Padre Por Acuerdo
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: Cuando Sasuke entró a ese café lo último que pensó fue encontrarse a aquella pequeña de cabello rosa que lo seguía como una sombra durante su infancia y menos verla embarazada. —Sakura, Cásate conmigo — Lo que al principio era un acuerdo iba a terminar por convertirse en algo más... AU. ¡Epílogo!
1. Proposicion

_**HOLA!! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí y les traigo un fic que me costo mucho decidir si lo **__**hacia o no…en fin**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece si así fuera muchas cosas hubieran cambiado.**_

_**Este es un universo alterno nada de ninjas ni muertes ni matazones de clanes O.O es mi primer sasusaku así que porfis no sean tan duros, se que no soy muy buena escritora pero intento hacer lo mejor por cierto felicidades a mi hermana sucel-san y a mi prima querida clau-san feliz cumpleaños ¡!!!-**_

* * *

"**PADRE POR ACUERDO"**

_**01.-:proposición:**_

_**ELLA…**_

**Es**taba en un rincón de aquel café, apoyando sus piernas en la silla de enfrente, se encontraba realmente cansada no había descansado ni un solo momento en todo el día y para variar todavía tenia que estudiar si es que quería sacar buenas notas en la universidad. Aparto por un momento su vista del libro para centrarla en el reloj de la pared "_12:00"_ de la noche marcaban las agujas."_Genial" _pensó ella suponiendo que ha esas horas ya no habría ni otro cliente y por fin podría irse a descansar que era lo que mas había anhelado en todo el día.

En ese momento la curiosa campanilla del café sonó dando lugar a un hombre al cual estaba claro _ella_ tendría que atender, con fastidio y pesadez se levanto de la silla con mucho cuidado y apoyando su mano en su abultado vientre oculto bajo el mandil. Tenia mas de 5 meses de embarazo, estaba sola en el mundo, sus padres habían muerto hacia mucho, sin hermanos ni algún otro pariente y para rematar viuda desde hace 4 meses, era muy joven y la vida ya le había puesto un gran reto, tenia tan solo 25 años y un bebe en camino se las veía dura pero _ella_ siempre fue una chica fuerte e inteligente, por el día trabajaba en una biblioteca, por las tardes estudiaba medicina en la universidad, y por las noches trabajaba en un café como mesera.

La campana del mostrador sonó dando a entender que aquel hombre que acababa de entrar estaba deseoso de que lo atendieran y siendo ella la única mesera tendría que ir al llamado.

- ¡sakura ve a atender!- gritó la voz de su jefe y dueño del café.

-¡ya voy!- contesto yendo hacia el cliente.

* * *

_**ÉL…**_

Había tenido un día bastante agitado, un día en el que se había enterado de ciertas verdades las cuales no le gustaron en lo mas mínimo para

empezar su _querido_ abuelo le había puesto obstáculos para lograr apoderarse de las empresas de la familia, el _viejo_ como el le decía había puesto como condición que _el_ se casara y asentara cabeza para poder manejar el negocio familiar, que era lo que el mas deseaba en el mundo, al enterarse de esto había puesto una sonrisa en la cara puesto que tenia una novia a la cual amaba y con la cual podría casarse sin ningún problema entonces…¿Por qué el mal día?... al salir de la opera a la cual asistió con su familia descubrió la cruel realidad…su "enamorada" novia solo estaba con el por su dinero.

Su día no pudo ser peor, quería, no , _necesitaba_ ser el dueño de las empresas a como diera lugar pero luego de tan cruel verdad solo quería alejarse de ahí e invadir todos sus sentimientos… eran mas de las 11 de la noche, tras mucho conducir encontró un café abierto…no lujoso ni mucho menos un bar. (que era realmente lo que necesitaba) pero un café bien cargado no le caería mal. Aparco el carro y bajo de este, al abrir la puerta una singular campana sonó , encontró el lugar casi vacío con dos o tres personas cuando mucho, halló sitio en la barra del lugar y toco con rapidez la campanilla…1…2..3…4 ¿Por qué tardaban? Volvió a tocar con insistencia hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba sin más apoyo su mano izquierda en su mejilla viendo hacia el horizonte y pensando que rayos iba a hacer ahora que todo se le había estropeado.

-¿si?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué desea?- el hombre estaba como ido- ¡hey!- dijo llamando la atención del individuo, él alzo su cabeza mirando intensamente a la joven.

-un café…-pidió sin más rodeos

-¿algo mas?- ella rogaba porque solo pidiera su café y se fuera realmente necesitaba descansar y ese tipo no le ayudaba mucho

-¿que tienes de repostería?- pregunto mirando a la chica y a su estomago.

-_como si nunca hubiera visto a una embarazada-_ pensó sakura adivinando su mirada- pues tenemos pay de queso-

-hpm si eso como sea-dijo volviendo a su postura anterior solo que con el otro brazo

-_esos ojos...esa palabra ¿donde los he visto antes?..._enseguida se lo traigo- dando vuelta sobre sus talones se fue a la cocina.

* * *

-sakura-chan ¿el cliente va a querer algo de la plancha? Porque voy a empezar a limpiar- pregunto el dueño apenas la vio entrar

-he...no solo quiere pay y café, kakashi- contesto la pelirrosada

Hatake kakashi era amigo y jefe de haruno sakura se conocieron hace mucho ya que el peligris era padrino del esposo de la chica, al enviudar sakura, kakashi le ofreció toda su ayuda a la oji-verde ofreciendo un puesto en su café donde el era el cocinero, el siempre veía a sakura como una hija a la cual proteger y ayudar en lo que sea.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto mientras sacaba el pay del refrigerador

-no, bueno es solo que…ese hombre siento que lo conozco de algún lado pero no lo ubico- dijo palmeando su majilla con su dedo índice

-¿segura?- volvio a cuestionar entregándole el pay

-si…pero no me acuerdo muy bien-

-pues pregúntale-

-¿estas loco? Va a creer que me falta un tornillo-

-como quieras…voy a cerrar atrás ¿OK?-

-si y yo a atenderlo para poder irme a descansar –soltó una risita- que bien lo necesito-

El peligris le dio una sonrisa y se fue, ella mientras intentaba buscar al hombre entre sus recuerdos pero el cansancio no la dejaba, desde la puerta de la cocina lo estaba observando tratando descubrir su nombre…él solo estaba mirando a la nada…quieto…hasta que de repente empezó a mordisquear el mango de una cuchara de plástico que había por ahí cerca.

-_ese tic…jugar con la cuchara… ¿Dónde lo he visto?..¡¡Claro!!-_

_**FLASH BACK:**  
_

_  
Un chico de no mas 15 años , de pelo negro azulado y ojos azabaches __fríos como el hielo, estaba frente a un gran lago sentado en una mesa de campo mientras masticaba el mango de una cuchara de plástico y miraba hacia el agua._

_-¿te pasa algo…sasuke-kun?-pregunto apareciendo, de repente, una joven de su misma edad de cabellos rosados y ojos esmeralda._

_-¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo sakura?- preguntó sin siquiera verla_

_-porque estas nervioso y desesperado-_

_-eh?-pronuncio volteando a verla_

_-si- dijo con una sonrisa- te he observado cada ves que estas nervioso masticas una cuchara o cualquier cosa que tengas cerca-_

_-hmp! Y si a si fuera- dijo parándose- no te importa en lo mas mínimo_

_-pero…si me importa…tu...tu me gustas- dijo sonrojandose_

_-tú y todas las demás…deja de ser una molestia y no te vuelvas a atravesar en mi camino-_

_-pero...-_

_-entiéndelo de una vez niñita- dijo acercándose a la chica- ¡nunca le haría caso a una molestia como tu!- termino yéndose de ahí, dejando a la chica sola y con una cara de sorpresa._

_**fIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**_

-así que me vuelvo a topar con el gran sasuke uchiha…vaya…vaya-murmuro yendo hacia el con la bandeja , después de tantos años se volvía a topar con aquel chico que la volvía loca cuando era adolescente aunque solo lo veía en los veranos ya que su casa de vacaciones estaba a lado de la de el, ahí era donde lo conoció, todos los veranos trataba de conquistarlo pero ella solo era una mas de sus seguidoras, siempre estaba detrás de el a capa y espada , lo veía cuando estaba con sus amigos en el lago, cuando habían fiestas o competencias familiares…siempre, durante su infancia había sido su _amor de verano.._Aunque hacia mucho ese sentimiento se hubiera ido.

– Aquí tienes- dijo una vez cerca de el

-hmp- tomo el café y le dio un sorbo

-entonces… ¿tu por estos lugares?-

-eh?- no comprendía a que se refería, le hablaba como si se conocieran ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí?-

- me va a disculpar pero la verdad es que no-

- a ver recuerdas el lago que esta a las afueras de konoha?-

-claro el lago "aiko" iba ahí cuando era chico- dijo sasuke con tranquilidad

-bien pues –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- ¿recuerdas a cierta niñita que siempre te perseguía a donde fueras?

-mmm- se puso a pensar ¿niñita? Uff! Habían muchísimas pero…solo una…era una…- ¿tu eres…?-

-si así es- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-así que la pequeña sakura haruno…-dijo cruzando sus brazos-

-si esa misma-

* * *

Hacia ya media hora que le había servido el café y había descubierto a su pequeña fan de infancia se encontraba meditando mientras veía a sakura limpiar la barra a unos metros de ella, la observo detenidamente, estaba embarazada, claro estaba pero no había notado ni un anillo en la mano de la pelirrosa de seguro el padre se habría dado a la fuga a penas se entero del estado de la chica de seguro ella estaba trabajando para poder sustentar los gastos de su bebe, esa era una situación algo complicada pero ….¿porque lo pensaba?...claro podría sacar provecho de todo esto ella necesita ayuda y el necesita una solución…era una muy tentadora idea, descabellada pero…funcionaria de eso estaba seguro nada podría fallar después de todo si quería apoderarse de las empresas la necesitaba, si , todo era _perfecto._

-sakura- la llamo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

.si?- dijo acercándose a sasuke para ver que se le ofrecia y ya poder irse de una vez a dormir.

-sakura….cásate conmigo-

_**[To be continued…[**_

* * *

**¿****Y bien¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Aceptara sakura?**

**¿Cuáles son las intenciones de sasuke?**

**Lo del tic pues yo lo tengo , no con cucharas pero si con lapices cuando estoy nerviosa o impaciente asi que s elo puse a sasuke**

**Y lo del lago se ve que no soy nada original ¿ne? jeje**

**Por fis dejen reviews**

**Atte: esme-chan uchiha T.**


	2. Acepto

"PADRE POR ACUERDO"

**Capitulo 02.- "acepto: recordando verdades y mentiras"**

* * *

¿**Ha**bía escuchado bien? No, de seguro andaba alucinando…pero no podía ser que estuviera tan loca, es decir a que grado puede alucinar uno para creer escuchar ES0 y ¿si no era una alucinación? De seguro el tipo estaba loco. 

-¿Cómo? Disculpa pero creo que tanta mala noche me hace alucinar esto… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto confundida la pelirosada

-que te cases conmigo- respondió con su misma pose de frialdad

-ah...eh...yo...-no sabia que decir su mente estaba congelada y no era para menos pues... ¿cuantas veces llega un tipo y te dice cásate conmigo? Y más si el tipo en cuestión años atrás te trataba como a un trapo sucio.

-mira, necesito una esposa cuanto antes además se nota que necesitas ayuda- dijo mirando el abultado vientre de sakura, a lo que esta solo le envió una mirada represiva.

-yo…- su cerebro seguía en las mismas

-yo vendré mañana en la noche y espero tu respuesta-

- espera…-pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar porque el pelinegro ya se había marchado del lugar dejando a sakura realmente confundida… ¿a quien no?

* * *

** Ha**bían pasado exactamente 3 noches desde aquel extraño encuentro entre sakura y sasuke. 

Sakura en estos momentos se encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras limpiaba el mostrador, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar menos en la tierra.

-todavía pensando en eso sakura?- le dijo kakashi haciéndola despertar de su trance

-no que va para nada eso ya fue-

-si como no, vamos debes aceptar lo necesitas-

-¿otra vez con lo mismo? Mira, si lo hiciera me quedaría como una loca desesperada, además el tipo lleva 3 días sin aparecerse y eso que dijo que lo haría a la noche siguiente, de seguro andaba borracho o yo que se-

-mmm…-

-¿mmm que? Ya¿sabes que? Mejor me pongo a trabajar que hoy has bastante gente-.

Y así era el lugar estaba a lo que daba de clientes era viernes por la noche y ahora sakura se encontraba de un lado a otro apresurada entre pedidos y gente.

Andaba corriendo hacia las masas en busca de pedidos, cuando , por las prisas, choco con un hombre haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, sakura solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llego, el hombre la sostuvo a tiempo de la cintura y con sumo cuidado, por su estado, la coloco de nuevo en pie.

-deberías tener mas cuidado en tu estado ¿no crees?-

-si, lo se, gracias-

-déjate de eso tenemos que hablar- le dijo jalándola del brazo, cuando sintió que sakura se safó del agarre

-por si no lo has notado estoy trabajando, sasuke-

-no me importa, he venido por tu repuesta-

Sakura se quedo muda y con una cara de asombro, no pensó que el venia a eso, bueno claro que le paso por la mente si no ¿a que mas iba a ese lugar? Pero había pasado varias noches ¿era enserio? Al ver la cara del uchiha supo que si, la propuesta estaba en pie…

-¿que¿Creias que se me había olvidado? –

-de hecho si-

-pues ya ves que no, ahora ven tenemos que hablar- dijo repitiendo lo mismo de hace rato y obteniendo como respuesta de nuevo el rechazo de ella.

-yo ya te dije que estoy trabajando- dijo enfadada pero al ver la cara de seriedad del chico decidió ceder.- esta bien, siéntate, solo termino unas cosas y enseguida voy contigo ¿de acuerdo?-

-hmp.- el solo se fue a sentar esperando impaciente que la pelirrosa de una buena vez se dignara a darle la respuesta-

1…2…3...4...5… minutos y el uchiha ya estaba impaciente tanto que había empezado a aporrear la mesa son sus cinco dedos y empezando de nuevo con su tic, de repente la pelirrosa se acerca agitada y sentando se por fin en la mesa (es de esas donde los asientes don de hule y están pegadas a la pared).

-bien solo tengo unos minutos así que di lo que tengas que decir-se quedo mirando al pelinegro- ¿Cuándo vas a desacerté de esa manía?- le dijo quitándole la cucharita- si sigues así va a terminar con todos los cubiertos… en fin dime-

-¿lo que yo tenga que decir?- pregunto alzando la ceja y haciendo caso omiso a la reprensión de la chica- en este caso serias tu la que tendría que hablar… ¿ya pensaste en tu respuesta?-

-sigues con eso sasuke¿No creer que sea loco? Vienes aquí me pides matrimonio y ni siquiera sabes si estoy casada o algo.-

-OH vamos no me vengas con tus cosas, además no llevas anillo por lo que supongo no tienes a nadie

-para que lo sepas si lo estuve…soy viuda hace meses-

-OH¿Lo ves? Necesitas la ayuda-

-¡oye! Nadie dijo que la necesito yo se me cuidar sola no requiero tu "amabilidad"-

-¿cuidarte tu sola¿Trabajando como mesera?-

-para tu información también trabajo en una biblioteca y voy a la universidad-

-no me importa tu demás vida yo solo quiero una respuesta ¿te vas a casar conmigo si o no?-

-...- sakura no podía responder es mas creo que nadie lo podría hacer.

-sakura….lo necesitas- dijo mirando la panza de sakura

No sabia que hacer ¿si o no? Su futuro... ¿se encontraba en un si o un no¿Que podía hacer? Era verdad necesitaba ayuda, después de todo un bebe no es nada fácil…el parto...pañales…leche...biberones…ropa…y eso era solo el principio luego seria…doctores…guardería…mas ropa… ¡pero que demonios pensaba! Ella era fuerte, había logrado llegar hasta allí ella sola y ahora venia el uchiha después de tanto y ¿le pedía matrimonio? Que mundo mas loco y confuso para ella…. ¿que rayos iba a hacer? Es decir…nadie podría pero…allí estaba ella con el uchiha solo quedaba una palabrita para decir…

-si…esta bien…acepto casarme contigo- así es…allí estaba ahora ella aceptando esa locura pero…le convendría

-muy bien- la sonrisa que tenia en estos momentos el uchiha demostraba una vez mas que el siempre lograba lo que se proponía-

-pero antes de todo… ¿Qué clase de matrimonio será?...es decir ¿que esperas de mi?-

-ah eso…no creas que serán un matrimonio lleno de amor y todas esas cursilerías…no, solo será un matrimonio de nombre-

-o sea que ¿solo fingiré ser la esposa enamorada y que vive solo para su marido?-

-si algo así-

-puedo vivir con eso…y a todo esto ¿yo que gano?-

-un techo…oye no me mires mal, lo que quiero decir es que tendrás el dinero suficiente para mantenerte, yo pagare todo los gastos de tu parto y de lo que requiera el bebe, si a determinado tiempo alguno de los dos decide que ya no mas, pues nos divorciamos, yo te dejare con una buena cantidad para ti y ya, seria como si nada hubiera pasado-

-muy bien… ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-si-

-¿Por qué tu desesperación de encontrar esposa?, no te veo como el hombre que quiere formar una familia-

-estas en lo correcto pero…no creo que te incumba-

-oye si con a ser tu "esposa" debo saber tu propósito en todo esto- dijo sakura

-muy bien veras…mi familia es dueña de la compañía "sharingan" y..-

-un momento ¿"sharingan"¿la empresa de construcción mas famosa de todo konoha?-

-así es-

-maldita sea- murmuro sakura con la mirada hacia abajo-

-¿que dijiste?-

-dije: maldita sea… ¡maldita sea sasuke! No puedo creer que tu familia sea la culpable de mis desgracias-

-¿disculpa? Pero ¿como podría?-

-es que veras –dijo aguantando las lagrimas que querían salir- "sharingan" es la empresa donde trabajaba mi esposo sai, el estaba encargado de una de las construcciones de tu compañía, cuando en un día de esos, al parecer los cimientos no resistieron y cayeron con mi esposo debajo, fue horrible enterarme de eso- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en ese momento- ¿sabes? Solo llevábamos un año de casado yo lo conocí en la facultad, el ni si quiera se llego a enterar de que iba a ser padre- dijo agarrando con ternura su vientre

-yo…lo siento…-

-si como sea- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- no estamos para habla de mi lo que me interesa con tus planes así que sígueme contando.-

-bueno como decía mi familia es dueña de ese negocio, mi abuelo es el que en estos momentos esta al frente de todo pero muy pronto dejara el puesto, y como te imaginaras yo lo quiero-

-pero… ¿e itachi? Según recuerdo es tu hermano mayor ¿no?-

-si pero el, al contrario mió, esta obsesionado por una familia y blablabla tanto, que le ha dicho al abuelo que no quiere tener nada que ver con la empresa, así que me deja el camino libre, pero para eso mi abuelo me ha puesto la condición de que si quiero ser el presidente necesito estar casado, no me preguntes porque, creo que tiene que ver algo con responsabilidad y no se que otras tonteras –

-mmm-

-¿que?-

-tu eres el típico hombre por el que muchas mueren, no puedo creer que a estas alturas no tengas novia- dijo sakura divertida

-la tenia- el rostro de sasuke se ensombreció- pero ella era como las otras…claro estaba enamorado de ella y si quería formar una familia a su lado-

-¿pero?-

-suspiro- pero al parecer ella no…-

* * *

**Flash back:**

_Era martes por la noche, sasuke, su hermano, las novias de estos, su mama y su abuelo disfrutaban del espectáculo que estaba dando el teatro, pasaron unos minutos cuando termino el show, a la vista de sasuke, su novia no estaba por __ningún lado._

_-oye, itachi, has visto a ino?- pregunto preocupado_

_-no, pensé que estaba contigo- dijo su hermano- a lo mejor se quedo por ahí admirando, yo que se, por lo pronto nosotros ya nos vamos al carro- dijo itachi, yéndose de la mano con su novia_

_-mmm…hey! Mama has visto a ino?-_

_-si, me pareció que fue detrás del escenario pero no creo que deberías...- no pudo terminar porque sasuke ya se había ido – ir…-_

_Sasuke, corría lo mas rápido que podía, tenia que ver a su novia, esta era la noche, la noche donde todo su futuro cambiaria y donde se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz._

_-vamos donde andad ino- decía mientras avanzaba y veía su bolsillo- hoy es la noche hoy se lo pediré- en ese instante había llegado a la parte de atrás del escenario y lo que le pareció escuchar eran 2 voces: ino y su abuelo._

_Así que como todo curioso se oculto tras una estenografía de cartón pudiendo ver perfectamente a su novia y abuelo y pudiendo escuchar la conversación de estos sin ser visto._

_-no se, no creo que pueda- decía ino_

_-vamos¿Qué no es lo que quieres?- decía el abuelo_

_-si, pero, no lo se-_

_-¿no te estoy dando una buena cantidad? __¿Es eso?-_

_-podria ser- su cara demostraba que lo estaba retando_

_-¿cantidad¿De que rayos hablan estos dos?- pensaba sasuke, es que no entendía nada ¿de que podrían estar hablando?-_

_-bien $300.000 pero tienes que casarte con mi nieto ya-_

_-mmm ¿300? tal vez…pero¿por que la prisa?-_

_-mira niña, yo ya estoy grande y ya me canse de andar todo el tiempo en la empresa, así que necesito un reemplazo, y como itachi ya se negó, solo me queda sasuke pero bien sabes que la condición es que este casado, pero dudo que sea capaz de encontrar esposa por si mismo, yo se la tengo que conseguir ¿Qué no tu habíamos quedado que estabas con mi nieto solo por el dinero?-_

_-eh? Si claro, usted lo sabe, su hija lo sabe, yo solo estoy de novia con el por el dinero, es lo único que me interesa, no estoy dispuesta a casarme así porque si …no voy a pasar toda mi vida atada a un hombre sin tener beneficio alguno…así que o sube su oferta o no hay boda_

_-bien que te parecen…-dijo sacando su chequera- $500.00..._

_-genial…-dijo mirando el cheque y extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato- señor acaba de conseguir una boda…ahora solo tengo que seguir fingiendo una graaan amor-_

_-jajá jajá- se empezaron a reír los dos, pero tuvieron que parar al ver a sasuke estático frente a ellos-_

_-sasuke!!- dijo asombrada ino- esto no es lo que parece-_

_-¿a no? __Entonces fue mi imaginación ver a mi novia discutiendo con mi abuelo sobre dinero... ¿para que te cases conmigo?-_

_-no digo bueno si, pero lo es lo que piensas-_

_-yo no tengo nada que pensar de ti, porque tú y yo no somos nada-_

_-creo que te precipitas- intervino el abuelo_

_-¡tu cállate! No tienes el derecho a decirme que hacer, los dos son patéticos- y diciendo esto echándoles una mirada de odio, se fue directo a su carro, solo que ría irse de ahí, hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de su madre y su hermano, que lo intentaban detener, conseguir salir de ahí sin rumbo fijo._

_Tras minutos de haber conducido el único puesto que vio era una cafetería así que decidió entrar, no era un gran lugar de lujo pero necesitaba estar en algún sitio._

_Tardaban mucho en atender __así que sonó de nuevo la campanilla cuando vio a una chica palirosa acercarse a el _

_-¿donde la he visto?- se preguntaba mental mente_

_-¿si?-pregunto ella- ¿que desea?- pero sasuke estaba ido- hey!- dijo llamando la atención del individuo, sasuke alzo la cabeza mirándola intensamente- un café…_

**fin del flash back**

* * *

-Y el resto ya te lo sabes- dijo sasuke terminando su relato- 

-que horrible, no imagino lo que sentiste- dijo sakura con una cara de horror.

-eso ya es pasado, además ahora le daré donde mas le duela a mi abuelo ¿con que no puedo encontrar esposa por mi mismo? Eso ya lo veremos, me hare cargo de las empresas, y no gracias al dinero de ese viejo…no sabe lo que le espera- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria

-como tú digas- menciono sakura sarcástica

-me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer... ¿aclaraste tus dudas?-

-algunas…pero confió en que con el tiempo me las dirás ¿cierto'?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-hmp-

-OK...OK-

-mañana vendrá alguien a informarte que papeles necesitas- dijo parándose y dejando dinero en la mesa- y recuerda a los ojos de los demás tu y yo seremos un matrimonio "enamorado"- y con esto desapareció de la vista de la chica-

-bueno ya esta hecho-dijo acariciándose el vientre- ¿que cosas nos esperan bebe…¿Qué cosas?-

Bueno ya estaba todo dicho, solo le que daba esperar, talvez y era su mejor decisión ¿o no? Eso nadie lo sabe, solo el tiempo dirá, solo los sucesos que pasen confirmaran y cometió un error o tomo la decisión mas acertada, por ahora solo tenia que pensar en su futuro bebe, en su carrera, y en seguir adelante con todo esto…¡que rollo! Pero…eso Eligio solo quedaba pedir todo saliera al pie de la letra y no un rotundo desastre.

Solo tenia que esperar y pensar en lo mas importante, en el giro de 180° que daría su vida, en los cambios, en las obligaciones, y en ese mundo nuevo que se abría ante ella por caprichos del destino, solo quedaba aguardar lo que este, le tenia preparado, los retos, y las mentiras que tendría que decir al mundo entero, solo quedaba esperar y pensar en que muy pronto se convertiría en sakura uchiha o mejor dicho: la señora uchiha…

-

* * *

**¿Qué les ****pareció?**

**¿Todo será miel sobre hojuelas para sakura?**

**¿Será un matrimonio de apariencia o se convertirá en algo más?**

**Bueno publique este capitulo porque…¡¡¡HOY 7 DE NOVIEMBRE CUMPLO 14 AÑOS!!!! Así que me anime a escribirlo, (see no pensaba hacerlo) también me animaron ver tantos reviews por parte de ustedes ¡nunca había tenido tantos en un solo capitulo¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!!**

**GRACIAS A: mi tía L.I.T**

**Setsuna 17**

**Jesybert**

**Musa 555**

**Hikaru-hyuuga**

**Kaoru-uchiha**

**Sakurass**

**Karenxita-akime Maxwell**

**Asura-aoi**

**Sasusaku-nejitenten**

**PuLgA**

**Jul13ttA**

**ALenis**

**Ikamari**

**Izumi-haruno**

**Judith uchiha**

**Y**

**Fanny uzumaki**

**¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! ****OJALA Y SIGASN LEYENDO MIS HOSTIRIAS!!!! YA SE HAN GANADO UN LUGAR EN MI CORAZON!!!**

**INNER¡¡¡cursi!!!**

**ESME: cállate es que…T.T me llega el sentimiento ¿17? Reviews ¿en un capi¡Es un milagro!!!!**

**INNER: T.T tienes razón ¡perdoname¡Te quiero!**

**ESME: YOIGUAL!!!**

**INNER: por cierto ¡¡feliz cumple!!**

**ESME: felicidades a ti también!!**

**INNER¿listo todo pa ´la pachanga?**

**ESME: claro pero tu me ayudas con…. (Las dos se van caminando y abrazadas) ¡¡¡Por cierto!!! (Regresa corriendo) otra vez ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! Y espero actualizar pronto ¡¡Besos!!**

**INNER: (A LO LEJOS): APURALE¡¡¡QUE NOS LLAMAN A DESAYUNAR!!!**

**Esme¡¡¡si!!!...!!!!!!¡¡¡Gracias!!!****(Se van corriendo)**

**Atte:**

**Esme-chan uchiha T.**

**Besos**** y abrazos**


	3. Visita

**PADRE POR ACUERDO**

**03.-visita: "un aviso sorpresa"**

_3 meses después…_

**In**haló el aire de su entorno…simplemente delicioso, el café recién hecho sabia y olía exquisito sobretodo en las mañanas y está era una de esas en las que se sentía el sol a flor de piel, el cielo parecía el manto que lo arropaba, la luz, entraba por las ventanas de aquel departamento dándole un color natural y tan hermoso, si, hermoso, así era todo.

Se podía quedar ahí parada, con los ojos cerrados y perdiéndose en su mundo si no fuera porque un llanto la hizo volver a la tierra, un llanto dulce y melodioso, un llanto que aclamaba por un poco de atención y quizás de comida.

-ya voy cariño, tranquila- gritaba mientras apagaba la maquina del café, y el llanto se hacia mas notorio.- calma, bebé, mamá ya va-

Corrió por todo el departamento hasta llegar al cuarto de donde provenían los llantos, ahí en la cuna un bebe reclamaba por al atención de su madre, ella ya lo sabia por lo que se acerco y cargo a el pequeño bulto que hasta hace unos minutos dormía.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi princesa?- preguntaba a la bebe, como si ella entendiera, mientras la cargaba y paseaba de un lado a otro, al parecer eso funcionó ya que los llantos cesaron, dejando escuchar de nuevo a los pájaros que cantaban en la ventana.

-eso es, así me gusta, ahora espérame unos minutos y…-no pudo seguir ya que el timbre retumbo por todo el lugar- ¿y ahora que?- la bebe se quedo viendo a su madre- no espero a nadie ¿tu si?- pregunto haciendo posar una sonrisa en la nena- que linda, ahora tu espera aquí, mientras atiendo- asentó a la bebe de nuevo en su cuna para ir a recibir a…quien sea que tocaba el timbre

Una y otra vez sonaba el timbre muy insistente, era como un disco rayado…el mismo sonido una y otra y otra y otra vez...

-¡ya, ya. Ya voy!- grito, ahora corriendo y abriendo la puerta- lo siento pero es que….¿sasuke?- pregunto sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba

-¿sakura?- pregunto mirando de abajo hacia arriba a la pelirrosa, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, sasuke se sorprendió, si bien cuando la vio por primera vez estaba con un aspecto de cansancio, y claro una gran barriga, ahora era todo lo contrario, su cara parecía rejuvenecida sin ningún rastro de cansancio ni ojeras , su pelo antes corto y maltratado ahora era largo y liso como la seda, combinando con su piel de porcelana…y su figura, esa era la que mas había cambado, ahora había adelgazado y recuperado su figura, una figura digna de envidiar que se amoldaba a su vestido, definitivamente esa era otra sakura.

-este…si yo...he…pasa- dijo haciéndose aun lado-_¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿vendrá porque quiere anular todo?...OH no-_

La pelirrosa no dejaba de hacerse preguntas mientras lo veía sentarse, después de todo ¿Por qué no?, al chico en cuestión no lo había visto desde el día de su "boda", el se había tenido que ir de inmediato a Londres para arreglar asuntos de la empresa, sin antes, claro, dejarle una buena cantidad de dinero para que se sustentara, no es que reprochara el que se haya ido así de rápido, es mas apenas se fue pensó que no lo volvería a ver o siquiera el se preocuparía por ella es decir ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, pero no al contrario, el aun en Londres le había llamado apenas se entero que había dado a luz preguntando como había salido todo, muy lindo de su parte, pero aun así hacia tres meses que no veía a su…¡así! A su..."esposo".

Entonces ¿para que venia si no para acabar todo? Claro, de seguro ya había conseguido otra, y ahora venia por el divorcio, bien, se lo daría no tendría problemas con eso, lo malo es que quizás ya no contaría con todo lo que tenia hasta ahora, que bueno que había ahorrado porque ahora si que lo iba a necesitar.

-te veo cansado- comento la chica

-si, no he dormido en días-contesto sin vacilar

-estaba preparando café ¿quieres?- ofreció sakura, viendo como el afirmaba se dio vuelta sobre si, para entrar a la cocina. Y claro sasuke no perdió de vista el caminar de la pelirrosa.

* * *

**No**, simplemente su cabeza no le daba respuestas a la llegada del chico, todavía estaba sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

-y ahora ¿Qué querrá uchiha?- decía hablando consigo misma- ¿será...¡No! No lo creo ¿o si?- sacudió la cabeza mejor se lo preguntaba y ya.

Salio de la cocina con una bandeja en la cual llevaba dos tazas de café y unas cuantas galletas como bocadillos.

-entonces para que…-calló al ver al uchiha en una tierna escena, asentó con cuidado la bandeja en la mesa, se sentó, tomo una galleta y se la empezó a comer mientras cruzaba las piernas, apoyaba el codo derecho en el brazo del sillón y su mano en la cabeza mientras con la otra comía la galleta de chispas de chocolate, con una mirada enternecedora miraba lo que nunca creía podría ver y que era algo único en la vida: el estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados en algo que quizás, concientemente, el uchiha nunca hubiera hecho pero como dicen "siempre hay una primera vez" y así era… sasuke se había quedado dormido en el sofá…

Hacia ya unos minutos que sakura se encontraba ahí, observando al Uchiha, quien poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, examinando el lugar y tratando de ordenar su mente para recordar donde era que estaba.

-te quedaste dormido en el sofá- dijo sakura al ver la cara de duda del chico, este solo atino a sonrojarse un poco.

-ah- es todo lo que pudo pronunciar

-el café que había traído se enfrió así que prepare otro- dijo ofreciéndole una taza

-gracias-

-y…para que has venido…digo lo imagino, si quieres acabar con esto esta bien te comprendo pero…-

-¿Qué?, no yo no vengo a eso-

-¿a no¿Entonces?-

-creo que ya es hora de que vayas a mi casa-

-¿Qué? No gracias, aquí estoy bien-

-escucha, mi abuelo esta muy mal y si quiero que deje todo a mi nombre, necesita ver que enserio tengo un matrimonio feliz-

-pero, si no lo tienes-

Sasuke solo la miro con amenaza- no, lo se pero… ¿no "debería serlo"?-

-eso creo, pero ¡ni loca voy a esa casa! Solo de recordar la mirada que me enviaba tu madre en la boda, hace que se me erice la piel, no y no-

-vamos, si queremos que esto salga según el plan tienes que hacerlo.

-_ en primera ¿queremos? Nah que no me incluya será EL quiere, y en segunda ¿plan¿Desde cuando tenemos uno?-_ pensaba sakura

-¿y bien?-

-no lo se-

-veo que no te falta nada ¿cierto?-dijo mirando el lugar

-pues...no gracias a ti-

-correcto, en la cafetería tú aceptaste todas mis condiciones y en ellas estaba aparentar un "buen" matrimonio-

-si, pero nunca escuche algo de ir a vivir a tu casa-

-creo que un "matrimonio" abarca eso ¿o que¿Pensabas que cada uno iba a vivir en su casa?-

-pues…-

-jajá por favor sakura, que ingenua-dijo con una cínica sonrisa mientras se echaba para a tras con los brazos cruzados.

-bueno, bueno yo solo pensé-

-claro, como sea- dijo parándose- me voy, mas tarde vendrá alguien por ti, y mañana mandare a alguien por tus cosas-

-oye- dijo siguiendo a sasuke hacia la puerta- aun no te digo que si-

-no me importa, lo aras-

_-pero que se ha __creído.-_pensaba sakura mientras lo veía con mala cara.

-vamos, además¿no querrás que te pida el divorcio¿O si?-

Rayos, tenia tanta razón y eso lo sabia la chica, si el le pedía eso¿Quién la ayudaría con los gastos de su hija?, no podía negar que el juntarse con el Uchiha fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle, a pesar de no haberlo visto luego de la boda, su vida mejoro notablemente, de pasar todo el día pensando como iba a hacer mañana para vivir, cambio a, pensar que iba a ponerse mañana para ir de compras, sin duda todo era como un rayo de luz en medio de un día nublado , no, no podía permitir que todo eso terminara.

-pues...no…esta bien Uchiha, tu ganas- dijo sakura sosteniendo la puerta y viéndolo salir-

-bien, peor recuerda apenas pises mi casa, tendrás que comportarte como…-

-una esposa enamorada si, si, se me el guión completo-suspiro- seré la chica mas enamorada del mundo-

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, de repente, un llanto interrumpió a los dos "esposos", el, miraba curioso adentro mientras sakura, como si fuera de lo mas común no hizo mas que volver a suspirar.

-¿es?...-

-si, y si me disculpas ahora tengo a alguien que atender-

-bien, nos vemos al rato-

-si claro, lo que digas Uchiha-

-bien- emprendió el paso, pero como si algo se le hubiera olvidado se dio la vuelta sobre si con sus manos en los bolsillos- ¡ah! Por cierto si vas a ser mi esposa, no creo que se vea bien que me llames por mi apellido¿no crees que seria raro?-

-claro, SASUKE-

El mencionado voltio, una sonrisa de victoria se formo en su rostro, definitivamente, obtener lo que quería no le iba a ser nada difícil, presiono el botón del elevador, mientras con un suspiro esperaba a que este abriera, cuando por fin lo hizo, entro en el, recargándose en la esquina de este, cerrando los ojos para ponerse a pensar e imaginar lo que ahora le esperaba, en menudo rollo se había metido…pero ya era tarde ya todo estaba hecho...bueno después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

**S**e recargo en la puerta, descargando todo su peso en ella, cerrando los ojos, pensaba y pensaba ¿en que rayos se había involucrado?, ni ella misma lo sabia, cuando lo vio por ultima vez, había pensado que todo seria fácil pero ¿vivir con el? Eso no estaba en sus planes y de seguro en los de el tampoco, pero que mas daba no podía ser tan difícil ¿o si?

-_OH no en que me he metido es decir¿Qué se cree? Que puede venir aquí y mandarme como a uno de sus empleados no lo creo,… ¡despierta sakura! TU SOLA te enredaste en esto nadie te dijo que lo hicieras…OH caramba la que me espera pero...lo haré se que si...yo puedo pero y si…-_

El llanto interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirrosa, por andar metida en su mundo se olvido que su pequeña le llamaba,…su pequeña….por ella haría esto por ella y nadie mas, esa chiquilla que dependía solo de ella, ese pedacito de vida que no sabia de nada, por ella debía hacerlo por el futuro de su hija, que importaba lo difícil que fuera ¡al diablo! No debía de pensar en si misma sino en su bebe, si, estaba mas que claro nada podría salir mal…o al menos mas de lo que ya estaba.

Suspiro por ultima vez e impulsándose de la puerta, con sus manos, emprendió camino hacia el cuarto de su bebe, para calmar a la pequeña y quizás, pasar un tiempo a solas, tal vez el ultimo por mucho tiempo.

-bien, ay que hacerlo…adiós sakura haruno…bienvenida sakura Uchiha.-dijo con una sonrisa fingida y entrando al cuarto de su hija.

Si, definitivamente algo arriesgado iba a tomar, un momento,… ¿Qué no lo había echo al casarse?...bueno era algo AUN MAS arriesgado¿Cómo lo tomaría la madre de sasuke?... ¿su abuelo?... ¿y la bebe¿Qué dirían de ella?...bueno lo ultimo no le importaba, solo interesaba su opinión.

Pero así es la vida, si no tomas el camino arriesgado ¿Cómo sabes si tomaste el correcto¿Cómo saber vivir si nunca te arriesgas?, eso tanto sakura como sasuke lo iban a saber…aunque podría ser que haya sido su mejor elección ¿o no?, de todas maneras muy pronto saldría a la luz sasuke y sakura: el matrimonio uchiha…a pesar de lo que la familia piense…¿tan mal pensara?...eso solo lo sabrían al estar todos en la casa, que será cuando todos los sucesos se desencadenen trayendo muchas pero muchas situaciones…algo que pararía en una cuantas horas…lo único que podían hacer ahora era mirar el reloj…

**  
**

* * *

**Se que me quedo muy corto pero es que no tenia mucho tiempo lo ****empecé el 16 y resulta que el 21 viajo, así que decidí dejar el capi como regalo de navidad por lo que no tenia mucho tiempo y como a donde voy no puedo usar compu pues iba a pasar mucho sin actualizar pero prometo recompensarlos haciendo mas largo el próximo capi.**

**En el próximo hará su aparición itachi así es señoras y señores el mismísimo itachi uchiha. La mama de sasuke y el abuelo y quizás unos que otros flash backs donde se mencionen a otros personajes.**

**¿Cómo se tomara la familia de sasuke esto?**

**¿Qué pasara entre sasuke y sakura?**

**¿Y que pensaran de la bebe?**

**Eso, queridos lectores ustedes no lo saben, nadie sabe y quizás yo tampoco.**

**Ahora gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en el 2 capitulo:**

**1:-****Florciita-chan****: gracias! Que bueno que te guste la idea…al principio dudaba entre ponerla o no pero veo que a algunos les ha gustado…otra vez gracias y no prometo nada pero intentare actualizar pronto. ¡Besos!**

**2:-mary-loki:****que bueno que te gusto, y claro que habrá mucho sasusaku, pero tranqui, hasta después de la tormenta viene la calma (si me entiendes) y como puede que se convierta en amor puede que no…XD creo que tendrás que seguir leyendo**

**3:-jesybert: gracias, puede que si un poco revelador pero...bueno ni yo se XD estoy loca jeje ¡gracias! Besos**

**4:-judith Uchiha: ****Muchísimas gracias…no sabes cuanto me entusiasmo al leer que decías que escribía bonito, eres la primera que me lo dice T.T gracias, ni yo lo creo, pero gracias….si se que choca eso de ino pero es que ella se acoplaba mas al personaje y claro ella influirá mucho en la relación de esos dos pero mejor no te digo nada, que sea sorpresa**

**Inner: ay si la misteriosa**

**Esme: es la verdad**

**Inner: no puedo creer que piense que escribes bien**

**Esme: oye!**

**Inner: simplemente no te va**

**Esme: mala T.T vete a ver que crezca el pasto.**

**Muchas muchas gracias!!!!!!! Mil besos y abrazos!**

**5:-gabuchilovemanga:****gracias ¿enserio tengo buena redacción? Jeje te lo agradezco de corazón estos son los reviews que me motivan, tratare de actualizar, si no mándame una carta bomba jeje.**

**6****:-kaoru uchiha****: gracias por tu comentario te lo agradezco muchísimo**

**7:hikaru-hyuuga:****jeje si me tardo ¿no? Ese es uno de mis defectos más grandes pero entre la secundaria y un hermano que parece ser el guardia de la computadora casi no tengo tiempo y cuando lo tengo o hago otra cosa o me entra la flojera jeje disculpa mi tardanza ¡yo igual te amo! Besos.**

**8:-Musa 555: ****gracias por la felicitación ojala y te siga gustando la historia conforme avance si…pobre sasuke lo hago sufrir y lo seguirá haciendo y tanqui no llegue cruda…llegue crudísima!!! Jaja no es cierto, otra vez mil gracias ¡cuídate!.**

**9:-Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze: ****¿enserio? Tu cumple es el 5? Que padre!! Pues felicidades atrasados!!! Disfruta los 14 son los mejores!! Y ha planear los xv…que cosas un amigo cumple el 6 tu el 5 y yo el 7 ahhhhh da miedo jeje…gracia por tu comentario y por la felicitación tratare de hacer la historia cada vez mejor.**

**10:****-zandy:**** que bueno que te gusto, gracias por dejar un comentario**

**11:-SasuSaku-NejiTenten:**** siiiiiiii lo se soy un año mas vieja que horror! Jeje gracia pro la felicitación y por el comentario que bueno que te gusto, y mil disculpas por el nombre estoy muy apenada por eso lo corregí, es que soy despistada, mil perdones.**

**12:-Karenxita- Akime Maxwell: ****gracias...see la señora Uchiha****y si se que se me va pero es que soy muy mala en cuanto a ortografía así que no es raro que me coma letras o no ponga algo bien jeje.**

**13:-L.I.T****: jeje gracias tía linda...Ay le digo a mi papi…digo si me hace caso…esta ocupado con mi mama…gracia por la felicitación y el comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia y no, no me gustaría verte desesperada pero…ya creo que si, mi tío te consuela ¡y que consuelos! jajaXD.**

**14:-Sakura-Star:****gracias tu comentario me anima mucho, gracia por los buenos deseos, me emociona que ha muchos les guste mi historia. Ojala sigas leyendo.**

**15:-setsuna17:****créeme muchos esperamos que sea lago mas que un trato…jeje ojala sigas leyendo.**

**Y antes de irme de viaje no podía irme sin agradecer el que estén al pendiente de mi fic, que me animen a seguir y claro sin antes desearles: **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO…PASENSELA EN COMPAÑIA DE TODA SU FAMILIA Y SERES QUERIDOS, COMAN MUCHO PAVO, RECOJAN MUCHOS DULCES, UN RICO RECALENTADO ¡A ROMPER DIETA!...REVIENTEN MUCHAS BOMBITAS (CON CUIDADO) CANTEN MUY FUERTE Y SOBRETODO AL GRITAR EL NUEVO AÑO RECUERDEN A ESTA LOCA ESCRITORA QUE ESTARA PENSANDO EN USTEDES EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO Y AUNQUE NO ESTE CON USTEDES Y LOS CONOSCA, ESTA DECEANDOLES LO MEJOR**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! A DIVERTIRSE!!!**

**ATTE:**

**ESME-CHAN**

_**DICIEMBRE DEL 2007**_


	4. Tu casa

Nota: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI HACI FUERA NUNCA HUBIERAN MATADO AL CLAN UCHIHA, SAKURA Y SASUKE ESTARIAN JUNTOS Y KARIN ESTARIA CIEN METROS BAJO TIERRA. EN ESTE CAPITULO HE TOMADO PRESTADO EL PERSONAJE DE SHADOW NOIR WING, POR LO QUE NO ME PERTENCE SOLO AQUELLOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI AUTORIA. GRACIAS.

"**Padre por Acuerdo"**

**Capitulo 04.-"Tu casa: hogar amargo hogar"**

**-¡****Va**ya!...esto es sorprendente- decía la pelirrosa mientras observaba la casa, o en estos casos la enorme mansion en frente de ella.

Hacia unas cuantas horas que todo se había tornado de otro color, hacia unas cuantas horas que su "esposo" había llegado a su casa para pedirle, no, para ordenarle que se mudara a su **casa**, claro tuvo que insistir mucho para que su querida "esposa" aceptara pero al final de cuentas lo hizo. No podía negarse, y como, sí ella misma se había metido en todo esto, nadie la obligo ¿cierto?.

Cargaba solo una bolsa al hombro, después de todo, como Sasuke le había informado, alguien mas tarde iría por sus cosas, ahora estaba frente a la honorable mansión Uchiha, era elegante, sobretodo grande, con sus jardines adornados con finas fuentes y estatuas importantes. Apenas le abrió la puerta el chofer, ella bajo aún con su cara de asombro y con sumo cuidado pues llevaba a su bebe en brazos, envuelta en una manta rosada, al entrar una sirvienta la esperaba ya, en la entrada.

-mucho gusto, soy Aiko Toriyama, la ama de llaves, el señor Uchiha me informo de su llegada y hemos preparado todo para usted- dijo amablemente.

Aiko Toriyama, la ama de llaves, tendría aproximadamente unos 35 años, de cabello castaño agarrado en una trenza y ojos del mismo color, tenia un vestido largo negro con bolsas, debajo una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color blanco, los de las demás sirvientas era un vestido negro con un mandil blanco con olanes al igual que la pañoleta de la cabeza.

-OH gracias sra. Toriyama, yo soy Sakura…-dudo en que apellido usar… ¿Haruno? O ¿debería aceptar Uchiha?

-si es tan amable de seguirme, le mostrare su habitación-dijo mientras subía las grandes escaleras, sakura la siguió muy de cerca, pero con cuidado para no despertar a la bebe que traía en brazos.

-esta es su habitación, puede dejar aquí sus cosas-

Sakura entro, pero lo mas extraño era que el cuarto tenia un ambiente masculino, eso no le dio buena espina.

-¿_Qué pasa aquí?...al menos que… ¡OH no! Mas le vale no haberse atrevido… ¡lo voy a matar!-_

-eh…señora ¿esta usted bien?- pregunto al ver los gestos que Sakura hacia.

-si, claro, etto… ¿y la habitación de la niña?-

-esta a lado de la del señor y usted, pero por esa puerta- dijo apuntando a la que estaba enfrente de ellas- se puede pasar ¿quiere que se la muestre?-

-si, por favor- entraron a la habitación y era un ensueño, tonos pasteles adornaban el lugar, una cuna blanca con una tela de seda encima, era lo que mas resaltada, también había una mecedora, una mesita de te, un estante con cuentos infantiles, en el techo, cientos de estrellitas lo adornaban, la luz que entraba por la ventana junto al sonido del móvil de la cuna daban una sensación inexplicable, pareciera que la habitación la hubieran hecho los mismos Ángeles.

Sakura estaba fascinada, era mas de lo que podría pedir, se imaginaba a su hija por ese lugar, jugando tranquilamente, viendo salir el sol por las mañanas e ir a la habitación continua a despertarla…pero, sonrió amargamente, eso….solo se quedaría en un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Avanzó hacia la cuna, y con su mano libre acarició el barandal.

-el señor Uchiha decoró personalmente la habitación-

-O.O ¿¡Sasuke!?-

-si, se esmero mucho para que quedara hermosa-

Sakura estaba sin habla no podía creerlo¿Sasuke la había adornado? Habrá sido ¿para ella? O solo lo hizo por obligación y para que no se fuera de ahí.

-bueno yo me retiro¿quiere que le prepare algo de desayunar?-

-no se preocupe, yo bañare a la bebe, luego yo tomaré una ducha y veré que como luego, puedo ir a prepararme algo a la cocina ¿cierto?-

-pero claro- dijo acercándose a la puerta- después de todo…usted es la señora de la casa-

-la…señora…de la casa_-_ dijo en un apenas oíble susurro luego de que la Sra. Toriyama desapareciera de la habitación.

* * *

**Sa**kura había bañado a la bebe y ella misma se había relajado en la tina, ahora ya estaba fresca y descansada. El ruido de su estomago le aviso que era el momento indicado para bajar y prepararse algo, le dio un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, miro la cuna donde su bebe dormía, le subió la frazada rosa cubriéndola del frió, se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de cerrar la puerta se colgó en el cinturón el comunicador de bebe. 

Estando ya en SU habitación se miro al espejo, llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes pegadita, un saco color rosa, su pantalón de mezclilla con un cinturón negro donde estaba el comunicador y unas botas negras por ultimo su pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, brillaba de frescura y le daba un toque excepcional.

Bajo las escaleras de la mansión y fue directo a la cocina, no perdió tiempo y fue a las alacenas a revisar esperando encontrar algo que le sirviera para cocinar un digno desayuno, buscaba y buscaba, registraba una a una mientras se estiraba para poder alcanzar las cosas y mover lo que le estorbara.

-¿sabias que es delito registrar lugares ajenos?- dijo una voz masculina con un tono de molestia.

-eh… ¡_rayos¿Ahora que hago? _yo lo siento pero la señora Toriyama dijo que estaba bien- decía sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor y poniéndose nerviosa- no quería…-

Una carcajada sonó por el lugar cosa que hizo que Sakura alzara la ceja.

- tu como siempre tan educada e inocente ¿cierto _cerecito?-_dijo el hombre

-¿Que?- es lo único que pronunció mientras giraba sobre si. Ahí, con cara divertida un hombre de cabello negro atado en una coleta y penetrantes ojos negros estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-I-I… ¿Itachi?-

-el mismo- decía mientras caminaba hacia Sakura y la encerraba en un cálido abrazo.

-no lo puedo creer-decía aun abrazada- después de tanto tiempo….

**Flash back:**

_-soy una tonta - __decía la niña de 8 años mientras aventaba piedras al lago- eres una tonta Sakura, lo acabas de conocer y ya arruinaste todo- seguía aventando piedras y con mas fuerza y mas y mas fuerza hasta que un chico se acerca corriendo._

_-yo voy por ella- decía el chico mientras corriendo iba hacia la pelota cual fue su sorpresa que al pasar enfrente una chica de extraño cabello, una piedra se incrusta en su frente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y tirándolo._

_-OH rayos- decía la niña corriendo a ver al chico-¿estas bien?- pregunto una vez que se arrodillo cerca de el y este se sentaba._

_-eso supongo-decía agarrándose la cabeza y viendo su mano ensangrentada-¡genial! __Oye,- dijo viendo hacia la niña con una sonrisa- lanza muy fuerte para ser mujer-_

_Ella desvió la mirada con un gran sonrojo_

_-lo siento, es que...estaba muy molesta-_

_-¿sabes? No es bueno que una niña se enoje, si sigues te van a salir arrugas-_

_-hmp, estoy muy joven-dijo haciendo un puchero_

_-jaja, por cierto- dijo el niño de 11 años parándose y ofreciéndole una mano.- soy Itachi Uchiha ¿y tu?-_

_La niña le acepto la mano- Sakura H__aruno-_

_-creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien- dijo mientras amos sonreían y estrechaban sus manos._

**Fin del flash back**

Después de ese cálido abrazo, Itachi se encontraba sentado en la barra mientras veía a Sakura preparar un desayuno, moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

-no puedo creerlo, aun no, que estés aquí-

-¿y yo si?, créeme yo estoy mas sorprendida- dijo mientras movía el sartén.

- cuando Sasuke me dijo que se iba a casar no imagine que fueras tu, cuando me lo dijo casi me voy para atrás, lamento no poder haber ido a la boda…es increíble después de todo si conseguiste atrapar a mi hermano, y que se casaran tan rápido me sorprendió, imagino están muy enamorados-

- bueno, en cuanto a eso hay algo que debes saber- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-me lo contaras luego _cuñadita-_

-suspiró- esta bien, si tú lo dices-

-¿Cuánto a pasado¿5¿9 Años?- dijo sonriente y haciendo de lado la cabeza.

-10…exactamente 10 años-

-cierto...no te volví a ver desde…tu sabes, desde que todo paso-dijo con un deje de melancolía

-si, mi familia y yo sufrimos mucho así que decidimos irnos, tu sabes, cambiar de vida, y…olvidar, por eso dejamos de ir los veranos siguientes, ese lugar nos traía recuerdos, el plan era olvidar todo, sufrimos mucho-

-ustedes no fueron los únicos que sufrieron-

-yo lo sé-dijo mientras de acercaba y le daba la mano- yo se que tu fuiste el mas lastimado-

-yo la quería, muchísimo, me hubiera gustado hacer algo por ella-

-lo se, todos queríamos eso, pero nada se podía hacer, nadie podía hacer nada, era ya muy tarde y quizás fue mejor así-

-¿¡lo mejor¿¡Como lo puedes decir!?- dijo alterado y parándose de golpe, soltando el agarre de sakura

-si, no te alteres, lo que quiero decir es que… ¡por todos los cielos¡ella estaba sufriendo, tu lo sabes!, y aunque hubiera habido otra salida, cuanto mas le iban a dar… ¿semanas¿Meses¿Un par de años? Dime¿Cuánto?- Itachi se tranquilizó y se sentó, bajando la mirada, Sakura le volvió a agarrar la mano- además yo se que disfruto mucho sus últimos días y esos fueron contigo, gracias-

-yo…-

-mira dejemos a un lado eso, mejor cuéntame¿como anda el gran casanova en su vida amorosa¿algo nuevo que quieras contar? O ¿sigues siendo hombre de muchas mujeres?-

-bueno…de hecho, hay una en especial-

-mmm- dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas- ¿y se llama…?-

-Alexis-murmuro

-Alexis, Alexis, Alexis¡Alexis¿Alexis Uzumaki?- dijo sorprendida a más no poder-

-emm, si-

-¿¡estas saliendo con la hermana de Naruto!?-

-si¿no quieres publicarlo?-dijo con una sonrisa

-disculpa, es que no lo creo, tuuu, don-no-soy-hombre-de-una-sola-mujer¿sales con la niña que menos soportabas en tu infancia?, creo que estoy soñando¡auch¿Por qué me pellizcas?-

-para que veas que no sueñas jajaja-

-ja…ja…ja que graciosito-

-oye, Saku¿no crees que se esta quemando eso?- dijo señalando la sartén que despedía humo y una gran llama.

-¡madre¡Mi comida!- Sakura salio corriendo por el extintor mientras Itachi iba por agua, el pelinegro llego primero apagando la estufa.

-¡ay voy, ay voy!- decía Sakura corriendo con el extinguidor

-¡no Saku!, no lo…- muy tarde Sakura arrogo el contenido bañando no solo al estufa sino a Itachi y a ella misma- …hagas

Un minuto de silencio, observándose.

-jajaja, jajaja – estallaron en carcajada mientras se limpiaban con unas servilletas

-ja, te hubieras visto todo blanco- decía Sakura riendo

-¿y tu que?... ¡ay voy, ay voy!- decía imitando a Sakura, mientras corría por la cocina.

-OK, pero se apago el fuego ¿no?-

-claro, porque yo le eche agua- decía sentándose

-jajaja, jajaja-volvieron a reír

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo un pelinegro entrando de repente, haciendo cesar las risas.

-no, para nada- dijo Sakura

-genial, ya es hora de irnos Itachi-

-que amargado eres hermanito, no ves, después de tantos años que no veo a _mi cerecito_ y ni nos dejas charlar a gusto-

-_¿su que?..._pues lamento arruinar tu viaje a la calle de los recuerdos pero se nos hace tarde para ir a la oficina-

-¿y?, total nos pertenece podemos llegar a la hora que queramos-

-Itachi…-dijo irritado

-será mejor que vayas, anda, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar-

-claro además, Sakura** no se va a ir a ningún lado**- dijo Sasuke recalcando las ultimas palabras

Sakura sitio un escalofrió correr por toda su espina dorsal y el como su corazón se aceleraba a cada instante.

-Sa-Sasuke tiene razón anda,-miro fijamente a Sasuke- yo no me voy.

Itachi solo observaba el duelo de miradas que tenían el pelinegro y la pelirrosa.

-esta bien- dijo interviniendo- vamonos ya- se paró y fue junto a su hermano- nos veremos luego Saku- dijo para salir de la cocina.

-nos vemos en la cena-dijo Sasuke para seguir a su hermano por el mismo rumbo.

Sakura solo suspiro, su estadía en ese lugar iba a se un tanto complicado, pero mejor no se hacia mas cuestionamientos, se paró y empezó a limpiar el desastre que había, pero antes de hacerlo una sonrisa surgió de su rostro recordando el provenir de ese tiradero.

* * *

**No** sabía con exactitud cuanto había pasado desde que su_ esposo_ y su hermano se habían ido… ¿5¿8 horas?, no importaba por lo menos había tenido tiempo para ir a su cuarto y quedarse en la cama, viendo hacia el techo, preparándose para enfrentar a su _suegra_, a pesar de ya tener unas cuantas horas de haber llegado, no se había topado con la madre de Sasuke, es mas, si lo recordaba nunca en su infancia la vio mas que quizás una vez, y el día de su boda solo la vio unos minutos y gracias a la mirada de odio que le enviaba digamos que quiso borrar todo recuerdo de ella. 

Era mejor que dejara esas trivialidades para luego, debía arreglarse, hacia poco mas de 15 minutos la señora Toriyama había subido para avisarle que la cena se serviría pronto, por suerte ya le habían llevado sus cosas.

Reviso el armario en busca de alguna ropa, pasaba una y otra vez las mismas prendas en realidad ni ella sabia que era lo que buscaba, nunca había cenado en una familia tan recatada¿Qué debía ponerse? No quería parecer poca cosa al momento de conocer a su suegra y quería hacer un buen papel. Escogió un vestido sencillo, lo dejo sobre la cama y se metió a bañar, aunque ya lo hubiera echo en la mañana quería estar fresca.

Salio con su bata y una toalla en la cabeza, inspecciono el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, suspiro y se dispuso a cambiarse, una vez hecho esto se coloco unas zapatillas de tacón color plata y de cepillo su cabello, se lo agarro en una cola baja con unos mechones de fuera, se miro en el espejo su vestido era color coral de tirantes delgados y por encima de la rodilla, hecho de una especie de tela de seda, por inercia y nerviosismo agarro el collar que tenia, de la cadena de oro colgaban dos anillos, se veía bien, mas no sabia si bien para la ocasión.

Entre abrió la puerta de la bebe para asegurarse que dormía, luego se dispuso a bajar, antes de llegar al despacho y abrir la puerta, suspiro y trato de relajarse, giro la manija, ahí adentro ya estaban todos Itachi llevaba un traje color gris con una corbata roja, su madre, con quien hablaba en el sofá, llevaba un vestido fino de color negro y joyas adornaban su cuerpo, Sasuke con su traje negro sin corbata, estaba viendo fijamente el fuego de la chimenea parado enfrente de esta mientras sostenía una copa.

-etto...buenas noches- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todo

-Sakura...- el Uchiha se desplazo hacia su esposa y le ofreció la mano para luego rodearle la cintura.- ven te voy a presentar.

La señora Uchiha se paro.

-madre, recuerdas a Sakura¿cierto?-

-por supuesto- la inspecciono de arriba abajo-

-Sakura, esta es mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha ¿tu también la recuerdas no?-

-claro, mucho gusto señora- dijo dándole la mano a lo que la pelinegra rechazo, solo alzo una ceja y miro a su hijo.

-por fin decidiste traer a la camarera a casa ¿no?-

-_¿camarera?...quien se cree-_ pensaba Sakura

-por favor madre, ella es mi _**esposa**_ así que te pido respeto-

-ja, esposa como no, la verdad no pensé que fuera en serio, ya pasaron tres meses desde la boda y es la primera vez que los veo juntos-

-vamos familia dejen de pelear- intervino Itachi

-disculpen-dijo una chica del servicio- la cena ya esta lista

-gracias Dalia- dijo Sasuke.

* * *

**La** cena se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto, Sasuke sentado en la cabeza de la mesa a su lado izquierdo sakura, al derecho su madre y enfrente de él Itachi. 

-y, Sakura ¿trabajas?- pregunto Itachi

-bueno antes era camarera en una cafetería pero ahora tengo permiso para faltar digamos unas vacaciones, y veamos tambien en una librería aunque procuró centrarme en la universidad-

-hmp ¿así o más?- dijo con sarcasmo Mikoto

-ME ALEGRA- acentuó Itachi reprendiendo con su mirada a su madre- he de suponer que ahora solo estarás en el colegio ¿cierto?, no creo que mi hermanito permita que su Esposa trabaje ¿o si?-

-por supuesto que no- contesto el mencionado

-mira niña- empezó con malicia Mikoto- lo puedes ver como tu regalo de navidad, ten han sacado de las calles-

-con todo respeto SEÑORA para mí el trabajar no tiene nada de malo es mas, me enorgullezco porque siempre he sabido salir adelante por mi misma yo prefiero el dinero que se gana con esfuerzo al que tiene usted que lo consigue sin mover ni un dedo- dijo Sakura

-al menos yo SI tengo clase- dijo levantando la voz

- ja, por favor no me haga reír que me voy a atragantar-

-eres una irrespetuosa-

-OH! Miren al burro hablando de orejas-

Las dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, dispuestas a seguir con su riña.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Sasuke parándose y apoyando con fuerza sus manos.

Las dos lo miraron.

Itachi ajeno a esto seguía comiendo como si nada.

-mmm que rico, Dalia felicita al chef.-

-podrían dejar de discutir, deseo una cena tranquila-

-pues díselo a tu esposita, que al parecer no conoce de modales-

-lo siento Sasuke- dijo mirándolo fijamente- pero creo que tu madre tiene razón-

-vaya hasta que dices algo correcto al parecer tus padres si te enseñaron algo-

Eso fue un gran golpe al corazón de Sakura, _si, sus padres le enseñaron muchas cosas, sus padres._

-pues si, me enseñaron a luchar por lo que quiero y no dejarme humillar por absolutamente nadie y sobretodo a respetar a la gente-

-bravo- dijo sentándose- cuando los veas felicítalos pero diles que te falta por aprender

-claro se los diré- dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero no creo que puedan con lo segundo, porque…los muertos no enseñan ¿cierto?-

Todos se sorprendieron, y sintieron encoger su corazón… el como lo había dicho la pelirrosa los dejo sin habla.

-Sakura…- menciono su esposo.

-ne, Sasuke perdona pero mejor subo a la habitación, se me ha quitado el apetito.

Todos se quedaron ahí viendo como se iba, El se quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer.

* * *

**Mi**ró a su bebe, era una hermosura, un pedacito de cielo en la tierra SU pedacito, ahora la tenia en brazos, acababa de terminar de darle de cenar y sacarle el aire, solo faltaba arrullarla para que se durmiera, lo hacia tan suavemente. 

Ahí en la mecedora le cantaba con amor.

-_ "Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi sol, duérmete pedazo de mi corazón"-_ su voz era muy suave, cantaba con murmuro para adormecer a la nena.

Unos pasos se acercaban, mas no lo escuchó, le preocupaba mas dormir a su bebe.

-oye Saku...-Sasuke se detuvo al oír a Sakura cantar por suerte esta no lo noto, el se recargo en la puerta, la voz de ella era realmente hermosa y lo que veía lo cautivo mas, ahí en la mecedora mientras la luz de luna la bañaba, estaba su esposa como una gran madre y mujer, se quedo ahí mirándola con ternura.

-"_Esta niña linda, ya quiere dormir, háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín, esta niña linda ya quiere dormir, cierra sus ojitos y los vuelve a abrir"-_

Sakura observo a su bebe, pero esta en lugar de dormir se quedo mirando a su mama y empezó a balbucear.

-tu no piensas dormir ¿cierto?- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a pararse al hacerlo vio a Sasuke recargado en la puerta lo que hizo que diera un salto.

-rayos, me espantaste- dijo Sakura

-así tendrás la conciencia- empezó a caminar hasta quedar frente a frente- Esta es…

-¿Eh?- vio como miraba fijo a sus brazos- OH! Si esta es mi bebe-

Estaba embelesado viendo a ese bultito que yacía sonriente en los brazos de Sakura.

-¿quieres…?- insinuó Sakura.

-No sé como-

-no es tan difícil, créeme- Sakura paso a la niña a los brazos de sasuke, primero con algo de dificultad pero al fin pudo hacer que El la sostuviera.

Sasuke estaba anonadado, en sus brazos estaba la bebe mas linda que había visto, tenia su cabello negro todo alborotado y tan suave, pero lo que mas le cautivo fueron sus ojos, unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como los de su madre y su piel era clara y suave como la espuma misma.

-_como caramba algo tan pequeño puede ser tan...hermoso-_ pensaba el Uchiha

La bebe miro a sasuke primero con intriga y luego empezó a hacer unos hermosos gestos y formas bombitas con su saliva.

-es muy linda...-

-Elie- mencionó Sakura, el hombre solo la miro con interés- se llama Elie-

-Elie...- susurró Sasuke- por cierto quería disculparme por lo de hace rato.-

-no te preocupes- se llevo la mano izquierda al pecho- fue mi culpa, todo esta bien.-

-¿Dónde esta el anillo que te dí?-

-¿el que?...ah!- de miro la mano- es que con el embarazo se me hinchó la mano así que lo puse aquí.-saco el collar de su vestido- pero ahora me queda muy grande en que baje de peso.-

-dámelo, mandare a que lo compongan así te lo puedes poner-

-no, no te preocupes-

-dámelo- se acerco más, algo que incomodo a Sakura, pues lo único que los separaba era la bebe-

-oye, mira por fin se ha dormido,- cambio de tema- creo que tienes un gran don llevo bastante tiempo intentando que duerma-

-quizás solo esta cansada- dijo para volver a mirar a Elie.

-gracias-

-no, no he hecho nada ya te dije solo ha de estar cansada-

-no, gracias por el cuarto Aiko-san me ha dicho que tu la has decorado, me encanto y creo que a ella tambien, por eso gracias-

Sasuke se sonrojó y la pelirosada lo noto por lo que se quedo sorprendida, al ver esto sasuke se puso muy nervioso por lo que le paso a la niña.

-cre-creo que será mejor ir a dormir si, eso- dijo para salir a prisa de la habitación, ella no puedo hacer más que sonreír con ternura.

-¿sabes bebe?, creo que Uchiha Sasuke no es tan frío después de todo- puso a la niña en la Cuna, agarro el comunicador, aun con su sonrisa, había sido un largo atareo por lo que necesitaba dormir, descansar un poco, al llegar a el umbral de la puerta y observar la habitación principal, se congeló y se borro su sonrisa.

Ahí estaba sasuke enfrente de ella, sentado en la cama mientras se desajustaba la corbata y se deshacía de sus zapatos.

¡Diablos!

Se le había olvidado por completo¿es que era enserio la cosa?...tendría… ¿tendría que dormir con el? Intento calmarse, lo podría arreglar… ¿cierto?, después de todo no quería compartir la cama con el.

-_hay no, no puede ser, no-.-__**OH vamos ¿acaso te molesta?-.-**__no, bueno después de todo es SASUKE UCHIHA cualquiera daría por dormir en la misma cama que el pero...-.-__** ¿pero? Vamos¿Qué te lo impide? además tu y el podrían…tú sabes-.-**__ es cierto… ¡callate! No, nunca estaría con el ni loca, no yo no duermo con el._

-suspiro- y tomo fuerza interior. Parecía que se avecinaba otro problema, otra discusión, ahora seria una pelea por una cama, pero es que ella no compartiría nada con el, solo recordar como la convenció primero para casarse, luego para que fuera a vivir a su casa ¿y si ahora la convencía para dormir en la misma cama? No sabría si podía imponerse, no ¡si podía!...pero las últimas veces termino complaciéndolo, si así lo había echo antes ¿de donde caracoles iba a sacar fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ante esto?

NO, no podría doblegar esta vez su cordura,

NO Y NO.

¿O si?

-volvió a suspirar- tendría una calurosa pelea antes de poder dormir, pero ahí estaba el todavía quitándose los zapatos, lo miró.

Tal vez SASUKE UCHIHA podría dominar a un bebe y hacerlo dormir pero no señor, a Sakura Haruno NO, esta vez y en esto NO.

Daría una digna pelea contra el, y ella misma.

Esa noche la iba a conocer.

NO dormiría en su cama ¡NO SEÑOR!

Esa noche lo enfrentaría.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta de la niña, no la Quería despertar.

Esa noche...estarían cara a cara.

Terminó de cerrar la puerta.

Esa noche aun NO terminaba.

Una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción adorno su rostro.

-oye Sasuke,_ cariño_…-

Esa noche lo iba a convencer, _al estilo de una mujer._

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, les asegure un capitulo mas largo y aquí esta. Aunque eso si otra disculpa se que les ****había prometido que saldrían el abuelo y mención de otros personajes pero, se ha alargado y creí que iba a quedar mucho mas largo y por lo tanto muy tedioso así que en el otro capitulo sera cuando aparezca el abuelo y la mención de los otros.Y perdon si puse a la madre de Sasuke así de mala, no tengo nada en su contra pero es necesario para la trama luego se vera un cambio de actitud.**

**También lo siento muchísimo si me tarde pero he tenido unos problemas primero: me gano la flojera y mi cerebro no tenia imaginación, luego me entero de que mi mejor amiga esta enferma (le detectaron principios de anorexia y para colmo en la escuela lo estamos viendo T.T eso me tiene distraída) los exámenes me dejaron súper k.o., la presión de sacar buenas notas, he estado medio depre y luego resulta que la vecina (que es muy amiga de mi mama y aparte es la mama de mis amigos de infancia) la han operado apenas ayer y hoy la fuimos a visitar así que gomen pero dejando mis problemas:**

**¿Quién es aquella a quien Itachi ****quería tanto?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver con Sakura y con el?**

**¿Dormirán juntos?...**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?**

**¿Bueno, malo, horrible?**

**Ustedes juzguen.**

**Y**** ahora las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**AnimePinkCess:** Muchísimas gracias hermanita, lo sé y ¡ARRIBA LAS UCHIHA! Te quiero muchísimo y por favor perdóname y se sentiste ignorada cuando platicamos pero pues te explique andaba como pulpo y tambien gomen porque me fui así como así pero es que llegó mi hermano y tenía que salir con mi mama a la clínica, gomenasai. Te quiero mucho y ojala sigas leyendo… ¡nos estamos hablando! XD.

**Darkz-chan:**Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, ojala lo sigas asiendo, besos.

**Stepha-Chan:**Gracias por tu review ¿enserio te pareció lindo? Pues gracias y como ves ya salio el nombre de la nena, perdón si no se llama Ariadna pero ya tenia el nombre, pero me emocione y me agrado que quisieras que se llamara así, mil gracias, besitos.

**Denii-Asakura:** Me alegra que te guste, jeje en cuanto a actualizar rápido creo que hablas con la chica equivocada pero créeme los reviews me ayudan a subir el ánimo, . te quiero, cuídate.

**Alexavenuz:** Que bueno que te guste…si quizás la actitud de Sasuke es extraña pero recuerda hablas de sasuke Uchiha Y pos Sasuke es…¡¡Sasuke!!, en cuando a Itachi ya lo has visto y no te preocupes poco a poco harán su aparición los demás, y como te diste cuenta este cap. Ha sido mas largo. ¡Besos!.

**Kira-28:** ¡¡Te gusto!! Que bueno, el nombre de la bebe ya lo habéis leído, ojala sigas leyendo este fic.

**Fersha Ryukaze****: Esto** de las fechas es muy raro, da escalofríos…mejor contacto a Jaime causan…que bueno que te guste, y pues ya has descubierto con quien anda Itachi, aunque te puedo decir que hubo otra chica que le robo el corazón….mejor no digo mas y disculpa mi ignorancia pero… ¿Qué es un mery-sue¿Es algo así como un personaje inventado?...como sea gracias.

**Mari-loki:**se que no fue largo y otra vez, gomen, pero ya iba de salida. Sasuke es muy atrevido pero si llegara a mi puerta y me dice lo mismo que ha Sakura ni dudaría en decirle que acepto jeje, créeme como puede que sea un trato puede que no… ¿don natural? Nah. No lo creo hay personas que escriben mucho mejor y créeme tu tambien puedes, cualquiera puede, mil besos!

**Florciita-Chan:** me fui y ya regrese y me sirvió para venir fresquezita y con nuevas locas ideas que bueno que pienses que mi fic vale la pena espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en diciembre…y ahora a bajar lo subido!!! Es el precio por mandar al pistache la dieta. Besos!

**Judith uchiha:** tus ansias se acabaron, ya que aquí estuvo el capi, tambien tu como otras ya has sabido el nombre de la beba y descuida ya tengo vigiladita a la familia de sasuke y no le harán nada a ella ni a la niña, tambien ya viste que saco el pelo negro y los ojos de sakura gracias y ojala tu te la hayas pasado bien.

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell: **gracias por leer y créeme verificare mi ortografía mas de cerca no lo olvidare ¡gracias por el consejo!

**Princesa-Dark-Angel: que** bueno que lo creas bueno a mi fic tu tambien cuídate.

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten:**hola amiga :) lo se corto…T.T es lo malo de irse de vaca, te vas y sin Internet!! Lo bueno que luego regresas fez quesito y con nuevas ideas, ya ves si ley tu review, me encanto que dejaras uno y pues ya no hemos puesto en contacto, ojala hablemos mas!

**Bongio:**¡felicidades a ti tambien!! Gracias por leerme ojala lo sigas asiendo.

**.-Maria j´.-: **Gomenasai si te espante, jeje es que ese titulo quedaba bien con el capi, y no yo nunca dejaría de escribir un fic cuando veo que a muchos les gusta ¡eso nunca! Como bien dice el dicho no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan!!! Jeje besos!

**Lamsi-chan:** Tía!!! Que bueno que te gusto si ya lo se tío sasuke es muy lindo…pero tienes razón mejor no hay que decir nada que tía se molesta e hijole!! Nos va en feria…jeje ojala sigas leyéndome y muchísimos besos!

**Setsuna17:**gracias por lo ánimos! Ojala sigas leyendo.

**Lunaleen:** que bueno que te guste, y ya sabéis el nombre de la beba.

**L.I.T:**tía!!! O.o tía hermosisima por favor haz caso omiso a lo dicho con la tía lams era broma jeje XD que bueno que te guste y lo se ya tengo hermana!! Y no es una sino dos!! Miya, dayana!! Las quiero mucho!! Y dile a mi tío que tambien le mando un bezotote y a ti tambien, te quiero mucho.

**Antes de que se me olvide quisiera pedirles que por favor sigan votando por el fic que ya quieren ver recuerden solo**

**Tiene que ir a mi profile ahí verá los sumarys de los fic y luego solo tienen que decirme cual es su preferido mediante**

**su**** review plis!! Dejen el nombre de la historia o el número**

**Tienen 12 opciones…Necesito su ayuda!! Hasta ahora las votaciones van así:**

**SECRETO DE ENAMORADO: 1**

**GUERREROS EN EL AMOR: 1**

**UN NOVIO PARA UNA PRINCESA: 1**

**FAMILIA PRESTADA: 1**

**SE BUSCA ESPOSO: 1**

**SE NECESITA MARIDO: 1**

**AMIGA INCONDICIONAL: 1**

**Las demás están en 0…por favor su ayuda es importante.**

**Los quiero mucho**

**Besos…abrazos y merengues.**

**Atte: esme- chan, su más loca escritora.**

**O.O ¿REVIEWS? O.O**

**22 de febrero del 2008 11:55 p.m**


	5. Primera noche

ANTES DE LEER:

_-_un review y un voto para esta loca escritora- dialogó

_-un review y un voto para esta loca escritora-pensamientos_

_-"un review y un voto para esta loca escritora"-pensamientos dentro del flash back_

**-un review y un voto para esta loca ****escritora- inner de Sakura**

(un review y un voto para esta loca escritora) comentarios míos

Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera habría un epilogo donde habrían sasukitos y sakuritas, karin hubiera sido asesinada cruelmente, nunca hubiera habido la matazón del clan Uchiha y definitivamente todo hubiera sido distinto

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece su autoría es de shadow noir wing, solo aquellos nuevos personajes me pertenecen.

Ahora…chan chan chan leche con pan les dejo el quinto capitulo de "padre por acuerdo"

¡DISFRUTENLO!

"

* * *

**PaDrE pOr AcUeRdO"**

**Capitulo**** 05********.-Primera noche: "¿seductora o seducida?"**

_**-Es**__ un reverendo idiota-_

_-__**idiota, pero bien que te dejaste-**_

_-¡no es cierto! Yo solo...solo__... ¡ah! ya ni sé que me paso solo sé que lo odio-_

Bufó molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos, analizó minuciosamente su alrededor allí estaba la puerta del baño, la ventana cubierta por la cortina, un buró con libros, sillones, a unos metros mas allá la puerta de su bebé –se detuvo- su bebé, como desearía volver a esos tiempos donde dormía con Elie acurrucadas las dos en la cama, muy buenos tiempos-siguió con el recorrido- bien, de ahí la puerta de entrada hasta ahora va todo bien-_hasta ahora_- sigue la pared…pared…más pared y…-se detuvo- _él…_.

Ahí tan relajado estaba su _maridito_ leyendo una revista de negocios con la luz de la lámpara iluminando su lectura, parecía tan satisfecho y tan tranquilo y ahí estaba ella a un costado de el, ambos tapados con una sábana, ambos callados ¡oh! Casi lo olvido...ambos en la cama. En la_ misma_ cama.

Se quedó viéndolo.

-¿porqué no me tomas una foto?-dijo Uchiha sin apartar la mirada de su lectura- créeme que te durará mas-

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no por vergüenza si no por cólera.

-no gracias, podrías romper mi cámara-

Apartó la mirada de su revista y la vio fijamente.

-veo que todavía sigues molesta. ¿Enserio creías que iba a ceder?-

-¡pues debiste!-

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, pequeña e ingenua Sakura ¿cuándo aprenderás? Nunca podrás convencerme, **en nada**-

-nunca digas nunca Uchiha-

-pues si sigues creyendo que con escenitas de cariñito podrás hacerlo, enserio nunca me convencerás-se detuvo y sonrió- y menos con escenas tan…vergonzosas y sobreactuadas.-

El solo sonrió con arrogancia y se volvió a concentrar en su lectura.

Sakura lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo y los cachetes inflados de coraje.

-_no fue sobreactuado-_

_**-¿estabas actuando? **__**Pensé que era real-**_

_-¬¬__Bueno, quizás si me pase un poco-_

-_**¿un poco? Yo hasta pensé que te lo llevabas a la cama-**_

_**-**__¡no! Tal vez un poco¡que digo! Yo solo quería dormir sola¡sola!-_

**-FlAsH bAcK-**

_-S__asuke, cariño...-_

_El mencionado paró de quitarse los zapatos, la miró atentamente y alzó una ceja._

_-"__¿cómo me dijo?" ¿Que pasa?-_

_-pues verás- caminó hacia é__l de una manera muy sexy y con las manos en los bolsillos- necesito decirte algo-_

_-dilo-_

_-si, pero antes-dijo divertida, se inclino hacia el y le susurró en la oreja de forma muy sensual- necesito ponerme có-mo-da-_

_Con una sonrisa pí__cara se fue al baño._

_Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y con un tic en el ojo ¿cómoda? Eso solo lo decían las mujeres para una sola cosa: ponerse el pequeño baby doll que habían comprado para la noche de bodas o bien en cualquier día para ponerse una pijama muy pero muy pequeña y para una sola cosa: __**hacer el **__**amor con sus maridos.**_

_Un momento, EL es el __**Marido**_

_ELLA es la __**esposa.**_

_Necesita__** decirle algo**_

_Están__ en la __**recamara**_

_El se esta __**desvistiendo**_

_**¡EN LA CAMA!**_

_Y en estos momentos ella se dirige al baño a ponerse __**cómoda**_

_-"no, no puede ser,"- su tic se aceleró y el tiempo se detuvo muy lentamente mientras veía a Sakura ir al baño, se giró completamente sobre la cama para verla (_el baño estaba a lado de la cama).

-"_ella, ella quiere¡Hacer el amor conmigo¡Esta noche¡Y ahora!-_

_Sakura se giró antes de entrar al baño, por lo que espantó al Uchiha y lo hizo caer de la orilla de la cama._

_-tu solo ponte a gusto, ya vuelvo- dijo y le lanzo un beso con la mano._

_-s-si- dijo nervioso, sudando y con su tic a todo lo que daba aunque Sakura no lo notó._

_Ella solo rió divertida y se encerró en el baño_

_-amiguito-dijo aú__n en el suelo y viendo hacia abajo- prepárate hoy tendremos diversión-_

_Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió_

_-S__asuke, ahora si puedo hablar-_

_El la miró, ahí recargada en la puerta estaba Sakura con un camisón de seda color fucsia y con tirantes y encaje en el escote en v color negro al igual que las orillas, un camisón algo corto que dejaba a la vista sus largas y bien formadas piernas._

_-qu-qu-e que es lo que querías decir- pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo y notable sonrojo._

_-bueno más bien quería pedirte algo-_

_Se puso enfrente de él quien aun estaba sentado en la cama._

_-¿y que es eso?-_

_-pues- le agarro de los hombros y se acomodo, aun parada, entre sus piernas- primero porque no te relajas.-_

_Empezó__ a masajear sus hombros._

_-andas muy tenso, tranquilízate-_

_Sasuke lo disfrutaba, no lo hacia notar pero así era, cerró sus ojos eso se sentía realmente muy bien._

_Poco a poco sakura lo empujó hacia la cama quedando el acostado, ella encima de el y ahora con las piernas abiertas quedando las de sasuke en medio._

_Ella se acerco a su oído, el podía sentir su respiración en el cuello._

_-S__asuke¿harías algo por mi?- susurró_

_-por supuesto- contestó hipnotizado, y con el corazón acelerado_

_-¿estas muy seguro, __**cariño-**__ seguía diciendo sensualmente_

_Empezó__ a soplarle en el cuello muy despacio. Sasuke aun con los ojos cerrados sonreía, ella lo vio y sonrió tambien_

_-"esto es genial¡S__akura mereces un oscar!"-_

_-__**"mejor apúrate y deja eso para luego, claro al menos que si quieras llegar a segunda base, no estaría mal"-**_

_**-"**__¡no! Tienes razón, en teoría yo la tengo porque tu eres yo, como sea mejor me apuro"-_

_-"Sasuke eres todo un campeón vuelves locas a las mujeres, jo, jo al parecer no he perdido el toque"- pensaba el moreno._

_-entonces, haría todo por mi- le volvió a susurrar mientras seguía soplándole_

_-lo que sea S__akura-_

_-mmm, eso me agrada y mucho- le dio un pequeño rose con sus labios_

_-eso tambien me agrada-_

_-entonces-sopló- harías digamos por ejemplo ¿una escultura de hielo para mi?-_

_-usaría todo el hielo del mundo-_

_-¿comprarías un diamante para mi?- sopló_

_El seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_-el más caro de todos-_

_-¿cruzarías el mar por mí?-_

_Ahí se tenso un poco pero luego se relajo, eso lo notó sakura pero no le presto importancia._

_-si, lo haría-_

_-¿cumplirías todos mis caprichos y deseos?-_

_-si-_

_Ella sonrió_

_-¿te cambiarias de cuarto?- susurro aun mas sensual y le dio un beso en el cuello_

_-claro- dijo hipnotizado aun.-"si, si, si hago todo eso por ti pero apúrale quiero acción y...un momento ¿cambiarme de cuarto?- abrió los ojos sorprendido-"¿que demo...?-_

_-¡genial! Gracias- se alejo le dio una palmada en el pecho y brincando se paró_

_Le tomó unos minutos coordinar mientras veía a Sakura buscar unas mantas_

_-"con que era eso, bien sakurita jugaste con fuego y eso es muy peligroso, te vas a quemar"-_

_-alto, antes tienes que hacer algo-_

_Ella se detuvo en seco, y con las mantas en la mano obvio para el._

_-lo que sea con tal de que ya te vayas-_

_-tu lo has dicho lo que sea-_

_Ahora el se acerco peligrosamente una vez en frente de ella la agarró de la cintura y la miro fijamente._

_Ella tiro las mantas._

_-¿Qué ha...?-_

_No puedo seguir, Sasuke la estaba besando._

_No duro mucho pero si hizo que sus piernas flaquearan, el se acerco a su oído._

_-ahora vas a terminar lo que empezaste-_

_Sakura era la que ahora estaba perdida en las palabras de sasuke, este la miró y se empezó a acercar a su rostro._

_La pelirrosa solo cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido._

_-eres muy inocente cierto Sa-ku-ra- le susurró._

_Ella abrió los ojos ahí estaba el con una gran sonrisa._

_-si que eres tonta ¿enserio me creíste¡Oh! Usaría todo el hielo del mundo, por favor eres tan ingenua, ya sabia que era lo que querías- _(ajá si ¬¬).

-_¿pero...?-_

_-tu actuación fue como__ de niña de kinder, vergonzosa y muy sobreactuada ¡incluso pensaste que te iba a volver a besar! y que¿luego me imaginaste llevándote a la cama?-_

_Sakura se sonrojó_

_-hmp, lo suponía eres muy predecible- se dio vuelta rumbo al baño- por cierto- volteó- deja eso donde lo agarraste, no me pienso cambiar de cuarto-_

_La chica iba a replicar._

_-elige, duermes en el suelo o en la cama-_

_Infló__ los cachetes con un puchero_

_-¡no voy a dormir contigo¡ni lo pienses¡ya quisieras!-_

_-muy bien entonces ve por má__s mantas, el piso suele ser muy frió en las noches Sa-ku-ra- se metió al baño._

_¡Arrgg!- aporreó el piso con su pie- es un pelmazo-_

_Empezó a revolver las mantas que tenia mientras las pateaba._

_-__es un gran idio… ¡ahhhhh!- se golpeó con la punta de la cama- ¡estúpida cama!... ¡estúpido día! Me hace rabiar tanto- lo empezó a imitar- hay si, una actuación muy vergonzosa y sobreactuada- ahora puso voz de hombre como un padre que regaña a su hija- pareces niña de kinder Sakura ¿Qué, me imaginaste llevándote a la cama?- volvió a su voz normal- ni que estuviera desesperada ¿que se cree¿un gigoló?-_

_Se acerco a un lado de la cama para ir a acostarse_

_- ¡muchas gracias Sasuke!... ¡gracias por bajarme la poca autoestima que me quedaba!-enojada quitaba las sabanas y las almohadas- ¡estúpida idea!...-le dio con el puño a una almohada- ¡IMBECIL UCHIHA!- _

**-FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK-**

**Sa**kura sacudió su cabeza, y mejor decidió centrarse en su lectura, el libro parecía algo interesante lo había agarrado solo para no ver a Sasuke, quizás no era mala idea leerlo al menos ver de que trataba.

_Lo primordial es saber lo que el adversario quiere, __hacerle creer que él es lo único importante, y sobretodo sentirte poderosa sensual, sexy…_

_-¿Qué clase de libro es este?-_

Puso su vista unos párrafos más abajo.

_primero seria bueno empezar con una insinuación, nada exagerado pero si sensual como para dejarlo sin hablar y tenerlo en su poder y que él crea que quiere algo con él y que usted esta dispuesta..._

_-¿Quién podría leer algo como esto? Fó(1)-_

Lo hojeo rápidamente, traía fotos de parejas en situaciones comprometedoras, consejos, ejemplos etc.

Cerró el libro y leyó la portada: "El arte de la seducción".

-_mierda-_

Suspiro y miro fijamente el horizonte con el libro abierto entre sus manos (¿donde mas? XD)

1

…

2

…

3

…

Le empezó un tic en el ojo

4

…

5

…

6

…

La vena de la frente se empezó a notar.

7

…

8

…

9

…

Cerro de un portazo el libro

10

10.

…

¡10!

…

Con una total cara de enojo y una considerable fuerza, Arrojó el libro a la mesita y con la almohada que tenia en la espalda se la puso en la cara y ahogo un grito.

-¡ahhhhh!_ ¡La vida me odia¡Libro tonto! Todo hoy me salió de la patada_¡ahhhhh!-

Se quito la almohada y relajó la cara inhalaba y exhalaba mientras se daba aire con sus manos lentamente.

-_tranquila sakura, solo fue un tropiezo esto terminará pronto-_

_-__**pues de hecho yo creo que no-**_

_-no es cierto, esto ya se acabara, y no __tendré que verle la cara al tipo...solo una noche si, eso-_ ya mas tranquila, sonrió.

_-__**n.n jeje¿se te olvida que estas casada con el tipo?-**_

La sonrisa desapareció.

_**-**__o.o mierda, lo olvide-_

Con toda tranquilidad y con la mirada fija volvió a tomar la almohada entre sus manos la esponjó con las mismas y la alisó.

Una semi-sonrisa apareció

1

…

La sonrisa se hizo más grande y muy linda.

2

…

Ahora era una sonrisa nerviosa con un tic en el ojo.

2 ½

…

La almohada subía lentamente.

3

…

-¡ahhhhh!-

Volvió a lo mismo mientras se resbalaba por la cabecera de la cama, apartando la almohada mientras se hundía, para luego taparse la cara con la sabana.

-_ ya veo el porque de los divorcios, no los culpo… odio mi vida-_

* * *

**-**

**ShIyA sAsUkE- **

**No**tó como sakura observaba la habitación, como la recorría poco a poco y luego se quedó viendo fijamente la habitación de la niña, después siguió mirando, el lo ignoró y optó por seguir leyendo su revista.

-_bien veamos como va el mundo de los negocios, la bolsa…-_

Sintió una mirada sobre el.

-¿Por qué no me tomas una foto?-dijo sin apartar la mirada de su lectura- créeme que te durará mas-

Ella no dijo nada

-_hmp, creo que sigue enchilada(2), mejor me divierto un poco-_

-no gracias, podrías romper mi cámara-

-_¿Cómo se atreve, ya se-_

Aparto la mirada de su revista y la vio fijamente.

-veo que todavía sigues molesta¿enserio creías que iba a ceder?-

Quizás había un poco de prepotencia en su voz, pero no podía admitir lo que en realidad había pasado después de toda tenia que seguir en su condición de "yo tengo todo bajo mi control".

-¡pues debiste!-

Notó que sakura ya se había empezado a molestar.

-_fabuloso-_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, pequeña e ingenua Sakura ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Nunca podrás convencerme **en nada**-

-nunca digas nunca Uchiha-

-pues si sigues creyendo que con escenitas de cariñito podrás hacerlo, enserio nunca me convencerás-se detuvo y sonrió- y menos con escenas tan…vergonzosas y sobreactuadas.

-eres un… ¡arrgg¡Vete al cuerno Uchiha!- agarró un libro y hundió su cara en él ignorando a Sasuke.

El solo sonrió con arrogancia y se volvió a concentrar en su lectura

Aunque en realidad eso era lo último que ocupaba su mente.

-_todo estuvo muy cerca, y pensar que por poco y caigo redondito en su actuación, tonta creía que yo…, aunque he de admitirlo por un momento me convenció-_ hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo.

Miró a Sakura quien al parecer miraba con confusión un libro, ahora lo tenia de lado al igual que su cabeza mirando una imagen, su cabeza paso de sorpresa a una se asco y luego a otra de sorpresa.

Sasuke puedo notar el titulo del libro.

-_tonta, esta leyendo el libro que era de Ino trata sobre…-_

Notó como sakura se quedo mirando el horizonte y luego de unas muecas arrojo el libro.

El sonrió con satisfacción

-_ja, creo que ya lo averiguo, tendrá su temperamento pero hay que admitirlo me gusta hacerla enojar-_

Cerró la revista y volvió a mirar el techo.

**-FlAsH bAcK-**

**-**_muy bien entonces ve por más mantas, el piso suele ser muy frió de noche Sa-ku-ra- se metió al baño._

_Una vez ahí adentro empezó a cambiarse para dormir estaba poniéndose el Pants cuando pudo oír unos ruidos se acerco a la puerta y se puso a escuchar._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¡arrgg!- escucho un ruido- es un pelmazo-_

_-gracias-_

_Oyó como revolvía las mantas_

_-__hmp ya empezó con su berrinche-_

_-es un gran idio... ¡ahhhhh!-_

_-¿Qué le paso?-_

_Temía__ que algo malo le hubiera sucedido así que puso su mano en la perilla._

_-¡cama estupida!-_

_Se calmo y sonrió dejo la perilla y siguió escuchando._

_-tontita-_

_-¡estúpido día! Me hace rabiar tanto¡estúpida actuación! Hay si, una actuación muy vergonzosa y sobreactuada-_

Sonrió

_-pareces niña d__e kinder Sakura ¿Qué, me imaginaste llevándote a la cama?-_

_Noto que trataba de imitarlo._

-_te falta mucho sakurita-_

_-ni que estuviera desesperada ¿Quién se cree¿Un gigoló?-_

_-yo soy mejor-_

_-__¡muchas gracias sasuke¡Gracias por bajarme el poco autoestima que me quedaba!- _

_-de nada, fue un placer- dijo para si_

_-__¡estupida idea¡IMBECIL UCHIHA!-._

_-gracias, gracias- __decía mientras se inclinaba hacia delante agradeciendo-_

_-jaja.- se fue para el espejo- tonta Sakura enserio creyó que no me había convencido-suspiro- ella no puede saber que si me la creí-_

_Se miro en el espejo_

_-aunque ese beso-_

_Se tocó los labios._

_-no me molestaría volver a repetirlo-_

_Sonrió__ con satisfacción._

_-claro que lo haré, no me hubiera molestado seguir su juego-_

_Se sonrojó recordando su aliento cerca de su cuello_

_Su beso._

_-definitivamente, la quiero para mi, pero ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella¿Solo atracción? O ¿en verdad me puedo enamorar otra vez?-sacudió la cabeza- como sea primero lo primero-_

**-FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK-**

**Sa**cudió la cabeza, todavía se cuestionada si solo seria una aventura o lo que el temía un amor, eso lo dejaría para luego mientras, debería de buscar una forma para que ella fuera suya.

-¿_como le hago? Tiene que ser mía-_habia decisión en su cara-_ pero la pregunta es como-_ alzo una ceja-_ un plan, un plan tiene que ser uno bien pensado no como la tontera de hace rato, aunque no tan tontera porque se la creyó¡rayos! Eres muy buen actor Sasuke-_ sonrió con grandeza-_ si... bien podrías hacer una película, ganarías el papel de mejor actor si ya me lo imagino._

:**-kÜsÖ**:-

_**-**__y ahora- decía courtney cox(3) presentando y con un escote muy pronunciado (_recordad es el sueño de sasuke no mío, si no estaría un papacito de hollywood ¡yomi! Papacitos n.n)_- el oscar de mejor actor del año es para…-abre el sobre- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Por la actuación en la primera noche que durmió con su esposa y como la hemos nombrado "finjo que ya sabia que actuabas aunque por dentro me hacia agua" -_

_Cri…cri…cri..cri.. (cricri n.n)_

_-como sea ¡un aplauso!-_

_¡Eh! Bravo... ¡Sasuke eres el mejor!_

_Subía la escalera acompañado de Sakura quien iba sonriendo y abrazando a sasuke._

_-gracias, es un honor la verdad no me considero un buen actor...OK si que lo soy ¡maldita sea¡Soy un gran actor! _(¬¬)-

_-déjame felicitarte Sasuke-_

_Courtney abraza al moreno, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez segundos y siguen abrazados_

_Alguien empieza a golpear con su pie el suelo._

_Y siguen abrazados._

_-ejem-_

_Se sueltan._

_-tranquila Sakura -_

_-lo estoy la que no me cae bien es ella-_

_-¿Qué¿Quieres pleito?-_

_-pues bueno- se arroja hacia courtney- ¡Sasuke es mió!-_

_-no es cierto es mió-_

_-cállate intento de miss universo ¿Quién te crees?-_

_-¿y tu quien te piensas¿Una chica de anime con súper fuerza?-_

_A todos les sale una gota y Sakura se le queda viendo._

_CRI__…CRI...CRI..._(cricri, amo a cri-cri n.n)

_-¡cállate!-_

_Se empieza a armar una nube de polvo y se empiezan a arrancar la ropa_

_-¡amo esto!- decía sasuke- y otra vez gracias, muchas gracias- _

**-FiN dEl kÜsÖ-**

**-FiN sHiYa-**

**-**gracias, gracias- decía sasuke mientras tenia la lámpara entre sus brazos- acepto gustoso el premio-

Sakura, quien estaba destapada hasta la nariz lo veía con una ceja alzada.

-oye¿qué te pasa¿De que premio hablas?-

-¿eh?- notó lo que hacia, dejo la lámpara y se sonrojo- yo, este-

-tsk, ya vamos a dormir antes de que empieces con mas delirios de grandeza- dijo volteándose y dándole la espalda.

-no tengo delirios de grandeza- murmuró y se estiro para apagar la luz- al menos no muchos-

Se tapo y se durmió.

* * *

**Es**taba durmiendo de lo más rico, la cama era suave y la almohada estaba muy cómoda, todo era muy perfecto.

Un llanto.

_Casi todo._

Abrió los ojos, miro el reloj digital de la mesita _3:45 a.m_.

Con fastidio se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la habitación continua, una vez allí prendió la luz y se acercó a la cuna.

-ya tienes hambre ¿cierto?- Preguntó Sakura.

La niña lloró con más ganas.

Sakura recargo su cara en el barandal.

-Tu buscas hacer que mamá no duerma ¿correcto?-

Lloró aun más fuerte.

-esta bien, tranquila ya capté-

Cargo a la bebé y salió de la habitación por la puerta principal, por el pasillo a oscuras se dirigió como pudo y por donde su sentido de orientación le guiaba, hacia la cocina, una vez ahí no prendió la luz, la claridad de la luna que entraba por la ventana, el pequeño rayo, era suficiente.

Abrió el refrí con Elie en brazos, se agachó un poco y sacó un bote de leche fría.

Elie intentaba agarrar el bote.

-no bebé este no es para ti es para mami- decía mientras se volteaba 

-¡ahhhhh!-gritó

Algo estaba enfrente de ella y se deslizo hacia una pared.

Prendió la luz.

-¡rayos Itachi! Me espantaste- dijo mientras ponía su mano libre en su pecho agitado.

-lo siento, no sabia que alguien mas a parte de mi daba paseos nocturnos- vio el refri abierto- al parecer me has ganado con la idea-

-no soy tú, yo no asalto la comida solo la leche-

La bebé lloro de nuevo.

-tranquila shhh-

Itachi se sorprendió.

-no- no sabía que tuvieras una hija-

-ya vez, soy una cajita feliz (4)-

-je, je ya veo que mi hermano y tu no perdieron tiempo-

Sakura se sonrojo

-no, ella no es de Sasuke-

Itachi agrando los ojos.

-Es decir que tu...-

-¡no! Yo no soy de esas- suspiró- tendré que contarte todo

Le contó desde que su marido murió, el como, cuando, hasta el día que se encontró a Sasuke en la cafetería, cuando le pidió matrimonio y el porque de la urgencia, todo, claro omitiendo ciertas cosas pero en fin el era su amigo, es mas Itachi era por así decirlo su Mejor amigo y no era mentira en su infancia el habia sido uno de sus mejores amigos quizás el mas cercano que tenia.

-y eso es prácticamente lo que pasa- decía mientras preparaba la leche de la bebe, quien estaba en una sillita.

-no lo puedo creer, es que es simplemente increíble-dijo mientras bebía un vaso de leche y comía un sándwich.

-lo sé ni yo misma me la trago(5) pero así es yo soy la esposa de Sasuke por un simple acuerdo-

La nena comenzó a llorar

-creo que quiere eso- decía mientras señalaba el biberón que tenia la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué, oh es cierto lo siento nena-

-es muy linda, te sonara atrevido pero ¿puedo darle de comer?-

-claro-

Itachi la cargo y la niña se calló, dejando que el le diera la mamila.

-creo que le agradas a Elie-

-pues debería, porque aunque este ligada a mi por sangre, desde este momento es mi sobrina-

-hay itachi-

-hola bebé, yo soy el tío itachi- le decía a Elie- y tu vas a ser una niña muy consentida-

-no la mimes tanto si no cuando crezca no se lo voy a poder quitar-

-jajaja, por cierto ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?- dijo sentándose

Sakura lo imitó.

-¿Qué fiesta?-

-¿no te han comentado?- ella negó- bueno veras cada año se hace una fiesta para la beneficencia de alguna institución, y justo el jueves por la noche hay una en una casa de por aquí, no se a que institución se vaya a apoyar pero, como inversionistas, invitan a la familia Uchiha ya que siempre hemos aportado a dichas fundaciones.-

-se oye interesante y mas si es para el beneficio de otros-

-bueno entonces iras, tienes que, eres la esposa de Sasuke ¿no?-

- si, pero no lo sé-

-¿no piensas que seria raro que la esposa del presidente de "Sharingan constructions" no se aparezca para un evento tan importante?-

-supongo que si-

-además no creerás cuando te diga quien da la fiesta-

-¿Quién?-

-no, primero prométeme que vas a ir-

-Itachi…-

-promételo—

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-lo prometo-

-pues bien, nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto-

-¡Naruto?-

-así es-

-entonces claro que voy, un momento¡oh! Ya comprendo porque tantas ansias, se me olvida que Lexi-chan es tu no-vi.-a-

Itachi se sonrojó

-¡lo sabia¿Entonces todo va enserio?-

-pues se podría decir-

-¿ves? es cierto eso de el dicho "del odio nace el amor"-

**-FlAsH bAcK:-**

_**-**__¡QUE SI!-_

_-¡QUE NO!-_

_-¡QUE SI!-_

_-¡QUE NOOO!-_

_-¡QUE SIIII!-_

_-y¿Cuánto dices que llevan discutiendo?- decía un rubio comiendo palomitas._

_-mmm- revisa su reloj- media hora- decía Sakura comiendo una sabrita._

_-sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan- dijo agitada una chica_

_-buenas tardes Ten-Ten- dijeron sin mirarla, veían con toda tranquilidad la escena._

_-hola, solo venia a avisarles que…-se quedo viendo hacia el patio- ¿otra vez?-_

_-si, otra vez- dijeron todos_

_-entonces creo que tengo que esperar a que terminen- se sienta junto a todos mientras ven tranquilamente la pelea._

_-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO UZUMAKI!-_

_-¡Y YO QUE SI UCHIHA!-_

_-¿Por qué pelean?- pregunto la castaña agarrando palomitas._

_-es que están discutiendo sobre la obra que va a hacer el club- dijo sakura_

_-Alexis-san esta encargada de ayudar al director, así que propuso que la obra fuera sobre animales- dijo Hinata_

_-mi hermana le dijo a Itachi que se tiene que vestir de conejo pero no quiere dice que es afeminado-_

_-y ¿Por qué simplemente no se sale?-_

_-no puede- dijo sasuke tomando un refresco- mis papas lo amenazaron, o sale en la obra o no hay permisos, no hay mesada y la próximas vacaciones lo mandan a cursos de verano por lo que no podría venir-dijo Sasuke_

_- y por lo que sabemos Itachi-san prefiere una obra que vivir aislado-dijo Hinata_

_-oh ya entiendo es su castigo¿tus papas se enteraron de lo que hizo?-Pregunto al pelinegro._

_-ajá,-_

_-bueno, nadie le dijo que lo hiciera- mencionó Sakura_

_-si a quien se le ocurre semejante estupidez- dijo Naruto_

_-¡NO VOY A SER UN TONTO Y AFEMINADO CONEJO!-_

_-¡PUES LO SIENTO!-_

_-¡ERES UNA BRUJA!-_

_-¡NO ES CIERTO!-_

_-¡A QUE SI, BIEN PUDISTE PROPONER OTRA COSA ¿POR QUÉ ANIMALES?-_

_-PORQUE, PORQUE, MMM ¡PORQUE SON! SON… ¿BUENOS?-_

_-VES SOLO LO HICISTE PARA FASTIDIARME_

_-SII ¿Y¿ALGUN PROBLEMA? ESO TE PASA POR HACER LO QUE HICISTE-_

_- estos dos van a terminar casados- dijo Sakura._

_-quien sabe, chance y se matan en plena boda- dijo Ten-ten_

_-o en la luna de miel-Dijo Hinata._

_-FUE UN ACCIDENTE, ACEPTALO-_

_-OK PUES ESTO TAMBIEN ES UN ACCIDENTE SERAS UN CONEJO ¡ACEPTALO!-_

_-claro, elote con patas- murmuro_

_-¿QUE DIJISTE?-_

_-nada¡ELOTE CON PATAS!-_

_-¡uuuuuhh!- dijeron todos-_

_-¡tontito! Va a salir con muchas yayá(6)…otra vez- dijo Sakura_

_-pobre chico- dijo Naruto_

_-¿llamo a la ambulancia¿O me espero?- decía hinata viendo como Alexis de acercaba a Itachi- me espero-_

_- mis condolencias Sasuke- dijo Ten-ten_

_-estúpido hermano-_

_Alexis se acerco a itachi...primero le sonrió y luego le dio un buen golpe en la entrepierna y después con el puño le dio en la cara, Itachi se arrodilló de dolor y Alexis se fue de ahí sacudiéndose las manos._

_-para tener 12 años es muy fuerte- dijo Hinata._

_-y para tener 12 años Itachi es muy idiota- dijo Naruto._

_-si todos los de esa edad son así yo prefiero quedarme con 9- dijo Sakura._

_-si- dijeron todos_

_-AHHH ¡AYUDA!-_

_-ya vamos itachi- Dijeron todos agarrando lo que tenían a un lado: gasas, alcohol y curitas._

_Hinata saco un celular._

_Y se fue detrás de los demás mientras hablaba_

_-¿Bueno¿Enfermería? Si ya pueden venir por él,...si, creo que la habitación de siempre estaría bien-_

**-fIn DeL fLaSh BaCk.-**

**Sa**kura solo se reía, viendo a Itachi algo enojado y recargado en la barra.

-no le veo la gracia-

-yo si – decía mientras cargaba a Elie de un lado a otro dándole palmaditas en la espalda- quien te manda a espiar a las chicas cuando se están cambiando, merecías un buen pescozón (7)-

-yo no estaba espiando me tropecé y fui a parar en los vestidores-

-ajá y justo cuando Alexis y las demás estábamos en el baño, y sobretodo cuando ella era la única que terminaba por cambiarse, si claro te tropezaste, como no-

-haya tu, yo se lo que paso y tengo la conciencia limpia- dijo cruzando los brazos.

La bebé empezó a bostezar.

-creo que ya me voy Elie ya tiene sueño-Sakura bostezó- y yo tambien.

-si, mañana hay trabajo- vio el reloj de la cocina- y ya son las 5:30-

-¿tan pronto? Creo que recordar cosas hace que el tiempo pase volando-

Ambos salieron de la cocina y caminaron juntos hasta las habitaciones.

-por cierto, según tu hermano a ti no te importaba el tener que ver con las empresas entonces¿Por qué trabajas ahí? Y mas¿Cómo vicepresidente?-

-bueno en realidad lo que no me interesaba no era la empresa en sí, si no la presidencia, eso absorbe tiempo y yo tengo otras visiones para mi futuro que dirigir una empresa-

-y sospecho que el las palabras Alexis y Familia van en tus planes-

-que bien me conoces-

-¿lo dudas?-

Llegaron a la habitación de la bebé.

-bien has quedado servida, Cerecito-

-si, gracias, aunque no te creas todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar-

-lo se, buenas noche o buenos días, como sea- se fue alejando- ¡y que no te piquen lo mosquitos o mejor dicho que no te pique Sasuke!-

-ja…ja…ja buenas ¡usagi!(8) -dijo.

Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones riendo.

Si que se la pasaban bien juntos recordando los viejos tiempos

En los que todo iba bien o bueno

_Casi todo._

**--Fin del capitulo 05.--**

**El próximo capitulo : Lazos imaginarios "Elie y Tadashi"**

* * *

**HoLa A tOdOs De NuEvO:**

En la última actualización que tuve muchos de ustedes me dijeron o sugirieron que debía actualizar por así decirlo "rápido" y¿saben? Todos ustedes tienen una tremenda razón, mi sueño siempre ha sido poder escribir bien, que le guste a la gente y poder aunque sea darles un rato de diversión y entretenimiento, otro sueño, mas que sueño una meta es quizás llegar a tener tantos reviews como esos escritores que se han hecho famosos en fanfiction y todas sus historias se llenan de reviews así como Kanna Uchiha, Shadow noir wing, mi mama Atori, tía L.I.T por decir algunos y comprendí que si quiero eso debo actualizar pronto y no dejar colgados mis fics como trapos sucios ¿cierto?.

Por eso le eche todos los kilos y me salio este capi que me divertí mucho haciéndolo ojala y les guste ¡eso espero!.

Y aunque no estoy de lo mejor pues me ocurrió una desgracias u.u verán el pasado sábado 15 fui a acompañar a mi papa a un Campamento que organizo la iglesia, fui capitana de unos niños de 5 a 6 años y llegue molida para colmo solo hago de entrar a mi casa y le empiezo a contar a mi mama como fue, cuando noto que esta seria y me dice que…¡mi perico se escapo! No saben me dolió es que la noche anterior yo dejé abierta la reja para que salieran y pudiera limpiar la jaula pero llegó mi mama y pues ella lo hizo pero solo hecho las semillas por arriba por lo que se quedo abierta la puerta, mi perico kiko se fue y mi ninfa pegui por poco se la come mi perro y siento que todo fue mi culpa…no saben, lo lloré mucho lo tenia desde que cumplí mis 7 años, como sea ya me hice a la idea y pienso que es mejor libre como me dijo mi papa "si tienes un amor déjalo ir si vuelve es que te ama si no nunca te amo" y pos como que no regreso yo les dije a mis papas O.o ¿no me amo? Y dijeron riendo "pues yo creo que no" Jeje nada no, hasta yo me reí pero tiene razón es mejor dejar ir si amas algo por eso ya estoy mejor n.n.

**Ahora los significados:**

(1): Es una expresión muy usada aquí en la península generalmente se usa cuando algo huele mal, pero tambien se ha tomado a lo largo del tiempo para referirse a algo que nos desagrada por ejemplo cuando digamos alguien hace una asquerosidad digamos "mira juanita esta comiendo la paleta que estaba en el suelo" "fó juanita" o digamos "¿te gusta mi pintura?" "Fó, parece un garabato" etc.

(2): Esto es lo mismo que "esta ardida" "enojada" o "molesta"

(3): Para los que no conozcan a la actriz ella sale en el papel de Mónica en la serie mas exitosa de todos los tiempos (y mi favorita) "Friends".

(4): Bueno imagino que todos conocen la "cajita feliz" de McDonalds ¿correcto? Para los que no, pues es una cajita de cartón que trae la hamburguesa, papitas, un refresco y un muñeco sorpresa es por eso que le puse esa frase a Sakura como diciendo "estoy llena de sorpresas".

(5): Es lo mismo que "no me la creo"

(6): ES una palabra maya usada en la península y significa "herida, lastimada o cortada"

(7):Es tambien una palabra muy famosa que usamos por increíble que parezca, casi todos los días, los se aquí es simplemente un vocablo maya que significa "golpear la cabeza de alguien con el nudillo del dedo de en medio de la mano, fuerte y con amenaza"

(8): es conejo en japonés.

Oh y claro como abran notado habían otras palabras:

**Shiya:** En japonés significa: perspectiva o campo visual, es el como ve el personaje las cosas y los pensamientos que no se ponen en la narración normal.

**Küsö:**También en japonés significa: imaginación o sueño como bien lo dice sera lo que imagina o sueña el personaje no importa si esta dormido o despierto.

Y para algunos que me pidieron, verán el nombre de la niña lo saque de el anime Rave Master, ojala hayan tenido oportunidad de verlo, en fin hay un personaje, uno de los principales que se llama así y desde que lo vi. me encanto.

Elie o Eli (como se pronuncia) es un variante en francés antiguo del nombre "Elías" y tiene dos significados: "Dios es mi señor" y "compasiva".

**Ahora los agradecimientos**

**Ikamari:** ya viste que fue lo que paso, si lo persuadió, si se emociono pero ¡es Sasuke! Y esto es una historia por lo que no podían ejem tan rápido ese es el chiste ¡la emoción! Mil gracias por tu Review.

**Kira-28:** No te preocupes yo misma tarde en pasar por mi propio fic XD. Y ya has tenido el significado de Elie no te preocupes por tu inner ya sabes como son de fastidiosas y locas.

inner: ¬¬ ¿es una indirecta? 

Esme: pues...n.n tómalo como una crítica constructiva.

Inner: yo te voy a construir tu…#"$"#$

Esme: O.o ¡MAMA! Mi inner dijo una grosería.

Inner: y tu vas a quedar como loca wii n.n

Esme: o.o emm.. mami…ya olvídalo.

Gracias por leerme! n.n

**Hikaru-hyuuga:** me gusta que te guste (?) y ya ves o lees jeje ya le seguí n.n gracias por leerme.

**Lunaleen**: si la bebé es mi bebe XD sasuke terroncito de azúcar n.n y Mikoto me cae muy bien pero tenía que ponerla de mala a fuercitas

Espero me sigas leyendo.

**Jesybert:** ya viste lo que paso entre estos dos…gracias por tu review y tu voto son muy importantes para mi ¡gracias!.

**Bongio:** que bueno que te guste y que sigas leyendo ¡un bezotote para ti tambien!.

**Hatake´Fer:** si a mi tambien me hizo reír eso de "cariño" ese era el chiste XD sigue leyendo! T.q.m

**Stepha-chan**: lamento si te recuerda a una mala persona . pero me encariñe con el nombre jeje plis sigue leyendo ¿si? Te quiero!.

**Hikky:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review me emociona y motiva un buen, ojala sigas leyéndome!

**Kaoru- uchiha: **que bueno que te guste, gracias por leerme y por dejar tu voto!.

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell: **bueno obra maestra no tanto pero me esfuerzo por que salga bien n.n si, claro puedes votar cuando quieras mientras no se acabe el tiempo aunque no te preocupes no yo misma he puesto una fecha aun jeje ¡y que no te cachen! Pero el contrabando es tan lindo …n.n…………………………………………………………………..¡ah! sigo aquí jeje gracias!.

**Sakurass:** Mikoto es un personaje que quiero mucho pero ni modos le toco el papel de villana jeje de la mala suegra, ojala sigas leyendo.

**Fersha Ryukaze**: si ya me lo imaginaba…tranquila O.O Alexis no tiene la culpa créeme muchas pelean por Itachi no solo tu n.n gracias por leerme y por la info.

**LaCchIkIs:** que bueno que te guste! Y estoy pues…bien, jeje espero tu tambien (rima n.n).

**AnimePinkCess:**manita! Te extraño harto! Ya se que contigo cuento para todo por eso te Quero muxisiimo manita linda, que bueno que te guste ¡a ver cuando nos encontramos por MSN!. Cuídate.

**Florciita-chan**¡volví! No estaba muerta estaba de parranda! Jaja XD si pobre Saku ha sufrido muchísimo, como no tienes idea pero ya lo descubrirás pronto en un capitulo mas. Ya ves lo que paso, si durmieron juntos, pero nada de nada…aun XD si, la dieta y el ejercicio u.u pero así es la vida. ojala sigas leyéndome!.

**Setsuna17:** como de que no lo continuo eso ni loca o dejo de llamarme Esme panchita de la perpetua concepción teresita rosadin de la colina (XD). Gracias por leer y por tu voto.

**Alexavenuz**: Gracias por todo, lo bueno es que ya estoy mas o menos pero yo no salgo de una para meterme en otra u.u gracias por tu apoyo no te preocupes ya le daré su pescozón a Mikoto, jeje gracia por votar ¡eres muy linda! Por fa sígueme leyendo.

**Denii-Asakura:** gracias principalmente fue tu review el que me hizo pensar y me animo a escribir con mas entusiasmo mil gracias por personas como tu hay mas lectores felices n.n ojala sigas leyéndome besos.

**L.I.T:**Tia linda Tia peshosha Tia Hermosa Ti amia Tia…¡TIA! Cuanto te extraño! Pero con este Internet me desconecto a cada rato. Gracias por leerme eres la mejor tía del mundo (si te encuentras a otra tía tu y yo no hemos hablado, ya sabes el temperamento de tía lams…tía lams si lees esto plis no te enojes sabes que…estoy loca jeje n.nU) gracias por tu voto, mil besos y abrazos!.

¡gracias a todos!

**las votaciones van así hasta el momento:**

FAMILIA PRESTADA: 4

NOVIO PARA UNA PRINCESA: 4

SE NECESITA MARIDO: 3

SECRETOS DE ENAMORADO: 3

SE BUSCA ESPOSO: 2

GUERREROS EN EL AMOR: 2

AMIGA INCONDICIONAL: 2

EL DESEO VIVE A LADO, VOLVERTE A AMAR Y FUERZA DEL DESTINO: 1

Muchas gracias a los que votaron y a los que no por favor voten es muy importante

solo tienen que ir a mi profile leer los sumarys y votar por la que mas les guste.

Sus votos serán contabilizados por "Esme-chan y su inner S.A DE C.V"

¡Gracias!

Los quiero muxo n.n

¡Gracias por leerme!

Besos…abrazos y zapotitos

ATTE:

XD ESmE-ChAn XD

.:Sumáslocaescritora:.

17 de marzo del 2008

8:08 p.m


	6. Lazos Imaginarios

ANTES DE LEER:

un review y un voto para esta loca autora- dialogó

_-un review y un voto para esta loca autora-pensamientos_

_-"un review y un voto para esta loca autora"-pensamientos dentro del flash back_

**-un review y un voto para esta loca autora- inner de Sakura**

(un review y un voto para esta loca autora) comentarios míos

Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera habría un epilogo donde habrían sasukitos y sakuritas, karin hubiera sido asesinada cruelmente, nunca hubiera habido la matazón del clan Uchiha y definitivamente todo hubiera sido distinto

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece su autoría es de shadow noir wing, solo aquellos nuevos personajes me pertenecen.

Ahora…chan chan chan leche con pan les dejo el sexto capitulo de "padre por acuerdo"

¡¡DIFRUTENLO!!

* * *

**:Padre Por Acuerdo:.**

**CAPITULO 06.- Lazos imaginarios: Elie y Tadashi**

* * *

**Ot**ro día, otra actuación, otro amanecer de cosas nuevas, luego de una larga noche necesitaba un día de paz, ahí estaba en la cocina de su nueva casa intercambiando un dialogo con su marido.

Vaya maridito.

Si lo de anoche solo fue, ESO una noche, ¡lo que le esperaba! el tiempo que durase todo.

Lo bueno era que paciencia le sobraba o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Bueno ya me voy, regreso para el almuerzo-

-ajá lo que digas- decía Sakura mientras comía un plato de frutas y jugo de naranjas.

-¿y Elie?-

-durmiendo-

-bien, y ya deja ese enojo solo, acéptalo-

-tu ego es muy grande ¿cierto Uchiha?-

-no tienes idea cuando- dijo entrando Itachi.

-cállate y vamonos-

-tranquilo primero deja saludar, Buenos días cerecito- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-ya lo hiciste ¿nos podemos ir ya?- dijo ligeramente molesto (¿ligeramente? ¬¬)

-que te esperes, adiós Cerecito- le dio otro beso-

-jajá vete o harás despertar al grinch-

-si yo igual te quiero Sakura- Dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke

-¿Quién dice que no te quiero? Ca-ri-ño- dijo jugando

-tienes razón, te mueres por mi, a-mor-ci-to.-

-ya, ya, antes de que se maten vamos, por cierto, Sakura mi abuelo dijo que quiere conocerte-

- recuerda hacer ya sabes que muy bien-dijo u ordeno Sasuke.

-no hables en codiguitos, Itachi lo sabe y créeme yo se lo que tengo que hacer-

-hmp, como quieras-

Ambos hermanos salieron por la puerta.

-¿verme? Sera mejor que vaya-

* * *

**Es**taba frente a la puerta, tocó y una enfermera le abrió.

-¿si?-

-he, hola soy Sakura la esposa de Sasuke y me dijeron que el señor quería verme- dijo

-Ho, claro pase-

Ella entro, algo nerviosa pero luego cerró los puños y se calmó

-mi nombre es Shizune y soy la enfermera de Uchiha-sama-

-es un placer-

-disculpe, ¿Uchiha-sama? La esposa de Sasuke-san ha venido-

Ahí en la cama de era gran habitación, muy lujosa por cierto, esta un señor de aproximadamente 65 años, pelo negro medio canoso y ojos del mismo color, su piel era pálida, la cara tenia unas cuantas muestras de que ya era grande pero aun así no parecía ser tan mayor.

Sakura lo vio, seguía igual que cuando lo vio de niña, nunca hablo mucho con él solo unas cuantas frases, pero nunca pensó que fuera malo, cuando Sasuke le contó lo que hizo con la novia de él, le costo creerlo.

-hola, Uchiha-san-

-así que tu eres la esposa de mi nieto- dejo el libro que leía en la mesita y miró a la chica que tenia enfrente.

-si, aunque no ha muchos les agrada he imagino que ha usted tampoco-

-he de admitir que me sorprendió bastante, pero comprendo me creas o no a mi nieto, lo que hice estuvo mal pero no debió desobedecerme-

-¿elegir con quien casarse es desobediencia?- dijo Sakura apoyándose el la madera de la cama.

-pues no, pero falto a mi mandato-

-si usted lo dice, pero, con todo respeto no creo que el haya cometido alguna falta-

-explícate-

-vera, el Elegir con quien casarse es algo delicado, pues estará eligiendo a la persona con la cual compartirá su vida, sus secretos, sus temores, sus anhelos, sera una persona a la cual se ligara de por vida-

-no necesariamente-

-lo sé, se que en la actualidad existen los divorcios pero entonces ¿Cuál seria el propósito de unirme a una persona si me voy a separar de ella después? Ciertamente yo no le veo chiste, si te casas con alguien es por que lo amas y estas seguro de que estarán juntos por siempre, formaran una familia y vivirán juntos hasta el ultimo día de su vida, por eso creo que no se le debe imponer el matrimonio a alguien así como así-

-estas diciendo que hice mal ¿no? ¿Qué fue mi culpa su desobediencia?-

-en esencia, si, y le repito no fue desobediencia en ese caso usted fue el desobediente, desobedeció el mandato de la vida el de ser libres de elegir con quien casarse, además Sasuke en este caso ya tenia una perspectiva de lo que quería, estaba seguro de lo que tenia, venir y enterarse de que no es así es un golpe muy duro y quizás eso lo hizo tomar el valor para decidir por si mismo para hacer, lo que desde el principio era su derecho-

-un derecho, ¿Quién lo dice? Y ¿Cómo va a saber si hizo lo correcto?-

-todos lo dicen, lo dice la vida y el sabrá porque su corazón lo guía es como el cuerpo humano, la persona decide que hacer y le manda una señal al cerebro el cual se encarga de decirle a las partes del cuerpo que hagan esto o lo otro y tambien el cerebro es capaz de pensar y saber si lo que hace esta bien o mal pues bien, así es el corazón el sabe que hacer y le manda la señal a la persona, el corazón sabe lo que esta bien o mal no por nada dicen que sigas tu corazonada no por nada la mayor parte de las situaciones están basadas en los sentimiento ya sean ira, tristeza, odio, amor lo que sea y los sentimientos están ligados a nuestro corazón ¿correcto? Dígame usted ¿me he equivocado? ¿No ha usted le pasa lo mismo?-

-ciertamente hablas con inteligencia eso me sorprende tomando en cuenta que eres una simple camarera-

-¿usted tambien? Mire no solo soy una camarera, tambien soy universitaria y un tiempo trabaje en una biblioteca, por lo que no veo ¿Qué es lo que le sorprende? No es cierto que, ¿todo lo que tiene cerebro piensa?- dijo ligeramente molesta

-puede ser pero para pensar hay que saber usarlo-

-créame yo lo se usar y muy bien, ya se dará cuenta- ambos se miraron fijamente en un duelo de miradas.

-disculpen- dijo entrando Aiko- Sakura-san, Elie se despertó y no deja de llorar-

-oh enseguida voy-

-¿Quién es Elie?-

-es mi hija-

-¿una hija?

-si, bueno disculpe tengo que ir y atenderla-

-nada de eso, Aiko trae a la bebe, faltaba mas, quiero conocer a mi bisnieta-

-_¿su que?_ No Uchiha-san ella no es…-

-nada tráela-

-si señor-

A los pocos minutos Aiko entro con la niña en brazos, tenia puesto un mameluco(1) color rojo con una capucha con orejas como de un oso. (¡mi vida! n.n).

-aquí tiene Sakura-san- Dijo pasándole a la bebe que no dejaba de llorar.

-¿sabes? Ha de tener hambre mejor voy a la cocina por su comida- dijo Sakura empezando a irse.

-no, que Aiko traiga la comida aquí y de paso la mía hoy quiero desayunar con mi bisnieta-

-pero…-

-es lo que quiero-.

Sakura lo vio, si bien recordaba Sasuke le habia dicho que estaba muy mal, quizás el creer que tenia una bisnieta lo alegrara un poco, si así era dejaría que pensara que lo era, después de todo no tenia porque arruinarle sus quizás, últimos momentos.

Sakura sonrió.

-Esta bien, ¿serias tan amable de traerlo Aiko?-

-claro que sí, encantada Sakura-san-

Y se fue a buscar el alimento.

-pero tráela aquí para que la pueda ver-

Sakura se acerco a la cama, se sentó en ella y sentó a la bebe quien aun lloraba.

-no llores nena a tu abuelo no le gustaría verte llorar- cargo a Elie y la puso en su regazo a poyando su espaldita en su brazo izquierdo.

Elie pareció entender y dejo de llorar para luego empezar a reírse y balbucear.

-eso es nena, eso es-

-¿Cómo le hacen?-

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿es que acaso los Uchiha tienen un don con los bebes? Ayer que llegué, a la hora de dormir no quería, Sasuke la cargo y se durmió en sus brazos y anoche se levanto en la madrugada fui con ella a la cocina a darle de comer y nada mas hizo Itachi de cargarla se tranquilizo y ahora con usted, es que no comprendo como-

-bueno quizás es el efecto que tenemos los Uchiha con las chicas o la sangre llama ¿cierto nena?, te gusta estar con tu papa, con tu tío y tu abuelo, a que si-

Sakura solo observaba cuan equivocado estaba los uchiha´s y Elie no tenían ninguna conexión, ningún lazo de sangre aunque el lo creyera así.

-pero no nos hemos presentado bebe, yo soy tu bisabuelo pero tu me vas a llamar abuelo, yo soy tu abuelito, Tadashi Uchiha Y tu eres Elie Uchiha la niña mas hermosa de todas, ¿sabes? Eres idéntica a tu padre cuando era niño, así era Sasuke- miró a Sakura- es su viva imagen, tambien tenia el pelo grafilado y así de revuelto lo único distinto es que ha sacado tus ojos pero en esencia es igual a Sasuke, hasta en carácter, recuerdo que nunca dejaba de llorar hasta que lo cargabas, si lo dejabas solo un minuto, se echaba a llorar mares de lagrimas, si definitivamente- miro a la niña- sera una pequeña clon de tu papá-

La niña solo sonreía.

Al igual que sakura.

-_no sabe cuan equivocado esta, Elie no puede ser igual a Sasuke, el no es su padre, pero al parecer él ve lo que quiere ver.-_

Y así era, quizá la felicidad lo segaba y lo llevaba a creer esas cosas, pero al menos con eso estaba feliz, bien le daría su felicidad aunque estuviera en el error mas grande de su vida, si esa bebé lo hacia feliz pues genial podía pensar que Elie era su nieta, que estaba ligada a el y que habia heredado los genes Uchiha.

-¿Sabes? voy a mandar a que le compren unos juguetes para que se divierta y otros para cuando este mas grande-

-no, no se preocupe no es necesario-

-claro que si es mi nieta y se lo merece, tambien tendré que decirle a Sasuke que ponga seguros en los enchufes y que ponga en lugares altos las cosas peligrosas no queremos que tenga un accidente cuando empiece a caminar-

-como usted diga aunque aun falta para eso, Elie solo tiene 3 meses, _aunque quizás ya no estemos aquí para cuando eso suceda-_

-no importa, y tambien cuando aprenda a hablar le enseñaremos a decirme abuelo, eso me gustaría-

-claro, sera lo primero que le enseñe-

-eso espero.- dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con Elie-y por obviedad, abriré una cuenta para ella, tambien le dejaré algo-

-¿Qué? No eso no, Itachi y Sasuke son los únicos que deben…-

-¡faltaría menos! ¿Qué clase de abuelo seria si no le dejo nada a la bebé?, eso nunca lo haré y no me contradigas-

-si, disculpe-

Se sintió como niña regañada es que el que no entendía era él ¡Elie no es nada suyo! Pero claro el no lo sabia.

-_si eso quiero, bien además Elie necesitara un futuro seguro, pero no quiero que tenga nada de aquí tadashi-san es mas terco que sus nietos, ni como persuadirlo, como quiera es su dinero y por los visto-_ observo la habitación-_ tiene y le sobra…-_

Quizás solo estaba alimentando falsas esperanzas pero, si eso lo hacia tener un motivo para vivir, Sakura se lo daría, no era nada malo ¿cierto? Darle aunque sea un rayo de luz a su vida, hacerle creer que tiene una nieta, que aun tiene una razón para vivir.

* * *

**El**ie y Tadashi Uchiha desayunaron juntos, era lindo verlos juntos como si en verdad fueran abuelo y nieta, como deseaba Sakura que eso fuera verdad- se abrazo a si misma-.

-_como quisiera que todo fuera real, darle un abuelo a Elie, un papá, un tío, una abuela, que todos los días jugara con todos que cuando crezca llegue corriendo a despertarnos a Sasuke y a mi y luego ir por sus abuelos y tío, comer todos juntos, verla crecer en los rincones de este hogar ver su primer día de clase en el cual llegue corriendo a contarnos como le fue, luego su primera cita en la cual Sasuke e Itachi interrogaran al chico, cuando llegue avisando que tiene novio, cuando todos la lleváramos a la universidad con sus maletas , cuando viéramos su boda, Ella y Sasuke bailando el vals padre e hija y al final viéndola tener sus hijos, pero se que nada es verdad solo me queda hacer que ella y Uchiha-san lo disfruten el tiempo que tenga que durar-_

-¡Sakura! Hey te hablo-

-perdone es que estaba distraída ¿Qué paso?-

-te preguntaba si Elie tiene un segundo nombre, quisiera mandarle a hacer un dije y una esclava (2)-

-eh si, su segundo nombre es...-

-disculpen- dijo Shizune entrando

-ya es hora de que Uchiha-sama tome sus medicinas y descanse-

-¿tan rápido? Yo quería pasar más tiempo con mi nieta-

-no se preocupe señor mañana Sakura-san se la puede traer-

-este bien- dijo dándole a Sakura a Elie.

* * *

**Ce**rró la puerta con mucho cuidado, quizás iría un rato al patio para que Elie tomara aire y luego la bañaría.

-Espere Sakura-san- la llamó Shizune, Sakura voltio.

-¿si?-

-solo quería darle las gracias-

-¿las gracias? ¿Por qué?-

-es que nunca habia visto a Uchiha-sama tan alegre y de buen humor y con tanta energía tanto que parecía haber mejoras en el, la visita de su nieta lo ayudo mucho, le pido que por favor la traiga de vez en cuando-

-claro, si eso le ayuda, yo lo haré-

-gracias-

* * *

**El** almuerzo como siempre habia sido mas silencioso que el viento, no era porque no hubiera de que hablar si no porque mas bien nadie _quería hablar _y mucho menos desde el pequeño "incidente" de la vez pasada.

Luego de estar sentados en silencio cada uno se fue por su lado: Mikoto al parecer tenía una reunión con sus amigas, Itachi y Sasuke decidieron darle un último vistazo a cierto proyecto en el estudio y Sakura decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco aprovechando que Elie se durmió la siesta, después de todo aún no veía el jardín.

-que lindo…- susurró.

El lugar estaba adornado con cientos de flores de todas clases, colores y formas, habían pequeñas fuentes rodeadas de flores y una fuente grande, la principal justo en medio, el piso era de ladrillos adornado en las orillas con mas flores, el terreno era enorme tanto que mas haya a unos metros estaba lo que parecía ser un invernadero pero eso no es lo que mas la maravillo si no que habia un árbol, un gran árbol de cerezos encima de una pequeña colina con un columpio colgando en unas de sus ramas.

Inconscientemente camino hacia el árbol mientras acariciaba las flores a su paso. Cuando consiguió estar frente al hermoso árbol, tocó la corteza de este muy suavemente y se quedó perdida en su hermosura.

-dicen que las flores de cerezo son las mas Hermosas- Dijo alguien a su espalda

Ella se volteó lentamente.

-¿tú igual lo piensas?-

-claro, me casé con una-

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.

-¿Ese es uno de tus Famosos métodos de conquista?- le preguntó, el se acercó a ella.

-no lo sé- la acorraló haciendo que su espalda quedara recargada en el árbol mientras el ponía una en el mismo y la otra en la mejilla de la chica, la cual solo lo miraba a los ojos- dímelo tú ¿funciona?- acercó su cara a la de ella.

-diría que le falta algo- dijo hipnotizada y mirando los labios del pelinegro, notando como el se erguía para acercarse más.

-¿estas segura?- dijo sensualmente y dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la chica.

Se iba acercando cada vez más, la respiración de ambos se sentía, solo un poco más…

-si, mucho- dijo zafándose de su agarre y alejándose del árbol- estoy muy segura-

Sasuke se quedo en la posición que estaba por unos minutos, luego sonrió, se despego de la corteza del cerezo y la vio.

-¿a que le temes, Sakura?-

-A muchas cosas- dijo acariciando uno de sus brazos, como por una sensación de frío- entre esas…Tú-

-¿yo?, vamos si no muerdo-

Ella rió divertida.

-Aún no- le dijo.

El se puso detrás del columpio y como entendiendo lo que el quería, Sakura se sentó en él, Sasuke la empezó a mecer lentamente.

-¿sabes? Nunca pensé que fueras de las que provoca- le dijo meciéndola por medio de las cuerdas blancas que sostenían al columpio

-yo no provoco, solo digo lo que es, ¿o me negaras que eres peligroso?-

-¿tanto así?-

-Vamos Sasuke tanto tu como yo sabemos que desde siempre haces lo que sea por conseguir lo que quieres-

-Entonces me estas dando a entender que piensas que te quiero ¿no?-

Se puso nerviosa…_ ¿Qué estupidez habia provocado?_ Se mordió la lengua.

-no, yo lo que quiero decir es que…-

Sasuke detuvo el columpio y se acerco a su oído.

-dime...-le susurró- ¿deseas que te quiera?, ¿Qué te consiga para mí?-

Se volvió a sonrojar, Sasuke lo notó y sonrió, la soltó volviéndola a columpiar.

-te lo advierto Sakura, no me tientes, sabes que puedo hacerlo y no me parece mala idea-

-_ al parecer ya empezó con sus insinuaciones de macho egocéntrico, mal jugada Sasuke yo ya no soy la niñita que enmudecía con tu sola presencia, yo se defenderme y mas si se trata de ti, creo que vas a salir perdiendo-_ Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿te quedaste imaginando como seria, el tu y yo?..._hmp ya lo veo, se va a sonrojar y a huir, como cuando niña, no sabe como responder ante esto siempre tan tímida ¿no Sakura?-_

-puede ser que si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu ya te lo imaginaste?- dijo divertida.

-¿_que rayos?-_

Sasuke se sorprendió nunca pensó que le respondería de semejante manera, lo podría esperar de otra pero, ¿de Sakura? De ella no, después de todo no era mas que la niñita que estaba enamorada de él, que con solo una mirada del chico se derretía y quedaba muda si le decía "hola".

Al parecer Sakura habia cambiado y ya no era la niña que se dejaba, ahora sabia defenderse y vaya defensa que usaba:_ psicología inversa_ o lo que es lo mismo "sabes provocar pero yo se mas".

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Te quedaste imaginando como seria el tu y yo?- dijo volteando a verlo sonrientemente

_Le habia devuelto la jugada._

-claro- de tuvo el columpio y por detrás se le acercó- y se ve fabuloso-

-¿a si?- ella s volteó sobre sí y se le acercó muy divertida- me parece grandioso que lo hagas ¿te digo algo?-

-dime- la miró a los ojos, ella muy sensualmente y con una voz que derretiría a cualquier se le acercó al oído.

-pues… ¿Cómo te lo explico_ cariño?...-_puso su voz normal- eso no pasara así que, sigue imaginándolo- se paro del columpio con una sonrisa en la cara y empezando a irse.

Sasuke tambien sonrió, le gustaba la nueva actitud de su **esposa.**

-Sakura-ella se detuvo de espaldas-puedo intentar volver realidad mi imaginación-

La pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa y divertida volteo a verlo.

-Como quieras pero solo te advierto una cosa: Yo si muerdo- dijo bajando y yéndose

Sasuke solo la observó irse.

-Tomaré el riesgo Sakurita, créeme que lo are-

* * *

**Mi**ró el reloj ya eran las diez de la noche, desde el encuentro con Sasuke no lo habia vuelto a ver en toda la tarde ya que se habia ido con Itachi por una urgencia en el trabajo y eso fue casi a las 4:00. Ahora estaba leyendo un libro en la cama.

-que mal que Itachi no haya llegado, y ni puede hablar con el en la mañana - decía para sí- yo que quería recordar viejos tiempos-

-**Ho, los viejos tiempos, los mejores de la vida ¿no?-**

-si como me gustaría regresar a ellos-

-**¿Qué lees?-**

¬¬ ¿no se supone que deberías saberlo?-

-OK pues- voltio el libro- se llama "un Último regalo" lo agarre de la biblioteca aunque no se para que si, solo me trae recuerdos-

-**quizá eres masoquista-**

-no, quizás me gusta recordarla a pesar de todo, es que este libro trata de eso trata de…-

La puerta se abrió y entro Sasuke.

-hola-

-hola, hoy han desaparecido todo el resto de la tarde -

-si, una junta de último momento- se metió a cambiarse al baño

- _al parecer ha dejado lo de la tarde en paz, pero ¡claro! Se me pasó ¿habrá ido a ver a su abuelo?, ¿y si ya le dijo? Ojala y no se moleste, ¿y si le pregunto?-_

Estuvo unos minutos pensándolo mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar-

-tsk, nada pierdo-

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa se paro y se puso frente a la puerta. (Rima n.n)

-oye Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-

-¿de casualidad hoy has hablado con tu abuelo?- dijo mientras se apoyaba de lado en la pared y jugaba con su pie viéndolo.

-no, hoy no en la mañana no he tenido tiempo, y como habrás notado acabo de llegar- dijo desde el baño algo sarcástico-

-tonta, es obvio- murmuró

Se abrió la puerta y Sasuke quedo enfrente de ella, esta no hizo mas que alzar la casa y verlo a los ojos.

-¿porque?- pregunto el pelinegro

- no, nada mas- dijo y se volvió a meter en la cama agarrando de nuevo el libro.

-mmm veo que ya captaste-

-¿Qué?- lo miró.

-que tienes que dormir en la misma cama- dijo mientras iba a acostarse del lado izquierdo de la cama (si te paras enfrente de esta) dejando ver a sakura todo su físico.

Llevaba una playera sport color negra que se ceñía a su formado cuerpo y unos pants sueltos color gris con un cordón blanco.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza saliendo del embrujo.

-Pues si, el suelo no me agrada nada- dijo leyendo.

-créeme terminaras amando esta cama- murmuró acostándose.

-¿dijiste algo?- lo volvió a mirar.

-no, nada-

-eso pensé- dijo poniendo la vista de nuevo en su libro

-y por cierto solo quería avisarte que lo pensé y, lo tomaré me arriesgaré a que me muerdas- dijo desafiante

-como quieras- dejó el libro en la mesa y lo vio- solo cuídate mucho…muerdo fuerte-

-hmp, buenas noches Sakurita- dijo Sasuke para voltearse y darle la espalda.

-buenas noches Sasukito- dijo dándole tambien la espalda.

* * *

**La** luz de la lámpara se esfumó dejándolos en la oscuridad y a ambos una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Se revolvía una y otra vez entre las mantas, le dolía la cabeza, no podía dormir, soñaba cosas terribles, cosas que no quería recordar más.

**:YuMe:.**

_Estaba una Sakura de 13 años mirando el lago mientras arrojaba piedras en la otra orilla de este estaban todos sus amigos con sus trajes de baño saltando desde el pequeño camino de madera o lanzándose desde una cuerda y ahí estaba ella la única con pantalón y un suéter negro._

_-no deberías estar sola-_

_-eso es lo mejor para mi-_

_-el no vale la pena, anda ven a divertirte- decía mientras la jalaba_

_-para el no soy nada- se voltio hacia la persona-lo sé y ya lo acepte ya no me gusta pero no tengo ganas de ir, gracias por estar aquí es bueno tenerte-_

_La persona se acerco y la abrazo._

_-no por mucho-_

_Se separo de ella_

_-no digas eso-_

_-te quiero, no lo olvides, pero me tengo que ir-_

_Todo se volvió negro sus amigos se esfumaron, el lago se volvió negro muy pronto ella termino rodeada de oscuridad en el cielo que antes era azul y ahora era negro aparecieron muchas imágenes de su vida rodeadas de una línea en blanco muchas cosas que le dijeron, todo lo que vivió todo lo bueno y lo malo esas imágenes la rodeaban_

_-esta es mi vida… ¿Qué hago aquí?-_

_"te quiero no lo olvides..". decía la voz_

* * *

_-no quiero ir al kinder- decía una sakura de 5 años en uno de esas manchas se mostraba la escena (de ahora en adelante estas escenas son las que ve sakura en las manchas de luz)_

_-no sera tan malo, vamos yo estaré con tigo – le dijo la persona_

_-¿lo prometes?-_

_-si, lo prometo- ambas juntaron sus meñiques._

_"y cumpliré mi promes**a"**sonaba en eco la voz mientras sakura veía las escenas (la ultima línea sea el eco de la voz)_

* * *

_8 años..._

_-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a pasar ahí el verano?-decía sakura_

_-para conocer gente nueva-_

_-mmm ¿y si no les caigo bien?_

_-lo harás eres la mejor niña del mundo-_

_-tu tambien-_

_"si lo soy pero en mi mundo"_

* * *

_9 años..._

_-Ese niño dijo que soy una molestia-_

_-no, no lo eres-_

_-solo lo dices porque eres amable-_

_-no es cierto, y si eres una molestia pues eres la molestia mas linda del mundo- le dijo a sakura_

_"una molestia que era mi motivo para seguir…"_

* * *

_10 años…_

_-¿Qué quieres de regalo sakura?, hoy cumples 10-_

_-nada, solo que lo pases conmigo ¿si?_

_-claro siempre tendré tiempo para ti- le dio una sonrisa._

_"siempre, ahora mas que nunca…"_

* * *

_11 años…_

_-¿tú quieres una gran fiesta para tus quince?-_

_-solo si tu eres mi niña de las flores y acompañante-_

_-siiiiiiii ¿Qué flores usare?-_

_-pues sakuras-_

_-¡como yo!-_

_-Si una bella flor-_

_-pero no tanto como tu-_

_-claro que si y mas-_

_":Porque tu no te marchitabas"_

* * *

_12 años…_

_-hoy es tu día debes estar feliz-_

_-lo estoy saku,- respiraba con dificultad_

_-no parece-_

_-enserio y mas porque tu estas aquí-_

_-esta bien te creo-_

_"Pero no era así yo lo sabia solo era cuestión de tiempo…"_

* * *

_13 años…_

_-no, no quiero fiesta quiero ir a verla-_

_-entiende hija, en estos momentos es imposible mejor vamos a celebrar tu 13 años-_

_-¡que no! Sin ella no quiero solo quiero saber que esta bien_

_-lo estará-_

_"Que mentirosa era la gente…"_

* * *

_14 años…_

_-que bueno que todo paso, y la pesadilla terminó-_

_-lo se Saku, me alegra poder estar contigo aun-_

_-y lo estarás por mucho. ¡Pronto cumplirás 18!_

_-si...18, serás mayor de edad-_

_-si ahora podrás recorrer el mundo, es lo que más quieres.-_

_"No, no iba a poder…"_

* * *

_15 años…_

_-¡no! No es cierto ella esta bien ¡ustedes lo dijeron!- decía Sakura bañada en lagrimas y siendo sujetada_

_-tranquila-_

_-¿Cómo quieres que lo este itachi? ¡Se muere! ¡Se muere! ¡Suéltame!- pataleaba y golpeaba al chico el solo la abrazo y lloró_

_Todos en la sala tenían la cabeza gacha y un semblante triste_

_-ella, ella quiere recorrer el mundo-decía llorando en el pecho del chico._

_Alzo la cabeza._

_-ella lo hará, recorrerá el mundo y me mandara postales, luego, la alcanzaremos ¿verdad?-_

_-si sakura, la alcanzaremos- dijo hundiendo la cabeza de sakura otra vez contra su pecho_

_"No era verdad al recorrido que iba no podrás ir...aun no"_

* * *

_Las manchas de luz se apagaron, sakura se arrodillo en ese vació oscuro llorando, todo estaba en su mente dándole vueltas._

_Un hospital, una cama, llantos, gritos de dolor, de desesperación._

_Y al final_

_Un cementerio_

_Y una tumba en especial_

_Cientos de voces estaban en su cabeza_

_"estaré siempre contigo"_

_"ya estoy mejor"_

_"no te preocupes ella se repondrá"_

_"Sakura! Ya esta mejor"_

_"nada salio como esperábamos"_

_"hay que internarla"_

_"todo ha empeorado la situación es crítica"_

_"solo queda esperar"_

_"no hay esperanzas"_

_"pueden pasar a despedirse"_

_"no sobrevivirá"_

_"¡Se muere itachi, se muere!"_

_"ella no...Ella no, no puede estar"_

_"solo quiere viajar"_

_"lo sentimos mucho acaba de fallecer"_

_Una tumba en especial…_

_"acaba de fallecer"_

_Esa tumba color blanca…se acerca mas y mas y el eco se hace mas fuerte_

_"acaba de fallecer"_

_Ahí quedo una gran parte de su vida_

_"murió, murió, murió"_

_Ahí, su ser mas querido y admirado_

_"ya se fue a un lugar mejor"_

_Su ejemplo a seguir se quedaría en eso, un ejemplo_

_"se murió"_

_Ahí, la persona que alegraba la vida a todos, la tumba se acerca más y más hasta estar en frente de ella podía verla claramente._

_Sakura podía verse a si misma con 15 años y ropa negra todos sus amigos y familiares reunidos alrededor de esa tumba._

_"hicimos lo que pudimos, lo sentimos mucho acaba de fallecer"_

_"era tan joven"_

_Los cerezos caen de los árboles_

_"pobre chica, se veía tan fuerte"_

_"es una pena, era muy talentosa"_

_"desde siempre se supo, tarde o temprano iba a pasar"_

_"si, pobre, así pasa, pero pobre"_

_Ahí una tumba_

_"acaba de fallecer"_

_"solo tenia 18 años..."_

_Una tumba muy especial Adornada con hermosos lirios…._

**FiN YuMe**

Sakura se incorporó y quedo sentada llevándose una mano al pecho que subía y baja bruscamente por la agitación, su corazón estaba acelerado y estaba sudando mucho e inconscientemente tenia lagrimas en sus ojos vidriosos, habia vuelto a recordar algo que habia querido olvidar.

-Iris…-murmuró entre suaves lagrimas.

* * *

**.:Fin del capitulo 06:.**

**El próximo capitulo: Una flor marchita: Iris Haruno**

* * *

**HoLa ….De NuEvO XD:**

Como lo dije antes estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, así que ya me coordine y estipule en los recónditos espacios de mi muy loca mente y con ayuda de mi socia...osease mi odiosa inner.

Inner:¿odiosa?...pero rebién que buscas mi ayuda

Esme: si, si luego te doy tu estrellita.

Como decía ahora voy a actualizar cada quincena ósea cada quince días.

Inner: ¬¬ obvio por algo le llaman quincena.

Esme: es para los que no sepan

Inner: ¬¬ pues si no son tu…baka

Bueno, DECIA que en total actualizare dos veces por mes, es que con eso de que ya regreso a la escuela y estos bimestres se van rápido pues si actualizo mas seguido voy a reventar por lo que con esto ya tendré al menos 15 días para escribir un nuevo capitulo y cada vez tratare de hacerlos largos.

**Ahora quiero agradecer a esas quince personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review ¡los quiero mucho!.**

**Fersha Ryukaze: **Gracias por tu voto. Obvio soy una gran admiradora de Kanna Uchiha, su forma de escribir me sorprende y cada cosas que pone que me hacen reír es como si estuvieras viendo una película en la pantalla, escribe genial a mi tambien me gustaría escribir como ella, pero para eso se necesita experiencia y creo que de esa me falta un montón y sobretodo auto-estima aunque a veces se me baja, hazte a la idea de que aquí en casa tengo un hermano que estudia Ciencias de la comunicación (mi futuro cineasta como le decimos en la familia XD) y a veces me sorprende las cosas que hace y eso me medio confunde un poco, pero pues todo esta en creer en uno mismo ¿no es así?.

Como seas, cuando hagas tu fic con gusto lo leeré me encantara de seguro, muchas gracias por leerme ¡eso me agrada!. Te quiero, besos.

**Namine 1993**: Gracias por leer…si Ino se paso de Zo…

Inner: esa boquita…

Solo digo (¬¬) que si se paso, pero era necesario, como bien dijiste, para que se casara sasukin con Sakura, Itachi… ¿Qué te puedo decir?. Solo que en esta historia el sera todo un Pan de esos antojables jo, jo y Sasukin…si eso te pareció pervertido aun no lo conoces XD. Gracias por leerme.

**Karoru01: **Gracias por leerme, y créeme tratare de actualizar mas, en cuanto a la palabra…OK entiendo que mucho conocen la palabra "kuso" como "mierda" "rayos" etc., pero hay una gran, bueno diminuta diferencia, veras el "kuso" al que tu te refieres se escribe como ya lo he hecho, pero al yo me refiero se escribe así : "küsö" con las diéresis sobre la u y la o y eso ya significa : "imaginación, fantasía o ensueño". Y el Yume que tu dices en efecto significa sueño pero del que se produce cuando duermes (que ya has visto utilice), el mío era mas como imaginación.

Son la misma palabra pero con la diéresis adquiere otro significado, el de cuando algo va mal se escribe sin ellas y el de "sueño" con las diéresis.

O al menos eso es lo que dice el diccionario pero lo puedes checar buscando en google "AULEX diccionario japonés-español".

Pero mil gracias por notarlo, personas como tu ayudan a los escritores a ser mejor en ortografía, mil gracias por todo.

**Kyuubi93: **yo tambien te mando un bezotote ¡gracias por leerme!.

**AnimePinkCess:** Hermana mía, gracias por leerme ¿Sabes? Eres una genial hermana, y claro cuando pueda me conecto para charla, aunque ya lo hemos hecho y descuida ya estoy buscando casas de adopción o de plano un padre sustituto, aunque te confieso que aun mantengo la esperanza de que tío y papa no se maten T.T ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos? ¿Quién nos entrenaría?...snif ya me puse sentimental, ¡no voy a llorar! ¡soy una Uchiha!.

Inner: T.T ya cállate y llora

Esme: T.T buaaaaa papi itachi!!.

Snif, hay nos hablamos luego hermanita, gracias por leerme. mil besos

**Tami Uchiha: ** me emocionó saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, si, la relación de esos dos es muy…complicada pero ya mejorara te lo aseguro, no sabes cuando puse a Itachi de conejo ni yo me la creí, desde el principio sabia que iba a ser una pelea entre el y Lexi pero cuando llegue a esa parte escribí lo primero que me vino a la mente y no sé como ni de donde salio el conejo jojo, pagaría por verlo disfrazado.

Ten entiendo ¡yo tambien quiero una cajita!, si bien hago cálculos creo que hace mas de 2 o 3 años que no como una incluso hasta mas, todo porque la comida chatarra me hace mal u.u, que cruel...como sea espero tu si te la puedas comer n.n espero me sigas leyendo.

**Setsuna17: **Oh el amor…no te puedo adelantar nada pero…solo te digo que su relación dará un giro drástico en los próximos capítulos y todo para bien, gracias por leerme.

**Denii-Asakura:** Solo dije la verdad XD y tu fic es lo mejor, yo vi unos capis de la serie y el como tu lo adaptaste me gusto mucho, si, se que entre mas actualización mas Fama y mas si es por semana (rima n.n) pero como máximo yo solo puedo cada 15 días en que mi Hermano usa la compu y yo solo la puedo usar de 8:30 a 11:00 de la mañana (eso si me levanto temprano) ya que voy al colegio de 1:00 a 7:40 p.m. y mi hermano regresa a las 12:00 (justo cuando me voy al colegio) y de ahí no se despega, rara vez la uso en los fines de semana y eso nada mas como dos horas mientras el se va a sus partidos de fútbol, es todo un relajo, lo bueno que para noviembre ya me van a comprar mi Laptop ¡pido por que ya llegue ese momento!, bueno dejo de contarte mi aburrida vida, muchas gracias por tu review, muchos besos.

**Hikky: **Gracias por leerme que bueno que te guste, ¡tu tambien cuídate!.

**Hikaru-hyuuga:** Hika-chan mil gracias que bueno que te guste pero no saques conclusiones Sakura no se dejara tan rápido ¿o si? Jo,jo para saberlo tendrás que seguirme leyendo, muchas gracias.

**Ikamari: **Gracias por leerme, y claro que SasuSaku por siempre ¡eso es un hecho!.

**Kaoru-Uchiha: **Gracias, aunque te confieso que me medio costo hacer esas escenas ya que no soy muy partidaria de escenas de seducción y todo eso, me gustan, pero no, digamos que no se me da muy fácil pero poquito a poquito se puede, ojala me sigas leyendo.

**L.I.T:** ¡¡Tía de mi vida!!, gracias por leerme en cuanto a Itachi y Sakura pues a mi me gusta cuando se llevan para que eso cause celos en Sasuke ¡eso me fascina! En cuanto a Sasuke y Elie ¿sabes? Luego de leer tu proposición me que de pensando y me diste una muy buena idea quizás no la arrulle (aun) pero si hará algo mas ya lo veras. Y ya ves, Rave Master fue muy importante para mi aunque ¬¬ los hinches de Cartoon Netwok me lo quitaron, T.T ¡nunca supe en que terminó!, en fin ojala sigas leyendo, te quiero mucho, aunque ya lo sabes ¿no?, cuídate y mil besos.

**KmiUzumaki:** ¿te parezco buena escritora? ¡me apenas! Yo aun no lo creo pero gracias por eso, que bueno que te guste y gracias por votar eso es muy importante para mi.

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell: **que bueno que te guste, yo tambien lo note fue el mas largo, es que una vez que me inspiro no paro n.n, no te preocupes Sasuke va a cambia y celos no faltarán (otra rima n.n) incluso quizás llegues a ver un Sasukin amable pero como dicen por ahí: "todo a su tiempo", gracia por leerme.

**¡Gracias por leerme! Y no se les olvide ir a mi profile y votar por el fic que ya quieren leer, los votos van así:**

**Con 4 votos:**

-Familia prestada

-Novio para una princesa

**Con 3 votos:**

-Se necesita marido

-Secretos de enamorado

-Amiga incondicional

-Fuerza del destino

**Con 2 votos:**

-Se busca esposo

-Guerreros en el amor

**Con 1 voto:**

-El deseo vive al lado

-Volverte a amar

-Otra oportunidad.

**Ahora los significados:**

(1): son los trajecitos completos que usan los bebes están cerrados de los pies y pueden ser de maga corta o larga, por lo general se les pone cuando hay frío ya que la mayoría son muy abrigadores.

(2): son las pulseras de oro que se le regalan a los bebes con su nombre grabado en ellas. Tienen el rectángulo donde viene el nombre en cursiva y ya lo demás es la cadenita normal.

Y como se habrá notado ya apareció otra frasecilla "Yume" que significa "sueño" en japonés pero este se refiere al sueño que se produce al dormir.

Inner: obvio, ni modos que al despertar.

Esme: pues puede que si.

Inner: ¬¬ solo tu sueñas despierta.

Esme: …¬¬ háblale a mi mano.

Inner: por fin, ahora hablare con alguien con cerebro.

Esme: O.oU.

Inner: por cierto te traigo malas noticias.

Esme: ¿Qué pasó?...oh no, no me digas ¿han cancelado Naruto?.

Inner: ¬¬ eso lo hicieron hace mucho y no, no es eso.

Esme: mmm ¿ya ha muerto chamuscada Sofia de fuego en la sangre?.

Inner: ¬¬ no.

Esme: ¿Britney tuvo otro hijo?

Inner: no…

Esme: ¿mi hermano ya termino la Uni y ahora de dedicara a fastidiarme la vida?

Inner: no para eso falta 3 meses ¿eh? Un momento ¿Qué no ya te fastidia la vida? como sea ¡no es eso!.

Esme: entonces ¿ha…?

Inner: ya cállate la mala noticia es que…muajaja…tan tan tan ¡Mañana empiezan las clases! Muajaja

Esme: (sentada tranquilamente leyendo su revista y tomado su "vita línea") ah, era eso pensé que era algo mas importante.

(caída al estilo anime)

Inner: O.O ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE TE DEBERIA IMPORTAR?-

Esme: ¿mmm no se supone que por eso estoy de negro?

Inner: ¿andas de luto?

Esme: T.T siiiiiiii ¡¡NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELAAAAAA! ¡PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTEEEEEEEE! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (pone cara feliz) a ustedes lo veo o mejor dicho los leo o me leen como sea dentro de 15 días ¡los amo! (se pone a llorar mientras se va) ¡NO QUIERO ESTUDIARRRRRRRR, MI VIDA HA TERMINADOOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAAAAA

(Le cae en cima una gran pila de libros gordos)

Inner: por fin, ya se cayó… ¿Esme?... ¿estas bien?

Inner: O.O kuso…creo que la maté.

Los quiero muxo

Besos, y abrazos con zapotitos

ATTE:

XD EsMe-ChAn XD

.:SuMasLocaEscritora:.

31 de marzo de 2008 10:33 a.m


	7. Una Flor Marchita I

-ANTES DE LEER

_-_un review y un voto para esta loca escritora- dialogó

_-un review y un voto para esta loca escritora-pensamientos_

_-"un review y un voto para esta loca escritora"-pensamientos dentro del flash back_

**-un review y un voto para esta loca escritora- inner de Sakura**

(Un review y un voto para esta loca escritora) comentarios míos.

Esme: T.T

Inner: ¿Por qué lloras?

Esme: ¿no has visto? ¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! ¡Los rebasamos!

Inner: chale...snif ¡no voy a llorar!

Esme e inner: (se abrazan) T.T ¡los queremos! Buaaaaa.

**N/A:** Este capitulo se divide en dos partes. Y va dedicado a todos ustedes, quienes se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y es que aun no lo creo pero ¡he llegado a mi meta! ¡He rebasado los 100 reviews! Casi se me detiene el corazón al verlo, ¡mil gracias! Han hecho realidad el sueño de una adolescente.

El capitulo 07 va **dedicado especialmente** a 2 personas: **mi** **tía L.I.T** por ser la primera en dejarme un review cuando empecé esta historia ¡muchas gracias! Por que estas desde el comienzo conmigo y tambien a **setsuna 17** ¡por ser mi review numero 100!

Pero todos y cada uno de ustedes son especiales para mi ¡por ustedes soy lo que soy! ¡Pistaches! Me estoy poniendo sentimental.

Antes de que comience con mi mar de lágrimas quiero recordarles:

Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera habría un epilogo donde habrían Sasukitos y Sakuritas, Karin hubiera sido asesinada cruelmente, nunca hubiera habido la matazón del clan Uchiha y definitivamente todo hubiera sido distinto

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece su autoría es de Shadow Noir Wing, solo aquellos nuevos personajes me pertenecen tal es el caso de Iris Haruno.

Sin mas y antes de que esta autora se ponga a chillar, ¡aquí los dejo con el capitulo 07 de "padre por acuerdo"!

¡¡DISFRUTENLO!!

Esme-chan & Inner productions S.A DE C.V presentan:

-

* * *

**.:****Padre Por Acuerdo:.**

**CAPITULO 07.-Una Flor M****archita I: Iris Haruno**

* * *

-

-

**Er**a hora de levantarse y bien lo sabia, se sentó y se puso sus pantuflas, estuvo un momento ahí sentado tratando de despertar por completo, sintió como alguien se movía, y volteo a ver al responsable.

Sakura se estaba revolviendo en la cama, tenia un semblante tranquilo mientras se aferraba a la almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sasuke sonrió.

- _Eres una caja de sorpresas Sakura -_

Se levantó y fue directo al baño, tras unos minutos salio ya bañado y cambiado, se sentó muy despacio en la orilla de la cama tratando de no despertar a la pelirrosa. Se puso sus zapatos muy tranquilamente.

Un llanto empezó a sonar.

Alzo su vista hacia la puerta que tenia enfrente.

-Elie…-pronunció, una vez que terminó de calzarse fue directo a la habitación de la bebé dejando la puerta abierta y la vio, ahí en su cuna una recién despertada Elie lloraba a mares por un poco de atención.

- ¿ya quieres desayunar? - pregunto a la bebé mientras la cargaba, ella solo le respondió con un balbuceo

- esta bien, pero vamos que tu mamá esta durmiendo - dijo viendo por la puerta, la cama- y creo que no despertara en un buen rato - salió por la puerta principal del cuarto de la bebé.

- vamos, hoy desayunarás un platillo a la Sasuke - dijo perdiéndose por el pasillo y dejándose oír las risitas de la bebé.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, la claridad le estaba pegando en la cara, se estiró y se sentó mientras pasaba una mano por su frente y luego por su cabello, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Suspiró.

Con sus manos en la cabeza se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada mientras veía al techo, suspiro de nuevo.

-Iris...-

Se quedo así unos minutos, luego se volvió a sentar y se froto la cara con sus manos, vio hacia el reloj digital de la mesita…9:15 a.m

Con las pocas ganas que tenia se fue al baño ya ahí se deshizo de sus prendas y se metió bajo la regadera, dejando que las gotas del agua la despertaran poco a poco y alejaran todos sus pensamientos.

- _¿Por qué? Después de tanto tiempo ¿Por qué? -_ apoyo su frente en la pared mientras el chorro de agua le caía.

- _ya no sé que hacer... no lo puedo soportar, no otra vez ¿Por qué me haces esto? -_

-

-

**FlAsH bAcK:**

_- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a pasar ahí el verano? -decía sakura con 8 años_

_- para conocer gente nueva -_

_- mmm ¿y si no les caigo bien? -_

_- lo harás eres la mejor niña del mundo -_

_- tu también -_

_- eso no es cierto -_

_- si que lo es, pero no comprendo ¿vamos tan lejos? -_

_- no es tanto -_

_- ¿no? Japón queda al otro lado del planeta-cruzó los brazos- quiero quedarme aquí en Montreal -_

_- lo sé, pero ya oíste a los adultos- dijo la de 11 años- si quiero recuperarme tengo que cambiar de ambiente ir a un lugar mas cálido -_

_- solo por eso voy a ir, por ti, no quiero que nada malo te suceda - dijo abrazando a la chica_

_- nada malo pasará, te lo prometo -_

**FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK.**

-

-

Cerró la llave y se empezó a secar mientras ponía otra toalla en su cabeza.

Se cambió y empezó a secarse el cabello, lo hacia muy lentamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-_ necesito sacar todo esto...al menos que… no me queda mas remedio, hablaré con Itachi -_suspiró-_ como sea mejor me apuró Elie no tardara en querer comer, un momento _-paró de secarse y frunció el ceño-_ que raro, ya son las nueve y no ha llorado -._

Termino de secarse y cruzó hacia la habitación mientras se hacia una coleta, vio la puerta de la niña abierta y en la cuna no habia indicios de ella.

Puso su mano en su cadera mientras con la otra agarraba el barandal.

- ¿y ahora que…?- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-

-

**Re**corrió toda la mansión en busca de la pequeña Elie, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos con quien.

- Hola - dijo a las muchachas que estaban en el jardín- disculpen-

Las chicas tenían el uniforme de servicio una de ellas era castaña con ojos azules no tendría mas de 20 años y la otra tenia el cabello en un tono azulado y sus ojos eran del mismo color al igual que la primera era muy joven y por último la tercera, esa ya la conocía era Dalia quien tenia el cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos rosa no tendría mas de 25 años.

- Sakura-San - dijo Dalia- buenos días -

- buenos días -

- Hola, yo soy Akane mucho gusto- dijo la peli-azul haciendo reverencia.

- y yo soy maya, un placer- dijo la castaña haciendo reverencia también.

- es un gusto y por favor solo díganme Sakura- les dijo- esto, de casualidad ¿alguna a sacado a la bebé del cuarto?-

Las tres muchachas negaron.

-suspiro- bueno, gracias-

- ¿necesita algo más?- pregunto maya- ¿Qué le preparemos el desayuno?-

- no, nada de eso- dijo negando con las manos- yo hago mis cosas, gracias de todas formas-

- de nada- dijeron las tres viendo a Sakura irse.

- ¡gracias de nuevo! - gritó mientras se iba- ¡y fue un placer!-

- Es una gran persona ¿cierto?- dijo Dalia a lo que las otras asintieron- creo que muchas cosas van a cambiar-sacudió la cabeza- será mejor seguir con el trabajo-

* * *

-

-

**El **único lugar que le quedaba por revisar era la cocina, ¡claro! ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar? Si alguien sacó a la bebé del cuarto es por que lloraba y, ¿Por qué mas llora un bebé? ¡Por hambre! Como se le fue a olvidar.

Justo en el pasillo que daba a la cocina se encontro a Aiko.

- Aiko-san, buenos días- dijo

- muy buenos días Sakura, ¿pasa algo? La veo cansada y algo ausente-

- no estoy bien- contesto tratando de parecer feliz- solo no dormí mucho, de casualidad ¿no sacó a Elie de la cuna?-

- no, para nada-

- oh, bueno voy a la cocina quizás alguien mas fue a darle de comer-

- claro, con permiso-

* * *

-

-

**Es**taba a punto de abrir la puerta de la cocina cuando oyó unas voces provenientes de aquel lugar, se detuvo y escuchó (¬¬ chismosita).

- ¿te gusta eso bebé?-

Se oyó los bucitos que hacia Elie, Sakura no dudo en espiar y entre abrió la puerta, no se esperaba ver eso quizás hubiera sido mas creíble si barnie o los teletubies estuvieran ahí dentro, incluso el set completo de plaza sésamo, pero eso definitivamente superaba sus expectativas.

Ahí en la cocina estaba Sasuke, así es Sasuke Uchiha y con un brazo tenia cargada a Elie, con la mano del mismo sostenía un frasco de papilla y con la mano libre le daba de comer a Elie mientras jugaba con ella, él estaba con una gran sonrisa y el bebé reía encantada.

- Eres una hermosa bebé-decía Sasuke- come más, eso es así- ambos sonreían.

Sakura no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón era una escena enternecedora, nunca pensó de esa forma de Sasuke: un hombre de familia.

Sasuke seguía alimentando a la bebé mientras la paseaba y la hacia reír.

- quien lo diría…-

El pelinegro volteó para ver a Sakura recargada en la pared con los brazos atrás y las piernas ligeramente cruzadas.

Sasuke se petrificó no espera que nadie le oyera y mucho menos la mujer con la que compartía cuarto, se quedó ahí parado mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.

Sakura camino hacia la barra y se sentó en un banquillo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la superficie y en su mano asentaba su cabeza, el Uchiha por fin se movió y lo que hizo fue poner a Elie en la sillita.

-no te preocupes Sasuke tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- el la miro con la ceja alzada- nadie sabrá que el corazón de hielo del gran Sasuke Uchiha por fin se ha derretido- le guiño el ojo- será un secreto entre tú y yo-

- hmp, solo le di de comer es todo- se acerco a la barra y la miró- como su mama estaba bien dormidota, no habia quien la atendiera- sonrió

Pensó que eso le serviría para que Sakura le siguiera el juego pero no fue así, al contrario la chica pareció perdida, su sonrisa se borro y se quedo mirando al horizonte como ida.

- _el sueño...por eso me quede dormida-_

- Sakura, ¿estas bien?-

- si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- sonrió tristemente

- ¿segura? ¿Te pasó algo?- dijo preocupado.

- solo, no pude dormir tuve una pesadilla, una muy horrible-

- Dicen que si lo cuentas es menos duro-

- Sasuke, no lo tomes a mal pero, no me gustaría contarlo es algo muy personal-

- no te preocupes - le sonrió

Ella hizo lo mismo

Mientras Elie intentaba alcanzar el frasco que tenía Sasuke en la mano, estiraba sus bracitos, al ver que no podía dejo de intentarlo y observo a los dos chicos miraba a su mamá y luego a Sasuke, vio como se miraban fijamente, por lo que decidió intervenir ¡hey! ¡Tenia hambre!, ellos podían mirarse después pero ella ahora quería su papilla.

Empezó a hacer soniditos

No le hacia caso.

Solo quedaba una forma.

- ¡ahhhhh!- la bebé empezó a gritar, llamando la atención de el pelinegro y la pelirrosa.

- ¿eh?- Sakura la miró

- creo que quiere esto- dijo alzando el frasco y extendiéndoselo a Sakura pero ella negó.

- termina lo que empezaste, además creo que le caes mejor- dijo señalando a la niña que estiraba sus brazos hacia Sasuke, este no dudo en cargarla para darle de comer.

- ¡esto debe ir al álbum Familia! ¡Rápido traigan la cámara!- dijo entrando Itachi.

- deja de fastidiar- dijo Sasuke para luego darle otro bocado a Elie.

- amargado, Barnie tiene mas humor que tu, Buenos días Chisa(1)- dijo yendo hacia la bebé y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- después de esto la tendremos que vacunar- dijo el Uchiha menor.

- si, lo sabemos eres muy contagioso- le respondió- Buenos días cerecito-le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sasuke solo bufó.

- buenos días Itachi-

- disculpen- excusó Aiko entrando- Sasuke tienes una llamada en el estudio- dijo como siempre tratando cariñosamente al chico que vio crecer.

- gracias- Sasuke asentó a la niña en la sillita y salió sin decir mas.

- ¿pasa algo Sakura?- preguntó viendo como sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

- es solo que…Tuve una pesadilla-

- ¿Solo eso? Ya no eres una nena, eso no te debería asustar ¿no lo crees?-

- Itachi, necesito hablar con alguien ¡ya no aguanto!- decía a punto de llorar.

- habla conmigo- le dijo tomándola de la mano- yo estoy aquí, desahógate-

- ¡no!, digo no es que no quiera pero, no se si decírtelo- lo vio preocupada- no quiero que tu tambien te sientas mal-

- ¿mal? Para nada dime lo que sea- le acaricio la mano- si eso te hace sentir mejor, cuéntame lo que soñaste-

- Es sobre…Iris-

* * *

-

-

**Es**taban desayunando en el jardín, luego de que Sakura le contara sobre su sueño decidieron tomar aire libre y mejor si era desayunando, Aiko se quedó con la bebé mientras ellos desayunaban, al principio se sintió la tención Sakura sabia cuan mucho afectaba esto no solo a ella si no a su Amigo, quizás más de lo que imaginaba, pero aun así necesitaba sacar todo para sentirse mejor.

- y…entonces ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?-

- mas que nada creo que es recordar que ella no esta conmigo- decía triste- la extraño muchísimo-

- lo sé, yo tambien-

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

- ¿hacer que?-

- olvidar, te veo tan tranquilo como si los fantasmas del pasado hubieran desaparecido para ti-

- no he olvidado, solo trato de no recordar-

- ¡eso es lo que vengo haciendo desde los 15 años!-

- pero tu recuerdas todo, yo no, solo guardo en mi memoria los momentos que pase con ella no los momentos que estuve sin ella-

Sonrió tristemente

- ¿recuerdas cuando la conociste?-

- ¿recordar? ¡Me lanzó una piedra! Eso no se olvida fácilmente-

Sakura se empezó a reír

- cierto jajaja pobre las dos lo hicimos-

- ¿Qué traían ustedes con las piedras? ¿No conocían los saludos?-

-

-

**FlAsH bAcK:**

_En el __muelle del lago estaban una Sakura de 8 años e Itachi de 11 ambos platicaban amenamente._

_- y toda la pintura me cayó encima- decía Itachi._

_Sakura no paraba de reír, le parecía muy gracioso._

_- oye, no es divertido ¿quieres reír? ¡Pues te voy a dar motivos para reír!- se abalanzó sobre Sakura quedando encima de ella y haciéndole cosquillas, la pequeña no podía dejar de soltar risas._

_- no, jajaja Itachi detente jajaja ¡no por favor!-_

_- a ver si te sigue pareciendo gracioso- decía divertido._

_Lo que no tenían en cuenta era que justo en ese momento llego una persona que pensó lo peor del asunto._

_- "¿Qué esa no es Sakura?" "¿Qué hace con ese chico?"-_

_- Para por favor, ¡no sigas! Detente ¡ya para!- decía Sakura._

_- "¿¡que le hace ese pervertido!?- empezó a ir hacia ellos._

_- ¡ya itachi! ¡Déjame! Jajaja-_

_Itachi dejo de torturarla con cosquillas._

_El Uchiha se separó de Sakura y se puso de pie, ayudando a la pequeña a pararse._

_- ¡hey tu! Pervertido deja a Sakura- ambos niños voltearon pero sin que nadie lo viera venir le arrojó una piedra a Itachi, lo cual provoco que le diera en la cabeza e iba tan fuerte que lo tiro al lago inconsciente._

_- ¡Itachi!- gritó la pequeña cubriéndose la boca con las manos_

_- eso te enseñara pervertido- Decía la chica mientras en su manos aventaba una piedra y la cachaba con la otra._

_- ¡estas loca!- gritó la pequeña viéndola a los ojos- el no me estaba haciendo nada ¡es el amigo del que te hable!-_

_La chica se asusto y se le cayó la piedra._

_- O.o Kuso(2)... ¡que hice!- ambas chicas corrieron a la orilla de el muelle y vieron como Itachi flotaba boca arriba y con la frente sangrando._

_Como pudo la Mayor arrastró al Uchiha hasta la orilla, ella se arrodillo a su lado mientras la pequeña estaba parada observando._

_- no esta muerto ¿cierto?- preguntó_

_- ¡cierra la boca Sakura!- decía muy nerviosa- a ver, todo va a estar bien -inhalaba y exhalaba- Saku, ve por un botiquín a la cabaña, mientras yo veo como lo despierto ¡pero muévete niña!-_

_- hai(3)-_

_La pequeña salió como rayo en busca del botiquín._

_Habían__ pasado a lo mucho quince minutos, en ese tiempo la chica improvisó una pequeña fogata, mientras en una piedra recostó la cabeza del pelinegro._

_Poco a poco empezó a despertar llevándose la mano a la cabeza ¡si que le dolía!_

_- ¡auch! ¿Qué me pasó?- dijo empezando a abrir los ojos, enfrente de el vio una silueta._

_- Que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo con dulce voz._

_El la miró, tenia el cabello entre rosa y rojo como un tono fucsia oscuro su piel era clara como si fuera de una pequeña muñequita de porcelana (rima n.n) y sus ojos eran unos orbes con un brillo especial color verde Esmeralda (como yopli n.n)._

_- ¿Sakura? ¿Cuándo creciste? -_

_Ella se rió suavemente._

_- yo no soy Sakura-_

_El se sentó rápidamente, mirándola directo a los ojos._

_- ¿entonces quien eres?, ¿ya me morí? Porque pareces un Angel-_

_La chica se sonrojó y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente._

_- ¡Itachi ya despertaste! - Dijo Sakura llegando con el botiquín- me alegra mucho, toma- dijo extendiendo el estuche a la chica._

_Ninguno le hizo caso seguían mirándose con una gran intensidad, Sakura lo notó y sonrió abiertamente._

_- Ejem- llamó la atención de los chicos._

_- Saku, regresaste- tomó en sus manos el botiquín.- gracias, pequeña-_

_- Entonces, veo que ya se conocieron-_

_- algo así, aunque no se si sea bueno tomando en cuenta que me destrozó la frente- dijo divertido Itachi._

_- ¡Gomenasai!(4__) Es que, pensé que le hacia algo malo a Saku-_

_- no te preocupes-le dijo- comprendo que quizás mal interpretaste la situación-sonrió abiertamente y ella le correspondió._

_- bien, vamos a hacer esto oficial- dijo Sakura- Tenshi,(5) te presentó a mi amigo Itachi Uchiha, Itachi te presentó a mi Hermana Mayor, Iris Haruno-_

_- ¿Tu hermana?- dijo sorprendido_

_- si, es un placer Itachi- Ambos se dieron la mano_

_- no, el placer es mío Iris- ambos se miraban fijamente sin soltarse- créeme el placer es todo mío-_

_Sakura los veía a ambos mientras sonreía._

_- "después de todo no va a ser tan malo las vacaciones aquí"- cruzó los brazos- "estos dos no van a darme mucho trabajo, solo necesitan un Pequeño empujoncito"-_

**FiN FlAsH bAcK**

-

-

- Que tiempos aquellos ¿no crees?- dijo Sakura llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

- claro y pensar que tan solo unos años después, ella y yo…-

- si, me emocionó mucho cuando me dieron la noticia, aunque yo ya sabía todo-

- ¿ella te lo dijo?-

- algo así, lo que más me gusto fue como te declaraste, jajaja tú cara nunca la olvidaré-

- si, me costó trabajo y... ¡oye! ¿Cómo sabes que cara hice? Se suponía que nadie lo vio-

-bueno, pues, yo, esto- Decía nerviosa mientras jugaba con la servilleta.

- Sakura- la llamó en tono de reprimenda

- es que las chicas los espiaron- dijo tranquilamente- y luego me contaron todo-

-¿ solo las chicas?, ¿o tú tambien?- pregunto apuntándola con el trinche- no creo que hayan ideado todo sin una cotilla(6) profesional-

- bueno, bueno- decía alisando la servilleta sobre su regazo- de acuerdo, puede que yo les haya ayudado un poco-

Itachi alzo una ceja llevándose una uva a la boca.

- ¡Esta bien!, yo organicé todo demo(7)- apoyó su brazo derecho en la mesa y a la vez su cabeza en su mano- no te negaré que valió la pena, si tuviera la oportunidad lo haría de nuevo- se llevó una pieza a su boca- fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida-

-

-

**FlAsH bAcK:**

_- entonces, ¿vas a hacer algo esta noche__?- preguntaba Sakura apoyada con el pecho en una barda mientras veía a su Hermana juntar leña._

_- ¿a que viene eso?- la miró curiosa- ya sabes que esta noche vamos al festival-_

_- si, lo sé, Demo...-empezó a hacer círculos con su pie- yo me refería a algo a parte, algún plan que tengas-_

_ -pues de hecho- se llevo el dedo a la boca- hay algo, sí, Itachi me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en el festival- siguió juntando la leña._

_- ¿sabes para que?- pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos._

_- no, solo me dijo que me esperaba en el lago- Le comentó- justo unos minutos antes de los fuegos artificiales -_

_La chiquilla de 10 años se alejó de la barda y se acerco a Iris._

_- ¿vas a ir?- le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_- ¿al festival o a donde Itachi?-_

_- ¡A DONDE ITACHI!-_

_- Tranquila -dijo con una gota en su cabeza- supongo, es mi amigo no lo puedo dejar plantado-_

_- perfecto- le dio un beso en la mejilla- no vemos- se fue de ahí saltando alegremente_

_- Que hermana mas loca tengo- murmuró Iris_

* * *

-

_Ya en la noche, El sitio vacacional "Aiko No Mizümi"(8) se vestía de gala, toda la plaza principal estaba adornada con juegos de feria, vendedores de azúcar, de globos, etc._

_Se celebraba, esa noche, el festival de fin de verano, justo una noche antes de que todos regresaran a sus lugares de origen prometiendo volver las próximas vacaciones._

_En un lugar específico ciertas chicas estaban arregladas con sus kimonos._

_- ¡ya párale Ten-ten!- decía Alexis con su kimono amarillo y su cabello suelto- ¡deja de comer tantas bolitas de pulpo!_

_- ¡es que están deliciosas!- dijo la chica de Kimono rosa con su cabello en un chongo._

_- creo que mejor no apuramos ¿no?- dijo Hinata con su kimono gris y el cabello Corto suelto- se nos hace tarde-_

_- Hina, tiene razón- dijo Temari con uno azul y sus colitas- solo falta Sakura, miren hay viene-_

_La mencionada venia corriendo lo más rápido que podía, traía un kimono rojo con flores de cerezo y su cabello en dos chongitos._

_- lo siento- mencionó una vez cerca- es que se me ha hecho tarde-_

_- ¿Dónde esta Iris?- pregunto Ten-ten_

_- dijo que venia luego__- explicó- no se termina de arreglar, pero mejor vamonos-_

_Empezaron a correr entre la gente para llegar al lago, cuando al fin lo hicieron suspiraron agradecidas porque los susodichos aun no __habían llegado._

_- justo a tiempo- mencionó Alexis_

_- ay viene__- dijo Hinata para luego ser jalada por todas hacia unos arbustos._

_Itachi llegó, el iba con su yukata negra se acercó a la orilla del lago y al parecer empezó a hablar solo_

_- bueno yo..."relájate, imbecil no lo estropees" ¡rayos! Es muy difícil, sabio que debía haberlo ensayado-_

_Itachi empezó a dar brincos como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches por su paleta._

_- pero noo tuve que pasármela viendo anime por cable- empezó a inhalar y exhalar- bien…Iris yo… no así no, mejor...hemos sido amigos desde hace varios años, no tampoco muy clásico-_

_Las chicas no __podían aguantar las ganas de reírse, nunca hubieran imaginado a un Uchiha en esa situación: hablando solo, intentando hacer una declaración sin contar las muecas que hacia en su rostro_

_- ¡ahhhhh! ¡Necesito ayuda!- decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡ningún hombre debería pasar por esto!-_

_- ¿Itachi?-_

_Se volteo lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, ahí estaba la causa de su locura:_

_Iris Haruno_

_Llevaba__ un Kimono Fucsia con lirios blancos y su cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado._

_E__l Uchiha mayor quedo a espaldas de la orilla y la chica en frente de el, todo era perfecto el lago era bañado por la luz de la hermosa y grande luna de esa noche mientras en el centro de aquel gran sitio de agua, unas cuantas luciérnagas bailaban al son de su propia música._

_- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- pregunto la oji-verde_

_- y-yo…etto- el chico estaba mas rojo que un tomate- qu-que-quería pe-pedirte algo- dijo nervioso_

_- ¿y que es eso?- preguntó sonriente_

_- bueno yo...etto- un grupo de luciérnagas se acercaron a la cara de Itachi, mientras el intentaba espantarlas con la mano, alejándolas._

_- yo quería decirte que...-las luciérnagas regresaron e Itachi las volvió a espantar- que me gustaría- los animalillos volvieron a lo mismo._

* * *

-

_Las chicas enserio ya se estaban poniendo rojas de tanto aguantarse la risa es que ver así a Itachi: pálido, nervioso, sonrojado e intentando espantar a unos animalillos._

_- pobre Itachi- reía Temari- no se la están facilitando-_

_- oh, Itachi- Decía Alexis limpiando una lagrima imaginaria- creces tan rápido-_

_- jajá jajá- las chicas le taparon la boca a Ten-ten._

_- shhh- del pronunciaron_

* * *

-

_Itachi las volvió a espantar__ a las luciérnagas pero era imposible, pareciera que le querían arruinar la vida a propósito._

_- ¡¡YA ESTUVO BUENO, VAYAN A FASTIDIAR A OTRO, ANIMALILLOS DE SU MADRE NATURALEZA!!-_

_Iris solo lo miro sorprendida._

_- Gomen, Iris-Chan- dijo apenado- pero es que yo...yo-_

_La Haruno comenzó a reír_

_- ¿te parezco gracioso?-_

_- no tú- le respondió- ver que lo intentes, si-_

_- ¿Qué yo lo in…?- la chica le puso un dedo sobre la boca_

_- si, Itachi, acepto, acepto ser tu novia- dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios._

_El chico no asimilaba nada ¡Iris lo estaba besando!, por tal sorpresa el Uchiha se hizo para atrás como por reflejo, pero para su desgracia._

_¡Plash!_

_Cayó al lago._

_- ¡Itachi!- Gritó Iris asomándose por la orilla viendo como el pelinegro salía flotando a la superficie y luego empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. _

_Iris corrió tambien hacia el mismo rumbo esperando a que llegara._

_Una vez cerca Itachi empezó a caminar saliendo mojado de pies a cabeza y cubierto de algas en todo el cuerpo._

_La chica solo se tapo la boca intentando aguantarse la risa._

_- jaja sera mejor que te cambies, jajaja no quieres pescar un resfriado-_

_- no te burles - dijo quitándose las alga- fue tu culpa_

* * *

-

_Las amigas se miraron entre si muy serias, ninguna decía nada solo movían sus ojos viéndose unas a otras._

_1_

…_._

_Se miraron._

_2_

…

_Una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros._

_3_

…

_-jajajajajajaja- estallaron en una gran lluvia de risas recostándose sobre el pasto y agarrando su estomago son sus manos._

* * *

-

_- ¿oíste algo?- pregunto Iris ayudando a Itachi a deshacerse de las plantas._

_- no- contestó- creo que ya oyes voces-_

_- y yo creo que se te metieron algas a los oídos-_

_Ambos chicos empezaron a caminar, si no quería pescar un resfriado tendría que cambiarse, pero, a mitad de camino hizo lo indispensable._

_Tomo la mano de Iris entre la suya._

* * *

-

_- jajaja, parecía el moustro del lago Ness- dijo entre risas Alexis_

_- no, jaja- dijo Sakura- jajaja ¡era Itachi del lago Ness! O mejor a un ¡el moustro del lago Aiko!_

_- jajá jajá - todas rieron con mas fuerza_

_- shhh- se dijeron al mismo tiempo poniendo sus dedos sobre la boca, se miraron divertidas_

_- ¡nah!- exclamaron- jajá jajá- y volvieron a reír mientras chocaban sus manos en el aire._

**FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK**

-

-

- ahora comprendo- decía Itachi tomando un poco de jugo- por fin entiendo porque a las vacaciones siguientes, todos me llamaban "itachi del lago ness", el porque Sasuke siempre se burlaba y hasta el porque un día el tonto de Naruto me regalo un arreglo de algas-

- jeje, es que al siguiente día se nos salio- dijo Sakura- e comentamos a Naruto, el se lo dijo a los chicos y todo "Aiko no mizümi" terminó enterándose-

- mira que me costo lavar mi nombre-

- si, claro- dijo sarcástica- pobre como nunca fuiste popular-

- bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo- dijo poniendo pose de superioridad-

- ay Itachi, ¿sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a ella- dijo sonriendo- ya veo porque se enamoraron y duraron casi 5 años, compartían gustos, tenían las mismas ideas y eran excelentes consejeros-

- ¿Iris era tu consejera?-

- si, de hecho ella me ayudo con mi "obsesión" con Sasuke-

- ¿enserio?, nunca me dijo-

- oh si, ya lo creo-

-

-

**FlAsH bAcK:**

_Una a una Sakura secaba las lágrimas con su frágil mano, estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa llorando sus tristes penas._

_- Saku, ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo rato buscándote- se detuvo a mirarla- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hiciste daño?-_

_Ella negó y se limpio las gotas de agua._

_- no, snif no es nada-_

_- no me mientas- vio la foto que estaba en su regazo y suspiro- es por Sasuke ¿correcto?-_

_Sakura se tiro a llorar, abrazándose a la cintura de su hermana quien solo le correspondió dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda_

_- ya, ya no llores- se puso de cuclillas y le alzó el mentón- no vale la pena-_

_- pero ¡yo le quiero! Solo… solo quiero que él me quiera-_

_- tu eres aún muy pequeña para tener tantos complejos- le dijo- solo tienes 13 años y una vida por delante ¿quieres pasarla siempre sufriendo?-_

_- no, eso no me gustaría-_

_- entonces, ¿no crees que pierdes el tiempo con Sasuke?-_

_- pero yo, yo le…-_

_- si, si lo se lo quieres, ¿el te quiere?-_

_- no lo sé, siempre me dice que soy una molestia-_

_- ¿y eso es lo que eres?-_

_- ¡claro que no!-_

_- ¿Por qué dejas que te lo diga?- Sakura la miró atentamente- tú vales mucho Hime(9), vales mucho como mujer porque aunque no lo veas ya te estas convirtiendo en una y no puedes dejar que te humillen, si yo fuera tu no permitiría que me trataran como trapo sucio-_

_- ¿eso es lo que hace conmigo?-_

_- ¡claro! Dejas que te maneje a su santa voluntad, los hombres son muy creídos, entre mas chicas tengan a sus pies mas crece su ego, no dejes que eso suceda ¡no alimentes la prepotencia de Sasuke! Tu no eres su títere, si quieres que por lo menos te valore, valórate a ti primero-_

_- valorarme...-susurró_

_- si, deja de seguirlo y tratarlo como a un dios, el es un chico igual que otros trátalo igual, veras que si lo dejas de seguir como una sombra poco a poco te tratara distinto y te dará el respeto que mereces, tu eres hermosa- le acaricio la mejilla- siéntete como tal, y oye esto: ¡nunca, por un chico olvides quien eres!, es el peor error que puedes cometer: perder tu esencia-_

_- ¡tienes razón Tenshi!- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo- no voy a dejar que el idiota de Sasuke me humille-_

_- ¡correcto!-_

_- a partir de las próximas vacaciones se acabo la Sakura fanática- dijo alzando el puño- que el mundo se prepare la Sakura que no se deja pisotear ha nacido-_

_- ¡eso es!- dijo mientras las dos se abrazaban- además hay muchos mas peces en el agua, ¿Qué dices de naruto?-_

_- ¡Iris!- dijo separándose- No, el es como mi hermano eso seria incesto-_

_- bueno yo solo decía- dijo volviendo a abrazarse- recuerda que tu vales mucho, nunca dejes que alguien te haga pensar lo contrario-._

_- lo sé- la abrazó con mas fuerza- me alegra que seas mi hermana, siempre me ayudan tus consejos-_

_- para eso estoy-_

_- si, y lo mejor es que tu no cobras-_

_- ¡Sakura!- dijo separándose._

_- bueno, yo solo decía-_

_- jajá jajá- se rieron las dos volviendo a su abrazo._

**FiN dEl FlAsH bAcK**

-

-

- entonces fue por eso- dijo Itachi- cuando volviste se vio tu cambio, ya no perseguías a Sasuke hasta nos espanto te creíamos enferma-

- bueno, mi hermana tenia razón, no valía la pena- dijo Sakura- si se la iba a pasar ignorándome, si que no valía la pena-

- aunque eso de que somos engreídos, no todos son así, hay algunos que son caballerosos, atentos y muy buen mozos-

- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo quien?-

- pues tienes a uno enfrente-

- ¿Dónde? No lo veo- decía sonriendo- me avisas cuando llegue... ¡oye!- dijo sobándose la frente

- ¿decías?- dijo aventando una uva en su mano- aunque no lo creas soy único u-ni-co-

- se deletrear-

- era por si se te habia olvidado- dijo sacándole la lengua

Sakura tambien sacó la lengua y ambos se empezaron a reír.

Pero luego la pelirrosa volvió a su cara seria recordando porque estaban ahí.

-suspiro- pero, volviendo al tema, me alegro mucho como no tienes idea, saber que mi hermana y tú estaban juntos- explicaba melancólica- porque, te confieso que de una u otra manera algo dentro de mí quería libertad, desde siempre sentía que a pesar de ser la pequeña yo debía de cuidar de Iris, ver que nadie le hiciera daño y estar al pendiente de su salud, eso de manera indirecta afecto mi infancia, me sentía atada y que debía ir a donde ella iba-

Itachi la oía atentamente mientras miraba perdido su plato de comida.

- por eso cuando ustedes se hicieron novios, me sentía agradecida que al fin yo podía ser libre, me llamaras egoísta o mala hermana pero así era porque sabia que ella ahora iba a estar con alguien que la cuidara mejor que yo alguien que la amaba profundamente y que mejor que tú. Tú que siempre la protegías y veías por ella aun sin saber lo que pasaba en su vida, aun sin saber que sus días estaban contados-

- No te creo mala persona, Sakura- le dijo viéndola fijamente y sosteniendo su mano- al contrario se que fuiste la mejor hermana, cuando me enteré de lo que Iris tenia me sorprendí bastante, por la fortaleza de ambas, el día que supe la verdad me cuestione muchas cosas y recuerdo que miles de veces maldecía a la vida por intentar quitarme mi felicidad pero vi. que yo habia sido egoísta, tú sufrías mas sabias lo que ella tenia, y aun así no la dejabas, siempre sonreías junto con ella-

Sakura le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

- supongo, que nada me la devolverá así que creo que tomaré en cuenta tus consejos y olvidare el dolor solo tendré en mi memoria los días felices que pase junto a mi hermana y los días felices que ella paso con vida-

Se quedaron mirando con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El sonido de un celular rompió en el aire el momento de los recuerdos.

- disculpa- dijo Itachi dejando la servilleta en la mesa y alejándose unos metros para contestar.

Sonrió al ver lo animado que hablaba por teléfono, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber quien era el o mejor dicho la de la llamada

_- Alexis…_Tú quisieras que fuéramos felices y siguiéramos adelante, ¿cierto Iris?- vio al cielo- y lo haré por ti, sonriendo como tú lo hacías-

- si Cariño- decía Itachi acercándose a la mesa- por cierto ¿estas sentada?, pues siéntate… tu solo hazlo tengo algo que comentarte…no tranquila no es nada malo…bien no me vas a creer pero adivina quien es mi cuñada-

Sakura le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo.

- bien pues nada menos que Sakura Haruno… ¿Alexis? Lexi, querida ¿estas ahí?...es que como no te oía…no, no hablaras con ella hasta después…si lo se soy muy malo…si, si yo le digo si es necesario la arrastro…-

Sakura alzo una ceja algo asustada por la cara de maldad que tenia el Uchiha.

- si yo igual te quiero, adiós- se sentó en la mesa- era Alexis-

-_ noo ¿enserio? No me habia dado cuenta-_ pensó mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Bien Cerecito, termina de desayunar y arréglate-

- ¿para se supone que tengo que hacerlo?-

- Alexis tiene que ir a un día de campo que se organizo para beneficio de una fundación, esto es parte de lo que te conté y pues me llamó para que la acompañe así que tu y mi hermano vienen conmigo- se limpió los labios y se paro- en una hora nos vamos-

- pero…- muy tarde el Uchiha mayor ya se habia ido

-bufó molesta- ahora si estamos bien, ¿Qué creen los Uchiha? ¿Qué me pueden mandar?-

-** pues tú no pones mucha resistencia que digamos-**

- ¿te he llamado?...déjame ver ¡no! Así que no te metas-

-** yo me meto donde quiera lo que te pase me pasa-**

- solo déjame en paz por hoy-

* * *

-

-

**En** el estudio de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro más que ansioso, desesperado, tenía el teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos y al parecer no recibía buenas noticias.

Se revolvió el cabello.

- ¿estas seguro de eso?-

- "_mucho, luego de esa fecha no de supo más de él"-_ le decía la voz de un hombre por el aparato

- ¿y no hay manera de localizarlo?-

- "_por el momento no he buscado la manera, pero seguimos investigando, lo siento mucho Sasuke"-_

_-_ no, no te preocupes- suspiró- los dos sabíamos que eran nulas las posibilidades de encontrarlo-

Oyó como unos pasos se acercaban

- Mejor te llamo luego-

- "_claro, seguiremos investigando, hasta luego Sasuke"-_

_-_ Adiós, salúdame a los otros y gracias… Neji-

Cortó la llamada al sentir los pasos mas cerca y con rapidez colocó el telefono en su base.

* * *

-

-

**Sa**kura habia terminado de desayunar, era lógico que iba a ir al mencionado día de campo, pero no porque se lo ordenaran si no porque bueno aparte de que Itachi es su amigo tenía que aceptar que las ansias la mataban quería ver de nuevo a Alexis Uzumaki. Pero antes de alistarse y alistar a Elie decidió tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse por todo lo que hasta hace poco había recordado.

Llego hasta el columpio donde el día anterior habia estado con Sasuke.

Sonrió

Tenia que admitirlo, no le disgustaba del todo estar con el Uchiha es mas encontraba divertida su actitud, era como si con el nunca se encontrara sin algo que decir, y eso le agradaba de cierto modo.

Con suma tranquilidad se sentó en el columpio, apoyó su cabeza en una de las cuerdas así mismo agarro la misma con ambas manos.

Se empezó a mover despacio.

Desde ahí veía gran parte del jardín, sonrió con melancolía, ahí en una parte del terreno se encontraban unas flores de lirio, habían rojas, amarillas, blancas pero sin duda la que mas le llamó la atención fue el pequeño racimo de lirios rosa pálido, esas eran las que le gustaban a su hermana y las que a ella le recordaban.

Una traviesa lagrima se escapo de sus ojos vidriosos.

Y una sonrisa melancólica la acompañaba en complemento de ese dolor.

Le venían a la mente las memorias de cuando perdió a su Hermana: esa florcilla traviesa que cuidaba.

Todo habia sido tan de repente, ella sabia que la podía perder mas no hizo nada por preparar una despedía, nunca pudo tuvo siempre la tonta esperanza de que no la necesitaría que nunca usaría la palabra _adiós_, pero era imposible atrasar ese momento.

Una lagrima mas le acompaño a la primera.

Recordar era algo que se habia propuesto evitar, pero los recuerdos son imborrables ya que se clavan como las espinas de una rosa.

O en este caso, aunque sonara imposible…

Las espinas de un lirio...

-

-

* * *

**.:Fin del Capitulo 07:.**

**El próximo capitulo: Una Flor Marchita II: La muerte de una hermana.**

* * *

-

-

**HoLa A ToDoS:**

**Y**a estoy de nuevo por aquí.

Inner: ¬¬ obvio si no, no estarían leyendo esto.

Ejem, como sea ya lo he dicho antes este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes, originalmente iba todo junto pero me inspiré de más y se hizo muy largo pensé que iba a quedar muy chocante e iba a aburrir así que lo partí en dos.

**Una Flor Marchita I: Iris Haruno.**

En este me centre un poco en lo que fueron los momentos que paso Sakura y los demás, en especial Itachi, con Iris que como ya habrán leído es la hermana mayor de Sakura y tambien combine esto con lo que ha pasado en el presente, quizás no hubo Sasusaku pero es que necesitaba poner algo del pasado de Saku, para dar seguimiento a esto.

No han sido muchas cosas sobre su relación con Iris pero a lo largo de la historia se verán otras etapas.

**Una Flor Marchita II: La muerte de una hermana.**

Aquí se van a ver los sucesos del pasado en cuanto –como dice el titulo- a lo que paso momentos antes de la muerte de Iris, como fue, el porqué y en que afectó la relación de todos y obvio tan bien se va a dar a conocer el motivo por el cual todos perdieron la comunicación.

Y Bueno ojala y les haya gustado ya que lo hice como que algo apurada es que ya empieza la época de exámenes tan solo esta semana tengo de matemáticas, español y formación cívica sin contar que tuve que hacer un ensayo sobre un libro y estudiar para un examen de ingles sumándole que estoy viendo de ecuaciones y eso me trae en otro mundo. Pero no por eso descuidare mis fics aunque caiga un meteorito o tenga 100 exámenes, no dejo por nada mi fic, n.n.

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Estoy muy contenta porque rebase con 100 reviews ¡¡mil gracias!!**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten:** n.n ¡hola! Etto… ¡GOMENASAI! T.T soy una mala chica, leí tu review en el capitulo cinco y me puse a checar y tienes razón se suponía que te tenia que contestar en el capitulo seis y por alguna razón no lo hice, discúlpame no fue porque no quisiera es que a veces soy muy despistada y como que ando en las nubes me sentí muy mal cuando me di cuanta.

Inner: ¬¬ tú…

Esme: u.u anda dilo.

Inner: ¡mala escritora! ¡ignoras los reviews!

Esme: T.T soy una... ¡no hay palabra para describirlo! (esme se sienta de cuclillas en una esquina mientras hace un circulo con el dedo en el suelo)

Inner: que pena...discúlpala.

Esme: (susurrando) soy mala...muy mala (se empieza a balancear) ¿Qué me pasa? ¿será el alzheimer? ¿Y si olvido todo? ¿Y si se me olvidan todos los reviews? Ahhhhh!

n.n Enserio otra vez lo siento prometo que no vuelve a pasar ahora me fijare tres veces antes de subir el capi. Pasando a otra cosa mariposa gracias por leerme y no te preocupes ya ando mejor n.n ojala sigas leyéndome aún luego de lo que hice, ¡mil besos!

**AlexaVenuz****: **T.T ya lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir ¡GOMENASAI! Lo sé. Soy una tontilla ya díganlo ¡soy basura! Lamento mucho lo que pasó no es porque les tenga mala onda ni nada al contrario ¡las quiero mucho! Pero soy una adolescente bipolar y despistada muuy despistada por eso discúlpame, voy a tratar de ser mas cuidadosa.

Gracias por leerme y ojala me perdones y me sigas leyendo y hay luego te presto un rato a el que quieras n.n ¡un beso!

**Sweetgirl93: **¡gracias por leerme! y de nada me encantó tu fic que bueno que el mío tambien te guste y esperare con ansias tu segundo capitulo, ¡no me lo pierdo por nada! ¡Un beso!

**x.Hayabusa Sakura.x: **que bueno que te gustara, gracias por todos los halagos se que tu tambien llegaras a ser una gran escritora ¡no lo dudes! Gracias por el apoyo n.n ya estoy mucho mejor se que mi periquito esta quizás en un lugar mejor y claro, como tu dices, debo recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos… ¡una fan! T.T eres mi fan…¡¡no sabes cuanto me emociona!! Y ojala luego votes ¿Esme-Sama? T.T me has llenado de orgullo, gracias ¡un beso y un abrazo!

**Bongio:** Gracias por dejarme un review, ojala y sigas leyendo.

**Sakuras:** Gracias por leerme, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, espero y este también.

**Belencita2390: que** bueno que te haya gustado la escena de Elie y el Abuelo, pobre se ha ilusionado pero una esperanza nunca a dañado a nadie ¿cierto? Ojala sigas de cerca la historia. ¡Un beso!

**Hikaru-hyuuga: **¡obvio! A fuercitas Sakura tiene que querer a Sasuke y viceversa pero no se dejan tan fácil tendrán que poner todo de su parte, y que bueno que te gustara tambien la escena de Elie y Tadashi, ahora intento hacer largos los capítulos para que les atraiga mas me alegra que quedaras satisfecha, espero lo sigas con este. ¡Un abrazo!

**Karoru01**: n.n hola muchísimas gracias por los ánimos me ayudaron bastante y me animaron a seguir escribiendo, me halaga que la gente piense que escribo bien y todavía más aún que les guste mi historia, eso me emociona mucho.

Como ya has visto se dio a conocer un poco mas sobre la vida de Sakura, aunque las demás partes de su vida pasada serán reveladas a lo largo de la historia, es en el siguiente capitulo donde viene lo que mas dolor le causo, a mi tambien me gusto la despedida y eso que la borraba y volvía a escribir hasta que me gustó. Ojala me sigas leyendo ¡un beso!

**Aquí neko-chan: **que bueno que te guste, en cuanto a lo del sueño eran solo como recuerdos de su vida, así como cuando uno sueña algo que ya le paso, eso es exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Sakura, disculpa si te confundí n.nU. Ojala sigas leyendo ¡saludos!

**AnimePinkCess: **¡maniíta! ¿En qué andas? Hace un buen que no hablamos, papi oh papi no he sabido nada a cerca del asunto, solo espero aun no estemos huérfanas del lado paterno y que aún conservemos a nuestro tío n.n gracias por leerme manita ¡te quiero muchísimo!, ¡un bezotote!

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell: **que bueno que te guste, y que te haya dejado picada ese es mi propósito XD aún que en cuanto a lo de escenas divertidas, las haré solo que no esperes mucho ya que por si sola no soy muy graciosa que digamos en las historias me quedo en blanco cuando quiero hacer algo chistoso por lo que me cuesta un buen, pero créeme lo intentare. ¡Un beso**!**

**Setsuna17: **¡gracias por ser mi review 100! Por eso te dedico especialmente el capitulo, el romance no tardara mucho en llegar, créeme y un beso otra vez gracias.

**Kiraira: ¡p**rimix! ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo estas? Antes que nada gracias por leerme jeje n.n de nada por lo de tu cumpleaños y te entiendo el día de un cumple nadie quiere hacer nada mas que divertirse y distraerse, ojala me sigas leyendo ¡te quiero!

**Denii-Asakura: **hola, si notes from the underbelly esta súper cómica hasta hace poco la volví a ver y me mató de la risa. No veo el momento en que ya cumpla los quince para recibir mi laptop ¡mi bebe! en tan solo 7 meses seré madre XD de nada por el review es que tus historias se lo merecen, ojala me sigas leyendo y ¡estaré esperando tu actualización!

**Hikky:**gracias por leer mi capitulo y por dejar un review ¡un beso!

**Tami Uchiha: **hola, n.n me encanto tu refrán tiene mucha razón, que bueno que te haya gustado lo de los recuerdos me halaga que pienses así T.T ¡cajita feliz!, la disfrutas mucho de mi parte n.n ojala me sigas leyendo ¡un beso enorme!

**Kaoru Uchiha:** que bueno que te gusto ¡el reto! Jeje no se dejaran tan fácilmente estos tortolitos, que bueno que me sigas leyendo ¡un beso!

**Namine1993: **¡Sasusaku 4ever! Jeje al parecer los papeles cambian y ahora es Sasukin quien tiene que hacer la luchita XD que sufra el condenado. Y ya has sabido quien es la chica y lo importante que fue para Sakura e Itachi, ojala sigas leyendo y espero te haya gustado.

**L.I.T: **¡tía hermosa! A la mayoría le gusto la parte abue-nieta y eso me entusiasmo mucho, quien quita y ese juego se convierte en algo más… podría ser… quien sabe… a lo mejor y… tendrás que seguir leyendo. Si tía, lo sé, 15 días es mucho pero es que casi no tengo tiempo y muchas veces se me va la inspiración, ¿Qué te parece si linchamos a CN? Son malos siempre quitan los animes en su apogeo. n.n gracias por el review ¡te quiero!

**Ari.SasuSaku: que** bueno que te gusto, me gusta que te guste XD Elie y el abuelo, ¡oh vaya! Gran dilema ¿no crees? Pero una mentirilla no le afecta a nadie…aún, que bueno sea de tus favoritos ¡me emociona mucho! Ojala sigas leyendo y este tambien te haya gustado.

**Jesybert: **¡Gracias por tu voto! Sera contabilizado por la empresa que he contratado "Esme-chan y su inner S.A DE C.V" una empresa muy confiable n.nU y bien pagada.

Inner: ¬¬ no me pagas

Esme: ¿Quién te alimenta?

Inner: u.u tú

Esme: ¿no es suficiente paga? ¿Quieres que te mantenga a pan y agua?

Inner: -a pan y agua me tienen todo el día lalalala, O.o un momento si yo no como tu tampoco.

Esme: o.o pistaches y re contra pistaches… ¬¬ te odio.

¡¡Gracias por el review!!

**Fersha Ryukaze**: ¡hola! Que bueno que ya recuperaste tu USB ¡castígalo por andarse perdiendo! Eso no se hace malo USB malo USB.

Inner: el burro hablando de si misma, digo de orejas

Esme: ¬¬ yo no lo pierdo

Inner: ¿así? ¿Dónde esta?

Esme: eh...o.o ("disimuladamente" registra el cuarto)

Inner: ¿y bien?

Esme: T.T rayos…siempre pierdo todo voy a ir con dr.simi creo que tengo alzheimer.

Que bueno que te haya gustado, "yo muerdo fuerte" n.n jeje igual me gusto una Sakura atrevida XD.

Y sip, mi Hermano estudia Ciencias de la Comunicación pero creo, (digo porque es como una tumba nunca me dice nada) se quiere especializar en el cine ¿tu hermana tambien? Que cosas...eso de que los hermanos mayores necesita ayuda quizás es verdad porque para una tarea donde inventé una historia mi hermano se la quedo leyendo para mi que le gustó pero no lo acepta supongo que las dos seremos las guionistas de nuestros hermanos n.n En cuanto a tu pregunta el estudia en la universidad "UNID".

¡Tu igual cuídate! ¡Un besote!

**¡Gracias por leerme! Y no se les olvide ir a mi profile y votar por el fic que ya quieren leer, los votos van así:**

Con 5 votos:

Familia prestada

Con 4 votos:

Novio para una princesa

Con 3 votos:

Se necesita marido

Secretos de enamorado

Amiga incondicional

Fuerza del destino

Con 2 votos:

Se busca esposo

Guerreros en el amor

Con 1 voto:

El deseo vive al lado

Volverte a amar

Otra oportunidad.

Solo un beso.

**Ahora los significados:**

**(1): **pequeña.

**(2):** mierda, o cuando algo sale mal.

**(3): **Si

**(4):** lo siento.

**(5):** angel, es así como Sakura le decía de cariño a su hermana,

**(6):** es alguien a quien le gusta curiosear en asuntos ajenos.

(7): pero.

**(8):** seria algo así como "lago del amor".

**(9):** princesa, es así como Iris llamaba de cariño a su hermana.

-

-hasta dentro de 15 días-

¡¡Los quiero muxo!!

Besos, y abrazos con zapotitos

ATTE:

XD EsMe-ChAn XD

.:SuMasLocaEscritora:.

14 de abril de 2008

8:59 a.m

_-_


	8. Una Flor Marchita II

Hace 10 años…

ANTES DE LEER

_-_un review y un voto para esta loca escritora- dialogó

_-un review y un voto para esta loca escritora-pensamientos_

_-"un review y un voto para esta loca escritora"-pensamientos dentro del flash back_

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo, donde se revelara la verdad.

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece su autoría es de shadow noir wing, solo aquellos nuevos personajes me pertenecen tal es el caso de Iris Haruno.

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 08 de "Padre Por Acuerdo"

¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

Esme-Chan & inner productions S.A de C.V

PRESENTAN:

* * *

"**Padre Por Acuerdo"**

**Capítulo 08.- Una Flor Marchita II: La muerte de una Hermana.**

* * *

-

-

**Hace 10 años…**

Guardaba sus cosas una a una en su maleta rosada, lo hacia con tranquilidad como si el tiempo no le importara, al querer agarrar su demás ropa tiro una foto de su mesita, con mucho cuidado la levantó, suerte que no se habia roto la miró y sonrió esa era su foto preferida, acarició el porta retrato, sin duda era su favorita.

La foto con su hermana...

- Iris, ¿ya terminaste de empacar?- preguntó Sakura desde la puerta.

Le sonrió y dejo el porta retrato donde estaba.

- Ya estoy lista- miró su maleta que estaba apenas con unas dos prendas- bueno, casi-

Sakura le sonrió y se acerco para ayudarle, ahora contaba con 15 años tenia su pelo largo hasta antes de la media espalda y ondulado de las puntas, los signos de juventud se hacían notar en su ya desarrollado cuerpo envidia de muchas de las jóvenes de su edad y su belleza era también algo de lo más notorio.

Empezó a doblar la ropa de su hermana y a meterla en su maleta.

Ambas se sonreían.

Iris ya tenía 18 años, bueno casi, en unos cuantos días los cumpliría tenia su cabello corto hasta muy por de encima de los hombros y se lo había rizado, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial combinándolo con su pálida y suave piel, ella tambien tenia una figura digna de envidiar.

- ¿estas contenta porque vas a pasar tu cumpleaños en "Aiko No Mizümi"?- le pregunto mientras doblaba ropa.

- claro que sí- le respondió sonriendo- tu sabes cuanto amo ese lugar-

- ¿el lugar?, o ¿cierto pelinegro que va a ir?-

- bueno- se sonrojó- si lo sabes ¿para que preguntas?-

- me gusta fastidiar- sacó la lengua- ¿sabes? Creo que a Itachi le va a encantar tu nuevo look-

- ¿tu crees?- vio a su hermana asentir- ¿y que me dices tu? ¿Quieres impactar a Sasuke con el tuyo?-

- no, eso no -sonrió melancólica- tu sabes que ya no siento nada por él, me canse de perseguirlo desde hace unos años, por mí que piense lo que quiera si le gusta o no me viene dando igual-

- hermanita...-la miró con pena- bueno pero al menos los demás chicos se van a sorprender las ultimas vacaciones estabas mas plana que un tronco, Y no me mires así que es la verdad y ahora ¡mírate! Ya eres toda una mujer- decía dándole vueltas a Sakura.

- Estas loca, Tenshi-

- lo sé, tú me lo pegaste-

Ambas empezaron a reír, pero eso no iba a durar.

De pronto Iris se empezó a marear llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Iris ¿estas bien?- preguntó la pelirrosa ayudando a su hermana a sentarse en la cama.

- si Hime- le sonrió- no te preocupes, no pasa nada-

- estas muy pálida- le dijo tocándole su cara- será mejor que llame a papá y mamá-

Se iba a ir pero una mano la detuvo.

- no lo hagas-

- pero, Iris...-

-por favor - le dijo mirándola- tanto tu como yo sabemos que no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer-

- si que lo hay, pueden llamar al Doctor y que…-

- ¿y que me internen?-le dijo- no, si haces eso seguro cancelan el viaje, ¡eso nunca! ¿¡Me oíste!?-

Sakura puso cara de asombro. Su hermana suspiro, bajo la maleta y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

- Mira Sakura, yo se que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco pero, no hay nada que hacer ambas sabemos que estoy peor de lo que parezco-

-no hermana eso no...-

-Saku…no te engañes más, aunque queramos ocultarlo yo se que tu sabias esto desde antes ¿o me equivoco?-

Ella negó.

-pues bien, aunque papá y mamá incluso los doctores no nos digan nada tu y yo sabemos que hace años no estoy bien, que desde que cumplí los quince recaí y aunque han intentado de mil formas darnos esperanzas e incluso aunque lo hayan controlado estos tres años sabemos que no es eterno, los medicamentos dejaran de funcionar y empeoraré-

Sakura empezó a llorar, Iris le alzó la cara con ambas manos

- no Hime, sabes que no me gusta que llores- le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos pulgares- yo estoy bien, me siento bien-

Aunque ella misma sabia que mentía, nada estaba bien pero no quería verla llorar.

- ¿enserio?-

- si, mira vamos a pasar estas vacaciones felices- le dijo- vamos a disfrutar mi cumpleaños ¿si? Es más te prometo que cuando recorra el mundo, tu vendrás conmigo-

- ¿no estas jugando?-

- ¡pequeña! Yo no lo haría, vamos ve a terminar de arreglarte, yo termino con lo mío y así nos vamos mas rápido ¿trato?-

- ¡trato!- abrazó a su hermana- te quiero-

- yo tambien te quiero Hime Chisä (1)...-

Sakura salió de ahí sonriendo mientras Iris las observaba salir de su cuarto.

- lo siento Sakura...perdóname por mentirte- dijo mientras caía una lagrima- pero no voy a arruinar estos momentos, estos últimos momentos.-

-

-

* * *

- Ya llegamos- dijo Sakura viendo por la ventana del carro el gran letrero sobre la puerta principal que decía:

"Aiko no Mizümi"

Bienvenidos

Ya era verano y eso se convertía en sinónimo de una nueva temporada llena en las cabañas vacacionales "Aiko no mizümi".

Cientos de vaca sionistas llegaban en sus camionetas para pasar un cálido verano en tan conocido lugar que dejaba maravillado a quien saliera de ahí.

El lugar era maravilloso, cientos de cabañas que ocupaban cada familia, tenia un salón de reuniones para los jóvenes donde habia una tele, juegos, mini bar., instrumentos etc. y uno para los adultos igual con tele, mini bar., cafeteras, etc.

Tenia varias canchas, una de fútbol, básquetbol, voleibol, y una de golf, tambien tenia un gran terreno en el bosque para los que quisieran dar un paseo y quizás lo que mas atraía del lugar era el lago "Aiko" un hermoso lago de agua cristalina, muy grande en su extensión con un pequeño muelle e incluso una cuerda en un árbol para los jóvenes intrépidos que se arrojaban desde ahí y tambien una para hacer rapel (2) y otra para pasar caminando por en medio del lago.

Sin duda alguna este era el mejor lugar para vacaciones, un hermoso lugar rodeado de los árboles, de toda la naturaleza.

En estos momentos, en el estacionamiento del lugar, muchas camionetas llegaban y en otras las familias se encontraban bajando sus cosas para llevarlas a sus cabañas.

- ¡hey, hola!- llamó Alexis acercándose a los hermanos Uchiha- ¿qué onda?- los saludó de beso.

Los dos grupos de chicos y chicas hacía años que habia dejado su "rivalidad" o esa estupida norma de "los populares y las chicas no van" todo esto al saber que los mayores de cada grupo se habia unido en relación, es decir, luego del noviazgo de Iris e Itachi.

- ¿Acabas de llegar?- preguntó Itachi.

- Si, hace como veinte minutos- respondió- ¿y los demás?

Como si sus preguntas fueran deseos la mayoría, de los que faltaban, se acercaron a ellos, Neji, Ten-ten y Hinata venían platicando por su lado, Gaara, y Kankuro amenazaban a Shikamaru con acercarse a su hermana y estaban entre estos dos.

Cuando se acercaron al trío olvidaron lo que venían haciendo y se saludaron.

- Oye Lexi, ¿y Naruto?- pregunto Temari- que milagro que no esta por aquí-

- Cierto- dijo Sasuke- no habia notado que no estaba-

- Es que lo mande a un encargo- dijo Alexis- lo mande a averiguar si...-

- ¡LEXIII!- venía gritando Naruto- ¡llegaron! ¡Ya! ¡Del otro lado! ¡Hace unos momentos!-

- Que bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿exactamente donde?- preguntó una vez que su hermano llegó agitado.

-Acabo de ver… la camioneta... de los Haruno... del otro lado del estacionamiento ¡rayos! Si que me cansé-

Sin dar aviso previo el primero en salir como cohete fue Itachi, seguido de Alexis quien a su vez arrastro a las chicas, los demás los siguieron sin mayor prisa.

-si ándenle- dijo Naruto- ¡NO ME IMPORTA VOLVER POR DONDE VINE! ¡NO, NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ME CANSE!-

- Deja de actuar como bebé- dijo Sasuke agarrando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa- Y ya vamonos, Dobe-

-

-

* * *

Del otro lado del estacionamiento, las Hermanas Haruno se encontraban bajando sus cosas de la camioneta roja, mientras sus padres se habían ido a la recepción a checar unos papeles.

- No puedo creer que por fin estemos aquí- dijo Sakura- me pareció eterno el viaje-

- Claro, fueron quien sabe cuantas horas de vuelo- decía Iris- y luego viajar en carretera desde Tokio hasta aquí, pero lo bueno es que llegamos-

- si, eso es lo bueno- dijo bajado una maleta- y ya quiero... ¿Iris?- dijo al ver a su hermana recargada en el carro con una mano en la cabeza y ligeramente pálida.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo una vez cerca de ella- ¿Qué pasó?-

- solo fue un ligero mareo- respondió con una sonrisa- nada de que preocuparse-

- Esto no me gusta, creo que será mejor contarles a todos-

- ¡no!- le apretó el brazo- no quiero Sakura, prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie-

- Pero Iris-

- Prométemelo, por favor no quiero arruinar mis vacaciones, ni arruinárselas a nadie-

- esta bien yo lo haré-

Se quedaron viendo fijamente.

- ¡Iris-chan, Sakura-Chan!- ambas voltearon para ver como sus amigos se acercaban hacia ellas.

- ¡hola!- sonrió abiertamente Iris para acercarse a ellos, no sin antes enviarle una mirada a Sakura la cual solo asintió.

Las chicas abrazaron a Iris y Sakura, luego Itachi jaló a Iris y la saludo con un beso en los labios mientras los demás se saludaban.

- wow, te ves muy linda Iris y tu ¿Quién eres?- decía Ten-ten- ¿Qué hiciste con Sakura? Mi amiga es linda pero no parece una modelo-

- ¡Ten- ten!- Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- las dos se ven muy bien- dijo Itachi abrazando por la espalda a Iris.

- ¿Decidiste salir de tu capullo Sakurita?- preguntó Sasuke- ¿o es otra táctica para ver si te hago caso?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la contestación de la pelirrosa, quien solo sonrió y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Sasuke, Sasuke tonto e ingenuo Sasuke- dijo acercándose a él- ¿Enserio piensas que gastaría todo mi tiempo en alguien como tú?-

- No Sabes mentir, siempre serás la molestia enamorada de mí-

- No me hagas reír Uchiha, dirás era porque ya no siento nada por ti- respondió- seré una molestia pero no la tuya así que ve donde te consigues otra-

Los ahí presentes intentaban aguantarse la risa, Sakura habia dejado a Sasuke con la boca abierta mientras ella se iba de ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Iris

- A ver a papá y mamá ¿vienen?-

Sus amigos empezaron a caminar mientras un aún sorprendido Sasuke se encontraba estático en su lugar.

- como se atreve...-

-deja de actuar como bebé- dijo riéndose Naruto mientras se lo llevaba- y ya vamonos, Teme-

-

-

* * *

Ahora era de noche, las Haruno se encontraban en casa, sin nada mas que hacer que ver tele o mirar las estrellas, que era lo que la mayor hacia en estos momentos, desde el techo de su cabaña.

- Hey, extraña- llamó Sakura subiendo- ¿que haces tan solita?-

- nada, solo miró el cielo- le dijo mirándola- ¿no crees que es hermoso?-suspiró- quisiera quedarme así para siempre, en este lugar, en esta noche-decía cerrando los ojos- congelar este momento y hacerlo solo mío, solo tuyo, solo nuestro-

- tambien me gustaría- dijo sentándose junto a ella- ¿Te la has pasado bien hoy con Itachi?-

- como nunca, fuimos al lago y luego caminamos hasta el pequeño pueblo que esta cerca-

- ¿han ido solos?-su hermana asintió- deja que papá y mamá se enteren, sabes que no debes cansarte ¡el pueblo no está tan cerca!-

- Sakura...-La llamó suavemente- no hagas dramas, ¿estoy aquí cierto? Además, con Itachi me siento como nueva nada me pasa con él contando que vive en Konoha por lo que ha ido a Konoha-Mura(3) varias veces, deberías conocerlo ¡es hermoso!-

-suspiro- ¿Qué voy ha hacer contigo?-negó con la cabeza- no tienes quien te detenga- le sonrió

Iris empezó a toser, por lo que se tapo la boca con la mano, el color se fue de su rostro.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo colocándole una mano en la espalda, ella asintió- estas muy pálida-

- es el tratamiento-tosió- Tsunade-sama dijo que era normal, no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada-

- ne, Iris creó que es el momento de que les digas a todos-

- ¡no!-gritó lo que provoco que tosiera mas fuerte- no quiero que sepan, no quiero que me traten distinto-

- tranquila, ellos no lo harán-le dijo- de eso estoy segura-

- ¡no seas ingenua!- la miró tristemente-¡claro que lo harán!, lo harán me trataran como a una muñeca de porcelana, cuidándome a cada momento-

- pero...-

- pero nada, Hermana, lo superé cuando era una niña-le recordó- créeme lo haré de nuevo, no me daré por vencida- le sonrió- además todavía tengo que recorrer el mundo, no dejare que nada me lo impida, después de todo Tsunade-sama aseguró que yo estaba mejor ¿cierto?-

- si, ella dijo que con el tratamiento estarías bien, por eso te lo aplicaron, ella dijo que te curaría como la ultima vez-

- hay esta- le sonrió- ¿de que te preocupas? Saldré de esta también.-

Pero ella sabia que quizás nada era así, estaba bien que antes lo hubiera superado, pero la vida siempre esta llena de pruebas y todas se vuelven mas difíciles con el pasó del tiempo.

Durante los días siguientes nada mejoró, Iris se sentía cada vez peor (rima n.n) y aunque ella misma trataba de parecer bien, en el fondo sabia la verdad, se encargó de ocultárselo a todos pero las mentiras nunca duran, solo son verdades ocultas que se descubren con la caída del tiempo.

Esa mañana fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando la pesadilla de sus seres queridos empezaba a tomar forma.

- Iris, ¿estas lista?- dijo Sakura entrando a su cuarto, pero no la halló, así que se dijo que quizás estaba en el baño y así era, ahí estaba su hermana frente al espejo con la cabeza gacha y las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos, apretando ligeramente a este mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

- ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó acercándose.

- solo…yo solo-sonrió ligeramente mientras se veía al espejo- intentaba agarrar la caja de las toallas- dijo señalando hasta arriba de la repisa una caja de guano y como enfrente de el estante habia una pequeña escalera, algunas botellas y papeles estaban tirados en el piso.

Sakura se arrodilló para recoger las cosas, luego se subió a la escalera y bajo la caja asentándola en el lavamanos (es como esos que hay en los baños públicos, rectangulares y largos)

- Sabes muy bien que no debes hacer esfuerzos- le dijo viéndola con reprimenda- solo te cansas-

- que ironía, ni siquiera puedo bajar una simple caja-

- yo sé pero vas a estar bien, cuando el tratamiento termine, todo saldrá bien-

- ya sé, es solo que me frustra no poder hacer lo que yo quiero- Iris empezó a toser pero lo que comenzó tan sencillo, empeoró muy pronto comenzó a toser sangre en el lavabo.

- Esto no esta bien- dijo Sakura pasándole una toalla- No deberías estar así-

- todo esta bien- dijo limpiándose y abriendo la llave- me siento muy bien quizás es solo uno de los efectos del tratamiento-

- no, a mi no me engañas- le dijo- estas pálida, te mareas y ahora esto ¿segura te sientes bien?-

- claro- le sonrió- perfectamente-

- mmm confiaré en ti- le dijo comenzando a salir pero antes de detuvo en la puerta- por cierto, no se te olvide hoy iremos con papá y mamá a ver lo de la comida para tu fiesta- sonrió y mostró dos de sus dedos- solo dos días más y ya serás mayor de edad- se fue hacia la salida- ¡solo dos días!- le gritó antes de salir.

Iris dejo de ver por donde se habia ido su hermana para voltear al espejo, se lavó la cara poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja y se miró la mano, tenia unos cuantos cabellos.

-sonrió débilmente- solo dos días mas...-murmuró.

-

-

* * *

- oye Sakura-chan ¿e Iris-chan?- pregunto Naruto desde el agua

- cierto, ¿Por qué no vino ane-tsuki(4)?- pregunto Alexis- ella era la mas entusiasmada en venir al lago-

Los chicos y chicas estaban reunidos en el muelle, habían planeado ir a bañarse y divertirse para relajarse y preparar el cumpleaños de Iris.

Todos estaban con sus trajes de baño, mientras los chicos se bañaban, ellas estaban "tomando sol" en el muelle.

- es que...la muy perezosa se quedo dormida- mintió- ya era tarde cuando la fui a ver y pues mis papas dijeron que la dejara descansar, si no duerme ya saben que se pone de muy mal humor, jeje-

Sakura sabía que mentía, la verdad era que su hermana se habia sentido mal, estaba muy pálida y se le habia ido el apetito, lo único cierto en su versión era que sus padres si le dijeron que la dejara descansar, no era bueno que saliera, al menos no en esas condiciones.

Pero ella no les podía decir nada por más que quisiera, y claro que lo quería, ¡quería gritarlo! Sacarse ese peso de encima pero se lo había prometido a su hermana y ella no rompía sus promesas.

- mmm que lastima- dijo Ten-ten- bueno así nos da tiempo de planear su cumpleaños-

- ¡si!-exclamó Temari- no puedo creerlo, mañana cumple 18 años-

- ¿Qué les parece si le organizamos un día especial?- propuso Alexis.

- pero, ¿Qué no por eso ya se le organizó una fiesta?- dijo Hinata.

- ya lo sé, me refiero a... ¡Itachi!- llamó al chico quien se acerco al muelle- ¿tienes planeado mañana algo con ane-tsuki?-

-pues no, aparte de la fiesta, no-

- es que les estaba diciendo a las chicas, que porque no le organizamos algo, entre nosotros algo así como un convivio antes de la fiesta-

- no estaría mal, ¡ya sé! ¿Y si vamos a Konoha-Mura?-

- ¿el pueblo de aquí cerca? ¿El que está antes de Konoha?- preguntó Sakura, el chico asintió- demo... ¿crees que nos dejen?-

- ¿Quién dijo que vamos a avisar?- dijo Alexis- ¡vamos! No me miren así, nuestros papas van a estar muy ocupados con la organización de la fiesta, así que mientras ellos están toda la tarde ocupados, nosotros nos escapamos, saben que Iris es arriesgada ¡le encantara!-

- si, además nosotros ya fuimos y le gustó mucho pero hubo cosas que no vimos- explicó Itachi- podemos aprovechar para verlas-

- supongo que sí- dijo Sakura- todo por que se divierta-

- ya esta dicho ¡Chicos!- llamó Alexis a lo que se acercaron- preparen todo, mañana al mediodía nos vamos a Konoha-Mura -

Todos sonrieron, era excelente plan pero nadie sabía que sus planes se verían arruinados.

-

-

* * *

28 de junio. Era la mañana del 28 de Junio, el día en que Iris Haruno cumpliría 18 años, convirtiéndose en una chica mayor de edad y ya podría viajar alrededor del mundo, como ella quería.

Esa mañana Sakura se levantó muy temprano, habia planeado prepararle el desayuno a su hermana y llevárselo cuando recién despertara, en estos momentos se encontraba en la cocina, poniendo el desayuno que preparo con tanto esmero, en una bandeja de madera.

- Bien waffles… listo, cóctel de frutas… ya, jugo de naranja...recién exprimido un poco de fresas, sus favoritas, listo solo falta algo- dijo para luego poner un lirio en un pequeño florero que tenía en la bandeja.

Agarro la bandeja y se fue directo al cuarto de su hermana, no tenia ni idea que hora era calculo que quizás serian como las nueve de la mañana, supuso que Iris ya se habia levantado siempre era muy madrugadora.

Subió las escaleras y al llegar frente a la puerta suspiró, con una mano sostuvo la charola y rápidamente abrió la puerta, volvió a agarrar la charola con las dos manos y con la cadera empujó la puerta entrando de espaldas.

- Buenos días cumpleañera... ¿Iris?- Preguntó al ver la cama vacía, recorrió el cuarto con la mirada hasta chocar con el baño-

El corazón le empezó a latir fuerte mente y la respiración se le aceleró.

Lentamente tiró la charola, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso en el piso.

- ¡Iris!-

En el piso de la entrada del baño estaba tirada su Hermana sin color en su piel y con la boca ensangrentada, al parecer al salir del baño se desmayó, su cuerpo estaba hacia fuera del baño.

Sakura corrió hasta su hermana, se arrodilló y le checo el pulso, _era nulo._

- no...¡No!- puso la cabeza de su hermana entre sus piernas- Iris... ¡PAPA, MAMA VENGAN RAPIDO!- gritó mientras las lagrimas peleaban por salir.

Sus padres llegaron en un momento, al verlo se acercaron dijeron algo sobre "hospital" al oír eso el mundo se le detuvo a Sakura, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, veía como su mamá llamaba por celular a la clínica del lugar y como su padre alzaba en brazos a Iris, sacándola de ahí.

La pelirrosa seguía hincada, miró hacia el piso y su cara se horrorizó al ver la mancha de sangre sobre la alfombra violeta, inconscientemente paso sus dedos por ella y se los miró, en esos momentos ya nada parecía importarle.

- ¡Sakura!- llamó su madre- muévete hay que ir al hospital- dijo para luego salir.

Sakura se paró y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar sintió a ver pisado algo.

Miró debajo de sus pies e hizo a un lado el desastre de la charola.

- ¡Sakura!- Llamó de nuevo su madre.

Ella salió del cuarto, yendo con sus padres.

En el piso del cuarto, junto a la puerta del baño quedaban los rastros de sangre, y cerca de la puerta principal quedaban los rastros de lo que habia en la bandeja. Ahí lo que Sakura había pisado.

Ahí estaba el jarrón roto...

Y un lirio destruido y marchito…

-

-

* * *

Hacía minutos que habían llegado al hospital de "Aiko no Mizümi", en la sala de espera la familia Haruno esperaba noticias, pero nadie decía nada, Tsunade, la directora del hospital. era la encargada de Iris pero aun la estaba tratando.

Sakura estaba sentada, inclinada hacia adelante y con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Sakura, hija- llamó la señora Haruno- creo que sera mejor que avises a Itachi y los demás, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de decirle a los padres-

-esta bien- dijo en un susurró.

Salio hacia los jardines del Hospital, sacó su celular de los bolsillos de su sudadera roja y marcó el número de su cuñado.

Empezó a sonar.

- _si, jajaja ¿bueno? ¿Qué pasó cerecito?-_

_- _Itachi…-susurró

- _oye, ya tenemos todo preparado, conseguí el carro de mi mamá y todo esta listo en unas tres horas nos vamos-_

_- _Itachi…-

-_imagino que ya le contaste a Iris, debe estar emocionada con el paseo y la fiesta-_

_- _no habrá paseo ni fiesta-

- _¿de que hablas? ¿Sakura que pasa?-_

- Itachi…-la voz se le empezó a quebrar- ¿estas con los demás?-

_-si, ¿Por qué?-_

- necesito que vengan al Hospital, rápido-

- _¿te paso algo?-_

_- _eso quisiera, es Iris esta muy mal, necesito que vengan, por favor- dijo cerrando su celular mientras lo apretaba al pecho y las lagrimas empezaban a caer.

-

-

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Naruto?- ¿ya están listas? Por que ya me quiero ir Dattebayo-

Itachi tenía la cara desconcertada y miraba su celular.

- ¡urusai!(5)- dijo Alexis- ¿Qué pasa?

- es Iris…-murmuró

- ¿no quiere ir?- pregunto Neji

-Tenemos que ir al Hospital-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sasuke- ¿la molestia de Sakura necesita un transplante de cerebro?

Los chicos empezaron a reír, mientras las chicas se trataban de aguantar el soltar ahí mismo la carcajada, Alexis le dio un ligero zape, aunque se notaba que tambien quería reír,

- no, Iris esta internada- dijo Itachi borrando las sonrisa de todos- esta muy mal-

-

-

* * *

Sakura miraba por la ventana de la sala de espera, hacia unos minutos que habia llamado a Itachi y que habia dejado de llorar.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de improviso dando a ver a un grupo de chicos liderado por Itachi quienes corrieron hacia Sakura. Al llegar el Uchiha mayor tomo por los hombros a la menor de los Haruno esperando una explicación y una respuesta.

- ¿Qué le paso a Iris?- la chica lo miraba fijamente- Contesta Sakura, ¿Qué tiene Iris?-

- Yo… Ella- balbuceaba no sabia si decir la verdad.

- Chicos- dijo el Señor Haruno entrando con otros adultos- que bueno que llegaron-

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- pregunto Alexis- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Minako y Takeshi nos avisaron que Iris-Chan habia recaído- contesto Kushina- vinimos apenas nos dijeron-

- ¿Recaído?- preguntó la rubia- ¿a que se refieren? ¿Qué es lo que saben?-

- Creo que he hablado de más- dijo su madre- lo siento-

- Nada de eso- dijo Minako- Sakura, hija creo que es el momento de que les cuentes a los chicos que es lo que pasa-

- Si mamá- respondió la pelirrosa- Acompáñenme-

-

-

* * *

Estaban en los jardines de la clínica, el ambiente era algo tenso los chicos esperaban la explicación de su amiga pelirrosa, quien los miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- pregunto Kankuro- ¿Qué tiene Iris?-

- No sé como decirlo- dijo cruzando los brazos- esto no es nada fácil-

- Vamos, no nos asustes- pidió Alexis- ¿es fiebre? ¿Una gripe?-

- Es peor que eso- dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas- mucho peor-

- ¡pero habla de una vez!- exigió Itachi- ¡dinos que coño pasa aquí!-

Alexis agarró del brazo al pelinegro, tratando de calmarlo.

- Se los diré- dijo la pelirrosa- como ustedes saben mi hermana es una chica que se preocupa por otros antes que por ella, pues bien cuando tenia a lo mucho nueve años ella tenia una especie de hobby, este era ayudar a nuestros vecinos en lo que fuera y sin importar cuando, como o donde lo iba a hacer, en ese entonces ella iba apenas en primaria y estaba en varios clubes de deportes dividía todo su tiempo entre ayudar, las clases. sus practicas y la familia-

- Eso es mucho para una niña tan pequeña- dijo Neji- ¿tus padres no dijeron nada?-

- ¡claro que si!, le decían que no exigiera tanto que se podría enfermar- contestó Sakura- pero Iris siempre a sido necia, en otoño de ese año ella se enfermó el doctor dijo que tenía bajas las defensas por lo que le inyectaron vitaminas le advirtieron que se cuidara ya que tenia principios de Anemia y es que desde pequeña ella se enfermaba mucho, era muy propensa a pescar un resfriado o una tos, y le dijeron que el estresarse mucho y descuidar su alimentación por anteponer sus actividades no le ayudaban mucho-

- pero...-interrumpió Temari- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?-

-bien, pues luego de eso todo parecía estar bien, parecía esa es la palabra- se cruzó de brazos- cuando llegó a los once años todo empezó como ustedes saben en esa edad empiezan las preguntas y se comienzan a formar estereotipos sobre el adolescente perfecto, todos hemos pasado por eso incluso mi hermana lo paso, aunque no parezca ella hacia mucho caso a esos comentarios y buscaba la aceptación de todos así que ella se cuidaba mucho no habia nada fuera de lo normal pero...-

- ¿pero?- mencionó Ten-ten

Sakura sonrió tristemente y se abrazó.

- Chicos, saben que nosotras vivimos en Canadá ¿cierto?- los Jóvenes asintieron- y, ¿nunca se preguntaron, porqué viviendo ahí venimos de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo?-

- De hecho sí- dijo Gaara- me parecía extraño el porque no iban a un lugar cerca de donde vivían-

-suspiró- mi Hermana volvió a enfermar porque descuido su alimentación todo por encajar en este mundo, en el mundo de los pre-adolescentes, pensamos que quizás solo seria otra baja de defensas y con otras vitaminas todo se solucionaría pero...-se abrazó con mas fuerza- nada fue así, dijeron que la Anemia habia empeorado, y nos dijeron que… nos dijeron que se había enfermado y nada se podía hacer empezaron inmediatamente con el tratamiento y nos recomendaron cambiar a un ambiente mas cálido, mis padres tenían amigos aquí que les mencionaron de este lugar por lo que inmediatamente viajamos por el bienestar de Iris, una vez aquí Tsunade-Sama se encargo de ella, después de todo se especializa con lo que tiene Iris-

Todos oían atentos a lo que la chica decía, un gran dolor podía reflejarse en sus palabras, en su mirada, en sus memorias.

- Se continuó con el tratamiento y todo parecía bien día a día parecía reponerse y cuando los conoció nuevas fuerzas nacieron ¡todo esta mejorando! Tanto que un día nos llegó la maravillosa noticia de que su enfermedad se había detenido ¡era un milagro!, a los doce años su enfermedad se habia ido pero seguimos viniendo porque habíamos echo grandes amigos, ustedes-

Los jóvenes sonrieron nostálgicamente.

- todo parecía ir viento en popa, hasta que el verano en que ella cumpliría quince se empezó a sentir mal, mis padres dijeron que apenas llegando hablarían con Tsunade-Sama para saber que es lo que pasaba- las lagrimas empezaron a salir- hicieron los estudios correspondientes y lo que mas temíamos fue lo que resulto...la enfermedad habia vuelto al parecer el tratamiento habia perdido efecto y todo lo que se lucho se había perdido, de inmediato comenzaron de nuevo con las terapias y nuevas medicinas que parecieron controlarla, Iris luchaba por permanecer firme ante ustedes y que no lo notaran, desde ese entonces ella ha estado con medicación y nos aseguraron que todo estaría bien, pero hace unos días ella empezó a sentir mal, me juraba que estaba bien pero yo sabia que no, que la enfermedad estaba ganando esta vez la batalla, incluso les mentí ella nunca se quedaba dormida, la verdad es que no tenia fuerza ni para parase de la cama y yo les decía que se quedaba dormida y no la quería despertar-

- por eso estabas tan rara- dijo Shikamaru- cuando te preguntábamos por ella-

- lo sé, durante estos días Iris me aseguro que se sentía bien- empezó de nuevo a llorar y apretó sus puños- ¡me lo aseguro! Y yo de estúpida que le creí, pero ahora se que yo tenia razón porque estamos aquí, en el hospital ¡y ella esta en una maldita cama luchando contra la enfermedad!-

- pero vamos dinos que tiene- pidió Hinata-

- si, dilo- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué es tan grave? Ni que se estuviera muriendo-

Sakura lo miró con ojos llorosos, solo se escuchaba una ráfaga de viento inundar el lugar.

Sonrió tristemente.

- Leucemia...-pronunció llorando- mi hermana tiene Leucemia-

Nadie sabia que hacer o decir las chicas se llevaron una mano a la boca y ahogaron un gritó la mayoría de los ahí presentes deseaban no haber oído eso, todo menos eso.

Sasuke miró hacia el piso, esta vez si que habia dicho algo estúpido, en el peor de los momentos.

- No Sakura- Itachi la agarró de los hombros- ¡estas mintiendo!- dijo mientras sacudía ligeramente a la chica- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Ella no puede tener leucemia! ¡Ella no! ¡Deja de mentir!-

- Itachi...-susurro Alexis.

Sakura se safó del agarre del pelinegro y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡¿Crees que esto me gusta?! ¡Yo tambien quisiera que fuera una mentira! ¡No solo tú! ¿¡Crees que disfruto contando esto!?- se tranquilizó y suspiro no era el momento para alterarse- esta es la realidad Chicos, a los doce años le detectaron leucemia a Iris, durante un año estuvo con quimioterapia y gracias a que se detecto a tiempo pudieron impedir que siguiera avanzando, pero como dije, al cumplir los quince la leucemia volvió ella no quería volver a las quimioterapias porque no quería que la vieran así, por lo que tomamos otra alternativa-

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Naruto- ¿Qué otra alternativa?-

- Había otra solución: un transplante de medula, hicieron los estudios a mi familia y resulto que yo era compatible con mi Hermana por lo que sin pensarlo accedí a operarme antes de venir aquí nos sometimos a la cirugía, todo salió con éxito desde entonces Iris a estado tomando unos medicamentos para evitar un rechazo pero hace unos meses empezó a tener malestares, por lo que contactaron a Tsunade-Sama quien dijo que lo mejor era someterla de nuevo a las quimioterapias, por eso ella se cortó el cabello no como nuevo cambio de imagen si no para que ustedes no notaran la perdida de cabello. Y como les dije hace unos días ella empeoró y hoy la mañana cuando Subí con su desayuno la encontré tirada y con el pulso nulo-

- No puede ser- dijo Alexis- esto es terrible, pero ¿no se supone que con el transplante debería estar bien?-

- si, se supone- contesto la oji-verde- por eso no comprendo porque se sintió tan mal-

- ¿no les han dicho nada?- preguntó Neji.

- no, Tsunade-Sama la está atendiendo pero no nos han informado absolutamente nada-

- Creo que lo mejor sera volver- musitó Itachi

-

-

* * *

- Tsunade-Sama ¿cómo esta Iris?- pregunto Minako Haruno a penas vio salir a la rubia.

- Me temo que nada bien- dijo viendo a todos- lo que me temía sucedió, el cuerpo de Iris esta rechazando la medula de Sakura, todo lo que habíamos ganado se esta perdiendo, le he inyectado morfina para cesar parte del dolor que tiene-

- Pero ella va a estar bien ¿cierto?- preguntó Sakura- Nada malo le va a pasar-

- Eso no lo sé, solo queda esperar-

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?- preguntó Itachi

- Por el momento no- contesto Tsunade- dentro de unas horas yo les aviso, con permiso- dijo retirándose.

Cada uno estaba por su lado, los adultos platicaban sobre cosas triviales para quitar la tensión y los chicos lo que menos querían era platicar.

Nadie supo cuanto paso quizás fueron una o dos horas, no sabían para ellos el tiempo era lo menos importante, solo querían saber que su amiga estaría bien pero eso nadie lo sabia.

Sasuke vacilo antes de acercarse a la pelirrosa que veía por la ventana.

- emm, ¿Sakura?- dijo para llamar su atención, ella lo miró- yo...quería disculparme por lo que dije hace rato no sabia cuan grave estaba Iris-

- No te preocupes, tú los has dicho no lo sabías-le dijo- Gracias Sasuke, gracias por estar aquí-

- Tengo que, después de todo Iris es también mi amiga-

- Por eso te agradezco, a pesar de que no te agrado no dejas que eso afecte tu amistad con Mi hermana- se rió irónicamente- ¿Sabes? Esto me parece extraño, estar hablando contigo sin insultarte-

- es cierto- dijo Sasuke- ahora siento que ya no te conozco- ella lo miró confusa- hace unos años podría imaginarte aprovechando la situación para echarte a mis brazos y tratar de llamar mi atención, pero ahora es como si fueras otra-

-no es como, yo soy otra- le dijo cruzando los brazos- toda mi infancia me la pasé tratando de agradarte incluso tenia el irónico sueño de que algún día me pidieras ser tu novia, cada noche soñaba con eso pero hace algún tiempo alguien me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron recapacitar: "Nunca por un chico olvides quien eres" y ¿sabes? Tenía razón me la pasaba tras tu sombra ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba?-

Sasuke la miraba atentamente, nunca imagino oír eso de la persona que lo perseguía, que concepto más equivoco tenía de ella.

- por eso decidí ya no seguir alimentando mis sueños con esperanzas falsas, ahora tenia otra meta ya no era conquistarte si no obtener tu respeto- sonrió- pensé que si te ignoraba y dejaba de idolatrarte verías al fin que yo tambien era una persona y me valorarías ¿Qué estúpida no? Mira todo lo que he hecho y aun sigo sin ganarme ni una pizca de tu respeto pero creo que eso me pasa por ser soñadora, soñaba que tu me quisieras y que mi hermana se curara y mira donde estamos, ahora se que los sueños son solo eso porque el verte valorarme y que mi hermana se cure seguirán siendo un sueño-

- Sakura yo...-un ruido interrumpió lo que iba a decir, por la puerta entro Tsunade llamando la atención de todos- si te respeto- susurró para él.

- Ya pueden pasar- dijo.

Los primeros fueron los adultos, estuvieron cerca de media hora en la habitación una media hora que se hicieron una eternidad para los chicos pero la espera término ya que por el pasillo venían sus padres.

-

-

* * *

Ahí en la cama estaba Iris con la bata del hospital su piel se veía mas clara que de costumbre tenia conectado en su mano un cable que le proporcionaba una solución salina colgada en el pie de metal y pasando por su nariz tenia el delgado tubo que le ayudaba a respirar.

Una vez que entraron, los chicos se situaron alrededor de la cama, Sakura se sentó en ella a la izquierda de Iris, a su derecha estaba Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji luego seguía Hinata quien quedaba frente a Iris, a su lado Gaara, Temari, Ten-ten, Alexis, Sasuke y del lado derecho de Iris, Itachi.

- Chicos, Hola-

- Hermana, ellos ya saben- Iris la miró represivamente- Tenían que saberlo, lo siento-

-Suspiro- esta bien, tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar- sonrió- lamento preocuparlos-

- Nada de eso ane-Tsuki- dijo la Uzumaki- tu nos importas mucho-

- Gracias ane-Taiyö(6), ¡rayos! Creo que ya les arruine su día ¿cierto?-

- No digas eso- dijo Temari- no nos arruinas nada-

- Bueno, es que no es como imaginaba mis 18 años, ahora no podré festejar-

- ¿Cómo que no?- Dijo naruto sonriendo- si tu no vas a la fiesta, la fiesta vendrá a ti-

-

-

* * *

Hablaron con Tsunade y aceptó en que adornaran el cuarto de Iris para celebrar su cumpleaños, en estos momentos todos estaban reunidos ahí habían llevado muchos globos y serpentinas, Itachi y Sasuke sostenían el hermoso pastel con 18 velitas.

-"_Despierta, Iris despierta mira que ya amaneció ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió"-_

Iris cerró los ojos para pedir su deseo y soplo las velitas mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir, la Señora Haruno apartó el pastel para empezarlo a cortar y poner las rebanadas en servilletas de colores.

- Feliz cumpleaños hermana- dijo Sakura abrazándola- cumplirás muchos más- le susurró al oído- te lo aseguro-

Todos agarraron un pedazo de pastel y lo comían a gusto mientras sonreían ellos sabían el dicho: "la sonrisas son la medicina del alma".

- ¡rico! Es de fresas- dijo Iris- el mejor sabor del mundo ¡me encanta!-

- Bueno padres- Dijo Kushina- será mejor que dejemos a los chicos con Iris-

Los adultos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Iris suspiro y su mirada se volvió triste.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Itachi- ¿no te gusto alguna cosa?-

- no, no es eso todo es maravilloso pero...-lo miró a los ojos- me entristece que este sea mi último cumpleaños-

- ¡No digas eso!- se acercó a su hermana- habrá muchos cumpleaños mas ¿entendiste?-

- Sakura...-pronunció- agradezco que lo veas de esa forma pero todos sabemos que no será así, lo presiento este será el último-

- ¡al cuerno con tus malditos presentimientos!, ¡te vas a poner mejor!- explotó Sakura- nunca te has dado por vencida, no empieces ahora-

-sonrió- sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y ese momento ya llegó tienes que...-

- No Iris- dijo Itachi con la mirada baja- ese momento no ha llegado-apretó sus puños y alzo la mirada- tu no te vas a morir-

- El tiene razón- habló Alexis- ¡no te rindas! Tienes que pelear-

- Hazlo por nosotros- dijo Ten-ten- no nos puedes dejar-

- además- dijo Temari- se que te vas a poner mejor, Tsunade-sama te esta dando medicinas-

- si, te repondrás- dijo Kankuro- no lo dudes-

-Gracias chicos pero no me tienen que mentir, escuche a Tsunade-Sama mi cuerpo esta rechazando la medula de Sakura y me esta afectando yo lo acepto, por favor háganlo ustedes-

- ¿Quieres callarte?, tu vas a estar bien no se como pero tu sales de aquí curada- dijo Sakura.

-

-

* * *

Ya era pasada la media noche y aún seguían en la sala de espera unos estaban tomando café y otros habia perdido la cordura pasadas las horas.

- Creo que será mejor irnos- dijo la Señora Nara.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, no querían moverse de ahí por nada del mundo ¿como se los podían pedir? Sus padres deberían saber la respuesta: no, no se irían aunque los amenazaran.

- Es lo mejor- mencionó Sakura- vayan y descansen-

- ¿Cómo me pides eso?- dijo Itachi- yo no me voy de aquí hasta que sepa que Iris esta bien-

- si, yo tampoco me voy Dattebayo-

- Sakura tiene razón- dijo Sasuke llamando la intención de todos- sentados aquí no ayudamos en mucho y menos cansados-

- Si, cualquier cosa yo te llamó al celular Itachi- dijo Sakura- te lo prometo

- Este bien-

-

-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano y todos se pusieron sus sudaderas y pantalones de mezclilla para ir a la clínica sin saber que esa sería la peor de las mañanas.

Al entrar a la sala sintieron que algo andaba mal, Sakura estaba llorando mientras era abrazada por sus padres quienes igual no podían contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Itachi, al cual una Sakura inconsolable lo abrazó con fuerza-

- Esta muy mal- dijo entre lagrimas- hace un rato estaba con ella y le empezó un fuerte dolor, comenzó a toser y a faltarle el aire- abrazó con mas fuerza al pelinegro- ahora la están atendiendo- se separo del chico- nunca la habia visto así, fue horrible-

Tras unos minutos, en los que la pelirrosa logro tranquilizarse, salio Tsunade con un semblante serio: no eran buenas noticias.

- Temo que ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo suspirando- será mejor que se preparen para lo peor y que comiencen a despedirse-

A todos los presentes se les detuvo por un momento el corazón ¿despedirse? No podía ser cierto, ¿era una broma? ¿Cómo les decían eso?, todos pensaron que era una pesadilla y deseaban despertar pero tenían que aceptarlos las pesadillas acaban así como la vida de las personas.

- no, yo no me voy a despedir- dijo Sakura- ella va a estar bien, ¡no acepto esto! ¡No le voy a decir adiós!-

- Lo siento Sakura- dijo la rubia- pero esa es la realidad-

Uno a uno fueron pasando para tratar de decir adiós, entraban serenos y salían con lagrimas en los ojos los primeros fueron sus padres, luego Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Alexis, Ten-ten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro y la última que quedaba era Temari quien en estos momentos salía con lagrimas en el rostro, fue abrazada por sus hermanos.

De repente un grupo de enfermeras corrieron rumbo a las habitaciones, tras unos segundos una regresó y habló con la recepcionista.

- Código rojo en la 7, llama a Tsunade-Sama-

- ¿Qué no esa es la de Iris?- dijo Naruto.

Sakura sintió mecánicamente aferrándose al brazo de Itachi.

- Tenshi… no-

-

-

* * *

Tsunade se acercó con pasos lentos y una mirada llena de tristeza.

- Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos- dijo empezando a llorar- pero no se salvo, Iris ha muerto-

Iris a muerto, retumbaba en la mente de todos ¡no podía ser! Sentían como parte de ellos se moría, pero esa era la realidad.

Justo la mañana del 29 de Junio, un día después de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, exactamente a las 10:05 a.m Iris Haruno habia muerto, habia perdió la batalla contra la Leucemia.

- ¡no! ¡Iris!- Sakura explotó, las fuerzas se le fueron Itachi la sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No!, ¡No!- Itachi la levantó y la abrazó-

- Sakura...-pronunció Naruto viendo a su amiga

- ¡No, No es cierto ella esta bien ¡ustedes lo dijeron!- decía Sakura bañada en lagrimas y siendo sujetada- Tsunade-Sama, ¡usted lo prometió! ¡no me haga esto!- las lagrimas no dejaban de salir- ¡ella no!, no...-

- tranquila-

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo este itachi? ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir con ella!- pataleaba y golpeaba al chico el solo la abrazo y empezó a llorar- Tengo que ir con ella, me necesita- dijo en un susurró- le prometí que saldría curada, yo lo prometí-

Todos en la sala tenían la cabeza gacha y un semblante triste.

- Esto es mentira- dijo Sakura avanzando- solo es una broma, si, solo una broma –se limpió las lagrimas y antes de avanzar Itachi la sostuvo de los hombros.

- Detente-

- no, ella está en su cuarto- actuaba sin sensatez- ya lo vas a ver, de seguro mañana ella se va con nosotros, además tenemos que ir a Konoha-Mura- sonrió- dejen de llorar todo esta bien, ¡que buena broma!-

Todos la miraban preocupados.

- no Sakura- dijo Itachi- aunque duela tienes que aceptarlo, Iris no volverá se ha ido para siempre y lo sabes- sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos- pero todo va a estar bien-

Los ojos de la chica se inundaron.

- ella, ella quiere recorrer el mundo-decía llorando en el pecho del chico y volviendo en sí

Alzo la cabeza.

- ella lo hará, recorrerá el mundo y me mandara postales, luego, la alcanzaremos ¿verdad?-

- si Sakura, la alcanzaremos- dijo hundiendo la cabeza de sakura otra vez contra su pecho

-

-

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos desde que les informaron, La sensación que despedía en esos momentos la sala de espera, era terrible todos estaban llorando la perdida de una gran chica, Alexis era abrazada por su hermano, Neji abrazaba a Hinata, Gaara a Temari, Shikamaru miraba al vacío Ten-ten estaba sentada mientras era abrazada por Kankuro, Sasuke estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada triste, y Sakura habia parado de llorar, pero tenia los rastros de lagrimas y la mirada perdida mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Itachi mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Yo me encargare de todo- dijo Takeshi -arreglaré los papeles para trasladarla a Montreal-

- No- dijo Sakura separándose del pelinegro- yo creo que a ella le hubiera gustado quedarse en Japón aunque no vivimos aquí, nacimos en este lugar se que hay un cementerio entre Konoha y "Aiko no Mizümi" se que a ella le gustaría estar ahí-

- Bien, así será entonces- dijo su padre yéndose.

- Hija... yo le avisare a los demás ¿podrías ir por su vestido rosa?- pidió secándose las lagrimas- ese que tanto le encantaba-

- Claro- respondió con la mirada perdida- yo lo hago-

-

-

* * *

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto había decidido acompañarla a su cabaña para buscar todo lo necesario, no querían dejar sola a su amiga al menos no en estos momentos.

Subieron las escaleras y antes de abrir, Sakura suspiró abrió despacio la puerta y entraron en el piso aún estaban los restos de comida. No podía creer que la mañana del día anterior habia entrado por esa misma puerta pensando en hacer feliz a su hermana sin saber lo que iba a pasar ahora sabia que eso de que la vida la muchos giros era cierto.

Sakura se quedó observando la habitación en ella aún se podía oler la fragancia de Iris, como si ella aun siguiera con vida.

- Sakura...- llamó Naruto- ¿Dónde esta el vestido?-

- En el armario, en una caja blanca- dijo señalando la puerta a lado de la cama.

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron al armario en busca del vestido, Itachi se deslizó hasta la repisa donde había muchas fotos, Sakura se sentó en la cama y paso su mano por el edredón cerró los ojos. Como deseaba que todo fuera un sueño aún no se hacia a la idea de no tener a su hermana, a su consejera, a su mejor amiga.

- Creo que esta foto servirá- dijo Itachi mientras Sakura se paraba- es perfecta-

La foto habia sido tomada hace unos meses, en ella Iris tenía su vestido blanco de tirantes el cual tenia pequeños detalles de lirios en las orillas y una cinta Fucsia debajo del busto amarrado hacia la espalda, tenia su pelo corto y en rulos con un sombrero de campo color blanco con una cinta Fucsia sus zapatillas eran sin tacón y color blancas, Sonreía como nunca mientras abrazaba a un árbol, sin duda esa era la mejor foto.

- Si, sin duda servirá- dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto y Sasuke, este último tenia la caja en sus manos- ya es hora-

-

-

* * *

Todos los conocidos en Aiko no Mizümi habían viajado al cementerio "Hinode Amai"(7) que se encontraba a unos minutos de la ciudad de Konoha y a unos de Aiko no Mizümi quedando justamente entre los dos.

En el momento de la sepultura nadie pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, era un gran dolor al final pusieron sobre la tumba la foto de Iris y cada uno de los chicos dejó un lirio sobre ella.

Nadie habló en el camino de vuelta a las cabañas, nadie quería aún en silencio el grupo de jóvenes vestidos de negro, las chicas con sus vestidos y los chicos de traje y corbata, se dirigieron al muelle cada uno de ellos sabia el motivo de eso.

- ¿y ahora que sigue?- preguntó Neji rompiendo el silencio.

- seguir nuestras vidas- dijo Sakura- al menos eso es lo que haré, seguir mi propio camino-

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó Hinata

-suspiro- La muerte de mi hermana ha sido muy dura, yo sabia que iba a pasar pero no estaba preparada, aún no ahora que ella ya no esta siento que no tengo mas motivos para regresar a este lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos- cerró los ojos- no puedo, si quiero seguir y construir mi futuro debo alejarme de mi pasado- se acerco a la orilla del muelle- y lo haré comenzando con este lugar-

- Dices que ya no vas a volver ¿tengo razón?- dijo Alexis

- Exacto amigos, esta es la última vez que piso Aiko no Mizümi, mis padres y yo regresaremos a Montreal-

- Pero, ¿y nosotros que Sakura-Chan?- preguntó Naruto

- Ella tiene razón- Dijo Gaara- es lo que todos deberíamos hacer seguir con nuestras vidas y olvidarnos del pasado, yo igual pienso irme de aquí-

- nuestros padres quieren que los acompañemos a su próxima expedición a África- dijo Temari- y pensamos aceptar-

- nosotros igual- dijo Neji- Mí tío quiere que Hinata y yo estudiemos en el extranjero-

- vamos a irnos a París- dijo Hinata- ahí esta nuestro futuro-

- Yo me regresaré a España- dijo Shikamaru- tampoco me apetece volver a este lugar-

- por mi parte- dijo Ten-ten- mis padres y yo nos vamos a Londres ellos tienen trabajo ahí así que nos mudaremos-

- Al parecer todos tenemos planes- dijo Itachi- y justo al mismo tiempo-

- Nosotros regresaremos a Konoha- dijo Sasuke- nuestro abuelo quiere que nos concentremos en el manejo de las empresas-

- entonces, ¿esto es todo?- dijo Naruto- ¡Vamos no tiene que terminar así! No solo por lo que acaba de pasar vamos a huir-

- No huimos, crecemos- dijo Sakura- mira Naruto ya no somos niños, estamos por convertirnos en jóvenes y debemos ver por nuestro futuro no podemos seguir riéndonos de la vida, no somos chiquillos para seguir asistiendo a vacaciones y jugar como si tuviéramos diez años, la muerte de Iris solo ha servido para abrirnos los ojos, no sabemos que va a pasar mañana la vida es una ruleta y no sabes lo que te va a tocar debemos dejar de vivir en la infancia y ver por nuestro por venir, esto no quiere decir que nos olvidemos siempre existirán las memorias de este lugar-

- Además hermano- dijo Alexis- No te lo habia dicho pero, papá y mamá tambien tienen planes, piensan ir a Tokio a manejar las empresas desde ahí-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tambien nos vamos?-

- me temo que si-

- supongo que esta es la última vez que nos reunimos en este lugar- dijo Temari-

- Hagamos una promesa- propuso Ten-ten- si algún día sentimos deseos de recordar, vendremos aquí a este muelle donde tantas cosas vivimos ¡vamos hagámoslo!-

Todos formaron un circulo y vieron hacia el piso del muelle, ahí estaban plasmados las iniciales de todos, lo habías echo hacia unos años cuando se unieron en un solo grupo.

- entonces así será- dijo Alexis extendiendo su mano hacia el centro- prometernos algún día volvernos a ver-

- que así sea- dijo Temari entendiendo su brazo.

A esto le siguieron sus hermanos y luego todos los restantes uniendo sus manos en el centro.

- Aunque...nos falte un integrante- dijo Hinata triste- una mano en el centro-

- No- dijo Itachi - Iris siempre estará con nosotros y siempre será parte de este grupo-

- Esto no es un adiós- dijo Sakura- es un hasta luego-

Todos juntaron las puntas de sus dedos mientras sonreían y por un momento Sakura pudo asegurar que vio a su hermana extender el brazo junto con ellos, La pelirrosa la miró y vio como le sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza, Sakura hizo lo mismo y la imagen desapareció, su hermana siempre estaría con ella.

-

-

* * *

Era ya la tarde el día en el que Iris habia dicho adiós y era el mismo día en el que todos se verían por ultima vez, estaban en el estacionamiento ya era el momento en el que cada uno tomaría su rumbo.

- Yo ya me voy- dijo Shikamaru- nos veremos- dijo alzando la mano y yéndose a el carro.

Un pitido del claxon llamó la atención, era una camioneta gris.

- Me toca a mí- dijo Ten-ten abrazando a todos- hasta luego chicos- dijo para luego irse

Luego siguieron los hermanos No Sabaku que igual se despidieron de todos, tras unos minutos fueron los Hyuuga quienes les tocaron despedirse.

Ahora solo quedaban los Uzumaki, los Uchiha y la Haruno.

Un carro azul se paró frente a ellos, ahí dentro estaban Kushina y Minato.

- supongo que esto es todo- dijo Alexis abrazando a los hermanos- Iris siempre estará conmigo- dijo abrazando a Sakura- te extrañare-

- Yo igual Lexi, pero se que nos volveremos a ver-

- Teme, no me vayas a olvidar o te golpeare- dijo Naruto

- ¿Ya vas a llorar, Dobe?- dijo mientras le daba la mano- fue un placer conocerte Usuratonkachi-

- Lo mismo digo Sasuke-Teme-

Luego se despidió de Itachi con un apretón de manos.

- Sakura-Chan, no me olvides ¿si?- dijo abrazándola-

- Eso seria imposible Naruto-Kun-

Ambos hermanos se despidieron con la mano y se fueron en su auto rumbo al aeropuerto.

Sakura suspiró- ya que estamos solos, Itachi quería agradecerte por haber echo a Iris muy feliz, por darle una gran felicidad y por ser mi amigo-

- No hay nada que agradecer para mí fue una suerte y un placer conocerlas- dijo para luego abrazar a la chica- te voy a extrañar Cerecito-

- Yo tambien, a ti y a ella- dijo separándose- tengo miedo de no poder seguir sin ustedes-

- lo harás yo lo sé, porque ella te cuida- dijo apuntando el cielo- desde ahí ella nos observa y protege-

Sonrió y luego posó su mirada en el Uchiha menor, se acerco a el y lo miró a los ojos.

- Sasuke, se que no fuimos los mejores amigos pero, gracias porque por ti pude crecer como persona y aprendí a quererme a mi misma, ojala y te vaya bien y logres encontrar a la chica perfecta, pero eso si- dijo sonriendo- no quiero que me tumben el puesto, yo siempre seré tu molestia personal- dijo quiñando un ojo- y aunque no logre tu admiración me llevo lindas memorias-

El claxon sonó, era el de la camioneta de los Haruno quienes le hacían señas a Sakura, ya era tiempo de irse.

Abrazo de nuevo a itachi y vacilando un poco le dio una a Sasuke quien quedo atónito.

Se alejó empezando a correr.

- ¡Sakura!- Llamó Sasuke a lo que la chica volteó, el sonrió- Gracias-

Ella tambien sonrió y empezó de nuevo a andar pero inmediatamente volteo, mientras iba caminando a la camioneta de espaldas.

- y Sasuke, hazme un favor cuando encuentres a la chica que buscas, cuando quieras decirle que la amas hazlo con flores, es la mejor forma de conquistar a alguien-

- ¿con flores?- dijo

- tu solo prométemelo ¿si?-

- ¡te lo prometo!- gritó ya que la chica estaba más lejos.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Siempre los recordare!-

- ¡adiós!- dijeron ambos-

- ¡no chicos, Hasta luego!- dijo para luego correr lo que le faltaba, se subió al carro y con la mano se despidió, se volteo sobre el asiento y siguió despidiéndose hasta perder de vista a los hermanos Uchiha.

- es hora de seguir- susurró agarrando su dije- es hora de que sigamos, Iris-

Se sentó correctamente mientras las puertas de "Aiko no Mizümi" se cerraban tras el auto y sonrió.

-Hasta luego amigos...-

* * *

**.:Fin del Capitulo 08:.**

**En el Próximo Capitulo: Un Día de Campo: Alexis y Hinata**

* * *

-

-

**HoLa De NuEvO:**

¡Quiero felicitarlos a todos por el día del niño! Espero se la pasen bien y...Inner ¿Por qué me miras así?

Inner: ¬¬ ya no eres niña.

Esme; u.u. ¿no has oído el dicho de que todos llevamos un niño dentro?

Inner: pos no.

Esme: que inculta ¡yo llevo una niña dentro!

Inner: O.o ¿¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!? ¡SOLO TIENES 14 AÑOS! ¡CALENTURIIENTA!

Esme: ¬¬ lo dije metafóricamente, no soy mi prima para andar metiendo la pata.

Inner: yo solo decía.

Esme: mejor cállate y ve a prepararme algo de comer, tengo hambre.

Inner: OK, OK- se va a la cocina- y dice que no esta embaranda-

Esme: ¡Cállate!

Inner: (llega corriendo) si es el día del niño ¡quiero un regalo!

Esme: esta bien, pero que no pase de 20.00 pesos

Inner: tacaña... no yo quiero mi nombre ya me harte que siempre inner, inner, inner ¡tambien tengo sentimientos! ¡No soy robot!-

Esme: n.n con razón no funcionó cuando intente apagarte con el control remoto, pero bueno esta bien

(Esme aparece vestida de gala)

Esme: escritores y escritoras, personajes y personajas, lectores y lectoras yo Esme-chan tengo el horrible gusto de presentarles a mi inner...

Inner: (tras el telón) te falto decir maravillosa

Esme: ¬¬ les presento a mi maravillosa

Inner: hermosa y exitosa mas inteligente que yo

Esme: ¬¬ hermosa y exitosa mas inteligente que… ¡oye! Como sea, les presento a mi inner llamada Chapis

Inner, digo chapis: T.T gracias gracias ¡los quiero!

Esme: si ya, como sea mejor paso a lo bueno.

Como decía, felicidades de antemano a todos por el 30 de abril, se que dirán "esta chica no sabe contar, regrésenla al kinder" pero verán estoy consiente de que no han pasado los quince días pero es que me ha caído una bomba –metafóricamente- y es que mi hermano me ha dicho de improviso que tiene vacaciones por dos semanas así que eso me cortó tiempo para escribir, tuve que organizarme así que en mis ratos libres cuando no tenia alguna clase me ponía a pensar que iba a seguir o que iba a contener este capitulo así que apenas veía que mi hermano no la usaba o no estaba en casa me ponía como rayo y escribía lo que ya habia pensado, por lo que este capitulo fue de "pisa y corre" y volviendo a lo otro hice cálculos y 30 cae en miércoles y mi hermano aún sigue de vacaciones por lo que no iba a poder subirlo aparte de que ese día tengo una fiesta en mi colegio, y como sea mejor no me alargo el caso es que ya esta ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta, ojala les haya gustado ¡nos leemos a la próxima!.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Karoru01:** ¡Hola!, como ya has leído Sasuke sí sabe del pasado puesto que estuvo presente, lo único que no sabe es lo que paso con Sakura luego de que se fue, pero eso quizás sea revelado mas tarde n.n y como tambien habrás leído ya sabes porque se separaron ellos necesitaban crecer y ver por un mejor futuro.

Inner (¬¬) digo Chapis: n.n Gracias, así lo que iba a decir ¬¬ eso esta muy tele novelesco.

Esme: ¿te he pedido tu opinión? No, así que shhh.

Como decía gracias por leerme, lamento tener que hacerlos esperar pero hasta que no se tranquilicen las cosas y no tenga mi laptop, no puedo hacer nada mas rápido, en estos momentos soy una tortuga XD. Ojala sigas leyendo ¡Gracias!.

**Kaoru-uchiha:** Gracias por leerme, muy pronto habrá SasuSaku, no te desesperes todo a su tiempo y mil gracias por tu review ¡un beso!.

**Alexavenuz:** Amo que ames este fic n.n y cuando quieras, ya sabes tu di como, cuando y donde para enviarte a cualquiera por Fax, si soy Muy despistada eso que ni que y gracias por tus palabras y por ser mi admiradora, lo aprecio mucho. ¡Te quiero!.

**Setsuna17:** ¡SI viva el romance! n.n muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lunaleen:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!, y aguas con las lagrimas n.n no te preocupes de que habrán flash backs, los habrán de eso me encargo yo.

**Denii-Asakura:** Gracias por leerme, y si te comprendo la escuela es una horrible tortura, pero hay que ir XD ojala sigas leyendo.

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell:** ¡Gracias! Me encanta que me dejen reviews y el dejarte encantada m ha alegrado el día, y si haz adivinado me es algo complicado escribir rápido teniendo en cuanta muchas cosas: la escuela y sus tontos trabajos, mi lindo Hermano mayor que parece haber nacido con la computadora pegada al rostro y es peor que un oso cuidando su guarida y tambien el que mi cerebro a veces no carbura y se va a Esmeralandia en un crucero de muchos días, pero a pesar de todo hay me creo mi tiempecito para sacar las historias, ojala sigas leyendo un beso.

**Giuli-Uchiha93:** ¡Gracias! Ojala sigas leyendo, un beso a ti también.

**Gaara.maniaka: **¡De nada y gracias a ti también! Ojala sigas leyendo.

**Bongio:** Espero te haya gustado y no te decepcione, y no dejes de leerme ¡un bezotote a ti también!.

**Jesybert:** Que bueno que te gustó al principio dudé si dejarlo o no pero bueno, es que no soy tan graciosa y no se me ocurrió nada mas, pero que bueno que te haya gustado, un beso.

**Ari.SasuSaku:** ¿Verdad que sí? Yo pagaría todo el dinero del mundo por Sasuke como padre de familia, a mi también me encantó cuando lo escribí ¡por poco me derrito! Es que es tan... ¡Ah! como decía, no te preocupes el Sasusaku no tardará en llegar, y si pobre Itachi pero es que ¿Qué seria este mundo sin chicos tan inocentes? Ojala sigas leyendo un beso

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: ¡**Gracias por perdonarme! Me has quitado un gran peso de encima, y es que ¿Quién no se despista hoy en día? Todos andamos en otro mundo, pero eso es lo bueno de la vida le quita lo monótono y simplón, ojala sigas leyendo un beso.

**AnimePinkCess: **¡Maniíta! T.T no me digas eso, me has dejado triste y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Nos hemos quedado huérfanas de padre y, ¿si le decimos a Tío Sasuke que nos adopte? Después de todo seguimos siendo Uchiha, ¿no crees?. Ojala sigas leyendo y a ver cuando nos escribimos ¡te quiero!.

**Tami Uchiha:** ¡Gracias! Mi primer premio T.T no se que decir, y bueno ya te habéis enterado de lo que tenia la pobre Iris y el porque murió, no fue nada fácil créeme que no solo tu lloraste, te confieso que al hacer el capitulo me puse en los zapatos de ellos y digamos que como que lo actué para poder escribir los diálogos y entrar en el personaje, en cuanto a lo de Itachi pues es para lo que dieron mis neuronas, la neurona de la comedia se ha enfermado y no ha venido a trabajar u.u esperamos se recupere pronto, ojala sigas leyendo.

**Black Cronos:** ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Yo aun sigo sin creerlo y que bueno que te guste Iris, es un personaje al cual le tengo especial cariño. Ojala sigas leyendo y te haya gustado.

**Minatostuki:** ¡Gracias! Por el review, y por tus palabras ¡nos leemos!.

**Hikaru-hyuuga:** Ya has leído lo que pasó, ojala no te haya decepcionado y me sigas leyendo ¡un abrazo!.

**Kiraira:** ¡Primix xula! ¿Cómo andas? Que bueno que te haya gustado y te lo hayas imaginado, para el besito tendrás que esperarte tantito XD pero claro que lo habrá, ojala sigas leyéndome y hay le dices a tu papi si nos adopta a mis hermanas y a mi ¿vale? Andamos en busca de papá, un beso.

**L.I.T:** ¡Tía hermosa! No hay nada que agradecer y gracias por todo. Y no te preocupes tu sobrina es buena niña y ya estudió n.n le fue muy bien en los exámenes y hasta uno exento (rima) gracias por tu apoyo y hay te mando el memo para ir a linchar a esos desgraciados, mientras vamos consiguiendo las antorchas y los palos.

Chapis: . ¡muerte a CN! Vamos a darles donde no les pega el sol.

Esme: O.O Que emotiva

Chapis: no es emoción -.- ¡ES SED DE VENGANZA! Wiiii quiero ver sangre ¡pagaran por todo!.

Esme: ¡que he creado! Santo Anime .

Gracias por todo, de nuevo un bezotote.

**AoSakura: **Tranquililla ardilla, todo ha su debido tiempo y cuando se encienda la llama crearé un incendio (¬¬ rayos me debo meter de poeta, todo me rima) y si lo sé 15 días es mucho pero espero me comprendas que las cosas son un poquito complicadas aquí ya sabes, escuela, bipolaridad todo eso. Ojala me sigas leyendo ¡un beso!.

**Aimi Haruno Uchiha:** hola, solo quiero decir que yo te mando la caja de pañuelos, me conmueve que te haya llegado y tu inner tiene razón luego llega la felicidad, eso espero, y mil gracias por votar, ayudas en mucho ojala sigas leyendo ¡un beso!.

**Fersha Ryukaze:** ¡hola!, que pena que tu hermana estudié en otro lugar u.u yo que me habia emocionado, pero a todo esto ¿de donde eres?, que te parece si te agrego a mi MSN y tu me agregas así nos conocemos ¿quieres? Porque me encantaría charlar contigo quien quita y compartimos tips para nuestros hermanos XD. Y que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Itachi y no, no tengo metroflog.

Chapis: ¬¬ todos nuestros amigos tienen menos tu...atrasada

Esme: n.nU es que no sé, no me gusta.

Chapis: lo repito, A-TRA-SA-DA

Esme: ¬¬ gracias pero se deletrear, ya pasé por la primaria.

Chapis: ¡¡A-TRA…(cae inconsciente)

Esme: n.n ¿te lastimé? Perdón es que tenías una mosca...ya qué.

Ojala sigas leyendo, mucha suerte y un beso enorme.

**¡Gracias por leerme! Y no se les olvide ir a mi profile y votar por el fic que ya quieren leer, los votos van así:**

**Con 6 votos:**

Familia prestada

**Con 4 votos:**

Novio para una princesa

Secretos de enamorado

Se necesita marido

**Con 3 votos:**

Amiga incondicional

Fuerza del destino

**Con 2 votos:**

Se busca esposo

Guerreros en el amor

**Con 1 voto:**

El deseo vive al lado

Volverte a amar

Otra oportunidad.

Solo un beso.

**Sus votos son contabilizados por "esme-chan y su inner S.A DE C.V"**

**Ahora los significados:**

**(1): **pequeña princesa.

**(2): **el rapel es una forma de descender, se le llama así a cuando esta la cuerda atada de un extremo a otro y te desplazas en ella por medio de una vara que se asemeja como a un manubrio y esta atado a la cuerda.

**(3): **Sería algo así como villa o pueblo Konoha, que como ya han explicado es un pequeño pueblo antes de la ciudad de Konoha.

**(4): **Hermana luna, es así como Alexis llamaba a Iris de cariño

**(5):** cállate.

**(6):** Hermana Sol, es así como Iris llamaba a Alexis de cariño, estos sobrenombres los saque de la vida real y es que mis tíos (por parte de mi mami) así se dicen, hermano sol y hermano luna, aunque hasta estas fechas no he logrado averiguar quien es quien XD, por lo que me pareció divertido ponerlo en el fic.

**(7):** significa Dulce Amanecer.

* * *

**En un estudio muy moderno y decorado con tonos fucsia y rojo las luces iluminan poco a poco y el público aplaude mientras sale en la pantalla:**

_**Bienvenidos a:**_

_**Esmeraldiando con Esme**_

Esme: (sentada en un sofá) ¡konichiwa!, esta será una sección muy linda donde daré detalles del fic, comentaré cosas sin sentido, y diré cosas que no tienen nada que ver. Para esto tengo a mi compañera e inner, chapis.

Chapis: n.n hola

Esme: bien, como todos habrán leído el misterio ha sido resuelto y ya se sabe el porque murió la hermana de Sakura

Chapis: T.T fue una lastima, pobre chica...n.n al menos ya puedo quedarme con Ita-kun

Esme: n.nU no puedes, él esta con Alexis-Chan.

Chapis: ¬¬ la voy a matar.

Esme: n.nU tampoco puedes, porque los lectores te matan

Chapis: los mato a ellos tambien

Esme: o.oU no, porque me dejan de leer ¬¬ y yo te mato Naca.

Chapis: ¬¬ te mato antes de que me mates y no soy naca ahora veras.

Esme: emm, mejor lo dejamos así (chapis se viste de militar y carga una bazuka) n.nU jeje mejor nos vamos, en el próximo programa tendremos a los protagonistas osease Sakura y Sasuke y a los co-protagonistas, Itachi y Alexis así que si quieren preguntarles algo, pues ¡pregunten!.

(chapis a terminado de cargar el arma)

Esme: (se aleja lentamente) eh... ¡¿Cómo dices mamá?! ¿Qué vaya por las tortillas? ¡¡Si ya voy!! (Sale corriendo) nos vemos a la próxima

Chapis: (con los ojos con llamas) ¡regresa aquí! (se va corriendo) ¡tu no vas por las tortillas, ni siquiera ves a la tienda de la esquina!!

(se escucha una explosión y se va la transmisión y aparece un letrero)

_**Fallas técnicas, reparación de la transmisión hasta comprobar que seguimos con conductora, por su paciencia gracias.**_

¡¡Los quiero muxo!!

Besos, y abrazos con zapotitos

Hasta dentro de 15 días

ATTE:

XD EsMe-ChAn XD

.:SuMasLocaEscritora:.

26 de abril de 2008

8:13 p.m.


	9. Un Día de Campo

20 DE JUNIO

ANTES DE LEER

_-_un review y un voto para esta loca escritora- dialogó

_-un review y un voto para esta loca escritora-pensamientos_

_-"un review y un voto para esta loca escritora"-pensamientos dentro del flash back_

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo, donde se revelara la verdad.

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece su autoría es de shadow noir wing, solo aquellos nuevos personajes me pertenecen tal es el caso de Iris Haruno.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a: **Bongio y Raggie-Chan** u.u por haber matado a Iris el día de su cumple ¡lo siento! T.T

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo 09 de "Padre Por Acuerdo"

¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

Esme-Chan & inner productions S.A de C.V

PRESENTAN:

* * *

**Padre por Acuerdo**

**Capitulo 09.- Un Día de Campo: Alexis y Hinata**

* * *

-

-

La brisa le daba en el rostro, pero poco le importaba estaba mas interesada en sus memorias que en el mundo que la rodeaba y es que luego de recordar toda una vida o al menos una parte de ella no tenía ganas de saber que pasaba en el mundo real, deseaba quedarse en un mundo mágico donde ella pintara su pasado, presente y futuro, donde las lágrimas no existían, solo las sonrisas y la felicidad pero nunca nada es perfecto.

_Al menos no todo._

- ¡Sakura!- oyó como la llamaban, se separó de la cuerda del columpio y fijó su vista en quien habia pronunciado su nombre.

- por Kami...-susurró asombrada

-** ¡mi vida! yo me lo como ahora-**

A pocos metros de ella venía lo que nunca creyó ver, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella ¿Qué era lo asombroso? Pues bien, Sakura solo había visto al Uchiha –hasta ahora- en trajes muy formales, y con una apariencia seria y fría pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

Sasuke tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y traía una playera de manga corta de esas pegadas al cuerpo dejando ver los músculos bien formados del Uchiha la playera tenia un logotipo en rojo que decía el nombre de la fundación.

Quizás eso no era tan sorprendente, el chico era guapo y mucho pero había algo que lo complementaba: traía en brazos a Elie.

La pequeña jugaba con la camisa de él mientras reía divertida, el pelinegro tenía un aire inexplicable, quizás el papel de padre le sentaba bien, demasiado bien.

En una parte de su corazón, Sakura deseaba congelar esa imagen y guardarla en su mente y también quizás la idea de Sasuke como padre no le parecía tan mala.

- Te vengo llamando desde hace rato- dijo el Uchiha una vez cerca- parecías como en otro mundo-

La pelirrosa se paró del columpio y quedo frente a el.

- Lo lamento es que estaba…-meditó antes de hablar- pensado, solo pensando-

- Como sea, ya es hora de irnos la camioneta esta lista y... ¿porque me miras así?-

- Es que, no lo creo ¿tú vienes?-

- si, que ¿no te parece que vaya?-

- no, no es eso es que- rió y se cruzó de brazos- no imagino a Sasuke Uchiha en un evento de esos, es...interesante-

- Hpm, sólo apúrate-

- Ya, ya voy- dijo Sakura- pero antes tengo que cambiar a Elie-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que lleva?- preguntó viendo a la pequeña

- no, nada pero tengo algo en mente, ya lo veras- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke se acercó para pasarle a la niña, sus brazos chocaron y se quedaron viendo por unos minutos.

Ese pequeño roce había despertado algo en el interior de los dos la pelirrosa, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó perdiéndose en los orbes negros que tenía en frente.

- yo… vo-voy a cambiar a Elie- dijo nerviosa para luego tomar a la niña en brazos y salir de ahí prácticamente, corriendo.

- Hmp- Sasuke sonrió viéndola irse- no tardaras mucho Sakura, tarde o temprano todo cambiara-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¬¬ Te odio Sakura Haruno-

- No es para Tanto- respondió al chico que estaba recargado en el auto- ¿a poco no esta mono el traje?- preguntó viendo a la niña que tenia en brazos.

- Eres una...-

Sakura solo le sacó la lengua.

- A mi me gusta- dijo Sasuke jugando con la capucha de Elie.

En una arrebato de niña traviesa, Sakura había decidido fastidiar a Itachi ¿y que mejor que burlándose de él? Para ello utilizo a la pequeña e inocente Elie, quien ahora llevaba un lindísimo traje que consistía en un mameluco rosa que tenía una capucha con unas orejas con un toque de blanco.

Si, han acertado.

A Sakura se le ocurrió vestir a Elie _de conejo._

- Ya vamonos par de cotillas- dijo para meterse en el lado del piloto.

- Lo que digas...Usagi- dijo Sakura- tus deseos son ordenes ¡Oh rey de los Conejos!-

- La vas a pagar cerecito, la vas a pagar-

-

-

-

* * *

Llevaban aproximadamente treinta minutos en la autopista, Itachi iba manejando mientras su hermano iba de Copiloto, la pelirrosa y la bebé iban en la parte de atrás.

- Entonces... ¿veremos ahí a Lexi-Chan?-

- Si, ella esta ahí desde la mañana- respondió el mayor.

- ¡Me muero de ganas por verla!- exclamó feliz- tenemos que ponernos al día en muchas cosas-

- En eso es mejor no meterme- dijo Itachi- ustedes solas se entienden-

- Por cierto...-habló por primera vez el menor- Sakura ¿tienes clases estos días?-

- mmm no de echo ya van a empezar las vacaciones- dijo poniendo un dedo índice sobre su labio- ya estamos a Junio por lo que solo tengo que checar algunas cosas y listo-

- ¿Ya es el último año?- preguntó Itachi mientras daba vuelta en una curva.

- Si ¡por fin! Luego de tanto esfuerzo ya podré dejar de pisar una escuela, es muy fastidioso-

- Nadie te mando a estudiar una carrera tan larga- dijo Sasuke sonriendo arrogante- Tú misma te fregaste-

- Y nadie te mando a hacérmelo saber, gracias- dijo Sacándole la lengua- disfruto la medicina, que no aguante el estudio es otra cosa-

- bien familia, hemos llegado- anunció el conductor.

Itachi fue el primero en bajar dirigiéndose hacia la cajuela de la camioneta para bajar unas cosas, por otro lado Sasuke bajó y espero a que Sakura lo hiciera para bajar a Elie y dársela.

- Voy a llevar estas cestas- anunció Itachi- ay me alcanzan- dijo para luego empezar a irse.

Sasuke se dirigió ahora a la cajuela ya abierta siendo seguido por Sakura.

- Es un lindo día para un picnic- dijo observando el cielo- ¿No lo crees?-

- Supongo que sí- dijo bajando la carriola del auto.

-_ ¿así o mas comunicativo?-_

_**- Recuérdalo, ¡el pobre es un cubo de hielo!-**_

_- ¿Sólo un cubo? ¡Es el iceberg completo!, creo que él hundió al Titanic-_

_-__** Tal vez, pero es lindo el muchacho solo míralo ¡yo le hacia cositas aquí mismo! Lo besaría y luego le agarraría en...-**_

_**-**__ ¬¬ ya entendí, Gracias y no vas a hacerle "cositas"-_

Sasuke miraba confuso a la pelirrosa, ya que hacía gestos y mímicas muy raras.

- ¿Sakura?- la llamó con la ceja alzada.

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Estas bien?-

- si, jeje perfecta-

- Hmp, como sea-

Sakura colocó a Elie en el carrito, y lo empezó a empujar.

- Espera- la llamó Sasuke- antes de que se me olvide- registró en su bolsillo derecho y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo- Toma, póntelo-

La chica agarró con suma delicadeza la pequeña caja y la abrió, ahí estaba un anillo de plata adornado con piedras brillantes en toda su extensión, aquel objeto brillaba con una hermosura singular, la pedrería jugaba con los rayos del sol sacándole finos destellos.

_Era su anillo de matrimonio._

- ¿En que momento tú...?-

- Lo agarre de tú alhajero, te dije que lo iba a mandar a arreglar-

- ¿Husmeaste en mis cosas?-

- ¿Qué más da?- preguntó cerrando la cajuela y yéndose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta y luego infló los cachetes ¿así de tranquilo lo decía? Pero ¡que poca ma…! Manera tan hipócrita de decirlo ¿no conocía la palabra personal? Si será…

- ¿vienes?- preguntó volteando a verla- ¿o vas a tomarte tu tiempo para hacer berrinche?- sonrió con superioridad- Sakurita-

La chica bufó cerró con brusquedad la caja y tomo la carreola para empezar a andar, al pasar cerca de Sasuke le sacó la lengua, lo miró fijamente y luego volteo su cabeza ignorándolo y yéndose. Sasuke solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego seguirla.

-

-

-

* * *

- Las mesas van de aquel lado, para tener espacio para los juegos- decía la rubia- ¿Has entendido?-

- Si, todo claro- dijo el muchacho

- Bien, entonces díselo a los demás ¿De acuerdo?-

- Si, como usted diga- respondió yéndose.

La chica suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Que duro trabajas- dijo una voz.

Ella volteo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules su cabello rubio largo agarrado en una coleta y su cuerpo bien formado, la cara se le iluminó y corrió a abrazar al chico.

- ¡Itachi!, amor que bueno que ya llegaste-

- Te dije que si venía, ahora heme aquí-

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó una vez roto el abrazo- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó emocionada y viendo hacia todos lados.

- ¿De quién hablas?- preguntó haciéndose el desatendido

- ¡Tú sabes de quien!- dijo Alexis dándole un suave golpe en el pecho

- no, enserio ¿De quien?-

- ¡Itachi!-

El pelinegro solo comenzó a reír por la cara que ponía su novia, pero lo dejó de hacer al oír como unas voces se acercaban, o mas bien una sola voz que más que voz era un chillido.

- ¡oh! Y recuérdame que al irnos ¡Te compre un diccionario! ¡Para que conozcas el significado de la palabra PERSONAL!-

- ¿puedes dejar de hacer tus niñerías?-

- ¿Ahora son niñerías?, Yo lo llamaría un justo reclamo-

La sonrisa de Alexis Uzumaki no pudo haberse hecho notar más, al ver como su amiga de tantos años llegaba a donde ella estaba, se le iluminó la cara con un destello muy especial.

- ¡¿Sakura?!- exclamó captando la atención de los jóvenes- ¿Eres tú?-

- ¿Alexis?- preguntó la nombrada- ¡Alexis!-

Ambas chicas corrieron y se fundieron en un gran abrazo mientras daban vueltas y pequeños saltos.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo la rubia aun abrazada- Saku... después de tanto-

- Lo sé- dijo rompiendo al abrazo- ¡Mírate nada mas! ¡Te ves increíble!-

- ¿Qué me dices tú?-

Los hermanos Uchiha solo miraban la escena con un tic nervioso, sinceramente no entendían a las mujeres y no empezarían por hacerlo ahora.

- Pero...-mencionó Alexis- ¿Quién es esta cosita?- dijo acercándose a la carreola y levantando a la pequeña en brazos, quien solo sonrió.

- Es mi hija, se llama Elie-

- ¡Es Hermosa!- dijo viéndola- solo espero no saque el carácter de mi cuñado- dijo viendo al pelinegro.

- Lexi ella no...-intentó decir Sakura.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con mi carácter?- preguntó Sasuke- hmp, cualquiera desearía tenerlo, sería una fortuna que la niña lo tuviera.-

- No, pobre- respondió la rubia- seria un hielo de por vida, ¡no digas esas cosas!- se aferró a la niña- ¡Sería una catástrofe!-

Todos se rieron ante tal escena, pero un momento...

-_ si la mente no me falla, ¿Sasuke no desmintió nada?-_

_**- ¡kya! ¿**__**Y si quiere ser el papá de Elie?-**_

_**- **__Nah, ni en un millón de años, es más probable que caiga un meteorito-_

_**- pero, **__**tú misma lo dijiste: NO desmintió nada, es mas míralo ¡esta de lo más a gusto bromeando! Como si en verdad fuera el padre-**_

Sakura fijó su mirada en Sasuke, quien ahora bromeaba con Alexis mientras intentaba quitarle a la niña y la rubia no lo dejaba alejándose de él y sacándole la lengua mientras corría. la pequeña solo reía y aplaudía con sus manitas.

-_ podría ser...-_Sacudió la cabeza.

- Por cierto- dijo Alexis dejando de correr- ¡Casi se me va!- le dio la niña a Sasuke- si que seré despistada, ahora vuelvo-

- ¿A dónde vas?-

- Tú solo espérame aquí Saku, enseguida regreso-

- Esta loca ¡auch!-dijo tallándose con una mano la cabeza.

- Recuerda que es mi novia, otöto-

Sakura solo sonrió, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y observó el lugar estaba sobre un hermoso pasto verde, habían cientos de mesas para picnic y mas adelante un escenario con una pancarta en lo alto "Día de campo, por una vida mejor" Empresas unidas en apoyo a la fundación "Akarui Michi" (1) era lo que decía en ella con letras de colores.

Ya había varias familias en las mesas, fácilmente pudo distinguir que en ese lugar había tanto las familias de los empresarios involucrados en el proyecto, así tambien como las familias adoptivas.

Si bien recordaba por las noticias "Akarui Michi" era una fundación que se encargaba de ayudar a los niños de pocos recursos que bien o habían perdido a sus padres o habían sido abandonados por ellos, era algo así como un orfanato en donde, si quisieran, familias podían ir y adoptar a un pequeño para darle una nueva vida.

La pelirrosa fijó su mirada en los Hermanos Uchiha, quienes estaban platicando sobre cosas triviales pero de seguro interesantes –al menos para ellos- ya que se reían mientras Sasuke tenía aún en brazos a Elie.

Fijó ahora su vista en las familias de los empresarios, estos tambien sonreían y platicaban con las otras familias de la fundación. Todos de veían muy animados y curiosos al ir vestidos casi igual, llevaban una playera como la de Sasuke, blancas con al orilla roja y con un logotipo por delante en letras rojas que decía "Akarui Michi" y por detrás ponía "Día de campo, por una vida mejor" en medio un símbolo de un corazón y pequeños muñequitos agarrados de la mano alrededor de este y debajo la fecha: Junio 2008. Incluso Itachi la llevaba, igual Alexis ¡Hasta ella! Lo único que cambiaba era que unos llevaban faldas, pantalón, shorts etc.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y sonrió negando

Todo aquello era muy raro nunca imaginó poder ver de cerca de los empresarios cuando no estaban bajo las lentes de las cámaras, quien lo diría todos tienen su lado amable a pesar de reflejar una imagen de duros, fríos y egoístas, lo de ahora era todo lo contrario se veían como lo que realmente eran: unas personas como muchas otras, ayudando al prójimo.

Le puso pausa a sus pensamientos al ver que Alexis se acercaba prácticamente _arrastrando_ a una pelinegra.

- ¡pero si es...!- dijo para sí.

- Vamos, vamos ¡apresura el paso!- decía la rubia jalando a la chica.

- Tranquilízate Lexi-Chan- pidió su amiga- que no puedo ir tan rápido, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?-

- ¡Hi-Hi-Hinata!-

La mencionada fijó su vista al frente para ver a la pelirrosa quien tenía sus manos en la boca ahogando un grito.

- ¿Sakura-Chan?, ¡Sakura-chan!-

La Hyuuga corrió, como pudo, el tramo que la separaba de su amiga. Ante tanto escándalo Itachi Y Sasuke dejaron su plática para ver el meollo(2) de tanto alboroto y se acercaron a las mujeres.

- Cuanto tiempo Sakura-

- si, fue bastante- respondió agarrando de las manos a Hinata- pero mira nada más ¡Estas enorme!- dijo fijándose en el GRAN vientre abultado de la chica.

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Si, pero descuida, eres la embarazada mas linda del picnic- le guiño un ojo- ¿Cuánto ya?-

- En dos semanas cumplo los nueve meses-

- ¡que noticia!- dijo sonriendo- y me imagino que Naruto esta de lo más feliz ¿Es el primero?-

- Si, pero ¿Cómo sabes que estoy casada con Naruto?- preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, no habría que ser adivina para saberlo- respondió- a leguas se notaba que se gustaban desde niños-

El rostro de Hinata adquirió tonalidades rojizas.

Sakura encogió los hombros- era obvio que terminarían juntos, Tarde o temprano eso era inevitable-

-Eso sí, aunque bueno es lógico sacar esa conclusión- dijo Alexis, a lo que la Hyuuga y los Uchiha la miraron- ¡Hello! Este picnic lo organiza mi familia y eso lo sabe Sakura ¿Cierto?- la pelirrosa asintió- pss, Hinata con esa barriguita en un evento con el apellido Uzumaki en todos lados es como tener un cartel pegado-

- Correcto, Hinata llevas pegado en la frente "Soy la señora de Uzumaki"- dijo Sakura- ¡hasta tu anillo te delata!-

En la mencionada solo aumentaron los colores, volviéndose intensos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, ante la reacción de Hinata quien, obvio decidió contraatacar.

- Aunque, tu tampoco te salvas Sakura-Chan-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

La pelirrosa dejo instantáneamente de reír y miró fijamente a la de ojos perla.

- Esto lo quiero oír- dijo Itachi

- Yo tampoco tengo que ser adivina no te he visto en mas de diez años, y te encuentro en un evento donde las empresas mas importantes se reúnen, por lo que veo vienes en compañía de los chicos, Sasuke tiene en brazos a una bebe y ambos tienen anillos- la pelirrosa se tocó el suyo- tu tambien llevas un letrero-sonrió abiertamente- llevas pegado en la frente "Soy la señora de Uchiha"-

Ahora era el momento de Hinata de reír junto a los demás al ver la cara de Sakura estallar en un color rojo y la cara totalmente espantada.

- Gomen(3), pero no lo hagas público ¿si?-

- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que acerté?- preguntó desconcertada Hinata dejando de reír, todos hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿No lo dijiste enserio?- preguntó Alexis- pensé que si lo habías descubierto-

- no, yo solo estaba jugando eso quiere decir...-volteo a ver hacia Sasuke y Sakura y los observó de cerca, luego sus anillos, a la bebé y de último la cara sonrojada de Sakura y su tic nervioso, Sasuke estaba tranquilo_ mas de lo normal_-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¿¡AMBOS ESTÁN CASADOS!?-

Un grupo de pájaros emprendió el vuelo desde un árbol y todos los ahí presentes voltearon hacia ellos.

- n.nU ¿por qué no lo dices más fuerte?- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura- puede que alguien no te haya oído-

- Wow, esto si es una noticia- dijo Hinata abanicándose- creo que necesito un jugo-

- Todos lo necesitamos- dijo Alexis- ¿Vamos por uno?-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¡uff! Que calor hace últimamente- dijo Hinata- ¿no piensan igual?-

- si, pero es normal- dijo Alexis tomando un jugo de la bandeja que traía Itachi- ya es prácticamente verano-

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa del lugar, esta era rectangular, del lado derecho estaban Alexis y Hinata en frente Sasuke con Elie en su regazo y Sakura y en la punta justo en medio de ambos dúos estaba Itachi.

Luego de tan caluroso encuentro decidieron sentarse para tomar un jugo y platicar más cómodos. Itachi había sido al que le toco el gran "honor" de hacerla de carrilla(4) e ir por los jugos para todos.

- Diciendo verano- comentó Sakura- será mejor que le quite esta ropa a Elie antes de que se me deshidrate- dijo volteándose y empezando a quitarle el mameluco.

- Cierto, me pareció algo peculiar su traje- dijo Alexis con una mano en la barbilla- ¿Eso es un...?-

- Conejo ¿Verdad?- la chica asintió- me recuerda a la vez que Itachi...-

- Ya Hinata, ya entendimos- dijo Itachi poyando el brazo en la mesa y entre sus manos su cabeza- no hay necesidad de recordar "eso"- entrecerró los ojos y empezó a darle vueltas al popote de su vaso- aunque presiento que alguien va a sufrir- miró por el rabillo a su Cuñada- y mucho-

- n.nU vamos no fue para tanto- dijo mientras le quitaba el mameluco a Elie, con lo que se pudo notar que debajo tenia un hermoso pero sencillo vestidito color rojo con tirantes, el vestido era corto por lo que dejaba ver los pañalitos de la bebe haciendo juego con sus guaraches rojos.

- Además, eras el conejo más tierno de la obra- dijo Alexis pellizcándole una mejilla- Parecías un conejo de dulce-

- Un dulce amargo- dijo Sasuke.

- Me hubiera gustado verte a ti en mi lugar, Hermanito-

- No se iba a poder –Dijo Sakura- los conejos son lindos y tiernos obviamente Sasuke carece de eso sobretodo por lo tierno-

- Al menos no fui un simple árbol, ¿Cuántos diálogos tuviste? ¡Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo…Ninguno-

- Corrección si tuve un dialogo, y para tu información fui un árbol muy hermoso, yo no fui la que tuvo un papel ridículo-

Los demás solo observaban entretenidos la discusión Itachi bebía su jugo y devoraba unos bocadillos mientras las chicas miraban con expectación la escena.

- ¡No fue ridículo!, fue... interesante-

- ¡¿Qué demonios tuvo de interesante ser una roca?!-

- Ya, tranquilos- calmo Alexis- los dos papeles fueron estúpidos- la pareja la miró con la ceja alzada- ¡Es la verdad!-

- Mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿Sakura vienes mañana en la noche?- preguntó Hinata

- pues la verdad es que...-vio a Itachi quien le decía algo con la mirada- emm, supongo que sí-

- No supongas- dijo Sasuke- vas, VAMOS a ir quieras o no-

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó girando sobre su asiento para verlo- o sea que aunque me negara ¿Me obligarías a ir?-

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y asintió con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¡Ahora si estamos bien!- exclamó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Quién crees que eres para mandarme?-

- Soy tu esposo- dijo mostrando su anillo plateado.

- Esta bien, mi esposo mas no mi dueño-

- Harás lo que tu esposo mande-

- Si, claro ¿tu y cuantos mas?-

Los tres ajenos a esto seguían con la mirada la discusión volteaban a ver a Sasuke, luego a Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿Verdad?- decía Hinata moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

- No, se siguen llevando igual que antes- dijo Alexis imitando a Hinata- no, creo que peor-

- Como disfruto esto-

-

-

-

* * *

- Y ahora ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos con los juegos?- anunció Alexis por el micrófono recibiendo la aprobación de los presentes- Bien todos reúnanse para las instrucciones-

La mayoría de los niños ahí presentes empezaron a brincar de la alegría y otros más gritaban eufóricos, el entusiasmo era tal que inconscientemente terminaron contagiando a Elie quien, en su linda carriola rosa, aplaudía mientras se reía y hacia bucitos con su saliva.

- ¿Tú quieres participar?- preguntó Sakura sentada frente a Elie- aún estas muy pequeña, corazón- le aparto unos mechones.

- Pero es que esta niña ¿no se cansa?- preguntó Itachi- si yo fuera ella estaría dormidito-

- ¿Listos para jugar?- preguntó llegando Alexis.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Qué viene primero? ¿La rueda de San Miguel?- dijo Sasuke fingiendo entusiasmo- no, espera ya sé ¡Doña Blanca! Solo espera voy por mi mamila que la he olvidado en la guardería-.

- Ja…ja…ja qué chistoso- dijo la rubia- asiendo caso omiso al Amargado- Sasuke la miró feo- ¿Alguien se apunta? ¡Que diga yo! ¡YO!- dijo entusiasta y alzando la mano los otros solo se le quedaron viendo con una gota en la cabeza.

- No es por nada, linda- dijo Itachi bajándole la mano- pero, tanto entusiasmo me espanta-

- ¡Vamos! No sean así, hay que divertirse ¿Qué dicen chicas?- decía mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Hinata- ¡a que si!-

- Lexi, no es por ofender ni nada por el estilo- dijo Hinata- pero, creo que necesitas ir al Sanatorio o unos lentes ¡¿Ya me viste?!, traigo una panza del tamaño de un globo terráqueo, sin contar que me mareo por cada metro que camino y por cada metro y medio voy al baño ¡¿Y me preguntas si quiero jugar?!-

- Además, etto-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿no crees que estamos algo grandecitos para andar jugando con niños?, se vería raro-

Alexis bajo la mirada y suspiró.

- Que poca, estoy rodeada de ancianos-

Alzo la mirada con una sonrisa

- al menos ¿Participas en la competencia de padres?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿otra vez?-preguntó Sasuke- ¿Qué es este año? ¿Que los niños le den Gerber(5) a los padres?-

- emm, no- contesto con una sonrisa- algo mejor y tú y Sakura tienen que participar, juntos-

Los mencionados se miraron y luego con la ceja alzada miraron a la rubia. Itachi y Hinata veían igual de interesados a la planificadora del Picnic.

- Créanme, les gustará-

-

-

-

* * *

- No, no y no-Decía Sakura cruzada de brazos- es definitivo-

- Vamos Sakura-Chan- suplicaba Alexis- es solo un juego-

- Juego o no juego, yo no voy a participar- dijo Alzando en brazos a Elie.

- Si tú no eres la que participa-

- ¡Con mayor razón!- respondió- no voy a permitir que mi hija se deshidrate y sea utilizada para tus jueguitos-

- Por favor, ¿Sasuke?- miró suplicante a su cuñado- Haz algo-

- A mí no me metas, y de todas formas no- respondió- yo tampoco voy a pasar y hacer el ridículo frente a todos-

- Te vas a ver bien mono Sasuke-Chan-dijo Itachi- Vamos, _pa-pi_-

- ¡Sakura-Chan!- la llamó al verla alejarse- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- bufó y miró a los otros- Si solo es una carrera de bebés-

Tras unos largos minutos y sin saber como, cuando ni qué la pelirrosa terminó accediendo a las caras de perrito faldero que le enviaba Alexis en estos momentos se encontraba en la salida de meta cargando a su hija y observando el panorama.

- ¿y que dices que hay que hacer?-

- Es sencillo, solo pones a Elie en la salida de meta, tú y Sasuke se van a la de llegada y tratan de llamarla para que gatee hacia ustedes, el primer bebé en llegar gana-

- Yo no me voy a poner ha hacer gestos y caras ridículas- dijo Sasuke apartándose del campo y yéndose a sentar.

- Como sea, ¿lista Saku?-

- Eso supongo-

- Las estaremos apoyando- dijo Hinata- desde la sombra, descansando y comiéndome mis ricos nachos-

- No tienes nachos- Dijo Itachi- ¿los vas a imaginar?-

- no, tú los vas a ir a comprar- dijo sonriendo- Eso si lo imagino-

- Yo no voy por nada, suerte cerecito y a ti tambien chisä- dijo yéndose a sentar.

- ¡Itachi!- gritó Hinata yendo tras el- ¡Se caballero con una mujer embarazada! ¡¡Y tráeme mis nachos o te doy donde no te da el sol!!-

-¡ Espera Hinata!- llamó Alexis- suerte Saku- empezó a irse- ¡Hinata, tranquila que yo si quiero tener hijos!-

-

-

-

* * *

¡En sus marcas, listos FUERA!

La chicharra sonó.

Nueve padres en total llamaban a gritos a sus bebés quienes ajenos a esto solo reían o ponían su atención en las hormigas y bichos que pasaban por ahí, uno que otro bebé hacia caso.

Una de ellas era Elie.

Quien viendo como su madre la llamaba con ternura, daba pequeñas gateadas en dirección hacia ella adelantándosele a los demás pequeños.

- ¿Cuánto a que Elie gana?- pregunto Itachi con una curita sobre un chichón - los demás pobres ni caso hacen-

- ¿A si?- preguntó Hinata comiendo sus nachos- entonces ¿Ese bebé que?- preguntó apuntado a la pista.

Un niño habia dejado de pensar en la inmortalidad de Winnie Pooh y habia empezado a poner atención a sus padres quienes lo llamaban, poco a poco el pequeño comenzó a darle alcance a la pelinegra.

- ¡Vamos Elie!- llamaba Sakura moviendo la sonaja- ¡Tú puedes hermosa!-

- ¡Kei! Tú puedes hijo- llamaba el padre de este- ven hacia el osito, vamos-

Estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de la pequeña, a punto de alcanzarla y quizás de ganarle si Elie no apretaba el acelerador a sus gateos.

- Un momento- dijo Hinata- ¿Qué no es el hijo de Iruka-San y Anko-San?-

- ¿Y que esos no son Iruka-san y Anko-san?- dijo ahora Itachi

- Si, jaja con lo competitiva que es su madre seguro ese niño gana- dijo Sasuke

El pequeño Kei Umino estaba alcanzando a la pequeña Elie Haruno, sus padres los llamaban tratando de que fueran más rápido.

- ¡Amor tu puedes!- llamaba Sakura

- ¡Ven aquí bebé!- llamaba Anko- ¡Apúrate!-

- ¡La competencia esta reñida!- decía Alexis por el micrófono- ¡Animo bebés! Y ustedes también padres, creo que para motivarlos revelare la sorpresa, no lo habíamos querido decir pero ya que. Déjenme informarles que los ganadores se llevaran lo siguiente: para los bebes se les proporcionara juguetes y un kit, para las madres un riquísimo día en el Spa más exclusivo para ella y cuatro amigas junto a una tarjeta de crédito para compras y para papá nada más y nada menos que pases VIP para el y sus amigos para ver en vivo el próximo partido de Fútbol-

Todos los que competían dejaron de gritar y miraban con la boca abierta a la chica rubia con cara de "¿¡Porque no lo dijiste antes!?", los padres se miraron entre sí sonriendo nerviosamente luego como por cambios de bipolaridad empezaron a gritar histéricos a sus bebés.

Hinata había escupido sus nachos de la impresión y Sasuke e Itachi tenían la boca abierta.

- ¡Cuánto necesito de un Spa!- dijo Hinata- ¡SAKURA TIENES QUE GANAR!-

- ¿dijo pases VIP?-preguntó Itachi- ¡yo no he podido siquiera conseguir pases en las gradas!, ¡y es el final de la temporada! Hay que hacer algo Sasuke- dijo volteando- ¿Sasuke?-

- Creo que el también las quiere- dijo la pelinegra viendo a la pista- y demasiado-

- _**¡Kya! Necesitamos ganar ¡hablamos de un día de relajamiento! Y dinero para compras-**_

_- Lo sé, demonios no sé como pero yo salgo ganando-_

- Elie, pequeña avanza tú...- el sonido de otra sonaja llamó su atención obligando a alzar la mirada, abrió los ojos al ver a Sasuke a su lado, parecía furioso y casi podía jurar ver llamas en sus ojos.

- ¡Elie, ven conmigo!- empezó a llamar Sasuke, la niña pareció emocionarle verlo porque empezó a sonreír y a gatear mas rápido y con mas animo.- ¡eso es bebé ven conmigo!_!-_

_- y a este ¿Qué le pico?-_

- No te me quedes viendo- dijo Sasuke- Muévete mujer, hay que ganar esos pases-

- y el día de Spa con las compras- dijo para luego poderse ver llamas en sus ojos.

Pero sucedió lo temible.

Elie estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la pista

Ya se acercaba ¡de seguro el premio se lo llevarían a casa!

Pero…

Ambos bebés se emparejaron, Iruka, Anko, Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de llamarlos solo miraron con calma a los bebés y luego se miraron entre sí, apareció una pequeña sonrisa luego se hizo una sonrisa más grande.

- Hola, que bien va tu hija- dijo Anko- que energías-

- Si, el tuyo igual- respondió- lo alimentas bien-

Se siguieron sonriendo.

- Se va a poner bueno el partido ¿No? -preguntó amable Iruka- ya la final-

- Si, la final-

Sonrieron amables.

Ambas parejas asentían sonriendo

Y...

1

…

2

...

3

…

¡La carrera señores!, ¡La carrera!

¡Al caño las sonrisas!

Miraron con determinación y los ojos envueltos en llamas a sus bebés.

- ¡ELIE VAMOS BEBE, VEN, VEN!-llamó Sasuke-¡_ESAS ENTRADAS SON MIAS, MIAS, MI-AS!_

- ¡HIJA VEN CON MAMI!-llamó Sakura-_**¡ay que ganar a ese par de creídos kya! ¡ESE DÍA DE SPA ES PARA ESTA REINA! Y LA TARJETA IGUAL-**_

- ¡KEI, MUÉVETE CON UN DEMONIO!-se tapó la boca- ¡MAMI NO INSULTO! SOLO APÚRATE Y CONSIGUELE A MAMI SU DÍA DE SPA Y UN NUEVO GUARDARROPA!-

- ¡VAMOS CAMPEÓN YO SE QUE QUIERES A PAPA!- decía llamándolo con aplausos-¡DALE ESOS PASES A PAPI! ¡PAPI QUIERE VER EL FÚTBOL!-

Los pequeños al parecer estaban tan ajenos a la desesperación de sus padres que decidieron tomar un descanso, ambos bebés se sentaron en el césped a tan solo ¡cincuenta centímetros de la meta! Eso paró el corazón de los adultos.

El viento soplaba con intensidad revolviendo las hojas de los árboles, nadie decía nada solo observaban a los bebés ahí sentados y los demás ni siquiera andaban en la mitad del camino.

- Hay que hacer algo- dijo Sasuke- ¡No se mueve!, Sakura, ¡Sakura!-

- Shhh, estoy pensando, estoy pensando- se mordió el dedo pulgar- Hay algo pero...-

- ¡Lo que sea!-

- Tú lo pediste, ¿Te sabes "pajaritos a volar"?-

¿QUÉ COSA?, Sasuke Uchiha ¿cantar y bailar?, eso si que ni en un millón de años lo verían hacer eso, no y no pero ¿y sus pases VIP? Es decir, ¡hablaban de la final del Campeonato! Eso iba a ser un evento inolvidable y muy exclusivo él ni siquiera con su gran poder en la sociedad había logrado conseguir entradas, por nada del mundo debía perderse esta oportunidad y menos cuando su equipo favorito era uno de los de la final.

¿Tan desesperado estaba?

Si, Sasuke Uchiha el guapo y sexy presidente de "Sharingan" estaba desesperado.

MUY desesperado, quizás _demasiado desesperado._

El viento que hasta hace poco era la única música de fondo de aquel evento había sido sustituido todos miraron a la pareja que antes estaba de cuclillas y ahora se paraba.

Sakura suspiro.

- ¡Elie mira a mami!- la pequeña la miró- aquí voy "_pajaritos a volar" –_Movió sus brazos como alas- "_cuando acabas de nacer tu colita has de mover"_- movió sus pompas aún aleteando- ¡vamos Sasuke tu también!-

- no, ni loco-

- pues dile adiós a tus entradas-

Sasuke tragó saliva, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- "_para un pajarito ser este baile has de bailar y a todo el mundo alegrar"-_estaba estático, pero Sakura empezó a cantar con el- "_el piquito has de mover"-_pusieron sus manos en forma de pico-_"y las plumas sacudir"-_aletearon con los brazos-"_la colita has de mover"-_ menearon las caderas-"_las rodillas has de doblar"-_siguieron haciendo lo que decía la canción- "_dos saltitos tu has de dar y volaras"-_

_-_ Yo ya no sigo- dijo Sasuke

- No, mira- dijo Sakura

Todos los espectadores, que por cierto estaban rojos de tanto aguantarse la risa miraron la carrera, al parecer la canción había tenido efecto en Elie ya que, aún sentada, empezó a aplaudir y reírse para luego empezar a gatear hacia la pareja dejando atrás a un aburrido Kei.

- Eso nena, vamos Sasuke hay que terminar-

Sasuke asintió y olvidándose de su orgullo empezó de nuevo con las mímicas

- "_Es día de fiesta, baila sin parar vamos a volar tu y yo"-_cantaban y hacían las mímicas viéndose entre sí y sonriendo- "_cruzando el cielo azul y el ancho mar es día de fiesta baila sin parar"-_ entrelazaron sus brazos y empezaron a dar vueltas- "_vamos a volar tu y yo cruzando el cielo azul y el ancho mar"-_

Se soltaron al ver a Elie llegar a la meta, miles de papelitos de colores salieron volando y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Sasuke cargo a Elie con alegría mientras Sakura la agarraba de las manos.

- ¡y la ganadora es Elie!- anunció Alexis- ¡Felicidades!-

La gente aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

Sasuke le paso un brazo por los hombros a Sakura mientras ambos sonreían y Elie aplaudía sin saber porque, Itachi que se había acercado les tomo una foto.

- ¡Eres una bebé muy buena!- decía Sasuke-¡Gracias a ti iré al partido!-

- ¡iremos al partido!- dijo Itachi acercándose y tomando a la bebé- Como te quiero niña, haré lo que sea por ti-

- No puedo creerlo, ¡ganamos!- dijo Sakura dando saltitos- ¡Ganamos!-

- Sakura, ¿Me llevaras?- preguntó Hinata acercándose- deberás que me harías un favor ¡no aguanto mi cuerpo!-

- ¡Claro que sí!-

- ¡yuju!- llamó Alexis- ¡hola, pareja ganadora! ¿No que no Sasuke? Le dije que les iba a gustar y mira que al fin de cuentas terminaste bailando una ronda infantil-

- No molestes- dijo sonrojado y cruzado de brazos- al menos sirvió ¿no?-

- Eso es lo bueno, a Elie le encanta esa canción- dijo Sakura- pensé que eso haría que comenzara a gatear-

- eso solo nos trajo una cosa- dijo Itachi.

- ¡Pases VIP hay te vamos estadio!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Uchiha chocando las manos mientras el mayor movía a Elie haciéndola reír.

- ¡Hay te vamos Spa!- dijeron las tres chicas chocando sus manos y empezando a reír.

- ¡oh! Ahora vengo- dijo Hinata- es tiempo de baño y de pasó voy a la mesa por unos nachos-

A los chicos les salió una gota en la cabeza mientras reían nerviosamente.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura disfrutaba de la vista que tenía, estaba con el pecho y los codos apoyados en la barda de madera que rodeaba el área de juegos infantiles (como esas que rodean en los ranchos a los caballos) mientras sostenía en sus manos una bolsa de Nueces de la India y veía a los niños jugar. Después de tanto ajetreo amaba esos minutos que tenía a solas y en los que podía perderse intentado ver el viento.

Alexis e Itachi se habían ofrecido no, mas bien empeñado en cuidar a Elie, la rubia alegando que debía practicar para cuando tuviera hijos e Itachi sobre algo con consentir a la pequeña campeona, la verdad no les entendió bien entre tanto alboroto pero le tranquilizó saber que Hinata los observaría aunque con tanta hormona alborotada que tenia en estos momentos suponía que Sasuke sería quien vigilaría a los cuatro.

Sasuke. No sabía porque pero, esos momentos que paso con él se quedarían en su memoria sin importar nada se había divertido como nunca rió y sonrió como antes lo hacía por una milésima de tiempo llegó a olvidarse que ahí afuera existía un mundo echo un caos, se olvido de todo pero debía aceptar que lo que mas la conforto fue el momento con Sasuke, aquel amor imposible de su infancia, aquel amor que olvido junto a su vida pasada.

Pero, ¿Quién olvida realmente? Los recuerdos siempre están ahí ¿Quién dice que el amor no?

Se llevó una nuez a la boca, el crujir de una rama la hizo voltearse.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-

- Eso supongo, la pregunta sería ¿Quieres mi compañía?-

- A ninguno le vendría mal- respondió- además necesito hablarte-

Sakura asintió y se recargo en la barda. ÉL la imito solo que en lugar de espaldas se puso en la posición que Sakura estaba antes.

- Qué tranquilo se siente ¿verdad?-

- Por eso mismo vine aquí- respondió Sakura- luego de tanto alboroto es bueno un momento de paz-

El viento sopló moviendo los cabellos de la pareja.

- Por cierto Sasuke, gracias por ayudarme hace rato sin ti no lo hubiera logrado-

- Hmp, fue solo por los pases-dijo ocultando su sonrojo- nada más por eso además, lo que ayudo fue la canción ¿Quién te la enseñó?-

-sonrió- mis padres me la cantaban de pequeña, supuse que ha ella le gustaría algo que cantaban sus abuelos-

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, observando a los pequeños jugar.

-_ creo que este es el momento para decirle lo de Elie-_

_**- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué su abuelo piensa que Elie es su hija?-**_

_**-**__ si, es mejor que se entere por mi que por otro-_

_-__** Supongo que sí, solo esperemos que no se enoje, al menos no mucho n.n-**_

_**- **__¬¬ Gracias por las porras-_

- Emm, Sasuke yo...-

- Perdón- soltó el pelinegro ocasionando confusión en la pelirrosa.- Perdón por lo de hace rato, no debí tratarte de esa forma tienes razón no soy tu dueño- volteó la cabeza viéndola directamente- es más ni siquiera se que soy tuyo-

- Sasuke-susurró- Yo también debería disculparme, tampoco te facilite las cosas creo que no eres el único culpable yo también lo soy-

- Los dos cometimos errores, pero yo fui el mas equivoco, siempre cometo errores- apretó sus manos contra la barda.

- No, lo de hace rato no...-

- No habló de lo de hace rato- interrumpió a Sakura- hablo de todo, creo que no debí de pedirte que te casaras conmigo al menos no para mi beneficio. Ese fue mi primer error obligarte a algo que no querías, te conozco y se que quizás te sientes obligada a...-

- Tienes razón- dijo Sakura captando su mirada- si que cometes errores y has cometido tres muy graves: en primera siempre crees saber lo que uno quiere, pero infórmate que no es así no es estas ni así de cerca- dijo simulando con sus dedo pulgar e índice tener una semillita- de saber lo que YO quiero, en segunda no, no me conoces ni un poquito eso es lo que piensas porque conocías a la Sakura de antes pero a la que tienes enfrente no la conoces para nada y en tercera ¿Quién te dice que me siento obligada?, Sasuke en el momento que acepte ser tu esposa y ayudarte lo hice porque así quise créeme si me sintiera obligada ya me habría largado, pero aquí estoy ¿no? Así que no vuelvas a pensar lo contrario si estoy aquí es por mi voluntad. Aprende esto de una buena vez, el mundo no gira entorno a ti así que no pienses saber lo quiere la gente, primero comienza por saber que es lo que quieres tú y no solo porque algo te ha salido mal todo te parecerá aburrido, hay que sonreír de vez en cuando y no ser un amargado que cree saber todo y puede hacer todo si tanto te molesta cometer errores pues ¡no los cometas! Deja de ser egoísta y mira a tu alrededor notaras que no eres el único sobre la tierra y todo te saldrá distinto, será distinto-

Sasuke estaba impresionado nunca pensó en recibir semejante respuesta de la chica, una respuesta con tanta verdad en su decir. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo pero, mejor lo omitió solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a irse.

- Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas?-

- Hmp, ya va a ser hora de la comida, además sera mejor que vea que los chicos cuiden bien de Elie- sonrió tristemente- ¿Tú no vienes?-

- En un momento los alcanzo-

- Hmp- empezó a andar mientras la pelirrosa lo veía desconcertada, perdiéndolo por completo de vista.

- ¡Genial Sakura!- se volteo hacia la barda, se inclinó y empezó a darse golpes en la cabeza contra ella- ¡Lo has hecho perfecto! Tan bien que ibas, tan lindo momento que pasaron y vienes y lo arruinas con tu estúpido temperamento ¡simplemente genial!- aventó la bolsa de nueces con fuerza.

-** si que la has regado, como me da pena ser tú. Ahora con esto quien sabe como reaccione**_**-**_

_**- **_¿Crees que no lo he notado?, ¡no me ayudas!-

-** Si que eres MUY inteligente ¡tan bien que iban! Y ahora vienes y lo embarras todo-**

**- **¡Ya, ya cállate! Pero, es que ¡necesitaba decírselo! Me sacó de quicio que pensara saber lo que yo quiero-

- **¡ni siquiera tú sabes lo que quieres!-**

**-** tal vez no todo, pero lo único que sé es que solo quiero estar tranquila y estar bien con él-

-

-

-

* * *

La comida pasó normal, una que otra risa por los comentarios que se hacían aunque eso no le importaba mucho a la pelirrosa, luego de la "platica" que tuvo con Sasuke las cosas se habían tensado un poco durante la comida no le había dirigido la palabra a su esposo por miedo a que estuviera molesto y por miedo a estropear las cosas, al menos más de lo que según ella ya estaban.

Luego de terminar de comer los alimentos, Alexis dio unas palabras para dar por terminado el evento y una a una las familias fueron rumbo a sus vehículos para dirigirse, luego de un agitado día, a descansar en sus hogares.

Se dirigían a sus carros, Itachi y Alexis iban abrazados, Hinata platicaba con ellos mientras Sasuke y Sakura iban en silencio, esta última llevaba empujando el carro de la bebé.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y casualmente sus carros estaban juntos, se detuvieron un momento para despedirse.

- Entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó Hinata- porque vendrás ¿cierto?-

- Claro que sí, Hina-Chan- respondió la oji-verde.

- Fue maravilloso volver a verte Saku- dijo Alexis-y nos seguiremos viendo-suspiró- bueno Hina creo que será mejor regresar ya a casa son casi las siete y si no llegamos seguro Naruto manda a la policía y me mata si le pasa algo a su adorada esposa y su Narutin-

Solo sonrieron ante el comentario.

- ¿No quieres que las acompañe?- pregunto Itachi.

- No, no te preocupes-respondió su novia- me se el camino a casa, si no solo tengo que seguir las migajas-

- Vamos, cuando le cuente a Naruto todo no me lo creerá-

- Hinata, preferiría que no le dijeran sobre mí- dijo Sakura- es que, quiero darle una sorpresa, por favor-

- Esta bien- respondió la pelinegra- nos vemos-

Las chicas se despidieron para luego subir a la camioneta de Alexis, despidiéndose con la mano desaparecieron de la vista de los tres.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Tardaron poco mas de treinta minutos al llegar, cada uno se dispersó en sus actividades. Sakura decidió irse un momento a su habitación acostando a Elie en su cuna.

Tomo un baño para quitarse la suciedad adquirida en el día, luego de eso se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a peinarse con tal lentitud que parecía absorbida en sus propios pensamientos.

Suspiró y quedo viendo su rostro reflejado en aquel pedazo de vidrio.

Sonrió al recordar a sus amigas que luego de tanto tiempo las habia podido estrechar entre sus brazos, Alexis, aquella chica que era como su segunda hermana y Hinata, su mejor amiga que ahora sería mamá la vida había sido justa y debía admitir que por un lado se sentía celosa, ella estaba esperando un bebé del hombre que **siempre** amó mientras ella tenia una hija y vivía una farsa con el hombre que "**alguna vez" **amó.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- se cuestionó- ¿Por qué cuando las cosas con Sasuke parecen mejorar, tengo que abrir la boca y arruinar todo?, tengo que aprender a controlarme si es que quiero que todo salga bien.- se mordió el labio- ¡y sí quiero!, quiero llevarme mejor con él no se porqué solo se que quiero, Sasuke, Sasuke ¿Qué rayos me pasa contigo?, será que ¿quiero que todo esto sea mas que una farsa?-

Soltó el cepillo y se paró rápidamente.

- No, no, no ¡pero que cosas digo!- se apoyo en la silla y se miró- No puedo permitir doblegarme como antes ¡no!- bajo la mirada y vio al suelo- ¡no quiero! Yo ya lo he superado este sentimiento murió hace mucho y no va a volver a nacer en mi ser- alzó la mirada viéndose de nuevo en el espejo- pero ¿y si ya es muy tarde? Sakura ¿que vas ha hacer?, ¿Qué?-

Una batalla campal se desataba en su corazón, no podía pensar en que sus sentimientos volvieran a ser los mismos, no luego de tanto tiempo, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando todo parece inevitable?

- Ya no se lo que siento, o lo que quiero sentir, supongo que debo de dejar que todo sea como tiene que ser-

Se miró una vez más y se volvió a sentar para seguirse peinando.

- pero -detuvo sus movimientos y miró hacia la ventana acariciando su anillo- ¿Cómo tiene que ser?-

-

-

* * *

**.:Fin del Capitulo 09:.**

**En el ****Próximo capitulo: La Fiesta: el comienzo de una Aventura y algo más.**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kiraira:** ¡Prima!, Gomenasai ya lo he pedido a algunos en el MSN y siempre me preguntó ¿Tanto les llegó?, es que aún no me creo como les pego este capitulo a muchos y por un lado me alegra saber que se me dio bien pero por otro me da cosita el haberlos hecho sentir tan tristes. ¡Los pañuelos van por mi cuenta!

**L.I.T:** Tía, tía ya te he pedido disculpas por hacerte llorar y tambien te he agradecido por tu review. En cuanto a la promesa tendrás que seguir leyendo para comprobar si después de tanto tiempo Sasukin lo recuerda y si tendrá el valor y el coraje de cumplirlo. Okidoki la adopción queda pendiente y pienso igual que tú con o sin padre yo SIEMPRE seguiré siendo una Uchiha. ¡Besos!.

**Setsuna17:** ¡Gracias por el review! Sigue leyendo.

**Akarui-Wakai:** jeje n.nU no te preocupes llores o no, los hermanos mayores siempre te miran raro ¬¬ dímelo a mí, sobretodo te miran así cuando tienes algo como un bicho encima.

Chapis: ¬¬y los muy malvados no hacen nada, solo se quedan viendo ¡¿CUÁL ES EL MENDIGO CHISTE?!

Esme: n.nU tranquila, así son ellos luego de 14 años te acostumbras.

Chapis: ¬¬

¡Gracias por leerme!

**Lore-chan xD:** ¡Mil gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que pienses que escribo bien las escenas dramáticas y...

Esme: ¿estas llorando?

Chapis: ¿yoooo? (esconde los pañuelos) noooooooooo ¡como crees! n.nU

Esme: vamos, no es bueno guardarse las cosas.

Chapis: ¡ERES CIEGA O QUE! ¡OBVIO QUE ESTOY LLORANDO! ¡¿NO HAS LEIDO LO HERMOSO QUE ES SU REVIEW?! BUUAAAAAA.

Esme: yo, etto snif creo que… ¡Rayos! Tienes razón T.T ahora tu me has hecho llorar snif.

Tú review me ha sacado una gran sonrisa, cuando lo leí se me iluminó la mirada ¡mil gracias, mil besos, mil abrazos MIL TODO!

**Sakuritica:**Esme: pss, chapis pss, atiende.

Chapis: (medio adormilada) ash ¿qué pasa?

Esme: que nos han cachado.

Chapis: o.o

Jeje, n.nU ¡¡hola!! Creo que ¿te diste cuenta? Tienes razón ¡lo sé! Este fue un capitulo relleno, pero es que tenía que hacerlo para explicar algunas cosas, en este capi pues ya se vio un poco más de cercanía entre ellos dos y déjame adelantarte algo, para que no te decepciones: en el próximo capitulo ¡Hay SasuSaku! De eso no hay duda es un hecho. Y en cuanto a la llamada tendrás que esperar un poco para descubrir la verdad. ¡Un beso!

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell:** jeje, es que cuando la inspiración me llega, ¡me pega fuerte! Ojala y este no te lo haya parecido mucho y no te preocupes el SasuSaku ya viene. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Giuli-Uchiha93** ¡Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala sigas leyendo.

**Nubesparky:** ¡que bueno que te guste!, y espero este tambien te haya gustado ¡un abrazo!

**Gothic-sweet angel****: **¡De nada! Y gracias a ti tambien por los tuyos, te lo agradezco mucho.

**AnimePinkCess:** ¡Maniíta! Gracias por todo ¿enserio lo piensas?, aunque se que ser escritora es muy difícil luchare por mejorar día a día porque una Uchiha nunca se rinde, yo tambien te quiero y lo sabes ¡cuídate mucho! Nos leemos.

**M2M:** ¡que lindo tu review! Gracias por amarlo y que bueno que te has topado con él n.n ojala y este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, al menos no mucho. Un beso para ti.

**Ikamari: **Gracias, me entusiasma que te guste y te parezca excelente y obvio SasuSaku 4 ever ¡eso es ley! Y todos somos niños, no importa la edad, sigue leyendo.

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: **¡hola! Que bueno que sigues leyendo y ¡aguas con las lagrimas! Siendo franca no, no lloré pero te confieso que estuve a punto de hacerlo, los ojos si se me aguaron y es que para este capitulo en especial en cada dialogo digamos que como que lo actuaba y pues el corazón se me hacia chiquito. Cuando lo termine y lo leí la garganta se me cerró y me dije ¿yo escribí eso? La verdad es que cuando le pones tu corazón y alma a una historia ello se refleja en la reacción del lector.

¡El trato esta echo! Nos regañaremos mutuamente, a ver si se nos quita lo despistadas ¡besos a ti tambien!

**Jesybert:** ¡Gracias! Por tu review y por tu voto, has sido de gran ayuda en una importante decisión ¡besos!

**Anamia07:** ¡Gracias por el voto!, por haberte tomado la molestia de leer, y que bueno que has recuperado el link entre mas lectores mejor n.n ¡abrazos!

**Lunaleen:** ¡Lamento muchísimo si te hice sentir mal! Es que era necesario tanto dolor para que luego las heridas se curaran y todos sabemos quien las curara n.n ¡un beso!

**Alexavenuz:** ¡Fan! Wow, que raro se oye decirlo de mi boca, pero lamento si te hice sentir mal, a todos lo siento. Tú puedes llegar a se una buena escritora solo tienes que dejar que tus manos y tu mente te guíen por el camino correcto, yo aun no soy tan buena escritora solo soy como un oruga soy ¡Esme-la oruga-Chan! Estoy en mi capullo esperando convertirme en una mariposa de cientos de colores n.n (que cursi ¿no?) tú tambien puedes, es cuestión de intentar ¡Gracias por todo y por ser mi fan!

**Raggie-Chan: **n.nU jeje, ¿hay una palabra peor que, soy una mala niña? ¡PERDON! Pero es que bueno tenía que agarrar una fecha ¡quien iba a decir que era tú cumpleaños! Lo siento, pero ya has visto este capitulo va dedicado a ti y a Bongio, he matado a alguien en vuestro día.

Chapis: ¬¬ mata cumpleaños.

Esme: T.T ¡no lo sabia! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me habiente del puente?

Chapis: no sería mala idea, ¡es excelente!

Esme: O.O

No te preocupes te prometo que algo haré para tu cumpleaños, será mejor que lo empiece a planear ¡un beso!

**Karoru01:** lo sé, lo sé hay que actualizar pronto pero es que yo soy tan… tan, ¡tan Esme! (sinónimo: un desastre andante), espero este te haya gustado ¡un beso!

**Tami Uchiha:** ¡Hola!, te comprendo la gripe con tos es muy mala (abajo explico con detalle), que bueno que me consideres tan buena como para inspirarte y convertirme en tu autora favorita. En cuanto a mi inner, pues.

Chapis: admítelo, a todos les caigo bien Wiiii!! Ya soy famosa, creo que haré mi reality show.

Esme: wow, wow tranquililla ardilla ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?, solo porque te diga una persona que le caes bien no quiere decir que serás la próxima Jennifer Aniston, creo que más bien serias una copia barata de Paquita la del Barrio.

Chapis: ¬¬, Tami-chan lo siento pero, no prometo nada ¡esta niña me saca de quicio! ¡¡Y un gusto Cari!! Y te apoyo debería ser al revés pero, uff estas autoras quien las entiende están mas locas que una vaca dando leche chocolateada.

Esme: ¬¬ te estoy oyendo

Chapis: para eso es XD mensa.

Gracias por leerme ¡un beso para ti y Cari! Por cierto para imaginarte mejor a Iris puedes ir a mi profile y ver una imagen donde pongo su color de cabello, es que no se como describirlo, así solo le pones los ojos verdes la piel como Saku y ¡listo!

**Bongio: **¡Mil disculpas! Por eso te he dedicado este capitulo, lamento haber echo lo que hice, ojala aún así sigas leyendo ¡un beso!

**YumiLyokoGen08: **¡Hola!, gracias y no te preocupes no habrá mas escenas de llanto, creo yo n.nU ojala sigas leyendo ¡un beso!

**Fersha Ryukaze:** ¡HoLa Fer-Chan! ¿te puedo llamar así?, al leer tu review, se me cerró la garganta, recuerdo que por poco lloro y ahora tu me hiciste pensar en mi relación con mi hermano y es que muchas veces quisiera una como la que tu tienes con tu hermana y primo, y es que ¿Cómo decirlo? Bien, digamos que mi familia no se distingue por ser la que mejor se comunica, mi hermano y yo no tenemos un lazo que pase mas haya de las típicas peleas de hermanos y los comentarios sobre animes que nos gusten y es que no se si es porque nos llevamos tantos años o no sé porque pero que yo recuerde nunca me he sentado son el ni nos hemos platicado lo que nos molesta o nos hace sentir mal, nunca somos mmm tipo Itachi y Sasuke respectivamente. De pequeña En la cabeza me rondaban ideas como "mis padres lo prefieren a él" o "no me quieren tanto" en fin, siempre me he sentido la sombra de el y es raro porque a pesar de eso yo lo quiero, cuando el me pegaba de chiquita yo lloraba enfrente de él y ni se inmutaba era como si no tuviera remordimiento pero si yo le pegaba me sentía mal y sentía que le habia echo un gran daño incluso en sus cumpleaños le pregunto que quiere y no importa si es un película de 150, tomando en cuenta que no recibo mucha gastada, ¡se lo compro! No me importa que el no me de nada, es mi hermano ¡el único! Cierto día que mis padres hablaban de lo que yo quiero para el futuro paso esto:

-Yo quiero estudiar gastronomía-dije

-buena decisión- dijo mi padre-

-entonces tienes que ir a una prepa que trate eso- dijo mi madre

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunté

-pues seria una que tenga turismo-contestó papá.

-¿la de "mandy" (así le digo a mi hermano) tiene?, porque ¿voy a ir a la que el fue no?-.

Tome en cuenta que siempre he ido ha donde el fue, primaria, secundaria etc.

-Supongo, pero espero que al entrar a la Uni, no te pongas a vaguear como tu hermano y consigas empleo-

-Claro, yo no haré eso, si es lo que quieren pero si el no trabaja y aun así va a escuela de paga ¡Yo quiero ir a una! Así que quita en tus planes meterme a la universidad de gobierno- bromeé- no sería justo – empecé a reír, mi padre me miró serio y me dijo algo que no olvidare:

-No porque tu hermano lo hizo tú lo vas a hacer, al contrario por ser la menor debes aprender de los errores de tu hermano mayor para no cometerlos-

"aprender de los errores de tu hermano mayor para no cometerlos"

Sin duda es algo que me ha ayudado a seguir delante, pero se que aparte de los errores debo aprender de los logros de él y así es con toda mi familia con mis primos rara vez habló al igual que con mis tíos. En fin si tu dices que me deben dar un premio por casi hacerte llorar, bien pues a ti te deben dar uno pero ¡por la mejor hermana!, enserio hermanas como tu hay pocas, que bueno que seas asi te agregaré a mi MSN y ojala tu me agregues el mío es Gelm93 (arroba) , me encantaría hablar contigo ¡un beso!.

**Black Cronos: **Hola, tienes tanta razón tus palabras llevan mucha verdad y es que si hay que vivir el día a día como si fuera el último y aunque el adiós es difícil hay que salir adelante, como el otro día leí en una esquina un mensaje que decía: "nunca llores por lo que perdiste, vive por lo que aún tienes aprieta los puños, respira despacio y vuelve a comenzar" sin duda me llegó mucho ese mensaje. ¡Un beso!

**Stepha-Chan:** jeje n.nU si, algo largos ¿no? Pero es que cuando pega la inspiración, pega y muuy fuerte.

**Kaoru-uchiha:** ¡Gracias! Por tu comentario y tomarte la molestia de dejarlo, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, cuídate.

**Kororita: **Te entiendo, no te preocupes eso de escribir da medio flojerilla, a mí me pasa muy seguido n.n, sigue leyendo ¡saludos!

**¡Gracias por leerme! Y no se les olvide ir a mi profile y votar por el fic que ya quieren leer la votación esta a punto de cerrarse, los votos van así:**

**Con 8 votos:**

Familia Prestada

**Con 4 votos:**

Novio para una princesa

Secretos de enamorado

Se necesita marido

**Con 3 votos:**

Amiga incondicional

Fuerza del destino

**Con 2 votos:**

Se busca esposo

Guerreros en el amor

**Con 1 voto:**

El deseo vive al lado

Volverte a amar

Otra oportunidad.

Solo un beso.

**Sus votos son contabilizados por "esme-chan y su inner S.A DE C.V"**

**Ahora los significados:**

**(1): **Camino Iluminado.

**(2): **Es algo así como lo principal de algo o lo más importante, en este caso al decir "meollo del asunto" es como decir "lo importante del asunto".

**(3): **Lo siento.

**(4): **Esta palabra no se si la usen en otros países, pero en mi escuela se usa mucho. Ser "carrilla" es como ser el "sirviente" de alguien ya que le haces todo lo que te pide, cuando estoy con mis amigos y uno le pide a otro que le baya a comprar algo, al que va le gritamos "Carrilla".

**(5): **Como muchos han de saber, es una marca de papillas para bebé.

* * *

_**Bienvenidos a:**_

_**Esmeraldiando con Esme**_

(La transmisión regresa poco a poco y la cámara esta ¿de lado? Capta como un camarógrafo pelea su sándwich con un perro Café, la cámara se endereza y sube las escaleras hasta quedar enfrente de una alcoba que tiene en letras fucsias "Esmeralda" y tiene pegado una calcomanía que pone: "entre bajo su propio riesgo" y tiene figuras de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura junto a un logo de Japón, la puerta de abre lentamente y se ve a una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes con la nariz como Rodolfo el reno recostada en la cama mientras una señora esta frente a ella y un nebulizador tira humo sobre el buró)

: ¿No quieres ir a otro paseito?

Esme:¡¡Chi!!

: Mírala ahora, pero te lo dije mil veces y no me haces caso, ahora una tiene que ver que hacerte ¡No tienes remedio!

Esme: ¡ma! No he gites

Mades (o sea Ma´de Esme): No me grites, no me grites ¡ay niña! Voy a prepararte un caldo de pollo.

Esme: ¡iuj! ¡Polo no! Haves que no he guta, io no voi a come animal.

Mades: al menos un caldo de verduras.

Esme: ¿de bocoli?

Mades: si de brócoli, ahora vuelvo – se dirige a la puerta y al ver la cámara se arregla el cabello- he hola, ¿Cómo están?, creo que mejor me voy-

(La cámara se acerca a la cama).

Esme: ¡hoa! Se peguntadan poque no hetamos en el etudio, bueno he que como notadan no toy naha ben ¡achu!-

Chapis: ¿culpa de quien es?

Esme: he mis amidos.

Chapis: ¡suénate esa nariz y habla bien! Ya tienes atorado todo ahí.

(Esme se suena)

Esme: Wiiii ya respiro bien.

Chapis: ¬¬ ¿hace cuanto no te sonabas?

Esme: mmm ¿dos días?

Chapis: O.o

Esme: como sea, se que les había prometido una entrevista con los protagonistas pero, pues por inconvenientes no se pudo ya que nadie pregunto nada y en la producción me tacharon de plaga u.u y una amenaza para la salud.

Chapis: pero haber cuenta porque estas así.

Esme: ¬¬, bueno es que resulta que en la escuela hubo un puente por lo que unos amigos y yo decidimos hacer un paseo al parque Kabah, que es un parque ecológico donde hay animales, juegos etc. pero hay que caminar un total de 7 Km., pues bien nos fuimos al mediodía justo cuando da mas el sol, contando que fuimos a correr y luego se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de caminar unos metros hasta la plaza, una vez ahí nos fuimos al cine y al día siguiente amanecí con un dolor de cabeza y cuerpo terribles, durante los siguientes días no deje de estornudar y la voz se me fue.

Chapis: ¬¬ ¿quien en su sano juicio se mete al aire acondicionado luego de estar bajo el sol por mas de dos horas?

Esme: jeje n.nU pero eso no es todo, días después me dio un dolor de estomago terrible, es que tengo unos problemillas si como muy rápido y en mucha cantidad como que mi estomago se infla y los dolores son horribles como si me atravesaran miles de Kunais a esto se le sumo el estrés escolar ya que tengo que aprenderme unos diálogos para una obra, y lo peor tenemos que hacer una tabla rítmica para la calificación de educación fisica del bimestre, eso no es malo lo malo es que mi grupo ¡es un desastre! No se arreglan, se toman todo a juego ¡en fin!

Chapis: por ello les pedimos una disculpa si este capitulo estuvo muy Light o no les gusto, pero es que ni Esme ni yo teníamos muchos ánimos de escribir en esos días, aun así hicimos un esfuerzo para subirlo a tiempo.

Esme: ¡Hasta la próxima! Y gracias por tantos reviews.

Chapis: y por favor, no se les olvide**en la próxima edición de "Esmeraldiando con Esmeralda" podrán preguntar lo que quieran, ya sea a los protagonistas y co-protagonistas del fic tanto como a Esme o a mí ¡como quieran! Solo dejen su pregunta con su review!**

Esme: ¡un beso! Adiós, hasta la próxima y por cierto pueden pasar a mi profile y ver el color de cabello de Iris para que la imaginen mejor.

(La cámara se aleja poco a poco)

Esme: ¿ya estarán listas las verduras? ¡Achu! Ay no, ia te me tapo ota ved la nadiz ¿Qué ed eto vede? ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Aaachuuuuu!-

_**Fin de la transmisión**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales**_

_**A la mama de Esme que nos abrió las puertas de su casa**_

_**Y a "goofy" el perro.**_

¡Los quiero muxo!!

Besos, y abrazos con zapotitos

Hasta dentro de 15 días

ATTE:

XD EsMe-ChAn XD

.:SuMasLocaEscritora:.

15 de mayo de 2008

3:52 p.m.


	10. La Fiesta

- Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos por su apoyo, creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora pero lo es por el montón de agradecimientos hacia ustedes

Ya estoy mucho mejor y como algunos me dijeron me tomé mi tiempo ¡Y regrese con más ánimos que nunca! Espero se vea reflejado en este capítulo.

Este capítulo número 10 está **DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON** porque sin ustedes este capítulo no hubiera podido ser terminado. Me emociona mucho saber que tengo a varios buenos amigos y fieles lectores ¡Ustedes son lo máximo!

Las palabras no las encuentro para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí, sin más los dejo con este capítulo disfrútenlo. Oh y también claro lo dedico y sepan que lo hice con cariño **PARA MI MAMÁ** ya que todo lo que hago es por ella y es que el Lunes 9 de Marzo **es su cumpleaños** ¡Mami te quiero! ¡Gracias por traer a esta loca al mundo y por aguantarla 15 años! También feliz Día de la Familia atrasado.

En fin, aquí está el capitulo 10:

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece, pero los demás personajes nuevos si, tal es el caso de Iris Haruno.

Esme-Chan & Chapis productions S.A. de C.V

PRESENTAN:

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pa****dre por Acuerdo**

**Capitulo 10.- La Fiesta: El Comienzo de una Aventura y Algo más.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

- Quizás deberíamos practicar un poco - dijo muy seguro de sí.

- ¿Practicar? -

La picardía que vio en su mirada le hizo recordar a aquel muchacho que había conocido en sus días de verano, lo que por dentro despertó algo que ella no supo reconocer. Quizás ella quería llamarlo recuerdo, simples recuerdos de una vida ya pasada. La cuestión era ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- Si te cuesta tanto hacer el papel de esposa cariñosa podríamos practicar - dijo sin verla mientras le daba vueltas a una página de un libro.

- Me las arreglare sobre la marcha - dijo rápidamente. Su imaginación ya había comenzado a formar escenas. Durante el día se sentaría sobre sus piernas y le daría besos sobre el cuello o bien durante el día podrían pasear por el jardín y darse besos hasta necesitar el aire.

Trago saliva. ¡Tenia que deshacerse de esos alocados pensamientos antes de perder el control! Pero quizás ya era muy tarde y lo inevitable estaba luchando por salir a la luz.

- Si estás segura…- dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

- Emm, ¿No te has molestado? -

- ¿por lo de ahora? Pues… -

- ¡no!, digo por lo que te dije ayer, creo que no fui muy amable contigo - dijo esquivando su mirada penetrante- no debí llamarte amargado ni mucho menos egoísta - alzo la mirada- ¡Pero es que ya estaba cansada! Lo siento, tenía que decirlo ¡era tan...! - se calló al sentir como le sujetaban las manos, Sasuke la miraba de una manera que ella no reconocía si no lo conociera pensaría que la miraba con ternura y ¿amor?

- Sakura... - la miro a los ojos- el que lo siente soy yo - ¿Qué, que?, eso era nuevo- creo que necesitaba que alguien me encarara todos necesitamos de vez en cuando que nos digan nuestras verdades -

- Entonces ¿No estás molesto? -

- Si lo sigues preguntando, entonces lo estaré - dijo con una media sonrisa. Sakura sonrió.

- Sasuke, ¿Deberíamos ir a la fiesta estando tu abuelo tan enfermo? -

- Estoy intentando mantener la normalidad todo lo posible. El no se cree que esté muriendo -

- ¿Y es cierto? ¿No podría mejorar? Últimamente hay avances médicos creo que podría... -

- No. Sakura, el no va a mejorar. Y no vivirá mucho tiempo, cada vez estará más débil hasta no poder mas llegara momentos en los que no pueda hacer cosas simples como comer. Entrara en coma y de ahí solo será cuestión de tiempo -

- Lo siento - murmuró

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y la coloco en su sitio. Fue hacia la ventana y contemplo el jardín. Era el inicio del verano y la naturaleza estaba en todo se apogeo, aunque no lo demostraba odiaba pensar que su abuelo no estaría para ver florecer las plantas al verano siguiente, que se perdería muchas cosas increíbles y dejaría un gran hueco en su vida.

- Sí, yo también lo siento mucho. Es el único padre para mí, puede ser una persona intratable a veces pero... -

Sasuke apretó los puños intentando vences la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Sakura se levantó y se fue a su lado, le toco el brazo tímidamente y le dio un suave apretón.

- Nunca es fácil perder a un ser querido, pero de alguna manera, aunque tú no lo creas, eres afortunado - Sasuke la miró- el tiempo es oro y aunque no lo creamos se puede ir en un instante, tu al menos ya calculas el tiempo de vida de tu abuelo y puedes emplear el tiempo para estar juntos en cambio yo, nunca lo supe quizás sí, pero no lo quería ver; primero Mi hermana se fue a pesar de saber que no quedaba mucho la esperanza en mi me hacía pensar en un tiempo más y ya ves no avisó. Luego mis padres en un cerrar de ojos desaparecieron ¿Sabías que murieron tan solo un año después de mi hermana? -

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- No lo sabía, ¿Cómo…? -

- Un incendio. Nadie sabe como ocurrió ni que lo provoco pero se llevo a mis padres y todos mis recuerdos tan solo un año después de la muerte de Iris, para los 16 ya había perdido a toda mi familia y por ultimo Sai, el y yo pensábamos que estaríamos juntos para siempre al menos eso prometimos en el altar y de un día para otro desapareció ¿Sabes que ni siquiera se entero de que estaba embarazada? Ojala hubiera tenido el tiempo para darle la noticia de que íbamos a ser padres. Por eso Sasuke aprovecha el tiempo de vida de tu abuelo, si no lo perderás y con ello el momento de decirle cosas que hubieras deseado contarle. -

El se le quedo mirando y vio que tenía lágrimas recorriendo su suave cara y que estaba a la vez seria. Sakura enredo sus manos por su cuello y el la abrazó.

- Háblame de tu esposo, Sakura. De lo que hiciste luego del último verano en que nos vimos. Sé muy poco de ti excepto que eras una molestia en el lago; a veces una molestia encantadora. Solo nos veíamos durante los veranos ¿No es mucho tiempo verdad? -

Ella encogió los hombros pero no se movió. No quería.

- Sai y yo éramos dos solitarios Universitarios que se conocieron en la escuela por un casual tropiezo, el me ayudo con mis libros y de camino al casillero no dejamos de platicar el me invito al almuerzo y acepté. Lo recuerdo como alguien divertido nunca te aburrías con él, a los pocos años me pidió matrimonio y yo no dude en aceptar todo fue muy rápido, a la boda fueron pocas personas solo unos amigos y conocidos. Casi no conocí a su familia, el era de Chicago y toda su familia vivía ahí solo conocí a sus padres una vez, para la boda y de ahí no supe mas ellos tenían empresas ahí por ello no lo podían descuidar, luego de su muerte no tuve más contacto con ellos, ahora que lo pienso no conocía muy a fondo a mi marido, no sé, quizás solo me bastaba el amor -

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Tragó saliva e intento sonreír, pero no pudo.

- Se que eres de Montreal, al menos que vivías ahí. Según recuerdo, alguna vez oí mencionar que tenias una tía ¿Ella no vivía ahí? -

- No, de Hecho ella vivía en Tokio pero todos los veranos iba a "Aiko no Mizumi" - Sasuke la miró algo desconcertado, si su tía iba al lugar de verano ¿Cómo no la conoció?- he de decirte que incluso tú la conoces - sonrió de manera melancólica- era la doctora del club - El pelinegro se separó un poco de ella, pero no la soltó, y abrió la boca impresionado el solo conocía a una doctora- Así es, Tsunade ella era, es mi tía -

- ¡Pero cómo!, nunca nos enteramos ni nos pasaba por la mente que fuera familiar tuyo, si se veía el afecto pero no a tal grado hasta tu e Iris la llamaban con tanto respeto -

- Lo sé, es porque la veíamos como autoridad y quizás a ella y mi madre no les agradaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, de hecho no es mi tía al total ella es solo la Hermanastra de mi madre, su madre y mi abuelo se juntaron cuando mi madre era aun una niña puesto que la abuela murió mucho tiempo antes, pero a pesar de todo se criaron y se quieran como hermanas verdaderas -

- pero, ahora que recuerdo tus padres eran de una buena posición económica ¿no te dejaron nada? -

- Sí, pero... ¿Cómo explicarlo?, en teoría me dejaron toda su fortuna pero al ser yo menor de edad y estar muy afectada por todo, los socios de mis padres movieron todas las cartas a su favor a base de engaños y trucos vanos quitándome todo, le hubiera podido pedir ayuda a mi tía pero... -

- ¿Pero? -

- Pero al no ser familiar consanguíneo, de nada hubiera servido además no la quería preocupar y mis demás familiares, como decirlo, andan perdidos por el mundo, y al tiempo que ellos llegaran de nada serviría al final quede sin nada, No le pedí ayuda a mi tía porque ella estaba muy a gusto ejerciendo como directora en el Hospital y no se no quise ser una carga ni truncarle sus sueños que suponía ella tenía -

- ¿Y los tuyos? -

- Muchos de ellos se fueron con mi familia y otros cuantos con mi marido, pero con el tiempo me haré nuevos, pero de momento tengo a mi hija y... -

- ¿Y qué? -

Sasuke la volvió un poco para que lo mirara de frente. Sakura sonrió maliciosamente.

- Y un marido exigente, un cuñado alocado y una suegra histérica. También soy parte de un gran engaño; no es exactamente mi plan de un sueño pero definitivamente es interesante -

Sasuke sonrió despacio e igualmente bajo la cabeza hasta que le rozo la mejilla con los labios, el atardecer iluminaba gran parte del estudio, tantos sentimientos salidos a flote habían creado una atmosfera algo extraña y a la vez particular entre ellos solo se dejaban guiar por el momento. Sasuke vio que Sakura abría los ojos al darse cuenta de las intenciones del Uchiha mas no se movió, ni se dio la vuelta.

El momento llegó, lo que tenía que pasar ocurrió.

Sasuke Uchiha la besó en los labios, apretándose contra ella a tal grado que Sakura tuvo que apoyarse contra la ventana y él sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sasuke la provocó con la lengua, pidiéndole más, hasta que la pelirrosa abrió los labios para darle la bienvenida.

Era todo muy perfecto, tan perfecto que no debería terminar. La llama que se sentía entre ellos no podía ser más fuerte y palpitable que la de dos amantes viéndose a escondidas.

- ¿Bueno, no sería mejor que hicieran eso en privado? - la voz de Mikoto fue como un cántaro de agua fría.

- ¿Necesitas algo, madre? - preguntó Sasuke dándose la vuelta y algo irritado.

- Me encantaría que se comportaran con un poco de decencia dentro de la casa. ¿Qué pasaría si entrara Aiko o alguien más del servicio? - pregunto escandalizada.

Cerró la puerta del estudio y fue hacia ellos casi echando chispas.

- ¿Qué van a pensar?, trabajan para nosotros. ¿Crees que les parecería sorprendente e indecente ver a un hombre besar a su esposa? -

Mikoto arrugó la nariz.

- No creo que el estudio sea el mejor lugar para este tipo de cosas -

- Y yo creo - dijo Sasuke en completa calma- que cualquier lugar es perfecto para este tipo de cosas, si a mí me conviene - sonrió sínicamente- ¿Querías algo? -

- Tadashi está despierto y quería saber si habías llegado a casa -

- Subo en un instante - miró a Sakura- ¿Estás bien? -

Sakura asintió evitando la mirada de ambos. El corazón le latía y aun tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sentía un suave cosquilleo y un ligero calor que le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo. Y todo por un beso.

Embozó una sonrisa forzada y estaba a punto de retirarse.

- Sakura - Llamó su esposo- de hecho, ¿Por qué no subes con nosotros? -

-

-

-

* * *

La tensión en esa habitación no podía ser más palpable. A la visita se les había unido Itachi, al menos así se nivelaría la tención en el aire.

- Vaya chico, que callado te lo tenias ¿Eh? - dijo Tadashi mas alegre de lo normal.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura.

Sakura apenas y ponía atención a lo que decían pues estaba hipnotizada con el roce que provocaba su mano, con ternura.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme lo de la bebe? ¡A eso me refiero hombre! Me he tenido que enterar por casualidad; Casi tuve que obligar a tu mujer para que me trajera a la niña -

Todos guardaron silencio, La madre abrió los ojos a más no poder, Sasuke alzó una ceja, Itachi sonrió con malicia y Sakura solo pudo empezar sudar y tragar saliva.

_-__ ¡Demonios!, ¡ahora si me va a ir mal! -_

_**-**__** ¡La suerte de la pelirrosa a las inner nos vale ma…! que mala suerte pobre de ti -**_

_- __ no me ayudes... -_

_-__ ¿¡Mi hija!? -_ Sasuke miró a Sakura algo confundido.

- ¿La bebe?, ¿Eso quiere decir que Elie es tuya? - pregunto Mikoto sorprendida, estaba escandalizada.

- ¿Tampoco te lo había dicho, eh? Vaya, hombre sé que me pase de la raya con lo de Ino Yamanaka pero no tienes porque guardarme rencor toda la vida. Nos hemos perdido el nacimiento de la niña; ya era hora de que la trajeras a conocer a su familia. -

- Pero, esa niña no... - empezó Mikoto.

- Se hablar yo solo madre - interrumpió Sasuke

- No necesito que nadie me diga nada - dijo Tadashi, respiro profundamente y reanudo la conversación.

- Le he pedido a Shizune que llame a mis abogados. Voy a abrirle una cuenta a la niña -

- No - dijo inmediatamente Sakura al tiempo que sentía la reacción de sorpresa en la mano de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no? Es mi dinero y hago con él lo que me dé la gana -

- No le deje nada a Elie - dijo Sakura con firmeza- Sasuke nos dará todo lo que necesitemos. Si quiere dejarle el dinero a alguien déjeselo a él y a Itachi -

- Ellos se quedarán con lo que no le deje a mi hija. ¿Por qué no dejarle algo a mi bisnieta? -

- Porque ella no es... -

- ¡He dicho antes que se hablar yo solo! - Sasuke la interrumpió apretándole la mano- Abuelo, agradezco tu generosidad y sé que Sakura también lo hará cuando se tranquilice, pero Elie no necesita ninguna otra cuenta de ahorro; puedo mantener a mis propios hijos. -

- Eso es ridículo Elie no... -

- ¡Madre! - reprendió Itachi que se había mantenido al margen de todo.

- Si lo que quieres es llenarles los bolsillos a tus abogados, adelante -

- Malditos abogados, no hacen ningún cambio sin cobrarte un ojo de la cara -gruño Tadashi.

Sakura oculto una sonrisa, Sasuke sabía manejar a su abuelo. Ella no debía haber hecho creer que Elie era la bisnieta de su abuelo pero, si aquello lo hacía feliz ¿Qué tenia de malo? Después de todo no estaría mucho tiempo para descubrir la verdad.

- Es una niña preciosa ¿no creen? - preguntó Itachi.

- Es una fotocopia de Sasuke en femenino - dijo Tadashi.

Sakura sonrió, en cierto lado era cierto Sai y Sasuke tenían cierto parecido, pero no lo suficiente como para creer a ciencia cierta que era su hija. Tadashi solo veía lo que quería ver.

- Tráela mañana, quiero verla otra vez; Te has convertido en una abuela bastante joven, Mikoto - dijo el anciano- imagino que saldrás con la niña a comprarle ropa y a presumirla -

Mikoto miró con algo de recelo a su hijo menor y luego sonrió a su padre.

- Siempre he creído que las niñas son más fáciles de manejar -

- ¡ajá...! deja que crezca y entonces si habrá problemas, los chicos empezaran a rodearla. Mira tú...te juntaste con el primer chico que viste y 3 años después se dejaron, o mejor dicho lo dejaste. A las chicas hay que vigilarlas de cerca -

Mikoto se incomodo al oír hablar acerca de su matrimonio y a Sakura le empezó a picar la curiosidad, ¿Mikoto y su esposo se habían separado poco después del nacimiento de Sasuke? ¿O ella lo había dejado? ¿Cuáles eran los motivos? Miro a Mikoto muy pensativa ¿Cómo sería la relación de los chicos con su padre? Sasuke había mencionado que Tadashi había sido el único padre que había conocido, a lo mejor era mala. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-

-

-

-

* * *

- Ha de haber sido incomodo para ti - dijo Itachi mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Algo, más o menos - se quedó pensativa- _¿lo pregunto o no lo pregunto?, la curiosidad es mucha_ Itachi, ¿Qué pasó con respecto a tu pa...? -

- Sakura - llamó el Uchiha menor- toma -

- ¿para qué es esto? -

Sasuke se masajeo la sien.

- Creo que está claro para que sirve una tarjeta de crédito, Sa-ku-ra -

- ¬¬, lo sé lo que quería decir es que para que quiero la tuya -

- ¿No es obvio?, necesitas un vestido para hoy en la noche - deposito un beso en la mejilla de su esposa- nos vemos más tarde - empezó a bajar.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta e Itachi la miraba curiosamente.

- ¿Qué?, ¡no me mires así! - se sonrojo - y no digas nada -

Itachi sonrió

- No, si yo no iba a decir nada...aún -

- ¡Itachi! - Sasuke lo llamó desde abajo- apúrate, tenemos que irnos -

- ¡Ya voy jefe! -

- hmp -

- ¡Nos vemos, cerezo!, y ya no te sonrojes vas a quedar toda roja - soltó una carcajada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Itachi... -murmuró Sakura- un momento, ¡Itachi! -

El mencionado volteo.

- ¿Me darías el número de Alexis? -

- ¡Itachi! - llamó irritado Sasuke.

- ¡Ya voy, amargado! -dijo viéndolo, volvió hacia su cuñada- está en el estudio, en una libreta roja búscalo ahí - dijo para terminar de reunirse con su hermano. Sakura sonrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

- Si sigues así no vas a llegar a los 30 -

- Ya cállate Itachi, y vámonos ¿quieres? - dijo saliendo.

- Hermanitos, ¿Quién los aguanta? -.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura entró con sigilo al despacho, luego de darse una ducha decidió buscar el número de Alexis. Se sentó frente al escritorio y con cuidado y curiosidad empezó a buscar la dichosa libreta hasta que la halló pasó sus dedos por las letras que sobresalían de la pasta y se detuvo en la U abriendo la libreta en ese apartado.

- Uzumaki...Uzumaki - Decía mientras recorría con su dedo- ¡Uzumaki Alexis! Aquí está - Saco su celular y lo abrió empezando a apuntar el número, de paso encontró el de Naruto y Hinata, no dudó en copiarlos.

Su mente curiosa se activo como el interruptor de un foco, si tenían el de Naruto, Alexis y Hinata ¿Qué tal el de los otros? Después de todo Neji es el primo de Hinata y podría ser que aun siguieran en contacto con los otros.

Empezó a buscar por la letra H.

- Hyuuga... ¡Neji Hyuuga! - lo copió, no sabía para qué pero de algo serviría- Veamos si tienen el de Neji ¿Qué tal el de los hermanos No Sabaku? - los buscó pero solo encontró el de No Sabaku Gaara- Bueno algo, es algo además supongo él sabrá de Temari y Kankuro - Intentó buscar de los demás pero fue en vano, ya no había de ningún otro.

Cerró la libreta y la puso donde estaba, Suspiró con pesadez y dejó caer todo su peso en la silla giratoria observó el estudio mientras movía la silla había una gran colección de libros como si formaran una pequeña biblioteca, mientras daba pequeños silbidos siguió recorriendo el lugar: libros, libros más libros una tele de pantalla plana, un mini bar. Con distintos tipos de licores libros, mas libros –Detuvo sus silbidos- había un libro que destacaba y llamó su atención. Se paró y se dirigió hacia él era color rosado con las orillas doradas.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió tenia poemas, versos y fotos en el, fotos en las cuales había una pareja que no pudo distinguir pero sin dudas se veía muy feliz.

Unos pasos se acercaban.

Sakura cerró con rapidez en libro dejando caer un sobre.

- ¿Qué es esto? - exclamó tomándolo, era un sobre blanco le dio la vuelta y solo pudo ver dos direcciones si bien sabia la del destinatario era de la Mansión Uchiha pero la otra, la del remitente, no sabía de quien- Konoha-Mura, Calle Unmei número 15 - pronunció- ¿Konoha-Mura?, No entiendo - Puso rápidamente el sobre en el libro al sentir los pasos más cerca y salió de la habitación.

-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¿Dónde te entra tanto? - preguntó Alexis viendo a Hinata comer unas fresas con crema, jugo de Manzana, un pedazo de pastel de Chocolate y plátanos con crema- Pareces un barril sin fondo - dijo llevándose su taza de café a la boca.

- Ni yo misma lo sé, solo se me antoja y lo cómo - dijo tomando Jugo- No preguntes cosas que ni yo puedo explicar solo lo hago y ya -

La rubia suspiró.

Los pajaritos entonaban una melodía armoniosa, estaban desayunando en el enorme Jardín de la Mansión Uzumaki bajo una sombrilla incrustada en el medio de la mesa.

- Solo de verte me da no se que - dijo la oji-azul- en fin, Supongo que ya está todo listo para hoy en la noche ¿correcto? - dijo alisando su servilleta sobre su regazo y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, de hecho no todo -

- ¿Cómo que no todo? - dijo viendo fijamente a su cuñada- Hinata, ¿Qué paso? - la mencionada solo empezó a jugar con sus dedos- No me espantes ¡Dime! -

- Ay, es que ¡A Naruto-Kun se le olvidó confirmar el Buffet! - gritó cerrando los ojos, tras un silencio abrió uno esperando los gritos de Alexis, abrió el otro al verla ida- Le-Lexi, ¿Estás bien? -

A la nombrada le empezó un tic en el ojo.

- ¿E-El buffet? - la pelinegra asintió- ¿¡EL BUFFETE!? ¡COMO RAYOS SE LE FUE A OLVIDAR! -

- tranquila, ya lo ha ido a resolver - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- ya verás como todo se soluciona -

- No puede ser - aporreó la mesa con el cubierto- ¿Qué quiere que le dé a los invitados de comer? ¿¡Flores y manteles!? Oh ya sé - alzó el dedo índice- mejor vamos a darles platos con lentejuelas de colores - dijo sarcástica- al menos así dirán que la comida estuvo "deslumbrante" -

- tranquila Lexi, saldrá bien -

- si ajá… -

Una melodía empezó a sonar llamando la atención de las chicas.

- Es el mío - dijo Alexis contestando- ¿si, diga? ¡Saku! - Hinata dejo de comer y miró a Alexis- ¿Cómo andas?...sí, yo igual... ¿Comprar?... ¡No hay problema! Deja todo en mis manos te llevaré a las mejores tiendas de Konoha...Si aquí esta...No sé deja le pregunto - Tapó la bocina y miro a su cuñada- Que dice Sakura que si la acompañamos a comprar ¿Vienes? -

- Claro, me servirá para distraerme además en el centro venden unos helados... ¡Yomi! -

A la rubia le salió una gota y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Que dice que sí - respondió en el celular- Si, claro yo paso por ti...Bueno al rato bye - cortó la llamada.

-

-

-

-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha sentada en los escalones mientras con su dedo dibujaba figuras imaginarias en el piso. El portón se abrió dejando entrar un convertible azul marino que sonaba el claxon haciendo que Sakura levantase la mirada, la pelirrosa se paro y se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones viendo como el carro le daba vuelta a la enorme fuente y terminaba estacionándose frente a ella.

- ¿Lista chica? - dijo Alexis abriendo la puerta del copiloto- ¡El Express de la moda va a partir! -

- Ja, ja ¡Hola Saku! - saludo Hinata desde el asiento trasero.

- ¡Hola! - dijo subiéndose- Muchas gracias por venir, enserio necesito de su ayuda - cerró la puerta.

- Tú solo déjalo en nuestras manos, pequeña - Alexis arrancó y le subió a la música- ¡Un día de chicas! -

Tras manejar durante unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a el centro comercial más grande de Konoha encontraron un lugar de estacionamiento cerca de la entrada principal –a petición de Hinata- Alexis subió el techo del carro y encendió la alarma. Entraron al lugar, estaba lleno de gente y tiendas para elegir pero Alexis las llevo a "_Dreams"_ la mejor y más exclusiva del lugar.

- Bueno, tenemos que buscarte algo que te quede a la perfección - Dijo Alexis buscando entre las prendas de ropa- ¿Qué te parece un rojo pasión? - dijo mostrándole un vestido.

- ¿Estás loca?, no gracias es muy...provocativo yo no quiero eso-

- Saku tiene razón- apoyó Hinata mirando de lado el vestido- Sería muy llamativo-

- ¡Ese es el chiste!, todos deben quedar impresionados con la nueva Señora Uchiha, ¡que se note que Sasuke supo elegir bien!-

- OK, que me noten más no que parezca que me vendo en una esquina ¡Olvídalo Lexi!-

- ¬¬ se van a arrugar si siguen así de aburridas, ¿Tú qué dices Hina? ¿Lo tomas?-

- ¡Claro, cómo no! - dijo sarcástica- no hay nada mejor que una mujer embarazada y provocativa, ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Voy a parecer una esfera de navidad, incluso la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno se vería más sexy-

- Vamos, démosle motivos a Naruto de que se sienta orgulloso de su esposa-

- o de que te mate por vestirme así, déjalo yo también paso-

Hinata y Sakura dejaron sola a Alexis mientras, negando con la cabeza, se iban a ver otros vestidos.

- Pues si ellas no lo quieren yo sí - dijo sonriendo maliciosa y descolgando el vestido- ¡Hey, espérenme!-

- ¿Azul?, ¿Rosa?, ¿Morado? - preguntaba Alexis alzando varios vestidos que llevaba en mano.

- No lo creo, no me parece que vallan conmigo y son algo escotados para mi gusto-

- No lo son - dijo Alexis.

Sakura alzo uno mostrándole el gran escote que tenía en el pecho, era uno de esos en los que la tela queda colgando como cortina, y para variar de largo llegaba hasta unos cm. abajo del muslo. La pelirrosa alzó la ceja.

- bueno, un poquito -

- ¿Aún nada? - preguntó Hinata llegando con un vestido color azul marino en el brazo, pero se mantuvo al margen viendo como las chicas discutían sobre algo-

- ¡Tampoco vas a ir como Monja! ¡Lúcete chica, lúcete!-

- ¡pues tampoco voy a ir como teibolera! ¡Estás loca chica, estás loca!-

Ambas estaban frente a frente.

- ¡Pruébate éste es lindo, moderno y atractivo! - dijo extendiéndole el vestido.

- ¡no!, ¡Es naranja, horrible y cortó!-

- ¡Que te lo pruebes!-

- ¡Que no!-

- ¡Que si!-

- ¡Que no!-

Hinata parpadeo varias veces y miro a los lados rezando porque nadie las observara, al mirar se percató de algo y se acerco hacia un maniquí, los ojos le brillaron y una sonrisa le apareció en el rostro.

- ¡Ve al probador!-

- ¡No, mamá!-

- Chicas - llamó Hinata- ¡CHICAS! -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - mencionaron las dos volteando a verla.

- ¿No han pensado en algo sencillo, de dos piezas y negro? - dijo sonriendo y señalándoles el maniquí.

-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¿Ya Sakura? - preguntó Alexis mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los probadores.

- Aún no -

- Tranquila, se acaba de meter - dijo Hinata sentada en el largo sillón frente al probador.

- De acuerdo - su celular sonó- ¿Diga?... ¡Tú!... ¡contigo quería hablar! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS OLVIDASTE EL BUFFET?... ¡no me pidas que me tranquilice!... ¡pues mas te vale! Créeme que si no lo hacías te iba a dejar sin la posibilidad de más hijos - Hinata abrió los ojos- De acuerdo, ya me calme... ¿entonces ya todo está confirmado?...qué bueno...si, si como sea...a pues estoy con Hinata y con…- Hinata le hizo señas- una amiga de compras…si yo igual te quiero...ajá, si nos vemos - cortó la llamada.

- Ves, te dijo que todo iba a salir bien-

- Es que a veces ¡me desespera! - dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- por cierto, te envía saludos -

- Gracias - dijo sonriendo- Ahora que recuerdo, Sakura no he preguntado pero, ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? - preguntó Hinata.

- Pues estoy terminando la carrera - dijo desde el probador, mientras se oía el caer de la ropa.

- ¿A penas la carrera? - preguntó Alexis- ¿Qué eso no se termina, máximo a los 21?-

- Bueno, sí pero digamos que es una carrera algo larga-

- Te estás especializando-

- Si Hina, exactamente eso-

- ¿Y en qué...?-

- Estoy lista chicas - dijo Sakura interrumpiendo la pregunta de Alexis y abriendo la puerta del probador- ¿Y bien?-

La rubia y la de pelo negro se quedaron sin habla, miraron fijamente a la chica de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Pero hablen, que me ponen nerviosa!-

Alexis solo sonrió, tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la guió hasta quedar frente al espejo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

- Mira por ti misma-

Sakura se observó, no podía creer que fuera ella parecía una chica totalmente distinta a la que ella creía ser.

- Creo que hemos encontrado el vestido, al fin- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Sí, eso creo- dijo Sakura sonriendo, las tres amigas se veían en el espejo y sonreían abiertamente.

-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¡Adiós chicas! - Sakura se despedía con la mano, viendo como el carro empezaba a avanzar- ¡Gracias por todo! -

Alexis alzó la mano despidiéndose.

- ¡Hasta al rato Sakura-Chan! - dijo Hinata.

Una vez que el carro desapareció, Sakura sonrió y agarro las bolsas de colores que estaban en el suelo y entró a la mansión. Iba por los pasillos tarareando una canción y sonriendo, pasó frente al estudio y se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy conocida dentro.

- ¿Aún nada? -

_- "No Sasuke" - _se oía una voz

Sakura se acercó y se asomo por la pequeña abertura que había, puso ver a Sasuke viendo a través de una ventana, la otra voz venia del altavoz del teléfono, la pelirrosa acercó su oído a la puerta y se detuvo a escuchar.

-_ "Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado" -_

-Eso o _él_ no quiero ser encontrado- apretó los puños- más bien creo que no le interesa ni se preocupa por **los suyos**-

_- __"Tranquilo, no sabes nada no saques conclusiones erróneas, seguiremos intentando dar con él quizás y...".-_

Sasuke se volteó bruscamente, Sakura se escondió tras la puerta.

- ¡OLVIDALO! -gritó- No vale la pena, ni se siquiera porqué hago esto - apoyo sus manos en el escritorio- si a _él_ no le interesamos el tampoco me debe importar, déjalo ya Neji es una pérdida de tiempo. -

-_ ¿Neji? -_ Pensó la pelirrosa-_ ¿De qué hablan?, ¿A quién buscas Sasuke? -_

_- "Pero Sasuke, ya llevas mucho tiempo en esto sería una estupidez dejarlo a estas alturas" -_

- Lo sé y ha sido tiempo tirado a la basura, Si está vivo o no me viene importando poco, para mí _el _está _muerto_… **siempre** lo ha estado-

Sakura estaba intrigada, ¿de qué hablaba? Se acercó un poco más pero dejo caer una bolsa al suelo se maldijo y empezó a recoger las cosas.

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia la puerta.

- Neji, mejor hablamos luego-

- "_Como quieras" -_

El pelinegro cortó la comunicación y se acercó a la puerta.

-_ Demonios-_ pensó Sakura al alzar la cabeza y verlo _demasiado_ cerca.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie miró hacia ambos lados pero nada así que cerró la puerta y esta vez se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada no lo convenía que alguien escuchara la conversación, nadie sabía sobre **su búsqueda** –según él-

¿Estás seguro Sasuke?

-

-

-

-

* * *

Luego de tanta tención que sintió al sentirse descubierta, Sakura decidió ir un momento al jardín necesitaba relajarse. Paseaba entre las flores tocando sus pétalos con sus suaves dedos de porcelana.

- ¿Qué es lo que trae a Sasuke así? - murmuraba para sí misma- Como me gustaría ayudarte...-

- ¿Sabías que los que hablan solos, se les encierra en el manicomio?-

Se detuvo, y la espina dorsal se le congelo, rogaba porque no la hubiera escuchado. Tomo aire, y se volteo encarándolo.

- Yo no estoy loca - sonrió- solo un poco zafada-

El también le sonrió, como le encantaba verlo sonreír era tan raro en él pero le encantaba cuando lo hacía solo con ella. Con la mirada Sasuke la invitó a caminar, pasaron por todas las flores hasta llegar a la pequeña colina junto al árbol.

Sakura se adelantó divertida y se tumbó en el pasto. Con la mano invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo.

- Hay vamos, no te va a hacer mal - dijo mirándolo- ¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha ha olvidado lo que es relajarse?-

- Hmp - Sasuke se tumbó a su lado.

- ¿ves? Es muy sencillo-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- Se siente bien estar aquí; Ya no recuerdo la última vez que salí a tumbarme. Quizás no lo haya hecho nunca-

- Y si yo tuviera un jardín como este sacaría a Elie todos los días-

- ¿Dónde está?-

- Dormida. Se la ha pasado jugando todo el día son Aiko-San, Dalia, Akane y Maya, es normal que se haya agotado-

- Hace rato me dejaste sorprendido, Sakura- Murmuró Sasuke

- ¿Cómo?-

- Pensé que aprovecharías la oferta de Tadashi de abrirle una cuenta a Elie-

- ¿estás loco? Tadashi Uchiha no es nada de Elie, no pensaría en sacarle dinero no soy de esas. No Aceptaría nunca dinero de tu abuelo, tampoco de ti. Y pensé que casándome contigo iba a ayudarte-

- Y lo has hecho. Cualquier otra mujer hubiera aprovechado esta oportunidad.-

- Bueno, ya te has dado cuenta que no soy cualquier otra mujer. Además primero preferiría decirle la verdad; solo he fingido porque he visto la ilusión que le ha hecho pensar en tener una bisnieta. ¿No es esa la razón de todo este engaño? ¿Hacerlo feliz el tiempo que le quede?-

- Está muy emocionado. No dejó de hablar de ella en todo el día-

- Me sorprende que tu madre no dijera la verdad-

- Mi madre es una mujer egoísta lo sé, lo acepto pero ama a su padre por sobre todas las cosas. Al verlo contento supongo que no quiso desmentir las cosas. Esta dispuesta a colaborar por el tiempo que le quede-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tienes un jardín si no lo usas?-

- Es bonito. No sé a veces doy cenas del trabajo aquí; es un bonito lugar para entretener a los invitados-

- ¿no tienes aficiones?-

Se levantó un poco hasta quedar con la espalda recargada en el árbol, Sasuke estaba aún recostado con los brazos sobre su cabeza y los ojos cerrados; agarro un poco de pasto, lo hizo pedacitos y lo aventó al aire.

- No tengo aficiones- contestó.

- ¿de verdad? ¿No tenias ninguna siquiera cuando eras adolescente, aparte del surf, el Karate o del futbol?-

Recordaba lo bien que se le daba eso, con una sonrisa.

- No-

- ¿Si ahora mismo pudieras hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras, que sería?- insistió

El abrió los ojos y la miró.

- Llevarte a la cama-

- Oh-

No supo que decir, fijo su mirada en las flores mientras rogaba porque el calor de sus mejillas desapareciera y el deseo que sentía en su interior. Jamás hubiera pensado que Sasuke la deseara, tragó saliva con dificultad y busco las palabras adecuadas algo que pudiera disipar la tensión entre ellos.

Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?-

- Bu-bueno, no sé qué decir- dijo evitando su mirada.-

Sasuke se sentó.

- Olvídalo, no debí haber dicho nada. Ahora te vas a sentir peor por tener que compartir la cama conmigo- murmuró

Sabiendo que estaba interesado en ella, la situación cambiaba de rumbo puesto que Sakura por fin había aclarado todo en su interior: ella también estaba interesada en él.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se sacudió el pasto de los pantalones.

- No te preocupes Sakura, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Yo soy demasiado honesto, no me ando con mentiras quizás solo quería que lo supieras-

Sakura también se levanto y estaban a punto de empezar a andar cuando Mikoto llegó hacia ellos.

- Sasuke, Tadashi está otra vez despierto; por si querías ir a verlo-

- Yo iré con Elie, voy a checarla-dijo Sakura

- En un rato subo, madre primero vamos a ver a Elie.-

Sakura se le quedo viendo y Mikoto alzó una ceja.

- Como quieras- dijo la señora Uchiha antes de desaparecer.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Elie recién había abierto sus enormes y bellos ojos verdes, tenía su suave cabello revuelto y miraba muy curiosa a su madre y a su esposo; Como un niño desprotegido, la pequeña estiró los brazos pidiendo el consuelo que solo su madre le sabía dar.

- Mírate que despierta. Primero vamos a darte un baño y luego a amamantarte -

Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

- Pensé que ibas a ir a ver a tu abuelo-

- No hay problema; iré a decirle que volveré a verlo después de que bañemos a Elie-

- Si quieres-

A Sakura le gusto que se ofreciera a estar con ellas. El baño fue muy divertido, a Sakura le gustó ver la expresión de Sasuke al ver como Elie pataleaba y jugaba con el agua, Sasuke le dio un patito de goma para entretenerla y jugó con ella; por primera vez Sakura no pensó en Sai si no en cómo sería Sasuke compartiendo la vida con ellas. Podrían pasar muchas tardes como aquellas, disfrutar en el jardín, jugando con los niños... ¿Niños? ¿Si quisieran seguir casados, él desearía un hijo? ¿U Otros hijos? ¿Qué sentiría por Elie? Jugar con una niña durante un día era divertido pero cuidar a la hija de otro hombre era algo totalmente distinto.

El verlo en el papel de un padre le fascinó; lo observo mientras jugaba con Elie por fuera podría parecer el hombre más frio y duro del planeta pero en el interior podía ser el mejor y más tierno hombre que pisara esta tierra. En silencio se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de Sasuke, ¿Cómo habría sido crecer con una madre como Mikoto? Y ¿Cuáles serian los problemas que atormentaban su interior?

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura salió del baño con su bata blanca y su toalla del mismo color alrededor de su cabeza, se sentó frente al tocador y se la quitó empezando a secarse el cabello con la misma, al hacerlo se miró al espejo y dejó de secarse.

"_Si está vivo o no me viene importando poco, para mí el está muerto… __**siempre**__ lo ha estado"_

- ¿A quién buscas con tanto fervor? - preguntó a sí misma, pasó por unos segundos en silencio y miró el reloj se debía apurar.

Se empezó a peinar, una vez que termino de alisarse el cabello abrió su caja de joyas aunque no eran muchas, empezó a buscar y se puso unos aretes pequeños de diamante ahora solo le faltaba un collar, empezó a buscarlo pero mientras lo hacia se topo con uno en especial y lo tomo delicadamente entre sus manos sonriendo.

Era una flor de Cerezo hecha de Diamante rosa y sujeto por una cadena fina de plata.

- Tantos recuerdos - dijo viéndolo- Esto es todo lo que tengo de ti - pulso un pequeño botón que hizo que el cerezo se abriera dejando ver una foto.

En ella, tenía un hermoso paisaje de un bello jardín lo que más le daba vida a ese pedazo de papel, era a quienes se les tomó la foto en ellas estaban Iris con su ropa y peinado igual que en la foto que escogió Itachi (capitulo 8) tenía abrazada por la espalda, con los brazos alrededor del cuello a Sakura quien llevaba un vestido blanco parecido el de su hermana solo que este era straple y la cinta del pecho era roja al igual que los adornos en flores de Cerezo sobre la orilla sus zapatillas eran igual blancas y el cabello lo llevaba suelto y largo con una cinta delgada roja como diadema. Ella tenía sus dos manos sobre las de su hermana.

Ambas sonreían como nunca, quizás porque estaban juntas y era lo único que importaba.

Sonrió y se colocó el collar, necesitaba tenerlo con ella.

Miró el alhajero y ahí estaba otra cadena pero esta tenía un anillo, era el que su marido le había dado.

- ¿Porqué todas las personas que amo se tienen que ir? - una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla e inmediatamente se la secó, se le hacía tarde.

Giró hacia la cama y vio el vestido.

-suspiro- o una de dos, o de plano me matan o termina siendo un logro-

Camino hacia él, después de todo en pocos minutos sus dudas serían respondidas.

-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¿Pero quien se cree? - Parloteaba Mikoto Uchiha- No tenemos todo su tiempo -

Caminaba de un lado a otro de las escaleras y revisaba su reloj cada cinco minutos y moviendo su cartera negra de un lado a otro. Llevaba un vestido muy elegante de tirantes gruesos con un corte en forma de cuadro en la parte del pecho, era de color verde oscuro primero empezaba claro y a medida que bajaba el color era más intenso le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y tenía pedrería en la parte de abajo, dejando ver sus zapatillas negras. También portaba una bufanda al cuello y con las tiras cayéndole por la espalda color negro, su cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo alto con dos mechones enfrente.

Mikoto era aún joven para tener dos hijos, y se notaba porque no aparentaba una edad mayor a 35 años.

- Tranquila Madre - la llamó Itachi- de seguro y ya baja, solo tranquila - Miró a su hermano que estaba apoyado en las escaleras y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ambos hermanos Uchiha se veían increíbles, ambos llevaban smoking negro las únicas diferencias eran que Itachi si llevaba moño. Sasuke no lo tenía y el color del pañuelo eran distintos el de Sasuke era Azul y el de Itachi Rojo.

- Vaya esposita te has sacado Hijo - recriminó- Desde el momento que la vi supe que no era digna del apellido, ahora haber con que nos sale espero no se vista como una pordiosera, al menos que haga algo bien -

- Madre... -pronunció el chico.

- Ejem, disculpen la tardanza - Sasuke se volteo y todos centraron su mirada en ella- Se me hizo algo tarde - sonrió.

Sakura estaba hasta el final de las escaleras frente a todos, se veía espectacular. Llevaba el cabello en rizos, su vestido era más bien una blusa y falda la parte de arriba era una blusa amarrada al cuello quedaba suelta ya que tenía un listón negro con brillo por debajo del pecho y amarrado a la espalda, atrás no tenía nada más que los amarres, en pocas palabras la blusa solo tenía la parte de enfrente dejando ver por detrás su espalda y por el frente le llegaba hasta antes del ombligo y tenía un corte enfrente dividiéndolo en dos partes como una cortina, dejando ver su vientre plano y el brillo de adorno alrededor de su ombligo.

La falda era a la cadera y amplia, igual negra, en la parte de la cadera tenia brillo la falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo dejando ver, por ratos cuando caminaba, un poco de su bien formada pierna y terminando en unos finos holanes con sus zapatillas plateadas y como complemento un rebozo de seda negro.

Todos estaban sin habla, Itachi solo tenía una sonrisa, Mikoto no decía nada y Sasuke solo la miraba de pies a cabeza cerciorándose de que no fuese una alucinación.

- ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke reaccionó y empezó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar a ella y poner el brazo.

- Perfectamente bien - dijo sonriendo-

Sakura solo aceptó su ofrecimiento, agarrándolo del brazo y empezando a bajar las escaleras junto a él.

- ¿Qué? - exclamo Mikoto- nada está bien, ¡Mírate nada más!, no de aquí no sales así estas muy...destapada-

Los esposos terminaron de bajar Sakura iba a responderle pero el pelinegro se le adelanto.

- Está bien así madre - dijo Sasuke- te aseguró que habrán mujeres **más** destapadas, además - miró a Sakura- así esta perfecta-

Sakura se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Mikoto se enfureció no podía creerlo ¿La estaba defendiendo?

Bufó y apartó su mirada de ellos- Vámonos, se nos hace tarde - Itachi le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto empezando a salir.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Sasuke a lo que la pelirrosa asintió.

**-**** ¡¡**_**Kya!! Le gustamos, ¡Yeah! Y calló a la amargada de su madre-**_

Sakura sonrió.

-_ algo me dice que hoy será una estupenda noche y que algo va a cambiar-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

La mansión Uzumaki se vestía de gala, cientos de coches estaban estacionados en la entrada mientras se oía la música de una orquesta, muchas personas importantes y con trajes elegantes entraban a dicha mansión.

Los Uchiha hicieron acto de presencia mientras pasaban entre la gente, Mikoto iba saludando a todos al igual que los hermanos Uchiha –estos sin muchas ganas- pero en su andar todos los hombres se quedaban embobados con Sakura viéndola de pies a cabeza y casi comiéndosela con la mirada no solo solteros si no también casados pero perdían las esperanzas al ver como Sasuke la pegaba mas a él algo ¿Celoso?

Las mujeres por su parte unas la veían admiradas susurrando cosas como "Que bella" o "Se ve simpática" y otras por el contrario la miraban con envidia y hasta un poco de odio por ser el centro de la atención. Otros más susurraban "¿Quién es esa mujer tan bella?" o "No la había visto antes" y muchos eran respondidos por otros "es la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha" y el mencionado sonreía al oír esto.

Mikoto se soltó de Itachi.

- Con permiso, voy a ir a saludar - empezó a irse pero luego volteo- ¡Ah! Y niña, hazme el favor de comportarte no pongas en ridículo a esta familia-

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-_ ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Quién se cree ella? ¿¡La señora perfección!? Ahora va a ver-_

_- __** ¡Hey! Tranquilízate, no quieres arruinar todo ¿o sí? Además ¡Sasuke mira! ¡Aguántate!-**_

Apretó los labios y fingió la sonrisa- no lo haré- dijo firmemente- Señora...-

En su cara se notaba el enojo acumulado en ella.

- Hmp - pronunció Mikoto y se marchó con su elegante andar.

- **¡Kya! Sí que es insoportable se cree miss realeza 2008-**

- _Lo sé dan ganas de agarrar esa bufandita, darle vueltas, apretarla ¡y luego!..-_

- Sakura...-

La chica volteó encolerizada.

- No te había dicho que te ves estupenda- dijo Itachi sonriendo.

- ¿Uh? - en suavizó sus facciones y se sonrojó- Etto, gracias - empezó a jugar con uno de sus cabellos- creo que se lo dedo a...-

- ¡¡¡MIIIII!!! -dijo Alexis, saliendo de la nada y abrazando a la chica por el cuello. Luego de unos segundos dejo de "ahorcarla" y la tomo por ambas manos- ¡Mírate! ¿Ahora lo ves?, te dije que era perfecto por eso mencioné que dejaras todo en mis manos -

- claro, aunque bueno teóricamente fue Hinata la que encontró el vestido-

Alexis la soltó y movió una mano de arriba mientras la otra la posó sobre su cadera cerrando los ojos.

- Oh bueno, ¿Quién se fija en esos detallitos? Dejémoslo en que fue, un trabajo de equipo-

Itachi la abrazó por la espalda, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

- Sakura no es la única que se ve hermosa-

Alexis, que si se había atrevido, llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo amarrado al cuello, con un escote provocador y con una caída en escalera con holanes llegando por encima de la rodilla, por detrás le pasaban tiras rojas cruzadas hasta unos cm arriba de la espalda baja complementando con un reboso rojo y acompañada a todo esto unas zapatillas de plata, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta por un tubo de diamantes y unos mechones sueltos en el cuello reposaba un pequeño corazón de cristal.

- Y tú no te quedas atrás- dijo volteando a verlo y depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

- Paren antes de que empiece a vomitar-

- Que amargado eres cuñadito - dijo la rubia- ¡Hey! Miren ahí vienen Naruto y Hinata-

Los mencionados venían atravesando el salón, Naruto llevaba un smoking negro y su pañuelo era color naranja contrastando con su peculiar cabello alborotado dándole un toque atractivo, de su brazo estaba Hinata su cabello estaba suelto (como en shippuden) su vestido era azul marino de tirantes delgados y con corte en "V" que se acentuaba en la parte baja del pecho por una piedra color plata de la cual se sostengan dos partes de tela brilloso que se abrían sobre su panza como una cortina, dejando notar una curiosa pista de su abultado vientre, llegaba hasta sus tobillos y contrastaba con una bufanda del mismo color (como la de Mikoto solo que ella tenía una tira adelante y otra detrás)y por ultimo unas zapatillas negras con piedras.

Ambos venían saludando y sonriendo a las personas que encontraban en su paso.

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente, Hinata?-

- Ya lo verás tú solo camina... ¡hola!...créeme te gustará-

- ¿Acaso es ramen? ¡Me has preparado ramen! ¡Yupi! Hinata-Chan me ha preparado ramen…-

La pelinegra de apellido –ahora Uzumaki- lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados como diciendo baka…

- ¿po-porque me ves así?- dijo el rubio alejándose un poco de su esposa con una sonrisa nerviosa- vale, era una broma- se rasco la cabeza mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca-_ olvide lo terrorífica que puede ser Hinata, mejor no la hago enojar-_

Se volvieron a encaminar hacia el lugar destinado, por fin después de atravesar olímpicamente la pista de baile y a los muchos invitados que no se aguantaban las ganas de saludar, llegaron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

- ¡Teme! Con razón sentía algo de frio ¡ya llegaste! - dijo abrazándolo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- eres un usuratonkachi, baka-

Naruto saludó a Itachi de igual forma.

- Por cierto teme, ya me he enterado que te has casado- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados- eres un maldito pillín, todo lo has hecho tan rápido ¿creías que no me iba a enterar? Y bien, ¿Dónde está la pobre y tonta chica a la que has ganado esta vez?-

Todos aguantaron la respiración mientras la vena de cierta personita crecía de manera sin igual.

- ¿Cómo es?, no deja, no me digas conociendo a las mujeres con las que te codeas ha de ser la típica chica hueca, plástica con minifalda y silicona sin contar el chícharo de cerebro-

Unos dedos empezaron a tronar.

- Dobe, ya ca...-

- No, espera aun hay mas, para estar contigo ha de ser una de esas de la vida galante o ¡ya sé mejor aun!... ¡Una anciana malhumorada y totalmente urgida! Jajaja-

Sasuke cerró los ojos estaba a punto de golpearlo pero de repente la risa del rubio cesó. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces ante lo que veía.

- ¿¡UNA ANCIANA!? ¿¡UNA ANCIANA!?-

El pobre rubio estaba de cuclillas sobándose la cabeza.

Todos se estaban riendo, Sasuke sonrió con superioridad en algo tenia razón Naruto.

_Se __había casado con una malhumorada._

- ¡Me dolió!, que salvaje - el rubio se paro aun sobándose la cabeza-

- ¡PARA ESO ERA! - la pelirrosa estaba de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y con los cachetes ligeramente inflados- ¡PORQUE NO TE VES EN UN ESPEJO ANTES DE CRITICAR!-

- Perdón, ya tranquili…- el rubio parpadeo varias veces y se le quedo mirando fijamente, analizándola.

Los demás lo miraron, poco a poco espesaron a sonreír, parecía que al fin, luego de tanto escándalo, ¡la había reconocido!

Sakura, al oír el silencio abrió un ojo y lo vio, aflojó los brazos y abrió ambos ojos mirando quisquillosamente a él hiperactivo rubio.

¡El cielo había iluminado su cerebro!

- Tú...eres - todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta- ¿Quién eres? - todos se fueron de espaldas- jeje, no tengo ni la menor idea - se rasco la cabeza.

Está bien, quizás el cielo solo había encendido una pequeña chispa.

- Hay Naruto-Kun - dijo Hinata negando- ¿No la recuerdas? ¿Nada de nada?-

- ¿Recordar? ¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas?-

- Espero que eso no se herede- murmuró la rubia- al menos yo me salve-

- por poco-

- ¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?-

- ¿YO?, No, nada- dijo mirando aún lado-

- De verdad decepcionas - dijo Sakura- sigues siendo un gran elote Bakamon-

- ¡Que te pasa! Tú... espera, nadie me llama así solo…- la miró de arriba abajo- ¿Sakura-Chan?-

Todos rodaron los ojos y se vieron entre sí.

- Bueno, ya era hora ¿no?- la rosa hizo ademan de ver su muñeca- ya te estabas tardando-

El rubio abrió su boca a no más poder.

- Naruto, cariño van a entrar las moscas- dijo Hinata agarrándole la barbilla- ¿ves? Te dije que te iba a gustar la sorpresa-

- ¡Sakura-Chan! - corrió a abrazarla- tanto tiempo-

- Lo sé Naruto, te extrañe - lo abrazó fuertemente- oye, ¿estás llorando?- dijo apartándolo

- No que va - dijo restregándose los ojos- es solo una basura-

- No seas un bebe llorón Dobe-

- No lo soy teme, ¡Teme!-

- ¿uh?-

- ¡no la friegues! ¿Sakura-chan es tu esposa? - el pelinegro sonrió, el rubio volteo a ver a la ex –Haruno quien asentía con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡Madres!, ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-Chan, teme? ¿La drogaste? O ¡no, ya se! ¡Tú rata, la pervertiste! -

El rubio estaba dispuesto a lanzarse encima de su mejor amigo.

_-__ y eso que no conoce a Elie-_ pensó la Uzumaki riendo en sus adentros-

-¡No Naruto! - dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose entre los dos- Nada de eso, yo soy su esposa por voluntad propia, créeme que si me hubiera obligado se iba a quedar esperando en el intento ¿Tú lo sabes no?, yo no me dejo -

- Sí, tienes razón lo lamento Sakura-chan, siento casi golpearte Teme-

- Descuida. De todos modos no hubieras podido-

- Sasuke - dijeron todos

--

-

-

-

* * *

Las chicas se habían separado un momento de sus respectivas parejas para ir al bar y refrescar un poco sus gargantas de tanto hablar, bueno más bien era Sakura la que necesitaba descanso luego de tantas preguntas de su rubio amigo quien, prácticamente, quería saber que había sido de toda su vida en estos años y cuando digo toda es TODA.

- Ves Saku, a poco no te funciono el vestidito - dio Alexis apuntando con su Martini en la mano- me hubiera encantado estar cuando Sasuke te vio por primera vez-

- Bueno, si ayudo - le dio un sorbo a una copa de refresco de cereza- aunque la madre casi pega el grito en el cielo - observó a la mencionada que estaba a unos metros

Las dos chicas también miraron en la misma dirección.

- hmp, ¿esa? No es raro, siempre tiene que gritar por algo incluso lo hace si se acabo el azúcar de la alacena ¡hace drama por todo!-

- ¡Que dices Lexi! - recriminó Hinata dejando su vaso con limonada en la barra- ¡es tu suegra también! -

- ¡Amén por eso!, suerte que no es mi madre si no les juro me doy en adopción hay Hina, no me veas así solo digo la verdad - se dio vuelta quedando frente a la barra de nuevo- estoy de acuerdo, es la madre de mi Novio pero no por eso es una Santa hay que ser honestas esa señora es mas especial que quien sabe qué y no es precisamente la señora amabilidad y mucho menos la madre del año, no olvides lo que le ha negado a los chicos - bebió de su copa.

- ¿A los chicos?, ¿Qué pasó? -

- Sasuke e Itachi no saben nada de su padre - dijo Hinata, agarro su vaso entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente- y es porque Mikoto-San no les quiere decir-

- a ver, ¿No saben qué pasó con su padre? ¿Cómo? ¿Se fue?-

- Más bien, nunca estuvo o al menos no el tiempo suficiente - dijo Alexis viendo a un punto fijo- según lo poco que se él, Mikoto y Tadashi-san tuvieron alguna clase de conflicto según lo que sabe Itachi su padre se fue al poco tiempo de que se supiera que Mikoto estaba embarazada de Sasuke por lo que prácticamente no lo conoció, no se las razones de la ida de el padre pero Mikoto se ha encargado de crearle una mala imagen ante ellos porque se nota que lo odian, el solo mencionarlo pone a Itachi como el mismísimo demonio, lo ha superado poco a poco pero aun lo altera es algo que ha marcado la vida de los chicos-

- _Sasuke, creo que ahora entiendo un poco lo que pasa- _ Sakura bajó la mirada.

- Pero, ¡No te me acongojes! - dijo Alexis haciendo que Sakura la mirara- ese es un problema bien complicado de entender, si tratas de meterte en ese asunto acabaras en problemas y bien mal créeme es mejor dejar las broncas Uchiha con los Uchiha-

- Si Saku, tranquila - la pelinegra puso una mano en su hombro- mejor olvídate de eso ¿si?-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- Y si todo resulta bien, tendremos el trato cerrado solo nos faltaría conseguir un chef, lo cual será mejor mi hermana no se entere o me degolla-

- Sí, no es bueno hacerla enojar - confesó Itachi- una vez se me olvidó llevar el regalo a una fiesta, no sabes casi me mata a golpes-

- No puedo creer que una mujer te controle - dijo Sasuke bebiendo un sorbo de la copa de champagne, idéntica a la que tenían su hermano y Naruto

- El burro hablando de orejas - dijo Itachi

- Sí, de seguro Sakura-Chan es la que lleva los pantalones en casa ¿Verdad?-

- Hmp, claro que no ¿acaso Hinata si?-

- Teme-

- Dobe-

- Teme-

- ¿Ya espesaron a pelear?, que problemáticos - los tres hombres voltearon a su interlocutor.

- Hey, hola Shikamaru - Saludó Naruto.

Shikamaru Nara, otro integrante de la separada pandilla, había crecido y terminando por convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho aunque siguiera pensando que todo era problemático. Llevaba también su smoking pero el pañuelo era verde.

- ¿De qué hablábamos? - preguntó el Nara.

- ¡Cierto!, tienes que saberlo, ¡Ya averigüe quien es la esposa del Teme!-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¡No juegues, pero enserio no jueguen! ¡¿Sakura?! - La mujer rubia saltó hacia la mencionada y la envolvió en un gran abrazo que fue correspondido mientras daban una lenta vuelta.

- ¡Temari!, cielos en verdad eres tú ¡Te extrañe todos estos años!-

La rubia llevaba su cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado, su vestido era straple y de color morado oscuro con una cinta en moño debajo del busto, le llegaba unos cm por debajo de la rodilla y era suelto. Sus zapatillas eran negras al igual que su rebozo.

- Yo igual - dijo separándose- hay, que cosas pero, ¿Cómo, cuándo regresaste?-

- De hecho tengo viviendo en Konoha varios años ¿y tú?-

- pues estoy aquí acompañando a mi esposo en unos asuntos de negocios y de paso de vacaciones-

- Si, y el esposo es nada más y nada menos que nuestro amigo ¿cierto, señora Nara?-

Temari se sonrojo.

- ¡Así que si terminaste quedándote con Shikamaru! - pronunció Sakura- creo que al fin de cuentas no sirvieron tantos intentos de tus hermanos por separarlos-

- supongo, y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Pues, yo bueno - suspiró- tarde o temprano te enterarás digamos que cambie el Haruno por el Uchiha-

- ¡¿Te casaste con Sasuke?!-

- sí, ¿increíble, no?-

- creo que en estos momentos Shikamaru también se está enterando - dijo Hinata- Conozco a Naruto no tarda con la boca cerrada-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- ¡¿Con Sakura?! ¿La misma pelirrosa de verano? - preguntó incrédulo Shikamaru

- la que viste y calza - contesto Naruto-

- ¿Por qué a todos les cuesta creerlo y arman un show de esto? -

-No es que no se crea, Hermanito, lo que pasa es que teniendo en cuenta la "linda" historia que tienen pues es algo que saca de shock a cualquiera no todos los días te dicen que te casaste con la niñita a la que llamabas molestia y que luego te dio un patín en el orgullo y terminaron discutiendo y...-

- ya entendí ¿quieres? -

-

-

-

-

* * *

Unas cuantas horas ya habían pasado de la fiesta y todos parecían estar de lo más a gusto platicando con sus conocidos.

- Lo sé, pero por lo general no estoy tan ocupada lo estoy más cuando los niños están en casa-

- ¿Tienes hijos, Temari?- preguntó Sakura.

- Oh sí, tengo unos mellizos de nueve meses pero por lo general se lo pasan en casa de mi suegra mientras Shika y yo trabajamos por eso digo que cuando están en casa estoy más ocupada, con todos los trabajos que implica cuidarlos-

- Si, te comprendo-

- ¿Tú también tienes Saku?-

- ¡Claro que tiene!- respondió Alexis- ¡Es una preciosura de niña, tienes que conocerla es la bebe más hermosa!- dijo con ojos de estrella.

- Hay Lexi- dijo Hinata negando.

- Pues sí, tiene cuatro meses-

- Pss, alerta de hombres- murmuró Alexis viendo a los chicos acercarse.

- ¿Hablando cosas malas de nosotros? - preguntó Itachi posando sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

- Malas, no tanto pero de qué hablamos de ustedes de eso seguro- dijo sonriendo.

- Shikamaru, cuánto tiempo sin verte, me da gusto saber que por fin lograste estar con Temari; me alegro por los dos-

- Lo mismo digo Sakura - Dijo sonriendo- y te felicito, Naruto ya me ha contado que eres la nueva señora Uchiha-

Todas las chicas a excepción de Temari miraron a Naruto con enojo en su mirar. El rubio solo atino a pasar su mano por su cabeza.

- Yo Etto... chicas no me vean así me dan miedo-

- Más miedo te va a dar cuando te veas en el espejo luego de que acabe contigo, Bakamon-

- Pero, Sakura-chan-

- Pero nada, ¿es que tienes que decírselo a todos? Solo te falta publicarlo-

- Sakura, ya cálmate ¿Quieres?- Habló el Uchiha- No hagas dramas por algo insignificante-

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

- Se me olvida que me casé con "Don amargadito"-

- Y yo con "Doña drama sitos"-

- ¿Me estas llamando dramática?-

- Que observativa –

- Tú...-

Se empezaron a decir de cosas mientras los otros a una distancia prudente los observaban, sabían que no era muy enserio pero preferían asegurar sus vidas, por si acaso.

- Creo que...siguen igual que hace años ¿me equivoco?- pegunto Temari con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los otros al ver como Sasuke y Sakura habían terminado de una forma u otra con ¿una guerra de pulgares?

- Te equivocas – Contesto Alexis – Están peores-

- Siguen siendo problemáticos-

- ¿Quiénes son problemáticos?- preguntó una voz recién llegada.

- Nii-san, que bueno que llegas- dijo Hinata.- También tu Gaara-Kun, llegan en el mejor momento-

Neji y Gaara habían estado platicando pero al divisar al grupo y ver algo de movimiento decidieron acercarse para ver qué pasaba. Ambos estaban muy elegantes con sus smokings, Neji con su pañuelo gris y Gaara con uno azul cielo.

- ¿esa es Sakura? - preguntó Gaara llamado la atención de los que hasta en eso momento discutían.

- ¿umm?- pronunció la chica parpadeando varias veces - ¿Neji, Gaara?-

Por unos micro-segundos el grupo quedo en silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

- Esto... ¿Estamos en un concurso de silencio? - peguntó Naruto- porque creo que ya perdí-

- ¡Naruto!- dijeron todos.

- Es bueno verte Sakura, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Neji-

-Suspiró- ¿Tengo que contarlo?-

- ¡Si quieres yo lo hago por ti Sakura-Chan!-

Otra vez volvieron a mirarlo mal.

- Po-por eso digo que tú lo cuentes –

-Suspiró, de nuevo- Bien, verán...- y empezó a contar todo...DE NUEVO. Pensó en quizás grabarlo todo en un disco y así reproducirlo a quien le preguntara, Tal vez luego le pediría una grabadora a Lexi.

-

-

-

-

* * *

El ambiente de la fiesta se había tornado de sociable e intercambio de ideas a algo más intimo y romántico, desde el fondo del salón se podía oír una música lenta que invitaba a las parejas a hacer acto de presencia en la pista, una a una fueron llegando. Nuestro grupo de amigos igual habían tomado partida.

_..._

_De vez en cuando sueño con una locura_

_Y no quiero despertar._

_-_

_-  
_

- ¡Amo esta canción! –

- Entonces, supongo tendré que bailar –

- Wow, Itachi, amor me sorprendes- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a la pista- creo que te estás convirtiendo en adivino –

_..._

_De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos_

_Y preguntas ¿Cómo estás__?_

_-_

_-  
_

- Hina-Chan ¿Bailamos? –

- Se sonrojó- Cla-claro Naruto-Kun – el rubio le extendió el brazo y se dirigieron a la pista.

_..._

_De vez en cuando siento que me estas olvidando_

_Y que no regresarás._

_-_

_-  
_

- Shika... –

- El baile es problemático –

Hizo un puchero.

- Suspiró – Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

_..._

_De vez en cuando siento que ya estoy muy cansada_

_De estar sola y escucharme llorar._

_-_

_-  
_

Varias parejas bailaban al son de la música, perdiéndose, recordando, olvidado a los demás. Sakura los observaba detenidamente y cerró los ojos sintiendo la canción. Esa canción ella la había escuchado una y otra vez en su juventud, le ayudaba a olvidar cosas de su pasado y de aquel amor imposible que llevó alguna vez dentro.

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_..._

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer._

_-_

_-  
_

Sakura abrió los ojos como por inercia al sentir a alguien, lo primero que vio fue una mano frente a ella al subir la mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Sasuke –

- Vamos – Le dijo, ella como si de un hechizo de tratase, enlazó su mano con la de él yendo a la pista y tomado lugar justo en el centro. Balseaban al son de la música y dejándose llevar Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; él no lo impidió solamente posó sus manos en su cintura; Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones pero aún así no les importaba la cercanía, estaban a gusto.

- Sakura – Le susurró al oído cálidamente.

- Dime –

-

-

-

_Y esta noche quiero más _

_Que me abraces fuertemente._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Tengamos una _Aventura _–

En ese instante comprobó su presentimiento...

_Algo iba a cambiar._

O, más bien...

_Algo __**más **__iba a comenzar entre ella y Sasuke._

-

-

-

_Que en tus brazos soñaré_

_Que este amor es para siempre..._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**

* * *

Fin del ****Capítulo 10**

**En el próximo capítulo: Un Nuevo Acuerdo: La noche aún es joven**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!!!!!!!!.**

**A**quí Esme-Chan regresando del exilio, pues luego de tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí ya era justo que trajera el capitulo que les debía. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo en cuanto a mi "problema" por llamarlo así; cuando leí todos sus mensajes los ojos se me iluminaron y el color me volvió a la cara me sentí afortunada de tenerlos como lectores. Voy a reportarles que ya estoy mejor, en lo que cabe, verán luego de que fui a Campeche y pasé mis XV (que fueron los mejores, los pasé como nunca no paré de bailar desde las 9 hasta las 5 de la mañana y mi primo me dio un tour antes de entrar al salón por todo el pueblo ¡hasta el cementerio! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida ) empecé a comer, o al menos un poco más que antes y ya no me restringía tanto ni pensaba en que estaba gorda o no, pero cuando regrese me volvieron las dudas, aun así no dejé de comer ahora resulta que hace unos días me dio una gripe terrible al igual que tos y el dolor de estomago no me dejaba así que me llevaron al doctor y resulta que tengo SII (Síndrome del Intestino Irritado o Colitis) a causa de el brusco cambio de alimentación que tuve tiempo atrás por no comer y por el exceso de ejercicio, ahora estoy más restringida que nunca no puedo comer ni grasa, lácteos, gaseosas, chatarra, panes , frutos secos y algunas que otras frutas y verduras, tengo que llevar una dieta especial y no puedo estresarme (caso difícil para mí). Aun sigo con mis problemas hay días que me siento bien otros que me odio pero ya no es tan fuerte como antes, ahora me tengo que cuidar y el doble pero gracias a ustedes ya tengo el ánimo un poco más estable, tanto que gracias a ustedes tuve una recuperación favorable porque regrese a mi peso normal, bueno hasta me pase ahora tengo que bajar esos 3 kilitos de mas pero mi familia dice que ya no estoy tan esquelética como antes O.o ¡gracias!

Ahora estoy dejando que las ideas fluyan a mi mentecita y sigo haciendo capítulos de nuevos proyectos. Hablando de ellos quiero informarles de un nuevo tipo concurso:

¡**ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE PADRE POR ACUERDO!**

Como habrán notado al final puse los fragmentos de una canción que a mí me encanta mucho y me pareció ideal, la cosa es que no la he puesto entera ni el nombre de quien la canta por una razón. El primer review que reciba con el nombre de el, la o los cantantes de esta canción tendrá dos premios especiales: el primero, se le dedicará el próximo capítulo del fic y el segundo y más importante: podrá **crear un personaje para que aparezca en el fic**, esto es el que gane podrá hacer un personaje nuevo para la historia ya sea:

-una nueva amiga/o de las chicas o los chicos.

-un familiar de Sakura

-un familiar de Sai (para la segunda parte, abajo explico más)

-un familiar de alguien.

-un amigo/a para Elie.

O cualquier otro que se le ocurra.

Cualquiera que sea podrá dar la descripción física, de personalidad y la historia de su vida (en caso de que sea un amigo si es familia ahí yo lo invento) y también elegirá en que etapa aparecer si ahora, en la segunda o en la tercera. Pero para no hacerlos más bolas yo me pondré en contacto con el ganador y le informaré con más detalle.

Así que el primero en decir el nombre de la canción, y la, el o los cantantes será el ganador pero solo si es review con comentario, el review solo con la respuesta no será válido. Espero no haber puesto dificil la canción aunque no creo, es sencilla. Y en el próximo capitulo la pondré completa.

Ahora bien lo de las partes, verán como hace poco comenté en mi nota me está rondando la idea de hacer mas partes de este fic, y lo he pensado y ya me decidí Padre Por Acuerdo tendrá un total de tres partes, que ahora voy a explicar en qué consistirá cada una:

1.- **Padre por Acuerdo:** la primera parte. Se da a conocer la historia y el acuerdo de Sakura y Sasuke de fingir un matrimonio. También se d a conocer la historia de su infancia y de los demás chicos al igual que la influencia de Elie en la vida de Sasuke y demás cosas (no puedo decir más si no se acaba el chiste). Todo esto antes de navidad

2.- **Padre Por Acuerdo II: En busca de un Papá para Papá**: Segunda parte. Se concentra 5 años después de la primera parte, ahora Elie cuenta con cinco años y tras una curiosa petición a su mamá, Sakura se aferra a su papel de investigadora para desenmascarar la verdad sobre la Familia Uchiha y el misterio del Padre de Sasuke e Itachi, también se concentran las historias de los demás chicos y sus vidas como padres y de la influencia entre ellos, muchos problemas abran y también mal entendidos que afectaran el matrimonio de algunos; Sasuke empezará a sospechar de Sakura ya que se encontrará muy misteriosa; También se concentrará en la infancia de Elie y sus demás amigos y como la inocencia de unos niños puede cambiar muchas cosas, mientras Sakura lucha fervientemente por encontrar al padre de Sasuke todo esto antes del Día del Padre.

3.- **Padre por Acuerdo III: Una última búsqueda. ¿Quién soy yo**?: Tercera y última parte. Se enfoca 10 años después de la ultima secuela, Elie cuenta ahora con 15 años de edad y está en la etapa donde pone a conciencia quien es y que será, el único problema es que no está 100% segura de saber quién es ella a pesar de querer y reconocer como única familia a los Uchiha,, le entra el gusanito de la curiosidad por saber sobre sus raíces tras un trabajo escolar; por el lado materno Sakura y Tsunade le resuelven sus dudas y explican de donde viene pero por el lado paterno le queda una incógnita ¿Quién era su papá? Así que sin querer tras un paseo escolar descubre algo que le da pistas sobre su familia paterna y anhela saber más. Sakura no es muy partidaria de la idea por lo que lo hace a escondidas con ayuda de su mejor amigo y demás amigos pero en el camino se da cuenta de que su padre no era quizás aquel que su madre le relataba y se encuentra con alguna que otra verdad dolorosa y el posible avistamiento de otra familia. También entran los conflictos de los amores, ella y sus amigos están en plena adolescencia y con ellos los problemas de juventud. Elie se confunde mucho no sabe a quién querer y sus amigos no están mejor. Los mayores también tienen sus broncas y una vez más el peligro los acecha pero sobretodo esta vez al Matrimonio Uchiha Haruno, En esta última parte todo se pone mejor, la antes pequeña Elie ahora es una joven que se debate entre los amores, el encontrar a su otra familia y ante la posibilidad de una separación entre sus padres con una sola pregunta ¿Quién soy yo? Todo esto lo tiene que resolver junto a sus amigos antes de La graduación de la Secundaria en menos de 5 meses donde Padre por acuerdo llega a su final.

Pues bien, en cuanto al fic es todo por el momento. Espero les haya gustado la sinopsis de las secuelas a mí en lo personal me emociona escribir Padre por Acuerdo III.

**

* * *

BIENVENIDOS A:**

**ESMERALDIANDO CON ESME-CHAN.**

Varias luces iluminan el estudio y un redoble de tambores se escucha.

Chapis: (detrás de cámaras con unos auriculares y una libreta) ¡Listos en tres, dos, uno! ¡Que comience el show bola de raros!-

¡Con ustedes su conductora-escritora-bipolar-medio asesino-media emo-medio fresa-medio naca- otaku!: ¡Esme-Chan!

(Se oyen los aplausos y una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes baja las escaleras. Su traje consiste en una playera negra de tirantes que en fucsia dice "_I´m not a killer just bipolar", _ unos shorts negros, unas zapatillas de piso fucsia y un pañuelo en el cuello del mismo color, su cabello negro antes largo ahora estaba corto por arriba de los hombros, grafilado y con un fleco cayendo de un lado sobre su ojo)

Esme: (Se sienta y tira mirada asesina) -.- los odio……………….. ¡Mentira, los adoro! n.n

Chapis: No te hagas la chistosa y sigue con el programa ¡Cada minuto nos lo cobran! ¡Y ahora con la crisis tuvimos que contrabandear la señal!

Cri-cri.

Esme: O.O

Chapis: ¿Dije eso en televisión? O.O Me lleva.

Esme: Ejem, ignoren eso ahora, veamos con que seguimos (busca por todos lados) enseguida seguimos, solo busco mis tarjetas….las tarjetas ¡DONDE "%#&$# ESTAN LAS $#%# TARJETAS!

Chapis: ¬¬ no dio el presupuesto (le avienta papel de tortilla) toma, lo hice en el almuerzo.

Esme: . maldita crisis, perdonen gente, como iba diciendo vamos primero a un reportaje que Chapis hizo, se lanzó a la calle a entrevistar a la gente sobre su pareja favorita de Naruto, ¡Corre cámara!

(La pantalla esta en negro)

Natillas "esmeraldilla" Saben a tierra…mmm que buenas patrocina.

¡El chapireportaje!

(En los barrios de algún lugar, vemos a Chapis, es idéntica a Esme solo que tiene una luna negra por su mejilla y un mechón azul marino)

Chapis: ¡Hola, hola, Hello, Konichiwa mi publicazo lector! Estoy aquí en las calles tranquilas de algún lugar.

(Detrás de Chapis una banda de maleantes ataca a una viejita)

Chapis: aquí tenemos a un grupo de humildes ciudadanos (se acerca a los maleantes) Hola, Hola, Hello, Konichiwa, estamos haciendo un reportaje para esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan

M1: Chales, no me grabes no ves que intentamos hacer una chamba.

M2: Pss Morrita a qué horas sales por el pan ¿Que comen los pajaritos?

Chapis: ¬¬

(Recibe un microfonazo)

Chapis: Ahora sí, podrían decirme

Abu: Hija, ayúdame.

Chapis. ¡Que la chin….! ¿Me van a dejar a ser mi inútil trabajo?

Abue; pe-pero (el maleante la golpea) ayu-yuda.

Chapis: ¡a la Chin...! ya déjeme hacer mi trabajo (le da un microfonazo) asi está mejor, luego preguntan porque se las come el lobo.

Ma1: Pss, chale apúrate con tu camarita que tengo hartas cosas que hacer, aunque ese collarcito se ve ben bonito Morrita.

Chapis: ¬¬ te me acercas, te dejo peor que la viejita (saca una tijeras) y te dejo sin...

Ma3: chale, haz lo que te dice o te va a quitar los hue...

Ma1: O.o

Chapis: yo decía el cabello, pero en fin ¿Qué pareja te gusta de Naruto?

M1: a chis ¿Y eso con que se come?

Chapis: O.o WTF ¡Que la chin…! (aparta la cámara) ¿Cómo carajos no conoces Naruto? ¡ME HACES PERDER MI TIEMPO Y NI SIQUIERA CONOCES NARUTO HIJO DE MARIA LA DEL BARRIO QU E#%#$" TIENEN EN EL ##$%# CEREBRO! (Saca un electroshock) ahora sí, ahora si ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (se le avienta)

(Lo sentimos, escenas no aptas para menores)

5 min… después

Aparece Chapis despeinada y con otra persona. Una niña de 12 años

Chapis; ahora si... ¿Me podría decir su pareja favorita de Naruto?

N: SIP, n.n el SasuHina ¡Es el mejor!

Chapis: n.n ok gra-O.O ¿Qué? ¡QUE 23$%#% TIENES EN LA CABEZA ESO NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS EL CHICO ES UN HIELO Y LA OTRA UNA MUDA COMO 4%#$% VAN A ESTAR DE PAREJA!

N: Pe-pero

Chapis: ¡sácate, ándate por ahí a vender galletas!

Pasa un chico.

Chapis; ¡Hey tu! ¿Podrías decirme tu pareja favorita de Naruto?

C: Claro. El NaruSasu obvio ¡Hello!

Chapis: gracias, al fin alguien…O.o ¡QUE LE PASA AL MUNDO $#$&%$&$%&$ ESTAN 35#$%#$&#%$%#%$# Y %$%$#$ AAAAAAAA RENUNCIO! (Tira el micrófono) ya no sigo voy a morir…regreso al estudio, ¡Caramba en qué mundo vivimos!

(De regreso al estudio)

(Sonidos de grillos)

Esme: O.o. Etto...si…bueno como decía, seguimos con el programa (susurrá por el comunicado) chapis tu y yo a la salida

Suenan los redobles y Esme se para

Esme: lo prometido es deuda, aquí los tenemos, en exclusiva ¡un aplauso para los protagonistas de Padre Por Acuerdo! (empiezan a bajar) ¡Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-Chan Uchiha, Itachi-Chan Uchiha y Alexis Uzumaki!

(Clap, clap, clap)

Esme: Por favor. Siéntense bienvenidos al programa...O.o Etto ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sasuke: -.- ¿Chan?

Esme: n.n ¡ahhh! Eso ¿Quién lo nota? Además te pago por estar aquí, aguántate ¿Ok? O me obligarás a traer a los dobermans n.n ¿Captas? Jajaja ja.

Todos: O.o

Esme: Si bueno. (Saca sus papeles de tortilla) tenemos la primera pregunta, nos la ha enviado **Black Cronos, **¡Gracias! La primera es para Sasuke. Dice: "¿Sasuke, que harías si Sakura tuviera un Club de Fans, obviamente del género masculino?

Sasuke: …. (Solo parpadea).

Esme: Etto...¿uh?

Sasuke: (Se para tranquilamente, se va y a los segundos regresa con una maleta de la cual saca una espada y la balancea, y ha activado el Sharingan) Ahora, ¿me repites la pregunta?

Esme: O.O ¿Qu-que harías si Sakura tuviera Fans?

Sasuke: No sé (afila la espada) tal vez hablaría con ellos civilizadamente (corta el florero) para que no pierdan su tiempo (sigue afilando la espada) pero, ¿Hablamos Hipotéticamente no? (Clava la espada en la mesa y mira al publico quien esconde cartelones para Sakura)

Todos: n.n U

Sasuke: Además, sería imposible nadie haría un club para una dramática.

Sakura: ¬¬ ¡Que te den!

Esme: ¡oh claro, cómo no! (agarra el comunicador)

* * *

(Tras bambalinas).

:_ Sácalos de aquí, no queremos más masacres, mira lo que le hizo a mi mesita, ya luego me las cobraré pero, no tenemos presupuesto para el Hospital._

Chapis: ¡Lo siento bola de obsesionados pero vayan a ver si ya se hicieron los frijoles a otro lado!

(Un montón de hombres con cartelones que dicen " i love Sakura" se quejan)

Chapis: no me interesa si vinieron desde la Patagonia y no tienen para el camión, como dicen en mi pueblo "es su pex no el mio".

Fans: ¡No nos vamos queremos a Sakura!

Chapis: (saca un bate) Parece que jugaremos un juego muy divertido...para mí.

Todos: O.o

* * *

(En el estudio)

Esme: en fin, seguimos Sakura ¿Qué te gustaría Hacerle al club de fans de Sasuke?

Sakura: O.o ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sasuke: (sonríe arrogantemente).

Sakura: No pensé que pudiera llegar a un club. ¿Cuántas integrantes tienen? ¿Una?-

Sasuke: O.O

Esme: caray pues no sé, pero rebasa las 1000.

Sakura: pues... ¿Que les haría? **¿Aparte de estrangularlas? ¡Bitchs! Que se consigan un vibrador ¡Sasuke-sexy-Kun es mio!**_¡Cállate! Hay que mantenernos frías recuerda que ¡no podemos caer ante él! _Pues creo que nada ya tienen el castigo suficiente.

Esme: O.o _¿esta drogada? Creo que ya no los voy a explotar tanto…_ ¿Cómo es eso?

Sakura: si bueno, para estar en un club del Amargado hay que estar mal del cerebro, al menos han de tener retraso mental.

Sasuke: Envidiosa. Como nadie te aclama.

Sakura: ay si tú reina de carnaval.

Sasuke: molestia

Sakura: ¡esto es guerra!

(Empiezan con su pelea de pulgares)

Esme: niños...Itachi, Alexis, mientras estos se calman podrían decirme ¿Cómo influirán ustedes en la relación de estos dos?, como adelanto para los lectores.

Itachi: pues yo someteré a mi hermano a una tortura, ¡Lo haré ver Barnie hasta que acepte que le gusta Sakura!

Esme: O.O

Alexis: no le hagas caso. Pues yo por mi parte aconsejaré a Sakura en sus momentos de Confusión tomando en sí un lugar como una Hermana Mayor e Itachi también lo hará de cierta manera Sasuke se pondrá celoso con la cercanía de ellos pero eso es parte de un plan entre él y yo.

Esme: *-* ¡Planes malévolos! ¡Los amo!

Sasuke: ¬¬ ya lo oí y yo no caeré.

Esme: Es mi fic y créeme lo harás. Ahora ya que terminaron sus niñerías, para acabar estas las envió **-San** "Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti?" ¬¬ creo conocer la respuesta.

Sasuke: Todo. (Sonrisa Uchiha) No hay nada malo en mí.

Todos: metro…

Sasuke: ¬¬* no soy metro.

Esme: Lo sabía, ahora dejemos a un lado a la fresa. "Sakura, si pudieras cambiar algo en Sasuke ¿Qué sería?"

Sakura: n.n Nada. _**Kya es perfecto.**_

Todos: O.o

Sakura: n.n si, es que no podemos cambiar algo que ya se echo a perder.

Sasuke: Sakura... (Aura negra)

Esme: ¬¬ realista por favor, aunque sea haz el intento.

Sakura: pues bueno, quizás su actitud y es que todo el tiempo siento un frio que parece que vivo en el polo sur ¡Ya hasta me he resfriado!

Sasuke: Exagerada.

Sakura: Iceberg

Sasuke: algodón.

Sakura: Yeti.

(Ambos se levantan y antes de que empiecen Itachi y Alexis agarran a cada uno mientras estos patalean).

Esme: (a la cámara) bien, nuestro programa se ha acabado ya que la policía ha descubierto que robamos señal Ejem digo el tiempo al aire se nos ha acabado espero lo hayan disfrutado y para el próximo programa tendremos un cambio de ambiente, nos iremos hasta la Antártida a entrevistar a las focas.

Cri-cri.

: ¡HABLA LA POLICIA, TENEMOS EL ESTUDIO RODEADO SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO Y NO HABRA PROBLEMAS! ABRAN LAS PUERTAS ¡ABRANSE A UN TRATO!

Esme: ¬¬ ábranse, ajá ¡eso le dijeron a mi prima y ya es mamá!

Chapis: (con cámaras y Cd en la mano) ¡Vamos antes de que nos agarren! ¡Soy muy joven y bella para ir a la cárcel!

Esme: va... (La policía entra) mos.

Chapis: ¡No, no me lleven! T.T

Esme: T.T ¡Porfa, en la cárcel nos podrían violar! ¡Soy muy pura y Casta!

Chapis T.T SIIII O.o ¿violar?....... (Suelta todo) la ley es la ley ¡Arréstenme! (se inca y entiende los brazos).

Esme: estás loca (la jala y empiezan a correr, la poli las persigue).

Esme: (se detiene y mira a una cámara) ¡La verdad no se que habrá en el próximo programa!, si es que me libro de esto, solo no dejen de leer el Fic (se acerca la poli) ¡Y oren por nosotros! (Empieza a correr) ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! ¡ESME-CHAN ES INOCENTEEEEEEEEEE!

(Desaparece y la policía va tras ella).

Sakura: O.o

Itachi: O.o ¿Q-ue demonios?

Sasuke: ¿A que clase de programa nos trajiste Alexis?

Alexis: (grabando con su celular) *_*¡esto es mejor que la ley y el orden! ¡Mi cuenta en Youtube crecerá!

(Un turbo de gente golpeada aparece)

: ¡Sakura te amamos!

(Sasuke voltea como en el exorcista).

: Oh…oh.

(Una nube de polvo se alza)

**Sin señal.**

**Programa demasiado violento.**

**No apto para bipolares o esquizofrénicos.**

**Mucho menos para asesinos.**

**

* * *

(**En algún lugar, de algún país, de alguna aldea)

Kabuto: ¡vio! ¡Salió Sasuke-Kun!

Orochimaru: *_* ¡siii! ¡Esa chica me llevará a él! ¡Kabuto!

Kabuto: ¿si?

Orochimaru (pose inspiradora) ¡Agarra tus cosas, nos vamos a la Antártida!

Kabuto.: O.o WTF

**

* * *

Agradecimientos:**

**Hinataliddy: **n.n Hola, mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario, que bueno que te guste y no, como te habrás dado cuenta no lo he dejado ¡antes monja que dejarlo! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo ¡muchos besos!

**Annamariia: **¡Hello!, que bueno que te guste ¡los pañuelos van por mi cuenta!, sigue leyendo...

**Nichi Tsukino: **¡Hey! ¿Cómo andas?, tu mensaje fue uno de los cuales me subió más el ánimo, que bueno que les guste mis ideas. Tienes razón seria genial verlo en Youtube u.u lastima que no soy buena para ello pero ojala alguien alguna vez lo haga. Creo que las peleas entre Chapis y yo están siendo muy famosas.

Chapis: . ¡No son peleas, son sana conversación!

Esme: ¬¬ como tú no eres la que sufre.

Chapis: n.n en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¡así expreso mi amor!

Esme: O.o

Espero sigas leyendo y sigas comentando, los mensajes alegran la vida de los bipolares n.n –sonrisa Colgate-

**Usagi H.: **¡Konichiwa! Que emoción que te guste mi historia y creas que escribo tan bien, espero no te haya decepcionado por la espera u.u Creo que Chapis es la iniciadora de una gran revolución de Inners, ya muchos andan exigiendo un nombre.

Chapis: ¡Tengo derecho a un nombre a una vida! Al menos eso dice la constitución.

Esme: pero tú no eres un ser humano, eres producto de mis emociones frustradas.

Chapis: ¿Me llamas error? T.T eres un monstro te voy a demandar al Dif.

Muchísimas gracias por todo y me alaga que me pongas el San.

Chapis: ja, yo tengo Sama.

Esme: ¬¬.

Chapis: *_* soy famosa…ya me vi con una estrella en el paseo de la fama Chapis: la increíble inner *-*.

Esme: ¬¬ eres bien modesta… Yo te cree, yo te puedo destruir muajaja.

Chapis: ¬¬* ya no comas tanto Allbran para mí que le ponen droga.

Espero sigas leyendo y en cuanto a NejiTen...pues solo te digo que estes pendiente al siguiente capitulo, ya apareció Neji y en el siguiente diré algo más sobre el, quizás si...quizas no.n.n

**Sugeysi: **¿a poco no es mono papi-Sasuke? ¿Verdad que sipi? Yo alucino cuando escribo esas escenas, aunque en este hubo solo un pequeño fragmento calculo que será como para el 12 o 13 capitulo donde lo veremos más en esa faceta, sigue leyendo.

**Uye****: **¡Gracias por leer! Y que bueno que te animas y que seas una fiel seguidora, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Anamia07: **¡Gracias por leer! Y por esperarme, lamento la demora pero ya voy en recuperación. Sigue leyendo.

**Raggie-Chan: **¡De nada! Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, ya pensaremos algo para tu cumple. Créeme muchas quisieran ser Lexi pero, hay que quedarnos con el sueño frustrado u.u sígueme leyendo, por fa. Y muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en mi nota, ya voy en recuperación y poco a poco me animo al igual que consigo mi peso ideal. Y si, si ya sé que la mate ¡Perdóname! U.u

**Kaoru Uchiha: **¡hola, tú! Pues gracias de antemano por leer y ya descubriste en este capi, Sasu-Chan fue mero bueno y no se enfado, es un dulce XD.

**Fersha Ryukase: **¡Hola, de nuevo! ¿Cómo vas?, espero bien. Te mereces ese premio y muchos más tú y tú hermana y es que mil veces he deseado esa relación, tú serás como Sakura-Iris y yo como Sasuke-Itachi. Tus historias familiares me llegan a lo más profundo y solo puedo decir ¡Mi vida! Cada que termino de leerlas, todas aquellas personas que te rodean son afortunadas de tenerte, de eso no hay duda. Cuida mucho este lazo, por favor, nunca lo pierdas con el paso de los años porque luego te arrepentirás, yo lo hago. Me arrepiento de haber sido una cobarde y no haberme acercado más a mi hermano cuando éramos más pequeños ahora ya crecimos y con 15 y 22 años la cosa esta más gruesa ya que nuestro pensamiento es mas distinto al de hace años y más que él tiene Novia la posibilidad de un lazo más fuerte es más débil cada día que pasa, y no digo que me caiga mal mi cuñada al contrario ¡La adoro! es una joya la canija chamaca pero deje pasar el tiempo y me quede sentada ahora ya no hay marcha atrás y me tengo que conformar con saber que compartimos el código genético y uno que otro momento de "hermandad"; peor deberás, cuida lo que tienes y piensa antes de actuar piensa que si quieres ver a tu hermana feliz, sana y salva pues primero trata de estarlo tu, porque ya has visto que esa es su felicidad.

Gracias por apoyarme en mi nota, ya estoy mucho mejor (en lo que cabe) y saber que tienes tan buena relación y momentos tan bonitos me hace pensar que este mundo no esta tan jodido como parece n.n ¡besos y suerte!

**Hikaru-Hyuuga: **¡Esa prisa! Si que es canija ¿Vera? Gracias por leer y ¡Suertecitas!

**Kaoruchan17: **gracias por leer, espero sigas de cerca la historia.

**POlii-Chan: **gracias, y pues bueno cuando me pega la inspiración ¡no hay quien me pare! Hago un testamento como dice mi vieja (mi mejor amiga).

**AnimePinkCess: **¡Maniis! Jeje, soy muy bipolar ya viste ¡hasta en mis capis los reflejo! Primero triste, luego alegre, creo que cada capi es depende de mí animo cuando lo escribo soy rara. ¡Gracias por pensar eso de mí! Espero no decepcionar. Ojala y este también te haya gustado mucho. Besos.

**Hiky: **Todos coinciden en que estuvo divertido *_* ¡Logré mi propósito! Sigue leyendo. ¡Nos leemos!

**L.I.T: **¡Tía hermoxa de mi coraxon! Si son unos EXELENTES padre, pero ¿Quién no hace lo que sea por un objetivo? Mira que además ese premio tendrá mucho que ver en la historia. Que bueno que te gustará tu opinión es oro puro para mí y ya sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que sea ¿para que esta la familia? ¡Y por cierto feliz día de la familia atrasado! Te quello.

**Karoru01: **¡Hola! Tus deseos son órdenes, como veras ya hubo más SasuSaku ¡y lo que sigue! ¡Madre mía! Eso está mucho mejor...sigue leyendo. Y gracias por el apoyo.

**Kororita: **¡Ese baile se hace cada vez más famoso! Espero entrar a la categoría de escena más graciosa en alguna entrega de premios FF. *_* que sueño… ya verás como Sasuke se derrite como hielo bajo el sol. Sigue la historia de cerca y espero poder actualizar pronto.

**Stepha-chan: **¡Hola, gracias! Ningún capitulo es mediocre...solo tienes que ponerle muchas ganas todo lo que hagas es importante ya que es una aportación a este jodido mundo n.n sigue leyendo.

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell: **Hola, que bueno que te gusto, si se paso un poco Sakura pero era necesario ya viste que la relación ya mejor y QUE buena MEJORA n.n espero sigas el fic.

**Black Cronos: **¡Hola! Antes que nada espero que te haya ido bien en tu obra, yo sé por experiencia lo duro que es eso. ¡Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos! Créeme tu no serias la única que estuviera bailando yo por ello hasta doy volteretas y hago lo que me pidan n.n Tienes toda la razón nada es indispensable en esta vida, yo tengo la idea de que para poder salir adelante hay que aprender a usar los recursos que tenemos en nuestras manos y aprendiendo de los que saben más de nosotros nunca hay que ver nuestros errores como una traba para seguir adelante mas bien hay que aprendr de ellos y tratar de no cometerlos otra vez. No hay que aferrarse a nada de esta vida ya que en un tiempo eso no nos servirá de nada lo material es lo material con el tiempos e gasta y pierde su uso, en lugar de aferrarse hay que disfrutarlos el tiempo que podamos creo también que si no queremos tener miedo a la vida y a los retos que esta traiga consigo hay que aprender primero, a perderle el miedo a nosotros mismos.

Mil gracias por las preguntas ¡espero te hayan satisfecho las respuestas! Y mira que me las pensé antes de escribirlas. n.n ¡Suerte, y vive la vida al máximo no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, porque luego puede ser demasiado tarde!

**SakUra-uchIHa-UzuMakI: **Hola, gracias por comentar que bueno que te haya gustado espero y este igual ¡El baile tiene cada vez más fans, habrá que ponerlo como himno para Sasu-Chan! Sigue leyendo. Besos.

**Viridiana: ¡**Hola! O.o Wow mi fan número uno**… **se escucha TAN raro que me digan eso ¡me halagas! Y como ya he dicho creo que cada capi depende de mí humor en ese momento. Elie es una lindura, me fascina escribir sobre ella, y no puedo esperar a empezar a escribir cuando ella crezca, si la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura te parece linda espérate a leer lo que sigue *_*, besos.

**Lunaleen: **¡Hey! Gracias por comentar y por leer mi historia espero y lo sigas haciendo. Tanto Alexis, Hinata y Sakura serán un trío de verdadera amistad, pero déjate que aparezcan las otras y entonces si ¡será diversión pura de chicas!

**Alexavenuz: **Gracias, no te preocupes poco a poco te llegará la habilidad, todos aprendemos día a día, yo aún sigo aprendiendo a escribir solo observo a los mejores y aprendo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, jeje a Gaara...pues tendré que discutir con mi tía si te lo presta n.n ¡Otra Fan número Uno! Vaya ya me están saliendo muchas ¡Me chiveo! n.n ¡besos!

**Setsuna17: **¡Gracias por el ánimo! Espero te haya gustado.

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **¡Quién no se comería a un papi tan Sexy!....que bueno que te haya gustado la conti espero esta también, mil saludos.

**Jesybert: **Jeje si que me tardo ¿ne?. Pero no te preocupes por más que tarde no dudes que lo seguiré eso es un hecho y el SasuSaku no ha tardado en aparecer, en cuanto a tu voto no te preocupes Familia Prestada fue la ganadora ahora ya lo escribí el primer capítulo y estoy terminando el segundo pero aún le estoy dando los últimos toques así que a lo mejor como para fin de este mes y principios de Abril ya lo debí de haber subido. Sigue leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Sakurita-Chan-Uchiha:** ¡Primix! ¿Qué tal? Que bueno que te guste y no te preocupes ¡Me encanta que me molestes! Creo que voy a empezar a hablar con productores de cine para hacer cortos de esas escenas n.n sígueme de cerca y sígueme molestando ¡Te quiero!

**. San: **¡Hola! ¡Que gusto poder escribirte! Muchas gracias por tu comentario me halagas de sobre manera y esperemos ganar la batalla, aun ando algo mal pero poco a poco salgo ¡igual muchos saludos a las dos! También me encantaría poder charlar contigo me caes súper bien y me gustaría conocerte más...Tú también cuídate mucho de las enfermedades ¡protégete, protégete, protégete! O metete a una burbuja de plástico n.n

Chapis: ¡Cari!

Esme: ¬¬ ya había tardado.

Chapis: ¿Qué? ¡Te molesta!- Saca su bate- ¿Algún problema?

Esme: °o° no si yo no dije nada.

Chapis: n.n así me gusta anti-social. ¡Muchos besos cari! Luego hablamos sobre el complot contra estas locas.

Esme: u.u

Gracias por tus preguntas, espero te hayan satisfecho las respuestas. Mil besos ¡y ojala nos hablemos pronto!

**Krbajal: **¡que bueno! Gracias por comentar y que te parezca mono el baile, en cuando a Hinata ponte pendiente que eso les traerá uno que otro problemilla a los chicos en los próximos capítulos, más de uno sufrirá un paro cardiaco –Hipotéticamente- besos. Y muchas gracias por apoyarme te estaré eternamente agradecida y también thanks por la recomendación, ya hay lap solo falta internet T.T gracias por la espera y ser tan paciente ¡muchos abrazos para ti también!

**ElielUchiha: **Esos hermanos Uchihas, lo sé se llevan tan bien que hasta no parecerían ellos, espero sigas leyendo y me sigas dando tu opinión ¡Saludos!

**Nubesparky: **T.T tú mensaje fue el que más me llegó, lo leí en un momento muy fuerte para mí y no sabes cómo me alegró el día, sonreí como no lo había hecho en mucho. Tienes toda la razón y aunque hay veces que cambio mi forma de pensar me acuerdo de tu mensaje me llegó mucho la parte donde me pusiste que, que sería de mi que eles alegraba el día ¡Dios! Tienes mucha razón. Sé que debo aceptarme como soy pero por más que intento hay días que no me soporto peor ya aprendí que si quiero cambiar mi apariencia física debo hacerlo con esfuerzo y de la manera correcta por ello ahora ne lugar de restringirme, como más sano. Me tomé mi tiempo y le hecho los kilos a este capítulo que esperó se haya reflejado.

Mil gracias por alegrarme el día ahora sé que cuento contigo, cada vez que me deprima me acordaré de ti ¡Muchas gracias! No sé como agradecértelo, quizás los gracias no basten y no creo que hayan inventado aún alguna palabra que describa mi agradecimiento. ¡Nos vemos! Sigue leyendo y Dios te Bendiga por alegrarme la vida. ¡Te quiero!

**-loli18-: **¡Muchas gracias por creer que vale la pena! Y sobre todo por apoyarme en un momento tan difícil. Mil gracias.

**Trinity17: **¡Gracias! Esas refranes igual son muy conocidos por aquí (pero no tan aplicados) muchas gracias por subirme el ánimo y por leer mi fic, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y no te decepcione.

**Sabaku No Yuriko: **¿Qué si me reí? ¡Me sacaste unas carcajadas que mejor no te cuento! Leeré tus fic, eso dalo por hecho. En cuanto a lo de ser emo ¡Igual te comprendo! Y es que yo también tenía un arbusto por cabello ahora lo ando súper corto en capas, tipo emo y como mi cabello es negro, negro pues en mi salón me preguntan si no soy emo pero ellos ya saben que no ya que en el grupo soy más divertida que un payaso de circo y cada vez que estoy calmada me pregunta si me siento bien XD pero es que me gusta lo Emo me encanta como visten y peinan pero nunca lo sería va muy contrastado conmigo. Lo de rara, también te comprendo yo soy más rara que una vaca negra con manchas blancas dando leche de chocolate XD. ¡Yo si te acepto! Creo que me pensaré lo del club. Sigue leyendo ¡Besos!

**Miss Darkness- Wilmary: **¡Gracias! Gracias a tu comentario me animé para mis xv ¿y sabes? ¡Me la pasé como nunca! Aun hoy en día a casi más de dos meses que paso mi familia y yo seguimos recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos, me dieron un tour por mi Chan-pueblito, mientras mi primo la hacía de guía, baile hasta que no pude más con mi primo, fue mi familia, disfrute entregando invitaciones, tomándome fotos ¡y hasta cuando la tía se resbalo con el pastel! (por suerte no le paso nada al pastel XD…ne tampoco a mi tía) en fin es algo que nunca olvidaré ¡Y el vestido! ¡Fue chuleado hasta el cansancio! En fin ya tengo la lap y estoy feliz n.n ahora si ya estoy mucho mejor ¡Gracias por tus consejos! Y por pensar tan bien de mí. ¡Te quiero!

**Mil gracias a todos por apoyarme y comprenderme**

**Gracias a ustedes soy lo que soy**

**Prometo echarle todos los kilos a mi enfermedad**

**Porque sé que eso es… aparte de la colitis, claro.**

**Cada vez que esté triste pensare en ustedes**

**Y cada vez que escriba lo haré por ustedes**

**Y cada vez que me sienta derrotada**

**Sonreiré y saldré adelante**

**Por mi…**

Los quiero mucho.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima vez.

Atte.:

Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino.

.:SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa:.

"*El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!*"

"*Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto*"

+DIOS los bendiga+

5 de Marzo 2009

11:34 Am


	11. Un Nuevo Acuerdo

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Quiero dedicarlos a todas aquellas pobres almas que están igual que yo: ¡CON EXAMENES ESCOLARES!. Chapis y yo ya estamos haciendo planes para hacer una marcha en contra de la escuela y los exámenes de admisión, si alguien se quiere unir favor de llamar al 01-800-revueltaescolarficticia-58-58 o al correo ..

Por su atención… ¡Gracias! ¡Ustedes son Dinamita Kawaii Pura! (Frase auspiciada por el cerebro de Esme, todos los derechos reservados).

Como siempre, Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen si así fuera, El ramen sería la comida típica de México, los libros de texto serían mangas de Naruto, Yo sería un personaje de la serie, Naruto ya se habría dado cuenta de que Hinata no se desmaya porque este enferma, Sasuke ya estaría casado con Sakura y con muchos hijos, Itachi sería el gigoló de Konoha, la Karin estaría atada de una cuerda sobre las cataratas del Niágara ¡y yo tendría el placer de cortar la cuerda!. Pero claro estamos hablando de la realidad y no, Naruto no me pertenece...¬¬ la vida no sirve así.

Por esto y mas…¡Feliz día del niño!

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 11. ¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

Alexis Uzumaki no me pertenece, pero los demás personajes nuevos si, tal es el caso de Iris Haruno y Elie.

Esme-chan & Chapis Produccions S.A de C.V

PRESENTAN:

.

.

.

.

.

**Padre Por Acuerdo**

Por: Esme-Chan

**Capitulo 11: Un Nuevo Acuerdo: La Noche Aún Es Joven.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ambiente de la fiesta se había tornado de sociable e intercambio de ideas a algo más intimo y romántico, desde el fondo del salón se podía oír una música lenta que invitaba a las parejas a hacer acto de presencia en la pista y la falta de presencia de luz tentaba a las parejas, una a una fueron llegando. Nuestro grupo de amigos igual habían tomado partida.

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando siento que me estas olvidando_

_Y que no regresarás._

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando siento que ya estoy muy cansada _

_De estar sola y escucharme llorar._

---- ¡Amo esta canción! ---–

---- Entonces, supongo tendré que bailar ----

---- Wow, Itachi, _amor_ me sorprendes ---- lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló a la pista ---- creo que te estás convirtiendo en adivino –

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando miro hacia atrás_

_Y veo con miedo lo mejor de nuestros años correr_

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando quiero escaparme_

_Y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder._

---- Hina-_Chan_ ¿Bailamos? ---–

---- Se sonrojó---- Cla-claro Naruto_-Kun_ ---– el rubio le extendió el brazo y se dirigieron a la pista.

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Mírame_

_De ven en cuando sueño con una locura_

_Y no quiero despertar_

---- Shika... ---–

---- El baile es _problemático_ ---–

Hizo un puchero.

---- Suspiró ---– Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta ---– dijo extendiéndole la mano.

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos _

_Y preguntas ¿Cómo estás?_

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos_

_Pero nunca te lo dejo saber_

Varias parejas bailaban al son de la música, perdiéndose, recordando, olvidado a los demás. Sakura los observaba detenidamente y cerró los ojos sintiendo la canción. Esa canción ella la había escuchado una y otra vez en su juventud, le ayudaba a olvidar cosas de su pasado y de aquel amor imposible que llevó alguna vez dentro.

_Mírame_

_De vez en cuando quiero escaparme_

_Y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder_

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

Sakura abrió los ojos como por inercia al sentir a alguien, lo primero que vio fue una mano frente a ella al subir la mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

---- Sasuke ---–

---- Vamos ---– Le dijo, ella como si de un hechizo se tratase, enlazó su mano con la de él yendo a la pista y tomado lugar justo en el centro. Balseaban al son de la música y dejándose llevar Sakura paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; él no lo impidió solamente posó sus manos en su cintura; Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones pero aún así no les importaba la cercanía, estaban a gusto.

---- Sakura ---– Le susurró al oído cálidamente.

---- Dime ---–

_Y esta noche quiero más _

_Que me abraces fuertemente_

---- Tengamos una _Aventura ---_–

Sakura abrió lo ojos y lo miró desconcertada.

_Que en tus brazos soñaré_

_Que este amor es para siempre._

_Que en penumbras un rayo de luz_

_Nos envuelva a los dos_

La única palabra que podía describir a Sakura en estos momentos era : desconcierto, no sabía si reír de nerviosismo, saltar de alegría, o preguntar hacia que cámara debería de sonreir ante tal broma, porque rezaba que eso fuera, si era en realidad sabría que estaría en un gran problema y no precisamente porque fuera a darle una negativa.

---- ¿Qu-ue? --–- musitó ---- ¿me-me estás hablando enserio?, ¿Cuántas copas ya te bebiste? ---–

---- Solo una y créeme yo no caigo tan rápido en los efectos del alcohol, además ---– sonrió seductoramente ---—Yo nunca mentiría con algo así ---–

---- Es que yo...--—

---- Sakura --– Le susurró al oído --– Estoy completamente seguro de que la idea no te desagrada --–

La chica abrió los ojos y se sonrojó mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más rápidos y palpitables.

---- Sasuke...---

_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar_

_Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad_

_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar_

_De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar_

---- Vamos Sakura, no lo hagas más difícil que al menos yo ya no puedo ---–

---- ¿De qué hablas? ---– Lo miró a los ojos.

---- No lo compliques solo di que sí ---–

---- Es que, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides? No es nada sencillo es más ni creo que sea común, una _aventura_...no lo sé ---–

---- ¿Estamos casados, no? ---–

---- Si, pero... ---–

---- Sakura, somos marido y mujer, compartimos una cama ¿Qué tendría de raro eso? Es solo una _aventura_, no es nada de otro mundo ¡no te pido que vallas al otro continente! Solo que tengamos relaciones como cualquier pareja que se desea físicamente ¿No muchos esposos tienen eso? Solo que nosotros no incluiremos la palabra_ amor_ además eres una mujer bella, sensual y cariñosa ¿Quién no querría _acostarse _contigo? ---–

--- ¿Me estás hablando de puro _sexo_? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo _acostarnos_ juntos? ---–

---- Sakura, no, bueno tal vez en una parte pero yo no lo llamaría así, es más ni encuentro la palabra para describirlo más que una _aventura_, que sea eso, una experiencia nueva en nuestra vida que nos satisfaga a ambos también me refiero a pasar el tiempo juntos a compartir cosas ---–

---- Yo, no creo... ----

---- ¡_Carajo_, Sakura! ---– Gritó lo más bajo que pudo, en un susurro ---– Yo te deseo y sé que tu a mí, ¿Sabes lo difícil que me es dormir todos los días sabiendo que te tengo a mi lado? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es contenerme, con el más mínimo contacto? ---–

La pelirrosa no podía estar más sorprendida ya que no tenía ni una pizca de idea de los pensamientos de Sasuke hacia ella, eso quería decir que no era la única con esas ideas pero si la única que le costaba identificar que quería hacer con esos pensamientos.

_Y así te tengo que amar_

_El tiempo acaba de empezar_

_El tiempo no terminará_

Sakura no sabía que responder, en el fondo reconocía que hacía tiempo ansiaba oír esas palabras salir de los labios del Uchiha, pero no era tan sencillo lo que él le proponía abarcaba el hecho de compartir _contacto físico_ pero corriendo el riesgo de volverse a _enamorar_ porque como dicen "_la carne es débil_" y tras su máscara Sakura Haruno era más _débil_ que nada y más si la tentación era Sasuke Uchiha.

Por un lado decía que sí, que ansiaba sentir el calor que ambos fundido en un solo ser, pero por otro, por otro ya no quería sufrir no quería volver a conocer la palabra _dolor_; ya había sufrido muchas veces y no quería volver a esa sensación amarga y dolorosa como un puñal del mejor filo.

---- Sakura... ---- Le susurró ---- ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ---–

¿Sufrir, no sufrir? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Por más que tratemos de no salir perjudicados tarde o temprano se conoce el dolor, porque el dolor te hace más fuerte y si no al menos no te hace menos débil.

---- _Sakura, Sakura ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué hago?, no es que no quiera pero... ¡mierda! no quiero repetir los errores del pasado no quiero que..--—_

_-_--- ¿Y bien, que dices? ---–

---- Yo...Yo digo que..._no quiero que me vuelva a hacer sufrir, no quiero pero...--—_

_Erase una vez una historia feliz_

_Ahora es solo un cuento de horror_

Ya lo tenía claro, no quería volver a derramar una sola lágrima por culpa del sufrimiento, no quería volver a revivir todos esos recuerdos, volver a ser la sufrida a quien rechazaban pero sobretodo no se quería volver a _enamorar_ de un imposible.

Lo tenía resuelto, ya no tenía más que pensar...

Sakura sonrió y lo miró.

Sasuke se intrigó al ver la comisura de sus labios abrirse.

Solo una palabra...

Solo una respuesta…

_No más dolor, ya no más._

_No volver a enamorarse de un imposible, no más._

---- Acepto, Sasuke-_Kun ---_–

_Ya nada puedo hacer_

_Eclipse total del amor_

_Erase una vez una hazaña vivir_

_Y ahora ya no tengo valor_

_Nada que decir,_

_Eclipse total del amor._

_Pero sin dolor, no hay felicidad._

_Y ya era tarde, ya se estaba empezando a enamorar._

A pesar de saber que estaba propensa a volver a ser rechazada y que el amor no estaba dentro de esta propuesta no podía contra los sentimientos que fluían dentro, no importaba nada con tal de estar en los brazos de su _marido._

---- Hmp ----– sonrió y la acercó más a su pecho, susurrándole ---– Muy buena elección, si quieres llamó al chofer mi madre se puede ir luego con Itachi así tu y yo empezamos con este nuevo **acuerdo ---**

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Mira mis ojos_

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

Sakura rió y se separo un poco de él para mirarlo.

---- Ha no, eso no ---– Sasuke arqueó la ceja ---- ¡oye! No compre este hermoso vestido para solo un rato, además la fiesta está muy buena y acabo de encontrarme con mis mejores amigos; además pienso bailar contigo toda la noche ---–

Sasuke rió.

---- Como digas, _cariño_ ---– Sakura se sobresaltó un poco ---– pero al termino de esto tu y yo nos vamos a la cama ---– se le acercó al oído y le besó el cuello ---– pero no a dormir, eso será en lo último que pensarás esta noche ---–

_Y esta noche quiero más_

_Que me abraces fuerte mente_

_Que en tus brazos soñare_

_Que el amor es para siempre_

_Que en penumbras un rayo de luz_

_Nos envuelva a los dos_

_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar_

_Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad_

_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar_

_De un fuego sobre pólvora _

_Que puede estallar_

_Y así te tengo que amar_

Ambos bailaban muy pegados, ya que había soltado al aire la atracción entre ellos ya no había tapujos para poner la barrera entre ellos, Sasuke se impregnaba con el aroma a cerezos que Sakura desprendía y esta a su vez se familiarizaba con el calor que él emanaba de su cuerpo.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Alexis los observaba muy detenidamente.

---- ¿Qué pasa? ---– le susurró Itachi.

---- No nada ---– Le sonrió y le dio un beso ---–_ Sakura, Sasuke...---_— Los miró, Sasuke agarro a Sakura por la barbilla y le dio un beso, ella como respuesta se aferro a él pero aún así bailaban al compás de la música ---– _Yo sé que son el uno para el otro, yo me encargaré de demostrarlo...ambos merecen ser felices, les comprobaré que se aman no ahora si no desde hace mucho tiempo ---–_ se recargo en el pecho de su novio ---– _Yo cuidaré que Sakura sea feliz y que no la lastimen ..._Lo prometo Ane-Tsuki ---- susurró.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

El matrimonio Uchiha no prestaba atención a su alrededor, solo se concentraban en ellos como si nadie más existiera.

---- _se que solo es una aventura y que nunca sentirás amor por mi ---–_ Sakura se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos ---– _pero, al menos eso me basta, solo...No me hagas daño otra vez...Sasuke-Kun ---– _

_El tiempo acaba de empezar_

_El tiempo no terminará_

_Erase una vez una historia feliz_

_Y ahora es solo un cuento de horror_

_Ya nada puedo hacer_

_Eclipse total del amor_

_Erase una vez una hazaña vivir_

_Y ahora ya no tengo valor_

_Nada que decir_

_Eclipse total del amor_

_Eclipse total del amor_

_Eclipse total del amor_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Sakura tenía un brillo especial iba a decir algo pero Sasuke no la dejo, deteniendo el baile de ambos y atrapándola en un profundo beso.

_Mira mis ojos_

_Mira mis ojos_

_Mírame…_

Ahí en medio de la pista se seguían besando, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Las luces de la mansión de habían vuelto a encender y todos los invitados aplaudieron por la grata canción que la banda había entonado para ellos, más aun para la pareja que lo cantó.

---- ¡Eso estuvo hermoso! ---– Dijo Temari aplaudiendo ---- ¿No lo crees Shika? ---–

---- Lo que tu digas, mujer ---– Con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a su mesa ---– Que problemático ---–

---- ¡Shika!, ¡Shikamaru! ---– La rubia cruzó los brazos y bufó ---– Que hombre más complicado ---–

---- ¿Algún problema, Temari? ---- susurraron.

La rubia volteo ---- ¿Eh?, oh no te preocupes Hinata-_Chan_ ---– sonrió ---– todo está perfecto fue un baile hermoso ---–

---- Lo mismo le decía a Naruto-_Kun_ ---– dijo en voz baja ---- ¿Verdad? ---–

El rubio estaba distraído y muy serio,

---- ¿Naruto-_Kun_? ---–

---- ¿Eh? ---– sonrió nerviosamente y paso su mano tras su nuca ---- Si, claro fue una bonita canción ¡_Dattebayo_! ---–

---- ¿Pasa algo? ---– Preguntó Temari.

Naruto volvió a ponerse serio.

---- No, bueno ---– volvió su vista hacia donde veía anteriormente ---– es que hay algo que me desconcierta ---–

Las chicas fijaron su vista a donde el rubio la tenia, y pudieron ver a Sasuke y Sakura abrazados.

---- ¿Sobre los chicos? --— preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

El rubio asintió.

---- ¿Qué pasa Naruto-_Kun_? ---–

---- Es que, me dirán loco incluso paranoico, _demo_...---—

Sasuke y Sakura ya se había separado y en esos momentos Itachi y Alexis se habían acercado a la pareja para platicar, Sakura e Itachi se reían mientras Sasuke estaba con cara de pocos amigos y la rubia lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, al parecer ya había empezado a molestarlo de nuevo.

---- ¿Qué es, habla de una vez? ---–

---- Es que, pónganse a pensar ¿No les parece raro el matrimonio de Sakura-_Chan_ y el _Teme_? ---–

Tras unos minutos de silencio se oyó un sonoro golpe.

---- ¡Argg!, ¿Por qué me pegas Temari? ---– preguntó Naruto sobándose

---- ¡Por _baka_!, ¿No me digas que estas celoso? ¡Déjalos ser feliz! ---–

---- ¡No es por eso, _Dattebayo_! ---–

---- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ---–

Mientras los dos rubios discutían, Hinata observaba minuciosamente a la pareja Uchiha-Haruno.

---- _Es cierto, a pesar de todo es raro; la prisa con que se dio todo lo hace algo inusual ¿Por qué el misterio? No tendrían porque ocultarlo, es raro ---–_ se acarició el vientre ---– Si es raro –---

Los rubios dejaron de discutir y miraron a Hinata.

---- Algo me dice que tras ese matrimonio hay algo más ---– dijo pensando en voz alta.

---- ¿De qué hablas ahora tú Hinata? ---–

Se sobresaltó y volvió a acariciarse el vientre con las dos manos.

---- Es que..._ Etto_ Temari-_Chan _no lo tomes a mal pero yo también lo había notado no niego que me alegra ver que por fin estén juntos pero, ¿No crees que sea raro? ---– Temari la miró sin entender ---– me refiero, a que todo fue muy de prisa es decir ni siquiera sabíamos que Sasuke y Sakura se habían reencontrado mucho menos que tenía una relación y por lo poco que se, llevan como cuatro meses de casados y hasta ahora nos enteramos de el enlace ---–

---- _Souka_...--— murmuró Temari.

---- Solo digo que es como si lo hubieran hecho a escondidas, como si no hubieran querido darlo a conocer hasta ahora ---– Miró a la rubia ---– No es sospechoso,_ Iie_, solo es extraño el cómo se dieron las cosas, que todo fue tan de improviso, creo que ha eso se refería Naruto-_Kun_ ---–

El rubio solo asentía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

---- Exacto, eso era, claro ---–

Temari le dio un ligero Zape que el rubio se sobó.

---- Como sea, entiendo tu punto pero no hay porque hacer tantas cuestiones a lo mejor solamente no quisieron apresurar las cosas además, si tardaron en decirlo y casi nos dan un infarto ¡imagínate si lo sabemos antes! Después de todo ellos no eran precisamente _Miel y azúcar_ cuando éramos adolescentes ---–

---- Es cierto, Temari tiene razón ya no hagas mas misterios de la nada Naruto-_Kun_, mejor hay que alegrarnos por ellos ¿Qué no? ---–

---- Vamos con las chicas ---–

---- ¡Espérame!--— Hinata la alcanzó y se fueron con el grupo.

---- Si estoy alegre por ellos ---– Dijo Naruto una vez solo ---– solo es raro y algo sospechoso...--— movió la cabeza --— mejor ya no sigo diciendo más ---– se tocó la cabeza ---– no creo aguantar más golpes... _¡ite! ----_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

---- Y no olvides la vez en que comiste una manzana de cera ---– Alexis se divertía ---– Oh, y claro acuérdate de la vez ---–

Sasuke bufó.

---- ¿Ya quieres callarte? ---–

---- ¿Qué?, si sólo estoy diciendo la verdad ---– Abrazó por los hombros a Sakura ---– es para que sepas en lo que te metiste, _Sakurita_ ---–

Sakura rió.

---- Te lo agradezco, creo pero ¿No crees que ya fue mucho? Al menos por esta noche ---–

Alexis suspiró.

---- Tienes razón, es mejor que pare antes que _Sasukin_ empiece a llorar ---–

---- últimamente estas muy graciosa ---– dijo sarcásticamente el Uchiha menor.

---- ¿Quién anda de graciosa? ---–

---- ¡Temari! ---– llamó Sakura ---- ¡Hinata! Qué bueno que llegan, quería platicar más con ustedes ¿Vamos? ---–

---- Claro, ¡un momento de chicas! --– dijo Alexis ---- ¿Vamos al patio? ---–

---- Pues si ustedes piensan _chismear _– Dijo Itachi – Nosotros vamos a tener una conversación civilizada ---- Su novia le sacó la lengua y los demás sonrieron ---- ¿Vienes _Otöto_? ---– dijo no sin antes darle un beso a Alexis ---– Nos vemos ---–

---- Hmp ---– Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la beso tiernamente ---– Me avisas cuando te quieras ir ---– le susurró.

Sakura solo asintió.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Las chicas caminaron hasta el patio y se sentaron en la mesa de jardín que tenia la mansión Uzumaki, el patio también había sido adornado con luces amarillas en los arbustos y las fuentes estaban iluminadas dándole un buen toque artístico al terreno. Cada una de las muchachas se había llevado algo para beber, Alexis tenía un refresco de limón en un vaso normal y con una rodaja de este cítrico; a su lado estaba Sakura con otro refresco de Cereza en un vaso como el de Alexis pero con una sombrilla: enfrente de ellas estaban Hinata con un refresco de naranja en un vaso corto y con una rodaja de naranja y a su lado Temari tenía una piña colada en una copa y con una sombrilla.

La mesa era rectangular y cada una estaba sentada de a dos a lo ancho de ella.

---- Quedó muy bonito, Lexi ---–

---- Gracias Tema, sabía que íbamos a reunirnos y quise que arreglaran todo para que no nos molestaran, además tenemos buena vista ----–

Tenía razón ya que desde donde ellas estaban se podía ver lo que pasaba en la fiesta a través de las grandes puertas de cristal que estaban a unos pocos metros de ellas.

---- Sí, así podemos vigilar de cerca a los muchachos ---– Dijo la señora Nara.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas a la fiesta, podían ver claramente como los chicos estaban platicando en el mini-Bar.

---- ¿Qué pasó Lexi? Ya se te subió el _Martini_ de seguro ---– Dijo Hinata.

---- ¿Por qué cambiaste a un refresco? ¿Ya no tienes tanto aguante? ---–

---- No es eso Sakura, es que siento que me cayó mal no sé --–

---- ¿Te sientes mal? ---– preguntó Temari.

---- Si, bueno un poco solo cuando tomé el alcohol me fastidió el estomago ---–

---- Te dije desde hace semanas que te hicieras un chequeo cuando fuimos al doctor ---–

---- Ya Hina, no me regañes ---– Hizo un puchero ---– Es solo que ando algo mal del estomago ---- explicó a las demás ---- desde que comí todo ese ramen que hizo Naruto me he sentido fatal pero con un desparasitante se me quita –--

---- Hay Lexi, sigues siendo igual de terca que siempre ¿_ne_? ---– dijo Sakura.

---- Un poco ---–

---- Bastante diría yo ---– Dijo Hinata --– pero, hoy es una noche estupenda ¿No lo creen? Después de tantos años no volvemos a reunir ---–

---- Eso es cierto --– afirmó Temari ---– por fin las _"kunoichis"_ estamos reunidas de nuevo ---–

Kunoichis. Ese había sido el nombre con el que habían bautizado a su grupo de chicas_, _el nombre salió de un libro que Iris leía en su juventud llamado "_el arte ninja"_ y lo que ella les había explicado es que ese era el nombre que se les otorgaba a las mujeres ninja. No dudaron en adoptar ese nombre y nombrar como su líder a la Haruno Mayor.

---- Aunque no todas ---– dijo la oji-verde a lo que las chicas se pusieron tristes ---- ¡Hey no pongan esas caras! Lo digo por Ten-Ten ---–

A las chicas les volvió el color al rostro.

---- Pues no creo que la veamos, al menos no esta noche ---– Dijo Temari algo nerviosa.

---- Si ---– susurró Hinata ---– Más que aquí esta Neji-_NiSan_ ---–

---- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué es eso? ----

Hinata se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Sakura y bajó la mirada empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

---- _Etto_...es algo complicado de explicar Sakura-_Chan_ ---–

---- ¡Difícil un _cuerno_! ---– dijo Alexis chupando la rodaja de limón ---– Hmp, esos dos están haciendo un huracán en un vasito con agua ---–

---- Lo dices porque no estás en su situación ---–

---- Y aunque lo estuviera yo no haría tanto drama ---–

Sakura tenía miles de signos de interrogación plasmados en su cara.

---- ¿Alguien me explica? ---–

---- Lo que pasa, es que, ¿Cómo te lo digo?---- Temari bebió un poco ---– Digamos que Neji y Ten-Ten pasan por una etapa difícil, por ahora se están dando un tiempo ---–

---- Sigo sin entender ---–

---- Están algo...--—

---- _Idiotizados_ ---– respondió Alexis ---- ¡Es la verdad!, verás Saku, ---- Señalo hacía la fiesta más preciso al bar ---– Como sabes eso hombre de ahí ha sido el encargado de robarle los suspiros a nuestra amiga ---–

---- Lo sé, Ten- Ten se llegó a enamorar en algún momento ---–

---- Sí, si bueno. Pues a Ten-Ten-_Chan_ se le cumplió su sueño y terminó con Neji ---– Sakura escupió su refresco a la cara de Temari ---–

---- _Gomen_... ---– Se viró hacia la rubia mayor ---- ¿Cómo está eso? ---–

---- Llevan... ¿cuántos son Hina? ---–

---- Seis. ---–

---- ¿Tanto ya? Bueno pues llevan seis años de casados ---–

---- ¡imposible!, pero entonces ¿Qué pasa? ---–

---- Pues, todo iba muy bien en el matrimonio pero los problemas empezaron de unos meses para acá la verdad no sé porque pero de un momento a otro empezaron a discutir, no les gustaba estar donde estuviera el otro etc. Ten-Ten no aguantaba más y se que Neji trato de solucionar las cosas _Demo_, por alguna razón no se reconciliaron y ahora están _estúpidos_ ya que buscaron como única salida la peor de todas: el divorcio ---–

---- ¡¿Qué?! ---–

---- Si, hace unas semanas que empezaron con el tramite pero aun están a tiempo porque el proceso no está tan avanzado sobretodo deben de pensar en los niños pero no lo hacen ¡están _idiotas_! –

---- ¿Tienen hijos? --–

---- Si. ---– Contestó Hinata –--- Una niña de tres años y un niño de un año ---–

---- Todos hemos intentado hacerles ver que deben de solucionar todo de otra forma que no sea separándose, sobre todo por el bienestar de los pequeños ---– Dijo Temari ---– pero parecen no querer hacer caso y están decididos a terminar el tramite, aunque a mi parecer Ten-Ten no quiere separarse ---–

---- Tampoco Neji-_NiSan_, lo sé el aun ama a Ten-Ten y sé que ella igual ---–

---- Entonces, por eso no vino Ten-Ten ---–

---- _Ajá_, ella está ahora con sus padres se fue hace unas pocas semanas de su casa ---– Dijo Hinata ---– sus padres si han venido, pero ella no ---–

---- Mmm ---–

---- Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? Esa cara tuya me da la idea de que estas planeando algo ---–

---- Me conoces muy bien, Lexi ---– Sonrió y miro hacia Neji que bebía una copa de vino ---– Habrán fallado al intentar reconciliarlos pero no estaba yo, no se preocupen de mi depende solucionar esto ---–

---- ¡Esa es la Sakura _maquiavélica_ de hace años! --– Dijo Temari ---– al parecer tu _Cupido_ interior ya volvió a nacer ---–

---- ¡todavía me acuerdo cuando tratabas de unir parejas en el Club! ---–

---- Cierto, ¿Tú fuiste la que emparejo a Temari y Shikamaru? ¿No? ----

---- Por supuesto, yo hice que se dieran cuenta y mira aunque no fue inmediato terminaron juntos ---–

Temari adquirió un color rojo en sus mejillas.

---- Eso sí, nunca te di las gracias ---– Sonrió ---– tienes una habilidad nata para unir parejas ---–

---- Bueno, veremos si aún tengo el toque ---– Sonrió maliciosamente ---– esta vez mis _conejillos de indias_ serán en Matrimonio Hyuuga-Ama ---– bebió ---– y nunca he fallado en mis misiones, así que no voy a empezar ahora ---–.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Y luego me dijo: "O me das eso o me largo" y yo le dije "¡Ah! ¿Me hablabas a mí?" y me dio una bofetada ---–

Todos rieron.

---- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? ---–

---- Ja, ja creo que si te hablaba a ti Naruto ---– Dijo Itachi.

---- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

---- Más _Baka_ no podías ser, _Dobe ---_–

---- Cállate Sasuke-_Teme _---–

---- Ya vale, no empiecen con sus cosas que luego es muy _problemático_ ---–

---- Cambiando el tema, ¿No les parece genial que estemos la mayoría juntos? ---– Dijo Itachi –--- Oh los viejos tiempos ---–

---- ¿Ya te vas a poner como una _niña llorona_? ---–

---- Se me olvidaba que enfrente de ti todo tiene que ser amargura --–

---- Solo serio ---–

---- Eres un aburrido, _Teme_ ---– Dijo Naruto pasándole el brazo por los hombros ---– No se qué_ fregados _vio Sakura-_Chan_ en ti ---–

---- Y yo, aun no sé como _carajos_ lograste casarte con Hinata, no, corrección ¡No sé cómo _carajos_ llegaste a casarte! ----

---- ¿Crees que eres el único que puede? --–

---- No, cualquiera puede, menos un _Dobe _como Tú ---–

---- _Teme_ --–-

---- _Dobe _---–

---- _TEME _---–

---- _DOBE_ --–

Los demás decidieron ignorarlos ya que sabían que si se metían no podían hacer mucho después de todo eso era de lo más común al menos entre ese dúo.

---- ¿Y ya te decidiste Itachi? ---– preguntó Shikamaru.

El susodicho, que se encontraba tomando de su copa abrió un solo ojo.

---- ¿Hoy es el gran día, eh? ---– dijo Naruto.

---- ¿De qué _coño_ hablan? ---–

---- Sencillo ---– Dijo Neji ---– Lo de tu compromiso con Alexis ---–

Itachi se atraganto con la bebida.

---- ¿¡Como saben eso!? ---– volteo como el exorcista ---– Sasuke, ¿Qué demonios dijiste? ---–

---- _Ja_, me la debías ---–

---- ¿Entonces?, ¿Hoy lo vas a hacer? ---–

---- Supongo que si, Naruto ---– Dijo con una sonrisa.

El Uzumaki alzó su copa.

---- Bienvenido a la familia, cuñado ---–

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Si no te deja ¿Qué haces?, pues vas, lo enfrentas y le dices "Oye, no voy a ser tu _muñeca_ _inflable_, yo también tengo voz y voto" si así te va a tratar, que mejor se compre un _consolador _---–

Las chicas rieron a la par.

---- ¿A poco eso harías? ---– Preguntó Temari.

---- ¡Obvio! Oye, hay que definir desde el principio cual es el lugar de ambos en la relación ---–

---- ¿Cómo es que no te ha dejado Itachi? --–

---- Porque me ama ---– bebió su bebida.

---- Y porque ambos son masoquistas ---– Dijo Sakura ---- ¿Ya te olvidaste de las peleas que tenían? Si uno salía vivo eso ya era un logro ---–

--- Oh bueno, es que éramos unos críos molestarnos era nuestra razón de vivir ---–

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron cerrando los ojos

-- Masoquismo – Murmuraron, bebiendo al mismo tiempo.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas de charla las chicas decidieron que era tiempo de reunirse con sus esposos, ya habían platicado sobre muchas cosas de sus vidas y al menos se habían puesto mas al corriente de cómo habían vivido todo este tiempo que no se vieron.

Al menos Sakura ya se había enterado de varias cosas: Hinata llevaba cinco años de casada y por lo que logró entender era la heredera de las cadenas de hoteles de sus padres pero había cedido el manejo de estas a Neji ya que según la Hyuuga quería disfrutar de su familia y creía a Neji el indicado para las negociaciones;

Hablando de Neji, pues el tenia seis años se matrimonio con Ten-Ten pero por motivos ajenos estaban teniendo una mala racha. El Hyuuga era un buen presidente de las compañías hoteleras además de dirigir el puesto que su padre le había dejado como herencia cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años: las corporaciones ANBU. Unas instituciones compuestas por los mejores agentes de mundo, algo así como un centro de investigaciones policiaco con mayor poder que la policía normal, se encargaban de casos especiales y que se salían del alcance de la policía y hasta el FBI. Sakura había quedado anonadada cuando lo supo.

Temari aun compartía responsabilidades con sus hermanos respecto a los negocios familiares, ellos era dueños de reservas ecológicas ya que sus padres eran unos famosos biólogos y zoólogos; La Nara tenía dos hijos, ambos mellizos.

Shikamaru por ende, estaba casado con Temari desde hacía apenas cuatro años. Sus padres le habían dejado al mando de las compañías joyeras de la familia. Tenían cientos de cadenas de joyerías por todo el mundo y las exportaban frecuentemente, eran considerados los número uno en joyería de la más fina y cara.

Gaara estaba soltero, según el matrimonio no era lo suyo o al menos aun no estaba listo. Compartía las responsabilidades con sus hermanos, pero los tres estaban de acuerdo en algo, Gaara debía ser quien heredara el puesto de presidente, Kankuro sería su mano derecha y Temari...bueno ella prefería ejercer la profesión de madre de familia.

Alexis por su parte llevaba casi diez años de relación con Itachi y era la presidenta de las empresas familiares...Empresas de gastronomía, organizadora de banquetes y también de una gran y famosa línea de restaurantes. Naruto era el vicepresidente y la imagen de la empresa, ambos hermanos se encargaban de todo ya que sus padres se habían retirado hace un tiempo.

Y por lo que las chicas habían hablado Ten-Ten era la cabeza de la empresa de sus padres, encargada de la industria de la moda. Su madre era una gran diseñadora con su marca propia y su padre dueño de una revista, la más famosa de todas. Ahora se encontraba en un problema con su marido, Neji Hyuuga, y tenían dos hijos.

Poco a poco las _Kunoichis_ se acercaron a la barra del bar donde sus maridos platicaban amenamente, cada una se fue al lado de su marido.

---- Y estoy buscando a un _Chef_ si no lo consigo el negocio se cae abajo ---–

---- ¿Cómo que se cae Naruto? ---– Dijo la rubia.

---- ¡Le-Lexi! ¿Tu por aquí? ---- se empezó a abanicar ---– _Etto_, que bueno verte ---–

---- Vivo aquí, _Baka_ ---–

---- Cierto. Es que no se qué ---–

---- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Naruto? ---–

---- ¿Pasar? ¿Qué pasa?, no nada ¿Qué va a pasar? ---–

---- Díselo de una vez ---– Dijo Itachi ---– Antes de que te duela ---–

---- Pues veras…---- se escondió tras Hinata ---– En la última reunión, se firmo un contrato para hacer un banquete en el almuerzo de una empresa, como ya sabes ---- Su hermana asintió ---- pero ese mismo día perdimos a nuestro _Chef_ --–

A Alexis le empezó a temblar la ceja.

---- ¿Corriste al _Chef_, tu _idiota_? ---–

---- ¿Yoooooo? ¡Claro que no! ---–

La rubia Suspiró ---- ¿Entonces? ---–

Naruto se escondió más atrás de Hinata.

---- El renunció ---–

---- Oh bueno el… ¡¿RENUNCIO?! --— Se acercó a Naruto ---- ¡No te escondas tras Hina! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...tan ¡tú!? ---–

---- Lo siento, _Ane-San _---–

---- ¿Y ahora?, el evento es en una semana ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Sabes lo difícil que será conseguir un buen _Chef _disponible? ---–

---- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero prometo solucionarlo ---–

---- ¡Argg! ¡Naruto! ---–

---- Tranquilízate, _amor_ ---– le paso una copa ---– toma, bebe un poco tal vez eso te calme ---–

---- Lo dudo mucho ¡Hay Naruto! ---– bebió un sorbo y lo escupió en la cara de Gaara, este solo se limpio con la mano muy serio ---- ¡Qué asco! ---– le regresó la copa a Itachi ---–

El Uchiha Mayor le dio un sorbo a la misma copa y alzó la ceja, el no le encontró nada malo a la bebida, de hecho estaba exquisita.

---- ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?! ---–

---- Alexis...--—

---- ¡Mi vida ha llegado a su fin! ---–

---- Alex... --—

---- ¡¿Cómo podemos compartir los mismos genes?! ---–

---- Lexi... --—

---- ¡Que hice para merecer esto! ¿Habré hecho algo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por…? ---–

Un golpe secó se escuchó en el grupo de los amigos.

---- Tranquilízate ---– Dijo Sakura bajando la mano ---– Histérica no vas a resolver nada ¿entendiste? ---–

---- Lo siento ---– se sobó la mejilla.

---- Bien, lo que pasa es que ¿solo necesitan un _Chef_, cierto? ---–

Alexis asintió.

---- Suspiró ---– yo tengo la solución. ---–

Los hermanos Uzumaki la miraron.

---- Si, tengo un amigo que es _Chef_ ---– Dijo sonriendo mientras la imagen de Kakashi se formaba en su mente ---– Hace tiempo trabajó para los mejores restaurantes, pero por cosas que desconozco dejo de trabajar ahí, ahora es dueño de un café pero ahí no puede explotar todas las cualidades culinarias que se que tiene, si le dan una oportunidad les aseguro que será lo mejor que pudieran haber hecho, apostaría mi vida a que no los decepcionará ---–

Alexis la tomo de ambas manos mientras los ojos se le iluminaban.

---- ¿Enserio, Sakura-_Chan_? ¿Le hablarías a tu amigo para que nos ayude? ---–

---- Claro. ---–

---- ¡muchas gracias! Eres única ---–

---- Pero, solo si me prometes que ya no harás tanto drama ---–

---- Saku tiene razón _cariño_, últimamente has estado muy hormonal ---–

---- Lo prometo ---–

Naruto Suspiró aliviado.

---- ¡Tú! ---– Un frio le recorrió la espalda ---– No creas que te has salvado, Na-ru-to deja que _Oto-San_ y _Oka-San_ se enteren ---–

---- Je je ---– Una gota le recorrió la frente ---– Vamos _hermanita_, no hay porque molestarlos están en un crucero disfrutando de las _Cataratas del Niágara_, no hay porque opacarles su momento de relajación ---–

---- Solo por eso _inútil_, solo por eso ---–

---- Y volvemos a los viejos tiempos, que _problemáticos_ ---–

---- ¿Para ti, que no es problemático? ---– preguntó Neji

---- Los problemas ---–

Todos se quedaron callados viendo al Nara.

---- Olvídalo ---– Dijo el Hyuuga ---– Disculpen, enseguida vuelvo ---– dijo para luego retirarse.

---- Por cierto ¿Y Kankuro? ---– preguntó Sakura.

---- Está en _África_ con nuestros padres, atendiendo unos asuntos de las reservas ---– Contestó Gaara.

---- Pobre, a él se lo llevaron por sumiso ¡no sabe decir que no! ---– respondió Temari.

Itachi miraba fijamente a Hinata, ambos parecían decirse algo con la mirada.

La ex – Hyuuga dio un pequeño brinco.

---- Lexi, se me olvido mostrarte algo ¿Vienes conmigo, por favor? ---–

---- ¿Eh?, está bien. ---–

La pelinegra se la llevó lejos del grupo.

---- ¿Empieza el plan? ---–

---- Empieza el plan, Naruto ---–

Itachi se fue con el rubio, Gaara y con Temari.

---- ¿De hablaban? ---– Preguntó Sakura.

---- ¿No lo sabes? ---– dijo Shikamaru ---– será mejor que la pongas al tanto Sasuke, ¿Vas? ---–

---- No. Con ustedes será suficiente, no creo que tengan problemas ---–

---- Como quieras –--- Dijo para luego irse por donde se fueron los otros.

---- ¿Qué está pasando? ---–

---- Ya te enterarás ---–

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cierto tiempo había pasado y los demás no hacían acto de presencia, en ese lapso de tiempo Sasuke le había presentado a varios empresarios a Sakura, ella se había sentido de una manera extraña al ver como el Uchiha la presentaba como su esposa. La notica de la boda había aparecido en todos los periódicos al día siguiente por lo tanto era la primer cena social a la que el acudía acompañado de su esposa.

---- ¿Es esto lo que se suele hacer en estos lugares? ---– le preguntó Sakura mientras se sentaba en la barra a descansar un rato y se comía unos _canapés._

---- ¿Qué quieres decir? Solo charlo con gente conocida, me presentan gente nueva ---– se encogió los hombros ---– yo que sé ---–

---- ¿Asististe alguna vez a estos eventos con tu _prometida_? ---–

---- Al poco tiempo de estar comprometido, me enteré que era una farsa ---–

---- ¿Cómo nuestro matrimonio? ---–

---- Sakura, a veces me parece que piensas que nuestro matrimonio no es legal ---–

---- ¡Pero claro que los es! Si tú te encargaste de que así lo fuera para _desbaratarle_ los planes a tu abuelo. Es legal, si, pero no real ---–

Con mucho cuidado le dio una mordida a un _canapé_ de Cangrejo; no quería mancharse el bonito vestido que llevaba puesto esa noche. No sabía si tendría la oportunidad de ponérselo de nuevo alguna vez, pero si surgía la ocasión no podría permitirse otro vestido de fiesta.

---- A partir de esta noche, lo será ---– Dijo con pasión.

Ella lo miró con picardía y diversión.

---- Bueno, espero que esto no vaya a cambiar mucho las cosas. Hasta ahora has sido un marido _perfecto_ ---–

Él arqueó las cejas reconociendo en su cometario un aspecto burlón.

---- ¿Cómo es eso? ---–

---- En los últimos casi cuatro meses no me has exigido que ponga la cena a una hora fija. No tengo que lavarte la ropa y nadie me pregunta a donde voy ni lo que hago ---–

---- Bueno, eso podría cambiar ---– Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

---- ¿Y porque iba a hacerlo? –--- Dijo retándolo ---– Las personas que tienen una _aventura _no se comportan como la parejas casadas ---–

--- _Amantes_ es la palabra que estas intentando evitar ---–

Sakura se puso como un tomate, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo o que le diera tiempo de pensar que decir, fueron interrumpidos.

---- ¡Sasuke! ¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo estás? ----–

Una mujer alta y de bien formado cuerpo se situó delante de él y le sonrió encantadoramente. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, suelto hasta la media espalda, sus ojos agua marina resaltaban con el vestido verde que llevaba puesto.

Él se puso recto y algo tenso.

---- Ino. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ---–

---- Yo tampoco, _cariño._ Acabo de regresar a Konoha hace unas dos semanas. Tenía Pensado pasar a verte -- apoyó sus manos sobre la pechera de su smoking --– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar –

---- Dudo que tengamos algo de qué hablar ---– respondió Sasuke apartándole la mano.

---- Sasuke, fui una _estúpida_ cuando te encaraste conmigo aquella noche. Debí haberte dejado en claro que era a ti a quien quería, no el dinero ni el prestigio de "_Sharingan Constructions"_ --

Le puso la mano en el brazo y a Sakura le dieron ganas de apartársela de un manotazo.

¿Entonces, esa era Ino Yamanaka, la mujer que había conspirado con Mikoto y Tadashi para atrapar al soltero rico? No le extrañaba que Sasuke hubiera creído estar enamorado de ella: era preciosa. Tenía la piel blanca y lisa y la tez brillante. ¡Y qué cuerpo! El escotado vestido verde resaltaba sus atributos. En un arrebato de cinismo, Sakura sospechó que Ino se había comprado el vestido con eso en mente. ¿Qué diría la recatada Mikoto si la viera?, pensó la oji-verde con picardía.

---- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ---– preguntó Sasuke con educación.

Pero Sakura claramente pudo notar la frialdad en su voz.

---- Sasuke ---– Dijo Ino haciendo un curioso gesto ---– Tú y yo significamos mucho el uno para el otro. Estábamos _enamorados_. Fui una _idiota _al dejar que otras cosas se interpusieran en nuestra relación. Lo reconozco y te pido disculpas. Al menos podríamos platicarlo. ----–

---- Me he casado con otra persona, quizá lo recuerdes ---– dijo en tono seco.

Ino frunció el ceño; luego embozó una sonrisa superficial y cínica.

---- ¿Te refieres a la _camarerita_? ---–

---- ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en repetir lo de ese empleo en particular?! También estudio y trabajaba en una librería. Sin embargo, Cada vez que alguien habla de mí sólo recuerdan que servía mesas ---– Interrumpió Sakura, cansada de que la ignoraran, mientras se echaba un _canapé _a la boca sentada en el bar.

Ino se quedo mirando a Sakura algo sorprendida ¿Esa era la _camarera_?, entrecerró los ojos, poniéndose de pronto seria.

---- ¿Eres la esposa de Sasuke? ---–

---- Si. Soy Sakura_ Uchiha_ ---– Dijo, utilizando por primera vez el apellido de Sasuke; hasta ella se sorprendió ¿En verdad lo había dicho?.

Ambas se miraban fijamente creando tensión unos metros a la redonda y provocando que rayos azules salieran de sus ojos.

---- ¡Ino! No sabía que habías vuelto a Konoha. Deberías haber venido a verme ---– Dijo Mikoto que se acercó al ver a la rubia.

Besó a la joven en la mejilla y sonrió.

---- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ---–

---- Hace un par de semanas. Te llamé, pero seguramente habrías salido –

---- Estoy en casa de mis hijos. Mi padre está muy enfermo y estoy allí echando una mano hasta que se recupere. Deberías venir a visitarnos ---–

A Sakura le entraron ganas de echarse a reír.

---- _¿Mikoto echando una mano? ----__**. Jajaja pobrecilla creo que esa bufanda ya le corto el oxigeno que le llegaba al cerebro. ---- **__¡Que graciosa! Pero no tiene que recordarme que yo no fui la novia escogida.-- --__** ¡Kuso! La odio ---–**_

Observó como Sasuke miraba a Ino.

----_ ¿Se estará arrepintiendo de haberse casado conmigo, con una __camarera__? ¿Volverá con Ino cuando este libre? ---–_

Sakura sintió como si el alma le cayera a los pies.

---- Hasta luego, Sasuke --– Dijo Ino, marchándose del brazo con Mikoto.

Sakura pestaño. No habría oído bien lo último que se había dicho pro estar absorta en sus pensamientos.

----_ ¿Por qué le dijo "hasta luego"? ¿Habrán quedado en algo? ¿Irá a la casa a visitarlos? ¿Compartirá Mikoto con Ino su frustración por tenerme como esposa se Sasuke? Ja, ¡Claro que sí! ---–_

---- Vaya momento que ha elegido para presentarse ---– Dijo Sakura, terminándose un _canapé._

---- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ---–

Sasuke le quitó el plato vacio y lo dejó en la barra. La agarró del brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile.

---- No quiero bailar ---– Dijo Sakura deteniéndose bruscamente.

---- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ---–

---- Volver a casa, supongo. Echo de menos a Elie. ---–

---- Está dormida. Duerme toda la noche. ¿Cómo puedes echarla de menos? ---–

---- No sé, pero es así ---–

---- No hace falta que te preocupes por lo de Ino ---– Dijo con astucia.

---- Es tu _prometida_, no la mía ---– le soltó Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió, pero la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sakura sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña berrinchuda, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacia dos horas habían hablado de mantener una _aventura_. Pero la mujer a quien él había amado volvía, prácticamente, a pedirle que se casara con ella.

---- Me parece muy difícil estar comprometido, cuando ya estoy casado ¿No crees? ---–

---- Oh, Sasuke, déjalo ya. Nuestro matrimonio es falso desde el primer día. Te casaste conmigo enfadado para darle en las _narices_ a tu abuelo. Simplemente te vino bien hacerlo. ---–

---- Por si lo has olvidado, quiero que piensen que estoy _felizmente _casado y por eso es por lo que estás viviendo en mi casa. Hace unas horas me dijiste que deseabas tener una relación conmigo, con lo que dentro de un rato compartiremos cama en el sentido más tradicional ---–

---- Me imagino que Tadashi estaría encantado también de recibir a Ino. Está claro que le parece muy bien ya que la eligió para ti ---–

Sasuke se inclinó hasta llegar a quedar muy cerca de su rostro, estaba furioso como si echara chispas.

---- También piensa que Elie es hija _mía_. ¿Qué crees que pase si se entera que no es cierto? ¿Serás capaz de decirle que le estuvimos mintiendo todo el tiempo? Créeme ¡eso le encantaría! Descubrir que al final de su vida su nieto resulto un mentiroso ---–

---- Pues deberías haber pensado en eso antes de _embarrarte _en esta _patraña ---_– Contestó, deseando poder separarse de él aunque sea por unos centímetros.

---- No, tú deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de acceder, antes de dejarle pensar que Elie era mía. Vamos a seguir. El pobre hombre no va a llegar ni a dos meses. El trato sigue en pie: _**TODOS **_los que hemos hecho. Si al final quieres marcharte, lo hablaremos más adelante. De momento eres mi esposa y seguirás siéndolo ----

Hablaba en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que Sakura escuchara claramente todas y cada una de sus palabras.

----_ Todos_ los tratos, sobre todo el que hemos hecho hace unas horas ---– Concluyó Sasuke.

---- No creo que... --—

---- No te puedes echar para atrás, Sakura ---– la agarró del mentón y la beso con fuerza ---– No te puedes echar para tras ---– le repitió.

Se puso derecho, la agarro y empezaron a bailar.

Sakura estaba tensa, confundida por aquel laberinto de emociones que se empezaba a desencadenar en su interior al recordar cada una de las palabras de su esposo.

Estaba celosa de Ino Yamanaka, de su belleza, de la seguridad que demostraba en si misma, una seguridad que ella no tenia; del entorno adinerado en el que ella vivía, donde no había necesidad de trabajar de camarera. Incluso llegaba a sentir celos del cariño que Mikoto le daba. Ella había sido la que Sasuke había elegido por esposa, solo las circunstancias habían alterado el curso de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué había estado haciendo todos esos meses desde el rompimiento del compromiso? Se notaba que había estado fuera. ¿Le habría pedido que se mudara a su casa de haberse visto con Ino?.

Lo malo en ese momento era que Sasuke le exigía que cumplirá con todos los tratos hechos incluido el de tener una _aventura_ con él. Lentamente, ese tentador pensamiento se hacía cada vez más grande en su interior y de cierta forma le provocaba algo de excitación y emoción combinados al mismo tiempo. Sasuke aún deseaba hacer el _amor_ con ella. Serian _amantes_.

Esa llegaría a ser su segunda noche de bodas, y desde luego, muy diferente a la primera.

Sakura temía que ese enamoramiento que empezaba a sentir se convirtiera en amor ya que Sasuke no le había dado en este tiempo alguna señal de que fuera algo más, hace unos momentos le había dado a entender que podían terminar con toda farsa cuando Tadashi muriera, con lo que se acababan todas sus esperanzas de engañarse a si misma y pensar que todo esto sería para siempre.

--- ¿Lista para volver a casa? ---– Le preguntó Sasuke al notar que su madre se acercaba.

---- No. No quiero volver todavía ---–

Tenía que pensar muy bien todo ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a seguir con lo que había accedido a hacer? Lo tenía claro pero todo se le hizo confuso desde el momento en que vio a Ino Yamanaka, le quedaba claro que esa mujer aun quería conseguir a Sasuke; pero había una pregunta que era la causante de su confusión, que le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no sabía la respuesta: _**¿Qué es lo que Sasuke quería?**_

Sasuke se detuvo al borde de la pista y soltó a Sakura, agarrándola de la mano como si no quisiera que se moviera.

---- Estoy lista para irme –-- Dijo Mikoto al llegar hacia donde estaba la pareja.

---- Te acompañaremos afuera para asegurarnos que Ryo-San esté esperándote ---–

---- Ha sido estupendo volver a ver a Ino. Va a ir a la casa a tomar el _té_ mañana ---–

---- ¿Le has preguntado a Sakura si le parece bien? ---–

---- Está bien ---– Contestó rápidamente Sakura.

Comprendía que Sasuke siempre se empeñara en recordarle a su madre que ella era la _señora_ de la casa, pero al hacerlo la ponía en medio y eso no le gustaba para nada.

---- Mañana Sábado me ha parecido el día más adecuado. Tú estarás en casa y así puedes enterarte de todo lo que nos tenga que contar Ino ---– dijo Mikoto.

---- Lo siento madre, no estaré en casa. Voy a salir con _mi mujer_, _mi hija_ y mis amigos; está bien que Ino vaya por la tarde, así te hará compañía. Te invitaríamos a venir, pero sé que no te agrada "_Aiko no Mizumi"_ –---

---- Pero Ino espera verte mañana ---– Dijo Mikoto ---– Sasuke, tienes que estar ahí. Puedes llevar a Sakura y a _su bebé_ al lago otro día ---–

---- Si, podría pero no quiero. Ya te he dicho varias veces que no dejaré que nadie me de órdenes, madre ¿Es que no te has enterado todavía? --—Dijo hastiado ---- ¡ah! Y no intentes citar otra vez a Ino para que yo la vea porque no regresaremos si no hasta dentro de una semana ---–

Sakura sintió casi compasión por Mikoto, solo esperaba que Elie de mayor no albergara los mismo sentimientos hacia su madre que Sasuke hacia la suya.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Ya todo listo Naruto? ---–

---- Si, tú solo danos la señal para empezar --–

---- De acuerdo, pero no veo a Sakura o a mi Hermano ¿Los han visto? ---–

---- Me pareció ---– Dijo Temari ---– que salieron hace poco con tu madre, creo que ella ya se iba ---–

---- Oh bueno. ---–

---- ¿Estas nervioso? ---– preguntó Naruto.

---- ¿Nervioso, porqué? ---– Preguntó Neji, acercándose al grupo ---- ¿Qué pasa? ---–

---- Itachi lo va a hacer ---– Dijo Temari.

---- ¿Así? Eso quiero verlo ---– Dijo sonriendo.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Vaya no recuerdo que nos hayas invitado a mí y a Elie o a los Chicos a ir al lago ---– murmuró Sakura mientras veía la limosina alejarse.

---- Se me ha ocurrido de improviso ---–

---- Haces cualquier cosa por _desbaratarle_ los planes a tu madre ---–

Sasuke se echo a reír.

---- Enserio, eres la única persona que conozco que usa la palabra "_Desbaratar_" ---–

Sakura le miró enfadada.

---- No intentes cambiar de tema. Es así ¿Verdad? _Mágicamente_ se te ocurre la idea de ir un día al lago para que tu madre tenga que atender a tu _prometida_ sola ---–

Sasuke se puso serio, la agarro bruscamente de un brazo obligándola a voltearse y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la mansión Uzumaki.

---- En primer lugar, Sakura, mi relación con mi madre o con mi _antigua_ prometida no es asunto tuyo así que no te metas. Si Mikoto quiere que Ino la visite, es perfectamente capaz de atenderla por sí sola. Segundo, si Ino cree que voy a caer rendido a sus pies de nuevo solo porque ella lo diga, se va a pegar contra el piso ---–

---- Pues imagino que si le propusiste matrimonio sería porque la amabas ---–

---- Ella no resultó ser la mujer que yo pensé que era ---–

---- Pues todo hubiera encajado perfectamente ---–

Sasuke se detuvo y tiró del brazo de Sakura para que lo mirara. La expresión de Sasuke era indescriptible, una mezcla entre enojo, odio y dolor se reflejaba.

---- ¡¿Te gustaría que se casaran contigo por _dinero_?! ---–

Ella lo miró y encogió los hombros luchando, hasta zafarse bruscamente del agarre del Uchiha.

---- ¡Al menos no difiere mucho de casarse por _venganza_! ---– Empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

Sasuke la alcanzó y la detuvo.

---- Yo no me casé contigo por _venganza_ ---–

---- No por _venganza_ hacia mí, sino hacia tu madre y tu abuelo ---–

---- No ha sido por _venganza_ exactamente ---– Dijo por fin, relajando su voz y su expresión.

---- ¿Entonces por qué? ---–

Sasuke la miró y le acarició el mentón; después le rozó los labios con la yema del pulgar.

---- Lo he hecho para _desbaratarles_ el plan ---– Dijo con una semi-sonrisa ---– Vamos al lago mañana. El tiempo se anuncia maravilloso además estamos la mayoría reunidos ¿Por qué no aprovechar eso? Recordar aquellos tiempos y tener la oportunidad de conocernos mejor ---–

---- Yo no he dicho que no me parezca buena idea, solo que no me acuerdo de que lo hayas comentado antes ---–

Sakura hubiera deseado que quisiera llevarla a ella y a la bebe al lago por el mismo y no por darle en las narices a su madre y a Ino. Pero tendría que aguantarse.

---- Un empresario tiene que aprender a pensar con rapidez, además _no_ tengo la intención _ni_ las ganas de pasar todo el día con Ino Yamanaka y mi madre ---–

---- La verdad no comprendo que no quieras pasar tiempo con tu madre –--- Dijo Sakura mientras entraban a la mansión ---- ¿Siempre ha sido tan formal y distante? ---– preguntó con tacto.

Sasuke la condujo a un rincón del salón y abrió la silla para que se sentara.

---- A Mikoto le molestó mucho quedarse embarazada de Itachi y aún más de mi ---– dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

---- Sasuke, no puede ser tu madre te quiere, lo sé ¿Qué madre no quiere a su hijo? ---–

El encogió los hombros.

---- Si, quizá a su manera pero Itachi y yo le hemos molestado desde que nacimos. Se enamoro apasionadamente de mi padre a los 18 años, pero él no pertenecía a ninguna familia importante de Japón. No era más que una persona común y mi abuelo estaba seguro de que se había casado con mi madre por el dinero y la posición de la familia. Cuando mi madre se embarazó de Itachi el abuelo se puso alerta, y todo parecía ir bien pero cuando mi madre se embarazó de mi, mi padre cometió un fraude contra las empresas y mi abuelo lo hecho ---–

---- ¿Lo echo? ---–

---- O huyo, o lo compró, lo que fuera. Se marchó de Japón y jamás volvió. Mi madre pudo elegir entre marcharse con él o volver a casa. Escogió el estilo de vida tan cómodo al que estaba acostumbrada a vivir no al hombre que decidió amar. Pero se tuvo que quedar con Itachi y conmigo ---–

Sakura lo tomó de la mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

---- Lo siento ---–

---- Han pasado poco más de 20 años -----

---- Es algo muy triste para los tres ---– dijo Sakura con delicadeza.

---- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? --—

---- Itachi y tú se criaron sin padre y ella perdió al hombre que amaba. Y todo por dinero ---–

---- Hay millones de gentes a las que les importa mucho el dinero ---–

---- Lo sé, pero el dinero no compra la felicidad. Eso sale de dentro, de conformarse cada uno con lo que tiene. Tu madre le encuentra faltas a casi todo, y eso es un reflejo de su propia infelicidad -–

-- Pues se gasta el dinero de Tadashi sin remordimientos para compensarlo –

Sakura tembló ligeramente.

-- No me gustaría que el dinero se convirtiera en algo más importante que las personas. Dios Mio, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que Elie pudiera molestarme algún día –

-- Eso es lo que te diferencia de esos millones de personas –

-- Creo que no tienes amigos adecuados. La mayoría de la gente que yo conozco es parecida a mí. ¿Intentaste alguna vez encontrar a tu padre cuando te hiciste mayor? –

Sasuke se sobresaltó de sobremanera.

---- Te-tengo a Tadashi, que cosas dices --– parecía nervioso --– A-Además no sabría por donde comenzar --– volvió a la calma ---– podría estar en cualquier lugar, Inglaterra, Francia, México o los Estado Unidos, incluso podría estar _muerto_. ---–

---- Lo dudo. Si tenía más o menos la edad de Mikoto, tendrá unos 41 o 42 años. ¿Se entero siquiera que tú estabas en camino? ---–

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

---- Nunca lo he preguntado. No lo sé --–

Ella se quedó en silencio del asombro.

---- ¿Qué sería peor, Sasuke? ¿Qué supiera de ti y te ignorara o que no supiera ni de tu existencia? ---–

---- Vaya... ---– Sasuke la agarró de la mano y empezó a acariciársela con el pulgar ---– Puede ser que uno de estos días se lo pregunte a mi madre. Ella no suele hablar mucho de este tema ---–

La melodía que se entonaba en ese momento empezó a relajar a Sakura.

---- Tienes la piel muy suave ---– Dijo, mientras le trazaba garabatos con el pulgar.

Sakura le miró divertida.

---- ¿Me está intentando cambiar el tema, _Señor Uchiha_? ---–

---- Ya hemos hablado del tema de mis padres. Sólo intento que nos olvidemos un poco de la tención de la velada. ¡Además, todavía _te deseo _esta noche! ---–

---- ¿Ah sí? ---– preguntó con un hilo de voz.

---- Creí que te lo había dejado claro antes. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ---–

---- Eso fue antes de aparecer Ino Yamanaka ---–

---- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros; el acuerdo sigue en pie. ---–

---- Yo también _te deseo_ ---– admitió Sakura con audacia.

---- Los mejores _romances_ comienzan así –-- murmuró, llevándose las manos de Sakura a la altura de sus labios para besarlas ---– _Señora Uchiha_ ---–

Sakura lo miró a los ojos e inconscientemente suspiró.

---- ¡Aquí están! --– Dijo Temari --– Los vi entrar pero se me perdieron, vamos --– Agarro a Sakura del brazo y lo mismo hizo con Sasuke --– Itachi ya va a hacerlo –

---- ¿Hacer qué? --– pregunto una confundida Sakura mientras era arrastrada.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

La música del salón se detuvo de repente y las luces se encendieron iluminando toda la mansión. Naruto subió al escenario tomando posesión del micrófono.

---- Bueno, bueno ---– Sonrió ---– Hola a todos solo quería agradecer el que estén esta noche acompañándonos a los Uzumaki ---–

Todos miraban atentos al dueño de la casa.

---- Hola Saku ---– dijo Alexis al ver que su amiga llegaba a su lado ---- ¿No has visto a Itachi? Luego de que termine de hablar con Hina, lo perdí ---–

---- Pues no, yo también estoy en las mismas ---–

Naruto seguía hablando.

---- Por eso esta noche tengo un anuncio especial y...---—

---- ¡AHHHH! --— todos soltaron un gritó al irse de repente la luz.

---- ¿Qué está pasando? --– pregunto Alexis ---- ¿¡Acaso es el _Karma_!? ¡Que alguien prenda las luces! ---–

---- ¡Tranquila Lexi! ---– se oyó que dijo Hinata.

---- ¿Me puedes decir que sucede? --– murmuró Sakura --– no sé porque pero presiento que esto tiene le nombre de Itachi ---–

---- No comas ansías ---– respondió Sasuke en voz baja.

---- ¡AHHH! --– Gritó Alexis al sentir como alguien la cargaba ---- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ----

Las luces se encendieron de repente. Ahora Alexis estaba sobre el escenario a lado de Naruto. Todos estaban sorprendidos y a la vez asombrados ya que todo el salón detrás de los invitados antes lleno de sillas y mesas ahora estaba repleto de cientos de flores, para ser más precisos de Narcisos amarillos y en medio con narcisos de colores tapados por una sabana.

Todos estaban maravillados porque era simplemente hermoso.

---- ¿Qu-ue es esto Naruto? ---– Preguntó Alexis desconcertada al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Sonrió

--- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? ---– Dijo, señalando a Itachi quien se acercaba a ellos.

Mientras todas las mujeres ahí presentes suspiraban por lo romántico que era la escena y los hombres no podían hacer más que sonreír.

---- Itachi...--—

---- Lexi, Solo tengo unas cosas que decir ---– La tomó de ambas manos ---– Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo ¿Cierto? ---– Ella asintió ---– Y aunque al principió yo te veía como una niña rebelde y mimada ---– La rubia hizo una mueca ---– Con el tiempo llegue a descubrir lo maravillosa que podías ser, por eso enfrente de todos quiero que me respondas, eso ---– Dijo apuntando al frente, los meseros quitaron la manta de las demás flores dejando ver el mensaje escrito.

Alexis se tapó la boca.

---- ¡Oh dios! ---–

Itachi se arrodillo frente a ella.

---- Frente a todos, te quiero recordar cuán importante eres para mi…entonces ¿Qué dices? ---–

Alexis vio de nuevo las flores.

"_Te amo ¿Te casarías conmigo?" _

Al volver a ver a su Novio, notó como tenía una caja frente a ella.

Alexis soltó una carcajada.

---- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? --– Todos incluido Itachi la miraron desconcertados ---- ¡Claro que me casaré contigo! ¡Te amo! ---–

Itachi suspiró y empezó a reír al sentir a la rubia aferrada a su cuello.

Todos los presentes empezaron aplaudir ante la escena, felices por la nueva unión de las familias.

---- Muy original --– Dijo Lexi viendo la cajita ---- ¿No ha muerto tu dignidad aún? –

---- Ya pero me estoy aguantando, creo que no le caigo bien a la vida, además, era esto o un caballo ---–

Un _conejo_. La caja del anillo de compromiso era un _conejo_ ¿Qué cosas no?

Itachi le colocó el anillo. Este era precioso tenía una piedrade regular tamaño y de un color entre blanco y azul muy brillante, lo demás era de plata y se acentuaba muy bien a su delicada mano.

---- Pues bueno ---- dijo Naruto tomando el micrófono ---- este era el anuncio del que hablaba, esta noche oficialmente y en representación de mis padres quiero anunciar el compromiso de mi hermana Alexis Uzumaki con Itachi Uchiha y con ello una nueva asociación entre las empresas familiares ¡ahora a seguir festejando y gracias por venir! ----

Todos aplaudieron complacidos mientras Itachi abrazaba por la cintura a Alexis.

La rubia Uzumaki solo podía expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos con una sonrisa.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Tranquila, ya pasó ---- Decía Naruto mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a su esposa, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, y le daba un masaje en la espalda.

---- Es que... es que ---- sollozó un poco ---- Lo siento pero… ---- Explotó en llanto ---- ¡Todo fue tan hermoso y romántico! ----

---- Eso es cierto ---- Dijo Temari ---- Itachi se cruzó la barda ----

Hinata dejó de llorar.

---- ¿Lo ves? ---- Le dio un pequeño golpe a Naruto en el hombro ---- Tu ni siquiera me das unas _inútiles_ rosas, desobligado ----

---- ¿Eh?, pero Hina-_Chan_ si tú eres alérgica a las rosas ----

---- ¡Lo sabía, ya no me amas! ---- dijo volviendo a llorar ---- ¡Porque estoy _gorda_ y _fea_! -----

Los chicos miraban a la ahora Uzumaki con una gota en sus cabezas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

---- Que... bipolar --- dijo Gaara.

---- Son las hormonas, supongo que con el embarazo están alteradas un poquito ---- Dijo Sakura riendo nerviosamente al ver ahora como Hinata lloraba diciendo cosas como que Naruto la engaña y cosas por el estilo mientras el pobre rubio no busca como hacerle ver su error.

---- ¿Un poquito? ¿Estás segura? ---- pregunto Temari.

---- Los embarazos son _problemáticos _----

---- ¿Lo tomo como indirecta? ----

---- ¿Tu también, mujer? ----

---- ¿Yo también, que? _Señor problemático_ ----

Los cuatro restantes veían con los ojos sorprendidos ahora a las dos parejas que estaban peleando, mientras Hinata había dejado de llorar para ahora estarle gritando a Naruto, definitivamente sus hormonas estaban en la revolución y parecían no querer sacar la bandera blanca.

---- Hay que hacer algo ---- dijo Sakura ---- si no presiento que no va acabar nada bien ----

---- Los matrimonios son un problema ---- Dijo Gaara ---- yo no me meto ----

Sakura lo miró y pudo notar como al lado de él, Neji apartaba la mirada a un lado, como si estuviera reflexionando lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

---- ¡Hey! ---- los llamó Sasuke --- ¡¡Hey, les hablo!! --- los dos matrimonios cesaron su discusión para mirar al Uchiha ---- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer sus _estúpidas_ escenas? Luego van al consejero matrimonial, la verdad me importa poco... ----

---- _Teme_... ----

---- No interrumpas, _Dobe_ ---- calló Sasuke ---- Como sea, si no tienen nada más que hacer estaba planeando que fuéramos todos a _Aiko no Mizumi _por una semana, como vacaciones de verano ----

---- ¡Sí! --- dijo Naruto ---- ¡Hasta que piensas! Es genial ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ----

---- ¿A dónde vamos? ---- preguntó Alexis llegando de la mano con su novio, luego del anuncio habían tenido que recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes y apenas se habían librado de los besos y abrazos.

---- Sasuke acaba de proponer que vayamos a _Aiko No Mizumi_ por una semana ---- dijo Temari ---- ¿Se animan? Yo me apunto, bueno, nos apuntamos ¿Cierto, Shika? ----

---- Supongo ---- dijo desinteresado. Temari lo fulmino con la mirada ---- Esta bien, si mujer, si vamos ---- la rubia sonrió.

---- ¡Claro que me animo! --- dijo la Uzumaki ---- ¡El grupo reunido de nuevo! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ----

---- Mañana por la mañana, podríamos regresar no sé, ¿El viernes? ----

---- Estoy de acuerdo, _Otöto, _podría ser por la tarde así pasamos toda la mañana del viernes en el lago ----

---- ¡Qué bien! ---- dijo Sakura sonriendo ---- ¿Ustedes, Naruto, Hinata? ----

---- Claro que si, Sakura-_Chan_ ¡_Dattebayo_! ----

---- ¡Oh si! Descanso ---- se acarició su vientre ---- el bebé y yo lo agradeceremos ----

---- ¿Neji, Gaara? Que dicen... ----

---- Por mí no hay problema ---- dijo Gaara --- ya necesito vacaciones ----

---- No creo estar de ánimo para vacaciones ----

---- Vamos Neji-_Kun _---- dijo Sakura ---- te _prometo_ que te divertirás ---- puso ojos maliciosos como si tuviera dobles intenciones ---- Nada malo pasará ¿Qué dices? ----

Neji la miró por unos segundos y suspiró.

---- De acuerdo ----

---- Me alegra, Neji-_NiSan_ así te des-estresas un poco ----

El asintió.

---- ¡Pues bien! ---- dijo Alexis --- todo el grupo va ----

---- Y de echo le puedo llamar a mi hermano ---- dijo Temari ---- seguro el querrá ir, podría alcanzarnos en el lago ----

---- Muy bien ---- Dijo Sakura ---- mañana a primera hora partimos a _Aiko No Mizumi..._ ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Las chicas se habían apartado otra vez, luego del anuncio del compromiso Uchiha-Uzumaki necesitaban platicar lo sucedido.

---- ¿Qué se siente estar comprometida, Lexi? ----

---- Tenías razón Hina-_Chan_, es maravilloso ----

---- El anillo, Lex, El anillo ---

La rubia extendió su mano para que sus amigas pudieran ver la sortija que desde hacía unos minutos reposaba en su esbelto dedo.

---- ¡Es hermoso! ---- exclamó Temari --- ahora sí, tú eras la ultima que faltaba, todas estamos casadas incluso Saku, solo nos faltas tú ----

---- Si... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que incluso? ----

---- Es un decir, Sakura ----

---- No me lo esperaba ---- comento la rubia ---- ¡Todo fue hermoso! ¡Y las flores!...Creo que me he enamorado más ----

---- Y yo siento que he sido plagiada ---- sonrió Sakura, recordando años atrás lo que le dijo a Sasuke antes de verse por última vez ---- Ese Itachi... ---

---- ¿Plagiada? ---- Alexis y las demás no entendían ---- ¿De qué hablas? ---

Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

---- No, nada ----

---- Pues, cambiando el tema fue muy buena idea la de Sasuke ¿Cierto? --- preguntó Hinata ---- Ya era hora de que nos volviéramos a reunir ---

---- Si, claro una muy buena idea ---- dijo Sakura con cierta apatía luego de recordar cómo fue que a Sasuke se le ocurrió su brillante idea ---- ¡Por cierto!, hay que avisarle a Ten-Ten sin ella no puedo hacer nada, Neji ya aceptó ¿Creen que ella lo haga? ----

---- Claro que si de eso me encargo yo personalmente ---- Dijo Alexis.

---- Aunque no creo que quiera ir si sabe que Neji va ----

---- ¿Y quién dijo, Temari, que le voy a decir? ----

---- No serás capaz de mentirle con eso ¿Verdad? ----

---- Que poco me conoces, _cuñadita_ ----

---- Si, Hina ---- dijo Sakura ---- Creo que luego de todos estos años debes de saber que se inspiraron en nuestra amiga para escribir "_Pedro y el lobo"_ ---

Hinata Y Temari comenzaron a reír mientras Alexis se inclinaba como agradeciendo al público.

---- Gracias, Gracias fue un placer ----

Todas se rieron.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ya era un poco más de la media noche y poco a poco los invitados se iban despidiendo para, luego de una muy buena fiesta, retirarse a sus casas a descansar. Los chicos estaban reunidos en el bar cuando sus parejas se acercaron.

---- ¡Yo estoy muerta, Shika! ¿Nos vamos? ---- Dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo ---- Además hay que ir a casa de tu mamá por los niños ----

---- Vamos a dejarlos, ya es tarde ---- dijo bostezando ---- Mañana antes de irnos los recogemos ----

Ella asintió.

---- Si tienes razón ---- Suspiró ---- ¡Bueeeeno! Ha sido un placer volverte a ver Sakura ---- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla --- Me alegra que hayamos podido compartir recuerdos ---- se despidió de cada uno, al igual que su esposo.

---- ¡Nos vemos mañana! ---- Dijo alzando la mano y comenzando a irse con Shikamaru, los demás se despidieron con la mano.

---- Yo también me retiro ---- Dijo Gaara despidiéndose ---- Supongo que nos veremos mañana ---- Dijo para luego retirarse.

---- ¿Tu también te vas _Ni-San_? ---- Dijo Hinata tocándole suavemente el brazo.

---- No lo sé, realmente no quiero ir a casa ---- Dijo mirando con tristeza la nada ---- Pero me planteo que en algún momento tendré que ir ----

----_ Esto no me gusta nada ----_ pensaba Sakura --- _Neji está peor de lo que pensé, pero prometo que arreglaré esto como que me llamo Sakura Haruno__** Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha **__Ya te habías tardado, pensé que habías muerto pero supongo que no tengo tanta suerte__** ¡Claro que tienes! Hoy te cenas a Sasuke-sexy-Kun**__ ¡Cállate! Que solo de pensarlo me pongo nerviosa... ---_

---- ¿Por qué no te quedas? ---- dijo su prima ---- Después de todo nos vamos a ir muy temprano por la mañana, así no te vas solo ¿Qué dices? ----

---- No sé, no quiero molestarte ----

---- No molestas ¡_Dattebayo_! No seas tan modesto, hombre ¡venga! Total cuartos nos sobran ----

---- Está bien -----

---- ¿Ya te quieres ir? ---- le susurró Sasuke a su esposa.

Ella asintió.

---- Si, ya es tarde ----

---- Pues nosotros también nos retiramos ---- anunció Sasuke ---- ¿Vienes Itachi? ----

---- No, yo me quedo un rato más ----

En el interior Sasuke agradeció su respuesta.

---- Hmp, como quieras ----

Sakura se despidió de beso de las chicas.

---- Nos vemos mañana ----

---- Claro que sí, dalo por hecho y muchísimas gracias por venir ---- dijo Hinata ---- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco ---

---- ¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Sakura? Antes de irnos tenemos que ir al Hospital para el chequeo de Hinata y pedirle indicaciones al Doctor así también de paso compramos cosas para nuestra estadía ¿Vienes? ----

---- Pues... ¿No se nos hará tarde? ----

---- No te preocupes por eso, luego de que terminemos tu y yo regresamos a la mansión Uchiha, después de todo yo me voy con Itachi ----

Sakura sonrió.

---- De acuerdo ----

Sasuke y Sakura se despidieron.

---- ¡Hasta mañana! --- dijo Alexis ---- ¡Se van por la sombra! ¡Y no hagan cosas malas que parezcan buenas! ----

Sakura se sonrojó y empezó a toser.

----_** si supiera…jojo**_ ----

Sasuke la miró y sonrió con superioridad.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando Ryo-San los fue a recoger Sakura estaba cansada pero relajada, por alguna extraña razón. Se sentó en el asiento de atrás de la limusina; había sido una noche muy larga.

---- ¿Cansada? --- preguntó Sasuke sentándose a su lado mientras la puerta se cerraba.

---- Un poco ----

Sakura aguantó la respiración mientras miles de incógnitas surgían en su interior al recordar que en pocos minutos tendría que cumplir con el nuevo trato pero... ¿La besaría en el coche o esperaría hasta que llegaran a casa? ¿Le tomaría de la mano?.

La había agarrado varias veces durante la fiesta, sus intenciones le emocionaron aunque realmente no sabia si lo hacia porque estaba realmente interesado en ella o por aparentar delante de toda la gente y sus amigos. Sasuke Uchiha futuro, aunque prácticamente ya lo era, presidente de _Sharingan Constructions_ la más famosa empresa de Konoha, conocía a demasiada gente importante los cuales habían sentido mucha curiosidad por conocer a su bella esposa.

Pero estaban ahora solos ¿Ya no había porque fingir, no? ¿Cómo se comportaría ahora? El solo hecho de pensarlo la puso nerviosa.

---- ¿Sasuke? ----

---- Calla, ya casi hemos llegado a casa, Sakura ----

---- Pero... ----

Sasuke le agarró la mano con fuerza e hizo que ella se acurrucara contra él, pasándole el otro brazo por los hombros.

---- Calla. Se lo que estas pensando. Olvídalo, yo me encargaré de ti Sa-ku-ra --- dijo susurrando su nombre.

Sakura deseo que hubiera dicho alguna palabra romántica, pero no fue así. La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, mirando por la ventada aunque en realidad no procesaba el paisaje ya que estaba más concentrada en su confusión mental. Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha **¡¡¿Acaso existía algo más **_**estúpido**_**?!!**

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, la luz de los demás automóviles que pasaban iluminaban su cara de tal manera que podía ver todas sus facciones: mentón fuerte, pómulo alto, sus rasgos distintivos y sus fríos gestos. Era un hombre duro y frio, pero ella no le temía.

Al menos eso creía.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Se sentía más viva que nunca mientras ambos subían las escaleras, mientras ella entraba a la habitación de ambos con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella cruzándose de brazos.

---- ¿Estás bien? ----

---- Un poco asustada ---- dijo sin mentir volteándose para mirarlo de frente, tiró el bolso en un pequeño sillón que había por ahí, y se acercó ---- Nunca he tenido una _aventura _----

El embozó lentamente una sonrisa, con la mirada llena de deseo. Extendió los brazos, jalándola hasta hacer que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro y pecho. En ese momento la Haruno sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo internándose en cada espacio de su ser acompañado de un extraño cosquilleo en la piel. Apenas podía respirar y no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke.

Cuando le acarició el cabello, Sakura se estremeció.

---- ¿Tienes frio? ---- le preguntó.

Pero la chica sabía que era todo lo contrario, por dentro estaba que _ardía_.

Sasuke le echó la cabeza así atrás para besarla con pasión. Poco a poco se movieron hasta quedar frente a la cama, él la recostó suavemente y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Le desamarró la parte de arriba del top del vestido y la volvió a besar.

---- Que comience la fiesta ---- susurró.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo ¡caramba! Ya vamos por el 11 y todavía hay para más. He tratado de actualizar todas mis historias porque ya empieza la racha mala... estamos entrando a mayo y eso solo significa una cosa: ¡EXAMENES! Y como estoy a punto de entrar a la Prepa pues me va peor ya que tengo que hacer todos los trámites correspondientes y no solo eso, no se como sea en otro lugares pero aquí tengo primero que pre-inscribirme eligiendo 10 opciones de prepas para estudiar poniendo como primera a la que quiero entrar y el 30 de Mayo tengo que presentar un examen, en el cual tengo que sacar mínimo 41 aciertos para ser aceptada en la prepa, hasta ahí todo fácil ¿no? Pero... (siempre tiene que haber un pero) la especialidad que yo quiero, que es alimentos y bebidas, necesito de 81 aciertos para pasar pero son cientos los alumnos que quieren esa especialidad así que tengo que tener un buen resultado, es como una competencia por ver quien se queda ya que si uno tiene un acierto mas que yo a ese le dan preferencia primero y si no llego a todos los aciertos me van a mandar a una escuela x y con una especialidad que no quiero. En total son 3 exámenes para la prepa.

Y ahora con eso de la "influenza" aquí han cancelado las clases hasta el 6 de mayo...la cancelan ¡Justo un dia antes de que vaya a hacer mis últimos tramites de prepa y me den mi guía! Eso me molesto porque ahora me tengo que esperar hasta el 6 y mientras me voy a atrasar para poder estudiar ¡me estresa!...

En fin, apenas me den mi guía me pienso poner a estudiar como loca por lo que me voy a apartar de la compu y el mundo de la tecnología (T.T) así que quería dejar mis fics actualizados a parte de que para mediados de mayo tengo que hacer una tabla rítmica junto a mis compañeros ¡y son un desastre! Ya estamos casi a mayo y no tenemos nada mas que unos tres pasos. Yo estoy de encargada con otros tres compañeros asi que me estreso a un mas aunado a los demás exámenes de conocimiento que se aplican este mes...¡Shit!...odio la escuela.

Asi que hasta que pase todo esto (al menos hasta que este segura de que voy a quedar ne la prepa que quiero) me voy a desconectar del mundo;

Por ello quise dejar mis fics actualizados y ¡oh, claro! Por un motivo muy especial y es que **el 17** **de mayo ¡Es mi aniversario como escritora**! ¡Cumplo 3 años como escritora de FF ! T.T waaaaaaaaaa me llena de emoción y actualizo en honor a... ¡Mi! XD.

Los quiero muxo. ¡Oh! Y el GANADOR DEL CONCURSO lo digo mas abajo…

**

* * *

**

Bienvenidos a:

**Esmeraldiando con Esme-Chan... ah y Chapis.**

(esta Esme en su cuarto, es de día y la luz entra por la ventana mientras un pájaro se estampa, tiene un short de mezclilla, una playera de tirantes morada que detrás dice "3-A", unos converts blanco y negro, su cabello esta agarrado en dos pequeñas colitas con un liston morado y tiene dos pompones del mismo color. Esta bailando frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, Chapis esta a su lado solo que son un pantalón de mezclilla algo ancho, una playera morada algo grande y unos tenis blancos.)

"_this my shit, all the girls stomp your feet like this"_

Esme: ¡Hola, hola!

(Apaga la grabadora)

Esme: ¡nos han agarrado ensayando!

Chapis: ¿Nos? Yo no, gracias

Esme: NOS. Tu decidiste ayudarme por voluntad propia.

Chapis: ¡siiiiii! Pero eso fue antes de que me dijeras que tenia que ser el chico ¿Por qué YO tengo que tener la ropa de niño?.

Esme: porque es una porra mixta ¿Cómo voy a poner la coreografía si no tengo a alguien que haga de chico?.

Chapis: ¡¿Y PORQUE NO FUISTE TU EL CHICO?!

ESME: n.n yo soy la coreógrafa... yo mando aquí.

Chapis: me vale que seas la zorrografa.

Esme: ¡COREOGRAFA!.

Chapis: bueno, bueno pero yo no me visto de chico.

Esme: ándale ¿siiiiiii? *_* y prometo que en el próximo programa tu conducirás.

Chapis: ¿tan desesperada estas?

Esme: T.T siiiiiiiiii, es que esos compañeros que me cargo son peor que los teletubies o la hinche dora ¡No hacen nada! Y a mi me pusieron de coreógrafa u.u odio tener el mando…

Chapis: si como no.

Esme: n.n ok lo amo, pero solo cuando colaboran….

Chapis: ajá… bueno apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

Esme: ok, pero antes de eso tengo que hacer un anuncio: redobles por favor.

(suenan los redobles)

Esme: el ganador del concurso y que tendrá la fortuna de crear un personaje es….

Esme y Chapis: **LunitaMoon** ¡FELICIDADES! (Agitan sus pompones).

Esme: muchas felicidades, ahora por favor, ya sea en un review o por MP ¿Me podrías mandar los datos de tu personaje, así como su historia y descripción física? Para que pueda aparecer en el próximo capítulo, y claro también me podrías comentar como quieres que se desenvuelva en la historia y lo podré adaptar ¿vale?. Pero hubieron dos personitas mas que me contestaron muy bien por ello, también podrán hacer un personaje, ellos son **Anahi Uchiha y Yunmoon**, pero lo personajes que estas dos personas creen aparecerán en la segunda y tercer secuela, o bueno todo dependiendo del personaje que creen, asi que Porfa ustedes también háganme llegar los datos de su personaje lo antes posible ¡Gracias!.

Chapis: a todos los demás, gracias por participar la respuesta era: "Eclipse total del amor" (en español) por Yuridia y Patricio Borgetti, muchos estuvieron cerca...y quizás luego sus esfuerzos se vean recompensados, jo, jo.

Esme: oye, ¿Qué paso con la poli? Ya no han fregado.

Chapis: ahhhhhhh pues negocie con ellos.

* * *

En un camión de carga en el desierto:

(Un montón de policías están atados.)

Poli1: ¿Cómo nos pudieron engañar?

Poli2: pos…. Así

Poli3: no puedo creer que hayamos caído.

Poli4: oye no todos los días esta Maribel guardia en un camión.

Poli1: ¿Ya te diste cuenta?.

Poli4: ¿De qué?

Poli1: ¡¡¡¡NO HAY MARIBERL GUARDIA, HEMOS SIDO ENGAÑADOS POR UNA MOCOSA DE 15 AÑOS!!!!!!

Poli5: y pega duro…aú me duele haya abajo…

(Todos lo miraron raro)

Poli5: o.o en la pierna…

* * *

(Chapis estaba riendo como villana de telenovela)

Esme: O.o creo que las pastillas no están funcionado…

(alguien entra de golpe)

: ¡TARADA BAJALE A TU ESCANDALO NO VES QUE ME INTERRUMPES MIENTRAS VEO MI TELENOVELA!!

(un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color estaba en la puerta con una playera que decía "ANIME#1" adornada con pollitos al igual que su pans y pantuflas del mismo animal)

Chico: O.o (observa las cámaras y a Esme y Chapis)

Esme: O.o

Chapis: o.o

Camarografos: O.X (Estaban borrachos)

Esme: Ni-ni..ni…ni (Chapis le pisa el pie) ¡NI-SAN!

Chico: O.o ¿Qué cara *piiiii* es esto? ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!.

Esme: n.n es nuestro piiii personal para las malas palabras lo llamamos "piii personal para malas palabras" o "PIPEPAMAPALA"

Chico: ¿Eso es una cámara?

Chapis: noooooooooo es una cajita feliz ¬¬ ¡Obvio que es una cámara!

Chico: ¿Tu quien chin *piiiii* eres?

Chapis: soy chapis...

Chico: O.o PEE---PEROOOOOOOOOOO (apunta a esme) tu eres chapis ¡asi te pusimos de apodo!. ¿y que es todo esto?

Esme: n.n ajá y a consecuencia de eso me han creado un trauma, ahora soy bipolar por sus multiples burlas y como demostración de eso, mis estresadas emociones de mi estresado cerebro crearon a un personaje ficticio el cual era un desconocido pero que hasta hace poco decidió buscar su independecia y le tuve que poner un nombre y eso desencadeno una revolución de inners que ahora buscan individualidad…. Y esto bueeeenooooooo (tomo aire) como estoy enamorada del anime de Naruto me he convertido en una escritora de fanfics y me han dado un programa que se llama "esmeraldiando con esme-chan" donde comento cosas del fic y tonteras mías y ahora me has interrumpido y todos los lectores a nivel nacional ya saben que ves telenovelas Jajaja.

Chico: (procesando la información) ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Esme: oye… ¿no crees que para tener 22 años ya estas muy burro para andar con pijamas de pollitos?

Chico: cállate.

Esme: Ya fresa frustrado, termina de entrar (jala al chico) déjenme presentarles a mi Ni-San el es Oskar pero pueden decirle Ozs o "Mandy",

Mandy; ¬¬ Ozs…

Esme: ok, Ozs.

Chapis: ¬¬ ahora tengo que soportar a otro tarado.

Esme: u.u si…te soporto a ti y ahora a el.

Chapis y ozs: ¡Oye!.

Esme: como sea…¡nos leemos! Hasta que acabe mi tortura T.T

Chapis: noooo, eso no funciona ya lo intente.

Ozs: ¿Pero con electroshock?

Chapis: *_* me vas a caer muy bien

Esme: o.o Porque presiento que es algo malo para mi…

**Fin del programa.**

**Gracias a Ozs el hermano de Esme**

**Y condolencias a la familia del pájaro XD.**

En el foro de Esmeraldiando con Esme.

Kabuto: (con golpes y rasguños) creo que llegamos…

Orochimaru: (igual con golpes, con un bastón y una foca pegada a su pierna) ¡Sasuke-Kun!

Kabuto: O.o mireeeeee.

(hay un letrero pegado en la puerta)

_Nos hemos cambiado de locación._

_Por problemas ejem personales…_

_Si venias por alguna artista del fic… lo sentimos no lo veras._

_Y si vienes de la Antártida y has sido atacado por focas_

_Entonces sentimos que seas idiota…_

Orochi: ¿Qué querrá decir?.

Kabuto: ¬¬ ¿usted se hace?

Orochi: n.n no yo no, pero la foca creo que si …

Kabuto: o.o

**

* * *

**

Agradecimientos:

**.Hatake**

**(me ha fascinado tu mensaje, mil gracias, me has hechos sentir mejor)**

**Nubesparky**

**Bella Uchiha**

**Karenxita- Akime Maxwell**

**LunitaMoon**

**(felicidades, de nuevo n.n)**

**Melandra 21**

**Miina-Chan**

**Yomitachan**

**Giuli-Uchiha 93**

**.-loli 18-.**

**Yunmoon**

**(felicidades a ti también)**

**Anahi-Uchiha**

**(igual, felicitaciones)**

**NEHEZ- UCHIHA**

**Asukasoad**

**Viridiana**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**O0 Hana-Chan 0o**

**Alexavenuz**

**By-TiNKi**

**Cibermandy91**

**Kyuketsuki-konnan**

**May-C**

**Nansi- UH**

**X . x**

**Mil gracias y besos a todos por comentar.**

**¡espero sigan la historia de cerca!**

**n.n**

_

* * *

_

¿Reviews?

_Ándale ¿si?_

_Así ayudaras a una niña ha estar feliz para su examen y su porra._

_Waaaa muy feliz._

"_El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... tampoco"_

"_todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_Y ahora unas frasecillas que requiere el momento:_

"_No te canses copiándole a tu compañero... mejor róbale las respuestas a tu maestro"_

"_Pá que estudiar, ¿No conoces el acordeón?"_

"_Si te dan ganas de repasar...siéntate y deja que se te pase"_

"_Unos pompones: $100 pesos_

_Unos tenis: $150_

_Tratar de enseñarle una coreografía a unos adolescentes con la hormona alborotada:_

_NO TIENE PRECIO"_

"_Para que enojarte si puedes desquitarte en silencio y con un electroshock"_

"_Todo es mejor cuando la escuela está cerrada"_

"_Para que estudiar la historia, eso ya pasó, mejor estudio los capítulos de Naruto… eso es actual XD"_

_Atte:_

_Yo XD_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_*SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa*_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_+Dios los bendiga+_


	12. Señales

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son la obra maestra de **Kishi-Sama**, si fuera mía definitivamente Orochimaru estuviera refundido en un antro gay, Sasuke y Sakura serian los directores de planificación familiar, Itachi-Kun sería mi esclavo sexual y se turnaría con Sasuke-Kun (*_*) el anime seria vendido en México (cosa que, puntualizo, NO han hecho los malditos y que encima de todo me cortan las temporadas por CN) y obviamente sería muy rica.

**Alexis Uzumaki** tampoco me pertenece, es creación de la genial mente de **Shadow Noir Wing-San**. Solo aquellos nuevos personajes son obra de mi alocada mente, tal es el caso de: **Iris Haruno**, **Elie Haruno** (Apellido en discusión n.n) **Los mellizos Nara** (los conocerán enseguida) y **los hermanos Hyuuga** (igualmente se darán a conocer enseguida).

-

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Inner Produccions

Presentan:

***Padre Por Acuerdo***

**By**_**:**__ Esme-Chan_

**Capitulo 12: "Señales: ´In Lak´ech a lak´en" **_(1)_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana, dándole un toque cálido a la habitación pintándola en tonos pastel. Los pájaros entonaban una dulce melodía, que podía escucharse a través del silencio de la habitación.

En la cama, Sakura abrió los ojos poco a poco a consecuencia de la luz que le daba de frente.

Se estiró, sintiéndose feliz y querida. Lentamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron aparición en su memoria, haciéndola sonreír; volvió la cabeza despacio, Sasuke estaba a su lado boca abajo con la mirada volteando hacia ella, todavía dormido.

Se llevó intuitivamente la mano a la comisura de sus labios, como si buscara los restos de aquella pasión con la que le había besado la noche anterior, el calor con la que la había amado, con la que la había hecho suya...

**FLASH BACK**

_Le desamarró la parte de arriba del top del vestido y la volvió a besar._

_---- Que comience la fiesta ---- susurró._

_Cuando al fin quedaron recostados en la suave cama, Sasuke sobre ella, la oji-jade pudo notar cierta pasión en los ojos del pelinegro, una pasión que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza; La parte de arriba de su vestido quedó desamarrada completamente. El pelinegro capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras deslizaba la tela sobre su piel y acariciaba los hombros desnudos de Sakura, con tanta sensualidad que hizo a Sakura estremecerse de placer._

_Sakura no tardó en hacer su parte y en pocos segundos se vio desabrochándole la camisa e introduciendo sus manos para sentir y acariciar el bien formado pecho de Sasuke. Se deshizo completamente de la camisa de él, y el Uchiha a su vez de la parte de arriba del vestido._

_Sasuke paró de besarla en la boca para dirigirse a su cuello, la pelirrosa condujo sus manos al cabello de él revolviéndoselo con tal necesidad que la hacía sentirse en la gloria; Sasuke se detuvo un momento para observar sus pechos desnudos con gran admiración y para, con gran habilidad, quitarle la falda y las braguitas._

_La miró apasionadamente._

_---- Te lo dije, eres una mujer muy bella, Sakura ---- susurró con una voz pasional._

_---- ¿Te la vas a pasar toda la noche recalcándome tu superioridad? ---- preguntó divertida._

_---- No, te la voy a demostrar ---- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y volviendo a capturar sus labios rosados._

_Rápidamente Sakura se deshizo de los pantalones de Sasuke mientras este la seguía besando, lentamente bajo del cuello hasta sus pechos, besándolos con una intensidad que la hacía contraerse por dentro, seguía bajando hasta llegar a su delgado vientre y besarlo con dulzura, sus manos exploraban el bien formado cuerpo de Sakura y ella hacía lo mismo con él._

_Ella soltó un leve gemido al sentirlo frotándose lentamente contra ella, el regresó a sus pechos y empezó a explorarlos nuevamente con su boca, esta vez, con más detenimiento._

_Sakura estalló en placer y dio un suspiro al sentir que la penetraba, abrió los ojos al notar lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos como una pieza de rompecabezas. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y las apretó contra su firme y masculino trasero, invitándolo a que entrara en ella más y más._

_Ambos gemían del placer._

_Empezaban a emanar el calor de sus cuerpos y sus caras estaban sonrosadas por el aumento de temperatura, ambos se miraron; Sakura tenía el cabello despeinado y los labios rojos e hinchados, por su parte Sasuke tenía el cabello pegado a la cara del sudor._

_Ambos sonrieron antes de volver a fundirse en un ferviente beso._

_Esas caricias eran apenas el comienzo, el calentamiento de la noche._

_Aún había más, mucho más..._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Se tomó unos minutos para analizar al hombre que con tanta pasión la había amado la noche anterior y entonces sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Parecía más joven así dormido, sus facciones menos duras y frías, pero aún así, muy masculino. Y era suyo, al menos durante un tiempo.

Tragó saliva al recordar la delicadeza y la ternura con la que la había tratado la noche pasada, provocando en ella una respuesta que jamás pensó pudiera dar. ¡Había sido glorioso! ¡Cuántas noches en su juventud había soñado con eso! Y, al fin, lo había hecho realidad y la realidad superaba a la imaginación ¡Y por mucho! Y a Sasuke no le pareció importarle su inexperiencia, le enseño cosas que no sabía y juntos alcanzaron cimas que ella jamás hubiera soñado.

Licenciosamente, se preguntó cuando volvería a hacerle lo mismo.

De repente, como si un golpe la hubiera hecho bajar de su nube, Sakura recayó en que ya debería de ser muy tarde.

----_ ¿Elie no ha llorado?_ ---- se cuestionó mentalmente.

¿Se habría olvidado de conectar el comunicador del bebé? Se volvió sobre la mesita y se dio cuenta que estaba prendido, pero le extrañó que Elie durmiera hasta tan tarde.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

---- ¿Ocurre algo? ---- le preguntó Sasuke con aquella voz profunda.

Lo miró y se puso colorada, ojalá y el pensara que estaba así por apenas despertarse.

---- No he oído a Elie llorar. Ya es muy tarde, debería de estar despierta para estas horas ----

---- Si se despertara, podría ir Aiko-_San_ ----

---- Si, pero no creo que pueda darle de comer ----

---- Quizás algo de papilla ¿No dijiste que habías empezado a darle papilla de manzana? ----

Sakura asintió lentamente con la cabeza, cautivada por el hombre que tenia a lado.

Sasuke le sonrió y ella empezó a acariciarlo, sin poder resistirlo. Él le agarró la mano y le besó la palma; sin soltarla le llevó la mano hasta su pecho y la mantuvo ahí junto a él, con una sonrisa de lado la miró.

---- Buenos Días ----

---- Buenos Días ---- dijo ella casi sin aliento, perdiéndose en su mirada.

¿Habría sido la noche pasada, tan especial, para Sasuke como para ella? Sin duda esa había sido su verdadera noche de bodas.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí, cortando la distancia que los separaba. La noche anterior se habían desnudado y no se habían puesto pijamas. Sakura sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke pegarse al suyo y la llama de la pasión se encendió.

La beso con ternura.

---- Es un buen día que está a punto de mejorar ----

Volvió a capturar sus labios, pero esta vez con una pasión desesperante.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- No puedo salir ---- dijo Sakura una rato después.

Se había dado una ducha y puesto unos _jeans_, una blusa de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura complementándolo con un suéter delgado rojo con capucha y unos tenis. La pelirrosa paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación amarrándose el cabello en una coleta, mientras Sasuke se abrochaba su pantalón de mezclilla.

---- No puedo, no puedo ---- se sentó en el borde de la cama mordiéndose las uñas, luego dio un pequeño salto y fue a sentarse en el sillón cerca de la ventana y miró la cama enojada.

---- ¿Por qué no? ---- le preguntó Sasuke divertido.

Sakura alzó la ceja y lo miró detenidamente; su humor había cambiado notablemente, estaba contento, incluso parecía feliz. Bueno, quizás no tanto pero por algo se comenzaba y verlo así ya era un cambio.

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y se paró del sillón.

---- En cuanto nos vean los demás sabrán lo que hemos estado _haciendo_ ----

---- _Tsk_, odio tener que decirte esto _cariño_ pero... ---- se puso una playera azul pegada a su cuerpo y la miró ----... no tendrán ni que mirarnos. Es poco mas de las diez de la mañana, créeme que ya saben perfectamente lo que hemos estado _haciendo_ ---- Sakura se sonrojó sorprendida, Sasuke sonrió divertido por su reacción ---- Venga, tengo hambre. Desayunaremos algo, llamo al _Dobe_ y nos vamos al lago ----

---- No podemos irnos ahora, quede de ir con las chicas al chequeo de Hina-_Chan_ ¿Recuerdas? ---- el Uchiha asintió algo fastidiado ---- además, tengo que darle de comer a Elie y luego querrá dormir una siesta ---- protestó.

A lo mejor si se peleaban, podrían quedarse el resto del día en la habitación ¿Qué tal el resto de sus vidas? Fue la idea que cruzó por la mente de la joven.

---- Puede dormir en el lago ----

---- Es importante que los niños se acostumbren a una rutina ---- dijo, utilizándolo como excusa ---- ¿Por qué no llamas a los chicos y les dices que vamos más tarde? ----

Sasuke se puso serio.

---- Es importante que salgamos de aquí antes de que Ino llegue. Muévete, Sakura ----

El hombre despreocupado y alegre de hace unos momentos, había desaparecido completamente y el Sasuke Uchiha frió y arrogante había vuelto a hacer frente.

Sakura suspiró débilmente.

Quizás la idea de pelearse no había sido tan buena después de todo, solo había conseguido retroceder todo lo que había avanzado con su esposo. Desde el fondo de su corazón deseó nunca haber dicho nada, poder retirar las palabras mal escogidas que habían salido de su boca.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión en silencio, entraron en la cocina y se encontraron a Elie con Dalia y Akane hablándole mientras Maya cocinaba algo en la sartén y Aiko metía topers en una Canasta.

---- ¡Mi beba! Debe estar muerta de hambre ---- Sakura camino hacia Elie y la tomo en brazos ---- Hola, bebita linda ----

La abrazó fuertemente aspirando el suave y limpio aroma de la piel de la bebe, le parecía que hacía muchos años que no la tomaba en brazos y la sentía suya. Sin duda su instinto maternal estaba al tope.

---- Es una niña muy buena y mona ---- dijo con una sonrisa Akane---- le dimos un poco de papilla y se durmió. Hasta hace unos minutos se comportó como un angelito, pero de repente se ha puesto pesada ---- Akane se levantó de la silla y Maya se volvió y le sonrió a Elie, Dalia le seguía haciendo gestos a la bebe provocando que hiciera bucitos, Aiko solo sonreía divertida ---- Es una muñeca y una bebé única pero creo que ya quería irse con su mamá ---- se dirigió a la alacena y empezó a acomodar las cosas.

Dalia se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a jugar con Elie, mientras su mamá la movía haciéndola reír.

---- Tu madre ha subido a desayunar con tu abuelo ---- comentó Aiko a Sasuke mientras seguía metiendo cosas en la maleta ---- Supongo que están por terminar ¿Quieres acompañarlos?----

---- No, comeremos aquí en cuanto Sakura termine de darle pecho a Elie. Luego nos iremos al Lago ----

Aiko sonrió.

---- Lo suponía ----

---- ¡Wow! ¿A _Aiko No Mizumi_? ---- dijo Dalia ---- ¡Genial, Elie! ---- agarró de las manos a la bebe ---- Vas a tener tu primer paseo ¡_yupi_! ---- Elie comenzó a reír divertida ---- Quien como tu bebé, puedes divertirte en un lugar taaan fascinante ----

---- ¡Dalia! ---- llamó Aiko ---- Por favor, no seas tan irrespetuosa y descortés ----

Dalia hizo una reverencia.

---- _Gomen_, Aiko-_San_ ---- Se giró hacia Sakura ---- _Gomenasai_, Sakura ----

---- Dalia... ---- reprimió Aiko.

---- Pero... ----

---- Está bien ---- cortó Sakura ---- Me alegra que traten tan bien a Elie, de verdad que no me molesta y no hay necesidad del "_usted_" no estoy tan vieja después de todo ---- sonrió sinceramente ---- Además, todas ustedes son muy amables y si mi hija está con ustedes me siento más tranquila ----

---- ¿Lo ve Aiko-_San_? ¡Se lo dije! ¡Sakura es una chica en _onda_! ----

---- ¡Dalia! ----

Todas las mujeres ahí presentes rieron ante la mueca de la pelirroja. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de lado, era increíble cómo podía Sakura armonizar el ambiente. Nunca en toda su vida viviendo en esa casa, el Uchiha había visto tanta alegría en el lugar.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura había llevado a Elie a su cuarto para darle de comer, cuando terminó, puso a Elie en un portabebés y regresó a la cocina. Se encontró con Sasuke comiendo en la meseta y con un plato de frutas frente a él. Asentó el portabebés en la meseta y se sentó frente al plato.

Sakura comió en silencio concentrándose en la fruta y los panes que Maya había colocado en el centro. Se sentía demasiado incomoda como para poder levantar la vista pero se relajo al escuchar como Maya limpiaba ollas en el lavavajillas.

---- Espero y no demoren mucho, el lago nos espera ----Anunció Sasuke.

---- Hace un día estupendo para el lago ----Dijo murmurando Maya, que de vez en cuando, se volteaba y le sonreía a Elie.

---- Espero no nos llevemos la limusina ----Dijo Sakura al momento que retiraba su plato----

---- No. Nos llevaremos mi camioneta. Es más apropiado para un viaje en familia, ¿No crees? ----

¿Un viaje en familia? Sakura asintió al mismo tiempo que el viejo sueño tomaba forma en su imaginación. Siempre había deseado formar una familia con Sai, pero él, se había marchado para siempre y estaba casada con un hombre que la confundía constantemente.

----- Será mejor que le hable al _Dobe_ para ver los planes ---- dijo Sasuke luego de un rato. Sacó su celular y marcó el numero de su rubio amigo que tras unos minutos pareció contestar ---- ¡No me llames así _Usuratonkachi_!... ya casi, ¿Tu qué?... ya veo, ¿Los demás?... de acuerdo, supongo que nos vemos en el camino, o en el lago… claro, como si pudieras hacerlo... ¿Qué?... ah, si yo le digo... si, si como sea, nos vemos. ---- cortó la llamada y suspiró ---- Que dice Alexis que en quince minutos pasa por ti, ¿Todo listo? ----

---- Si, en el cuarto tengo la pañalera de Elie y mi maleta ---- dijo tranquilamente ---- Solo falta preparar algo de papilla y leche en polvo para el biberón ----

---- Le diré a Aiko-_San_ que lo haga, así no te atrasas ¿De acuerdo? ----

Sakura sonrió y se relajo visiblemente al notar que las facciones de Sasuke se habían relajado.

---- Si, _arigato_ ---- miró por la ventana de la cocina ---- ¿Sabes? Después de todo creo que si hace un muy buen día para ir al Lago ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Alexis se lavó la cara con abundante agua y se secó con la toalla blanca que estaba cerca del lavabo. Se miró en el espejo por unos cuantos minutos, poco a poco apareció una sonrisa que se hacía cada vez más grande, pero algo fingida. La agrandó hasta no poder más, luego la borró y suspiró.

---- Imposible... ---- susurró ---- _Maldito_ Naruto... ---- En sus ojos salió fuego y alzó el puño ---- ¡Juro que me vengaré! ¡Por tu asqueroso _ramen_ estoy como estoy! ----

---- Alexis ---- llamaron a la puerta.

La rubia bajó en puño y parpadeando miró la puerta.

---- Eh... ¿Sí? Adelante ----

Hinata ingresó al baño y miró a su cuñada.

---- ¿Ya estas lista? Tengo rato llamándote y como no contestabas me supuse que estarías aquí hablando frente al espejo ----

---- Bueno, es que me tengo que dar ánimos para comenzar el día ---- Sonrió con una gota en la cabeza ---- ¿Todo listo? ----

---- Si, ya están las maletas abajo y Naruto-_Kun_ está terminando de subir la comida al carro ----

---- ¿Qué? ¿Naruto está con la comida? ----

---- Si, ¿Por? ----

Alexis se alarmó y agarró a Hinata por los hombros.

---- ¿No has aprendido nada en todos estos años? ¡Naruto y Comida no pueden coexistir en el mismo espacio! ¡Dime que no hay _ramen_! ¡Dime que no! ----

---- ¿Y si digo que si? ----

Un silencio reino el lugar, ambas se miraban fijamente. Alexis tragó saliva.

---- ¡Nooooooo! ¡_Ramen_ no! ---- Alexis salió corriendo del baño ---- ¡DETENTE NARUTO UZUMAKIIIIIIII! ¡AUN QUIERO VIVIRRRRR! ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura checó por tercera vez su reloj, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Miró de nuevo al frente y divisó el pequeño convertible de Alexis en la entrada, la rubia tocó el claxon y alzó la mano saludando a su amiga.

---- ¡Lo siento! ---- Dijo la Uzumaki abriendo la puerta, mientras su amiga se subía ---- Es que tuve unos pequeños problemas, de hermanos, ya sabes ----

---- ¿Qué dices? Si dejaste al pobre Naruto-_Kun _como trapeador ---- Dijo Hinata con pozos de agua en los ojos ---- ¡Te pasaste, Lexi! ----

---- ¡Se lo merece! ---- puso el carro en marcha.

Sakura las miraba con una gota en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

---- Creo que mejor no pregunto ---- murmuró al ver a sus amigas discutir.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Es todo? ---- preguntó Itachi con sus manos sobre la cajuela.

---- _Tsk_, ya te dije que si ----

---- ¿Seguro? ---- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la frustración en la cara de Sasuke ---- ¿Muy seguro? ----

Sasuke bufó y se dio la media vuelta entrando a la mansión.

---- Jo, como me voy a divertir ---- el sonido de su celular llamó su atención, lo contestó y se recargó en la camioneta negra ---- ¿Diga? ----

----"_Emm, ¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?"_ ----

---- Uchiha Itachi ----

---- "_¡Aww! ¡Lo sabía! Pensé que me había equivocado de número pero no ¡eres tú!" _----

---- Disculpe, ¿Quién habla? ----

---- "_¡Que malo! ¿Tan rápido me olvidas? Tachi-Chan..." _----

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se despegó del carro por la impresión.

---- Tú...----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡_Auch_! Mi pobre cabeza ---- Naruto iba con su taza de café por los pasillos de su casa mientras con la mano libre se aguantaba la bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza ---- ¿Qué tiene de malo querer llevar un poco de _Ramen_? ----

Bebió un sorbo de su café.

---- Solo porque es mi hermana, que si no... ---- sus ojos se volvieron dos furiosas llamaradas ---- ¡Venganza! Esto no se queda así ¡Juro que voy a vengar a mi precioso _Ramen_! ---- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas ---- ¡Mi _ramen_! _Snif_, tan rico que me había quedado ¡Malvada, Lexi! Cuando la vea voy a... ---- se detuvo al mirar por la puerta que daba al patio, parpadeo varias veces al ver a la persona sentada con la mirada perdida, la cara del rubio se volvió serena ---- Neji... ----

Con sumo cuidado deslizó la puerta de cristal y se acercó al primo de su esposa sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

Neji tenía una mano en su café y lo observaba con la mirada perdida.

---- Tienes mucha suerte, Naruto ----

El rubio solo se limito a observarlo, en esos momentos lo mejor que podía hacer era escucharlo y es que, aunque no fuera un experto en el tema se podría imaginar por lo que el Hyuuga pasaba en estos momentos, quizás el ser escuchado lo ayudaría a disipar un poco el dolor que embargaba su mente y alma.

---- Tienes una familia que te quiere desde que eras pequeño, diriges una de las más grandes empresas, y lo mas importante, tienes una esposa que te ama y un hijo en camino que se que siempre gozará de tener a sus padres cerca ----

Neji bebió un sorbo de su tasa.

---- Muchas veces, hacemos cosas que creemos no tendrán consecuencias ---- apretó su puño ---- pero luego nos damos cuenta de que no es así, las consecuencias ahí están y una vez que las enfrentas ya no hay nada que hacer para retractarte ----

---- Lo dices por Ten-Ten ¿cierto? ----

Neji alzó la mirada-

---- No se qué pasó, cuando me di cuenta... ---- desvió la mirada ----... ella ya se había ido ---- suspiró ---- aunque me cueste aceptarlo, la extraño, quisiera tan solo verla un instante hace semanas que no la veo, si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella... ----

---- Lo podrás hacer en el lago ---- Naruto sonrió ---- que bueno que ambos van a ir ----

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido.

---- ¿Ella va a...? ----

Naruto sonrió pero luego, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una piedra, borró su sonrisa y abrió los ojos sorprendidos. "_No vayas a decirle a Neji-NiSan que Ten-Ten-Chan va a ir, Es un secreto_" eso le había dicho Hinata apenas unos minutos antes.

---- _Mierda_... ---- susurró.

---- ¡¿Ella va a ir?! ---- se paró de golpe.

---- Estoy muerto ---- susurró mientras se imaginada a Alexis, Hinata y Sakura bañándolo en una olla de caldo para cocinarlo vivo ---- _**Bien**_ muerto...----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Al llegar al Hospital Alexis y Sakura ayudaron a Hinata a salir del convertible y se dirigieron al consultorio _107_ donde le harían su chequeo y recibiría las indicaciones correspondientes para su estancia en el Lago. Mientras iban por el pasillo, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, aunque estuviera estudiando para ser medica, los hospitales aun la afectaban un poco, pero tomó valor, suspiró y siguió a sus amigas.

Alexis golpeó levemente la puerta y luego de escuchar un "Adelante" abrió entrando junto a las chicas.

---- Buenos Días, Yukimi-_San_ ---- dijo la rubia.

---- El doctor aún no llega ---- dijo una enfermera ---- Pero pasen por favor ----

---- Oh, Buenos Días Shizune ---- dijo Hinata sonriéndole y tomando asiento.

---- ¿Shizune? ----

---- ¿Sakura-_San_? ----

---- ¿Ya se conocen? ---- preguntó Alexis mirándolas a ambas ---- ¿Me explican? ----

---- Es que...Shizune es la enfermera de Tadashi-_San_, el abuelo de Sasuke e Itachi ----

---- ¡Ah, claro! ---- la rubia tronó los dedos ---- se me había olvidado ----

---- Es un placer volver a verla ---- dijo Shizune sonriendo ---- Hacia tiempo no nos topábamos ----

---- Cierto, igualmente me alegra ----

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al Doctor, un hombre de apariencia joven, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran azul marino que resaltaban con la bata blanca y el estetoscopio que colgaba sobre su cuello.

---- Buenos Días, es una placer volver a ver a las mujeres Uzumaki por aquí ---- les sonrió ---- y al parecer tenemos una nueva cara ----

---- Mire doctor, ella es Sakura es la esposa de mi cuñado y nuestra mejor amiga de infancia ---- dijo Alexis señalando a la pelirrosa ---- Saku, este es Takuya Yukimi el doctor de cabecera de Hinata ---

---- Es un placer conocerla ---- dijo el doctor extendiendo la mano.

---- ¡Usted…usted es Takuya Yukimi! ---- dijo Sakura sorprendida ---- ¡El mejor doctor obstetra! ¡Usted es el fundador de _Hope Maternity (2)_, la mejor fundación y organización de médicos obstetras! ¡Es el ganador de más de diez premios de medicina! ----

---- Creo que usted sabe más de mí que yo mismo ---- dijo Takuya sonriendo y estrechando la mano de la pelirrosa ---- Es un honor conocer a alguien como usted ----

---- ¡El honor es mio! ---- Sakura tenía estrellas en los ojos ---- De verdad que es mío ----

Takuya deshizo el saludo y siguió sonriendo.

---- Bien Hinata, ¿Te cambias para poder empezar? ---- dijo señalando un biombo_(3)_ al tiempo que ella pasaba ---- Supongo que tendrán prisa, Hinata me comentó que irían de viaje, ¿Correcto? ----

---- Si, en unas horas ---- dijo Alexis ---- pero queríamos ver que todo estuviera bien con mi Sobrino o Sobrina, y que nos diera algunas indicaciones ----

---- ¡Cierto! ---- dijo Hinata tras el biombo ---- ¡N quiero que algo malo pase en pleno viaje! ----

---- Ja, ja ---- empezó a reír Sakura ---- ¿Se imaginan que diera _a Luz_ en el lago? ----

---- Que _la boca se te haga chicharrón_ _(4) _---- dijo Hinata.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Gaara terminó de acomodar unos papeles, tenía que dejar algunos asuntos resueltos antes de poder irse de "vacaciones" con sus amigos, a pesar de no ser tan social como la mayoría de la gente, le alegraba de cierta manera el poder pasarla con sus amigos de infancia y volver a reunir al grupo de nuevo.

Escoró los últimos papeles y los acomodó sobre una pila, al hacerlo, golpeo accidentalmente un portarretratos haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Lo recogió con cuidado, por suerte no se había roto, solo se cuarteó por la mitad. Miro la fotografía con nostalgia ¿hacia cuanto ya de esa foto? ¿15 años? ¿Un poco más?

Dejó el retrato sobre el escritorio, y se recostó sobre su silla giratoria desanudándose la corbata y pasando su mano por su cara hasta revolverse el cabello por completo. Miró al techo y soltó un largo suspiro que, de cierta manera, lo relajo un poco ya que sus ojos se cerraron por un momento.

_---- Tengo mucho miedo, Gaara-Kun ---- gemía una pequeña, tenía su rostro oculto en el pecho de el pelirrojo, su hermoso y largo cabello castaño estaba esparcido por toda su espalda y lucia algo alborotado._

_---- No tienes porque, yo te cuido ---- le acariciaba el cabello con sumo cuidado._

_---- Tengo miedo... ---- sus sollozos aumentaban ---- No quiero...no quiero volver a hacerlo ----_

_Gaara la apretó aun más contra él._

_---- No lo harás ---- incluso él había empezado a soltar unas lagrimas, no de tristeza, si no de la furia que llevaba dentro ---- Lo juró, nadie volverá a lastimarte ----_

_---- Nunca nos separaremos, Gaara-Kun ----_

_---- No. ----_

_---- Promételo...nunca nos separaremos, promételo Gaara-Kun ----_

_Gaara…_

_Gaara…_

_-_- ¡Hey Gaara! ----

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos espantado y se incorporó rápidamente, parpadeo hasta distinguir a su hermana enfrente de él.

--- ¿Estas bien? ----

---- Si, ¿Qué pasó? ---

--- ¿Cómo que, qué? ---- puso sus manos sobre su cadera ---- Quedamos en irnos juntos al Lago, ¿Recuerdas? ----

---- Ah, sí ---- pasó su mano por su cabello ---- ya recuerdo ----

---- ¿Seguro que todo bien? Si quieres... ----

---- Ya te dije que sí, Temari ---- se paró y tomó su saco del perchero ---- ¿Nos vamos? ----

Temari suspiró y comenzó a avanzar a la puerta seguida de su hermano Menor. Gaara suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, de repente le había empezado a doler la cabeza.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la fotografía del escritorio.

Donde estaban 8 niños en una caja de arena. Era muy fácil reconocer a la mayoría de ellos.

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto y... una curiosa niña de cabello castaño un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos castaños claros como tirando en tonos amarillos.

Ella sonreía mientras los tres primeros chicos la abrazaban.

_Sin duda se veía feliz._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡No, espérate Neji! ----

Naruto corría agitado tras un enérgico Neji, quien parecía no querer detenerse por nada del mundo. Llegaron hasta la sala donde el Hyuuga tomó el teléfono desesperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

---- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ----

---- ¿Qué no es obvio? ---- dijo alzando una ceja ---- Voy a llamarla ----

Naruto abrió los ojos y se abalanzó sobre su "_cuñado_" intentando quitarle el teléfono, el castaño alzó la mano tratando de dejar el móvil fuera del alcance del rubio.

---- ¿Qué crees que haces, _idiota_? ---- dijo Neji intento apartar a Naruto con su mano libre ---- Esto es muy importante ----

---- ¡El _idiota_ eres tú! ---- con todas sus fuerzas intento arrebatarle el aparato, las gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalar por su cien ---- ¡No...voy….a…dejar…que lo hagas! ----

---- ¡No te metas! ----

Naruto logró agarrarle del brazo libre y doblárselo ligeramente hacia la espalda, una vez que Neji estaba inclinado le tomó de la otra mano, ubicando las dos en su espalda, lo tomó con fuerza y se le acercó a la cara.

---- Me meto todo lo que yo quiera, porque eres mi amigo y no voy a dejar que cometas otra _estupidez_ ---- le quitó el teléfono y lo soltó ---- ¿Qué planeabas decirle? "Hola, me enteré que vas a ir al lago, ¿sabes? Yo igual, sé que no quieres respirar el mismo aire que yo pero espero podamos convivir sin matarnos." ---- dijo imitando la voz de Neji.

El Hyuuga lo miró furioso.

---- ¡¿Entonces qué _coño_ quieres que haga?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me comporte sabiendo que ella también va?! ----

Naruto suspiró y lo tomo de los hombros.

---- Primero, relájate ---- Lo miró a los ojos ---- Ten-Ten no sabe que tu vas a ir... ---- Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido ---- Las chicas no se lo mencionaron porque sabían que ella no aceptaría ir si se enteraba que tu también irías, no sé que esté pasando entre ustedes pero será mejor que no te precipites...no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después ----

Neji apartó la mirada.

---- Tu consejo llega tarde, creo que ya lo hice ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hinata terminó de acomodarse la blusa y salió del biombo.

---- Pues bien, todo está perfectamente ---- dijo Takuya ---- No hay ningún problema, Hinata ----

Las tres chicas sonrieron.

---- ¿Entonces, está bien que vaya al lago? ----

---- Claro, necesitas relajarte ---- sonrió ---- lo único que te pido es que, no hagas actividades que impliquen mucho esfuerzo y tengas tantas emociones fuertes ya que en menos de dos semanas cumples los nueve meses, por lo que estamos a vísperas del parto, ¿De acuerdo? ----

Hinata asintió.

---- ¡No se preocupe, _Doc_! ---- dijo Alexis tomando la mano de su cuñada ---- ¡Cuidaremos de Hinata como una reina! ----

---- Eso me tranquiliza, ahora solo te voy a recetar más _acido fólico_ ---- dijo apuntando en la receta ---- y unas cuantas vitaminas, así como una dieta para estos días ¿Bien? ---- cortó la hoja y se la dio a Hinata ---- Entonces nos vemos en una semana para el último chequeo y para confirmar la fecha del parto y demás tramites ----

Las tres chicas se pararon.

---- Gracias Doctor Yukimi ---- dijo Hinata ---- lo veo la próxima semana ----

---- Ha sido un placer ---- dijo Sakura.

---- ¡_Sayonara_! ---- dijo el doctor viéndolas salir del consultorio.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Me tranquiliza que todo está perfecto ---- dijo Hinata viendo la receta ---- me quito un peso menos de encima, literalmente ----

Las otras dos rieron por el comentario, del lado contrario del pasillo venía Shizune con unos medicamentos.

---- ¿Ya se van? ----

---- Si, todo ha salido perfecto ---- dijo Sakura ---- solo vamos a la farmacia por unas vitaminas ----

---- Me alegra que todo haya salido muy bien, Hinata-_Sama_ ---- Shizune sonrió y empezó a emprender su camino ---- Hasta luego, pásenla bien ----

---- ¡_Sayo_! ---- dijeron las tres.

El trío de amigas siguió su recorrido por los largos pasillos del hospital, Hinata iba comentando a Sakura algo sobre una receta nueva que había visto de uno de los Chef del "_Ichiraku_", la pelirrosa iba escuchando atentamente mientras asentía. Alexis iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, en su interior sentía como su estomago comenzaba una revolución contra las defensas de su cuerpo, instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza y otra al estomago. Vio como sus amigas iban más delante de ella, pero no le importo, desesperada miro a todos lados buscando por una salvación cuando por fin la notó.

---- Se escucha muy complicado ----

---- No, para nada Sakura-_Chan_, solo es cuestión de seguir muy bien las instrucciones ¡Créeme, ya lo intenté! ----

---- ¿Y? ----

---- Bueno, no quedó como profesional, pero al menos fue comestible, ¿Verdad, Lexi-_Chan_? ---- Hinata giró hacia su cuñada, o al menos donde debería de estar ---- ¿Lexi? ----

Ambas chicas pararon su caminar y voltearon en busca de la rubia.

---- ¡Lexi! ---- gritaron ambas.

Alexis Uzumaki se encontraba aferrada a un bote de basura, _vomitando_.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Claro, te estaré esperando ---- Dijo Itachi sonriente ---- Por supuesto, a Sasuke también le alegrará verte, si, si nos vemos... -----

Le sumió una tecla a su celular y se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos.

---- ¿A quién se supone que me va a alegrar ver? ----

Sasuke tenía la ceja alzada, mientras en sus brazos, Elie aplaudía alegremente y extendía sus manos hacia el Uchiha Mayor.

---- Ya te enterarás luego ---- caminó hacia él y tomo a la pequeña en brazos ---- ¡_Chisa_! ¿Cómo estamos hoy? -----

La pequeña pelinegra comenzó a balbucear mientras tomaba con sus blancas manos, las mejillas de Itachi.

---- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Itachi? ----

---- Parece que andamos muy curiosos, ¿_Ne_, _Chisa_? ---- le preguntó a Elie quien solo ladeó la cabeza ---- Mejor nos apuramos, las chicas no tardan en llegar ----

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos viendo como su hermano entraba a la casa.

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Estás mejor? ---- preguntó preocupada Hinata.

Alexis estaba sentada en una de las sillas de espera del Hospital, mientras Sakura sacaba una lata de refresco de una maquina expedidora.

---- Si, gracias ---- tomó con sus dos manos la lata que la pelirrosa le ofrecía ---- ¡No me mires así, Hina! ----

La pelinegra desvió la mirada y movió la mano de arriba hacia abajo.

---- No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma ----

---- ¡Si que lo haces, tu...! ---- se llevó la manó a la cabeza ---- ¿Quién está moviendo la habitación? ¡_Ay_, _caray_! ---- se recostó sobre el asiento y se tapó la cara.

---- ¿Desde cuándo estas así, Lexi? ---- preguntó Sakura con las manos en la cadera.

---- No sé, ya ni me acuerdo ---- agitó la mano ---- ¿dos meses? Quizás un poco más... -----

---- ¡Alexis! ¿No te has hecho ningún examen? ----

---- Ya pasó...---- dijo enderezándose y abriendo los ojos mientras parpadeaba ---- No, Ninguno, no le he visto la necesidad, ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que debería? ----

---- Lo más pronto posible, ahora mismo... -----

-

-

-

-

* * *

La familia Nara-No Sabaku iba en un _Chevi _rojo con rumbo al Lago, Shikamaru iba manejando, Gaara iba de copiloto, había dejado su traje por una camisa de algodón roja y unos pesqueros de mezclilla, el pelirrojo tenía su brazo apoyado en la ventana y miraba fijamente la carretera. Temari iba en la parte de atrás entre dos porta bebé, leyendo una revista, en uno estaba un niño de cabello negro y puntas ligeramente rubias, sus ojos eran negros. Del lado izquierdo estaba una niña muy parecida al otro bebé solo que su cabello era rubio y las puntas las tenia negras sus ojos eran azules pero de un tono oscuro dando la apariencia de un color negro, como los de su hermano.

---- Oye Gaara ---- llamó Temari aun leyendo ---- ¿Qué te dijo Kankuro? ¿Si va a venir? ----

Gaara alzó una ceja.

---- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo? Quedamos que tú lo llamarías ----

Temari hizo a un lado la revista y se apoyó en el asiento de su hermano, entrecerró los ojos.

---- Dijimos que lo harías tu, antes de volver a casa te lo pedí, ¿Recuerdas, cierto? ----

El ojos agua marina la miró por el espejo retrovisor.

---- Yo no dije nada... ----

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el auto de la familia, solo el viento tras la ventana podía escucharse. A Temari se le empezó a formar una ligera vena.

---- Dime, _por favor_, que lo llamaste ----

---- No... ----

Temari suspiró.

---- ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Quedamos que tú lo llamarías! ----

---- ¡Que no! ----

Shikamaru carraspeó.

---- De hecho, Gaara... ---- soltó un pequeño chasquido ---- Ayer dijiste que tu lo llamarías... ----

Gaara abrió los ojos y pasó su mano por la cara.

---- ¿Ves? ---- dijo Temari buscando su celular en su bolsa ---- Para que quiero hermanos… ---- Sacó su celular y marcó el numero de Kankuro ---- ¿Qué tienes últimamente en la cabeza, Gaara? Andas muy distraído, enserio... ----

Gaara volvió a fijar su mirada en la carretera.

---- También quisiera saber qué me pasa... ---- Murmuró para sí, pero Shikamaru lo alcanzó a escuchar y solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

---- Esto va a ser problemático ----

---- ¿Si, hola? ¡Kankuro…! ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Aquí tiene ---- dijo Sakura entregándole un papel a la enfermera de recepción.

---- ¿Llenó todo el formulario? ---- la Uchiha asintió ---- Bien, veamos qué tipo de examen solicita... ---- dijo leyendo el papel, luego de unos segundo sonrió ---- Muy bien, solo se necesita una prueba de Sangre ---- Escribió algo en el papel y lo acomodó en una bandeja ---- La solicitante puede pasar al consultorio _7_, y ahí le tomaré la muestra ----

Sakura sonrió

---- _Hai_, Gracias ---- golpeó ligeramente el mostrador y se dirigió hacia Hinata y Alexis, la última aún seguía sentada y bebiendo el refresco ---- Listo Lexi, solo necesitan tomarte una muestra de sangre ----

---- ¿Eso es todo? ----

---- ¿Ves? Y tanto que le has estado huyendo ----

---- Bueno es que pensé que sería distinto ---- dijo parándose y empezando a caminar con las chicas ---- No sé, aparatos, agujas por doquier, o algo así, ustedes saben ----

---- Creo que no deberías de dejar de ver las series de Hospitales ---- dijo Hinata ---- No más _Doctor House_ _(5)_ ----

---- ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo voy a saber que fingir cuando no quiera trabajar? ----

---- ¡Lexi! ---- protestaron las dos.

El trió de Kunoichis pasaron a la sala que ponía en la puerta "_7_" Sakura sintió un pequeño _deja vú (6)_, ¿Es que el numero_ 7_ siempre la perseguiría toda su vida? Volvió a suspirar una vez que estaban dentro, pensó que si seguía así se le iría la vida en suspiros.

---- Bien, siéntese por favor ---- pidió la joven enfermera castaña a Alexis ---- Extienda su brazo un momento ---- Le amarró a la rubia un especie de cordón amarillo y sacó una aguja.

Hinata la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Alexis solo frunció los labios tratando de no pensar en lo larga que era esa aguja.

---- Será solo un piquete ---- dijo la castaña tratando de disipar el miedo. Introdujo la aguja al mismo tiempo que Alexis le tomaba de la mano a Sakura y se la apretaba fuertemente.

---- Quien iba a pensarlo ---- Dijo Sakura haciendo unas muecas por la presión ---- La gran Alexis Uzumaki vencida por una aguja ----

La Uzumaki le contestó apretándole _más_ fuerte la mano.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Una mujer de cabello castaño largo y ojos cubiertos bajo unos lentes oscuros, agarró sus maletas de la cinta giratoria del Aeropuerto.

Una vez que pudo hacerse de sus dos pequeñas maletas optó por salir del edificio y esperar un taxi, tras unos minutos checo su reloj y miró hacia el cielo, si no pasaba un taxi rápido seguro se le haría tarde y eso era lo último que ella quería.

Pero su salvación llegó, un taxi se estacionó frente a ella y el conductor bajo para subir sus maletas a la parte trasera del carro. La mujer sacó su celular y lo miró sonrió al ver el fondo de pantalla, en el cual estaban siete curiosos niños y una niña sonriendo en su cajón de arena.

Cuando el conductor terminó de subir las maletas, la mujer se subió en la parte trasera.

---- ¿A dónde la llevo? ---- Preguntó mientras arrancaba.

---- _Aiko No Mizumi_, por favor... ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Muy bien, sus resultados estarán listos entro de dos días, Uzumaki-_San_ ----Dijo la enfermera entrando a la recepción---- ¿Podría firmarme aquí? ----

Alexis asintió tomando la pluma negra que le ofrecía.

---- _Etto_, ¿Será que puedan enviarme los resultados a otro hospital? Es que me voy de viaje y no quisiera esperar más ----

---- Claro, solo escríbame aquí el lugar ----Le dio una hoja---- Nosotros le enviaremos todo al Doctor que nos diga ----

---- ¡_Sugoi_! _(7)_ ---- Alexis llenó todo lo necesario y se giró hacia las chicas, le salió una gota en la nuca al ver como la chica pelinegra tenía muecas de asco mientras leía los ingredientes de sus vitaminas---- Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos. _Arigato_, Enfermera-_San_ ----

---- Fue un placer ----

---- ¡_Sayo_! ---- dijeron las tres chicas alejándose de la recepción.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminar entre los blancos pasillos del edificio, llegaron a la puerta principal. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar donde habían estacionado el _convertible_ de la Uzumaki.

---- ¡Ya era hora! ---- exclamó Alexis echando reversa.

---- Pudiste haberte evitado todo esto si me hubieras hecho caso antes ----

---- Recuérdamelo la próxima vez, ¿Si, Hina? ----

---- Ya, no empiecen con sus pleitos, _bebas_. Ahora ¿Qué falta? ---

---- Ir al _súper_, sé que hay comida en _Aiko_ pero nada como unas buenas golosinas de _Konoha_, además hace siglos que no voy al Lago ¿Sabes cómo han de estar mis alacenas? ¡Bien vacías! ----Dijo Alexis acomodando su espejo retrovisor.

---- ¡Comida! Al fin algo que disfruto -----

---- ¡Hinata! ---- reprimieron las dos chicas.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Claro, ya han de estar por llegar, ¿No? ----

Sasuke estaba más que harto, fastidiado. Estaba en el sofá del salón mientras tenía su mejilla sobre una mano y con los dedos de la otra le daba ligeros golpecitos a la mesa que tenía a lado. Itachi cargaba a Elie cerca de la chimenea mientras la pequeña trataba de alcanzar una diminuta escultura en forma de un gato que estaba sobre la repisa.

---- Oh bueno, yo supuse ---- sonrió divertido---- Me enteré que tu _querida_ Ino viene hoy ----

---- No es mi "_querida_" ----Contestó frunciendo el ceño---- Y si, mamá la invitó a tomar el _té_ con la intención de que yo estuviera pero obviamente no va a ser así ----De repente una sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo en los ojos ocuparon lugar en las facciones del pelinegro---- No se que se proponga, pero no estoy interesado ----

---- Cierto, se me olvida que eres Don-humillo-a-todo-el-que-me-humille. Obviamente Yamanaka te tiró un _pez_ bien grande ----

---- _Tsk_, recuérdame... ¿Porque estamos hablando de ella? ----

Obviamente se le notaba cierto fastidio y enojo en su tonalidad de voz, claro que la rubia había sido en algún momento de su vida la mujer de sus sueños pero, ahora, eso no era más que un borroso recuerdo de aquel Sasuke enamoradizo y sumiso; Poco le importaba lo que hacía su _ex_, o lo que dejara de hacer...era igual.

Ahora lo único que le expresaba el nombre de Ino Yamanaka era, sin duda alguna, _**fastidio**_.

---- No lo sé. Elie no juegues con eso ----Le quitó a la pequeña la estatua, la pelinegra hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban---- ¿Por qué me miras así? ----

---- Por que va a... ---- Sasuke se incorporó con los ojos bien abiertos al darse cuenta de lo sucedía---- ¡Devuélveselo! ----

---- ¿Eh? ----

Peor era muy tarde, la pequeña Elie soltó el grito más estruendoso de toda su corta vida para luego volverse un mar de lágrimas y chillidos.

---- ¡Eres un _estúpido_, Itachi! ----

---- Cállate _Baka_ y ayúdame. Ya Elie, calma ----

---- ¡¿Cuánto más van a tardar?! -----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡Y esto, y esto! ¡Esto también! -----

---- ¡Chocolates, no te olvides de los chocolates! -----

---- ¡Si, y los malvaviscos! -----

---- ¡Malvaviscos! ---- chillaron ambas.

Sakura miraba nerviosa, desde el carrito, a sus amigas mientras cada una a un lado del carro tomaba cosas y las metían con la misma rapidez que se les venía otra cosa a la mente. Cada que tomaban un articulo, los ojos les brillaban como estrellitas.

---- ¡¿Dónde están las fresas con crema?! ----

----_ Dios mío, pareciera que el lugar de una tengo dos embarazadas_ ----Pensó la Uchiha con una sonrisa nerviosa---- Emm, chicas ¿No creen que ya fue suficiente? ----

---- ¿Tú crees? ---- preguntó Alexis inocentemente.

---- _Hai_. Además, ya es tarde. Tenemos que apurarnos si no queremos que atardezca antes de llegar al lago ----

---- mmm, _Ok_. Voy por Hinata. ¡Hina, ya vamos! ----

Alexis camino hasta la pelinegra que se encontraba aferrada a los estantes donde se suponía deberían estar las bolsas de nachos.

---- ¡No, es injusto! ¡Yo quería _nachos_! ¡_Maldito_ supermercado! ¡Mis _nachos_! ----

---- Ya Hina, déjalo. ¡Hinata, no insultes a la cámara! ----

Sakura abrió los ojos y se acercó corriendo hacia Alexis quien jalaba a la Uzumaki por la mano, mientras esta miraba furiosa a la camarita de seguridad.

---- ¡Ya van a ver, los voy a demandar! ¡¿Por qué _carajos _no tienen más?! ¡Esto es injusto! ---- de repente se puso a llorar---- ¿Acaso pido mucho? ¡Son solo unos _malditos_ _nachos_! ¿No le pueden dar eso a una mujer frustrada y embarazada? ¿¡Porque, porque!? ----Sus ojos volvieron a ser dos llamaradas de fuego---- ¡Yo les voy a decir porque! ¡Porque son un supermercado incompetente! ¿Y saben qué? ¡¡¡No tienen nada de _súper_!!! ----

---- ¡Ya Hinata, entiende, no hay y no va a ver! ---- dijo Alexis arrastrándola, Sakura fue por el carrito y empezó a empujarlo con fuerza ya que estaba atiborrado de _chucherías_. Hinata seguía viendo hacia la cámara mientras era jalada.

---- ¡_Nachooossss_! ¡Esto…esto...! ¡¡¡¡ESTO ES LA _ALEMANIA NAZI_!!!! ¡Volveré, se los juro y si no hay _nachos_ más le vale que tengan con que defenderse, revendedores de _tianguis_! _(8) _----

La gente que estaba en el pasillo miraba sorprendidos a las tres muchachas, Sakura estaba roja de vergüenza, Alexis suspiró y bajo la cabeza y Hinata seguía con dos charcos de agua en sus ojos aperlados.

---- ¡¡_NACHOSSS_!!! -----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡Elie, cálmate! ¡Por favor! ----

Itachi Uchiha hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por calmar a la pequeña. Tenía a Elie sobre la alfombra, con cientos de juguetes a su alrededor, el pelinegro estaba de cuclillas mostrándole un oso, pero en lugar de calmarse la pequeña soltaba chillidos estruendosos.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras una pequeña vena empezaba a formarse sobre su cien.

---- ¡Mira, mira al oso! ---- Elie empezó a suspirar rápidamente mientras una lagrimita escapaba ---- ¡Eso mira!, el señor oso te quiere saludar. ¡Hola, Elie! ---- Itachi sonrió nerviosamente y con una gota en la nuca. Elie solo lo miró fijamente y en un santiamén regreso al llanto. Itachi bajo la mirada mientras un aura negra empezaba a rodearlo.

---- Acéptalo ya, eres un fracaso ----

---- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tu, _Baka_? ----

---- Yo no la hice llorar ----

---- ¡Pues tampoco has ayudado mucho! ----

---- No eres el más indicado para decir eso, Itachi ----

Ambos hermanos se miraron desafiantemente. Era como si en unos segundos, los rayos fueran a aparecer en su duelo de miradas. De repente, los Uchiha dejaron su duelo al notar que los llantos de Elie habían cesado.

---- ¡Ja, lo logré! ---- dijo Itachi viendo a su hermano con el signo de _"paz"_ ---- ¿Decías, _Otöto_? ----

Sasuke cerró los ojos, de nuevo.

---- No creo que hayas sido tú ---- dijo apuntando al frente ---- ¿Ves? Ni eso eres capaz ----

Itachi cayó completamente derrotado al suelo, al ver la causa de la repentina alegría de Elie. Sakura estaba frente a ellos parpadeando desconcertada, mientras la pequeña daba pequeños gemidos producto del arduo llanto y aplaudía por la llegada de su madre.

---- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ---- Miró a su hija que tenía los ojos rojos---- ¿Elie? ¿Estaba llorando? ---- se acercó a su bebe y la cargó---- ¿Qué te paso, hermosa? ---- Sakura miró de mala gana a los dos chicos---- ¿Qué le hicieron? ---- Sasuke desvió la mirada y apuntó a Itachi quien ahora estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y con el oso sobre su cara ---- ¿Itachi? ----

El pelinegro alzó la mano y la movió.

---- Mejor no preguntes ---- dijo Alexis entrando y acercándose a Sakura mientras esquivaba los juguetes---- Esa es su fase de _macho deprimido_. Sospecho que su ego ha sido bajado de la cima hasta menos uno ----

---- Hmp ----

---- Bueno, bueno; no hay porque hacer tanto drama. Elie-_Chan_ está muy pequeña, es normal que los bebes lloren por cualquier cosa ---- Sakura movió su brazo haciendo dar a la niña unos pequeños saltitos ---- ¿_Ne_, Elie? ¿Le has hecho pasar mal rato a Itachi? ----La pequeña sonrió---- Supongo que sí ----

Alexis se hincó y tomó un fierro cerca de la chimenea con el que empezó a picar a su novio.

---- ¡Soy un fracaso! ---- dijo Itachi apretando el oso contra su cara---- ¡He perdido mi encanto! ----

---- ¿Cuándo lo tuviste? ---- preguntó Sasuke arqueando la ceja---- Hmp, de todos modos no eres bueno ni siquiera para calmar a un bebé ----

---- ¡_Kami-Sama_! ¿Es esto una señal? ----

---- ¡Sasuke! No seas malo con tu hermano. ¿No ves que la ha pasado mal? ---- Sasuke soltó un monosílabo y la pelirrosa infló los cachetes---- Pues bien, _señor increíble_. Demuéstranos lo que tú eres capaz de hacer ---- Sakura esquivó los juguetes y se acercó hasta su esposo ---- Extiende los brazos ----

---- ¿_Nani_? _(9)_ ----

---- Que extiendas los brazos, Uchiha ---- Sasuke desconcertado obedeció. Sakura le entregó a Elie---- Tú encárgate de ella por al menos, los próximos tres días. Y no arremedes ----Dijo, cuando noto que el planeaba hacerlo---- Si Itachi no pudo, supongo que tu sí. ¿_Ne_, Sa-su-ke-_Kun_? ----

Itachi apartó el muñeco sorprendido.

---- ¿Qué...? ¡Lexi, no estoy muerto ya deja de picarme! ----

---- _Gomen ne_ ----Dijo rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua---- La tentación me incitó ----

---- ¡Estas loca Sakura! ----Sasuke le intentó devolver a la niña pero Sakura cruzó los brazos---- Bien. Si eso es lo quieres, te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer. Oh, bueno, aunque _**eso**_ ya lo sabes ----Sonrió con malicia----

Sakura se sonrojó.

---- ¿Qué estas...? ¡Tú! Es decir, yo... ----

Itachi se había sentado y los miraba analíticamente, Alexis se llevó las dos manos a la boca.

---- ¡Sakura-antes-Haruno-ahora-Uchiha! ¿Qué no me has contado? ---- se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirrosa y la tomó por los hombros.

---- ¿_Nani_? ¡_Ara_! _(10)_ ---- Sakura estaba sudando mares mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez más roja---- ¿No creen que de repente hace mucho calor? ----Comenzó a abanicarse y a alejarse mientras veía a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa---- ¡Miren la hora! ¿No se nos hace tarde? ¡La comida! ¡Voy por la comida! ¡_Sayooo_! ----Dijo para luego salir corriendo como torpedo.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Definitivamente esa semana sería interesante.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿¡QUE TU HICISTE QUE, UZUMAKI?! ----

Hinata estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, hacía unos minutos que las chicas la habían dejado en casa. Estaba de lo más amena platicando con su marido cuando el rubio le soltó de golpe que le había dicho todo a Neji. Naruto no podía cargar con la conciencia de haber cometido tal falta, así que terminó por decirle, aunque claro, se le olvido el insignificante detalle de que las hormonas de su esposa estaba en revolución y debería haber sabido que un simple "_Sumimasen, Hinata-chan. ¡Suki da yo!" (11) _no le bajaría la bipolaridad a su esposa.

---- ¡ESTAS MÁS QUE FRITO, _BAKA_! ----

---- ¡Tranquila, Hinata-_Chan_! ---- Naruto tenía gotas de sudor en la frente y, con sonrisa nerviosa iba caminando hacia atrás---- No es bueno para tú salud alterarte ----

---- ¿¡POR CAUSA DE QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTOY ASÍ? ----Hinata empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras veía amenazadora a su marido. Empezó a inhalar y exhalar---- Los elotes no tienen _mais_, los elotes no tiene _mais_, los elotes no tienen _mais_... ----La pelinegra comenzó murmurar mientras respiraba.

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido.

---- ¿Qué...qué es eso? ----

---- ¿Eh?...Lexi-_chan_ me lo enseñó...no preguntes, no estoy de humor para contarte ----Hinata suspiró y se llevó sus manos a sus mejillas---- _¡ikkenai!_ _(12)_ ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ----

---- Descuida, tarde o temprano se iban a tener que ver ----

---- ¡Pero Neji-_NiSan_ no tenía que saberlo!...Naruto-_baka _----Dijo, susurrando lo último---- Será mejor que nos vallamos, ya veré con las chicas cómo resolvemos esto ----Empezó a salir y Naruto hizo ademán de seguirla---- No. Aún no te perdono, Uzumaki Naruto. Mantente alejado al menos 40 metros de mí, gracias ----

Hinata salió dejando al rubio con la quijada hasta el suelo.

---- ¡HINATA-_CHAAAAAAN_! NO LES DIGAS, NO QUIERO QUE LEXI Y SAKU-_CHAN_ ME COCICEN VIVO ----Salió tras su esposa desesperado---- ¡HINATA-_CHAAAAAN_!----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¡_Achú_! ----Estornudaron al mismo tiempo Alexis y Sakura.

---- ¿Están bien? -----

---- _Hai_, Aiko-_San_. _Arigato_ por la comida ----Dijo tomando el canasto que la mujer les ofrecía---- Y por arreglar las cosas de Elie ----

---- No hay problema ----Aiko estaba junto a las demás chicas del servicio---- Diviértanse mucho, por favor ----Dijo haciendo una reverencia una vez que los jóvenes estuvieron debajo de los escalones.

Los chicos hicieron una reverencia y empezaron a caminar hacia la camioneta negra.

---- ¡Diviértete mucho, Beba-_Chan_! ----Dalia alzaba la mano enérgicamente---- ¡me traen lindos recuerdos!... ¡_Ite_! _(13) _¿Por qué me pega, Ai-_San_? ----Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

---- Por favor, se más respetuosa ----

Sakura sonrió.

---- No te preocupes, Dalia-_Chan_. No me olvidaré te traerte unos lindos _suvenires (14) _----

---- ¿De verdad? ----Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción---- ¡_Sugoi_! ¡Buena _onda_, Sakura! ----Aiko la miró amenazadora---- _Okay_, _Okay._ Me callo ----

---- Bien ----Dijo Itachi cerrando la cajuela---- ¡Vámonos! ---- Sasuke le aventó las llaves a su hermano, quien las agarró en el aire. Ambos se subieron en la parte de adelante, Sasuke aún con Elie en los brazos que llevaba un hermoso vestidito rojo. Las chicas se subieron en la parte de atrás, primero Alexis.

---- ¡Hasta el viernes! ----Dijo Sakura antes de subirse.

---- ¡_Gambatte ne_! _(15)_ ----Dijeron las jóvenes viendo partir el carro, Aiko solo alzó la mano efusivamente.

En ese mismo instante un _jaguar_ azul se estacionó en frente de la mansión.

---- Justo a tiempo ----Murmuró Aiko suspirando. Agarró fuerzas y forzó una sonrisa---- Bienvenida, Yamanaka-_San_ ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos en la carretera, Itachi iba golpeando ligeramente el volante al compás de la música mientras la cantaba. Sasuke tenía apoyado su brazo en la ventilla y la barbilla en su mano mientras en el otro brazo iba Elie siguiendo al Uchiha Mayor con aplausos. Sakura miraba por la ventana absorta en sus pensamientos y Alexis iba checando un mensaje de texto por su celular, y no parecían buenas noticias porque una venita estaba sobre su cien.

---- _I´ll be there for you when the rain start to pour, I´ll be there four you cause you there for me toooo (16) _----

Sasuke tomó un lapicero de la guantera y lo colocó en su cuello mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Elie lo miraba sonriendo.

---- No aprecias la buena música, Sa-su-_chan_ ----

---- No es la música eres tú, I-ta-_chan_ ----Dejó el lapicero donde estaba---- Si querías matarnos, solo dilo pero ¡Ya no cantes! ----

---- Ambos no saben de música ----Alexis se estiró para cambiar el track del disco---- ¡Esta si es música! _Hey, hey you, you I' don't like your Girlfriend, no way, no way that´s not a secret... __(16).----_

Ambos Uchiha abrieron los ojos como vidrios rotos. ¿Tenían que aguantar eso?

----_ ¡Noooooooooo!_ ---- ambos hermanos sentían que morían en vida.

---- ¡Quita esa _estupidez_! ----

---- Por primera vez, pienso lo mismo _Otöto_ ------Dijo poniendo su dedo sobre el botón del estéreo.

---- Si lo quitas, hago que no les den sus boletos de fútbol ¿Cuándo es? ¿El domingo? Bueeeeno supongo que tendré que llamar y decir que... ----Itachi quitó su mano y la puso sobre el volante---- Bien, que bueno que nos entendemos...----

---- Te odio...----

---- Yo más, cuñado ----

---- Eres como una _ampolla_, enserio ----

---- Y tú...----

Sakura los miró unos segundos y sonrió ligeramente. Alexis se había acercado y Sasuke estaba prácticamente volteado con Elie sobre sus piernas, la pequeña estaba en medio de los dos y los veían desconcertada pero al cabo de unos instantes empezó a sonreír.

Sakura hubiera deseado que todo fuera realidad, estar casada con ese hombre por amor y no por un acuerdo. Definitivamente, no le molestaría vivir esta vida el resto de la suya, se acostumbraría inmediatamente y sin duda alguna sería feliz hasta el último de sus días.

Alexis y Sasuke dejaron de discutir, la rubia regreso a su celular y Sasuke volvió a su antigua posición. Sakura sonrió una vez más y volvió a la ventana.

----_ niños..._ ----De repente, abrió los ojos sorprendida---- ¿¡E...e…ese es Naruto?! ----Vio a Alexis.

---- ¿Lleva una venda alrededor de la cara y un _chichón_? ----preguntó Alexis sin quitarle la mirada a su móvil.

----S-si ----

---- Ah, entonces sí ----

Sakura volvió a ver por la ventana. A lado de ellos iban los Uzumaki, Naruto iba manejando y, como su hermana había dicho, llevaba una venda alrededor de la cabeza con una bolsa de Hielo en esta y un chicón asomaba bajo este.

Hinata iba de copiloto comiendo unas papas mientras Neji iba atrás con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. La mujer se dio cuenta del carro que estaba a su lado hace que se movió sobre Naruto y saludó con la mano.

---- ¡Sakura, Lexi! ¡Holaaaa! ----

---- Ho...la ----Sakura aún seguía en estado de Shock. Lexi solo alzó la mano en forma de saludo sin apartar la mirada del móvil.

---- ¡¿No es una gran casualidad?! ----Hinata se arrimó aún más.

Naruto hizo cara de dolor, ya que su esposa prácticamente estaba sobre él y sobre su reciente chichón.

---- Hinata-_Chan_, me duele ----

---- No me importa, _bocón_ ----

---- ¿Qué pasa? ---- preguntó Sakura---- ¿Por qué esta tan irritada, Hina? ----

---- ¡Oh!, ¿No lo sabes? ----Dijo Alexis metiendo su celular a su bolso---- El _inútil_ se fue de bocazas, le dijo a Neji lo de Ten-_Chan_ ----

---- ¡¿Qué?! ----A Sakura le empezó a saltar el ojo y una vena---- ¡Itachi! ¡Adelántate un poco! ----

---- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ----

Sakura se estiró y se acercó a él, tenía una mirada de miedo.

---- Tu solo... ¡Adelanta el _maldito_ auto! ----

---- _Ha-Hai_ ----

Una vez que la camioneta Uchiha estuvo ligeramente delante de los Uzumaki, Sakura corrió a la ventana y se asomó quedando justo frente a Naruto.

---- ¿QUÉ TIENES EN ESA CABEZA, _BOCÓN INUTIL? _----Naruto empezó a sudar---- ¡HAS ARRUINADO TODO, ELOTE _BAKAMON_! ----

---- _Gomen ne_, Sakura-_Chan_ ¡pero, por favor! ¡NO ME HAGAS CALDO! ----

---- ¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos, _inútil_! ----

Sakura volvió a sentarse y suspiró enojada, todos adentro estaba con una gota en la cabeza al igual que los del carro vecino.

---- Ahora, tengo que hacer un nuevo plan..._Kuso_ ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Tardaron en promedio unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a la entrada del Lago, la verdad nadie llevó la cuenta. Sasuke e Itachi seguían con su "amena" charla de hermanos, Elie seguía haciendo bucitos con la boca, Alexis había dejado su celular para leer una revista que llevaba en su bolso y Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo cocinar a Naruto como para siquiera notar que el carro avanzaba.

Como si un _deja vú_ o alguna fuerza sobre natural la llámese, Sakura dejó a un lado sus pensamientos de verdugo para alzar su cabeza a frente y divisar aquel gran portón que hacía diez años no veía. La gran reja negra con el título **"**_**Aiko No Mizumi**_**, Bienvenidos" **le hizo desenterrar recuerdos empolvados en lo más profundo de su mente.

Sakura tragó saliva.

----_ Sé fuerte, Sakura ----_

Atravesaron el gran portón y se adentraron al _Club_, era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, era mucho más grande y se notaba que habían construido nuevas cosas pero la esencia era la misma. Sakura pudo jurar que había empezado a temblar y sentir mariposas en el estomago.

---- No te preocupes ----Dijo Alexis en un susurro sin apartar la vista de lo que leía---- No solo tú tienes miedo ----

Sakura la miró al mismo tiempo que Alexis subió su mirada.

---- Enfrentémoslo juntas, ¿Si? ----Sonrió pero la pelirrosa pudo notar que estaba llena de tristeza---- Arriba el ánimo ----

---- _Hai_ ----Susurró---- Animo...----

Itachi y Sasuke quedaron en silencio, por dentro ellos también tenían sentimientos encontrados. Aunque hubieran pasado ya varios años, era cierto que no ninguno había pisado ese sitio en mucho tiempo y no era porque no quisieran si no porque eso significaría desenterrar muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

Pero, ahora, estaban ahí. Tendrían que sacar fuerza de su interior para afrontar a aquellos fantasmas que amenazaban con derrumbar el mundo que cada uno había logrado crear tras las heridas de sus almas; ¿Los recuerdos impedirían que disfrutasen de su tiempo? O quizás ¿Juntos lograrían enterrar ese pasado? No lo sabían, lo único que si podían afirmar era que, con dolor o sin él lucharían por recobrar el tiempo perdido y pasar esa semana como una familia, como la familia que llegaron a ser en su juventud.

A los pocos minutos de atravesar el gran portón, Itachi encontró espacio en el estacionamiento; Apagó el motor y suspiró antes de salir, Sasuke lo imitó y con cuidado bajo del carro junto a Elie y la pañalera de esta. Ambos hermanos Uchiha abrieron la puerta de sus respectivas mujeres, Alexis bajó sonriendo y depositando un beso en la mejilla de su novio, luego ambos se dirigieron a la cajuela para bajar las cosas.

Sakura se quedó pensativa unos momentos, se viró dispuesta a bajar pero solo pudo asentar sus pies en el suelo porque de repente quedó sumida en la nada. Sasuke la miró entre preocupado y comprensivo, él entendía en esos instantes lo que ella sentía, para él tampoco era fácil volver al lugar de su infancia.

El balbuceo de Elie hizo que su madre alzara la vista topándose con sus orbes verdes para luego enfrentarse con una oscura mirada de aquellos ojos negros que en su juventud la volvieron loca; Se miraron unos segundos, ninguno decía nada, no hacía falta hablar para descifrar lo que se querían decir el uno al otro, en ese momento la fortaleza de uno era el otro..."_Ganbare_" _(17)._

El sonido del carro de Naruto hizo a Sakura romper el juego de miradas para dirigir su vista al carro de su amigo, suspiró y tomó la mano que su marido le ofrecía. Al momento de pararse, Sasuke se acercó a su oído.

---- ¿Todo bien? ----Susurró para ella.

---- Si ----Dijo mientras asentía---- ¿Vamos? ----Le sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del carro.

Sasuke suspiró y bajó la mirada.

---- Que _coña_... ----

Elie puso una manita sobre la mejilla de el pelinegro haciéndole mirarla. Elie parpadeo y luego le sonrió, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos sintiendo como algo se removía dentro de él, era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado ¿Era su idea o...?.

---- ¡_Teme_! ----Naruto se acercó corriendo a su amigo con algunas maletas---- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿No me oías? ----

---- Hmp ----

Naruto parpadeo mirando a Sasuke y luego a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

---- ¡Ja! Nunca creí que te fuera el papel de niñero, ¿A quién le estas haciendo el trabajo? ----

---- _Dobe_... -----

---- ¡_Ne_, Hermanito! ----Alexis se le colgó por el hombro---- ¿A poco no está hermosa la bebé de Sakura-_Chan_? ¿_Ne_? ----

Naruto se volvió de piedra y miró varias veces a Elie y luego a Sasuke.

---- ¡¿Queeeeee?! ---- Todos los que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando al rubio, incluso Sakura, Itachi, Hinata y hasta Neji que tenía los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa ---- ¡No puede ser! ¡Están de broma! ----

---- ¡_Ite_! ----Alexis se separó y se tapó un oído---- No tenias porque gritar. Y no, que yo sepa no es broma ----Se pudo a lado de su cuñado---- Elie-_Chan_ es la hija de Sakura-_Chan_ y Sasukito-_Baka_ ----

El mencionado se sobresaltó un poco pero luego volvió a la calma y sonrió ligeramente de lado.

---- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Sakura-_chan_! ¿Por qué? ----Sakura lo miró mientras subía una ceja y sonrió---- T.T ¡Ahora si estamos perdidos! ----

---- Hmp, no seas _llorica_, _Dobe_ ----Dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a las cabañas.

---- ¡_Oe_! ¡Espera! ----Dijo dándole alcancé. Ambos empezaron a caminar mientras Naruto le decía cosas a las que Sasuke le tomaba poca importancia.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- ¿Estas bien? ----Preguntó Itachi a Sakura mientras le daba una canasta.

---- Si, no te preocupes. ¿Tú lo estas? ----

---- Claro ----

---- ¡Tranquila, Sakura-_Chan_! ----Dijo Alexis tomándola de los hombros---- Todos estamos aquí, ¿_Ne_? ----

---- Si, Sakura ----Dijo Hinata acercándose junto a Neji que llevaba unas cuantas maletas de bolsa colgadas a los hombros ---- Solo piensa en Di-ver-tir-te ----

---- Bien ¡_Ikuze_! _(18)_ ----Dijo Alexis alzando el puño hacia el cielo mientras en la otra tenía una bolsa colgada al hombro y otras más en la mano---- ¡En marcha! ----

Itachi agarró a su novia por los hombros con unas maletas en la otra mano y empezaron a caminar, Hinata los siguió de cerca al igual que Neji. Sakura terminó de cerrar la cajuela y tomó una pequeña bolsa que puso sobre la canasta. Delante de ella pudo notar como Neji iba algo cabizbajo así que camino ligeramente más rápido y le dio alcance.

---- ¿_Daijoubu ka, _Neji_-Kun_? _(19)_ ----Preguntó una vez a su lado.

---- _Hai_ ----Susurró él, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos---- _Daijoubu_ ----

---- _Ne_, _Gomenasai_ por no decirte lo de Ten-_Chan _----Miró al cielo---- _Demo_...ella siempre ha sido muy temperamental y no sé... ----Sonrió para ella----... creo que si lo sabía se iba a poner histérica, ¿Ya sabes? Imagino su cara ¡Como la de _Hulk_! ¿Recuerdas como se ponía antes? ----

---- ¿_Doushite_? _(20)_ ----Susurró Neji en lo bajo mientras se detenía apretando con fuerza la correa de las maletas, con sus manos.

---- ¿Eh? ---- Sakura de detuvo para ver, unos centímetros atrás, a el Hyuuga con la cabeza baja. Quedó frente a él.

---- ¿¡_Doushite_!? ----

---- Neji, lo siento. No pensé que lo fueras a tomar así, enserio ----Se acercó a él, paso la canasta a una sola mano y lo tomó del brazo---- Disculpa que no te hayamos dicho nada ----

---- No es eso ----Dijo alzando la mirada, una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, pensó Sakura---- Es... ----Suspiró---- La verdad, ya no sé que es ----

---- ¿Tan mal están las cosas? ----

---- Tan mal las hice yo, mejor dicho ----Desvió la mirada---- No tiene caso que la hayan convencido de venir, no me quiere ver ni en pintura ----

---- ¡Que no decaiga el ánimo! ¡No te preocupes! ----Neji la miró con la ceja alzada---- Yo estoy aquí y te prometo que voy a ayudarte a que estén bien. ¿Te olvidas que soy el Cupido oficial de _Aiko No Mizumi_? ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¿Confías en mí? ----

Neji seguía mirándola incrédulo.

---- Oh, Vamos. ¿Qué pierdes dejándome intentarlo? ----

---- Nada, supongo ----

---- ¡Genial! ---- Tomó a Neji por el brazo y lo hizo caminar junto a ella a un paso rápido.

---- ¡Es-espera! ----

---- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Al mal camino darle prisa! ----

---- ¬¬ Es al mal paso… ----

---- Bueno, bueno. Tú me entendiste ----Sonrió contenta---- ¡Vaaaaaamooooossss! ----Dijo empezando a correr.

---- ¡SA-SAKURA! ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó junto a Neji a la gran casa, solo pudo dejar la canasta en el suelo y abrir los ojos sorprendida, y es que el vestíbulo de aquella cabaña era enorme, como si se tratase de un hotel –y eso que era una casa -. Tenía dos grandes escalones a los lados y un pasillo que las unía, desde la entrada podía ver la sala en la cual, tenias que bajar unos pequeños escalones de madera. Toda la cabaña tenía toques de madera y pino, como toda caballa debía de ser.

Alexis e Itachi estaban en el pasillo de arriba, apoyados en el barandal. Hinata miraba entusiasmada una pintura mientras Sasuke, a su lado, sostenía a una Elie muy entusiasmada con los dibujos de dicha pintura. Naruto estaba recargado en el barandal de la escalera de la izquierda mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

---- ¡_Sugoi_! ----Exclamó Sakura mirando la araña del techo---- ¡Este lugar es fantástico! ----

Recargado en la pared, Neji aún trataba de recuperar el aliento.

---- ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-_Chan_? ----Preguntó Alexis---- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! ----Empezó a bajar las escaleras del lado derecho---- Como el propósito era pasar unas vacaciones juntos, en lugar de irse cada quien a su cabaña pensé que era mejor estar todos en una sola. No había que pensar mucho, si se trata de espacio la Cabaña Uchiha es la mejor ----

---- ¿_Nani_? ----Preguntó algo sorprendida----_ oh, es cierto. Si no mal recuerdo esta es..._ ----Miró a Sasuke que tenía la mirada algo vacía y luego alzó la cara para ver a Itachi que, apoyado en el barandal, veía nostálgico hacia cierto punto ----_ la casa de Sasuke-Kun e Itachi_ ----

---- Bueeeeno, ya que estamos aquí ¿Desempacamos? ----

---- ¡No sin mí! ---- Temari apareció por la puerta con una bebe entre sus brazos. Detrás de ella venia Gaara con una maleta y el niño, Shikamaru corrió con peor suerte ya que venía balanceando una pila de pesadas maletas.

---- ¡Temari! ----Dijeron las chicas a coro.

---- ¡Hola, Hola! ----

---- ¡Dios mio! ¡Mira a esos dos! ----Dijo Alexis acercándose a la rubia, y haciéndole muecas a la bebe---- ¡Estan bien grandes! ----Fue hacia Gaara y jugó con el niño---- ¡Tanto tiempo! ---

---- Los viste la semana pasada, _cariño _----Dijo Itachi terminando de bajar las escaleras, se acercó junto a Naruto.

---- Si, pero los bebés crecen muy rápido ----

Todos sonrieron nerviosos ante la mirada asesina que Alexis le enviaba a su novio.

---- Hey, Sakura ----Llamó la Nara---- Tú aún no los conoces ---- Señaló a la bebé---- Esta es mi niña, Mitsuko y él...----Señaló al niño---- Es mi bebé, Daisuke ----

---- ¡_Kawaii_!, son una dulzura Tema-_Chan_ ----

---- ¡Presume tu también, Sakura! ¡Tú nena es la belleza encarnada! ----

---- No es para tanto, Lexi ----Se acercó a Sasuke y señaló a la pelinegra---- Bien, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara. Esta es mi bebé, Elie ----La pequeña sonrió y aplaudió al escuchar su nombre, todos sonrieron ante ese gesto.

---- ¡Pero si es un dulce! ----Dijo Temari acercándose---- Mucho gusto, Elie-_Chan_ ---- la mencionada parpadeo y luego miró a Mitsuko, le sonrió y con la manito se estiró hasta tocarle la mejilla. Mitsuko sonrió y le tomo de la mano, ambas bebes empezaron a balbucear.

---- Creo que van a ser muy buenas amigas ----Dijo Hinata.

Elie miró atrás y noto a Daisuke algo escondido en el pecho de su tío. Elie se estiró y Gaara se acercó hasta Sasuke, una vez cerca Elie tomó con las dos manos la cara de Daisuke, esté se sobresalto al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y se escondía a un más en Gaara.

Todos soltaron unas risas.

---- Creo que Elie-_Chan_ va a ser muy popular con los chicos ----Dijo Naruto.

---- Cierra la boca, _Dobe_ ----

---- _Ne_, ¿_Papi_ está celoso? ----Respondió dándole unos codazos---- Descuida, no dejaremos que nadie se le acerque a excepción de Naruto-_Junior_ ----

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Sasuke.

---- ¿Qué estupideces dices, _Baka_? ----

---- Si, si, tu sabes. Como somos mejores amigos, es obvio que también seremos familia ----Cerró los ojos mientras asentía fervientemente---- _Hai, Hai_. Los Uzumaki y los Uchiha... ¡_Ite_! ----Se llevó la mano a la cabeza---- ¡_Maldito Teme_! ¿¡Porque me pegas!? ----

---- ¿Será porque dices puras _estupideces_? ----

---- ¡Ya estuvo! No quiero que la primera palabra de mis niños sea algo cercano a _I-d-i-o-t-a_ ----Dijo Temari tapándole los oídos a Mitsuko---- Si eso pasa juró que me las cobraré caro ----

---- Bueno, bueno. ¿Empezamos a desempacar, _please_? ----Preguntó Alexis empezando a subir las escaleras.

---- _Hai_ ---- Susurraron todos.

-

-

-

-

* * *

La mujer castaña se bajó del taxi en el estacionamiento, le pagó al taxista y este se fue. Una vez sola suspiro, empezó a caminar mientras arrastraba sus maletas. Camino mientras pasaba por una camioneta negra, cuando ya estaba a unos metros lejos se detuvo y lentamente retrocedió de espaldas hasta quedar frente a la camioneta.

Miró las placas minuciosamente mientras se inclinaba.

---- Así que... ya están aquí ----Sonrió y se enderezó ---- ¿Cómo serán? ----

Empezó a caminar, de nuevo.

---- Pronto lo averiguaré ----

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Los chicos empezaron a subir las escaleras para desempacar, pero el repentino sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo a todos voltear.

No podían divisar muy bien a la persona por la luz que daba de lleno, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon y una voz algo chillona retumbo el lugar.

---- ¡_Otosan_! _(21)_ ----

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí con signos de interrogación.

---- ¡_Otosan_! ----

Una pequeña de niña de cabello castaño cortó con unas diminutas colitas, de ojos chocolate, tez clara y con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba parada en el umbral del recibidor.

---- ¡_Otosan_! ----

---- ¿Avril? ----Dijo Neji algo confundido.

---- ¡Avril, ya te dije que no te alejes de mí! ----Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño con un hermoso niño de cabello castaño no demasiado claro ni oscuro y de ojos castaños, pero un castaño hermoso muy claro, como miel, entró a la casa, puso una mano sobre sus caderas y miró enojada a la niña----. ¡Avril Nanami Hyuuga Ama, no vuelvas a hacer eso!... ----

---- Lo siento, _Kaasan (22)_ peo... ----La niña inspeccionó el lugar con su mirada y, al detenerse en las escaleras, la sonrisa se le iluminó ---- ¡_Otosan_! ----

La mujer dirigió la mirada hacia el punto donde veía a su pequeña y enmudeció al chocar con esos ojos aperlados.

---- Ten-Ten ----Susurró Neji.

Ten-Ten Ama estaba en la puerta con el rostro de lleno de sorpresa, la pequeña castaña de años atrás ya no existía, si bien antes tenía su cabello oculto en unos chongos y la vestimenta casi de un niño, ahora era toda una verdadera mujer con su cabello suelto y un atuendo muy femenino.

---- ¿Qué haces...? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ----

---- ¡_Otosan_! ---- La pequeña corrió y subió las escaleras hasta aferrarse a las piernas de Neji quien paso una mano por su pequeña espalda, aun sorprendido ---- ¡Te o dije, _Okaasan_, _Otosan _etaba quí! ---La niña se aferró aun más a su padre---- _Otosan_, te estañé mucho, mucho. ¿Me estañaste? ----Miró a su padre con dulces ojos.

Neji se hincó hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazó.

---- Claro que sí, Avril ----

Los demás aún estaban procesando la información y se mantenían al margen de la situación.

---- ¿Qué haces aquí? ----Nadie se había dado cuenta de que la chica había llegado a las escaleras y estaba frente a Neji, el bebé comenzó a sonreír al ver a su padre.

Neji dejó de abrazar a su hija y se paró tomándola de la mano. Miró a su hijo en brazos de su esposa.

---- Taichi... ----Susurró.

---- No se supone que tú debas estar aquí ----

---- Ten-Ten, por favor ----

---- ¡Oh, no me vengas con eso! ¡Respóndeme, ahora! ----

----_ esto está mal_ ----Pensó Sakura viendo como Avril se aferraba a su Padre y miraba algo confusa a Ten-Ten ----_ Muy, muy mal_ ----

Sakura miró a sus amigas y vio como estas asentían, estaban pensando igual o al menos entendían lo que pasaba. Sakura se movió para acercarse a Neji y Ten-Ten pero Sasuke la detuvo del brazo.

---- ¿Qué haces, Sasuke? ----Susurró.

---- ¿Qué haces tú, Sakura? Esto no es asunto tuyo, no te metas ----

---- Pues tampoco es asunto de los pequeños ----Sasuke miró a Avril y Taichi y pareció comprender---- Si no hacemos algo lo podrán lamentar, ahora, ¿Puedo? ----Dijo mirando su brazo, Sasuke asintió y la soltó delicadamente.

---- ¡No me salgas con excusas! Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar aquí ni me aparezco ----

---- _Kaasan _---- susurró Avril sin entender porque sus padres gritaban tanto.

---- ¡No empieces con la discusión, tranquilízate! ---- dijo Neji mirándola desesperadamente.

---- ¡Yo empiezo lo que quiero Hyuuga, tu no me vas a decir que hacer! ¡Eres un...!----

---- ¡Ten-Ten! ¡Ya basta! ----La castaña dirigió su mirada a la chica que estaba al lado de su marido---- No se cuales sean sus problemas pero no involucren a los niños. ¿No te das cuenta? Los estas asustando ----

---- ¿Sakura? ----Preguntó algo sorprendida para luego mirar a su hija que estaba escondida tras su padre.

---- _Kaasan_... ----susurró débilmente. Ten-Ten miró a su hijo que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

---- Y-Yo ----

---- No es el mejor momento para el reencuentro pero, me da gusto volver a verte ----Dijo Sakura quedando frente a su amiga---- Ahora, lo mejor será que todos nos instalemos luego tendrán tiempo de hablar ¿Si? ----Ten-Ten se quedó un momento callada---- _Onegai_... _(23)_ ----

Ten-Ten asintió débilmente.

---- Bien, vamos ---- Tomó a Ten-Ten por los hombros y empezaron a subir.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de que la tensión se hubiera calmado pero antes de que pudieran cantar victoria, una silueta se asomó por la puerta.

---- ¿Hola? ----

---- ¡Y ahora qué! ¿_Osama Bin Laden_? ----Dijo Naruto al momento que todos volteaban.

Un silenció inundo la cabaña Uchiha, frente a ellos estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño largo. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y sus facciones eran las de una hermosa mujer, sumió la agarradera de sus maletas y al enderezarse se quitó los lentes dejando ver unos hermosos orbes castaños claros tirando a un tono amarillo. Sonrió abiertamente.

---- _Konichiwa_ ---- Dijo Sonriendo.

Los hombres de aquella habitación eran los más sorprendidos, era como si de repente estuvieran conteniendo el aire. Las mujeres solo miraban confusas a la fémina que tenían enfrente.

---- Tú... ----Susurraron los hombres a excepción de Itachi que solo sonreía.

---- ¿Quién es ella? ----Preguntó en un susurró Temari.

---- No lo sé ----Contestó Alexis a su lado---- Pero, algo me dice que esto no es nada bueno... ----Dijo mientras ellas miraban como los chicos empezaron a sonreírle a la recién llegada

La mujer sonreía abiertamente, se veía tan feliz...

_Como en aquella foto._

-

-

-

-

-

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

¡¡WwWwOoOoLlLlAaAaSsSs!!

Tanto tiempo, ¿Ne?

Más despejada, con un peso menos encima dado que ya estoy de vacaciones y que gracias a _Kami-Sama _y a mis cansadas neuronas, ¡pude ser aceptada en la preparatoria! ¡Ahora estoy a un paso más cerca de convertirme en Chef! Aunque, desgraciadamente, no tengo muchas vacaciones ya que el 6 y 7 de Agosto tengo unos cursos de introducción en la _Prepa_ y ya, el 10 de Agosto, entro a clases normales, se pasaron ¿No creen?...lo sé yo igual no me la creía y lo peor de todo es que me han separado de mi mejor amiga, ya que a ella le toco en la tarde y a mí en la mañana, eso me tiene con el autoestima en picada. En fin, se que algún día iba a pasar eso, lo sé pero hacerse a la idea es algo _mero _complicado, ¿Ya saben?

Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que este fic es mi bebé, así que digamos que es al que más tiempo y empeño le dedico... es al que estudio más minuciosamente y tengo que exprimir más mis neuronas; Espero no les haya decepcionado y les guste.

Ya se vio aquí algo de los problemas de Neji y Ten-Ten, por lo visto las cosas no están del todo bien y la convivencia durante esa semana será un gran desafío no solo para ellos sino también para la Cupido Sakura. En cuanto Alexis, ¿¡Alguien le puede abrir los ojos!? Creo que la mayoría ya sabe lo que le pasa, menos ella...Uzumaki es, después de todo. Gaara anda algo en las nubes ¿Por qué será? ¿y quién es esa mujer que irrumpió en la reunión? O.o ¡Ay caray! ¡Yo si lo sé! n.n y espero no le haya decepcionado la nochecita de Sasuke y Sakura, peor es que, no soy una gran escritora de lemmon solo hice un intento...

En feeeeeen, espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen muchos reviews, eso me va a alegrar mucho y sabré que la matadera de neuronas no fue en vano.

¡Sayooo!

**TRADUCCIÓN:**

_(1) Es una frase Maya. Literalmente significa: "Tú eres yo y yo soy tú"._

_(2) Maternidad Esperanza._

_(3) El biombo es una especie de persiana grande sostenida por dos tubos de fierro. Por lo general está en los consultorios para que los pacientes se pongan la bata del Hospital._

_(4) Es una frase que literalmente significa: "Que no se haga realidad lo que dices"_

_(5) Es una gra serie sobre casos médicos combinada con un humor sarcástico de parte del protagonista._

_(6) Nombre que se le da a la sensación que tienes de haber experimentado algo de nuevo, como cuando haces algo y sientes que ya lo habías hecho antes._

_(7) "Increíble" "grandioso" "Wow" "Asombroso" "Bien"_

_(8) Especie de mercado donde revenden cosas usadas o bien nuevas. Ese es el nombre con el que se le conoce, al menos por aquí._

_(9) "¿Qué?"_

_(10) "¡Oh cielos!" "¿Hum?" "¡oh!"_

_(11) "Lo lamento, Hinata-Chan, ¡Te quiero!"_

_(12) "Oh, no"_

_(13) Expresión de dolor en japonés, como "Auch"._

_(14) Recuerdos que se compran cuando visitas un lugar turístico._

_(15) "¡Buena suerte!"_

_(16) La primera es el tema de la serie "Friends" y la segunda es parte de la canción "GirlFriend" de Avril Lavigne._

_(17) "Animo"_

_(18) "¡Vamos!"_

_(19) "¿Estas bien?" y como respuesta es solamente "Daijoubu"._

_(20)" ¿Por qué?"_

_(21) Papá_

_(22) Mamá_

_(23) "por favor"_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**Lili-Cherry-Uchiha**

**Ai No Kuroi**

**Setsuna 17**

**oOHana-ChanOo**

**LunitaMoon**

**Pololina**

**Enishi-senpai**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**Jesybert**

**.-loli18-.**

**Kellyndrin**

**Black Cronos**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Dayana Uchiha**

**Antotis**

**Mariana14**

**Hikky**

**FershaSparadicE **

(Etto, si me llego el mensaje no te preocupes y claro que te agregaré, no lo dudes)

**KimiiOpz**

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**

**Sakuratrc**

**Marjugagu**

**Tania56**

**Mil gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews, son la pequeña luz que ilumina mi oscura mente…XD….**

_¿Reviews?_

_Recuerden: "El mundo sin locos no es mundo y sin mi... ¡Tampoco!"_

"_Todos podemos alcanzar una estrella, solo es cuestión de dar un pequeño salto"_

_No mas no salten mucho, podrían darse con un satélite o un avión XD._

_Los quiero mucho._

_Besos de napolitano._

_Atte:_

_Esme-Chan Uchiha Tsukino._

_--SuMaSlOcAeScRiToRa—_

_+Dios los __bendiga_


	13. ¿¡Una Uchiha¡?

Disclaimer:

Los personajes del Anime **"Naruto"** no me pertenecen (_¬_¬ Porque __**Kishi-Sama**__ no ha querido_) Tampoco _Uzumaki Alexis_ que pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing-San. **El personaje nuevo que aparecerá en este capítulo es creación de **LunitaMoon.** Solo aquellos nuevos personajes son de mi autoría, tal es el caso de: _Haruno Iris, Elie, Nara Mitsuko y Daisuke, y Hyuuga Avril y Taichi._

¡Mi primera actualización del 2010! :3

-

-

-

-

-

¡Ustedes son Dinamita Kawaii Pura!

Esme-Chan & Inner Produccions

Presentan:

***Padre Por Acuerdo***

**By**_**:**__ Esme-Chan_

_(A.R.U)_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**

* * *

**_

En el capitulo anterior:

_---- Buenos Días ----_

_---- Buenos Días ---- dijo ella casi sin aliento, perdiéndose en su mirada._

_La beso con ternura._

_---- Es un buen día que está a punto de mejorar ----_

_._

_._

_---- Disculpe, ¿Quién habla? ----_

_---- "¡Que malo! ¿Tan rápido me olvidas? Tachi-Chan..." ----_

_El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se despegó del carro por la impresión._

_---- Tú...----_

_._

_._

_Neji alzó la mirada_

_---- No se qué pasó, cuando me di cuenta... ---- desvió la mirada ----... ella ya se había ido ---- suspiró ---- aunque me cueste aceptarlo, la extraño, quisiera tan solo verla un instante hace semanas que no la veo, si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella... ----_

_---- Lo podrás hacer en el lago ---- Naruto sonrió ---- que bueno que ambos van a ir ----_

_Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_---- ¿Ella va a...? ----_

_---- Mierda... ---- susurró._

_._

_._

_---- Nunca nos separaremos, Gaara-Kun ----_

_---- No. ----_

_---- Promételo...nunca nos separaremos, promételo Gaara-Kun ----_

_Gaara…_

_Gaara…_

_-- ¡Hey Gaara! ----_

_El pelirrojo abrió los ojos espantado y se incorporó rápidamente, parpadeo hasta distinguir a su hermana enfrente de él._

_._

_._

_---- ¿Nani? ----_

_---- Que extiendas los brazos, Uchiha ---- Sasuke desconcertado obedeció. Sakura le entregó a Elie---- Tú encárgate de ella por al menos, los próximos tres días. Y no arremedes ----Dijo, cuando noto que el planeaba hacerlo---- Si Itachi no pudo, supongo que tu sí. ¿Ne, Sa-su-ke-Kun? ----_

_._

_._

_Una pequeña de niña de cabello castaño cortó con unas diminutas colitas, de ojos chocolate, tez clara y con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba parada en el umbral del recibidor._

_---- ¡Otosan! ----_

_---- ¿Avril? ----Dijo Neji algo confundido._

_Ten-Ten..._

_._

_._

_---- Tú... ----Susurraron los hombres a excepción de Itachi que solo sonreía._

_---- ¿Quién es ella? ----Preguntó en un susurró Temari._

_---- No lo sé ----Contestó Alexis a su lado---- Pero, algo me dice que esto no es nada bueno... ----Dijo mientras ellas miraban como los chicos empezaron a sonreírle a la recién llegada_

_La mujer sonreía abiertamente, se veía tan feliz..._

_Como en aquella foto._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Capitulo 13: ¿¡Una Uchiha!?: ¡Empieza el Complot!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Toda la cabaña Uchiha estaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral. La hermosa mujer de bucles castaños y ojos de mismo color seguía sonriendo tan abiertamente a los muchachos que, de cierta manera, comenzaba a incomodar a las chicas.

---- ¡Que bueno que ya estas aquí! ----Dijo Itachi, rompiendo el silencio, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba al recibidor.

---- _¿Perdón? ¡¿Queee?!_ ----Inconscientemente, Alexis apretó la correa de su bolso al ver como _SU_ novio abrazaba afectuosamente a la recién llegada.

Tras unos minutos Itachi y la chica terminaron su abrazo, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

---- Créeme, fue muy sencillo ----Dejó de sonreír al fijar su vista en los demás---- ¿Y ustedes que? Viajo de tan lejos ¿y así me reciben? ¿Pasmados y escépticos? ----Puso las manos sobre sus caderas---- Me recibirían mejor en la prisión, ¿Saben? Aunque los macanazos no son lindos, pero, al menos es algo ----

Itachi soltó una carcajada y los demás parecieron despertar de su alucinación.

----- ¡Eres tú, _Dattebayo_! ----Naruto bajó las escaleras rápidamente y envolvió en un abrazo a la castaña---- ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! ----

Ahora, fue el turno de Hinata de abrir los ojos como si las contracciones ya le hubieran llegado.

---- Tranquila ----Susurró Temari tocándole el hombro suavemente mientras Mitsuko hacia una burbuja con su saliva---- _Jo, jo suerte que mi Shika-Kun nunca se alborotaría por una castañita _----

La castaña estaba pasando de un hermoso color claro a un morado intenso, Naruto seguía abrazándola con intensa fuerza.

---- A-a mi tam-también Na-naruto-_Kun_ ----Como pudo se Safo del agarre y tomó oxigeno---- ¡Caramba! Sigues igual de alegre, ¿Ne? ----

Shikamaru se movió tranquilamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

---- Las bienvenidas son muy problemáticas, pero lo pasaré por hoy ----Abrazó a la chica y Temari abrió la quijada hasta el piso ---- bienvenida, de nuevo ---

---- Arigato, Shika-_Chan_ ----

----_ ¿Chan? ¡Ya ni yo lo llamó así!_ ----Temari comenzó a apretar fuertemente el barandal de la escalera, sacándole una gota a las chicas----_ ¡Ya verás hombre problemático...vete despidiendo de tu colección de ajedrez!_ ----

---- Ha sido una gran sorpresa, eso es todo ----Dijo Neji mientras la abrazaba---- Aún sabes como dejarnos sin habla, pequeña ----

Ten-Ten desvió la mirada mientras su hijo la mirada de lado y Avril alzaba una ceja al no saber quien era aquella mujer que su padre abrazaba.

----_ Es un idiota, ya sabia yo que todo era cierto. Maldito Hyuuga no voy a creer nada de lo que me digas_ ----

Sakura miró con tristeza a su amiga y pudo jurar que vio sus ojos cristalizarse.

---- No has cambiado nada ----Susurró Ten-Ten pero Sakura logró escucharlo y alzó la ceja.

----_ ¿Qué pasa? ----_Miró a Neji quien deshacía el abrazo y entrecerró los ojos----_ No, por favor. Que no sea lo que pienso..._----

Sasuke caminó en silencio hacia el alboroto que había comenzado a formarse.

---- Así que a esto te referías ----Dijo viendo fijamente a la chica---- Con lo de que me alegraría de ver a alguien, ¿No, Itachi? ----

---- Podrías decirlo un poco más emocionado, Sasu-_Chan_ ----

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

---- Es bueno volver a verte ----La castaña le sonrió---- Te abrazaría pero... ----Fijó su vista en Elie quien solo parpadeaba desconcertada mientras se aferraba al pecho del Uchiha.

---- ¡Oh, mi dios! ¡Que hermosa! ----Extendió los brazos para tomar a Elie, pero la pequeña se ocultó en el pecho de Sasuke---- Tranquila, Cariño. No te voy a hacer nada, eres muy linda ¿lo sabes, verdad? ----Elie la miró y poco a poco se despegó de Sasuke---- Voy a ser tu nueva amiga ----Ella le sonrió maternalmente y Elie le correspondió. La mujer estiró los brazos y la tomó.

Sakura estaba absorta. Los únicos que había logrado que la niña ganara su confianza tan rápido habían sido los Uchiha, y ahora esa completa extraña.

----_ ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Sasuke le sonríe tan abiertamente? __**¡Que más! ¡Es una buscona! ¡Y Elie no nos ayuda mucho! ¿Segura que es nuestra hija? Nos ha apuñalado por la espalda**__ Cállate, necesito pensar _----

Sakura observó la escena en silencio, las demás chicas estaban igual de sorprendidas, por el hecho de que la bebé haya cedido tan rápido y por que Sakura estaba ahí, calmada, paciente, relajada; porque miraba la escena como si estuviera frente al televisor, y no decía nada.

---- ¿Cómo se llama? -----

---- Elie ----Pronunciaron los hermanos Uchiha.

---- ¿A poco no está linda? ----Preguntó Naruto---- Es increíble que sea hija del _teme_ ----

Sasuke le dio un zape y lo miró fulminantemente. Los demás chicos rieron ante la escena.

La chica miró con una ceja alzada a la niña y luego a Sasuke. Repitió la acción al menos tres veces.

---- ¿Es tu hija, Sasuke? ¿De verdad? ----Todos callaron---- Mmm...Es que, no sé. La verdad si se parecen mucho, demasiado diría yo pero...----Miró a Sasuke---- Vamos, Sasu-_Chan_...----Sonrió---- Esta bebé no es... -----

Desde las escaleras. Sakura se alarmó.

---- Nada comparada a él, lo sabemos ----Interrumpió Itachi, algo nervioso---- Sasuke era más rebelde y maleducado de bebé, nada comparado con Elie. Pero descuida, los genes de Sakura la salvaron, hay que dar gracias que solo se parecen físicamente ----

Sakura suspiró y Sasuke pareció destensarse. La castaña miró sin comprender a Itachi y luego fijo su mirada en Sasuke, parecía decirle algo a través de esos orbes negros. En pocos segundos comprendió.

---- Eh…si, claro. A eso me refería ----Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente---- Nada comparado con Sasuke ----

---- ¿Ven? No soy el único que piensa igual. ¡Es imposible que esta hermosura haya salido a Sasuke! Obviamente salió a Sakura-_Chan_ ¡Si hubiera salido a el teme seria una especie de _Gremlin_ o hijo de _Chucky_! ----Recibió un codazo de parte del pelinegro.

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso las chicas desde las escaleras.

La castaña fijó su mirada el alguien que estaba aún en el inicio de las escaleras, no reía, más bien la estaba mirando fijamente. La chica dejó de reír, regresó a la niña a los brazos de Sasuke y se acercó a él.

La castaña sonrió melancólicamente.

---- Es bueno volver a verte, Gaara-_Kun_ ----

---- Yo...lo mismo digo ----Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella lo abrazó, con cuidado para no lastimar al niño, pero aun así sintió sus calidos brazos envolverlo.

Todos estaban callados, de nuevo.

---- Te extrañé ----Le susurró---- Demasiado ----

---- Si... ----Musitó levemente.

Al separarse, ella sonrió y parpadeo luego desconcertada al ver a un grupo de mujeres en las escaleras.

---- ¡Hola! ----Saludó abiertamente---- ¡Es un gusto conocerlas! Temari, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Alexis ansiaba conocerlas ----Las nombradas alzaron una ceja desconcertadas, ¿Cómo sabia sus nombres? ---- ¿Y tú? ----Miró a Sakura---- Si la memoria no me falla debes de ser…Sakura ¿Cierto? ----

La pelirrosa asintió parpadeando confundida. Todas las chicas estaban desconcertadas y en sus rostros se vislumbraba miedo.

----- Eh... ----Miró a los chicos---- Creo que ya las espanté ----Sonrió nerviosamente---- ¿Alguien me ayuda? -----

Los chicos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Itachi se acercó sonriendo y la tomó por los hombros. Gaara bajó de las escaleras y se hizo a un lado.

---- Chicas, les presento a una de las mujeres más importantes en nuestras vidas ----La chica le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho---- Oe, es verdad. Bueno esta linda chica es Tsuki, prima de Sasuke y mía ----

Las chicas abrieron la boca de la impresión.

----_ ¡¡¡¿Su prima?!!!_ ----Pensaron todas.

---- En realidad, prima-Hermana ----Sonrió abiertamente---- Es un placer conocerlas ----La castaña hizo una reverencia---- Mi nombre es Uchiha Tsuki ----

Definitivamente, la semana seria muy interesante.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Hacía una hora que habían llegado a _Aiko No Mizumi_. Alexis estaba con Sakura en la habitación que compartiría con su novio, Itachi ya había terminado de acomodar sus cosas por lo que había ido abajo. Sakura también había terminado hacia unos minutos, por lo que quiso ir a ayudar a su amiga.

---- ¿Tu sabias que tenían una prima? ----Preguntó Sakura mientras sacaba unas ropas.

---- Si lo hubiera sabido, no estuviera tan sorprendida ----Dijo mientras metía unas prendas al cajón---- Aún no proceso la información. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo de ésta Tsuki? ----Pronunció el nombre con énfasis---- ¡Me alegra saber lo que he logrado tras diez años de relación! ----Aventó las ropas con fuerza---- Y pensar que éste es el hombre con el que me voy a casar ----

---- Tranquila, Lexi. Debe de tener sus razones por las cuales no te dijo nada ----

---- Pues deben ser muy grandes como para no contarme sobre "una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida" ---- Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sakura--- Tengo mis motivos, Saku. Primero es la prima desaparecida, ¿Y luego? ¿Otra mujer y una docena de hijos? ----

---- En eso tienes razón. Pero...insisto, si no lo dijeron antes es por algo ----

Alexis miró sospechosamente a su amiga.

---- Lo que realmente me preocupa es que, pareces demasiado tranquila, Sakura ----Se acercó al borde de la cama--- Comparado con la Sakura de antes, es para que ya estuvieras encolerizada con Sasuke y averiguando todo sobre esa chica -----

Sakura desvió la mirada.

---- ¿Qué te pasa? ----

----_ Lexi tiene razón, estoy enojada, frustrada ¡celosa! Pero...no puedo reclamarle nada a Sasuke, después de todo no somos un matrimonio de verdad. No estaría bien de mi parte, al menos no esto ----_

Sakura sabía muy bien porque no discutía nada. Aunque por dentro estuviera furiosa y celosa de esa chica, después de todo le quemaba las entrañas ver como el hombre que le había hecho el amor parecía mas interesado y amable con otra. No podía reclamarle, después de todo su matrimonio era tan solo una farsa, seria muy hipócrita de su parte tratar de hacer el papel de la esposa enamorada y celosa.

---- ¿Sakura? ----

---- Yo… ----

Unas voces desde el pasillo interrumpieron la charla de las chicas.

---- ¡Están completamente locas! ¡Yo no voy a dormir en el mismo lado que Hyuuga! ----

---- ¡Lo siento, así son las cosas! ----Se oyó la voz de Temari.

Alexis y Sakura se miraron antes de salir corriendo al pasillo.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Ten-Ten miraba furiosa a Temari y Hinata mientras agarraba una de sus maletas con una mano y con la otra peleaba otra maleta. Temari era la que tenía agarrada la maleta de la castaña, ambas forcejeaban. Hinata solo las miraba preocupada.

---- ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría! ----

---- Mira quien habla, Temari. Tú eres la que intenta quitarme la maleta ----Ambas siguieron forcejeando---- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ----Soltó la agarradera---- Quédate con ella si quieres, pero yo no voy a dormir en este lado ----

----- Harás lo que ya se planeo, quieras o no ----

---- Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado nada. ¿Quién fue el genio que organizó los cuartos? ¿Tú? ----

---- Fui yo ---

Las tres chicas dirigieron su mirada a Alexis y Sakura que salían del cuarto y se acercaban a ellas.

---- Fui yo, Ten-_Chan_ ----

--- ¿Sakura? ¡Tú estás loca o qué! No puedo dormir a apenas tres escasos metros de Hyuuga Neji ----

---- ¿Por qué? ----

---- Porque... porque no, simplemente no puedo ----

---- Lo siento mucho, pero los cuartos ya están designados ----

Antes de que todos subieran, Sakura se había encargado de repartir los cuartos, al final de cada escalera había dos pasillos de cuartos en cada pasillo había un total de cinco recamaras dos del lado derecho, dos del lado izquierdo y una al final del pasillo quedando frente a las otras cuatro. Del pasillo Derecho se habían acomodado a Gaara en la segunda habitación de la izquierda, Tsuki frente a la de Gaara y a Temari y Shikamaru en la de al fondo. Cruzando las escaleras, del pasillo izquierdo, estaban Sasuke y Sakura en la habitación de al fondo, Alexis e Itachi en la habitación cercana del lado Izquierdo, Hinata y Naruto en la de enfrente y Neji en la primera del lado Derecho teniendo a Ten-Ten en la de enfrente.

A la castaña no le había gustado su lugar, obviamente. Y no estaba dispuesta a dormir enfrente de aquel hombre. Todo eso había sido, naturalmente plan de Sakura.

---- Pero, Sakura... ----

---- Ten-Ten, vinimos a divertirnos y recordar viejos tiempos. De verdad, no se que problemas tengan tu y Neji pero, ¿Podrías olvidarlos por un segundo? Vas a ver que si te calmas y disfrutas de esta semana incluso hasta terminan reconciliados ----

---- No. Eso es imposible...pero, esta bien. Voy a disfrutar de esta semana, por ti Sakura y por ustedes chicas ----Ten-Ten agarró la maleta que le faltaba---- Dame Temari... ¡No voy a huir, enserio! ----

La rubia sonrió y soltó la agarradera.

---- Esta bien, pero a la próxima ya sabes. Recuerda que estuve contigo en el club de Karate y aún se algunas cosas ----

Ten-Ten rió.

---- Claro que sí, Tema ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la cocina metiendo un par de golosinas a los armarios y otros trastes de comida al refrigerador. Sasuke estaba acomodando a Elie en el porta bebé sobre la meseta, Itachi metía unos recipientes en el refrigerador, Shikamaru acomodaba unas latas en un armario alto, Naruto acomodaba enérgicamente su reserva de ramen instantáneo sobre el refrigerador, Gaara estaba recargado en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados, Neji estaba en una silla alta pensativo y Tsuki estaba sentada sobre la meseta.

----- ¿Qué te hizo regresar a Japón, Tsuki-_Chan_? ----Preguntó Naruto---- Hace ya varios años, ¿Qué no? ----

---- Si, hace como…quince, no diecisiete años que no pisaba este lugar, pero si contamos las es paródicas veces que vine a Konoha, serian como... nueve o diez años desde que me fui definitivamente a Londres ----

---- ¿Ahí has vivido desde entonces? ----Preguntó Shikamaru.

Tsuki negó.

---- Luego de que...bueno, ya saben desde que me tuve que ir...---Los chicos pusieron una mirada melancólica, al saber a lo que se refería---- Mi padre decidió que no era bueno que me quedara en un solo lugar, por lo que desde que me fui he estado viajando por todo el mundo. He visitado lugares maravillosos desde Paris, España, Miami, hasta México. Pero ahora mi Padre ha decidido volver a su segunda casa por lo que está en Londres, yo he venido porque pues, para que negar ¡los extrañaba par de vagos! ----

---- ¡Hay te hablan, Shikamaru! ----Dijo Itachi, a lo que recibió como respuesta una bolsa de arroz que cachó a tiempo.

Todos se rieron.

El sonido de la puerta de vaivén hizo que todos se detuvieran y miraran al causante del ruido. En la puerta, la pequeña Hyuuga miraba con grandes ojos a los integrantes de la cocina y parpadeaba desconcertada.

---- Avril... ----Mencionó Neji parándose de su silla.

---- _Etto_..._Oto_-_San_...tengo sed... ¿No hay abua? ----

Itachi sacó una botella del refrigerador y agarró un pequeño vaso de la meseta en el que vertió un poco del líquido.

---- Ten, Avy-_Chan_ ----Dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole el vaso. La niña corrió desde la puerta y lo tomó con rapidez.

---- ¿Cuántos años tiene, Neji? ----Preguntó Tsuki viendo con ternura a la pequeña.

---- Tres años ----

La pequeña tomo el líquido rápidamente, devolviéndole el vaso al Uchiha con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

---- Arigato...Itachi-_Ojisan_ ----

---- De nada, Avy-_Chan_ ----Dijo sonriéndole y revolviéndole su castaño cabello.

---- Y también tienes un niño ¿No? ----Preguntó de nuevo la Uchiha---- Es muy lindo. ¿El qué edad tiene? ----

---- Un año. Se llama Taichi ----

La pequeña Avril miraba con ojos espectadores a los adultos y a la cocina que la rodeaba, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese. Escucho un pequeño ruido similar a los ruiditos que hacia su hermano cuando estaba divertido, o cuando su mamá le hacía gestos raros para que dejara de llorar. Curiosa, alzó la mirada hacia la meseta y le pareció ver unos pequeños pares de pies que se movían alegremente.

---- Así que la mayoría de ustedes ya son todos unos padres de familia ----Tsuki sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a Neji en el hombro---- Esos son mis chicos, aunque en realidad pensé que iban a ser incasables durante un largo tiempo ----

---- ¡Oye! ¿Nos estas diciendo mujeriegos? ----Pregunto Shikamaru.

Avril seguía con su búsqueda para saciar su curiosidad, miró el banquito que tenía enfrente y empezó a escalarlo. Subió su pie a la primera barra del banco y apoyo sus manos en el asiento, seguidamente subió el otro pie que le quedaba y con sus manos intentaba impulsarse, intentó subir su rodilla al asiento del banco pero estaba algo lejos para lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían, a duras penas logró ver como Naruto hacia caras y gestos a un pequeño bebé que sonreía divertido en el porta-bebé.

---- ¿Yo? ¡Cómo crees! Si ustedes no rompen un plato ----Dijo sarcástica, fijo su mirada en la pequeña que intentaba subir al banquito, le costaba trabajo porque se resbala al no poder llegar. Tsuki se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, sentándola en la meseta---- Eres toda una aventurera ¿Cierto, Avy-_Chan_? ----La niña poco pareció reparar en su pregunta porque sus ojos se posaron sobre Elie quien hacia burbujas de saliva mientras el rubio seguía haciendo gestos.

---- ¿Bebé? ----Preguntó la Hyuuga mientras se acercaba a la pequeña. Estiró su manita, Elie la miró primero con curiosidad y luego sonrió atrapando uno de sus dedos entre su mano---- ¡Bebé! ----

---- ¿No es esto tierno? ----Preguntó Itachi tomándole fotos a la escena.

---- Hmp ----Sasuke sonrió superiormente---- ¿Y no es eso _gay_ de tu parte? ----

Itachi se congeló dejando de tomar fotos, tosió ligeramente y guardó la cámara.

---- ¿Alguien quiere una cerveza? ----Preguntó yendo al refri.

Elie seguía jugando con el pequeño dedo de la Hyuuga.

---- ¿Te gustan los bebes, Avy-_Chan_? ----Preguntó la Uchiha viendo como la niña se sonrosaba y sus ojos brillaban al ver a la bebé.

---- ¡Haaai! En realidad, las niñitas porque...el único bebé que conozco es Taichi-_Otöto_ y los niños no son muy divetidos pesisamente...----Hizo una mueca----así que...me alegra po fin conocer una beba...oí que son lindas, ¡Y lo son! ----Se sonrojó---- _Etto_... _Oto-san_, ¿Cómo se llama, bebé? ----

Neji se acercó.

---- Elie ----

---- ¿Elie? ----Ladeó la cabeza---- ¡Elie-_Chaaaan_! ----Movió la mano en la que la pequeña la agarraba---- Mucho gusto, Elie-_Chaan_. Yo seré...seré ----Jaló de las ropas a su padre y susurró---- _Oto-san…¿_Qué puedo ser de ella? ----

---- ¿Por qué no su hermana mayor? ----

---- ¿Puedo? ----

---- Porque no ----Dijo Naruto---- Elie-_Chiian_ necesita de hermanos que la cuiden y hasta que el _teme_ y Sakura-_Chan_ no pongan la fabrica a trabajar...----Sonrió pícaramente hacia el Uchiha quien solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados---- Tú puedes cuidar de ella ----

---- ¡_Haaai_! _Demo_...¿Qué fabrica? ----

---- ¡Naruto! ----Dijeron todos.

Avril no entendía porque su padre y sus tíos miraban tan amenazadoramente a su tío Naruto así que decidió ponerle más atención a la bebe, corrección, su nueva hermanita...

---- Yo soy Avril Hyuuga, Avril-_AneSan_. Y yo cuidare de ti, Elie-_Imoto_ ----

Los adultos dejaron de discutir mientras Tsuki alejaba a Sasuke y a Neji de Naruto, que poco les faltaba para sacar el sartén y el cuchillo. Miraron a Avril, como había tomado una servilleta para limpiarle la babita a Elie.

---- Eres muy buena, Avy. ----Dijo Tsuki.

---- Sempre ayiudo a _Oka-San _con Tai. ----

Todos sonrieron. Pero de repente, la niña dejo a su nueva hermanita para bajar la mirada y luego encarar a su padre sonriente, mientras le jalaba la playera…

---- _Oto-San_... ----

---- Dime ----

---- ¿Cuándo voy a tener una hermanita? ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala, Alexis estaba arrinconada en la ventana con los brazos cruzados, Temari practicaba esgrima con el trinche de la chimenea, Hinata estaba sentada frente a ella mientras disfrutaba de una bolsa de _cheetos,_ Ten-ten leía una revista aunque más bien hacia la finta porque su mente estaba en todos lados menos en ese lugar y en ese momento. Sakura tan solo observaba a sus amigas, sentada frente a la castaña.

---- ¿Quién se cree que es? ----Alexis refunfuñó como una niña pequeña.

---- ¿De quién hablas? ----Preguntó Sakura echando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

---- De _la madre Teresa de Calcuta _----Entrecerró los ojos---- ¿Cómo que de quién? ¡De esa! Esa...i_ntrusa_ ----

---- No creo que lo sea ----

---- ¿Ha no? ¿Cómo llega así sin más? No, espera. ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de ella? Creo que una "prima" es algo muy grande como para olvidar mencionarlo ----

---- Lexi tiene razón ----Apoyó Temari mientras blandía el trinche en el aire---- ¿Cómo viene así? ¿Y llamar así a mi Shika? ¡Ni yo lo hago! ----Clavó el trinche en el suelo, con tal fuerza que parecía que estuviera por atravesar la madera---- ¡ni yo! Y eso que se supone soy su esposa. ----

---- Si no lo dijeron fue por algo ----Mencionó Hinata doblando la bolsa de frituras que se había acabado.

---- Mentirosos ----Susurró Ten-Ten mientras apretaba la revista y miraba a un punto en la nada---- Todos son iguales. Si un hombre no dice nada, es porque algo oculta ----

Sakura la miró preocupada. En sus ojos podían notarse una furia contenida pero a la vez mezclada con el dolor y la tristeza. Ten-Ten siempre se había caracterizado por ser la chica fuerte del grupo, en todos los sentidos. No había algo que la espantara, nada que le hiciera perder el valor, pero ahora, parecía como un lobo ante la manada furiosa, tratando de aparentar una valentía que le faltaba.

¿Podría ser que Neji...?

---- Tienes Razón ----Apoyó la Uzumaki, despegándose de la ventana---- Y quiero saber que es, ¡me frustra la sola idea de imaginarlo! ----

---- No se que pienses, Lexi-_Chan_ pero no creo que sea algo tan grave ----Dijo Hinata---- Al menos no en un plano amoroso o algo así, es la prima de Itachi-Kun. Además, tu lo conoces, esta bien que de joven haya sido algo popular con las chicas pero, ¿ahora? ¿No deberías tenerle confianza? ----

---- Tú lo dices tan segura, porque sabes que mi hermano solo iría tras algo que tuviera tatuado la palabra _ramen _----

Hinata se paró algo disgustada.

---- ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Te parezco un mugre plato de _ramen_? ----

---- No digo eso. Solo que mi hermano es tan estúpido como para lograr tener siquiera una aventura ----

---- Te recuerdo que está casado conmigo. ¿Dónde me dejas en todo esto? ----

---- En donde más te acomodes ----

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala. No podían creer lo que se estaban diciendo. Alexis miraba desafiante a su cuñada mientras esta la miraba como diciendo "No quisiste decir eso". Las demás sabían que Hinata era una chica pacifica pero, cuando la enojaban podría transformarse en la peor enemiga y más aún si se le sumaba la carga múltiple de hormonas que tenia por el embarazo...

---- No quisiste decir eso ----

---- ¿No? Porque creo que ya lo hice ----

Ambas se miraban retadoramente.

---- ¿Con esas vamos? Bien, jugaremos con fuego Uzumaki ----

---- No tengo miedo a quemarme, Hyuuga ----

Todas ahogaron un gritó. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

---- Así que Naruto es taan _estúpido_ como para tener una aventura ¿No?. Entonces, supongo que ya tienes experiencia en ese campo...Ya decía yo que diez años de relación era muy raro ---

---- No dijiste... ----

---- Creo que ya lo hice... ----

---- ¡Hinata! ----

---- ¡Alexis! ----

Ambas se acercaron cara a cara, pero antes de que pudieran pasar a algo más, Sakura se situó frente a ellas tomándolas de un brazo a cada una.

---- Escuchen, están dejando que todo esto de Tsuki las afecte además...¿Qué les pasa? Estas no son ustedes, y lo saben. La Hinata y la Alexis que yo conozco no se herirían tan cruelmente, ¿Así es como se demuestran su amistad? ¿Insultando las relaciones de la otra? ----

Ambas bajaron la cabeza.

---- Lo siento, Hinata. No quería... ----

---- No. Yo lo siento... ----

---- Creo que esto me hizo perder el control. No quería decir nada sobre Naruto, no es estúpido ni nada de eso, después de todo. Fue los suficientemente inteligente como para casarse con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú ----

Ambas sonrieron.

---- He Itachi está lo suficientemente enamorado como para engañarte...Lo siento, no sé que dije. Ustedes tienen una de las más hermosas relaciones ----

Amabas se abrazaron, haciendo que sus demás amigas sonrieran.

---- Bien. Pero, ¿No creen que si tanto les molesta el no saber qué pasa con esa Tsuki deberían averiguarlo? ----

---- Tienes toda la razón Saku-_Chan_ ----Dijo Temari acariciando su barbilla.

---- Cierto ----mencionaron las otras tres.

---- ¿Entonces? ----

---- Entonces... ----Temari la tomo por los hombros y la dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba a la cocina---- Entrarás ahí y lo harás ----

---- ¿Eh? ---

Alexis sonrió.

---- Fue tu idea. Ve. Tu trabajo será, investigar a Uchiha Tsuki ----

---- ¡Pero yo no...! ----

Antes de que pudiera protestar, se encontraba siendo empujada a la cocina.

---- ¡Yo no...! ----

-

-

-

-

* * *

---- Y entonces, el ángel de los bebés le manda una flecha a las mamás, lo que hace que se les hinche el estomago ¡como una pelota! Y dentro un bebé empieza a crecer hasta que llega el tiempo de que tiene que nacer, y llevan a las mamás al hospital para que otro ángel les deshinche la panza y a cambio les da un bebé. Y así es como nacen los niños, ¿Entendiste, Avy-_Chan_? ---

La niña tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y una ceja arqueada. Naruto sonreía por su "genial" explicación biológica.

---- Imbécil... ----Susurró Sasuke. Los demás lo miraban sorprendidos, no por su explicación, si no por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

---- Entonces, ¿Es como si inyetaran a las mamitas? ----Preguntó la niña mientras balanceaba sus pequeños pies al aire.

---- ¡Claro! Por una inyección...Y los papás ponen esa inyección, cuando... ----

La puerta de vaivén abrirse bruscamente, detuvo gracias al cielo, la conversación entre Naruto y Avril. Todos en la cocina voltearon sus miradas hacia el causante del ruido, en este caso una pelirrosa que entraba rápidamente.

---- ¡Oigan, yo no...! ----Sakura se calló al ver como los presentes tenían la mirada fija en ella, sonrió nerviosamente---- Esto... ¡Hola! ----La miraban algo confusos---- _Genial, ahora soy una loca._ ----Recorrió con la mirada a todos, hasta que reparó en la persona que la llevaba ahí, Tsuki estaba cerca de Elie y cuando notó que la miraba le sonrió sinceramente.

---- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? ----Preguntó Itachi.

---- Pues... **¡Claro, quiero saber quién diablos es esa! **_¡No puedo decir eso! _**Pero si a eso hemos entrado, ¡Mujer, se valiente! **_No, no lo haré _**¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Mírala, está ahí con su sonrisa de orgasmo fingido! Quién sabe qué demonios planea, ¡oh, no! ¡¿Y si es una prófuga de la justicia?! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ¡Yo primero! **_¡Qué demonios! Déjate de estupideces._

Los chicos no sabían si mirar a Sakura preocupados, espantados o confundidos, ante las miles de muecas que hacía, agitaba los brazos en el aire y aporreaba el piso con sus zapatos. Era normal que la gente hiciera eso, ¿Verdad?

Sí, claro.

Por favor, nótese el sarcasmo.

---- ¿Sakura, estás bien? ----Preguntó por segunda vez el pelinegro con un ligero tic en el ojo---- ¿No necesitas sentarte?

---- Emm, no.

---- ¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura-_Chan_?

La pelirrosa abrió la boca para responderle al rubio, aunque en realidad no sabía ni que decir. ¿Qué podría hacer en esos momentos, sin parecer una loca-psicópata-celosa? Y, por alguna extraña razón la imagen de dos rubias se le vino a la mente.

---- Yo vine porque...porque... _Porque quiero saber, quien demonios es esa Tsuki. ¡Y qué demonios quiere! Para que podamos tener unas vacaciones normales ----_Algo que le hubiera gustado decir pero que, obviamente, no lo haría. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, y cuando lo encontró notó como sacaba a Elie de su portabebé mientras la levantaba.

---- Estas muy rara, Sakura-_Chan_.

Todos asintieron ante el cuestionamiento del rubio.

---- No, es que yo...¡Vine por Elie! Sí, eso, vine por Elie ----Se acercó con rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se la quito a Sasuke de los Brazos.

---- ¿No se suponía que yo me haría cargo de ella? ----Preguntó Sasuke con la ceja alzada.

---- Creo que ya comprobamos que si eres capaz. _¡Maldición, ya dámela Uchiha para que me pueda salir!_ Ahora dámela.

El obedeció pero la miraba aun desconcertado.

---- Eres una mujer muy contradictoria, Sakura.

---- ¿No lo somos todas? ----Soltó una carcajada y de repente se calló al ver que nadie reía con ella---- Sí, bueno. ¡Me voy!.

Y así como entró se fue…Queda de mas decir que todos estaban mudos de la impresión.

Neji fue el primero en romper el silencio.

---- Y eso, ¿Qué _diablos_ fue?

-

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura cerró la puerta con tal rapidez, que ni vio el momento en el que sus pies la habían llevado hasta la sala. Elie se aferraba a su madre sin entender el porqué estaba tan nerviosa y su pecho subía y bajaba velozmente.

---- Ay, caray. Me salvé de esa.

Sip. Pero no de esta.

Alzó su mirada y ni tiempo tuvo de respirar, porque enseguida se topó con los ojos amenazadores de las chicas, pidiendo información. En esos momentos, las veces que la regañaban sus padres eran situaciones de cariño comparado a lo que le esperaba.

---- ¿Y bien? ----Alexis fue la primera en hablar, insistentemente---- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es una impostora? ¿Un alíen? ¡Una muñeca _system_!

Las chicas dejaron su momento de _celitis aguditis_ para mirar confusas a la rubia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente?

---- ¿Eh? ----Hinata se rascó la panza mientras trataba de entender a su cuñada.

---- ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir?

Alexis ignoró a Temari y se acercó a Sakura, con una velocidad y agilidad tomo a Elie en brazos.

---- Dame...y toma ----Dijo entregándole la bebé a Temari.

---- ¡oe! Tranquila. En primer lugar no es una impostora, porque dudo que los chicos la hubieran saludado tan…_amorosamente ¡Iuck!_ Ya saben, en segundo ¡los aliens no existen! Y en tercero ¿Una muñeca? Creo que ya observamos que no es un aparato sexual.

---- ¡Me vale! Puede ser muy buena actriz.

---- Ignora a la enferma hormonal ----Dijo Temari pasándole la bebé a Ten-Ten.

---- Creo que es mental, Tema ----Respondió la castaña.

---- Esta está perfecta de la mente, lo que tiene son las hormonas alborotadas -----Miró a Sakura---- Ahora, dinos que averiguaste. ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas?

---- De hecho no...

---- ¡Siéntate!

Sakura prácticamente, corrió hasta sentarse en el sillón individual, antes de que Temari explotara, no era bueno hacerla enojar.

---- Ahora, dinos. Queremos detalles, datos concisos ¡Todo!

---- Me temo que no tengo nada de eso, Temari. ----Sonrió nerviosamente---- No soy la indicada para eso... ¡Oye! ----Protestó cuando la rubia la iluminó con la lámpara de escritorio que estaba sobre una mesita. Sakura intentó cubrirse los ojos con las manos---- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio policiaco?

----Como quieras verlo, con tal de que nos digas. ¡Vamos! Yo se que pudiste sacar algo.

---- Bueno, sí.

Las chicas la miraron con ojos brillosos. Como un niño que recién abre sus regalos de navidad, no podía esperar a saber, así que guardaron silencio a la expectativa de lo que Sakura diría.

---- ¿Bien?

---- Saque... ¡Que los muchachos piensen que soy una loca! ----Aparto la lámpara de un manotazo y se paró del sillón, haciendo que todas la siguieran con la mirada---- No se que esperaban que lograra, pero esa no era la mejor forma.

---- El objetivo era simple. ¡Averiguar quién es esa Tsuki! ----Alexis se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la agitó---- No era tan difícil.

---- ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

---- Porque se vería muy obvia ----Ten-Ten le paso a Hinata a la niña con un ágil movimiento---- Todas sabemos quién es la celosa compulsiva del grupo. Y no me mires así, es la verdad.

La castaña se acercó a Sakura y la tomó por los hombros viéndola fijamente.

---- No queremos llegar a extremos peligrosos ¿Si? Solo te pedimos que nos averigües a quién nos estamos enfrentando.

---- No es una guerra. Deberíamos esperar a que los chicos hablen con nosotras. Yo creo que...

---- ¡No seas una ingenua! ----Todas voltearon a ver a Hinata---- Nos van a decir, ¡_Ja_! Claro cómo no. Es más probable que yo dé a luz en un quirófano improvisado a que ellos nos cuenten algo.

Hinata le aventó, prácticamente, a Ten-ten a Elie. Sakura miró como su bebé hacia una cara extraña.

---- Oigan no creo que sea bueno que...

---- La confianza es la base de toda relación pero los chicos no conocen de eso, si no nos hubieran dicho mucho antes de esta...mujer. Se dice por ahí que se dice la penitencia más no el pecado, sabrá dios que pecado tendrán ellos.

---- Están yendo a los extremos, chicas.

---- Claaaro ----Alexis se dejó caer en el sillón---- Figúrate que eso de la "_Prima_" sea tan solo un cuento que Itachi y Sasuke se han inventado. ¿Por qué crees que alguien haría algo así?

---- Porque... **¡Yo sé, yo sé! Un hombre hace eso porque…**_ comete infidelidad_** ¡Yo la sabía! CU-ER-NOS**.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si la suposición de Alexis era cierta, entonces Sasuke...

----_ Me podría estar engañando_ ----A la mente de Sakura llegó la perfecta imagen de Ino. Aunque no tenía motivos para sentirse así, por alguna razón un extraño vértigo comenzaba a invadir su corazón. Sasuke era un maestro del engaño, si bien lo sabía ella puesto que formaba parte de uno. ¿Sería capaz de...?

---- Exacto. ----Dijo Alexis---- ¿Ahora entiendes?

---- Creo que sí...

Alexis la miró con ternura.

---- No lo hacemos para que te sientas mal, son suposiciones, por ello queremos saber la verdad. ¿Nos ayudas?

Sakura las miró, todas tenía el extraño brillo en sus ojos de inseguridad. Su corazón se encogió, aunque no creyera capaz a los chicos con los que compartió su infancia...nunca sabes cómo es alguien, hasta que lo descubres.

---- Está bien.

Sonrieron, como lo solían hacer cuando tramaban algo.

---- Etto...¿Sakura? ----Ten-Ten llamó a su amiga con cierto temor---- Creo que Elie no se siente muy bien.

Todas voltearon a ver a la niña, quien veía a un cierto punto fijo y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas...

---- ¡Oh, no! ¡Va a...!

Demasiado tarde.

¿Nunca oyeron que no hay que mover mucho a un bebé?

---- ¡ELIEEEE!

-

-

-

-

* * *

----- ¿Estará bien Sakura-_Chan_?

Todos alzaron los hombros ante el cuestionamiento del rubio. La verdad era que su amiga pelirrosa había actuado de una manera poco peculiar.

---- _¿Qué le pasa?_ ----Se cuestionó Sakura cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la meseta. La había notado demasiado rara desde el momento en el que cruzaron el portón del club. Por un lado sabía que le sería muy duro volver al lugar que tantos recuerdos le dio, incluso en el fondo se arrepentía de haber propuesto ir ahí, pero había algo más.----_ Quizás es porque pasado mañana..._

----- ¡Se pondrá genial, _Dattebayo_!

Sasuke giró su mirada hacia su escandaloso amigo, tan perdido estaba, que no se había dado cuenta cuando habían cambiado de conversación. Ahora hablaban sobre el partido.

---- ¿Ya han conseguido boletos? ----Tsuki miró a Neji, quien solo asintió---- ¡_Sugo_i! Yo los estuve buscando como loca, pero nada.

----- Cierto. A ti también te gusta el futbol ¿No? -----Pregunto Shikamaru dándole un trago a una lata de refresco.

----- ¿Y si vienes con nosotros?

Todos giraron hacia Gaara, quien solo alzó una ceja.

---- No es mala idea -----Respondió Itachi----- Pero, el único boleto que nos queda es el de Kankuro.

---- No vendrá. -----Contestó el pelirrojo---- Le he enviado un mensaje hace unos minutos, me dijo que tiene que arreglar otros asuntos por lo que no podrá llegar sino hasta el Lunes.

---- Entonces, eso lo resuelve. Usaremos su boleto y te lo daremos a ti. ¿Qué dices, prima?

Tsuki meditó antes de contestarle a Itachi.

---- Está bien.

---- ¡Genial, _Dattebayo_! Se va a poner bueno el ambiente si vas con nosotros.

----- Aunque, no sé que piensen las chicas. Creo que no les caigo muy bien, de seguro se enojarán si saben que iré con ustedes al partido.

---- _Hn_. No tienen porque, nosotros lo hablaremos.

---- ¿Seguro, Sasuke?

---- Hmp.

----- Traduciré eso como si. ----Sonrió---- Bien, entonces está decidido ¡Iremos al partido, juntos!

----- ¿Yo tamben puedo ir? ----Pregunto Avril balanceando sus pies.

---- Me temo que no. Pero te irás con tu madre todo el día de compras ----Le respondió Neji.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

---- ¡Geniaaal!

Todos rieron por la carita de la niña. Pero se sobresaltaron al escuchar como alguien corría con brusquedad por el piso de madera y unos gritos.

---- ¡ELIEEEEEE!

Y, esa fue la alarma para que Sasuke saliera corriendo con todos los demás detrás de él.

-

-

-

-

* * *

Los chicos salieron llegaron a la sala espantados.

---- ¿Qué paso... ----Sasuke empezó a formular la pregunta pero se quedó a medias al ver lo que sucedía en la sala---- ...aquí?

---- ¡_Iuck_! ¡Eliee-_Chaaan_!

Todas las chicas estaban alejadas considerablemente de Hinata quien tenía a la niña cargada y unos centímetros alejada de ella. En el piso una mancha de color raro y olor indescriptible era el centro de atención. La pequeña solo sonreía mientras agitaba sus manitas.

Los chicos suspiraron.

---- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ----Terminó de preguntar Sasuke, con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

---- Digamos que Elie se subió a la montaña rusa y se acaba de bajar -----Sakura sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba a Elie.

----- Que alivio ----Dijo Tsuki llevándose una mano al pecho mientras bajaba a Avril, apenas y había tenido tiempo de agarrarla ante el escándalo---- Pensamos que algo malo había pasado.

----- No nos den esos sustos. ¿Quieren? ----Dijo Neji soltando un soplido.

---- Que dices Hyuuga ----Susurró Ten-ten cruzándose de brazos.

---- Bueno, creo que han sido demasiadas...sorpresas ----Dijo Temari mirando a Tsuki amenazadoramente. Luego sonrió---- Así que, ¿Por qué no nos preparamos para la cena?

---- Cierto. Está oscureciendo ----Dijo Gaara. Emprendiendo el paso---- ¡Hay avisan! ----Movió la mano despreocupadamente.

---- ¡Que concha, _Gary_! ----El pelirrojo se detuvo con los ojos de plato. ¿Acaso Tsuki le había dicho...?---- ¡No te pongas de príncipe, _G-a-r-y-Chiian_.

---- ¡Como sea,_Tuty_! ----Gaara recuperó la compostura y siguió subiendo.

Tsuki infló las mejillas y lo siguió.

---- ¡Regresa tu rosado trasero, _Gary_! ----

Los chicos tenían una gota en la cabeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? No iba para nada con el concepto de "Civilizado y sofisticado" que caracterizaba al menor de los Sabaku No. Lo último que pudieron escuchar fue un ligero "Hazme caso, arenito". El silenció fue cortado gracias a Shikamaru que comenzó a toser.

---- Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta la cena. Con permiso. Mujer, muévete.

---- ¿Me estas ordenando?

---- Te lo estoy pidiendo.

---- Claaaro. No voy porque tú lo digas, si no porque quiero ver cómo están mis bebés. Vamos, hombre problemático ----Pasó de largo a Shikamaru y empezó a subir. El pelinegro se masajeó la sien.

---- Como digas, mujer.

---- ¡_Oto-san_! ¿Quieres ver mi nuevo vestido?

Neji se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña.

---- ¿Me lo mostrarás?

---- ¡Sip!

---- Bien. ----La tomó de su mano---- Vamos.

Ten-Ten los miró irse e hizo una mueca.

----_ No intentes hacerla de buen hombre, no te queda para nada._

---- Ten, ¿Subes?

---- Claro, Lexi. Vamos.

Las dos chicas emprendieron el paso seguidas de Hinata, Naruto e Itachi. Sasuke y Sakura aún seguían parados en la sala, esta última le limpiaba a Elie su boquita con la ropa de la nene. De todas formas, tendría que cambiarla.

---- Que traviesa estuviste. Pero no fue tu culpa ----La alzó y la miró---- Tus tías son unas desconsiderabas, mira que tratarte como _papa caliente_.

Sasuke la miró. A pesar de que le hacía muecas a la pequeña, podía notar como sus ojos reflejaban todo menos alegría. Se sorprendió, estaba comenzando a descifrar cada una de las facciones de Sakura. Ahora que se fijaba, era sencillo leer sus gestos. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta antes.

---- Sakura, ¿Estas bien?

La pelirrosa se detuvo, miró a Sasuke aún con la niña por los aires.

---- ¿_Uh_? ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Te lo debería preguntar a ti. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa si estoy bien? ----Sakura se preguntó cómo es que no se mordió la lengua. ¿Tenía que arruinar siempre todo?

Sasuke se acercó a ella, quien bajo a la niña y la abrazó.

---- No me interesa el concepto que tengas de mí. Lo pregunto porque pasado mañana...

---- Estoy perfecta, muy bien. Súper bien ----Sonrió pero Sasuke no le creía nada---- ¡_Uff_! Que día, será mejor que vaya a cambiar a la bebé. ¿Vienes?

---- Sakura, no lo evadas.

---- ¿Evadir qué? Como sea, subiré.

Sakura dejó a él pelinegro con mil preguntas en la boca. Solamente pudo observar como subía apresuradamente por las escaleras y hacía plática con Elie.

---- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Sakura?

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encaminó. Seguramente dormiría un rato antes de la cena. Lo necesitaría, después de todo era consciente de cómo habían mirado las chicas a Tsuki.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Quizás podía distraer a Sakura y al mismo tiempo divertirse con ello.

¡La mente Uchiha podía crear planes perversos en menos de un segundo!

¿Qué planeas, Sasuke?

¡Ah, claro!

¡Una cena inocente y divertida…!

_¡Ajá!_

-

-

-

-

**Fin Del Capítulo 13**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola, hola, hola!

U.U _Okay_, no tengo ni la más mínima justificación para pedir que no me abucheen. ¿Hace cuanto ya que debí de haber actualizado? Supongo que mucho (_¡oh, suposiciones!)_ pero es que muchas cosas han sucedido (_y hay voy con mis excusas ¬_¬)_ para empezar es raro, cuando me llegan las ideas me pongo frente a la página de _Word_ y se me borra el disco duro (_lo peor es que no tengo copias U.U_) es demasiado frustrante tener las ideas y no poder expresarlas. Cuando sentía que tenía las ganas y que el disco me funcionaba bien algo pasaba y no podía continuar. Hace unas semanas ocurrió lo peor, Mi prima-hermana está metida en un problema legal, esta hasta la ciudad de México y toda la familia está muy nerviosa y preocupada. Ella es inocente de todo pero aún así insisten en investigarla. Eso me trae con altibajos y no se para cuando se acabe. Disculpen de verdad.

Y les pido aún mas disculpas si este capítulo quedo muy simplón, fuera de contexto o simplemente no les gustó. Yo en lo personal esperaba más de esto, pero no pude. Además de que la parte que realmente me interesaba poner no pude escribirla porque cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba demasiado y quedaría en exceso aparte de que perdí la hoja donde había anotado todo T.T y duramente me acuerdo de algunas cosas (_¡Sniif! T.T_). Así que lo pondré en el próximo capítulo. (_-.- Lo que recuerde_)

Gracias por tenerme paciencia.

Les dejaré algo así como un pequeño adelanto, anuncio o como quieran tomarlo del próximo capitulo n_____n

.

.

_Capitulo 14: Cena y Fogata: Pasando una noche con el enemigo._

_Y Sasuke dijo: ¡Que se haga una divertida cena! Si ha tan solo unas horas de haber llegado las chicas por poco y tomaban a Tsuki como sacrificio ¿Qué pasara durante la cena? Todo se pondrá picoso, emocionante, divertido, incluso maquiavélico y no hablo de la comida –creo que es lo último en lo que se fijaran- ¡¡¿Qué los chicos llevarán a Tsuki al Partido?!! ¡Todos cúbranse con sus platos, conocerán la furia de las Kunoichis! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué parece que Tsuki y Gaara comparten un secreto? ¡Oh, caramba! Alexis está amenazando a Itachi... ¿con un peine? ¡Oh, oh! Naruto está sufriendo el ataque de las hormonas… Un momento…¿Por qué Ten-Ten ha llamado cobarde y mentiroso a Neji? Y por si fuera poco ¡Es hora de una fogata para recordar viejos tiempos! Y eso es precisamente lo que Sakura hace, recordar... La noche es perfecta, tan perfecta como para un beso. ¿No lo crees, Sakura?_

_._

_._

Espero y me sigan leyendo. U.U Uff, me decepciono de mi misma...Pero bueno, en cuanto a los otros Fics, "_Familia Prestada_" lo llevo en los inicios apenas, "_En Su Lugar_" va por la mitad, últimamente no tengo muchas ideas para ese, y el primer Epilogo de "_Todos Se Casan_" Está a medio camino de estar listo, será un epilogo algo corto.

Gracias a todos por leerme, de verdad.

Y de nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas.

_Un review es como una sonrisa tuya._

_¿Me sonreirías? :)_

"_Nuestros Sueños son las alas que nos llevarán al cielo"_

_Esme-Chan__ Uchiha Tsukino_

_(A.R.U)_

_-. SuMasLocaEscritora .-_

_Y, esto es... ¡por la simple locura de Escribir y convertirlo en un Fanfic!_

_DIOS los Bendiga_

_¡Kiss, Kiss! :D_

(Unos ruidos se escuchan, pasos y gritos de ultratumba)

: ¡Aaaaay! ¡Aaaaay!

: No es-es-ca-pa-paraaas.

(De negro la imagen pasa a un suelo de arena, la cámara se endereza)

_Chapis_: (Esta corriendo con un cangrejo en su traje de baño) ¡Aaay, Aaay! ¡Quítenmelo!

_Esme_: (Está temblando de frio y esta empapada, lleva dos cangrejos en cada mano) ¡Re-re regresaaa!

**Bienvenidos a…**

**¡Esmeraldiando con Esme-chan: EL REGRESO!**

**(**Tanto Esme como Chapis paran en seco y se acercan hasta el gran cartelón que está en medio de la playa con el nombre del programa)

_Chapis_: o_O ¿QUEEEEEE? ¿No habíamos cancelado esa cosa?

_Esme_: T.T Siii ¡Mandaste la carta de renuncia y nos fuimos sin avisar! Snif, ¡Y yo que pensé que podría descansar tranquilamente y encontrarme con mi Ken de carne y Hueso!

_Chapis_: T.T siii ¡Y no manchen! Ese nombre esta de libro de fantasmas ¡Ni que fuéramos el payaso Eso!…un momento, ¿Qué yo mandé qué?

_Esme:_ ¬_¬ la carta de renuncia, Te la deje mientras estaba ocupada estudiando para mi IMPORTANTE examen, en el que por cierto aprobé con 100.

_Chapis:_ -.- no me diste nada.

_Esme:_ ¡Claro que sí!

_Chapis_: que no. Lo recuerdo bien porque me encontraba fabricando el invento que cambiaria la vida humana.

_Esme:_ ¡Si te lo díii!

_Chapis_: Hmp, noo. Mejor comprobémoslo. (Se va tras una palmera y regresa con un video que dice "La carta de renuncia")

_Esme_: n_n´ ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

_Chapis_: De la pila de allá (Señala la palmera donde hay una torre de videos que dicen "La vida de Esme y Chapis")

_Esme_: O.o ¿Quién demonios ha filmado eso?

_Chapis_: yo que sé. Al menos nos servirá para salir de dudas (Inserta el video en la videocasetera de la tele)

_Esme:_ u.u mejor no preguntaré de donde sacaste eso.

_Play._

_Chapis está en un escritorio mientras trabaja en lo que parece una caja. Esme entra con un libro en mano._

_Esme: ¡Oe! Ya terminé la carta para deshacernos de ese programa. Mira que mi mamá dijo que en cuanto la policía volviera a registrar la casa me quedo sin quincena._

_Chapis: Ajá, solo no infectes mi area de trabajo_

_Esme: La dejaré aquí. (La pone sobre el escritorio si dejar de leer) La envías hoy, ¿De acuerdo? (Vuelve a leer su libro) ¡Chin, esa pregunta no me la sé! ¡Oe! ¡Lo mandas!_

_Chapis: ¡Aja..!_

_Esme sale del cuarto y aporrea la puerta. Chapis termina lo que sea que esté haciendo y alza las manos en signo de victoria._

_Chapis: ¡Liiisto! Solo le falta algo (Mira por todos lados y ve la carta) ¡Oh, claro!...(la toma) n_n ¡Esto servirá! (La coloca en la caja y ríe) muajajajaja, la tengo lista. ¡Por fin! (Le da vueltas a la caja y es tan solo un estante con papeles y revistas) ¡Mi lector de baño está listo! ¡Ahora lo pondré en el baño, JuJuJu Se venderá como pan caliente._

_Stop._

_Chapis:_ O.O Etto..¡Caray, que carisma tengo en T.V!

_Esme:_ (Con un tic en el ojo) ¬_¬ ¿Usaste la carta para tu estúpido invento?

_Chapis:_ -.- No es estúpido.

_Esme:_ . ¡¿Para qué demonios quiero una caja con revistas en mi baño!? ¡¿En qué va fregados va a cambiar una caja la vida humana?!

_Chapis_: -.- Ni idea, n_____n ¡Pero al menos tendré algo que leer cuando este en el baño! ¡Ya no será tan aburrida la espera!

_Esme_: . Bakaaa. ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón…Eres una inepta, si te deje la carta.

_Chapis_: ¡inepta tu! Además te dije que no la dejaras en mi area de trabajo. ¡Eso te pasa por leer estupideces!

_Esme:_ no era una estupidez, me preparaba para mi importante examen.

_Chapis:_ -.-

_Zip..Zip.._

_Rebovinación._

_Play._

_Chapis: Ajá, solo no infectes mi area de trabajo_

_Esme: La dejaré aquí. (La pone sobre el escritorio si dejar de leer) La envías hoy, ¿De acuerdo? (Vuelve a leer su libro) ¡Chin, esa pregunta no me la sé! ¡Oe! ¡Lo mandas!_

_Chapis: ¡Aja..!_

_Stop._

(La imagen congelada deja ver a Esme a punto de salir del cuarto. Chapis le da Zoom a la imagen y se puede leer en el libro "Como pasar unas buenas Vacaciones Volumen II")

_Chapis_: -.-

_Esme_: n_______n

_Chapis_: ¡¡¿Ese era tu genial examen?!!

_Esme:_ Oye, no es taaan Fácil. Espérate a que te pregunten ¿Cómo quitarte la weba sin que te de weba? Y luego hablamos. ¡Es un enigma!

_Chapis_: U.U ¿Y ahora?

_Esme_: U.U Supongo que no nos queda otra más que...

_CH & ES_: U.U Volver al programa.

_Esme:_ . Pero cambiaremos el nombre (Toma un bote de pintura y tacha el cartelón y escribe algo)

_Chapis:_ ¬_¬* ¿El Rincón de Esme? ¡Y yo que!

_Esme_: n_n ya te puse.

_Chapis_: ¿Eh?

_Esme:_ (Le da una lupa) Busca, busca.

(Chapis se acerca al cartelón y busca. Esme se dirige a la cámara)

_Esme_: Regresaremos pero, claro, solo si ustedes quieren n_n Así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por leerme, Feliz año nuevo que todo les salga de maravilla!

_Chapis_: ¡No lo veo!

_Esme_: ¡sigue buscando! (Ve a la cámara) Entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos dejarían volver? Aunque quizás pueda hacer algo y mandar a Chapis al foro de cositas n_____n ¡Gracias! ¡Dejen sus comentarios!

(Esme se despide con la mano y la cámara se apaga)

: ¡¡¡¡MI NOMBRE NO ES CILANTRAAAAAA!!!!

**FIN DE LA EMISIÓN**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Los cangrejos que aceptaron "amablemente" aparecer.**

**Y al tipo que pintó el cartelón.**

**-El Lector de Baño ¡Ya está a la venta! Búsquelo en la tiendita de la esquina-**

**:D**


	14. Celos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes del Anime "Naruto" no me pertenecen (¬_¬ Porque Kishi-Sama no ha querido) Tampoco Uzumaki Alexis que pertenece a Shadow Noir Wing-San. El personaje nuevo que aparecerá en este capítulo es creación de LunitaMoon. Solo aquellos nuevos personajes son de mi autoría, tal es el caso de: Haruno Iris, Elie, Nara Mitsuko y Daisuke, y Hyuuga Avril y Taichi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**. **_

_- ¡Hola! -Saludó abiertamente- ¡Es un gusto conocerlas! Temari, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Alexis ansiaba conocerlas -Las nombradas alzaron una ceja desconcertadas, ¿Cómo sabia sus nombres? - ¿Y tú? -Miró a Sakura- Si la memoria no me falla debes de ser…Sakura ¿Cierto? -_

_La pelirrosa asintió parpadeando confundida. Todas las chicas estaban desconcertadas y en sus rostros se vislumbraba miedo._

_- Eh... -Miró a los chicos- Creo que ya las espanté -Sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Alguien me ayuda? -_

_Los chicos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Itachi se acercó sonriendo y la tomó por los hombros. Gaara bajó de las escaleras y se hizo a un lado._

_- Chicas, les presento a una de las mujeres más importantes en nuestras vidas -La chica le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho- Oe, es verdad. Bueno esta linda chica es Tsuki, prima de Sasuke y mía -_

_Las chicas abrieron la boca de la impresión._

_- ¡¿Su prima? -Pensaron todas._

_- En realidad, prima-Hermana -Sonrió abiertamente- Es un placer conocerlas -La castaña hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Uchiha Tsuki -_

_Definitivamente, la semana sería muy interesante._

_._

_Los chicos salieron llegaron a la sala espantados._

_- ¿Qué paso... -Sasuke empezó a formular la pregunta pero se quedó a medias al ver lo que sucedía en la sala- ...aquí?_

_- ¡Iuck! ¡Eliee-Chaaan!_

_Todas las chicas estaban alejadas considerablemente de Hinata quien tenía a la niña cargada y unos centímetros alejada de ella. En el piso una mancha de color raro y olor indescriptible era el centro de atención. La pequeña solo sonreía mientras agitaba sus manitas._

_Los chicos suspiraron._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Terminó de preguntar Sasuke, con un pequeño tic en el ojo._

_- Digamos que Elie se subió a la montaña rusa y se acaba de bajar -Sakura sonrió nerviosamente mientras tomaba a Elie._

_- Que alivio -Dijo Tsuki llevándose una mano al pecho mientras bajaba a Avril, apenas y había tenido tiempo de agarrarla ante el escándalo- Pensamos que algo malo había pasado._

_- No nos den esos sustos. ¿Quieren? -Dijo Neji soltando un soplido._

_- Que dices Hyuuga -Susurró Ten-ten cruzándose de brazos._

_- Bueno, creo que han sido demasiadas...sorpresas -Dijo Temari mirando a Tsuki amenazadoramente. Luego sonrió- Así que, ¿Por qué no nos preparamos para la cena?_

_- Cierto. Está oscureciendo -Dijo Gaara. Emprendiendo el paso- ¡Hay avisan! -Movió la mano despreocupadamente._

_- ¡Que concha, Gary! -El pelirrojo se detuvo con los ojos de plato. ¿Acaso Tsuki le había dicho...?- ¡No te pongas de príncipe, G-a-r-y-Chiian._

_- ¡Como sea,Tuty! -Gaara recuperó la compostura y siguió subiendo._

_Tsuki infló las mejillas y lo siguió._

_- ¡Regresa tu rosado trasero, Gary! –_

_._

_- Sakura, ¿Estas bien?_

_La pelirrosa se detuvo, miró a Sasuke aún con la niña por los aires._

_- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Te lo debería preguntar a ti. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa si estoy bien? -Sakura se preguntó cómo es que no se mordió la lengua. ¿Tenía que arruinar siempre todo?_

_Sasuke se acercó a ella, quien bajo a la niña y la abrazó._

_- No me interesa el concepto que tengas de mí. Lo pregunto porque pasado mañana..._

_- Estoy perfecta, muy bien. Súper bien -Sonrió pero Sasuke no le creía nada- ¡Uff! Que día, será mejor que vaya a cambiar a la bebé. ¿Vienes?_

_- Sakura, no lo evadas._

_- ¿Evadir qué? Como sea, subiré._

_Sakura dejó a él pelinegro con mil preguntas en la boca. Solamente pudo observar como subía apresuradamente por las escaleras y hacía plática con Elie._

_- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Sakura?_

_Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encaminó. Seguramente dormiría un rato antes de la cena. Lo necesitaría, después de todo era consciente de cómo habían mirado las chicas a Tsuki._

_Sonrió maliciosamente._

_Quizás podía distraer a Sakura y al mismo tiempo divertirse con ello._

_¡La mente Uchiha podía crear planes perversos en menos de un segundo!_

_¿Qué planeas, Sasuke?_

_¡Ah, claro!_

_¡Una cena inocente y divertida…!_

_¡Ajá!_

* * *

_._

_x-Capitulo 14-x _

**Celos: **Unos buenos, algunos malos y otros mejor ni contarlos.

.

* * *

.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Itachi nunca se había detenido a pensar que el reloj de gallina, sobre la pared del comedor, realmente parecía algo estúpido. Incluso tétrico. Parecía que la gallina lo observaba con esos ojos saltones que se movían de uno a otro lado.

Inconscientemente su cabeza comenzó a moverse al compás del ticteo del reloj.

— ¡_Argg_! ¿Cuánto más piensa tardar esta gente? ¡Tengo hambre, señores!

Ahí, solitario en la gran mesa del comedor, se encontraba el pelinegro desde hacía...15, 20...30, ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que su trasero se encontraba besando la silla. Había decidido bajar antes, para sentarse en un buen lugar y servirse una buena porción de lo que sea que fuera la cena. Alexis se había ido con Megumi, la ama de llaves, a la cocina.

Su estomago gruñó.

No había podido comer nada desde que llegaron, y ahora parecía que a todos se les había olvidado que tenían que cenar.

Tomo el tenedor y empezó a golpear la mesa al compás del reloj.

— _No es una mala tonada...Tic tac. Tic. Tac. ¿No había una canción que sonaba así?_ — Fijo su vista en el reloj— _ ¿Realmente las gallinas tienen los ojos taaan saltones? Pff, ¿a quién engaño?_ — Se escurrió en la silla y miró el techo— _ ¡Tengo hambre!_ ¡ ¿Cuánto más me van a hacer esperar?

* * *

.

Avril tenía la cara iluminada de emoción, mientras sostenía su hermoso vestido rojo frente a su padre y este solamente sonreía, no por el vestido, si no por tener a su hija a tan solo unos centímetros de él, luego de casi un mes, sin verla.

— ¿Vedad que está hermoso, _Oto-san_?

— Si, Avy. Es muy lindo.

— Abu-Haru me lo regalo la semana pasada. — La pequeña dejó el vestido en la cama y lo admiró por unos minutos. — Aunque yo creo que el rojo no es mi color _favodito_.

— Pero si Haruka-_San_ te lo regaló, deberías agradecerlo.

— Sí, _Oto-San_ — Avril se echó a los brazos de Neji, y lo abrazó por el cuello— Te _estañé_ mucho, _Oto-San._

Neji la apretó contra sí, como si llevara años sin verla. El nunca había sido una persona que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero desde el momento en que tuvo a Avril entre sus brazos, siendo apenas un bebé, supo que aquello que apretaba su corazón y no le dejaba mostrar ese lado suyo, había sido borrado. Desde ese momento supo que esa pequeña personita se había convertido en su razón de vivir.

Y lucharía contra todos por tenerla a su lado. Lucharía por tener a su familia con él, incluso si eso significaba tener una dura batalla. El lucharía contra todo y todos, incluso contra la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Incluso contra, Ten-Ten.

— Avy, ven conmigo. Necesito alistarte — Mencionó la castaña, asomándose por la puerta. Le envió una gélida mirada a su aún esposo.

— Ten-Ten...

— Vamos, Avy. —La pequeña obedeció y camino a la puerta, junto a la castaña.

— Ten-Ten ¿Podemos...?

— No, Hyuuga. No podemos nada. —Dijo lo más seria posible— Que nos encontremos bajo el mismo techo no significa que estoy obligada a escuchar lo que tengas o no que decirme, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil? ¡Solo te pido que hablemos!

— No voy a discutir enfrente de mi hija. Pero, ¿Quieres hablar? Bien, Hablemos entonces —Se inclinó y miró a su hija, sonriendo— Avy-_Chan_, ¿Podrías ir a la habitación y cuidar a Taichi? _Oto-San_ tiene que hablar con _Oka-San_. ¿Sí?

— _Hai_ —Dijo Avril, asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación. Ten-Ten terminó de entrar y empujó ligeramente la puerta.

— Entonces, ¿Por dónde comenzamos...? ¿Por la parte en la que eres un desgraciado o la parte en la que eres un desgraciado, otra vez?

— Nada ocurrió como tú piensas —Dijo Neji apretando los puños— Sacaste conclusiones ilógicas.

— Claro. Tú y los demás miles de hombres que no saben inventarse una excusa mejor. —Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho— ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? Bueno, creo que lo soy. Me casé contigo después de todo.

— _Argg_, ¿Por qué eres tan terca, Ten-Ten? Déjame explicarte, Esa noche...

— Esa noche, acabaste con tantos años de relación. Pensé que lo habías notado...

Neji caminó hacia ella, y la tomo de los hombros encarándola. No soportaba más la situación en la que, la familia que por fin había encontrado, se desmoronaba poco a poco.

— Quiero que por primera vez, Te calles y me escuches —La miró fijamente, intentando averiguar lo que esos ojos castaños decían.

— ¡No lo haré, nunca!

* * *

.

Tsuki termino de ponerse un poco de perfume y lo dejo en su lugar, no sin antes dirigir su mirada a un pequeño cofre rosado. Sonrió con tristeza mientras lo abría y sacaba del interior un collar con un dije de la mitad de un corazón. Dudo entre ponérselo o no, pero finalmente opto por la respuesta positiva. Una vez colocado lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo miro a través del espejo. Sonrío.

Se dio un último vistazo antes de salir de la habitación.

Tras cerrar la puerta dio un pequeño sobresalto al ver a Gaara por el pasillo. Sonrió tímidamente.

— Hola —Dijo alzando ligeramente la mano— ¿Vas al comedor? —Por instinto se llevo la mano cerca del cuello. Gaara la siguió con la mirada y la sostuvo viendo el dije, ligeramente sorprendido.

— Eso...

— ¿Uh? —Tsuki siguió su mirada— ¡Ah! Esto...

— Todavía lo conservas.

— ¿Pensaste que alguna vez me desharía de él? —Ella negó— Nunca podría borrar de mi algo que me dio alguien que quise, no...Que quiero. Y que estuvo ahí para mí cuando me destrozaron la vida.

Gaara acortó sus pasos y se acerco a ella.

— Tsuki...yo

— ¡A un lado! —Una mata rubia iba corriendo como alma descarriada, haciendo que instintivamente Gaara protegiera a Tsuki contra su pecho antes de ser atropellada.

Tsuki se sonrojó y su respiración se volvió agitada.

— ¡Lo siento! —Dijo Naruto mientras trotaba en su lugar con un plato en manos— Hinata-_Chan_ tiene antojos y... ¡Ya saben! –Dijo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

— Chitz. Ese Naruto...—Tomó a Tsuki de los hombros y la miró— ¿Estas bien?

Ella lo miro aun sonrojada. –S-si. Gracias.

Gaara también se sonrojó al notar la cercanía que poco a poco se iba acortando junto a sus respiraciones.

— Tsuki, yo...

— ¡El comedor! —Dijo, separándose rápidamente— Alguien ya debió de bajar, será mejor apurarnos. Si, te veo abajo.

Gaara se quedó con las palabras en la boca al verla irse tan de prisa y desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

— Siempre huyendo —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sacando un collar desde dentro de su playera, con un corazón justamente partido por la mitad.

* * *

.

Nunca, realmente, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo perfectos y angelicales que podían llegar a ser sus dos pequeños cuando dormían –y solo cuando dormían, he de recalcar-. Suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla y una inconsciente y maternal sonrisa comenzaba a formarse desde la delicada comisura de sus labios.

— No se van a ir, ni aunque lo intentaran —Dijo Shikamaru desde la ventana, reprimiendo un bostezo— Ya deja de vigilarlos, mujer.

Temari suspiró ante el poco tacto e imaginación que podía haber en la mente masculina.

— No los vigilo, señor problemático. Tan solo los grabo en mi memoria pero... ¡Ahh! —Suspiró con más fuerza— Nunca lo entenderías. Los hombres nunca entienden como nos sentimos nosotras las mujeres. Son tan...Insensibles en, ciertos aspectos —Se viró encarando al pelinegro— Tu debes de saber sobre eso ¿No, cariño?

Shikamaru suspiró.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver sobre entendimiento. ¿Cierto?

Temari se sentó frente al tocador, retocándose los labios.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Me refiero a esa extraña actitud que tienen tú y las demás —Apoyó ambos brazos en el tocador, dejando a Temari en medio— ¿Tan insegura eres? —La miró a través del espejo.

La rubia igualmente lo miró desafiante por el espejo mientras colocaba el labial en su lugar.

— Tú dime. ¿Debería?

* * *

.

— ¿Estos están bien?

— Umm, no. Demasiada azúcar. Quiero otros.

— ¡Pero, Hinata-_Chan_! Es la décima vez que bajo por plátanos. Habrá más comida en la cena.

— ¿Me estas reclamando? Discúlpeme usted _Don ramen_, ¡No es mi culpa querer comer! ¡Ser insensible! —Tomó una orilla de la sabana de la cama donde estaba y la paso por su mejilla— Si pudiera, yo misma bajaría por ellos, pero el doctor me pidió no agitarme. Gracias por tu apoyo... ¡Tú, padre desconsiderado! —Comenzó a sollozar inconsolable— ¡Nuestro hijo saldrá con cara de plátano! ¡Le dirán el _platanito Uzumaki_, por tu causa!

Un llanto incontenible, surgió de la pelinegra. A veces le hacía pensar al Uzumaki en donde cabía tanta lágrima, en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de su esposa. Suspiró derrotado y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Voy por otros plátanos.

La cara de Hinata se iluminó como un mismísimo ángel.

— ¡No olvides ponerle chocolate esta vez, cariño!

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, fuese por las hormonas o por el cambio lunar, la cara de Hinata tenía una sonrisa malévola y, que quede como un hecho que Hyuuga Hinata y maldad rara vez iban en la misma oración.

— Sufre, Naruto-_Kun._ ¿Quieres seguir coqueteando? Pues bien, pero antes tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias.

* * *

.

— Ahora sí, estas más hermosa —Sakura alzó a la pequeña Elie que tenía un vestidito rojo, sus zapatos negros y una valerina roja. Miro de reojo a Sasuke que terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos. Decidió ignorarlo.

— Y... ¿Hasta cuando se supone que admitirás que estas celosa, y te dignaras a hablarme?

— ¿Yo celosa? —Dejó a Elie en la cama y se sentó frente al espejo— Y, según tú, ¿De quién estoy celosa?

— De Tsuki-Chan.

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una flecha. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke usaba el sufijo –_Chan?_

— ¿De tu prima? ¡Por favor!...Es... ¡Es tu prima! —Comenzó a peinarse el cabello— Eso es absurdo.

Sasuke sonrió y tomo a Elie en brazos.

— ¿Qué te parece, pequeña? _Kaa-San_ no quiere admitir que siente celos. —La pequeña lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada— Y mentir es muy malo.

A cada momento, Sakura sentía como la vena comenzaba a querer salirse de su frente.

— ¿Qué opinas de ir a visitar a Tsuki-_Chan_? —La pequeña sonrío y aplaudió— ¿Si? Bueno, vamos...

Sakura se paro de golpe.

— ¡Es suficiente! —Quitó a su hija de los brazos del pelinegro— Se nos hace tarde.

Sasuke tenía una ceja en alto, y al verla salir tan enojada no puedo evitar sonreír. Tomo su celular.

— Me voy a divertir, mucho.

Apago la luz antes de salir.

* * *

.

Alexis terminó de mover la sopa en la cazuela y se apoyó a lado de la estufa, mirando a Megumi que terminaba de acomodar los panes sobre un platón.

— Entonces… _Ésta_ tal Tsuki, ¿Es prima de Itachi y Sasuke?

La mujer de cabello castaño canoso y ojos rubí colocó la última rebanada de pan y se limpió las manos en su mandil mirando a la Uzumaki.

— Oh, pero claro. ¿Qué piensa usted? —Alzó una ceja y puso un poco de salsa en la salsera.

La rubia se incorporó.

— ¿Yo? Umm…no, realmente nada. Es solo que se me hace _**tan **_raro que nunca haya escuchado hablar de ella —Se apoyó en la meseta con ambas manos y miró fijamente a Megumi— ¿No habrá nada oculto en todo esto?

Megumi cerró los ojos por unos momentos, como si pensara lo que tenía que decir y miró fijamente a los ojos azules de la chica.

Suspiró.

— Creo que no puedo ocultarle esto, Alexis.

— Ocultarme ¿Qué?

— La verdad es que Tsuki-_Chan_ no es prima de los jóvenes Uchiha… es una _geisha_ contratada por Mikoto-_san_ para ellos.

Alexis no sabía si llorar o ir a partirle la cara a su suegra en esos momentos. Su boca tenía una O perfectamente marcada.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

Megumi empezó a reír.

— Ay, Alexis. ¿Cómo cree? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tsuki-_Chan_ si es prima de los jóvenes.

La Uzumaki ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

— ¡No me haga esto, Megumi-_san_!

— Jajaja, Discúlpeme es que no pude resistirlo. ¿No es algo innecesario estos celos de ustedes? —Hizo sentar a la rubia en un banco y la tomó de los hombros — No tienen por qué dudar de sus parejas. Yo también he visto a estos chicos crecer y créame que serian incapaces de eso. La madre de Tsuki es hermana menor del padre de los chicos. Y, si no me equivoco su padre es primo de Mikoto-_san_. Así que quiten todas esas ideas de sus mentes, ellos tres están completamente ligados por la sangre y los demás muchachos…realmente no creo que la vean como algo más que amiga.

Alexis iba a pronunciar algo pero Megumi le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

— Venga, es hora de la cena. Ayúdame ¿Si? Creo que oí el llanto de Itachi-_Chan_.

* * *

.

Temari y Shikamaru bajaron en total silencio, cada uno con un bebé en brazos. Llegaron al comedor y tomaron asiento, no sin antes poner a sus mellizos en las sillas altas que habían instalado para los pequeños.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Exclamó Itachi sosteniendo con fuerza los cubiertos.

Temari le dio una mirada asesina que hizo que al hombre de coleta no le dieron ganas de reclamar otra cosa más.

Dos voces femeninas irrumpieron el incomodo silencio que empezaba a formarse. Megumi y Alexis salían de la cocina, colocando el recipiente con sopa fría y una bandeja con pavo asado en medio.

— ¡Comida! —Los ojos del Uchiha se iluminaron.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —Advirtió la rubia ante las intenciones de su novio de tomar los alimentos— Espera a que los demás bajen. Mientras, haz algo de provecho y ayúdanos a Megumi-_San_ y a mí a traer lo que hace falta.

Itachi se puso de pie soltando un suspiro.

— Me hacen pasar hambre y todavía me obligan a trabajar —Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?

— Que me encanta ayudar. —Sonrió falsamente.

* * *

.

Era la cena más silenciosa e incómoda en toda la historia de ese lugar. Lo único que podía considerarse como sonido era el de los cubiertos.

Tsuki tosió levemente.

— Entonces… ¿Hace mucho que no venían por aquí?

— Si —Contestó Gaara— Ya no quedaba tiempo para relajarse, supongo.

— Hey, pequeña —Dijo Sasuke. La de pelo rosado casi se atraganta con el pan. ¿Desde cuándo él le ponía un mote cariñoso a alguien y sonría tan alegre? _Estúpido bastardo._ — ¿Piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo? Me agrada tu presencia.

Tsuki se mordió el labio inferior.

— Qui-quizás. Si no les molesta.

Alexis se inclinó a Temari, que estaba a su lado derecho, y susurró.

— No creo que sea necesario decirle lo que pensamos.

— Quizás sí. Así se larga antes —Contestó.

— Chicas, por favor. —Dijo Sakura a lado de Temari— No es momento para eso. Estamos cenando.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Contestó la rubia— Pues díselo a tu flamante esposo y su pomposa prima. A ellos no les importa.

La chica de cabello rosa posó su mirada en Tsuki quien hacia una muecas raras y parecía que se movía por debajo de la mesa. Sasuke sonreía de lado.

Sakura sintió que la presión se le bajaba_. ¿Qué carajo?_

Instintivamente comenzó a apretar el tenedor sobre la ensalada.

— ¿Saku...? —Pronunció Temari.

— Estoy bien —Susurró— Que haga lo que se le venga en gana.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —Dijo Naruto llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

— Si sigues tragando así no te entrará nada en la fogata, cariño.

— No te preocupes, tengo un estomago de acero. Además tengo que entrenar, en el estadio de futbol haré competencias con Tsuki para ver quien come ramen más rápido. ¡Ganaré, ´_ttebayo_! —Rió desenfrenadamente y de un momento a otro se calló al notar el silencio y ver que nadie comía. — ¿Dije algo malo?

Los hombres de esa mesa compartían una única frase en común. _Naruto eres un idiota._

Si no fuera porque era prácticamente imposible, los chicos podrían jurar que un aura maligna salía de los cuerpos de sus esposas.

— ¿Qué dices, Naruto? —Preguntó Alexis, lo más calmada posible y con una.._.sonrisa_— ¿Tsuki-_**San **_irá con ustedes al partido?

La tensión volvió al ambiente.

— O-oigan. No quiero crearles conflictos. —Mencionó la Uchiha.

— Y no los estas creando, Pequeña —Dijo Sasuke, provocando que la ensalada de Sakura sufriera más heridas. — ¿O si, chicas?

Ellas negaron mecánicamente.

— Para nada, Sasuke. Son sus boletos, puedes hacer lo que quieran —Dijo Temari— Como Lexi ya me comentó, nosotras iremos de Spa. Diviértanse también.

Todos volvieron a suspirar y volvieron a comer.

— **Uchiha bastardo.** _Y con todas las de la ley. _—Continuó viendo el juego de miradas de los "primos"— _Idiota, estúpido. ¡Maldito! _

Sakura colocó toda su fuerza y un pedazo de tomate Cherry fue a parar en la cara de Itachi. Se paró de la mesa, ligeramente frustrada.

— No tengo apetito. Iré a mi habitación, los alcanzo al rato. Disculpen.

Con un silencio y las miradas desconcertadas de todos, tomo a Elie en brazos y salió del comedor.

Sasuke Sonrió.

Uchiha 1- Haruno 0

* * *

.

Sakura azotó la puerta con real furia y se sentó en la cama con la bebe en brazos, intentando respirar.

— No puedo ponerme así. No tengo el derecho. —Suspiró— el no es nada mío, realmente.

Cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Elie en su mejilla se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Trató de limpiarse las lagrimas.

— Mamá está bien. —Sonrío quedamente— solo que ahora mismo parece una tonta por no saber qué hacer con esto que empieza a sentir.

Elie la miro fijamente.

— No entenderías. Eres muy joven y tan inocente. —le acarició sus cabellos.

Se quedo con la frente apoyada en la de Elie por unos minutos, aspirando el dulce aroma de su bebe.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había ocultado todo lo que sentía por Sasuke en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero volver a verlo, estar cerca de él, sentir su respiración, besarlo, ¡hacer el amor con él! Todo eso había acabado por abrir su oculto corazón. Cuantas veces no se imagino aunque sea tomada de la mano de él, y ahora que eso y más sucedían... Cielos. Su cabeza y su corazón tenían un gran alboroto de ideas, tan grande que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura.

Y lo peor de todo es que solo se hacía daño. Sasuke solo la veía como un proyecto que llevar a cabo. Un contrato que acabaría en un santiamén.

— Vamos Elie, es hora de dormir. —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cuna— Mamá tiene que volver al escenario.

Tomo su dije en sus manos.

— ¿Que hago para no derrumbarme? Me haces mucha falta, Iris.

* * *

.

Sasuke tocó la puerta y antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar su nombre, Sakura se asomó con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

Parpadeó ligeramente desconcertada esperando que el digiera algo.

— Todos han terminado de cenar y quedamos de vernos en 10 minutos para la fogata.

— Este bien. Solo deja acuesto a Elie. Puedes ir bajando, no es necesario que me esperes. —caminó hasta la pequeña cuna deseando internamente que le tomara la palabra pero en ningún momento escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y, cuando él le volvió a dirigir la palabra supo que no le había tomado la palabra para nada. Maldijo por dentro.

—No te preocupes, te esperaré. —Se recargó en la pared y se cruzo de brazos— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Una vez que la pequeña estuvo acostada y que Sakura se cerciorara de que estuviera realmente dormida, con un suspiro miro a su esposo.

— Listo. Ya podemos irnos.

Sasuke se desprendió de la pared y con ese caminar calmado pero sofisticado, se dirigió a la cuna y se estiro para depositar un beso en la frente de la bebe.

— _Sasuke no, por favor_ —Pensó que el corazón se le saldría.

Se alejo de la pequeña y se dirigió a la puerta dándole solo una mirada que le indicaba que era tiempo de irse. Sakura le dio una última mirada a su bebe y sabiendo que Megumi-_San_ y otras chicas del servicio se encargarían del cuidado de los niños, se podía ir más tranquila.

Salieron en silencio de la cabaña e igual de silencioso fue el camino hasta el lago. El hogar de los Uchiha no quedaba tan lejos de ahí, y eso era una fortuna. Sakura pensaba en que podía estar cruzando por la mente del Uchiha, pero luego de unos segundos se dijo que realmente no importaba, es decir, no debería importarle.

Por fin pudo divisar fuego a lo lejos que indicaba la fogata improvisada, ya más de cerca se dio cuenta que eran los últimos que faltaban, todos ya estaban ahí con mantas, cantimploras con agua, algunos instrumentos, fuegos artificiales e incluso bombones que encontraban asando en ese momento.

— Ya era hora —Dijo Naruto quien asaba cerca de 8 bombones— Pensamos que habían cambiado de opinión y se encontraban haciendo cosas malas.

La fulminante mirada de la pelirrosa calló su risa por completo.

Sakura fue hasta el muelle que tantos recuerdos le traían y se sentó a lado de Alexis que contemplaba las estrellas mientras remojaba sus pies en el agua.

— Hola —Dijo la rubia al sentirla a su lado— ¿No crees que el cielo se ve especialmente maravilloso esta noche?

— Sí, supongo que sí —Elevó su mirada y suspiró— ¿Crees que mi hermana fue realmente feliz?

Alexis la miró mientras ella seguía con su vista en el cielo. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente cristalinos y tenía una sonrisa fija en sus labios.

— _Esta por explotar._ —Se mordió el labio inferior— ¿Honestamente?

— Sí.

Miró de nuevo el cielo.

— Yo creo que Iris fue feliz hasta su último suspiro. Tú te encargaste de eso. Tú sonrisa era su felicidad. —Se puso de pie cuando oyó a Itachi llamarla — Y, honestamente —Prosiguió cuando la chica la miró— Creo que Iris sigue siendo feliz, siempre y cuando tú lo seas. Así que por ella y por ti, se feliz sin importar que.

Y con una última sonrisa se alejó hacia la fogata.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba comiendo unos bombones mientras se apoyaba a una cerca que había por ahí. Hacia una media hora que se había alejado de la fogata mientras todos cantaban unas melodías muy animadas.

Observó fijamente el agua moverse con el viento y la luna reflejarse en ella. Podía jurar que a la lejanía veía a su hermana y a ella nadar ese lugar cuando eran más jóvenes, tirarse agua la una a la otra, riendo.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —Susurró

— Podrías empezar por volver a la fogata —Sasuke apareció tras los arbustos mirándola profundamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Mi esposa desapareció y decidí buscarla.

Esposa. Realmente sentía que sonaba muy bien, y más viniendo de los labios del pelinegro. Se acercó a ella y Sakura pensó que en cualquier momento las piernas comenzarían a temblarle.

— En otras circunstancias pensaría que huiste por la horrible canción de Naruto pero, creo que no fue por eso ¿Verdad?

— El único que huiría por esa estúpida razón, eres tú.

Hostilidad de nuevo.

— Cierto. —Sonrió ligeramente.

El aire poco a poco le comenzaría a faltar. Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Podrías dejarme sola?

— Yo creo que no —Se acercó aun más a ella con ese elegante caminar hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia. — La soledad es lo que menos necesitas en estos momentos, y lo sabes.

— Y, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú? —Pensaba que si se comportaba a la defensiva el terminaría yéndose, no le hacía ningún bien tenerlo tan cerca.

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla.

— Ambos sabemos que últimamente he ido descubriendo lo que necesitas—La besó delicadamente como si se tratase de una pieza de cristal. Cuando la cordura llego a su cerebro, Sakura se separó bruscamente de él.

— Suéltame. Quiero que me dejes sola.

— Tal parece que has ido perdiendo el sentido auditivo. No lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué haces esto! ¡Déjame en paz aunque sea una maldita vez en tu vida! —Sus ojos habían empezado a soltar esas traviesas lagrimas que desde hace horas habían deseado salir. — ¡Vete a cantar tus estúpidas canciones de fogata! ¡Ve a ver si tu querida prima te necesita! ¡Pero a mí déjame en paz!

— Lo supuse —Sonrió triunfante— Todo este drama es por Tsuki.

— ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé! _Argg_! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza — ¡No lo entenderías porque eres un imbécil! —De nuevo las lagrimas— Nunca lo has hecho.

Sasuke se sorprendió

— ¡Nadie lo ha hecho! No saben cómo me siento. —Lloró con más fuerza— Ni si quiera les ha importado. ¡Ya me canse de fingir que todo está bien! ¡Estoy harta de esta maldita vida! ¡De ti!

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos intentando detener su llanto, sabía lo que había hecho, hablado de más. Bueno, al menos así Sasuke la dejaría de una buena vez.

Pero, muy contrario a ello, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

— Sabes que no es cierto. —Hablo bajo y despacio mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello— Y te diré una cosa. He sido un imbécil la mayor parte de mi vida y aunque no puedo corregir mis errores puedo tratar de compensarlos. Y empezaré contigo. Éste imbécil no te dejara sola nunca más, Sakura.

La Haruno abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras las lágrimas terminaban de resbalar y se sonrojó. ¿Quién era este Sasuke?

Por primera vez decidió no averiguarlo y solo disfrutarlo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se desahogó.

— La extraño, Sasuke. Mucho. —Oculto su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo— Tengo miedo de estarla decepcionando. De sentir que no puedo seguir sin ella. De ser débil por no poder dejarla ir ¡Soy un fracaso!

Sasuke le alzo la cara tomándola delicadamente con sus dos manos.

— No lo eres. Eres una excelente madre y eso no es un fracaso.

Sakura se sentía hipnotizada por esos oscuros ojos negros.

— Yo...

— Shh —La calló— Iris no podría estar más orgullosa al ver en lo que te has convertido —Le delineó los labios con su pulgar— Una maravillosa madre, esposa, amiga y sobretodo una hermosa mujer...**Mi** mujer.

La besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y muy lejos de resistirse, Sakura se dejo llevar por ese beso y por las muchas emociones que estaba desencadenando en su ser en ese mismo momento. Con ese beso, en ese instante, Sakura sabía que no podía seguir negando lo que le ocurría.

Ahí, en ese lugar de recuerdos, bajo esa luna, lo inevitable se hacía evidente.

Estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Sasuke, otra vez.

.

* * *

.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

**.**

* * *

**N/LA (Nota de Loca Autora)** OMG! ¿Un año desaparecida? Ni yo lo creo. Pero, tengo una excusa. Digo, ¡Un motivo! Fui al pasado para investigar si los mayas tenían razón y este año es el fin del mundo. (Ya saben hay que hacer compras de emergencia antes que las tiendas estén infestadas de gente histérica. Tengo gente-fobia en los embotellamientos humanos y see...también soy histérica) Y me tomó mucho tiempo fabricar mi bicicleta del tiempo. (¿)

Regrese con bien, y con unos muchos moretones por el juego de pelota. ¡Son realmente competitivos!

¿No me creen?

Yo tampoco. Pero al menos sigo teniendo imaginación. (:

P.D. ¡Feliz año del Apocalipsis!

P.D II: Un review es igual a un lugar en mi arca para el fin del mundo. _Oseasemese_ (?) que un comentario, es igual a salvar tu vida :D o..algo asi.


	15. Sol de la mañana

**En el capitulo anterior:**

— _No voy a discutir enfrente de mi hija. Pero, ¿Quieres hablar? Bien, Hablemos entonces —Se inclinó y miró a su hija, sonriendo— Avy-Chan, ¿Podrías ir a la habitación y cuidar a Taichi? Oto-San tiene que hablar con Oka-San. ¿Sí?_

— _Hai —Dijo Avril, asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación. Ten-Ten terminó de entrar y empujó ligeramente la puerta._

— _Entonces, ¿Por dónde comenzamos...? ¿Por la parte en la que eres un desgraciado o la parte en la que eres un desgraciado, otra vez?_

— _Nada ocurrió como tú piensas —Dijo Neji apretando los puños— Sacaste conclusiones ilógicas._

— _Claro. Tú y los demás miles de hombres que no saben inventarse una excusa mejor. —Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho— ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? Bueno, creo que lo soy. Me casé contigo después de todo._

_._

— _¡A un lado! —Una mata rubia iba corriendo como alma descarriada, haciendo que instintivamente Gaara protegiera a Tsuki contra su pecho antes de ser atropellada._

_Tsuki se sonrojó y su respiración se volvió agitada._

— _¡Lo siento! —Dijo Naruto mientras trotaba en su lugar con un plato en manos— Hinata-Chan tiene antojos y... ¡Ya saben! –Dijo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo._

— _Chitz. Ese Naruto...—Tomó a Tsuki de los hombros y la miró— ¿Estas bien?_

_Ella lo miro aun sonrojada. –S-si. Gracias._

_Gaara también se sonrojó al notar la cercanía que poco a poco se iba acortando junto a sus respiraciones._

_._

— _Sabes que no es cierto. —Hablo bajo y despacio mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello— Y te diré una cosa. He sido un imbécil la mayor parte de mi vida y aunque no puedo corregir mis errores puedo tratar de compensarlos. Y empezaré contigo. Éste imbécil no te dejara sola nunca más, Sakura._

_La Haruno abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras las lágrimas terminaban de resbalar y se sonrojó. ¿Quién era este Sasuke?_

_Por primera vez decidió no averiguarlo y solo disfrutarlo._

_Lo abrazó con fuerza y se desahogó._

— _La extraño, Sasuke. Mucho. —Oculto su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo— Tengo miedo de estarla decepcionando. De sentir que no puedo seguir sin ella. De ser débil por no poder dejarla ir ¡Soy un fracaso!_

_Sasuke le alzo la cara tomándola delicadamente con sus dos manos._

— _No lo eres. Eres una excelente madre y eso no es un fracaso._

_Sakura se sentía hipnotizada por esos oscuros ojos negros._

— _Yo..._

— _Shh —La calló— Iris no podría estar más orgullosa al ver en lo que te has convertido —Le delineó los labios con su pulgar— Una maravillosa madre, esposa, amiga y sobretodo una hermosa mujer...__**Mi**__ mujer._

_La besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Y muy lejos de resistirse, Sakura se dejo llevar por ese beso y por las muchas emociones que estaba desencadenando en su ser en ese mismo momento. Con ese beso, en ese instante, Sakura sabía que no podía seguir negando lo que le ocurría._

_Ahí, en ese lugar de recuerdos, bajo esa luna, lo inevitable se hacía evidente._

_Estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Sasuke, otra vez._

_._

* * *

.

**Capitulo 15: Sol de la mañana: El nacimiento del primogénito.**

**.**

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo más alto de Aiko No Mizumi pronosticando un hermoso y maravilloso día de cielo despejado.

— ¡Temari, date prisa! —Gritó Ten-Ten desde la entrada.

Todos estaban ahí reunidos y listos para salir. Hoy era el día en el cobrarían el premio del evento. Ellas irían al Spa y de compras y ellos (más Tsuki) al partido de fútbol. Para ello tendrían que ir hasta Konoha-Mura. Las chicas llevaban vestidos de verano y sus lentes. Y ellos por su parte pantalones de mezclilla y playeras cómodas, claro, playeras del equipo "ANBU" al cual iban a ver y del que eran fiel seguidores.

— Ya estoy, tranquilos —Temari bajaba las escaleras con Daisuke en brazos.

— Genial. ¡Vámonos! —Dijo un entusiasmado Itachi.

Se dividieron en tres equipos. En la camioneta Uchiha irían Itachi al mando, Sasuke de copiloto, Sakura, Elie, Alexis y Tsuki –Para suerte de la rubia- en la parte de atrás. En la camioneta Uzumaki irían Naruto al mando, Hinata de copiloto y Neji en la parte de atrás. Y por último en la camioneta No Sabaku irían Gaara de piloto, Shikamaru de copiloto junto a Mitsuko y Temari y Ten-Ten junto a Taichi, Avril y Daisuke en la parte de atrás.

Sería un no tan largo viaje de aproximadamente una hora.

* * *

.

**Camioneta No Sabaku.**

— ¿Me puedes comprar un helado, mami? —Preguntó Avril con sus ojos iluminados.

— Claro que si, amor.

Temari sonrió ante la escena, realmente estaba muy preocupada por la castaña. En sus años de juventud, a pesar de que todas las Kunoichis se llevaban bien, unas sentían lazos más fuertes con otras tal como Alexis con Iris o Sakura con Hinata. Ella por su parte siempre sintió ese lazo con Ten-Ten, quizás fuera porque ambas eran casi de la misma edad o porque tenían gustos muy parecidos. No lo sabía. Lo único que su mente le decía era que no quería ver a su amiga sufrir. Tantos problemas, y encima hoy era un día nostálgico para todos.

La castaña miro a Temari con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— ¿Qué? No, para nada. Es solo que... —Suspiró— Muchas veces detesto que seamos adultos.

— ¿Eh?

Temari sonrió.

— Nada, olvídalo. ¿Y, te va bien en la escuela, Avy-Chan?

Avril sonrió y comenzó a contarle la última vez que la maestra le puso una estrellita.

Ten-Ten miró por la ventana.

Quizás Temari tenía razón.

* * *

.

**Camioneta Uzumaki.**

Neji suspiró como por quinta vez desde que habían salido de Aiko No Mizumi.

— Odio verte así, Nii-San —Hinata lo miró desde el asiento delantero. — ¿Todavía no consiguen arreglar las cosas?

El castaño negó.

— Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirlo —Apretó los puños— En este punto comienzo a creer que realmente terminaré divorciado.

— ¡Hey! No digas eso —Intervino Naruto— Tú no eres exactamente un cobarde, Neji. Si no lo consigues a la primera o a la segunda...o a las veces que lo intentes tienes que seguir luchando, si te rindes ante el primer obstáculo no la quieres tanto como dices. ¿Tú crees que si me hubiera rendido la primera vez que Hiashi-San me negó salir con Hinata sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora? ¡Claro que no! Pero porque lo intenté es que pude hacerlo. No hay una batalla perdida hasta que no decides rendirte. Y tú puedes, Ttebayo!

La camioneta quedo en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ante la mirada de los Hyuuga sobre él.

— Vaya Naruto, esto de crecer te ha ayudado demasiado —Le dijo Neji con una sonrisa— Casi suenas como alguien maduro.

— ¡Oye!

— Pero... gracias.

Ambos sonrieron.

Hinata miró por la ventana hacia el cielo. Sonrió también.

— _Hemos crecido realmente, ¿Verdad, Iris-chan?_

.

* * *

**Camioneta Uchiha**

Tsuki estaba realmente desconcertada y ligeramente incomoda. Desde que el día había empezado parecía ser que todos se habían levantado ligeramente desanimados pero fueron recuperando su carácter durante el desayuno, a excepción de sus primos y sus esposas. Había notado un deje de tristeza en el rostro de ellos. Y durante todo el camino que llevaban no los había escuchado hablar y cada uno parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Era realmente incomodo. Y frustrante.

— ¡Cielos! No sigan hablando que van a romperme los oídos —Dijo sarcástica, intentando romper el silencio.

— ¿Eh? —Itachi pareció reaccionar levemente. — Perdón, Tsuki. No...No es el momento. ¿Si?

La Uchiha frunció el ceño.

— ¿El momento? No sé que les pasa pero...esto es realmente incómodo. ¿Por qué esas caras largas? ¡Ni que alguien se haya muerto!

Todos se sobresaltaron reaccionando en ese instante. Y el ambiente se volvió aún más tenso.

— Tsuki... —Comenzó Sasuke pero su cuñada lo interrumpió, levemente frustrada.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de callarte? —Alexis miró a la castaña— Eres insensible. No sabes realmente lo que pasa así que trata de ser más comprensiva, ¿Quieres?

— ¡Pues porque no sé que pasa es que no se que hacer!

— ¡Tu...!

— ¡Ya basta! —Sakura, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada decidió detener el escándalo que estaban haciendo esas dos, antes de que se convirtiera en algo mucho más grave. — Compórtense como las adultas que son. Tsuki-san no sabe nada, así que trata de comprender un poco la situación, Lexi.

La rubia bufó y miró hacia la ventana.

— Discúlpanos si te hemos hecho sentir incomoda con nuestro comportamiento. —Dijo Sakura mirando a Tsuki— Es un día especial, ¿Si? —Se mordió el labio antes de hablar— Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor. Ella...

Tsuki miró sin entender.

— ¿Por eso las caras largas? ¡Cielos! Es un cumpleaños ¡Hay que celebrar!

—...Murió hace 10 años.

Tsuki quedó en shock y se llevó una mano a la boca. Realmente la había cagado.

— Yo...Sakura...Chicos —Su voz se quebró— Re-realmente lo siento.

— No te preocupes, no lo sabías.

— Sakura tiene razón —Dijo Sasuke volteando a verlas— No te sientas mal.

Un incomodo silencio volvió a formarse en el auto.

Alexis apretó los puños. No podría aguantar mucho más.

* * *

.

Tras una larga hora de viaje, las tres camionetas estacionaron en una bonita posada. Necesitarían un lugar donde dejar sus cosas y si se entretenían de más era muy posible que tuvieran que pasar la noche en el pueblo.

Todos salieron del carro estirándose y reuniéndose.

— Chicos, ¡Arriba ese ánimo! —Dijo Tsuki sonriendo— Yo sé que no es un día especialmente alegre para ustedes pero... con caras largas no arreglarán nada. ¿No creen que...?

— ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Ya basta! —Una Alexis enfurecida se acerco a la Uchiha— He tratado de ser tolerante por ser la prima de Sasuke e Itachi pero...hasta yo tengo un limite ¿Sabes? —Apretó los puños— ¡Deja de ir por ahí con tu sonrisa de niña buena! ¡DETENTE! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada de lo que significa este día para nosotros así que no intentes darnos lecciones de autoestima o de cómo ves tú el mundo de color de rosa!

— ¡Alexis, cálmate! —Itachi, serio, se acercó a su novia y la tomó del brazo— Te estas pasando.

— ¡La que se está pasando es ella! Llega como si nada de un día a otro sin que sepamos nada de ella ¿Y pretende que seamos mejores amigos? ¡NO ME HAGAN REIR! Que fabuloso que ustedes tengan su historia de cuento de hadas con ella —Dijo, mirando a los chicos y regresando su mirada enfurecida a Tsuki— Pero nosotras no tenemos nada que ver. Sera muy tu prima y lo que quieras ¡Pero que no venga a tratar de ocupar un lugar que no se ha ganado! ¡DETESTO ESTO! Así que escúchalo bien, _**Tsuki.**_ No te conozco... no sabes nada de lo que pasa ¡Así que deja de meterte!

— ¡Ya basta, Alexis!

Itachi apretó el agarre.

— Basta tú, Uchiha. —Con notable agilidad y fuerza se soltó de su novio— Solo digo lo que pienso. Pero si vas a tratarme como una loca ¡Déjame en paz!

Miró por última vez a Tsuki con real odio y emprendió su marcha hasta entrar en la posada, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Itachi la siguió, realmente enojado.

Realmente no sabían que decir.

— Tsuki-chan...

— No, descuida Naruto-chan. —Sonrió ligeramente— Quizás tiene razón. Pero... ¡Cielos! Venimos aquí a distraernos, ¿No? —Les mostró una amplia sonrisa— ¡Movámonos! Todavía hay que registrarnos. ¡Estoy bien!

Y con esa misma sonrisa entró a la posada. Los demás se miraron desconcertados.

— Esto es problemático. Vamos.

Todos siguieron a Shikamaru hacia la posada.

* * *

.

Alexis bufó realmente frustrada mientras esperaba que le entregaran la llave de la habitación que compartiría con Ten-Ten. Llevó una mano a su frente cuando de repente se empezó a sentir mareada. Suspiró e intentó recuperar sus fuerzas.

— ¡Alexis! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Itachi llegó hasta ella y la tomó por un hombro.

Inmediatamente lo apartó de un manotazo.

— Déjame en paz. Ve a consolar a tu prima y déjame tranquila.

Itachi suspiró.

— Lexi... —La llamó dulcemente— No me gusta pelear contigo, lo sabes.

— Pues disculpa si no te gusta mi actitud —Lo miró a los ojos— Pero, ustedes no pueden pretender que nos llevemos bien y aceptemos así como así a una completa desconocida, una prima, de la cual, cuya existencia no conocíamos hasta hoy. Una relación se basa en la confianza. Cielos, tras más de 10 años de conocerte pensé que sabia todo de ti. —La recepcionista volvió y le entregó su llave— Dime, Itachi, si ahora es esto... ¿Qué tantos secretos me seguirás guardando?

El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme?

— No lo intento. Estoy diciendo que empiezo a pensar si realmente se quién eres, Uchiha Itachi. Solo eso.

Se dio vuelta sin mirarlo y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Itachi se revolvió el cabello frustrado y miró a la recepcionista.

— Una habitación, por favor.

* * *

.

Sakura terminó de ponerle su vestidito rosa a Elie y sonrió satisfecha por lo linda que había quedado. La cargó y la abrazó contra su pecho depositando un beso en su cabeza. La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un Sasuke recién bañado, con un pantalón de mezclilla, su dorso descubierto y con una toalla en el cuello con la cual se secaba su cabello.

Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Sasuke la observó por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

— ¿Fascinada por la vista, cariño?

— Oh, Callate.

Nunca le haría saber que realmente si lo estaba, fascinada, tentada y emocionada. Tampoco le diría que su corazón latía de una manera que sentía que se le saldría volando por la ventana. Y mucho menos le diría que sintió sus piernas y su alma desvanecer cuando el posó sus manos suavemente sobre su cadera.

Con cuidado de no lastimar a la bebé, Sasuke la besó de una manera tan suave y dulce que la chica tuvo que cerciorarse de que ese era él.

Cuando terminó el beso, el azabache apoyó su frente en la de ella. Ambos tenían aún los ojos cerrados.

— Todo está bien. No tienes por qué tener una cara de tristeza, Sakura.

De un tiempo para acá, Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que Sasuke estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a leer cada una de sus reacciones y a ver a través de su fachada.

— Lo sé, Lo siento.

Sasuke volvió a besarla.

Cuando el beso estuvo a punto de volverse más apasionado, tuvieron que separarse, al parecer a Elie no le hacía gracia ser ignorada dos veces.

— ¿Tu también quieres un poco de cariño?

Sasuke sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón de la pelirrosa realmente quisiera salir volando por la ventana. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Sasuke besó la frente de la bebé con tanto amor y cariño como lo haría un padre.

Si seguía de esta forma, Sakura no iba a ser capaz de detener sus sentimientos.

— Se-será mejor que bajemos, los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Sasuke la miró y tomó a Elie en brazos.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que por hoy, quiero cuidar de Elie —Sakura parpadeó desconcertada. Él simplemente sonrió de lado— ¿Puedo?

— ¿Estas seguro? —Sakura tomó su bolso de encima de la cama— Es muy pequeña y puede molestarte durante el partido, no quisiera que les incomodara.

— Por eso no te preocupes —Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su esposa— Hoy más que nunca necesitas estar tranquila, lo sabes. —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo a que se refería. A pesar de que se sentía muy a gusto con todos sus amigos reunidos por fin, con este nuevo Sasuke, y en un lugar que tanto amaba no podía evitar que su mente pensara en Iris. Si tan solo el destino hubiera sido menos cruel, si hubiera permitido que un milagro ocurriera, ese día su querida hermana estaría cumpliendo 28 años.

— Si estas completamente seguro, está bien. —Colocó su mano sobre la del Uchiha que seguía en su mejilla y le sonrió con los ojos llorosos— Gracias.

Colocando a Elie en medio de ellos, Sasuke la abrazó dejando que llorara. La pequeña sintió que su madre estaba triste y también hizo el intento de abrazarla.

— Todo estará bien, Sakura.

Se aferró al brazo de Sasuke y lloró con fuerza, por una parte porque realmente le dolía el vacío de su hermana pero, por otro...

Por otro realmente lloraba porque se había dado cuenta que era estúpido seguir luchando.

De nueva cuenta.

Estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

.

— Bien, nos encontraremos aquí a las 6 de la tarde. ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Naruto, una vez que se encontraban todo fuera de la posada. Todos asintieron y los muchachos se acercaron a sus esposas para despedirse.

A excepción, claro está, de Alexis e Itachi quien, cuando éste último intento acercarse y hablarle, volteó la mirada enojada y se dirigió a la camioneta de los Uchiha. El pelinegro suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza revolviendo frustradamente sus azabaches cabellos.

Naruto besó a Hinata y después besó su abultado vientre.

— No le des problemas a mamá, ¿De acuerdo, Junior?

Hinata suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Ya te he dicho que no se llamará, Junior. —Reclamó la azabache— Mi hijo no tendrá un nombre tan extraño como Junior. ¡Ni siquiera es japonés!

— Bueno, conejita —La tomó de la cara con sus dos manos y le dio un beso en la boca, luego sonrió— Lo decidiremos luego.

Shikamaru le dio un beso a Temari y luego la rubia le entregó una videograbadora.

— La cuidas con tu vida, problemático. ¿Me escuchaste?

— Sí, mujer. No te preocupes. ¿Segura que no quieres que me lleve a los niños?

Temari negó, sonriendo.

— Esta bien. Escuché que tienen unos masajes especiales para niños, sería buena idea probarlo con Miko-chan y Dai-chan.

Neji estaba hincado dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

— Te portas bien, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sip!

Tomó en brazos a Taichi por unos minutos y se lo regresó a Ten-Ten luego de darle un beso en su cabecita.

— Cuídense y pasen un buen rato.

La castaña lo miró y se mordió la lengua antes de levantar la voz o decirle donde se podía meter sus buenos deseos.

— Err... si, tú también —Dijo y se dio la media vuelta con dirección al coche.

Por unos segundos, Neji sonrió.

Sakura le entregaba la pañalera a Sasuke y le explicaba detalladamente que es lo que contenía.

— Y si le da hambre, en esta parte está su mamila —Dijo, señalando los biberones— También esta su chupón y su sonaja. Y si...

— Está bien, Sakura. —La detuvo el pelinegro— Tengo todo bajo control y estaremos bien. No te preocupes.

La pelirrosa suspiró y sonrió. Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

* * *

.

En la camioneta de las chicas, Alexis iba conduciendo, Hinata de copiloto y las tres chicas restantes en el asiento de atrás juntos a los niños. A pesar de que Konoha-Mura era como una versión de la ciudad con el mismo nombre, no por ello era precisamente un pueblo pequeño. Con el paso de los años, había buscado la forma de crecer y con ello atraer más turismo día a día, por eso resultaba muy conveniente un vehículo para desplazarse.

— Eh, Sakura-chan. ¿Realmente está bien que Sasuke se haya llevado a Elie? —Preguntó Temari mientras baja la ventanilla de su lado izquierdo.

Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada entre ella y Ten-Ten, asintió antes de contestarle.

— Tenía planeado traerla conmigo pero, Sasuke insistió en llevarla con él. —Sonrió tiernamente— Dijo que quiere que esté lo más relajada posible el día de hoy.

Las chicas asintieron ante lo que significaba ello. Y se formo un pequeño silencio antes de que Ten-Ten se decidiera a hablar.

— Nee... ¿Quién lo diría? Sasuke y Sakura como toda una pareja —La castaña comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de su amiga sonrojado— Pero, aunque resulte difícil de creer, por lo que he podido notar Sasuke es un buen padre.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo Alexis, por primera vez en todo el camino— Me he encargado de dirigir a esa pequeña chinche por el buen camino. ¡Le hace soltar una pequeña lágrima a Sakura y se olvida de volver a ser hombre el resto de su amargada vida! Pero ya dinos Saku, ¿Es bueno en tu-ya-sabes-que? —Preguntó en clave por la presencia de Avril.

— ¡Lexi! —Gritó Sakura, totalmente sonrojada.

Todas comenzaron a reír. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no lo hacían? Algo que si tenía que admitir la Haruno, es que estar rodeada de sus amigas es lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ellas eran su otro yo que creía haber perdido. Ver sus sonrisas era como hacer de cuenta que nada terrible había pasado.

El celular de Lexi comenzó a sonar y lo contestó. Intercambio un par de palabras y colgó.

— Eh, chicas. Pasamos antes al hospital, me acaban de informar que ya llegaron los resultados desde Konoha.

Alexis se desvió del camino y apretó ligeramente el volante. Extrañamente se sentía nerviosa.

Y debería estarlo.

* * *

.

Los chicos se encontraban haciendo fila fuera del estadio, Naruto ya se encontraba con una trompeta, una cinta en abarrada en la cabeza con la palabra "ANBU" las mejillas pintadas de negro y rojo y con una bandeja llena de sabritas, palomitas y refresco. El que le hacia pareja era Itachi que en lugar de una trompeta, tenía una matraca. Los demás chicos a lo mucho tenían un refresco e intentaban ignorar a sus llamativos amigos de muchas maneras posibles.

— ¡¿Porqué tarda tanto? —Gritaba Naruto mientras tocaba su trompeta.

Gaara gruñó y se la arrebato.

— Llamas demasiado la atención, tonto. Te hubiéramos dejado encerrado en el maletero.

— ¡Buu! Eres un amargado Gaara.

— Déjalo tranquilo, Gaa-chan —Dijo Tsuki, sonriendo— Ya sabes que Naru-chan nunca logró crecer.

— ¡Eres cruel, Tsuki-chan! —Grito Naruto cuando todos comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de la pelinegra. Entre las risas y burlas al rubio, Itachi se movió unos pasos y se acercó a Tsuki. Ésta, notó inmediatamente la profunda mirada de su primo sobre ella.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Ita?

El azabache negó y pensó un poco antes de hablar.

— Quiero disculparme contigo, ya sabes, por el comportamiento de Alexis. —Suspiró— Es una persona muy temperamental y era la mejor amiga de Iris. Supongo que por tratarse de este día está algo sensible. Aunque eso no justifica que te haya tratado de esa manera.

Tsuki sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

— No te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente y la comprendo, ¿Sabes? —Miró a los chicos, quienes había dejado de reír y estabas atentos a la conversación— ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si alguna de sus novias aparece con un primo que no sabían que tenía y todas los demás chicas lo trataran tan familiarmente? Yo creo que sería algo incomodo. Nosotros tenemos nuestra historia, una que ellas no saben y eso las hace sentirse inseguras. Soy una chica, y es fácil entenderlas para mí, después de todo.

— Aun así, te hablo de una manera que no te merecías.

— Solo se desahogo, Itachi. —Tsuki suspiró y mostró una sonrisa— Las mujeres somos complicadas ya saben. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ¡Lo presiento!

Gaara la abrazó por los hombros.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

— Sí, Gaa-chan. Lo estoy. Después de todo, ustedes me enseñaron a ser fuerte.

Los chicos sonrieron, dándole apoyo. No necesitaban decir alguna palabra para transmitir el cariño y la fuerza que le daban a la Uchiha.

— Lo que me parece curioso, si puedo hacer notar —Mencionó la castaña— Es lo lindo que se ve Sasuke en su rol de papito enamorado de su cachorra.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien llevaba a la pequeña Elie en brazos y ésta estaba aferrada a la playera del pelinegro mientras sonreía hermosamente. Sasuke se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al sentir los ojos de todos sobre él.

— Tsk. Dejen de mirarme.

— ¡Oh, mi hermanito es tan dulce y encantador de esta manera! —Itachi comenzó a sacarle fotos- ¡Papito Sasu, señores!

— ¡Si, si! —Coreó Naruto— Te ves tan amo de casa, teme.

Todos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

— ¡Cállense y avancen! —El pelinegro comenzó a caminar al ver que la fila avanzaba, dejando a todos los demás atrás riéndose.

Por más que quería no podía quitar su sonrojo.

Elie balbuceó contenta.

* * *

.

Luego de que fueran al Hospital y Alexis se bajara a buscar el sobre con los resultados, se encaminaron de nuevo al Spa. Hinata le había preguntado a su cuñada si no abriría el sobre con los resultados, la rubia dijo que no. Se encontraba tan nerviosa que prefería primero relajarse y luego abrir ese sobre.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Bajaron y preguntaron en la recepción por su reservación mostrando el ticket que Sakura había ganado en el concurso. Enseguida las hicieron pasar a una sala con camillas y con olor agradable a causa de inciensos. Nueve masajistas entraron a la sala, cuatro de ellas se encargaron de los niños a quienes cambiaron de ropa. Las otras restantes les indicaron a las chicas donde podían cambiarse.

Cuando por fin se deshicieron de su ropa y se habían enfundado en las toallas, regresaron a la sala donde cada una se acostó boca abajo, a excepción de Hinata quien, en bata, se sentó en un cómodo sofá para unas mascarillas y exfoliaciones. En la misma habitación y frente a ellas estaban las camillas donde las masajistas se encargaban de (valga la redundancia) darle masajes especiales a los pequeños.

— ¡Esto es vida! —Exclamo Temari mientras le colocaban piedras calientes en la espalda— Muchas gracias, Saku.

— Ni lo menciones.

Las chicas más relajadas no podían estar, estaban teniendo los mejores masajes de su vida, y con el olor del incienso se encontraban como transportadas en un mundo de calma y paz. Sakura pensó unos minutos si hablaba o no, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con tantas cosas que habían pasado había olvidado por completo que tenía una promesa que cumplirle a Neji.

— Eh, ¿Ten-Ten?

La castaña se acomodó en la camilla y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

— Mmm, dime.

— Yo sé que quizás no es algo de lo que te guste hablar pero, ¿Qué pasó con Neji?

Las chicas voltearon a ver a la castaña quien abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Sakura. Frunció la boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa fingida y se sentó acomodándose la toalla.

— Mira, Sakura, estamos aquí para relajarnos. Eres mi amiga y, como tal, te adoro y te respeto. —Acarició su cabello suavemente— Por lo mismo, todas ustedes háganme el favor de no tocar ese tema, ¿Si?

Todas tragaron una buena cantidad de saliva, sabían que cuando la castaña hablaba tan seriamente lo mejor era no seguir con el tema antes de que su furia se desatara.

— Está bien. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Alexis carraspeó un poco, antes de hablar.

— Bien, chicas, creo que es el momento de...

— ¡El Sauna! —Gritaron todas sonriéndose las unas a las otras.

* * *

.

Los chicos y Tsuki se encontraban ya en las gradas, y tenían una muy buena vista cerca de la cancha. Estabas impaciente porque comenzara el partido, cuando luego de unos minutos todos los jugadores salieron a la cancha, la tribuna empezó a gritar emocionada y a sonar sus matracas y trompetas, así como la porra oficial hacia ruido con los tambores y demás instrumentos que podrían dejar sordo a cualquiera.

Y como si una luz divina los hubiera tocado, todos voltearon a ver a Elie, esperando a que comenzara a llorar pero el llanto nunca llegó, por el contrario, la bebé se encontraba de lo más feliz sonriendo e intentando aplaudir.

— ¡Eso, Elie-chan! Llevando la pasión deportiva desde pequeña —Gritó Itachi. Y hay que resaltar el gritó, puesto que tenia que hacerlo si es que quería ser escuchado entre tanto ruido.

— ¡Ya va a comenzar! —Anunció Naruto muy entusiasmado mientras señalaba la cancha.

Todos dirigieron su vista al partido, habían pasado tan solo quince minutos del juego cuando el equipo ANBU marcó su primer gol, toda la tribuna hizo una ola festejando. Naruto tocó su trompeta emocionado durante muchos minutos y cuando por fin habían llegado al acuerdo de que los estaba dejando sordos, Sasuke –quien estaba a su lado- se la quitó de las manos y le dio con ella en la cabeza; el hiperactivo rubio lo miró feo y se sobó la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos, él equipo contrario metió un gol empatando el marcador.

— ¡No puede ser! —Gritó escandalizada Tsuki.

Itachi iba a corearla pero se contuvo cuando uno de los jugadores de ANBU marcó una falta y estaba hablando con el árbitro. Era un pelirrojo de ojos rojizos el cual Itachi no recordaba haber visto antes en las filas oficiales de ANBU

— ¡¿Ese quien es? ¡No lo había visto!

Neji lo miró un segundo.

— ¡Creo que es el nuevo! ¡Si no me equivoco entró en lugar de Kenji! ¡Pero ni idea de cómo se llame!

El pelinegro iba a mencionar que se le hacía conocido pero los gritos de la tribuna le hicieron volver a poner atención en el juego.

— ¡GOLAZO! —Gritó Tsuki realmente feliz.

El árbitro sonó el silbato anunciando el término del primer tiempo. Ambos equipos se fueron a sus bancas correspondientes para descansar.

Los chicos tomaron asiento esperando que iniciara la segunda parte.

— Yo creo que meterán otro gol y terminará 3-1 —Opinó Gaara mientras tomaba un sorbo de un refresco.

— Pues para mí que termina 3-2 —Contra-atacó Tsuki y miró al pelirrojo— ¿Apostamos? Si yo tengo razón me llevarás a comer todo lo que yo quiera y tú pagarás.

Gaara sonrió.

— Me parece bien, pero si yo gano te pintarás el cabello de verde por un mes.

Tsuki frunció el ceño.

— Pff. Está bien.

Ambos se dieron la mano para sellar el trato.

Tsuki esperaba realmente no perder. Odiaba el color verde.

* * *

.

— Y entonces el idiota de Kankuro dijo: "Doscientos pesos y tus películas de piratas del caribe originales"

— ¿Y aceptaste? —Preguntó Ten-Ten mientras se acomodaba la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuerpo. Era un sauna bastante grande y las chicas se encontraban sentadas en círculo alrededor de unas piedras grandes en agua caliente.

— Claro, no iba a dejar que mis padres se enteraran que había llegado a las cinco de la mañana y bien borracha —Contestó Temari— Pero eso sí, lo que Kankuro nunca supo fue que las películas tenían de originales lo que Hinata-chan de atrevida.

— ¡Oye!

— Es un decir, Hina-chan.

— ¿Y como hiciste para que no se diera cuenta? —Preguntó Sakura.

— Eran copias casi fieles, Itachi me las consiguió.

— ¿Y de donde carajo sacó ese idiota copias casi fieles? —Quiso saber Alexis, hablando por primera vez desde que entraron al sauna.

— No lo sé —Dijo Temari encogiendo los hombros— Creo que un amigo de un conocido suyo tenía contactos, no recuerdo bien. El caso es que no tuve que deshacerme de mis preciadas películas y me salvé de que Kankuro abriera la boca. Ja, ni loca se las daba. ¡Con lo que me costaron!

Las chicas soltaron unas pequeñas risas, de repente, Hinata se puso de pie.

— Creo que ya me estoy empezando a deshidratar —Mencionó abanicándose— ¿Salimos ya?

— Sí. Yo igual empiezo a sentirme demasiado acalorada —Apoyó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Salieron del Sauna y fueron de nuevo para el area de masajes, Ten-Ten fue a llamar a las masajistas que no se encontraban mientras las demás chicas se acomodaban de nuevo en sus sitios a excepción de Alexis quien fue por su bolsa a la mesita donde estaban todas y checó su celular.

— Por cierto, Lexi. ¿Qué esperas para ver tus resultados? —Preguntó Hinata.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

—Tienes razón, no sé porque le doy tantas vueltas —Sacó el sobre de su bolsa y comenzó a abrirlo.

— Chicas, estaba pensando —Mencionó Ten-Ten al momento que entraba a la sala— ¿Y si después de esto vamos a gastar el dinero de la ropa?

— ¡Oh, sí! —Apoyó Temari— Luego de estas horas tan relajantes tengo energías para todo.

Hinata asintió dándole la razón. Sakura iba a mencionar algo pero desvió su mirada hacia la Uzumaki y pudo notar como temblaba ligeramente la mano donde tenía la hoja con los resultados de su examen.

— Lexi, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué dicen los resultados? ¿Hay algo malo? —Pregunto la esposa de Sasuke realmente preocupada.

Alexis volteó con una cara entre sorpresa y temor.

— Chicas... creo que mejor regresamos a Aiko no Mizumi. De repente no me siento bien.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Que tienes Lexi? —Pregunto Hinata al tiempo que todas se acercaban a su rubia amiga.

La Uzumaki trago saliva antes de decir las palabras que no podía creer estuviesen escritas en ese papel.

— Estoy embarazada.

* * *

.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, apúrense! —Gritaba Naruto a la lenta multitud que comenzaba a descender de las gradas— ¡Es una emergencia!

El partido había terminado hacia unos diez minutos. Con un resultado de 3-2, motivo por el cual en esos momentos Gaara llevaba la cara baja y ensombrecida mientras Tsuki sonreía radiante y empezaba a enlistar todas las cosas que quería comer.

El rubio Uzumaki brincaba ligeramente mientras la pequeña Elie –que en algún momento había dado a parar en sus brazos- sonreía por los movimientos de su querido tío.

— Nadie te obligó a beberte dos litros de refresco, torpe.

— Oh, cierra la boca, Sasuke —Pidió el desesperado oji-azul— Si mi vejiga no llega hasta un baño terminaré expulsando todo en tu cara de amargado.

— ¡Eres un maldito asqueroso, Dobe!

— ¡Tu empezaste, estúpido teme!

— ¡No es mi culpa que tengas chica la vejiga, Dobe!

— ¡Callate, Teme!

— ¡No me digas teme, Dobe!

— ¡Pues tu no me digas Dobe, teme!

— ¡Usuratonkachi!

— ¡Teme-Suke!

Itachi le dio a cada uno en la cabeza con la trompeta del rubio, haciéndolos callar.

— Discutiendo no vas a llegar más rápido al baño, Naruto.

— Ya lo sé...

Unos minutos después la fila por fin avanzó y los chicos se vieron libres en los pasillos del estadio. El rubio miró a todos lados con palpable desesperación hasta que por fin encontró donde estaban ubicados los baños y sin mencionar nada salió corriendo con todo y bebé en brazos.

— ¡Ese estúpido! —Mencionó Sasuke.

— Tranquilo, voy con él —Dijo Itachi comenzando a caminar hacia los baños— Es tan despistado que de seguro terminaría dejando a Elie en el baño.

Sasuke bufó y se cruzó de brazos más le valía a esos dos cuidar bien de la bebé.

* * *

.

Itachi entró al baño silbando y mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Estás aquí, Naruto? —Preguntó, recibiendo un ligero "si" como respuesta desde uno de los cubículos. Tal parecía que al final no fue solo el refresco el que surtió efecto en el rubio.

El pelinegro se adentró al baño con dirección hacia los lavamanos donde parpadeó desconcertado al ver a la pequeña bebé sentada en el mismo y tocando el espejo divertida.

— ¿Pero que demonios...? —Se acercó a Elie y la tomó en brazos— ¿Estás imbécil, Naruto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a una bebé en el lavamanos?

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? —Se oyó la respuesta del rubio desde el segundo cubículo— ¿Qué la metiera aquí conmigo?

Itachi pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

— Buen punto... ¡Pero ese no es el caso! —Agregó elevando la voz— ¿Qué iba a pasar si se la llevaban? Ni imaginar como te iba a dejar Sasuke... ¡Y Sakura! —El pelinegro suspiró— Necesitas unas clases de paternidad.

— ¡Oye! Un error lo comete cualquiera —Dijo Naruto saliendo del cubículo— Y ni que fueras tan experto, Itachi. —Se lavó las manos— Diez años con mi hermana y ni un sobrino. O de verdad no piensan en ello o hay un pequeño problema con la fábrica Uchiha. —Concluyó con una sonrisa malvada.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Colocó a Elie de nuevo en el lavamanos y entró al cubículo del que había salido Naruto— Primero deja que me case y luego tendrás los sobrinos que quieras. Bueno, claro, si es que tu hermana todavía planea casarse conmigo.

Naruto rio y se sentó en el lavábamos al otro extremo de Elie.

— Cierto. ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a mi hermana? Está demasiado neurótica. Bueno, más de lo normal.

— ¡Yo que sé! —Contestó Itachi— últimamente anda muy hormonal.

Naruto apoyó su cabeza en el espejo, viendo el techo con una sonrisa.

— Para mi que su novio no le da lo que ella necesita.

— ¿¡Que insinúas rubio el demonio! —Exclamó Itachi, por lo general era una persona pacifica y bromista pero no nadie debía meterse con su ego Uchiha o si no sufría una transformación radical.

— Oh, yo nada. —Contestó Naruto viéndolo con una sonrisa mientras el pelinegro salía y se lavaba las manos— Tú solo has llegado a la conclusión, que conste.

Itachi iba a contestarle pero entonces el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Lo sacó y lo miró por unos momentos antes de volverlo a guardar.

— Era Tsuki. Dice que están en el area de comidas y que nos apuremos. Te pidieron ramen.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron y ángeles vestidos de ramen bailaron sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos, _pequeñín_!

Itachi apretó su puño sabiendo que Naruto se estaba burlando de su hombría inmediatamente lo persiguió.

— ¡Regresa aquí, rubio insolente!

Y Elie sonrió sin saber porque sus tíos salieron del baño a toda prisa, dejándola sola.

Dos personas iban a morir hoy.

* * *

.

Tsuki se alzó de su silla y estiró su brazo para robarle una tostada a Gaara, quien estaba sentado frente a ella en la mesa redonda.

— Oye, tienes tu propia comida

— Sí, pero robada sabe mejor —Contestó sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó Neji robándole otra tostada a Gaara y comiéndosela— Oh, sí. Tienes razón.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó Gaara volteando a ver a Neji cuando sintió que otra tostada desaparecía y miró hacia su otro lado— ¡Shikamaru, idiota!

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo disfruto de la tostada en silencio. Gaara bufó y decidió tomar la última tostada que le quedaba, pero no pudo porque su plato estaba totalmente vacío.

— ¿Pero que...? —Alzó su vista y notó como Sasuke se limpiaba la boca con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Tu también? —El pelirrojo se levantó molesto, ahora tendría que comprar más comida.

— Como que ya tardaron esos dos, ¿No? —Preguntó Tsuki.

— Solo espero que no hagan una estupidez —Mencionó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo volvió a la mesa y los observó fijamente mientras se sentaba, antes de que Tsuki pudiera levantarse, Gaara tapo con sus manos su plato y los miró amenazadoramente.

— ¡Ni lo sueñen, idiotas!

* * *

.

Un castaño entraba al baño tarareando una canción. Se acercó al lavabo y se lavo las manos. Iba a tomar un poco de papel cuando se percato de la pequeña niña quien le sonreía.

— ¿Uh? ¡Pero que linda! —El chico la cargó y frotó su mejilla contra la de ella— Eres tan suavecita y pequeña.

La niña balbuceó.

— Espera —La tomó de la cintura y la alzó mientras ponía su cabeza de lado— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solita?

Elie movió su cabeza para el lado contrario al del castaño.

— Lo mejor será llevarte con los chicos, vamos.

El castaño se encamino a la salida mientras en el espejo se reflejaba el número 1 en su camisa.

* * *

.

— ¡Eres realmente un idiota, Naruto!

El mencionado soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Y tú eres tan amargado como el teme! —Mencionó mientras se acercaban a la mesa donde estaban todos.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Claro que si! —Atacó— Esperemos que Elie-chan no saque ese gen Uchiha, ¿Verdad, pequeña? —Miró hacia un costado y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al descubrir que no había nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el Uchiha al notar le silencio.

— Dime que tú tienes a Elie.

Los dos detuvieron su caminar.

— Obvio que no. ¿No lo estás mirando? —Dijo extendiendo sus brazos— ¿No me digas que...?

— Yo no la tengo —Mencionó empezando a sudar frio.

— ¡No juegues! —Dijo Itachi espantado, comenzó a darle vueltas al rubio e incluso a alzarle la camisa— ¡No puede ser!

Cuando volvió a estar frente al rubio empezó a tocar el su ropa, como si la pequeña pudiera estar ahí.

— A menos que...

Itachi alzó la vista y se topó con la de Naruto igual o más asustada que la de él.

— ¡Dejamos a Elie en el baño!

— ¡¿QUÉ USTEDES HICIERON QUE?

Los dos voltearon mecánicamente. Sasuke se había parado de golpe tirando su refresco sobre la mesa y llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

Los ojos de Sasuke no podían estar más furiosos.

Ambos iban a morir.

* * *

.

— ¡Lo siento, Sasuke! —Pidió perdón el rubio como por quinta vez mientras todos caminaban a toda prisa por los pasillos. Hacia cinco minutos habían ido a toda prisa al baño de hombres y para desgracia del rubio y el Uchiha mayor la pequeña Elie ya no estaba donde se supone la habían dejado.

Sasuke tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de meter la cabeza de Naruto y de su hermano en el inodoro pero no lo hizo cuando la voz de la razón de Tsuki le dijo que lo mejor era ir a la caseta de vigilancia, quizás alguien la había encontrado... con suerte.

— ¡Si no encontramos a Elie hare de la vida de ustedes un constante infierno! —Exclamó Sasuke— ¡Y ustedes serán los responsables de decirle a Sakura la forma estúpida y patética en la que perdieron a su hija!

Ambos tragaron saliva. Si Sasuke era de temer, Sakura lo era más.

— Tranquilo, Sasuke. —Pidió Tsuki— Pensando de esa manera solo empeorarás las cosas. Lo importante es encontrar a Elie, después podrás matar a estos dos.

— ¡Fue culpa de Naruto! —Se defendió Itachi— ¡Él se la llevo a...! —No pudo siquiera terminar la frase porque chocó con el hombro de una persona, obligándolo a detenerse— Lo siento, no era mi intención.

El pelirrojo se sobó el hombro y lo miró.

— No te preocu... ¿¡Itachi!

El mencionado parpadeó y lo miró intentando recordarlo, hasta que la mente se le iluminó.

— ¿Sasori, eres tú?

— ¡Hombre, Itachi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —Ambos se abrazaron e hicieron un extraño saludo con sus manos. — ¿Qué es de ti?

— Pues no mucho, ahora...

— ¡ITACHI! —Sasuke le gritó. No podía creer que se ponía a platicar en momentos como ese— Por si lo olvidas, ¡Elie sigue perdida!

— ¡Si, lo siento! —Miró al pelirrojo— Lo siento amigo, en otra ocasión platicaremos. Mi sobrina se ha perdido.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Es apenas una bebé.

Sasori se llevó la mano a la barbilla y lo pensó unos segundos.

— ¿De casualidad se perdió en el baño de hombres?

Todos se miraron entre sí y pusieron atención al recién encontrado amigo de Itachi.

— ¡SI! ¿La has visto?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

— Síganme, sé donde está.

* * *

.

Realmente no podían creer el lugar donde estaban. Tenían la quijada hasta el piso dé la impresión. ¿Y como no? ¡Si estaban nada menos y nada más que en los vestidores del equipo ANBU!

Siguieron a Sasori por los pasillos de los vestidores hasta que llegaron al area de los casilleros.

— ¡Hey, Kiba. Encontré a la familia del _dulcecito_! —Anunció Sasori haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan hacía los recién entrados.

Tsuki pegó un grito de la emoción. Tenía la mirada sobre ella de todos los jugadores de su equipo de fútbol favorito.

Un castaño se volteó con Elie en sus brazos dándole leche de un pequeño biberón.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cierto, dulcecito? —Preguntó el nombrado Kiba viendo a la bebé.

— ¡Elie! —Exclamó Sasuke acercándose al castaño quien aparto el biberón de la boca de la niña y extendió sus bracitos hacia el pelinegro— Gracias a dios estás bien.

En ese momento, el pelinegro sintió una sensación de alivio indescriptible. A pesar de que sabía que esa pequeña no era suya, no podía evitar sentir aquello. Ese terrible miedo que sintió recorrer su cuerpo cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, esa niña se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad.

— ¡Elie-chan, perdónanos! —Exclamaron los dos culpables al mismo tiempo que tomaban cada uno, una mano de la niña quien solo sonrió.

— Bueno chicos, hemos encontrado a Elie —Susurró Tsuki cuando se acercó a ellos— ¿Pero ya se dieron cuenta donde estamos? ¡Enfrente de ANBU!

Los chicos alzaron la cabeza y se dieron cuenta que sus jugadores preferidos los miraban intrigados. Enseguida sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Ya que estamos aquí —Mencionó Tsuki sacando un plumón de su bolsa— ¡¿Me darían sus autógrafos? ¡POR FAVOR! ¿SIIII?

Todos los jugadores rieron al ver la graciosa cara que ponía Tsuki. Un peli-naranja se le acercó y firmó su playera.

— Ya que son familiares de esa hermosa bebé, ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Kya! ¡Nagato "Pain" está firmando mi playera! —Exclamó Tsuki emocionada haciendo que el futbolista riera— ¡Y tengo en frente de mí a todo ANBU! —Continuo diciendo mientras los miraba a todos— Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame, el dúo de oro Kakuzu y Hidan, Rock Lee, Chouji Akimichi, Mangetsu Hozuki, Utakata y Zabusa Momochi.

— Y no hay que olvidar a nuestro recién integrado compañero —Comentó Nagato dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al pelirrojo— Akasuna no Sasori.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué te has unido a ANBU? —Preguntó Itachi abrazando por el cuello a su amigo— ¡Eso eleva mis puntos en la sociedad!

Todos rieron por el comentario.

— Gracias por cuidar de Elie-chan —Agradeció Tsuki

— ¡No hay problema! —Mencionó Kiba— Me encantan los bebés. Tengo tres sobrinos. Y ésta pequeña es muy adorable —Dijo, haciéndole mimos a Elie— Y a todos nos robó el corazón, ¿Verdad chicos?

— ¡Si! —Exclamaron todos los jugadores con una sonrisa.

— Hey, ¿Qué les parece si como regalo para la pequeña Elie nos tomamos todos una foto? —Propuso Nagato.

Todos los chicos y Tsuki voltearon a ver al peli naranja mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

¡Gracias, Elie-chan!

* * *

.

Tsuki alzó la enorme fotografía donde aparecían todos los jugadores de ANBU más ellos a los costados y la pequeña Elie sentada al frente de todos sonriendo. Encima de cada jugador estaba puesto su autógrafo.

— Sasuke, tienes que sacarles copias antes de enmarcarlo y dárnoslas ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Si, yo igual quiero una! —Exclamó Naruto.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, su celular sonó y atendió la llamada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? _Emm, quería saber si ya ha terminado el partido._ Sí, hace unos minutos —Mintió— _Oh_, bu_eno. Quería saber si podíamos vernos para que me entregues a Elie. Las chicas y yo hemos decidido regresar a Aiko No Mizumi. _¿Por qué? ¿Les ha pasado algo? _No realmente. Solo...umm, Hinata-chan se siente algo cansada con todo el viaje y prefiere regresar, ya sabes. Su fecha de parto está cerca y queremos que descanse. _Está bien. De todas formas, había planeado llamarte. Estábamos pensando en ir a un bar y no creo que sea un lugar adecuado para la niña. _Si, lo mismo pienso. Te veo frente a la pastelería que está cerca de la posada, se llama...umm "Mangekyô" ¿En 15 minutos? _ Sí, de acuerdo.

En cuanto colgó, las miradas interrogantes no se hicieron esperar.

— Las chicas van a regresar a Aiko no Mizumi y Sakura quiere que le lleve a Elie —Respondió— Al parecer quieren que Hinata descanse por las recomendaciones del doctor.

— ¿Mi Hinata-chan está bien? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

— Sí.

— Eh, ¿Puedo ir contigo, Sasuke? —Preguntó Tsuki— No me apetece mucho ir a un bar. Y creo que quiero arreglar las cosas con ellas.

Sasuke asintió.

— De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba camino a la pastelería. Las chicas estaban en la posada terminando de recoger las cosas y de entregar las llaves de sus habitaciones; Desde que la rubia había anunciado su embarazo en lugar de estar brincando de alegría se encontraba perdida en la nada así que todas habían apoyado la idea de regresar a Aiko no Mizumi. Pero antes de hacerlo, Sakura quería llevar a su pequeña a casa, seguramente estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

Cuando se encontraba cerca empezó a llover de un momento a otro, así que tuvo que correr hasta llegar enfrente de la pastelería. El diseño era muy bonito, como si se tratara de una pequeña cabaña, con un techo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla de la lluvia. Hubiera entrado pero tenía el cartel de cerrado colgado en la puerta.

Se abrazó así misma. No se había mojado mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que el viento le causara escalofríos.

— Que frio.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó.

— ¿Quiere entrar?

Sakura giró ante la masculina voz que escuchó. Un hombre de tez morena aparentemente de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color; con una filipina, un pico color rojo oscuro, pantalón negro y mandil, se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió.

— Esto...

— Adelante —Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar— Al menos mientras pasa la lluvia, no creo que sea muy agradable estar aquí afuera, ¿Cierto?

Sakura asintió.

— Con permiso.

Al entrar, quedó maravillada con el lugar. Hermosas sillas altas, fotografías antiguas en la pared, pequeñas macetas con helechos colgando de la pared y una gran vitrina con deliciosos pasteles expuestos.

— Por favor, tome asiento —Le indicó el hombre mientras separaba una silla de una mesa. Sakura se acercó y con una tímida sonrisa tomo asiento.

— Muchas gracias.

— Espere un momento, le traeré algo para que entre en calor.

A los pocos minutos el hombre regresó con una taza de chocolate caliente y un pedazo de pay de fresa.

— Disculpe, yo no...

— No tiene nada de que preocuparse —Aseguro el pelinegro— La casa invita. Es lo menos que puedo hacer al haber dejado que una señorita pasara frío frente a mi tienda.

Sakura sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era un hombre atractivo, y vagamente le resultaba familiar.

— Pues muchas gracias.

— No hay de qué. ¿Vive por aquí cerca?

Sakura negó mientras comía un pedazo del pay.

— En realidad soy de la ciudad, pero estoy con mi familia y unos amigos en Aiko No Mizumi.

El hombre sonrió casi con nostalgia.

— Oh, sí. Conozco ese lugar, muy agradable si he de poder decir. —El hombre tomó asiento frente a ella.

— El pay está delicioso. Y el lugar es muy bonito —Alabó Sakura con una sonrisa— ¿Hace mucho tiempo que abrió este lugar?

— Casi veinte años —Contestó sonriendo con nostalgia— Realmente no me dedicaba a esto, pero la vida la muchas vueltas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la cima te encuentras en donde empezaste.

— ¿A que se dedicaba antes? Digo, si no es mucha intromisión de mi parte.

— Claro que no. Siempre he dicho que, entre más cuente uno sus historias hay más seguridad de que estás lleguen al futuro —Contestó— Digamos que me dedicaba a los negocios, un mundo lleno de beneficios así como de maldiciones. Al final no resultó y siempre había tenido la ilusión de un pequeño negocio y heme aquí.

— Sí, comprendo. —Asintió Sakura— ¿Su familia lo ayuda?

La mirada del hombre se entristeció.

— Yo... disculpe. ¿Pregunté algo que no debía?

El ojinegro negó lentamente.

— No se preocupe. Digamos que... por el momento, mi familia está mejor lejos de mí. —Sonrió con nostalgia— Muchos obstáculos nos separan y quizás es mejor así.

Sakura pudo notar cierto dolor en la mirada de ese hombre. Ella misma lo había experimentado en carne propia, por lo que podía saber cuando la gente tenía recuerdos dolorosos en su mente, en su corazón y sobretodo en su alma.

— No se sienta mal. Yo sé que, sea donde sea que esté su familia, aún piensa en usted. Y sienten la misma añoranza en su corazón.

El hombre, sonrió.

— Tiene razón. Después de todo luego de la tormenta —Miró hacia la ventana donde el sol comenzaba a salir y las últimas gotas de lluvia caían— Llega la tranquilidad. O al menos es en lo que todos deberíamos tener puesta nuestra fe.

Sakura sonrió. Y fuera por la luz o el chocolate caliente, brincó de su asiento.

— Disculpe tengo que irme. Mi...Esposo —Dijo sintiéndose extraña al mencionar la ultima palabra— Va a traerme a mi hija.

— No se preocupe.

Sakura hizo una reverencia y caminó rumbo a la salida.

— ¡Espere! —La llamó— ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

— Soy Sakura. Un placer, ¡Y gracias por todo!

Hizo otra pequeña reverencia y salió a toda prisa sin siquiera darle tiempo al hombre de decirle como se llama. Éste solo sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia afuera.

— Los jóvenes de ahora... Si estuvieras conmigo, Tendrías su edad. ¿Cierto?

Y perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones soltó un suspiró lleno de profunda nostalgia.

* * *

.

La camioneta de las chicas iba en total silencio. Temari iba manejando, Alexis iba de copiloto perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que Sakura con Elie, Ten-Ten con Taichi y Tsuki iban en el segundo asiento y en el último iba Hinata con los niños restantes.

Habían tenido que irse en la camioneta de los Uzumaki, y con suerte Hinata tenía las llaves ya que era la más grande y en la de los Uchiha no iban a caber teniendo en cuenta a la última viajera que se había anexado en último momento. Las chicas no dijeron nada cuando vieron llegar a Sakura con la pelinegra azabache a un lado. Cuando Sakura fue al encuentro por su hija se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tsuki pero prefirió no decir nada. Había decidido que llevaría la fiesta en paz, no tenía caso estar con celos mal infundados o haciendo historias en su cabeza y quizás después de todo la Uchiha no sería mala persona, así que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

Las demás decidieron no decir ni una palabra, estaban más preocupadas por su rubia amiga que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se enteró de su embarazo y que ni siquiera había dicho nada cuando Tsuki llegó.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la cabaña Uchiha, solo hizo de poner un pie en la tierra, Alexis corrió como nunca en su vida dentro de la cabaña. Entre Ten-Ten, Temari y Tsuki llevaron las maletas a las habitaciones mientras Sakura y Hinata se encontraban fuera del baño, esperando a su amiga.

Unos minutos después, Alexis salió del baño con la cara pálida y con una mano en la boca. Sin decir nada fue hasta la sala y se sentó en un sofá individual. Sus amigas la imitaron.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sakura mientras mecía a Elie.

— No lo sé. —Respondió echando la cabeza para atrás— Estoy...muy conmocionada, ¿Saben? —Regresó su mirada hacia sus amigas— No es que no desee esto pero...no se si es un buen momento para ello. Acabo de pelear con Itachi, y ni siquiera se si me casaré.

— ¿Estas loca? —Preguntó Hinata— No por esa ridícula pelea vas a deshacer tu matrimonio y menos ahora que esperas un bebé.

— Es que no sé, Hina-chan. Es esto, Itachi y sus cosas ocultas, tener que dirigir la empresa mientras mis padres se divierten en el caribe o quizás es solo que es precisamente _este_ día. —Apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas y con ella su cabeza ocultándola viendo hacia el suelo— ¡No lo sé! Estoy tan confundida. Sé que debo estar feliz en este momento, pero por alguna razón no siento felicidad por este bebé. ¡Suena horrible! —Se revolvió el cabello— ¡Sueno como una terrible persona! Pero es lo que siento, ni siquiera se si tengo emoción de contárselo a Itachi. Ni siquiera se si quiero hablar con él. No después de lo que paso por el tema de la tal Tsuki...

— Perdón por eso.

Alexis alzó su mirada hacia las escaleras junto a sus amigas, Tsuki estaba caminando hacia la sala con Temari y Ten-Ten detrás de ella junto con sus hijos.

— Perdóname Alexis-san, Yo...

Un relámpago deslumbro afuera y con ello el sonido de una fuerte lluvia y vientos que terminaron por hacer que la luz se fuera en toda la cabaña y los alrededores de Aiko no Mizumi. El llanto de los pequeños no se hizo esperar por el ruido que el relámpago había ocasionado.

— ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! —Gritó Ten-Ten mientras movía a su pequeño— Ya Tai-chan. Tranquilo, mamá está aquí.

Temari estaba en las mismas con sus mellizos, a quienes había sentado en un sofá que había encontrado a tiendas. Los pequeños no paraban de llorar. Elie también lloraba del espanto, mientras la pequeña Avril había logrado llegar a donde estaba sentada Sakura y la ayudaba a calmar a la bebé.

— Creo que hay algunas linternas en el armario de arriba —Dijo Alexis— Voy por ellas.

Iba a empezar a andar pero una mano la detuvo.

— No te preocupes. Yo voy, Alexis-san —Dijo Tsuki mientras prendía su teléfono para iluminar el camino con la poca luz que emitía la pantalla— En tu estado no es recomendable que andes a tiendas por la cabaña.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, Tsuki ya estaba con dirección a las escaleras.

— ¡Yo también voy! —Dijo Ten-Ten— Avy-chan, cuida de tu hermanito.

— Sí, mami.

Alexis se había acercado a la ventana y corrió las cortinas. El cielo estaba nublado a más no poder y parecía que se estaba cayendo con las torrenciales gotas de lluvia que caigan y los truenos que no dejaban de resonar.

— Volvimos chicas —Anunció Ten-Ten alumbrando con las lámparas— También encontramos unas velas y unos cobertores.

Temari empezó a colocar las velas en cada una de las cuatro mesitas que rodeaban la sala, no iluminaba demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para que no se tropezaran y se pudieran ver entre sí.

— Esto parece que va a durar para al rato —Mencionó Ten-Ten una vez que todas estaban sentadas y habían logrado calmar a los niños.

— Por lo menos podemos quedarnos tranquilas hasta que la lluvia pase —Dijo Sakura mientras arrullaba a Elie que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

— Hinata-san. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Tsuki quien se encontraba sentada a su lado— No has dicho ni una palabra desde hace un buen rato.

— E-estoy bien, solo necesito ir un momento al baño —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie— Ahora vuelvo.

— Bien, acurruquémonos en las mantas a esperar tranquilamente que pase la lluvia —Dijo Temari— Si no, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?

— Chi-chicas...

— ¿Y si voy por las cartas? —Preguntó Ten-Ten.

— Chi-chicas...

— ¡Buena idea! Una partida de póker a la luz de las velas

— oye, era solo...

— ¡CHICAS!

Las nombradas voltearon hacia quien las llamó y pudieron ver a la pequeña azabache parada y sosteniéndose del sofá.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hina-chan? —Preguntó Sakura.

— Cr- creo que se me ha roto la fuente.

* * *

.

— ¡Ahh, duele!

— Deja de quejarte, Naruto.

— Es que el teme me pegó muy fuerte, Neji. ¡Tengo que expresar mi dolor! —Mencionó el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Un mesero llegó con otra ronda de bebidas para los chicos.

— Que tiempo más terrible —Mencionó Shikamaru viendo tras la ventana del bar la torrencial lluvia.

— ¿Ustedes creen que las chicas estén bien? —Preguntó Gaara, teniendo a cierta pelinegra en su mente.

— Claro que sí —Dijo Itachi tomando un sorbo de su cerveza— Les aseguro que en estos momentos están arropadas en mantas hablando de cosas de chicas.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó Sasuke con la ceja alzada.

Itachi sonrió con los brazos cruzados.

— Totalmente.

* * *

.

— ¡AHHHHHHH!

Las chicas no tardaron en gritar al unísono y al mismo tiempo despertando a los pequeños que se encontraban dormidos y comenzaron a llorar.

— ¡¿Estas segura, Hinata? —Preguntó Ten-Ten mientras veía como Sakura y Tsuki la sostenían mientras la oji-perla abrazaba su vientre con sus dos manos— ¿¡No es una broma, verdad!

Hinata soltó un ligero gemido antes de hablar.

— ¡Oh, si claro! ¡Es una broma, Ten-ten! —Otro gemido— ¡Rápidamente fui a la co-cina en la oscu-ridad y traje un vaso de agua que regué en e-el piso! —Se sostuvo el vientre con más fuerza— ¡OBVIO QUE NO! ¡NO ESTOY CHORREANDO PORQUE QUIERO! ¡SI NO PORQUE SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!

Todas se miraron antes de notar como Hinata pasaba por una contracción.

— ¡AHHHHHH! —Gritaron todas junto a Hinata con una cara de terror.

¿¡Como podía estar pasando eso en ese preciso momento!

— ¿¡Que vamos a hacer! —Pregunto Alexis alterada— ¡Este no es un lugar para que nazca un bebé!

— ¡Temari tiene razón! ¡Y ni siquiera podemos salir! —Secundó Ten-Ten aterrada. — ¡Entro en pánico!

— ¡YO TENGO MÁS PÁNICO! —Gritó Hinata mientras se hincaba levemente— ¡NO QUIERO DAR A LUZ EN LUGAR QUE NO SEA UN HOSPITAL! ¡TIENEN QUE LLEVARME AL HOSPITAL!

— ¡POR SI LO HAS NOTADO, EL CIELO SE CAE AHÍ AFUERA! —Gritó Temari intentando ser escuchada entre los llantos de los niños.

— ¡Y LOS CHICOS TAMPOCO ESTÁN! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDAS!

— ¡ESO NO ME AYUDA, LEXI! —Exclamó Hinata— ¡AAAAAAH!

— ¡AHHH! —Gritaron la rubia y la castaña

— ¡CALLENSE! —Gritaron Sakura y Tsuki al mismo tiempo, las chicas dejaron de gritar y solo se podían oír los llantos de los bebés y los ligeros gemidos de dolor de Hinata.

— ¡Lo primero que necesitamos hacer es no entrar en pánico! —Explicó Sakura— ¡Las contracciones solo están empezando así que va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que Hinata entre el labor!

— ¡Si queremos que el bebé nazca rápido, tenemos que ayudar a Hinata-san a parir! —Secundó Tsuki.

— ¿¡Están dementes! —Preguntó Alexis— ¡Lo más cerca que he estado de ver un parto es viendo un programa de Discovery Home & Healt!

— ¡No podemos actuar de comadronas!

— ¡Pues van a tener que serlo si quieren que el bebé de Hinata nazca bien!

— ¡NO, SAKURA! ¡YO TENGO QUE IR A UN HOSPITAL!

— ¡lo siento, Hinata! ¡No podemos salir con la lluvia y entre más atrasemos el parto más se complicará y será peligroso para ti y el bebé! ¡Es más seguro tener el parto aquí que aventurarnos y salir!

— ¡PE-PERO!

— ¡Sakura-san tiene razón! ¡Si todas cooperamos, podremos hacerlo!

— ¡Bien! Tsuki-san, ayúdame a recostar a Hinata en el sofá —Pidió Sakura. Tsuki la ayudo y cuando Hinata estuvo recostada Tsuki movió algo de un lado, convirtiendo el sofá en cama— ¡Eso es mucho mejor! Necesitamos mantas, agua caliente, unas tijeras desinfectadas, hielo y un poco de alcohol.

— Correcto —Afirmó Tsuki— y también llevar a los niños arriba. No pueden estar aquí.

Las tres chicas restantes solo observaban atónitas como las dos mujeres se movilizaban en una coordinación casi perfecta como si hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas con anterioridad. Las dos chicas las miraron.

— ¿Van a quedarse ahí o piensan ayudar? —Preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Co-como saben que hay que hacer? —Preguntó Alexis sorprendida.

— Estoy estudiando medicina —Respondió Sakura, dejando a sus amigas algo sorprendidas.

— Yo he visto a mi padre hacer esto muchas veces, es médico en el hospital de Konoha —Explicó Tsuki— Quizás lo conozcan es Takuya Yukimi. En realidad me llamo apellido Yukimi Uchiha, pero mis padres se divorciaron así que llevo el apellido de mi madre.

— ¿¡Eres hija de Takuya-Sensei! ¡Es el doctor de Hinata! —Exclamó Alexis.

— ¡Mejor aún! —Exclamó Sakura— ¿Entonces, ayudan?

Las tres chicas asintieron.

— Dígannos que hacer —Respondió Temari.

— Bien. —Sakura se puso frente a ellas— Ten-Ten lleva a los niños a una de las habitaciones de arriba, Temari y Alexis ustedes vienen conmigo a conseguir todo lo que necesitamos y tú Tsuki-san quédate con Hinata y monitorea las contracciones. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si!

— Bien chicas... —La pelirrosa se arremango su camisa y sonrió— Manos a la obra. Tenemos que traer a un bebé a este mundo.

* * *

.

— ¿Sigue sin haber señal? —Preguntó Neji al ver como Naruto cerraba su celular frustrado.

— Tranquilos, ellas deben de estar bien

— No lo sé, Itachi —Contestó el rubio— Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué tan malo, Dobe?

— Demasiado.

* * *

.

Las chicas se encontraban alrededor de Hinata, habían acercado las velas lo más que pudieron para iluminar. Los niños estaban en una habitación de arriba, Avril se había ofrecido a cuidar a los niños mientras dormían en la cuna.

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Hinata había roto fuente.

— Bien, Hina-chan. Tienes cinco centímetros de dilatación —Anunció Sakura mientras terminaba de revisarla y se quitaba el guante de látex. Fue una verdadera suerte encontrar toda una caja de guantes y suerte más aún que la pelirrosa se estuviera especializando en Obstetricia.

— ¿Me pasan más hielo? —Pidió la azabache al momento que Tsuki se los pasa y se los llevó a la boca— Gracias, Tsuki-chan. —Al menos Hinata ya había notado que la pelinegra no era una mala persona.

— Sigue sin haber señal —Mencionó Temari mientras observaba su teléfono— Ni como decirle a los chicos.

— Está bien. Lo difícil aún no ha empezado —Mencionó la Uchiha mientras sacaba su celular— son las nueve de la noche y la lluvia parece no acabar.

— Al menos ya no hay truenos —Dijo Ten-Ten— Lexi, ¿Estas bien?

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos y asintió. Ver en esos momentos el parto de su cuñada la estaba haciendo pensar y darse cuenta que realmente se iba a convertir en madre y le dio algo de miedo.

Las contracciones comenzaban a llegar más seguido y con ello los gritos de Hinata y la tensión en el ambiente.

Dos horas y media más tarde las contracciones comenzaban a llegar cada cinco minutos y la oji-perla apretaba más fuerte la mano que Temari y Ten-Ten le estaban ofreciendo. Cuando la última contracción fuerte se calmo las chicas respiraron junto con la casi primeriza madre y Temari le limpio el sudor con un paño seco.

— Chicas, ¿Se han dado cuenta de algo? —Habló Temari mientras sonreía— El bebé va a nacer en el cumpleaños de Iris-chan.

Todas sonrieron melancólicamente. Sakura miró a Hinata y esta le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura.

— Eso sería muy lindo —Dijo la azabache y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando otra contracción llegó. Sakura se puso un guante nuevo y volvió a checar la dilatación de Hinata

Sakura sonrió.

— Diez centímetros. Hinata-chan, estás por convertirte en madre.

— ¿ENSERIO? ¡ESO ES...AHHHHHH!

— Bien chicas, llegó la hora. ¡A trabajar! —Mencionó Sakura mientras se colocaba frente a Hinata.

El sonido de un celular acompañó los gritos de la azabache.

— ¡Es el tuyo Sakura! —Dijo Alexis mientras lo revisaba— Lo pondré en altavoz.

Hermoso momento para que regresara la señal, pensó Sakura irónica.

* * *

.

Sasuke se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, tras mucho revisar e intentar llamar el teléfono del rubio había quedado sin batería al igual que el de los demás, así que el celular del Uchiha era el único que podría servir para comunicarse con el exterior.

— Entró la llamada.

Ante el anunció del azabache todos pusieron atención.

— ¿Sakura...? _¡AHHH!...Vamos tú puedes...eh, ¿Sasuke? _¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿De quien son esos esos gritos? —Apenas dijo eso los chicos se alarmaron y se acercaron a él— _Si bueno... ¡No es precisamente un lindo momento!... ¡SASUKE TIENEN QUE VENIR RÁPIDO! _¿Alexis? ¿Qué sucede? _Estás en altavoz y bueno... ¡AAAAHH! ¡SAKURA!... ¡TSUKI VE POR MÁS MANTAS!... ¡VENGAN RAPIDO, SASUKE Y TRAIGAN A MI HERMANO! _¡Díganme que sucede! ¡SAKURA! _No hay momento de explicaciones Sasuke, en cuanto puedan... vengan... lo más pronto posible… ¡HINATA ESTÁ DANDO A LUZ!_

La llamada se cortó y la cara de Sasuke era un poema.

— ¿Qué sucede, teme? ¿¡Están bien!

Sasuke sonrió nerviosamente.

— Depende que entiendas por bien. Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar como sea a Aiko no Mizumi.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Itachi al momento que todos se pusieron de pie.

Sasuke miró a su rubio amigo.

— Hinata está dando a luz.

* * *

.

— Mierda, se cayó el celular —Dijo Alexis.

— Eso no importa ahora... ¡Hinata, cuando yo te diga, pujas!

La pelinegra asintió bañada en sudor, aunque era fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo. Quizás habían pasado treinta minutos desde que había comenzado el trabajo de parto y sinceramente no sentía ningún progreso. ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?

— ¡ESTO SI QUE ES ÉPICO! —Dijo Hinata intentando reír entre en dolor— ¡EN TRABAJO DE PARTO EN UNA CABAÑA CON MIS AMIGAS, SIN LUZ Y CON UNA LLUVIA DEL DEMONIO!

— Bueno, al menos tu bebé se sentirá orgulloso de haber nacido de una forma poco usual —Dijo Alexis haciendo todas soltaran una risa.

— Y lo más de todo, en medio de un parto y no dejamos de bromear —Mencionó Ten-Ten.

— Si bueno... este bebé viene con estrella incluida —Dijo Sakura— Bien Hinata, un último esfuerzo. Estás a punto de ser mamá ¡A la de tres, pujas con todas tus fuerzas! 1... 2... ¡3!

— ¡AHHHH! —Todas gritaron junto a Hinata, ella con una mueca de dolor, ellas con una sonrisa.

— ¡AQUÍ VIENE!

Y, como la cosa más hermosa en la naturaleza humana, un bello llanto inundo aquella cabaña.

— ¡Es un hermoso niño! —Mencionó Sakura mientras lo sostenía en brazos.

Apenas terminó de dar las buenas nuevas, dios dijo: Hágase la luz.

La cabaña se iluminó en su totalidad haciendo a las chicas mirar a todos lados y por último a Sakura quien aprovechó a cortar el cordón umbilical del nuevo integrante de la familia Uzumaki-Hyuuga.

— Hinata... —Dijo Sakura mientras limpiaba y envolvía al pequeño en una manta y lo colocaba en brazos de su amiga— Te presento a tu hermoso bebé.

La pelinegra sonrió, bañada en sudor, pero sonriendo más feliz que nunca.

Apenas logró darle un tierno beso en la cabecita de su bebé, la puerta de la cabaña de abrió estrepitosamente dándole paso a un rubio bañado de pies a cabeza y con una cara de total preocupación, avanzo despacio hasta la sala y se quedó ahí, quieto. Observando a su esposa con un pequeño pedacito de carne entre sus brazos.

Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio mientras se limpia la sangre que había quedado en su ropa.

Sonrió.

— Felicidades, Naruto-Kun. Eres padre de un hermoso niño.

El rubio permaneció unos segundos más en shock antes de salir corriendo y colocarse a lado de su esposa. Al llegar le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

— Gracias, muchas gracias. Mi Hinata —Volvió a darle otro beso— Bien hecho, hermosa.

En ese momento los demás entraron, sonriendo al ver la escena.

— Mira, Naruto. Te presento a nuestro bebé.

El rubio miró aquel bultito que estaba entre los brazos de su esposa, envuelto en las mantas color amarillo estaba un pequeño bebé de cabello rubio y piel sonrosada. Tenía los ojitos cerrados, por lo que tendrían que esperar para saber de que color había sacado los ojos. Pero tan solo viéndolo así, para Naruto y Hinata ya era perfecto.

— ¿Y sabes? Sakura-chan y Tsuki-chan me ayudaron en el parto —Mencionó con una sonrisa.

— En realidad fue Sakura-san quien trajo al pequeño al mundo. —Dijo Tsuki, sonriendo.

El recién estrenado papá miró a su amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

— Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa negó.

— No lo hubiera podido hacer sin la ayuda de todas.

Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y depositó un beso en su cabeza, para luego acercarse a su oído.

— Bien hecho, Sakura.

La mencionada se sonrojó, más no dijo nada.

— ¡Eres genial, cerezo! —Mencionó Itachi— Aunque mira que nacer en estos momentos. ¡Ese niño si que va a ser todo un torbellino!

— Y nació en el cumpleaños de Iris-chan —Mencionó Alexis una vez que todos tomaron asiento.

— En realidad no —Dijo Sakura, señalando el reloj de pared que marcaba las 12:30 de la noche— Nació en el aniversario de su muerte. —Sakura miró a los nuevos papás y sonrió— Gracias por eso.

— ¿De que hablas, Sakura-chan? Yo creo que hubiera sido un lindo regalo que hubiera nacido en su cumpleaños, pero en el día que murió... no creo que sea bien para ti.

— Te equivocas. Creo que...una muerte, es el inicio de otra vida. Y este pequeño bebé es la muestra de ello. —Sonrió— Durante todos estos años siempre he buscado un motivo para superar este día. Porque por más que diga que había superado su muerte, no fue así. Pero ahora, ahora este día significará para mí el indicio de una nueva esperanza. En cada cumpleaños de este bebé, recordaré que aún hay una vida después de la muerte. Así que... gracias. Yo sé que Iris-chan, desde donde sea que este se encuentra muy feliz por esto.

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por la pelirrosa.

— Bien, solo queda esperar que Hina-chan expulse la placenta —Dijo Sakura intentando cambiar el tema de conversación— Parece que la lluvia está parando, así que apenas termine lo mejor será llevar a Hina-chan al hospital para ello.

Naruto asintió.

— Y entonces... ¿Cómo llamarán al bebé? —Preguntó Alexis, emocionada por su nuevo sobrino.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron antes de que el rubio hablara.

— Se llamará Ryuji.

— Ryu-Chan. ¡Es un nombre muy lindo para mi sobrino!

— Pero... —Continuó Hinata— Como Ryu-chan nació en un día tan especial para todos nosotros... Queremos que su segundo nombre también sea especial.

— ¿Cuál será? —Preguntó Neji.

Hinata miró a su marido con una sonrisa que él le correspondió antes de mirar a su amiga oji-verde.

— Si tú nos das tu permiso, Sakura-chan. Queremos que su segundo nombre sea: Asahi.*

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca intentando aguantar las lágrimas mientras Itachi y Sasuke ponían una mano sobre sus hombros.

Alexis miró a su cuñada con ternura.

— ¿Qué ese no es...?

— El segundo nombre de Iris-chan —Afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa— ¿Nos dejas, Sakura-chan?

— No necesitan mi permiso —dirigió su mirada al pequeño bebé— Creo que Asahi es estupendo. Gracias.

Todos sonrieron ante los recuerdos de ese nombre.

**Iris Asahi Haruno.**

**Ryuji Asahi Uzumaki.**

**Uno representa una vida que fue. Un ciclo que se cerró.**

**El otro una vida nueva. Un ciclo que apenas comienza.**

Alexis llevó su mano a su vientre y sonrió con ternura. Itachi no pudo evitar notarlo, bastante sorprendido.

**Porque cuando la tormenta acaba, una hermoso arcoíris aparece.**

**Y con ello, una nueva esperanza.**

**Tal como el **_sol de la mañana_**.**

* * *

**.**

**Fin del Capitulo 15**

**.**

* * *

**x.X.x**

Y _charán tan. _Espero les haya gusto el capitulo, en lo personal me emocionó mucho escribir a partir de donde Hinata da a luz y sobretodo cuando resulta que el bebé nace el día que Iris murió. Ello lo escribí basado en una experiencia personal.

Hace cuatro meses llegó a este mundo mi propio rayo de esperanza.

El 8 de marzo nació mi sobrino. El mismo día en que se cumplió un año de la muerte de mi abuela. ¿Y lo más curioso? Que si se esperaba unas horas más iba a nacer en el cumpleaños de mi mamá. Pero no, nació a las diez de la noche.

Y no saben lo emotivo que fue para mí. Una hermosa vida comenzó el día que una persona que amo murió. Una muerte dio paso a una nueva vida (:

Pasando a otra cosa. **¡Empezamos el conteo final!**

Así es mis queridos lectores. A partir de aquí comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para el esperado final de _Padre por Acuerdo_. Llegará hasta el capitulo 20 –contando el epilogo- así solo faltan cinco capítulos más a partir de ahora.

Y para los que se pregunten si habrá las otras dos temporadas como había dicho antes. Claro que sí (:

*_Asahi: _Significa precisamente eso: Sol de la mañana o amanecer. Es un nombre tanto para chico como para chica y en lo personal me encantó cuando lo encontré. Y por ello mismo el capitulo lleva ese nombre. Porque no solo da alusión al nombre del nuevo bebé si no también por el hecho de que tras muchas cosas, ahora todo puede pintar mejor para los chicos. Y también por el hecho de que Alexis e Itachi serán papás. (:

Ahora responderé sus hermosos Reviews :D

**Danny: **¡Gracias por leer! Aquí está el capitulo espero te haya gustado. En cuanto a la prima de los Uchiha, disculpa por ello. Pero era necesario para sacarles celos a las chicas XD. ¡Ojalá me sigas leyendo! Y perdón por tardar tanto u.u y Sasuke...si, algo estúpido. Pero es su ego lo que lo estupidiza [¿]

**Kami-Sonamy: **Eh? XD

**Patti: **¡Hola! Aww, me emocionas con tus palabras. Tanto que, si te tuviera enfrente, ya te hubiera quitado la respiración con el gran abrazo de oso que me provoca darte. ¡Mil gracias! Ninguna molestia. Soy del caluroso y nada frio estado de Cancún y por mis venas corre sangre campechana. Así que somos casi vecinas. (Por donde lo mires) ¡Saludos a ti también! Y, ¿Qué te pareció este cap?

**Glass Broken: **¡Hola! Gracias por leerme. Si quizás algo, pero también hay que recordar que en el pasado Susu-chan fue muy cruel con Saku u.u y ella salió adelante "des-enamorándose" de él. Así que venir a descubrir que ahora, luego de tantos años, resulta que si está enamorada es como un golpe a su orgullo. Es como decir "Ya no tomaré refresco" y consigues, tras mucho esfuerzo, dejar esa bebida adictiva pero, luego de unos años, alguien te da a probarla y ¡Zas! Te vuelves adicta otra vez y todos tus esfuerzos de tantos años de fueron por el W.C ¿no sería frustrante? Bueno, entonces digamos que Sasuke es esa bebida adictiva de Saku. Pero ahora, ya ha aceptado su adicción. Así que, ¿Qué opinas de este cap?

**AkimeMaxwell: **¡No me perderé más! ¡Promesa de Girl Scout! :D Espero te haya gustado.

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **¡Gracias por leerme! Si. Siglos y yo perdida por el mundo. Arriba he contestado lo de las dos temporadas, que por cierto, ya estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada. ¡Espero me sigas hasta el final!

**Akemi08: **¡Gracias por la paciencia! y espero sí hayas terminado esa tarea. En este capitulo ya vimos que Sakura a aceptado estar enamorada de Susu-chan. En cuanto a nuestro Sexi pelinegro, bueno... eso no podrás saberlo hasta más adelante. Solo hay que recordar que Elie-chan se está ganando el corazón de Sasuke y si la bebé puede... ¿Qué no sentirá por la mamá? (: ¡Espero me sigas leyendo!

**M-Chan:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. Estoy actualizando mis historias cada domingo, pero es una historia por semana. Así que traeré nuevo capitulo de Padre por acuerdo dentro de dos domingos. Pero como estoy de vacaciones y muy pronto me voy a un pueblo puede que escriba más y traiga capítulos pronto. ¡Sígueme leyendo, por fa!

**Jesybert: **¡Gracias! Y ahora ya feliz verano. Jeje. ¡Dios te bendiga!

**Laurita261: **¡Sí, aparecí! Hahaha. No. Está vez no tardaré un año :$ ¡espero me sigas!

** : **Gomen u.u estoy provocando que mis lectoras se olviden, pero espero que ahora que he entrado en escritora activa, me recuerden otra vez y con ello mis historias. ¡Mil gracias pro seguirme!

**LunitaMoon:** ¡Hola! Sí, Tsuki está de regreso. Espero te vaya gustando como la incorporo a la historia y me equivoco en algo o quieres agregarle algo más, no dudes en decirmelo. ¡Gracias por leerme!

**Akyraa: **¡Si! Seguro te hubiera sacado canas verdes. Pero que bueno que puedes leerla ahora que está más avanzada y espero de corazón lo sigas haciendo. ¡Gracias!

**Candice Saint-Just:** Gomen :$ Creo que a este paso terminaré siendo conocida como la Escritora anual... XD prometo ya no hacerlo. ¡Gracias por leer!

**MaGy-Souh: **¡Si, un año! xD es que lo bueno tarda en llegar [¿?] hahaha. ¡Espero me sigas leyendo!

**SaKu-14: **¡No te mueras, por favor! XD Espero te hayas gustado y sigas de cerca la historia. ¡Gracias!

¡Nos leemos el Viernes con el Epilogo 3 de _Todos se Casan_!

¡Gracias por los 175 favoritos y los 101 Follows! *w*

Dios los bendiga.

Un Review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	16. No más secretos

**En el capitulo anterior:**

— _¡Ya basta! —Sakura, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada decidió detener el escándalo que estaban haciendo esas dos, antes de que se convirtiera en algo mucho más grave. — Compórtense como las adultas que son. Tsuki-san no sabe nada, así que trata de comprender un poco la situación, Lexi._

_La rubia bufó y miró hacia la ventana._

— _Discúlpanos si te hemos hecho sentir incomoda con nuestro comportamiento. —Dijo Sakura mirando a Tsuki— Es un día especial, ¿Si? —Se mordió el labio antes de hablar— Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana mayor. Ella..._

_Tsuki miró sin entender._

— _¿Por eso las caras largas? ¡Cielos! Es un cumpleaños ¡Hay que celebrar!_

—_...Murió hace 10 años._

_Tsuki quedó en shock y se llevó una mano a la boca. Realmente la había cagado._

— _Yo...Sakura...Chicos —Su voz se quebró— Re-realmente lo siento._

— _No te preocupes, no lo sabías. _

— _Sakura tiene razón —Dijo Sasuke volteando a verlas— No te sientas mal._

_Un incomodo silencio volvió a formarse en el auto._

_Alexis apretó los puños. No podría aguantar mucho más._

_._

_Colocando a Elie en medio de ellos, Sasuke la abrazó dejando que llorara. La pequeña sintió que su madre estaba triste y también hizo el intento de abrazarla._

— _Todo estará bien, Sakura._

_Se aferró al brazo de Sasuke y lloró con fuerza, por una parte porque realmente le dolía el vacío de su hermana pero, por otro..._

_Por otro realmente lloraba porque se había dado cuenta que era estúpido seguir luchando._

_De nueva cuenta._

_Estaba enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_Alexis volteó con una cara entre sorpresa y temor._

— _Chicas... creo que mejor regresamos a Aiko no Mizumi. De repente no me siento bien._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Que tienes Lexi? —Pregunto Hinata al tiempo que todas se acercaban a su rubia amiga._

_La Uzumaki trago saliva antes de decir las palabras que no podía creer estuviesen escritas en ese papel._

— _Estoy embarazada._

_._

— _¿¡Que vamos a hacer!? —Pregunto Alexis alterada— ¡Este no es un lugar para que nazca un bebé!_

— _¡Temari tiene razón! ¡Y ni siquiera podemos salir! —Secundó Ten-Ten aterrada. — ¡Entro en pánico!_

— _¡YO TENGO MÁS PÁNICO! —Gritó Hinata mientras se hincaba levemente— ¡NO QUIERO DAR A LUZ EN LUGAR QUE NO SEA UN HOSPITAL! ¡TIENEN QUE LLEVARME AL HOSPITAL!_

— _¡POR SI LO HAS NOTADO, EL CIELO SE CAE AHÍ AFUERA! —Gritó Temari intentando ser escuchada entre los llantos de los niños._

— _¡Y LOS CHICOS TAMPOCO ESTÁN! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDAS!_

— _¡ESO NO ME AYUDA, LEXI! —Exclamó Hinata— ¡AAAAAAH!_

_._

— _¿Qué ese no es...?_

— _El segundo nombre de Iris-chan —Afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa— ¿Nos dejas, Sakura-chan?_

— _No necesitan mi permiso —dirigió su mirada al pequeño bebé— Creo que Asahi es estupendo. Gracias._

_Todos sonrieron ante los recuerdos de ese nombre. _

_**Iris Asahi Haruno.**_

_**Ryuji Asahi Uzumaki.**_

_**Uno representa una vida que fue. Un ciclo que se cerró.**_

_**El otro una vida nueva. Un ciclo que apenas comienza.**_

_Alexis llevó su mano a su vientre y sonrió con ternura. Itachi no pudo evitar notarlo, bastante sorprendido._

_**Porque cuando la tormenta acaba, una hermoso arcoíris aparece.**_

_**Y con ello, una nueva esperanza.**_

_**Tal como el **sol de la mañana**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 16. No más secretos: ¡Se trata de honestidad!**

**.**

* * *

Apenas llegaron al hospital del pueblo trasladaron a Hinata a una habitación y se llevaron al pequeño Ryuji Uzumaki al area de cuidados prenatales para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Todos, mientras tanto, esperaban en la sala de espera a cualquier noticia sobre el estado de madre e hijo.

Alexis permanecía lo más alejada posible de Itachi quien, desde que hubieran llegado a la cabaña a presenciar el nacimiento del niño, no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

— Espero que Hina y el bebé estén bien —Decía el nuevo papá mientras se frotaba las manos nervioso.

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Descuida, Naruto. Ellos estarán bien —Le aseguró con una sonrisa— Tan solo son chequeos de rutina, después de todo el parto de Hinata se dio en condiciones...sorprendentes.

El rubio asintió y luego sonrió al ver a una persona que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Tsunade-Obachan!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como la mujer de cabello rubio saludaba a los presentes y, al notarla a ella, se sorprendía a un más.

— ¿Sa-Sakura?

La mencionada asintió levemente mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba siendo envuelta en un abrazo por parte de Tsunade. Tantos años de no verla, y aunque solo fuera su tía legalmente para ella su cariño iba más allá de un montón de papeles y términos legales.

Sasuke les explicó brevemente el parentesco entre ambas a los demás, quienes tenían cara de no saber qué pasaba.

Sonrieron, felices por el reencuentro de las dos.

Cuando Sakura le explicó a su tía lo que hacía ahí, ésta no tardó en mirar de forma amenazadora al Uchiha menor advirtiéndole que si le hacía daño a su sobrina se las vería con sus puños entrenados desde la adolescencia. Y también se tomó su tiempo cargando y besándole las mejillas a la pequeña Elie

Tsunade no tenía porque saber la verdad, pensó Sakura.

— Bueno, Hinata está bien. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Sakura —Felicitó a su sobrina sonriendo— Igualmente el bebé está en perfectas condiciones, si no sucede nada más yo creo que en un par de horas ya pueden ir a casa.

— Muchas gracias, Tsunade-san —Agradeció Alexis— ¿Qué les parece si mientras tanto vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?

— Sí —Apoyó Temari— No hemos dormido nada y necesito comida y café para mantenerme despierta.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a ir a la cafetería, Sakura se quedó atrás intercambiando unas palabras con su rubia tía.

— Lamento tanto no haber estado contigo cuando...ya sabes, sucedió lo de tus padres —Se lamentó la mujer— Y aún más el no poder haber hecho nada por ti.

Sakura la tomó de las manos y sonrió.

— No te preocupes. De todas formas, no creo que hubieras podido hacer algo. Nadie hubiera podido.

Tsunade le dio otro abrazo.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Con Uchiha?

— Sasuke es muy bueno conmigo, y con la niña.

Tsunade alzó una ceja incrédula.

— ¿Uchiha y bueno en la misma oración?

Sakura rio, solamente un poco.

— Bueno, tía. La gente cambia con el tiempo.

Sasuke se acercó a ellas con Elie sonriendo entre sus brazos.

— Sakura, vamos. Tienes que comer algo.

La mencionada asintió ligeramente y miró a su tía.

— Es mejor que vaya.

— Sí. Prométeme que me visitarás. —Sacó una tarjeta de sus bolsillos y con la pluma que llevaba ensartada en su bolsillo, escribió algo y se lo entregó— Este es mi número y mi dirección. Me alegra tanto volverte a ver.

— A mí también, tía.

Se dieron otro pequeño abrazo y Sakura comenzó a caminar a lado de Sasuke quien al poco tiempo pasó una mano por su cintura.

Tsunade los vio alejarse, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sí, supongo que todos pueden cambiar.

* * *

X.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron hasta la mesa donde estaban todos tomaron asiento y Ten-Ten les pasó una bandeja con comida que habían pedido para ellos.

— De verdad, ¿No está Ryuji-chan muy lindo? —Dijo Temari mientras observaba las fotos que Lexi le había tomado a su sobrino. — Hasta ganas dan de tener otro bebé.

— Ah no, eso no mujer. Ni lo pienses —Exclamó Shikamaru ante la clara indirecta que le lanzaba su mujer— ¡Los mellizos ni siquiera caminan!

Temari hizo una mueca.

— Yo solo decía.

— Nee, es obvio que Ryu-chan está guapo porque salió a su papá —Dijo Naruto, inflando el pecho a más no poder.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú no eres el padre? —Preguntó Sasuke causando una risa entre todos.

— ¡Eso fue cruel, teme! ¡Estás celoso porque Ryu-chan es más bonito que Elie!

Oh. Un silencio se formo entre todos. Naruto no había dicho eso, ¿Cierto?

La respuesta llegó cuando el rubio se sobó la cabeza a causa del tremendo golpe que recibió.

— ¡Au! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me pegas?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por insinuar que mi hija no es linda!

Todos volvieron a reír.

Alexis tuvo que dejar su carcajada y el mofarse de su hermanito cuando sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella. No necesitaba mirar para saber que se trataba de Itachi. Miró hacia ambos lados intentando no toparse con la mirada del hombre sentado frente a ella.

Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

Aún no estaba segura de en qué momento le diría que estaba embarazada e incluso aún tenía muchas dudas y preguntas caminando sin rumbo fijo en las paredes sin esquinas de su mente. Y, hasta que no resolviera su conflicto interior lo mejor sería no toparse con él y cruzar más allá de cinco oraciones o terminaría soltándole la noticia de que serían padres en...

— _Un momento..._ —Pensó mientras se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cuantos meses de gestación eran. Tan solo se había hecho una prueba de sangre. Suspiró. Le tocó levemente el hombro a su amiga pelirrosa y le susurró al oído— Sakura...Tsunade-san todavía sigue trabajando, ¿Verdad?

— Sí, ¿Por qué? —Le contestó en voz baja.

— Quiero... necesito hablar con ella —Susurró de nueva cuenta— Ya sabes... para ver si todo está bien.

Sakura sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Alexis asintió.

— Por favor, no puedo sola. —Le pidió. — Voy a tirar esto y ahora vamos —Mencionó tomando su bandeja con basura en sus manos— ¿Llevo el tuyo?

— Sí, gracias.

La rubia Uzumaki se encaminó hacia el bote de basura al otro lado del comedor, a los pocos segundos de haberse ido Itachi se puso de pie y siguió el mismo camino que su prometida. Sakura los siguió con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Sasuke quien terminaba de pasarle a Elie a Ten-Ten, a su lado. Quien le había pedido cargarla.

Sakura asintió.

— Si. Eso creo.

* * *

X.

Alexis tiró la basura de su bandeja mientras soltaba un suspiró. La dejó sobre el bote, en la parte especial para las bandejas y luego repitió el mismo proceso con la de Sakura. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien su lado, tirando la basura.

— Demonios, me asustaste, Itachi.

— Lo siento —Fue lo único que mencionó.

Alexis lo miró y al poco tiempo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ver al pelinegro tan serio causaba demasiada conmoción. Lo mejor era irse de ahí cuanto antes, así que dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero una mano sujetando su brazo con fuerza se lo impidió.

— No tan rápido —Le dijo Itachi, haciendo uso de su fuerza para que ella quedara frente a él— Me estoy cansando de esto, Lexi.

— No sé de que hablas —Respondió intentando zafarse.

— Por supuesto que lo sabes —Le dijo, acercándose a su rostro y mirándola fijamente— Deja tu paranoia y dime qué te pasa.

Alexis lo miró por unos segundos y haciendo uso de su fuerza se soltó.

— No tengo nada que decirte.

Así como dijo eso, se alejó de él a toda prisa dirigiéndose a la mesa. Le dijo a Sakura algo y las dos se pusieron de pie saliendo de la cafetería.

Itachi apretó los dientes.

¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

X.

— Bien, Lexi. Sentirás un poco de frio.

Ante la advertencia de Tsunade, la rubia tomó la mano de su amiga mientras la doctora le colocaba el gel en el vientre. Cuando comenzó a pasar el aparato que le permitiría proyectar la imagen de su bebé, apretó la mano de Sakura.

— Todo está perfecto. Tú bebé está saludable —Comentó mirando la pantalla— Tienes cuatro meses de gestación.

Alexis, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, sentía que de un momento a otro comenzaría a llorar. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado este momento? Y ahora que lo tenía no podía gritarlo, no podía compartirlo con el hombre que amaba.

— Tranquila Lexi, todo estará bien —Le aseguró su amiga.

El gritito ahogado de Tsunade les llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué pasa tía? —Preguntó Sakura fijando su mirada en la pantalla. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, en sorpresa— Oh, cielos.

Alexis miró a Sakura algo desesperada y luego a Tsunade

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Hay algo malo con mi bebé?!

— Tienes que verlo por ti misma

La Uzumaki alzó su cabeza y miró donde Tsunade le señalaba. Tardo unos segundos en captar lo que sus ojos veían y, cuando por fin volvió a tocar tierra, se llevó una mano a la boca y no pudo evitar llorar.

Se dejó caer en la camilla mirando nuevamente el techo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

— No puede ser...

Tenía que buscar la manera de decírselo a Itachi.

Cuanto antes.

* * *

X.

Caminaron con cuidado de no tropezar en aquel suelo empedrado. Cuando pasaron la gran reja que ponía el nombre "Hinode Amai" todos sintieron nostalgia y una ligera opresión en su pecho.

Luego de que Tsunade les indicara que Hinata estaba dada de alta y podía irse junto con el pequeño, los nuevos padres hicieron una petición que muchos tenían en mente, había decidido que antes de llegar a las cabañas, pasarían al cementerio después de todo hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Iris Haruno.

Cuando se adentraron más allá de la entrada por fin pudieron caminar con confianza sobre aquel podado y liso pasto.

Cientos de lapidas estaban frente a ellos pero solo siguieron el camino hasta llegar a una en especial.

Una vez, frente a ella, Hinata se hincó y colocó un hermoso ramo de flores.

— Hola, Iris-chan. Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿Verdad? —Comenzó a decir, sonriendo con dulzura— Todos hemos crecido de la mejor manera que pudimos hacerlo. Hoy son diez años desde que te fuiste y no queríamos irnos sin antes presentarte a alguien muy especial.

Naruto se puso en cuclillas con su recién nacido en brazos.

— Mira, Iris-chan. El es Ryuji. —Comenzó a decir— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que tendría hijos hermosos? Él es el primero de muchos...Por favor, Iris-chan, cuida a Ryu desde el cielo ¿Sí?

Sakura no pudo más y comenzó a soltar ligeras lágrimas al igual que las chicas. Sasuke la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

— Gracias...

Sasuke negó suavemente.

— Anda, ve. —Le animó y le dio un corto beso en la boca mientras ella tomaba a Elie de sus brazos.

La pelirrosa se acercó y se puso de cuclillas a un lado de Hinata.

— Hey, Iris. Hola, hermana. —Sonrió entre lagrimas— Seguramente piensas que Ryu es un niño muy guapo, ¿Verdad? Y si que lo es. ¿Sabes? Naruto y Hina han decidido ponerle tu segundo nombre ¿Puedes creerlo? —Hinata la abrazó por los hombros cuando notó que comenzaba a llorar con mayor intensidad— Espero que solo herede el nombre y que tu terquedad no venga incluida —Bromeó— Yo también estoy trabajando duro. Cuida también de Elie, ¿Si? Ella es tu sobrina. Es tan linda como tú. Y también se llama Iris. Te amo, ya lo sabes.

Sasuke se acercó y deposito otro ramo de flores.

— Sigue cuidándonos desde el cielo, por favor.

Todos se acercaron uno a uno depositando flores y dedicando unas breves palabras. Incluso la pequeña Avril deposito un pequeño ramo para "Tía Iris" decía. Cuando el sol comenzaba a reflejar un hermoso atardecer, decidieron que era el momento de regresar a casa.

Alexis se quedó unos segundos más dedicándole unas últimas palabras.

— Dame fuerzas. Serás tía, ¿Sabes? Supongo que sí. Te amo. —Besó una rosa antes de depositarla para luego ponerse de pie y emprender el camino. Se quedó estática cuando se dio la media vuelta.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

Alexis miró a un Sasuke, ligeramente sorprendido.

— Yo... por favor, no le digas a nadie.

Se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿Itachi ya lo sabe? —Al verla negar, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— Sabes que hemos peleado. Yo sabré cuando decirle, guarda el secreto ¿Si? Solo las chicas y tú lo saben.

Sasuke suspiró.

— De acuerdo.

— Gracias.

* * *

X.

Cuando entraron a la cabaña, todos cayeron sin fuerzas al sillón. A excepción de Hinata quien, con Ryuji en brazos se sentó con delicadeza siendo ayudada por Naruto quien, luego de dejar la pañalera en el suelo, se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Que día! —Exclamó exclamó Neji soltando un suspiro y sentándose a un lado de su prima, admirando a su nuevo sobrino.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! —Dijo Itachi, sonriendo— Mira que venir a nacer en una tormenta...

— Creo que ahora cada que vengamos a esta cabaña, tendré alguna especie de escalofrío —Dijo Temari— A sido la experiencia más extrema que he tenido en mi vida.

— Dímelo a mí —Mencionó Hinata, sonriendo mientras su marido le hacía mimos al bebé— Necesitaré un par de terapias luego de esto.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

— Hey, parece que todos se están divirtiendo.

Dejaron de reír para mirar a quien entraba a la sala, con una sonrisa y una pequeña maleta de viaje colgada al hombro.

— ¡Kankuro! —Exclamó Temari mientras iba a abrazarlo con entusiasmo— Que bueno que ya estás aquí. No sabes todo lo que te has perdido.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que fue?

El No Sabaku mayor dejo su maleta en el suelo y comenzó a saludar a todos. Al ver a Tsuki puso una cara de sorpresa y luego la abrazo con fuerza. De igual manera se sorprendió al ver a Sakura y casi se va para atrás cuando se enteró que estaba casada con Sasuke.

— ¿No es una broma? ¡Pero si ustedes de niños eran...!

— Ni te molestes —Dijo Sasuke— Ya han hecho esos comentarios antes —Concluyó mirando fijamente a su hermano y sus amigos.

Kankuro quedó enamorado de la pequeña Elie cuando la conoció y no perdió un solo segundo para pedir cargarla. Saludó a sus sobrinos y a los niños Hyuuga, y otra sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Hinata con su bebé en brazos. No tardaron en contarle la emocionante travesía del parto que había sucedido hacia unas horas, en la madrugada.

— ¡No jueguen! ¿De verdad? —Preguntó entre risas. Luego soltó un silbido— Cielos, sí que me he perdido de mucho.

Siguieron contándole todo lo sucedido desde que llegaron y volvieron a reír. Parecía ser que a todos se les había olvidado que hasta hace unos minutos estaban de lo más cansados y muertos de sueño.

Bueno, los niños no lo olvidaron. El primero fue el pequeño Ryuji quien decidió que ya había sido mimado lo suficiente y ahora necesitaba dormir. Cerró sus ojitos ante la mirada enternecida de todos, seguidamente los Mellizos Nara partieron a la tierra de los sueños y más tarde le siguió la pequeña Elie quien, tras risas ocasionadas por Kankuro, decidió que también había dado mucho de sí y empezó a soñar. A duras penas el castaño tuvo que resignarse a entregar al bebé en brazos de su madre.

La pequeña Avril comenzó a bostezar y con ello las madres subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a recostar a sus pequeños hijos.

Cada uno se concentró en sus propios asuntos, buscando un poco de paz entre tantas emociones.

* * *

X.

Tsuki estaba preparando un poco de café para llevarle a los chicos que estaban en la sala. Suspiró cuando el agua comenzó a hervir. Definitivamente muchas cosas habían sucedido y ya no podía seguir guardando lo que tenía dentro.

Tenía que contarles a las chicas.

No quería que la siguieran viendo como una amenaza y menos que su presencia ocasionara tantos problemas. No ahora, que sabía del estado de Alexis.

Entre tantos pensamientos olvido agarrar el trapo y tocó el bote con las manos desnudas.

— ¡Auch! —Gritó y se agarró la mano con la otra, ejerciendo presión.

— ¡Tsuki! ¿Estás bien?

Gaara se acercó a ella.

— Sí, solo...Auch, toqué el bote sin un trapo. No sé en qué pensaba.

— Tonta —Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta el lavabo comenzando a enjuagarle la mano— Podrías haberte hecho daño.

— No es tan grave.

— Siempre dices lo mismo —Susurró mientras tomaba un poco de aceite de cocina y lo echaba sobre la quemadura. — Tardará en quitarse el dolor, pero estarás bien.

— ¿Sobreviviré, Doctor? —Preguntó Bromeando.

— Por poco...

Gaara seguía sujetando su mano y mirándola fijamente.

— Gracias, Gaa-chan.

— Siempre voy a estar para ti, Tsuki.

Ella sonrió, divertida.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de la quemadura?

Más el pelirrojo no sonrió, la miraba con seriedad.

— Sabes a que me refiero.

Ella también dejo de sonreír y bajó la mirada.

— Lo sé, pero aún no ciento...no sé, es difícil.

El chico le subió la mirada tomándola por la barbilla y la miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— No te sigas lastimando, Tsuki. Comparte tu dolor conmigo. No nos sigas haciendo esto. —Sonrió— ¿No crees que nos lo debemos?

Ella lo miró sin decir nada mientras sentía como le delineaba los labios con su dedo pulgar.

Gaara se aproximó y la besó.

* * *

X.

Sakura observaba a su bebé dormir en su cuna. Sonrió con nostalgia.

Tras tantas emociones y sucesos no se había detenido en todo el día a pasarlo con su pequeña hija. Aunque solo hubieran sido menos de 12 horas para ella parecían una eternidad.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura.

— Tranquila —Le susurró Sasuke al oído— Soy yo.

Sakura se relajó sintiendo el dorso desnudo de su marido acariciar su espalda, y su rebelde cabello mojado hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla. Ella también se había bañado antes de Sasuke y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano cuando él le había propuesto bañarse juntos.

Con lentitud el azabache la giró hasta que quedó frente a ella y comenzó a recorrerle la cara con pequeños besos.

— Elie ya está dormida. Es momento de prestarme a mí un poco de atención.

— ¿Celoso?

— Un poco, quizás.

La besó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía mientras sus manos comenzaban a colarse dentro de su bata y exploraban su desnuda piel. Sasuke agradeció que la pelirrosa aún no se hubiera puesto su ropa interior.

Sakura le revolvía el cabello con sus manos mientras sentía como comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Nublada por el deseo intentaba convencerse de que solo era una aventura.

Y que, aunque hubiera querido algo más por parte de él, sabía que por ahora le basta eso. Aunque supiera que Sasuke no la amaba.

Soltó un gemido cuando sintió uno de sus pezones atrapado por la boca experta de Sasuke mientras que su mano jugaba con su otro pecho.

Lentamente el Uchiha la condujo hasta la cama mientras su mano comenzaba a descender hacia la intimidad de su esposa.

Sakura sintió ese cosquilleo que le avisaba el camino que recorría su mano, unos pocos pasos más y el llegaría hasta su meta y ella, seguramente estallaría en placer.

Solo un poco más.

— ¡Sakura-chan, teme! —Se escuchó junto a unos golpes en la puerta que cortaron la burbuja de pasión en la cual estaban hace unos segundos. — ¡Hay café y pastelillos! Dejen de hacer suciedades y bajen. —Unos pasos hicieron saber que el rubio ya se había ido.

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Sonriendo irónicamente.

— Voy a matar a Naruto.

Sakura rió levemente.

— Vamos, nos hace falta un poco de cafeína.

Cuando el azabache la ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia su maleta en busca de una camisa, Sakura se deleito con su abdomen bien formado.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Ella también mataría a su rubio amigo.

* * *

X.

Los chicos estaban en la sala tomando un café, las mujeres seguían terminando de arreglarse en sus habitaciones y la única fémina entre tanta testosterona era Tsuki quien reía al ver como Sasuke tenía a Naruto agarrado por el cuello y éste suplicaba clemencia y piedad alegando que acababa de ser padre.

Miró a los otros chicos y cuando miró al pelirrojo, sentado a su lado, se sonrojó levemente.

Sus pulsaciones aumentaron cuando sintió como Gaara pasaba su mano alrededor de su cintura, agradeció por un momento que estuvieran tapados con una cobija porque no sabía si podría soportar las bromas de los chicos hacía ellos.

Se tranquilizó y se aferró a su taza de café y suspiró antes de dirigirse a sus amigos.

— Saben... he estado pensando —Comenzó, llamando la atención de todos— Creo que voy a contarles a las chicas mi secreto.

Los chicos la miraron ligeramente sorprendidos.

— ¿Estas segura? —Preguntó Shikamaru.

Ella asintió.

— Me pongo en el lugar de ellas, y creo que no es justo que no sepan él porque me tratan con tanta familiaridad. —Le dio un sorbo a su café— Después de todo es algo que superé hace tiempo con ayuda de todos ustedes, no tiene porque seguir siendo un secreto por siempre.

— Si eso es lo que tú quieres, sabes que te apoyamos.

Tsuki miró a su primo mayor y sonrió.

— Sí, eso haré.

* * *

X.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la planta alta, había terminado de vestirse y se le antojaba mucho un buen café y algo solido para llevarse al estomago. Ajustó mejor el comunicador de bebés a su cinturón pero fue tal su fuerza que el comunicador terminó cayendo al piso y la tapa se abrió haciendo rodar las pilas fuera del aparato.

— Maldición...

Se inclinó y recogió la pila más cercana, con la vista buscó la segunda y la encontró rodando hasta colarse bajo la puerta frente a ella. Maldijo en un susurro y abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación, por la decoración supo que estaba en el estudio.

Cuando encontró la pila, la tomo y se la colocó al comunicador y cuando se aseguro que funcionaba y escuchaba la respiración de su hija, se lo volvió a colocar en donde estaba antes de que decidiera cometer un suicidio electrónico.

Miró un poco en sus alrededores curioseando la habitación y se sorprendió por la cantidad de enciclopedias que había, no tantas como en la mansión Uchiha pero si las suficientes como para que alguien se empapara de vastos conocimientos.

Recorrió con su dedo el titulo de algunos libros y luego caminó tras el asiento giratorio, se apoyó de espaldas al escritorio y observó a través de la ventana, el sol que empezaba a ocultarse tras las nubes. Sin duda podía acostumbrarse a ver esa vista todos los días.

Suspiró, riendo irónicamente por sus pensamientos y se dio vuelta tan rápido que terminó tirando una pequeña cajita de madera que estaba asentada en una esquina del mueble.

— Por todos cielos, Sakura.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles que contenían esa caja y a guardarlas dentro de ella. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una fotografía, la tomo en sus manos y la observó por unos momentos. Era un grupo de catorce jóvenes todos con batas blancas frente a un edificio y una persona adulta a un lado, un profesor quizá. No tendrían más de veintidós años, por alguna extraña razón dos de ellos le parecieron familiares pero no supo de donde además la foto estaba arrugada y algo dañada.

La viró y pudo leer algo anotado tras ella.

— Proyecto Raíz. Universidad de Konoha.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no supo porqué pero se guardo la foto el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Recogió las cosas que faltaban y acomodó la caja en su lugar.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

X.

— ¡México es mío! ¡Págame, Teme-Suke! —Exigió el rubio señalando a su amigo quien le aventó el dinero de juguete en la cara. Habían encontrado un juego de turista mundial en uno de los armarios así que cuando las chicas bajaron se pusieron a jugar— ¡Oye, tú bastardo! Trátame bien o te deporto.

Y el rubio estaba emocionado con el juego, un poco más de la cuenta.

— Bien, es mi turno —Dijo Temari, lanzando los dados— Ocho. —Movió su cochecito de color amarillo y Naruto había comenzado a festejar porque estaba llegando a su propiedad, la rubia le sacó el dedo de en medio cuando su coche quedó una casilla después, en el area de salida y cobrando sus 20,000 — ¡ja! Toma esa, rubio sintético.

— Tú también eres rubia, Tema —Le dijo Ten-ten tirando los dados— diez. —Movió su carro color café y se revolvió el cabello frustrada.

— Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Tenty —Exclamó Lexi con una sonrisa al ver que había caído en su propiedad— ¡Y con un hotel! Estas endeudada chongitos.

Cuando la castaña le dio los billetes, la rubia comenzó a contarlos con felicidad pero se detuvo un momento borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para luego aventar el dinero sobre la mesa y salir corriendo al baño.

Sakura salió detrás de ella.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí corriendo a sostenerle el cabello a su amiga quien se encontraba vomitando, aferrada al inodoro.

— Tranquila —Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda— Eso es...

Una vez tranquila, la rubia se puso de pie y se enjuagó la boca mirándose al espejo mientras se secaba con una toalla. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre

— Esto se siente fatal.

A su lado, Sakura sonrió.

— Y son solo los primeros meses... me temó que en tu situación particular será más fuerte que de costumbre.

La rubia también sonrió llevándose una mano al vientre.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención al mismo tiempo que Alexis corría de nuevo al inodoro.

— Alexis, ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Itachi tras la puerta alarmó a la rubia quien con la mirada le pidió a Sakura que no lo dejara pasar. Sakura corrió tras la puerta cuando esta comenzaba a abrirse.

— Todo está bien, Itachi.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño con la puerta media abierta.

— ¿Estas segura? ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

Sakura agradeció internamente que Lexi no hubiera tenido tiempo de cerrar la llave.

— Si, segura.

— Déjame pasar.

— ¡NO! Digo... todo está bien ¿Si? Es que, ya sabes... son cosas de mujeres.

Itachi alzó la ceja con incredulidad pero luego suspiró.

— De acuerdo.

Segundos después Sakura cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a agarrarle el pelo a su amiga y acariciarle la espalda.

— Tienes que decirle, Lexi.

Cuando terminó de vomitar, alzó la mirada.

— Lo sé.

* * *

X.

Cuando Alexis regresó del baño tranquilizó a todos diciendo que era una infección estomacal y Hinata apoyó aquella mentira diciendo que había visto a la rubia sentirse mal antes de ir a las cabañas.

Todos le creyeron.

Decidieron dejar de jugar al turista y en ese momento Tsuki le pidió a las chicas hablar, algunas dudaron pero Sakura y Hinata accedieron. Los chicos se fueron de la sala con la excusa de que irían al pequeño salón de juegos a entretenerse con el Xbox de los Uchiha.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Temari cuando por fin estuvieron solas.

Tsuki suspiró antes de hablar.

— Primero que nada, quiero pedirles perdón si he causado que se sientan incomodas con mi presencia o algo por el estilo —Frotó sus manos— Esa no era mi intención, de verdad. Yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigas.

Nadie dijo nada o quizás nadie quería.

Así que Tsuki decidió continuar.

— Creo que para que eso suceda debo contarles el motivo del por cual me llevo tan bien con los chicos —Sonrió ligeramente— Con Itachi y Sasuke es obvio, son mis primos y los conozco desde que nací y si no me han mencionado es porque hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos —Agregó ante la mirada molesta de Alexis— Dejamos de vernos cuando teníamos doce años. Yo me fui a estudiar a un internado en Londres y cuando salí viaje con mi papá por todo el mundo. Los chicos me conocen porque al ser amigos de mis primos, se convirtieron en mis amigos también y por casualidades del destino estudiábamos juntos en Konoha.

— Supongo que por eso no te conocí —Dijo Temari— Cuando mis hermanos estudiaron en Konoha a mi me mandaron a un colegio femenino en Tokio donde conocí a Ten-Ten que llegaba de china.

La castaña asintió dándole la razón.

— Sí, yo tampoco estudie en Konoha con Neji —Agregó Hinata— Yo estaba en Kyoto si no, seguramente te hubiera conocido —Agregó con una sonrisa.

— Sí, bueno. Si ellos no hablaron de mí es porque quizás el hacerlo les recordaba algo que, estoy segura, hasta el día de hoy piensan fue su culpa y el no mencionarme a lo mejor aminoraba su dolor.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? —Preguntó Sakura.

Tsuki suspiró y me mordió el labio inferior jurándose no llorar.

— Yo...fui violada.

Las chicas se llevaron una mano a la boca y se miraron entre sí algo desconcertadas.

Alexis fue la primera en romper el silencio, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Cuántos años tenias?

— once. —Agarró un vaso de agua que Ten-ten le había llevado de la cocina y bebió un sorbo— Durante mis años de escuela yo era una chica muy sociable y que me encantaba estar a la última moda y de aquí para allá. Los chicos se encargaban de protegerme de mis "fans" como ellos los llamaban. Todas las tardes, al volver a casa, alguno de ellos me acompañaba ya que yo vivía en un lugar algo retirado de la escuela. —Suspiró— Unos superiores de la secundaria en la que iba Itachi habían comenzado a molestarme pero yo los ignoraba o los chicos le ponían un alto. Ese día —Hizo una pausa y sonrió ligeramente a Sakura quien se había sentado a su otro lado y le frotaba la espalda— Lo chicos estaban ocupados con sus club porque el festival deportivo de la ciudad ya se acercaba, así que ese día todos tuvieron que quedarse después de clase...

.

— _¿Segura que estarás bien? —Preguntó Itachi. — ¿Ya le has preguntado a Neji?_

_Tsuki sonrió balanceando su bolso rosa._

— _A Neji, a Naruto, a Shikamaru ¡A todos! Y todos están ocupados con sus club —Sonrió— ¡Tranquilízate! Estaré bien. Ustedes concéntrense en sus deportes, yo iré a casa._

_Itachi asintió y sonrió_

— _Está bien. Cuídate._

_Tsuki le besó la mejilla y le hizo el signo de paz mientras comenzaba a alejarse._

.

— Realmente pensé que estaría bien. No quería molestarlos, así que me fui —Hizo otra pausa— Estaba a una cuadra de mi casa, cuando pasé por un callejón y...estaban ahí.

.

_Tsuki iba tarareando cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia el callejón._

— _¡Suéltame!_

_Cuando lo hicieron, tuvo enfrente a dos de los que la habían molestado._

— _Pero si es la princesa Tsuki._

— _¿Hoy no están tus guardianes?_

— _Cállense y búsquense una vida propia —Les sacó el dedo de en medio y dio media vuelta pero su paso se vio interrumpido por un tercero— Quítate._

_El sonrió con malicia._

— _No lo creo, muñeca._

_Comenzó a acercarse y Tsuki retrocedió chocando con uno de los otros dos quien la tomo las manos, inmovilizándola._

— _¡Suéltame, suéltame!_

— _Ahora ya no eres tan intocable, ¿Verdad?_

_Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras el otro la detenía y recostaba en el suelo._

— _¡Noo! ¡Déjame!_

— _¡Hey, yo también quiero divertirme!_

_Se acercó y le rasgó la ropa mientras el otro seguía besándola._

— _¡Nooooooo!_

.

Tsuki no había podido evitar llorar.

— A las horas...luego de los tres malditos se hubieran divertido conmigo —Comenzó a decir con furia— Uno de mis vecinos pasaba con su familia y me encontraron, enseguida llamaron a la policía y... todo se volvió una pesadilla. Los chicos se enteraron cuando llegaron a sus casas y sus padres se los comunicaron. Fueron a verme al hospital, pero yo no quería verlos, no quería saber nada de los hombres. Ellos se culparon —Sonrió nostálgica— Decían que si no hubieran puesto sus club antes que a mi nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero yo sé que no es cierto, si no hubiera sido ese día, hubiera sido otro. Esos bastardos no se iban a detener hasta lograr su propósito.

— ¿Los denunciaste, Tsuki? —Preguntó Hinata.

— Lo hice. Y hubo justicia, ahora mismo deben seguir pudriéndose en la cárcel. Pero eso no va a devolverme los días de paz que perdí. Me costó mucho volver a hablar con los chicos... el que más estuvo a mi lado, era Gaara —Sonrió— siempre hubo algo entre nosotros pero luego de ocurrir aquello ya no creía en el amor, aún así el no se rindió y estaba conmigo día a día incluso cuando tenía pesadillas, seguía a mi lado.

.

_Tsuki dormía apoyada en una de las mesas del patio escolar mientras, a su lado, Gaara comía su almuerzo. Tsuki comenzó a murmurar entre sueños llamando la atención del chico, luego de unos segundos despertó sobresaltada, bañada en lágrimas._

—_Tengo mucho miedo, Gaara-Kun - gemía._

—_No tienes porque, yo te cuido - le acariciaba el cabello con sumo cuidado._

—_Tengo miedo... - sus sollozos aumentaban - No quiero...no quiero volver a hacerlo -_

_Gaara la apretó aun más contra él._

—_No lo harás - incluso él había empezado a soltar unas lagrimas, no de tristeza, si no de la furia que llevaba dentro - Lo juró, nadie volverá a lastimarte -_

—_Nunca nos separaremos, Gaara-Kun -_

—_No. -_

—_Promételo...nunca nos separaremos, promételo Gaara-Kun –_

_._

— Aún así me costó volver a ser la niña alegre y sociable... me volví tímida y retraída —Sonrió— hasta que mi papá decidió que era momento de hacer algo y me llevó con por muchas partes del mundo. No solo me afecto a mí, mis padres se divorciaron por no saber cómo manejar a su hija.

Tsuki las miró.

— Y es por eso que estoy tan unida a ellos, son parte de mi trágico pasado. No les pido que lo comprendan ni que me tengan lastima... solo pensé que sería justo que lo supieran.

Sakura la abrazó.

— No digas nada más. Discúlpanos, Tsuki.

Ten-Ten, Temari y Hinata también la abrazaron.

Cuando terminaron, la Uchiha miró a Alexis quien no había dicho nada.

— Alexis-san yo...

— Lexi —Le dijo sonriendo— Mis amigos me llaman Lexi. —Ante la sorpresa de todas, la abrazo— Discúlpame, ¿Si?

La pelinegra negó cuando terminaron el abrazo.

— No hay nada que perdonar.

Las chicas se miraron y todas se dieron un abrazo de grupo.

Por primera vez, todas se sintieron como un gran grupo de amigas.

* * *

X.

Los chicos habían sonreído al entrar a la sala y ver a las chicas en un abrazo grupal y riendo así que corrieron y ellos también formaron parte del abrazo recibiendo golpes por parte de ellas. Es solo de mujeres, dijeron.

Itachi intentó acercarse a su novia pero ésta, por instinto dio un paso para atrás, evitándolo.

— Pensé que ya habías cambiado de actitud —Dijo, poniéndose serio nuevamente— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser una histérica?

Alexis apretó los puños, ofendida. Y los demás solo pudieron mirar en silencio.

— ¿Histérica? ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?

— ¡Así es como te has estado comportando, Alexis!

— ¡Eso no era histeria, imbécil!

— ¿Entonces, qué?

— ¡Era...! —Soltó un gruñido, enojada— ¡Olvídalo, no pienso discutir contigo! —Le gritó para luego salir de la cabaña a grandes pasos.

— ¡Alexis, regresa aquí! —Itachi la siguió cerrando la puerta de una manera brusca.

La cara de los de adentro era un poema.

— ¿Alguien quiere más pastelillos?

* * *

X.

Alexis camino a paso acelerado hasta llegar al muelle del lago donde soltó un grito furioso y luego tuvo que sostenerse de un tronco por un mareo.

— ¡Alexis!

Cuando escucho el grito de Itachi suspiró, encontrando fuerzas para encararlo.

— ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

— ¡Pues vas a tener que hacerlo!

— ¡No! ¡No quiero hablar con alguien que no es honesto!

— ¡No puede ser que sigas con eso! ¡Pensé que todo había quedado aclarado con Tsuki!

— Eso es algo totalmente distinto. Tan siquiera si me hubieras dicho que tenias una prima... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tus padres tuvieran hermanos!

Itachi rio irónicamente.

— Disculpa si no voy por la vida enseñándole a todos mi árbol familiar.

— ¡No tiene porque ser a todos! ¡Me refiero a mí! Se supone que soy tu futura esposa.

— Oh, ahora si lo recuerdas. En la posada parecías indecisa sobre ello.

Alexis se cruzó de brazos y apretó la boca.

— No seas irónico.

— No lo estoy siendo, cariño.

— ¡Tampoco seas sarcástico!

— ¿¡ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE SEA, MAMÁ!?

Alexis dio un paso para atrás, nunca antes le había gritado.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —Le contestó conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos cristalizados.

— ¡PUES TU ERES UNA HISTÉRICA!

— ¡MIL VECES IDIOTA!

— ¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE ESTO!

—¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

— ¡TÚ...! —Itachi tardó unos segundos en procesarlos— ¿Qué? —Miró a su novia quien había soltado un grito y se puso de cuclillas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y llorando.

— ¡Soy un fracaso! Argg —Sus lagrimas se escapaban de entre sus dedos— Se que te lo debí haber dicho antes ¡pero no podía! No sabía que ibas a pensar y y... ¡estaba lo de Tsuki! ¡Sentía tantos celos! Nunca había sentido nada igual...y aún ahora, después de saber lo que le sucedió. Sigo sintiendo celos. ¡Soy una terrible persona! ¡SOY TAN...!

No pudo terminar porque los brazos de Itachi la envolvieron en un abrazo.

— No eres un terrible persona —Le susurró— Eres una mujer maravillosa. Y me haces el hombre más feliz del universo.

Alexis se alejó un poco de su pecho, hipando por el llanto.

— ¿D-de verdad?

Itachi sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto! Vas a tener a mi bebé y seremos padres... ¡Seré padre! —Su mirada se iluminó y la volvió a abrazar— Perdóname por ser un idiota, cariño. Te amo.

Alexis sonrió también.

— Perdóname. Yo también te amo.

Se pusieron de pie y el la abrazó por la cintura.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sí te casarás conmigo? —Preguntó limpiándole las lágrimas.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Eres maravillosa, Lexi. ¡Un bebé! ¡Tendremos un bebé!

Alexis se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente

— De hecho...

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es que no tendremos un bebé —Dijo sonriendo ante la mirada desconcertada de su novio— Tendremos dos. Espero mellizos.

Itachi agrando su sonrisa y la estrechó entre sus brazos alzándola ligeramente y comenzando a darle vueltas.

— ¡Te amo, Alexis Uzumaki, te amo!

Ella solo rio, feliz.

* * *

X.

Todos observaban con una sonrisa en la lejanía a la pareja dar vueltas envueltos en risas.

— Eso quiere decir que ya se reconciliaron ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Temari— Y me supongo que Lexi ya le dio la noticia.

— ¿Qué noticia? —Preguntó Naruto.

— Ya te enterarás luego, cariño.

Sasuke observó con una sonrisa a su cuñada y a su hermano, feliz de que por fin se acabaran los malos entendidos. Por un momento miró a Sakura y frunció el ceño al verla seria.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

— No es nada malo, es solo que... —Giró su mirada hacia donde estaba antes de que Sasuke la llamara— Ya una pareja esta reconciliada, solo falta una más.

Sasuke siguió la mirada hacia donde ella veía y noto a Neji mirando con algo se nostalgia a Ten-Ten mientras que esta miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja en el muelle. Sasuke entonces comprendió y, con una sonrisa, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

— ¿Qué planea tú diabólica mente?

Sakura rió.

— Creo que es hora de usar mi plan de emergencia.

Y llegó el momento en el que el Cupido interior de Sakura entrara en acción.

¡A por los Hyuuga-Ama!

* * *

.

**Fin del capítulo 16**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo...muchos me han dicho que le doy mucho protagonismo a Tsuki pero ¡Descuiden! Este fue su último protagónico en el próximo capítulo se revolverá el problema de Neji y Ten-ten y luego la historia volverá a centrarse en el SasuSaku ¡It´s a promise! :]

Me costó algo de trabajo hacer este capitulo, ya mi cerebro están en épocas de sequia.

Aún así, espero sus opiniones que siempre son muy importantes para mí.

¡Dios los bendiga!

Un review es como una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

(:

.

.

.

.


	17. Inminente Realidad

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 17. Inminente Realidad: **Lo que bien empieza, mal acaba.

**.**

* * *

Al día siguiente del caótico nacimiento del heredero Uzumaki y de la extraña polémica y nada rara pelea entre Itachi y Alexis que terminó en risas, felicitaciones y abrazos; Los chicos por fin sentían sus cuerpos descansados y relajados. Ocho horas de sueño nunca se habían sentido tan bien.

Se encontraban en la sala tomando café y comiendo unos pastelillos que las chicas habían preparado juntas.

Sakura observaba disimuladamente a su amiga de cabello castaño y a su esposo. Neji estaba sentado en un sofá para dos mientras que Ten-Ten, que había ido a cambiar a Taichi había estado sentada en un sofá para tres junto a ella y Sasuke.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo de una vez por todas.

Se sobresalto un poco cuando sintió un brazo de Sasuke abrazarla por la cintura y sus labios susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Qué estas tramando?

Sakura, quien inconscientemente se había acostumbrado a sus caricias, no hizo nada por apartarlo. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su café.

— Ya te lo había dicho, usaré mi plan de emergencia.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, intrigado.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Sakura se puso de pie y tomó del brazo a Alexis quien regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de más pastelillos, la rubia había estado sentada en las piernas de su prometido ante la falta de lugar, así que la pelirrosa la arrastró sin decir nada y la hizo sentarse donde Ten-Ten había estado sentada antes.

— ¿Qué haces, Saku?

— Tranquila, es parte del plan de la Cupido Haruno —Respondió sonriendo. Neji hizo ademán de protestar— Tú silencio, deja que me haga cargo de todo.

Cuando notó que Ten-Ten regresaba con su pequeño hijo en brazos, corrió a sentarse a su lugar. Ten-Ten llegó hasta la sala y se desconcertó unos segundos al notar que el único asiento vacio era a lado de su esposo.

Frunció el ceño y miró la sonrisa traviesa de Sakura.

— Ten-Ten creo que es momento de hablar —Mencionó Sakura— Así que, siéntate por favor.

La castaña no podía creer lo que su amiga le pedía. Tomó aire y la miró.

— Pues yo creo que no hay nada de que hablar y eso implicaba el que no me sentaré a lado de Hyuuga.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Pues es el único lugar vacío. Deja de ser infantil.

— ¿Infantil? ¿Yo infantil? ¡Lo dice la señora que quiere jugar a celestina!

Sakura dejó de sonreír y la miró fijamente.

— Al menos yo no estoy huyendo de mis problemas —Mencionó y, por alguna razón, sintió un poco de culpa en su sub-consciente.

— Si decido huir o no es solo mi asunto ¡Mío!

— Y también mio —Contestó Neji poniéndose de pie— Por favor, Ten-Ten. Tenemos que hablar.

Su –aún- esposa lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que la tierra es cuadrada. Tsuki aprovechó el momento y tomó a Taichi de los brazo de su madre y a Avril de la mano.

— Ven, Avy-chan. Vamos a hacer más pastelillos.

La pequeña miró con duda a la pelinegra y miró a sus padres pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la Uchiha ya la había sacado de la habitación. Por suerte para los demás adultos, los otros niños se encontraban durmiendo, no les hubiera gustado que presenciaran lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

— Ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— Ten-Ten, tienen que hacerlo.

— ¡Tú no te metas, Sakura! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Me meto porque me importan! Y si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

— Oh, por favor. No estoy de humor para esto —Bufó desesperada y dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Sakura suspiró.

— De acuerdo. Si así lo quiere. Naruto, Itachi. ¿Me harían el favor?

Los mencionados sonrieron divertidos y se pusieron de pie dándole alcance a la castaña, la tomaron de ambos brazos y con toda la facilidad del mundo la alzaron regresándola a la sala.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme, par de idiotas!

La castaña seguía forcejeando, pero poco le importo a los chicos. Sin decirle más, la metieron al despacho y sus gritos se seguían oyendo.

Sakura miró a Neji y sonrió tan tranquilamente que a todos les dio algo de miedo.

— ¿Podrías...? —Le señaló el despacho con una mano. Neji asintió nervioso y entró en el. Naruto e Itachi salieron y Sakura entró, se tronó los dedos— ¡TE CALLAS Y TE SIENTAS! —Gritó ante un reclamo de Ten-Ten y miro a todos sosteniendo las puertas corredizas.— Que nadie nos moleste.

Sasuke tenía su curioso tic en el ojo.

— ¿Ese era su plan de emergencia?

* * *

X.

Sakura volvió a suspirar ante el matrimonio que tenía enfrente, Ten-Ten estaba sentada en un sillón individual con los brazos cruzados y viendo la ventana como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo. Neji, en el otro sofá individual y separado de su esposa por solo una mesita con una pequeña lámpara, tenía la mirada serena.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que ambos digan lo que se tengan que decir.

— ¡Ya te dije, Sakura! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

— Comprendo que estés enojada. Pero tú también entiende. —Tomó una silla que había en una esquina y la arrastró hasta sentarse frente a ellos— Admite que sueles ser muy cabezota y tienes que ver que esto no solo los compete a ustedes. ¿Te has detenido a pensar en lo que Taichi y Avril sienten?

Ten-Ten se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba dispuesta a contraatacar pero su mente se congeló al escuchar los nombres de sus hijos. Sakura tenía razón, no se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de sus pequeños.

Se sintió una terrible madre, entonces.

— No... —Susurró.

— Lo supuse. Yo sé que eres una buena madre —La tomó de la mano y le sonrió— Pero tu pequeña cabeza caprichosa te ha segado. ¿Sabes lo que piensan los niños al ver que sus padres no se hablan y, que cuando lo hacen solo se gritan? Taichi quizás no piense mucho en ello pero, ¿Qué tal Avril? Es una niña inteligente y no creo que guste ver esta actitud tan antipática en sus amados padres.

Los ojos de Ten-Ten comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— Neji quiere hablar contigo. Se merece una oportunidad, y lo sabes.

La castaña miró a Sakura y luego, por unos segundos, miró a su marido.

— Sí.

— Bien —Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos— Primero quiero escucharte a ti, Ten-Ten. Sin gritos —Agregó al notar que comenzaría de nueva cuenta su histeria.

— Fue hace unos meses. Había dejado a los niños con mis padres y decidí ir al trabajo de Neji para sorprenderlo e ir a cenar. —Apretó los puños— Su secretaria me dejó pasar. No toqué porqué sentí que no tenía necesidad. ¿Para qué? Me pregunté. Entonces... entreabrí la puerta y los escuché.

Neji se sobresaltó un poco, comenzado a comprender lo que había pasado.

— ¿y qué escuchaste?

— Bueno...

.

_Ten-Ten caminó por el pasillo con una sonrisa, hacía muchas noches que no tenía un tiempo a solas con su marido y agradeció que sus padres pudieran cuidar a los niños. Saludó a la Secretaria de Neji y siguió caminado hasta situarse frente a la puerta del despacho de su marido._

_Sonrió aún más y puso una mano sobre la manija, la entreabrió y se detuvo antes de terminar de abrirla completamente al escuchar unas voces._

— _¿Seguro que no se enterará? —Pronunció una voz femenina que nunca antes había escuchado._

— _No, seguro. Y no debería, no quiero que Ten-Ten se entere por nada del mundo —Suspiró— Lo le gusta que la gente le mienta y si se entera que..._

— _¿La estas engañando?_

— _No la estoy engañando._

— _Ah, claro. ¿Y qué le dices cuando te ves conmigo? ¿Qué vas al doctor?_

— _Casi. Le digo que voy al dentista o que tengo una reunión._

— _¿Y eso no es engañar? Mira Neji, sabes que te quiero y estoy en esto contigo pero... ocultar todo esto._

— _¿Y que pretendes? ¿Qué le diga la verdad? ¡No voy a hacer eso, Niki!_

_Ten-Ten frunció el ceño. ¿Quién diablos era Niki?_

— _No, claro que no. Decirle la verdad sería una estúpidez y nos arruinaría todo esto. Pero... ¡Ah, esto se está complicando!_

— _Tranquila, falta poco para acabar con esto —Hubo un silencio— Ahora, relájate y muéstrame lo que tienes para mi esta noche._

_Ten-Ten sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar imaginando la escena. Neji acercándose a la mujer y ésta encerrando su cuello entre sus brazos. Neji sonriendo de esa manera que hace que las mujeres se sientan derretir, sus labios acercándose..._

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus castaños ojos._

— _De acuerdo. Te advierto que esto te gustará mucho._

— _Tendrás que convencerme muy bien —Rió._

_Para ese momento, Ten-Ten ya no pudo soportar más y dio media vuelta. Se secó las lagrimas antes de despedirse de la secretaria y dedicarle una sonrisa forzada. Ella nunca había sido una chica débil y no iba a comenzar ahora._

.

— Entonces comprendí la rara actitud de Neji y decidí que no lo iba a dejar burlarse de mí así que tomé mis cosas y las de los niños y nos fuimos a casa de mis padres.

Neji soltó un gruñido, exasperado.

— ¡Ahora comprendo todo! —Se revolvió su largo cabello, frustrado— Sé que pareció algo malo, pero no lo es. Te lo aseguro.

— ¡Oh, por favor, Neji! —Ten-Ten hipó, comenzando a llorar— No me sigas lastimando, juré que no sería débil pero no puedo más. Ni conmigo ni con esto.

— Es que no es así, Ten-Ten. ¡Niki no es mi amante...!

— ¡Claro que si es tú...!

— ¡Es una agente de viajes!

La castaña cayó abruptamente y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Neji suspiró y se froto el ceño con su dedo índice y pulgar.

— Niki es una agente de viajes y no es mi amante. ¡Podría ser mi madre!

Sakura, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, meditando. Dio un pequeño salto en la silla y chasqueó los dedos.

— ¿no estás hablando de Nicole Ayuzawa, cierto?

— De ella misma.

— ¿La conoces? —Preguntó Ten-Ten, sorprendida.

— Por supuesto. Es una excelente agente de viajes, fue quien le recomendó a mis padres este lugar. Ahora mismo ha de tener unos cincuenta años —Frunció el ceño— Me sorprende que no la conozcas, si no mal recuerdo aconseja a tus padres en los artículos de viajes de la revista. Quizás la conozcas por el nombre de Ayu-chan.

Ten-Ten pareció meditar unos segundos.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡No esa Ayu que tiene veinte gatos en su casa!

Sakura sonrió.

— Esa Ayu.

Ten-Ten se llevó las manos a la boca y volteó a ver a su marido.

— ¡Oh, Neji! ¡Lo siento tanto, amor! —Se puso de pie y se lanzó a sus brazos— ¿Pero porque no me lo dijiste?

— En primera porque no sabía que demonios te pasaba —Le contestó— por si no recuerdas te fuiste de la casa sin decirme nada y cuando trate de hablarte decías que me habías visto con mi amante. Algo de lo que no tenía ni idea y trataba de convencerte de que no era así. En segunda, no me dejaste hablarte. Lo intenté pero enseguida te ponías histérica y en tercero porqué se supone que era una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa?

Neji sonrió.

— Yo sé que he estado ocupado con el trabajo y que cuando llego a casa me dedico a los niños y te he dejado olvidada —La sentó en su regazo— Así que llamé a Niki. La conozco porque es buena amiga de mis padres, y le pedí que me diera opciones sobre cruceros. Quería darte este viaje. Pero le hice prometer que no te diría nada. Pero, ya sabes, esa mujer tiene un corazón tan noble que no concebía la idea de engañarte.

— Oh, cielos. Pero... ¡La voz de Ayu sonaba tan distinta!

— Eso es porque comenzaba a tener un resfriado.

— Me siento tan estúpida...

— Todos cometemos errores, amiga —Sakura se puso de pie y le colocó una mano en el hombro— Tú estás a tiempo de corregirlos.

— Muchas gracias, Saku —Dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándola— Y perdóname por haberte dicho cosas horribles.

— Para eso están los amigos.

Cuando se separaron, Neji también le dio un abrazo.

— Gracias por obligarme a venir.

— Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Se separaron y entonces Ten-Ten volvió a colgarse del cuello de su marido, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que no me pedirás el divorcio?

Ten-Ten negó y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

— No. Nunca. Ahora pensaré las cosas antes de actuar. Perdóname, amor mío.

Neji negó.

Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir despacio mientras el matrimonio se unía en un apasionado besó. Varios "te amo" fue lo último que Sakura alcanzó a oír mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho. Sonrió y suspiró apoyada de espaldas.

Todos le miraron, esperando que hablara.

Les sonrió.

— Estarán bien. Pero ahora, necesitan un tiempo a solas.

* * *

X.

Cuando por fin las aguas se calmaron, los chicos pudieron realmente disfrutar los dos días que les quedaban ahí. Bueno, un día y medio puesto que el viernes partirían a medio día. Decidieron bañarse en el lago.

En la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha, Sasuke terminaba de acomodarle su curioso traje de baño color rosa a la pequeña Elie quien daba pataletas de felicidad. Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y le hizo cosquillas en su pequeña barriga haciendo que la niña soltara carcajadas.

Sasuke apartó sus manos de la niña y se le quedó viendo.

Le parecía casi irreal que sintiera tanta paz y tantas ganas de reír de felicidad cada que estaba con esa niña que ni siquiera era suya y no compartía ni una gota de su ADN.

Miró la puerta del baño donde Sakura estaba terminando de ponerse su traje.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, también disfrutaba estando a lado de esa mujer. Porque eso era Sakura. Había dejado de ser aquella niña con voz chillona y cuyo placer era perseguirlo a capa y espada. Si lo pensaba bien, realmente dejó de ser esa niña ese verano que decidió que su existencia no era –después de todo- lo más importante para su adolescente corazón.

¿Por qué le llevó tanto tiempo darse cuenta de ello?

No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía es que empezaba a experimentar cosas nuevas a lado de Sakura, cosas que ni siquiera con Ino o con otra mujer llegó a sentir alguna vez.

¿Podría ser posible todo esto?

Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado al ver que la puerta del baño se abría. Frunció el ceño al ver que nadie hacia ademán de salir de ahí.

— ¿Sakura?

— Sí. Esto...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No sé si ir a nadar lago sea una buena idea después de todo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó mientras tomaba a Elie en brazos y se acercaba al baño.

— ¡No! ¡No vengas para acá!

— ¿Por qué no? Vamos Sakura, dime que pasa.

Se oyó un suspiro.

— Es mi traje de baño. Creo que... no me queda bien.

— Bueno, si no sales no podré decirte.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

— Está bien. Pero... No te burles ¿De acuerdo?

— No lo haré. Sal de ahí.

Escuchó algunas cosas moverse y luego los pasos sigilosos de la oji-verde. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, necesito recordar que tenía en brazos a la niña y que no era momento de sentirse débil.

La miró de pies a cabeza.

— Te lo dije —Mencionó ella, sonrojada y tomándose el brazo derecho con la mano del izquierdo, haciendo un escudo de su delantera— Creo que es cierto que luego de un embarazo, tu cuerpo no vuelve a ser igual.

Sasuke no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, no lo había podido notar la primera vez que hicieron el amor por la falta de luces pero ahora, teniéndola ahí frente a él, por fin podía deleitarse con el espléndido cuerpo de Sakura. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era straple en color rojo con líneas blancas y un nudo en medio. Sakura siempre había sido una chica con pechos de tamaño pequeño pero luego de tener un bebé y estar dándole pecho a la niña, estos habían aumentado de tamaño en considerable proporción y estos resaltaban tras la tela del traje. La parte inferior era un pequeño short tipo bóxer de color blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sus curvas estaban más delineadas y algo redondeadas debido al embarazo.

El pelinegro tragó saliva ante la imagen frente a él.

Dejó a la pequeña Elie en la cama, rodeada de almohadas y se acercó a Sakura tomándola de la cintura y aferrándola a él para que se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba. Sakura se sonrojó al sentir la reacción masculina de Sasuke.

— Tienes razón, tu cuerpo ya no es el mismo —Comenzó a acariciarle la piel desnuda— Ahora está mejor que nunca. Me encanta —Agregó con voz ronca.

— ¡Sasuke! —Protestó cuando sintió sus labios sobre su cuello— Por favor... me da vergüenza.

— No tienes por qué. No te olvides que ya vi y recorrí cada rincón de tu cuerpo, cariño.

Sakura se sobresaltó un poco ante aquel sobrenombre que demandaba tanta intimidad. Nublada por la pasión e incapaz de pensar, llevó sus manos hasta el alborotado cabello azabache de su marido y gimió cuando sintió sus besos comenzando a acariciar el contorno de sus pechos. No tardó en notar como Sasuke se encargaba de bajarle la parte de arriba del bikini y comenzaba una ardua y delicada exploración por uno de sus pechos.

— Sa-Sasuke —Pronunció su nombre en un susurro al sentir su erguido pezón bailando una danza pasional con la hábil lengua del pelinegro y sus dos manos colándose dentro de su diminuto traje y comenzado a poseer su trasero. Sasuke la arrinconó contra la pared y la alzó haciendo que ella instintivamente se aferrara a su cadera con ayuda de sus piernas. Le prestó atención a su otro pecho, justo como lo había hecho con el anterior y cuando Sakura comenzaba a sentir el calor de su vientre elevándose, Sasuke capturo sus labios en un demandante y pasional beso.

Cuando las cosas iban a comenzar a tomar el ardiente rumbo que debería, el llanto de Elie explotó la burbuja del momento. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos mientras observaban su reciente agitación y trataban de recuperar el aliento.

— Creo que ha sentido que la hemos olvidado —Dijo Sakura en voz baja y con una sonrisa que Sasuke le correspondió. —Los demás ya han de estar en el lago.

— Sí, supongo —Respondió, dándole cortos besos en el cuello— Si por mí fuera, nos quedábamos el resto del día aquí pero... —El llanto de Elie se intensificó— Creo que nuestra princesita no lo permitirá.

La bajó con delicadeza y le dio un corto beso antes de dirigirse a la cama y contentar a la pequeña. Sakura se acomodó su traje de baño y se quedó contra la pared con una mano al pecho y observando como Sasuke cargaba a su hija.

Sus ojos comenzaron a avisarle que tenía ganas de llorar.

¿Acaso Sasuke había dicho... _nuestra_?

* * *

X.

Sakura estaba remojando sus pies sentada en el muelle mientras observaba a sus amigos divertirse. Neji y Ten-Ten estaban en el agua mientras el castaño sostenía a su hija de los brazos ayudándole a nadar, la castaña los observaba con una sonrisa sosteniendo el flotador redondo en el que su hijo estaba sentado. Sakura sonrió al ver que comenzaban a recuperar el tiempo perdido y sintió orgullosa de cómo se había resuelto todo. Muy cerca de los Hyuuga estaban Temari y Shikamaru platicando y sosteniendo el flotador donde estaban sus mellizos. Alexis estaba de espaldas flotando mientras Itachi a un lado de ella le acariciaba su ligeramente abultado vientre, Gaara, Tsuki y Sasuke estaban en una guerra tratando de hundir al pobre de Naruto quien usando todas sus fuerzas trataba de nadar lejos de ellos. Kankuro, quien había estado tomando el sol se aventó al agua para unirse a la guerra. Por su parte Hinata, quien aún seguía recuperándose del parto, estaba sentada a un lado de Sakura mientras ambas remojaban sus pies y cuidaban de sus pequeños sentados en una toalla.

— ¡Son unos montoneros! —Gritó Naruto hundiendo a Gaara por la cabeza— ¡Envidian mi buen porte, ttebayo´!

Cuando por fin, decidieron perdonar la vida del pobre rubio, Kankuro se quedó observando el gran árbol que había a un lado.

— ¿Creen que aún siga ahí? —Preguntó comenzando a nadar para luego salir del agua y perderse tras el árbol— ¡Hey, aquí está! —Exclamó mientras impulsaba una llanta amarrada al árbol por una cuerda— ¡Cobarde el que no se tire!

Los hombres se miraron entre sí y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos comenzaron a nadar en dirección al árbol para luego salir y comenzar a enfilarse. Las mujeres se apartaron y se quedaron cerca del muelle con sus hijos.

El primero en lanzarse fue Kankuro quien tras dos impulsos terminó haciendo una bomba casi perfecta y salpicando el agua. Cuando salió a la superficie alzó los brazos en signo de victoria y señalo a los demás.

— ¡Intenten superar eso!

Naruto se subió a la llanta.

— ¡Mira y aprende como se hace, baka!

El rubio se impulso y dando algunas vueltas se aventó con los brazos y piernas extendidas y luego formó una especie de pelota con su cuerpo y cayó al agua al salir a la superficie sonrió.

— ¡Y ese fue el Uzumaki Splash!

Kankuro lo agarró de la cabeza y lo hundió. Los demás rieron mientras el siguiente en lanzarse fue Neji quien no avisó y casi cae encima de Kankuro y Naruto quienes se salvaron por un pelo haciéndose rápidamente a un lado. Neji se carcajeó cuando salió a la superficie. Shikamaru les siguió y luego Gaara. Los últimos eran los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi fue primero lanzándose de pecho hacia el agua casi como un clavadista profesional.

— Intenta superar eso, hermanito.

Sasuke sonrió y se subió impulsándose haciendo que el columpio diera varias vueltas y lanzándose en el momento preciso cayendo en forma de bomba.

— ¿Decías? —Dijo una vez fuera en la superficie— Me temo que ya están demasiado viejos.

Los hombres se miraron con complicidad y al mismo tiempo se acercaron al pelinegro tratando de hundirlo.

* * *

X.

— Hombres —Suspiró Alexis— A veces ni se puede diferenciar quienes son los niños.

— Bueno, no está mal recordar viejos tiempos de vez en cuando —Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa— ¿Me cuidan a Elie?

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Saku? —Preguntó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

— Ellos no son los únicos que saben divertirse.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse del muelle con dirección al árbol, Temari, Ten-Ten y Tsuki se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo para seguirla.

— ¡Esto no es justo! —Se quejó Lexi— ¡Yo también quiero!

— ¡No te preocupes! —Le gritó Ten-Ten a la distancia— ¡Les dedicaremos nuestro salto!

* * *

X

Cuando todos cumplieron su cometido sumergiendo a Sasuke en el agua y éste, haciendo uso de sus excelentes pulmones, sobrevivió al ataque tomando aire en la superficie, los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el muelle donde estaban sus parejas.

— ¿En donde están las demás? —Preguntó Gaara frunciendo el ceño.

— Pues...

— ¡Yahoo! —Un gritó interrumpió a Neji quien fijó su vista en el columpio para poder observar el majestuoso momento en el que su esposa se lanzaba al agua. Con la habilidad de un nadador profesional en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a lado de ella. — ¡No estuvo nada mal!

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el castaño.

— ¡Por supuesto! Nosotras también tuvimos juventud, ¿Saben?

— ¿Nosotras? —Repitieron los hombres a coro dirigiendo su mirada al árbol donde Tsuki comenzaba a subirse al columpio. Los chicos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver que tras Tsuki, Temari y Sakura también estaban esperando por subir.

— ¡Al infinito y más allá! —Gritó Tsuki mientras se lanzaba al agua. A los pocos segundos salió a la superficie quitándose el cabello de la cara— ¡Yeah! ¡Espérate, Temari! —Gritó al ver que la rubia estaba por saltar sobre ella y a duras penas pudo esquivarla, cuando la rubia salió a la superficie le aventó agua— ¡Estás loca!

— ¡Tú eres lenta! —Dijo entre risas y lanzándole agua.

— ¡Tú puedes Sakura-chan! —Gritó Naruto, animando a la pelirrosa quien agarraba la llanta y tenía un pie sobre ella.

Sakura alzó el pulgar en forma de afirmación y guiñó el ojo.

— Voy a dedicarle este salto a mis dos convalecientes amigas —Comentó actuando dramáticamente— ¡Va por ti, Hina! Que se que aunque estuvieras en condiciones no lo harías y ¡Por ti Lexi! Que se que te mueres por lanzarte pero tus mellizos no te dejan. —Señaló hacia donde estaban los chicos y sonrió maliciosamente— ¡Conocerás la derrota, Uchiha Sasuke!

El mencionado solo sonrió de lado mientras todos observaban a Sakura subiéndose y luego impulsándose. Al igual que había hecho el pelinegro dio varios giros sobre el columpio y cuando encontró el momento adecuado se lanzó agarrando una considerable altura y dando dos vueltas en forma de una pelota humana terminó estirándose y entrando recta al agua. Todos la miraron con su boca en forma de una o y luego la recibieron con aplausos. Cuando salió a la superficie con su sonrisa, tenía a Sasuke frente a ella sonriéndole de una forma que la derritió por dentro.

— Creo que por esta vez aceptaré mi triste derrota —Le dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la acercaba a su pecho, instintivamente, Sakura le paso sus brazos por su cuello— Magnífica —Le susurró para luego darle un beso.

Cuando se separaron, miró esos ojos que tanto la enloquecían y recuperó el aliento con sus labios hinchados.

— Eso estuvo... bien.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! —Les llamó Itachi desde el muelle— ¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día? ¡Vamos a preparar la fogata!

Sasuke le sonrió a su esposa.

— Vamos.

Y ambos comenzaron a nadar para salir del agua.

* * *

X.

Todos estaban alrededor del fuego comiendo malvaviscos como la primera noche en la que habían llegado ahí. Sakura estaba sentada con Elie sobre sus piernas, la pequeña jugueteaba con el malvavisco que su madre tenía en un palo. Sonreía intentando atraparlo pero Sakura se lo alejaba.

— No amor, te ensuciarás las manos —Le decía— Elie...

La pequeña pareció reaccionar a su nombre porque se le quedó viendo a su madre fijamente y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— No cariño, no llores.

Sasuke, quien había ido por una bolsa de malvaviscos a la cabaña, regresó entregándoselos a Naruto y sentándose a un lado de Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura lo miró con expresión de preocupación.

— Ésta princesita que quiere comer malvaviscos pero sabe que no puede e intenta chantajearme con sus hermosas lágrimas.

Sasuke tomó a Elie de los brazos de su madre y la sentó sobre sus piernas viendo hacía él.

— Las princesas no chantajean, ¿Sabes? —Le limpio una pequeña lagrima con su mano— Y te ves más linda con una sonrisa —Como si Elie le entendiera, movió su cabeza de lado y comenzó a balbucear con una sonrisa.

— ¡Auw, ternurita! —Exclamó Alexis mirando con burla a Sasuke— Definitivamente prefiero tu "yo" tierno. —Sonrió y miró a Sakura pícaramente— ¿No han pensado en darle un hermanito a Elie?

Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atragantarse con un malvavisco.

— ¡Si! —Apoyó Naruto— Aunque puede ser que el amiguito de Sasuke ya no funcione bien.

El mencionado le dio un golpe haciéndolo caer del tronco en el que estaba.

— No digas estupideces, Dobe. Además, Elie es apenas un bebé.

Sakura lo miró, sabia perfectamente que a lo que el pelinegro se refería era a que no tendría hijos con ella. Aunque sabía que eso era perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta los términos de su matrimonio, por alguna razón algo se rompió dentro de ella.

Neji mencionó algo sobre el lago que hizo que todos se olvidaran de la plática, cosa que Sakura agradeció con la mirada y el castaño solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

Luego de comer, contar anécdotas y revivir memorias todos se fueron a dormir, mañana saldrían a mediodía rumbo a Konoha y con ello, a la cruel realidad.

Sakura terminó de arropar a su pequeña quien cayó profundamente dormida debido a la exposición al sol y a su llanto. Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. Entró al baño para cambiarse por una bata de seda corta, se lavó la cara y salió para meterse en la cama, en ella Sasuke ya estaba metido con solo la parte de debajo de su pijama cuando Sakura se colocó en su lado y se tapó con la cobija no tardó en sentir como las manos de Sasuke se colocaban por su cintura.

— ¿Qu-Qué pasa? —Preguntó ahogando un gemido al sentir sus manos acariciando sus piernas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Repitió Sasuke comenzando a besarle el cuello— Pasa que llevo todo el día deseando que estuviéramos solos. —En un ágil movimiento colocó a Sakura debajo de él y atrapo sus manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza— ¿Me deseas, Sakura? ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

La pelirrosa miró sus ojos repentinamente más oscuros por el deseo y comenzó a sentir su pulso acelerado al notar como con la otra mano se colocaba por debajo de su bata y buscaba con lentitud colarse por debajo de sus braguitas.

— S-si —Pronunció.

— ¿Si qué, cariño? —Le preguntó besándole el cuello.

— Te deseo. Mucho, Sasuke-Kun. —El sonrió contra su piel y subió para besarle los labios— ¡Sa-Sasuke-Kun! —Gritó cuando sintió la mano experta del pelinegro sobre el centro de su feminidad y como introducía sus dedos pasionalmente.

— Te voy a demostrar cuanto te deseo yo —Le dijo comenzando a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre y cuando sintió la lengua de su marido dándole placer en su punto más sensible, arqueó la espalda nublada de deseo.

Y lo único que pasaba por su mente era una frase tan profunda como masoquista.

_Te amo, Sasuke._

* * *

X.

— Bien, ¿Todos tienen listas sus cosas? —Preguntó Alexis mientras se acariciaba su pequeña barriga y comía una barra de chocolate. Todos asintieron mientras se despedían y avanzaban a sus respectivas camionetas— No se les olvide que nos veremos en una semana, chicas. Tienen que ayudarme a organizar mi boda.

— ¡Entendido y anotado! —Exclamó Ten-Ten apuntando en su agenda electronica— Tú También, Tsuki.

La nombrada se sobresalto.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! —Contestó la Uzumaki— Después de todo seremos primas, ¿No? —Le sonrió mientras Itachi le abría la puerta— ¡Les mando un mensaje con la hora y el lugar! —Alzó la mano y entró al coche, Itachi dio la vuelta y entró en el asiento del piloto mientras Naruto y Hinata se sentaban atrás, dadas las circunstancias y los malos entendidos aclarados el pelinegro de coleta regresaría con su novia ya que Neji regresaría con Ten-Ten.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus camionetas emprendieron el camino rumbo a Konoha desviándose en un momento dado por sus propios caminos.

Sasuke y Sakura iban en silencio hasta que pasaron frente al mar y la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Que hermoso! ¡El agua se ve deliciosa!

— ¿Quieres que paremos un momento?

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto con ojos brillantes— Sería fantástico, no he tenido la oportunidad de llevar a Elie a la playa.

Con una sonrisa Sasuke se desvió para buscar un lugar donde estacionarse en la concurrida playa. Cuando por fin encontraron un lugar bajo una palmera Sakura sonrió y Elie aplaudió ante la inmensidad del mar.

Sasuke cargó a Elie y tomó a Sakura de la mano empezando a correr para acercarse a la orilla.

En ese momento a Sakura le pareció que seguramente parecían una familia de verdad.

* * *

X.

Cuatro horas después Sakura se recostaba en el asiento de la camioneta de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Estaba exhausta. El sol y el aire del mar eran suficientes para cansar a cualquiera, pero si además le añadía lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior y lo cansada que había quedad luego del parto de Hinata la combinación era letal. Esa tarde había tenido que estar en guardia con Sasuke. Se había pasado todo el tiempo desafiándola y provocándola. Tenía calor, estaba cansada y un poco quemada por el sol, pero jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida.

— ¿Cansada? —le preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba al volante y ponía el coche en marcha.

— ¿Tú no lo estás? —le respondió con una pregunta, sin abrir los ojos.

— Creo que Elie te ha dejado agotada —murmuró mientras sacaba el coche del aparcamiento, en dirección a Konoha.

— No la culpo. Había tanto que ver que no ha dormido tanto como yo pensaba.

— La próxima vez traeremos a alguien para que cuide de ella—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura deseaba abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada.

— Si hay una próxima vez —murmuró, medio adormilada.

— La habrá. Pero cuando volvamos a hacerlo me gustaría que mi mujer me hiciera un poco más de caso.

Sakura abrió los ojos. ¿Tendría Sasuke celos del bebé?

— ¿Te has sentido ignorado?

— No, pero si hubiera querido ir a nadar solo no te habría traído conmigo.

— He tenido que quedarme con la niña.

— Lo sé y no me quejo. Sabes que esto es algo nuevo para mí y no lo he pensado detenidamente. Uno de nosotros tenía que quedarse con ella, por eso no hemos podido salir a nadar juntos.

Sasuke sonrió y le agarró de la mano.

— Ésta semana y hoy me lo he pasado fenomenal —añadió, entrelazando los dedos con los de Sakura y agarrando el volante sin soltarle la mano.

— Yo también.

Sakura se sintió feliz. Se lo había pasado maravillosamente. Y el quedarse junto a Elie también había tenido sus ventajas. Cuando Sasuke se fue a nadar, Sakura aprovechó para admirar su cuerpo sin que él se diera cuenta. Sakura se deleitó observándolo, desde los hombros anchos hasta las largas y musculosas piernas. Los recuerdos de aquellos veranos le volvieron a la mente. Recordaba al muchacho larguirucho del que había estado tan enamorada, también cómo solía seguirlo a él y a los demás del grupo, el coqueteo y las provocaciones. Incluso en aquel entonces había pensado que era especial, pero no podía compararlo con los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Sakura se durmió por el camino. Al llegar a la casa Sasuke la despertó y fue a sacar a Elie, que también iba dormida.

— Tú lleva su bolsa y yo llevaré a la niña.

Sakura se echó la bolsa al hombro y empezó a subir las escaleras a la entrada de la casa. Tenía el pelo seco y le picaba la piel de la sal. Tenía calor y estaba cansada y lo que más le apetecía era ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar a Sakura pasar primero. Al hacerlo se quedó de piedra. Mikoto e Ino salían del salón, ambas elegantemente vestidas. Por el contrario, Sakura se sentía sudorosa y desarreglada. Deseaba poder dar media vuelta y echar a correr, pero Sasuke estaba justo detrás con Elie, profundamente dormida apoyada en su hombro.

Mikoto puso cara de asco, pero al ver a Sasuke disimuló.

— Ya estás aquí Sasuke. Ino estaba a punto de marcharse; me alegro que hayas venido antes de que se fuera.

— Hola, Ino —dijo con frialdad.

— ¿Un bebé? Vaya, cariño, no es que pegue mucho con la imagen que tengo de ti.

— Dame a Elie, la llevaré arriba.

Sin decir más Sakura se volvió y empezó a subir las escaleras.

— Quédate un poco más, Ino —le instó Mikoto—. ¿Sasuke, te apetece tomar algo con nosotras?

Sakura se detuvo al llegar arriba y se volvió lo suficiente para ver a Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Claro, por qué no? —dijo.

* * *

X.

— ¿Claro, por qué no? —Sakura lo remedó en voz baja mientras llevaba a su hija a la cuna—. Me apetece mucho más estar contigo Ino, tan guapa y tan limpia, que con mi esposa, despeinada y hecha un cangrejo.

Sakura entró en la habitación de Elie con rabia, apretando los dientes. ¡Maldición! Habían pasado una semana tan estupenda... ¿Por qué tenía que estar Ino cuando volvieran?

Sasuke podría haber dicho que no, le decía una voz en su interior.

Acostó al bebé, fue a buscar una toalla limpia, la humedeció y le limpió la cara a la niña con cuidado. Con lo cansada que estaba a lo mejor no se despertaba hasta después de unas horas.

Sakura guardó la ropa del bebé y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, con el transmisor en la mano. Se ducharía y vestiría para cenar e intentaría ignorar el hecho de que Sasuke había preferido quedarse con Ino que subir con ella a la habitación.

Duchada y vestida, Sakura se paseaba por la habitación. Sasuke aún no había subido. ¿Cuánto se tardaba en tomar una copa? Aunque no le importaba en realidad lo que hiciera; no tenía ningún poder sobre él. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que ese era el problema. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Una aventura era lo máximo que le había propuesto, nada de compartir sus vidas ni de formar una familia. Y no podía quejarse de nada; se había metido en ese tinglado con los ojos bien abiertos.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —Sakura la abrió y vio a Aiko.

— El señor Uchiha dice que le gustaría que fuera a hacerle compañía un rato —dijo la mujer.

Y encima eso. No le apetecía pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con el abuelo de Sasuke. Sentía un cierto resentimiento hacia aquel hombre y hacia todo lo que representaba. Pero como estaba enfermo, se compadeció de él.

— ¿Cuanto falta para cenar? —preguntó Sakura, cambiando de tema.

— Más o menos una hora. La madre de Sasuke nos ha pedido que retrasemos un poco la cena. Esa tal señorita Yamanaka sigue aquí; si no se va pronto tendrán que invitarla a cenar o bien aplazar la cena para más tarde —dijo Aiko con severidad.

Sakura asintió. A lo mejor ese era el plan de Ino.

— Espera que vaya a por el transmisor del bebé y voy para allá.

* * *

X.

— Aquí estás. Pasa, pasa —dijo Tadashi desde la cama al ver a Sakura pararse a la puerta.

Shizune le sonrió y le hizo señas para que entrara.

— Voy a darme una vuelta por el jardín. Si me necesitan que venga a buscarme Aiko-San —dijo con amabilidad.

— Siéntate, chica. No puedo estirar tanto el cuello. Siéntate —le ordenó Tadashi.

Sakura acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó. Observó al anciano con recelo, dándose cuenta de lo frágil que parecía.

— Has estado al sol hoy, se te nota a la legua —dijo.

Por un momento le recordó a Kakashi, el cocinero del café, y el resentimiento pareció ceder un poco más. Con el tiempo, a lo mejor terminaba hasta encariñándose con él.

Asintió con la cabeza y contestó:

— Al regresar del lago fuimos a Playa Suna.

Arrugó la nariz con timidez. Tenía la piel tirante y roja; debería de haberse puesto más protector solar. Bueno, al menos a Elie sí que le había puesto bastante.

— ¿Fueron a navegar? —le preguntó.

— No. Sólo estuvimos jugando en la orilla.

— Ah.

— ¿Le gustaba a usted navegar? —le preguntó alegremente.

Quizá hubiera sido un aficionado a los barcos de joven. Ella nunca lo había hecho, pero se lo imaginaba muy divertido.

— No, a mí no me iban esas cosas —gruñó.

— Vaya.

La miró de nuevo con aquellos ojos tan llenos de vitalidad que contrastaban con la debilidad de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sasuke te ha contado algo de su padre?

— Un poco —admitió.

— El chico quería navegar cuando era joven. ¡Pero yo puse fin a esa tontería!

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con interés.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por su padre. ¿Por qué crees?

— No lo sé. Todo lo que me ha contado Sasuke es que su padre se marchó antes de nacer él.

— Yo le soborné, eso fue lo que hice. Se casó con Mikoto por dinero, pero yo le demostré que no iba a ver un céntimo si no aceptaba mi oferta. Lo agarró y se marchó.

— Qué pena —murmuró Sakura.

— ¿En? ¿Qué has dicho?

— He dicho qué pena —repitió vocalizando—. Sasuke ha echado de menos tener un padre.

El anciano desvió la mirada.

— ¿Sasuke te ha dicho eso?

— No ha hecho falta, se le nota. No tuvo padre, una madre que no lo deseaba y un abuelo que pensaba que podía darle órdenes como si fuera un lacayo. A mí me parece que eso es tener una infancia bastante dura.

— Bueno, pues nadie te ha preguntado, señorita, con lo que guárdate tus opiniones. A lo mejor debería ofrecerte algo para que te marcharas y veríamos lo que tardabas en aceptarlo —volvió a mirarla intimidándola.

Sakura sonrió tristemente y se acomodó en la silla. A ver hasta dónde iba a llegar. Después le diría que ni todo el dinero de la nación sería suficiente. ¡Quizá pensara que el dinero lo compraba todo, pero pronto averiguaría que a ella no se la compraba con dinero!

— Haga su oferta. Ya lo avisaré cuando, se vaya acercando.

— ¿Acercando a qué? —dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 17**

* * *

**X.x.X**

¿Y qué les ha parecido?

Las cosas empiezan a tomar su rumbo y ya solo faltan tres capítulos más para terminar la primera temporada. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, poner la historia en sus favoritos o en sus alertas y a aquellas personas que le han dado "me gusta" a mi página en Facebook y me motivan con sus hermosas palabras.

El siguiente a actualizar será el epilogo de Familia Prestada para ya cerrar ese ciclo y concentrarme en terminar esta y escribir la siguiente temporada y en darle final a En Su Lugar que, por cierto, me tiene muy feliz ver la aceptación que ha tenido y como últimamente empieza a tener popularidad. ¡Gracias!

Quizás actualice este fin de semana, no lo sé. Intentaré hacerlo, si no, es más seguro que el jueves o viernes este la siguiente actualización pero si surge algo más yo avisaré en mi página.

Dios los bendiga.

**MI PÁGINA EN FACEBOOK: w w w . Facebook (diagonal) Miss Hotnuts (ya saben, solo junten los espacios) ¡Información, dudas y sugerencias tan solo al alcance de un "me gusta"**

Un review es como una sonrisa tuya

¿Me sonreirías?

(:

.

.

.

.


	18. Rutinas

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18. **Rutinas: _Y si tal vez..._

**.**

* * *

Sakura se volvió, horrorizada. No le importaba tomarle el pelo a Tadashi, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesta a que Sasuke creyera que su abuelo podía sobornarla como había hecho con Ino, o con su padre.

— Nada —dijo prontamente—. ¿No será mejor que te cambies para cenar?

Tadashi los miró con astucia.

— Hay tiempo —Sasuke miró a su abuelo.

— Será mejor que sepas que le acabo de ofrecer dinero para que se vaya —gruñó el viejo.

Sasuke se volvió a mirar a Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos mientras evaluaba la situación.

— Y ella acaba de decirme que le haga una buena oferta.

— No es cierto.

Sakura se volvió y miró al hombre con rabia. Quena saber hasta dónde iba a llegar, pero jamás había tenido la intención de aceptar su dinero. El no sabía que Sasuke y ella ya habían planeado poner fin a aquel matrimonio de pega. Tadashi había pensado que podría comprarla como hizo en su día con el padre de Sasuke.

— Ino sería una esposa más conveniente para ti que esta camarera —dijo Tadashi mofándose y con la mirada alerta.

— Servir mesas no tiene nada de malo. Tuve que ganarme la vida por culpa suya.

Sakura se levantó y dio un paso hacia la cama. Sasuke se movió con tanta rapidez que ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta; le echó el brazo alrededor del estómago y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

— Ya es suficiente, Sakura —dijo con dureza—. ¿Le pediste que te hiciera una oferta?

Sakura miró a Tadashi, echando chispas.

— Desde luego que sí, pero sólo para ver hasta donde iba a llegar. ¿Es que no te importa que tu abuelo haya intentado estropear tu matrimonio como hizo con el de tus padres?

— ¿Qué significa eso? Yo no le arruiné el matrimonio a mi hija, fue ella —dijo Tadashi casi sin aliento, intentando incorporarse.

— ¡Lo hizo! Si hubiera ayudado a la pareja, en vez de obligarla a elegir entre el dinero y su esposo, quizá hubieran podido ser felices. Y Sasuke e Itachi habrían tenido un padre. Usted les privó de ese derecho. ¡Es tan ambicioso con el dinero que no le importan las vidas que pueda echar a perder!

— Sakura, ya basta.

— Yo no he arruinado ninguna vida. Mikoto eligió un hombre estúpido como marido. Me di cuenta de qué pie cojeaba y le ofrecí dinero a cambio de marcharse. El lo aceptó. Me he arrepentido de hacerlo cada día de mi vida, porque hubiera preferido que me escupiera a la cara y me dijera lo mucho que amaba a mi hija. Pero por el contrario aceptó mi dinero y nunca más volvimos a saber de él. Pero a la larga ha sido lo mejor para Mikoto. Lo mejor para Sasuke sería también que tú te largaras.

— ¿Por qué no deja que sea Sasuke el que decida eso? —dijo escupiendo las palabras y llena de ira.

No podía olvidarse de Sai. El enfermo que tenía delante había sido el responsable de su muerte. Y de nuevo quería meterse en la vida de su nieto.

— ¿Qué va a decidir, después de haberlo engañado con el bebé para que se casara?

— Entonces me iré con la niña.

— No, la niña se quedará —gritó Tadashi.

— ¡Ja! ¡Tú no sabes nada, viejo! Elie no es...

— ¡Sakura, cállate!

Sasuke la alzó en vilo y la sacó fuera de la habitación. La dejó de pie en el pasillo y ella estuvo a punto de tropezarse, pero se apoyó en la pared.

Él la agarró de ambos brazos y la zarandeó. Bajó la cabeza y acercó la cara a la de Sakura.

— Maldita sea, se supone que estás aquí para demostrarle lo felices que somos para que pueda morir en paz. ¡Pero se te ha ocurrido liar tanto las cosas que quizá no podamos volver a arreglarlas!

— No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo. Ha intentado sobornarme para que te dejara. ¡Y encima quiere quedarse con Elie y privarla de su madre! ¿Y aun así lo defiendes?

— ¡Es mi abuelo! Es el único pariente aparte de mi madre e Itachi que me queda —dijo Sasuke.

— Y de no ser por él, ahora podrías tener media docena de hermanos más, otros abuelos y estar casado con la mujer que te gustara —se soltó de él y salió corriendo por el pasillo—. Si quiere que me vaya, eso es fácil.

— Sakura, maldita sea, eso no es...

Lo interrumpió el portazo que dio Sakura al cerrar la habitación de la niña.

* * *

X.

Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta y miró a Elie sintiéndose culpable por el portazo que acababa de dar; afortunadamente, Elie no se despertó.

La invadió un tremendo nerviosismo al recordar cada palabra que Tadashi Uchiha había pronunciado. ¡Qué anciano más despreciable! No podía creer que hubiera intentado que se marchara. ¿Le molestaría que hubiera trabajado de camarera o simplemente era un intento más de manipular la vida de su nieto?

No entendía cómo Sasuke podía querer a un hombre así. No sabía cómo el viejo le había empezado a caer bien en un momento dado; era tan malo como siempre había pensado. Pero ella tenía las cartas en la mano; si se ponía odioso, agarraría a Elie y se marcharía. Tadashi Uchiha no podría hacer nada.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. Se apartó de la puerta y fue a sentarse en la mecedora. Se meció suavemente y empezó a pensar lo que debía hacer. Se negaba a quedarse en la casa. Si Sasuke quería jugar a las casitas quizá debiera pedirle a Ino que lo ayudara. Lo conveniente era hacer la maleta y pedirle a Yamato, el chofer, que la llevara a su apartamento. Cuando Elie se despertara haría las maletas. Ahogó un sollozo.

¿Por qué ahora?

En esos momentos, los días que pasaron en Aiko No Mizumi parecían ser solo parte de un hermoso sueño. ¿A dónde fue esa bonita relación que empezaba a crecer entre Sasuke y Ella? La respuesta era sencilla: Se quedó en el lago. Apenas pisaron esa casa las alegrías se fueron. Así de frágil es la felicidad.

Sasuke abrió la puerta. Cruzó la habitación en silencio y se inclinó sobre ella, deteniendo el vaivén de la mecedora con ambos brazos.

— No te vas a ir —dijo en voz baja.

Ella alzó la cabeza. ¿Es que le había leído el pensamiento?

— ¡En cuanto pueda hacer la maleta!

— No —dijo, sin levantar las manos de la mecedora—. Hicimos un trato, un par de ellos, en realidad. Yo he cumplido mi parte, tú cumplirás la tuya.

— Todos los tratos se cierran. ¿O debería entrar en el dormitorio de tu abuelo y aceptar lo que me ofrezca?

Se tranquilizó unos minutos, pero la rabia apareció de nuevo.

— El no va a ofrecerte nada y tú no te vas a marchar.

Elie se movió un poco, pero no se despertó.

— Venga, si nos quedamos aquí la despertaremos —Sasuke se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Sakura la ignoró.

— Tiene que despertarse para comer, si no quiero tener que subir durante la hora de la cena.

— Que coma cuando se despierte; es mejor dejarla dormir. Si se despierta mientras estamos cenando, Aiko-san la entretendrá.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía razón. De mala gana le dio la mano y dejó que la ayudara a levantarse. Sasuke la agarró con firmeza y la sacó del dormitorio.

— No puedo creer que lo hayas defendido. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera aceptado su soborno? —le preguntó, mientras él la conducía hasta su dormitorio.

Al cerrar la puerta Sasuke la soltó.

— Ambos sabemos que no ibas a aceptar su dinero. Sólo le estabas tendiendo una trampa.

Sasuke se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Al ir a quitarse los pantalones, Sakura fue y se sentó; deseaba mirarlo, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza. Recordó de pronto el tacto de su piel la noche pasada, el movimiento de los firmes músculos. No sabía por qué el perfume natural de su cuerpo le hacía olvidar todo menos que era una mujer... Y que lo amaba. Cerró los ojos, gimiendo para sus adentros al confesarse a sí misma la verdad una vez más.

Sasuke la agarró de la barbilla para que alzara la cabeza.

— No volverá a ofrecerte nada, de eso ya me he asegurado —bajó la cabeza y la besó con suavidad—. No tardaré en la ducha. Espérame aquí, ¿quieres? —le pidió en tono sensual.

* * *

X.

La cena transcurrió con tirantez. Sakura comió en silencio e hizo lo posible para ignorar tanto a Sasuke como a Mikoto. Solamente intercambiaba palabras con Itachi, sentado a su lado. Por muchos meses que pasara allí, no lograría acostumbrarse a cenar en medio de ese ambiente. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar tanta tensión durante las comidas? Las cenas deberían ser una oportunidad para reunirse con los seres queridos y compartir los acontecimientos del día. Pero cada vez que llegaba la hora de la cena, le apetecía estar sola; en aquella casa no había ningún momento para compartir.

Mikoto se pasó la mayor parte de la cena hablando de lo que le había contado Ino. Sakura la miró dos veces, ella seguía hablándole a Sasuke sin parar de su ex —prometida. ¿Lo hacía adrede para que Sakura se sintiera mal, o era tan insensible que no se daba cuenta de su actitud? Sakura decidió que Mikoto era demasiado lista para ser tan insensible y que por ello estaba diciéndolo adrede.

Justo antes de que Aiko les llevara el postre, el transmisor del bebé le hizo llegar un suave gemido.

—Perdón —Sakura se levantó y fue hacia el vestíbulo.

Durante dos horas Sakura se quedó con Elie. Mientras la niña comía, Sakura soñaba con el futuro, con lo que ella y su hija podrían hacer. Serían sólo ellas dos. Sakura ya había amado dos veces en su vida y no creía que fuera a existir una tercera. Pero tenía bonitos recuerdos de Sai. ¿Cómo serían los del tiempo que pasara con Sasuke? ¿Agridulces?

Sakura terminó de darle el pecho y en ese momento le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara.

Cuando Elie se quedó dormida de nuevo, Sakura siguió meciéndola entre sus brazos. Le encantaban aquellos ratos tan tranquilos, cuando Elie era toda suya. Pronto echaría a andar, y luego se convertiría en una niña pequeña con ganas de explorar y conocer todo. Así dormida, era suave, amorosa y dulce.

Incluso después de caer la noche, Sakura no se movió de la mecedora. Se balanceaba lentamente, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses. Había cometido algunos errores. El primero había sido acceder a casarse con Sasuke, pero el peor haberse enamorado de él. Sasuke y ella eran muy diferentes y se habían criado en ambientes totalmente distintos. Aquellos lejanos veranos en el lago no compensaban esas diferencias. Jamás podrían tener una relación duradera.

— ¿Sakura? —dijo Sasuke en voz baja desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué?—contestó ella del mismo modo.

Entró en la habitación y miró a la madre con la niña en brazos. Se fijó en que tenía una mirada extraña, pero Sakura no supo descifrarla.

— ¿Está dormida?

— Sí.

— Ponla en la cuna y vente a la cama —le ordenó suavemente.

Como si fuera una sonámbula, Sakura se levantó y puso a Elie en la cuna. Encendió el transmisor, se lo colocó en el cinturón y se volvió para seguir a Sasuke. Pronto, la oscuridad de su dormitorio los envolvió.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La besó con ardor, con premura y exigencia. Sakura se olvidó del futuro y del pasado; ese era su presente y aprovecharía cada momento. Le echó los brazos al cuello y respondió. Sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos, su lengua jugueteaba con la de él; Sakura pegó todo su cuerpo al de Sasuke.

Amantes temporalmente o esposos temporalmente, nada de eso importaba; sólo la pasión que Sasuke desataba en ella y que en ese momento la abrasaba.

Cuando sólo quedaban unos rescoldos, Sakura se acurrucó contra el pecho de Sasuke. La cabeza la apoyó sobre el hombro y la mano en el brazo. Se sentía maravillosamente. A lo mejor todo podría ir de maravilla si no salían del dormitorio.

Se puso colorada de pensar eso y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida.

— Sakura, quiero que me prometas que no te marcharás —dijo Sasuke, despertándola—. Sé que estás furiosa con Tadashi, pero escapar no hará que cambien las cosas. Y no tengo tiempo ni fuerzas para preocuparme de que vayas a marcharte. Venga, prométeme que te quedarás.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que intente sacarle dinero a Tadashi?

— En absoluto. Te conozco bien y sé que si te interesara tanto el dinero me habrías intentado sacar más a mí. Sé que no eres una persona materialista.

Conmovida por la confianza que tenía en ella, Sakura se lo prometió.

— Pase lo que pase —añadió él.

— Pase lo que pase —entonces vaciló, levantó una ceja y lo miró—. ¿Qué va a pasar?

— No lo sé, pero prefiero asegurarme.

Sin darse cuenta le acarició el brazo y avanzó hasta el pecho, donde empezó a juguetear en circulos. Estaba en forma. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse así trabajando en la oficina todo el día? De repente se acordó de algo que había dicho Tadashi.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás dormido?

— Hecho polvo, pero aún no me he dormido. ¿Por qué?

— Quería preguntarte si te gustaría que fuéramos a navegar algún día.

Él se puso tenso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tú dijiste algo de eso hace un par de días en el jardín, y tu abuelo me ha dicho una cosa que ahora mismo acabo de recordar. ¿Tu padre era marinero?

— Diseñaba y construía barcos de vela.

— ¿Has ido alguna vez en uno?

— Sólo una vez. Un socio de uno de mis negocios me invitó a su barco hace unos años. Fue una tarde divertida; me encantó.

— ¡Me apuesto a que estuvo de muerte! Eso de cruzar las aguas, sin más ruido que el chapoteo de las olas golpeando el casco y el chasquido de las velas al viento.

— Lo fue. El sol caía a plomo y en una ocasión tuvimos que hacer unos virajes para llegar hasta donde él quería ir. El agua que levantaban las olas producía pequeños arco iris danzando al viento. Fue precioso y emocionante.

— Deberías comprarte un barco.

— ¿Oh, tu crees?

— Sí. Deberías comprarte uno para llevarnos a mí y a Elie a navegar; antes de que venga el otoño. Sería estupendo para hacer excursiones en familia y un pasatiempo muy entretenido para ti. El papel de pirata o bucanero te va que ni pintado.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

— Lo digo totalmente en serio —protestó Sakura, encantada en el fondo por oírle reírse con tantas ganas.

Deseó que lo hiciera más a menudo.

— ¿Un pirata?

— Bueno, un bucanero quizá. Tu petulancia natural exige que seas un bucanero, no un pescador.

— ¿Petulancia natural? —se dio la vuelta y se puso encima de ella, inmovilizándola sobre la cama—. Yo no soy engreído.

Le acarició el contorno de los labios con la punta de los dedos y le sonrió, deseando poder distinguir algo más que su silueta. Las estrellas sólo daban un poco de luz, pero no era suficiente.

— ¿Arrogante quizá? —lo provocó—. ¿Mandón?

— ¿Quién es la mandona? ¿No acabas de ordenarme que compre un barco?

— Sí, pero eso es para hacerte feliz.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Sakura lo vio escudriñándole el rostro a la mortecina luz de las estrellas.

— Soy feliz con la vida que llevo —dijo convencido.

— ¿Te gustan tanto los negocios? Me da la impresión que lo único que haces es ir a trabajar y visitar a tu abuelo.

— Últimamente mi vida no es tan rutinaria como solía ser. Cuando Tadashi muera las cosas cambiaran un poco.

— ¿Quieres decir que pasarás más tiempo en la oficina?

— O más tiempo con mi familia.

Se quedó quieta. Claro, cuando Tadashi muriera Sasuke sería libre para formar una familia sin que el viejo se metiera por medio. ¿Pensaría en formarla con Ino? ¿Olvidaría el pasado y se casaría con la mujer a la que ya había pedido una vez en matrimonio?

— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

— No —Sakura volvió la cabeza, como sin fuerzas—. Estoy cansada, quiero dormir.

— Ino viene a cenar mañana —dijo Sasuke al darse la vuelta.

Sakura se quedó helada. Deseó no haberle hecho la promesa de que se quedaría. La única forma de no sufrir era marchándose. ¿Sería capaz de ver al hombre que amaba con su prometida? A lo mejor podría hacerse la enferma y quedarse así en la habitación. Sospechó que con aquella invitada de honor, la cena no sería lo mismo para Mikoto que con su odiosa hija política.

* * *

X.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura sacó a Elie al jardín. Seguía haciendo un tiempo maravilloso y Sakura quería aprovecharse de ello. Sasuke le prometió que volvería junto a ellas en cuanto arreglara un par de asuntillos en el despacho.

Extendió una manta sobre el césped, colocó al bebé a la sombra y se echó junto a ella. Qué paz se respiraba allí. Había abundancia de flores: rosas de diferentes tonalidades, grandes arriates de margaritas, bonitos canteros de petunias moradas. Los altos eucaliptos resguardaban la zona del viento, mientras que las higueras proporcionaban sombra.

Al oír que alguien se acercaba, Sakura se animó. Sasuke le había dicho que no pasaría todo el día fuera y allí estaba para pasar un rato con ellas.

Al ver a Mikoto se sintió decepcionada. La mujer vaciló un momento al llegar al borde del césped, luego fue hasta el banco que había junto a ellas y se sentó.

Sakura miró a su suegra preguntándose por qué habría ido a verla.

— Se está muy bien aquí —dijo Mikoto con frialdad mientras observaba a Sakura acariciándole la mano a Elie y las flores que había junto a la cabeza del bebé—. ¿Tú crees que la niña ve las flores?

— Me gusta proporcionarle estímulos de color.

— Me parece una pena desaprovechar así las flores. Creo que es demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta.

— No te gustan los niños —dijo Sakura, sin quitar la vista de su hija.

— Me molestan —reconoció Mikoto, qué también miraba a Elie—. Pero la verdad es que nunca he tenido a muchos a mí alrededor. Si hubiera sido así, a lo mejor las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Sakura la miró.

— Tuviste dos hijos.

Mikoto la miró a los ojos.

— Y tuve también las mejores niñeras; el dinero de mi padre me las proporcionó.

Sakura se preguntó si habría un rastro de arrepentimiento en su tono de voz. Pero lo cierto era que no lo creía.

Mikoto sacó unas tijeras de podar del bolsillo y las miró.

— He venido a cortar unas flores para colocarlas en la mesa esta noche.

Hizo una pausa, observando a Elie mientras alzaba las piernecitas en el aire.

— No recuerdo a Sasuke ni a Itachi a esta edad, los recuerdo cuando ya eran unos chiquillos, siempre persiguiendo algo. En aquella época vivíamos aquí con mi padre, con este patio enorme en la parte de atrás de la casa. Les colocamos un columpio y después un fuerte para que jugaran —Mikoto se volvió a mirar a Sakura—. Pienses lo que pienses, Sakura, quiero a mis hijos.

— No lo demuestras muy bien —contestó Sakura.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que no soy de las que demuestra mucho sus sentimientos.

— No me refiero sólo a darles un abrazo de vez en cuando, aunque seguramente a ellos les haría mucho bien a pesar de ser ya unos hombres. Hablo de demostrarle amor interesándose por lo que quieren y apoyándolos.

— Siempre apoyo a mis hijos —dijo Mikoto en tono seco.

— ¿Entonces por qué Sasuke tuvo que buscar a una camarera con quien casarse sólo para darle en las narices a su familia? —Le preguntó Sakura—. Comprendo que Tadashi se comportara como lo hizo; fíjate en lo que les hizo a tu marido y a ti. Aunque, por lo que dijo anoche, parece que se arrepiente. Pero tú deberías haber estado al lado de tu hijo —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, como si de repente lo viera claramente—. Olvídalo, una mujer que no apoya a su marido tampoco va a apoyar a su hijo.

— Me parece un juicio bastante duro viniendo de alguien que no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió —saltó Mikoto.

— Lo que yo sé es que nadie podría sobornarme para que abandonara a Sasuke —contestó Sakura.

Se volvió hacia Elie, deseando que Mikoto no hubiera aparecido por el jardín. ¡Ojalá se marchara pronto!

— No es lo mismo. Tú sabes que Sasuke tiene suerte en los negocios. Fugaku era joven e ingenuo. No teníamos ni veintitantos años y al casarme con él descubrí una vida que no conocía. No quise ser siempre pobre. Tú has sido pobre; ¿te gustaba? Sospecho que el deseo de escapar de una vida como la que llevabas te empujó a aceptar la descabellada proposición de matrimonio que te hizo Sasuke. Tú aceptaste por dinero, igual que yo.

— Eso no es del todo cierto —respondió Sakura, consciente de que había algo de verdad en las palabras de Mikoto—. Es verdad que acepté por dinero, pero fue por mi hija. ¿Esperabas que un hombre de veintitantos años poseyera la riqueza de tu padre? Tadashi tendría unos cincuenta años cuando te casaste. A él le había dado tiempo de construir una vida acomodada. Sasuke no tiene ni treinta años y también ha tenido tiempo de hacerse de una profesión con la que gana dinero. Además, ha tenido la ayuda de su abuelo. ¿Quién te dice que tu marido no habría conseguido tener éxito en el terreno profesional a los treinta años? Quizá sea ahora el doble de rico que tu padre.

Mikoto la miró muy sorprendida.

Sakura miró hacia la casa. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿O Aiko? ¿O alguien que interrumpiera aquel incómodo tete a tete con Mikoto?

De mala gana se volvió a mirar a Mikoto.

— En realidad no es asunto mío, Mikoto. Dentro de un par de semanas desapareceré de tu vida. Si pudiéramos tolerarnos la una a la otra durante ese tiempo sería lo mejor. Después no volverías a verme.

— Ojalá pudiera estar segura de ello —dijo Mikoto despacio.

Se quedó mirando al bebé unos minutos y sus facciones se suavizaron. Cuando Elie agarró un puñado de margaritas, Mikoto se las quitó antes de que la niña se las metiera en la boca.

— ¿Quieres tenerla en brazos un rato? —le dijo Sakura.

Mikoto vaciló y luego asintió con la cabeza. Estiró los brazos y levantó a la niña de la manta con cuidado, sonriéndole. Se acomodó en el banco y empezó a hablar en voz baja con el bebé.

Sakura la miraba, sorprendida por el cambio en la expresión de Mikoto. Se pasó casi diez minutos jugando con Elie, entonces levantó la cabeza, muy nerviosa.

— Tengo que colocar las flores para la cena. Tenemos una invitada —le pasó a Elie—. Intenta ponerte algo apropiado.

— ¿Por Ino? Sasuke me dijo que iba a venir.

Sakura se negaba a mirarla a los ojos; no tenía intención de darle a esa mujer un motivo que después pudiera utilizar contra ella. Si sospechaba lo celosa que Sakura estaba de Ino, Mikoto lo utilizaría sin duda.

Mientras la observaba cortar las flores, Sakura se preguntó si Mikoto le tomaría cariño alguna vez.

* * *

X.

Sakura no le comentó nada a Sasuke de la visita de Mikoto al jardín cuando éste se unió a ellas media hora después. Jugó con Elie, acariciándole las mejillas con los pétalos de una margarita y ella intentaba agarrarla con sus manitas. En dos ocasiones el bebé le sonrió y a Sakura le hizo una ilusión tremenda, ahí tumbada sobre la manta, observándolos medio adormilada al calor de la tarde. En pocas semanas todo aquello se acabaría para ella, pero hasta entonces se dejaría llevar y se sentiría feliz. Disfrutaría del momento y luego se marcharía sin mirar atrás.

Sakura asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Elie una vez más. Sabía que estaba intentando aplazar lo inevitable, pero no tenía ganas de bajar. Hacía unos minutos había oído el timbre de la puerta seguido del murmullo de voces y supo que Ino había llegado. De haber sido más inteligente, habría estado ya preparada en el salón para cuando llegó la invitada. Pero Sakura aplazó el vestirse hasta después de que Sasuke lo hiciera y bajara al salón. En ese momento haría su entrada, pero Ino ya se habría establecido a gusto entre los miembros de la familia Uchiha.

Por otra parte Sakura esperaba fervientemente que Sasuke controlara sus emociones y que Sakura no percibiera ninguna señal de afecto hacia su prometida. Después de una tarde tan maravillosa, no se veía capaz de soportar algo así.

Si seguía tardando, Sasuke enviaría a Aiko a buscarla y eso sería aún peor. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, aunque en realidad prefería quedarse a comer en su dormitorio. Esbozó una sonrisa artificial y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Al entrar al salón Sakura vio que Sasuke no estaba presente. Vaciló sólo un instante y fue hacia el sofá, preguntándose dónde estaría él.

— Buenas tardes —Mikoto le miró el vestido de arriba abajo y luego se volvió a Ino—. Creo que ya conoces a Sakura.

— Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

Ino esbozó una sonrisa tan falsa como la suya. Eso le aseguró a Sakura que ella no era la única que estaba algo nerviosa. Sakura contestó y se sentó en una de las sillas tapizadas de brocado. Itachi, cerca de la chimenea le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo que ella respondió.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó.

— Ha recibido una llamada telefónica justo antes de llegar Ino. Estoy segura de que volverá en un instante —contestó Mikoto.

Reinó el silencio unos minutos. Ino la evaluó con la mirada, pero sin disimulo y a Sakura le costó un gran esfuerzo aguantar el tipo.

— Siento haberlos hecho esperar —dijo Sasuke, al entrar a toda prisa en la habitación.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió y el corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo. Él la miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

— Estás muy bonita, cielo —dijo con naturalidad.

Se acercó a Ino y le tendió la mano, pero ella se levantó enseguida para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

— Me alegro tanto de que me invitaras a cenar, Sasuke —dijo con voz sensual.

— Siempre es un placer tenerte entre nosotros, Ino. Estás tan preciosa como de costumbre.

Sakura se miró las manos, apretando los puños con rabia. No sabía qué le molestaba más, que Sasuke hubiera invitado a cenar a Ino o que la encontrara preciosa cuando a ella sólo la había encontrado bonita. Qué patético. ¿Pero qué importaba? En unas semanas sería libre de buscar otra esposa o de retomar su relación con Ino.

De repente Sakura supo que lo que más deseaba era que la escogiera a ella; a ella y a Elie. Quería que le dijera a Ino que había dejado pasar el tren y que ya había encontrado algo mejor. Tenía a una mujer que lo amaba por sí mismo, no por el dinero que pudiera poner a su disposición.

Pero él no sabía eso. Sakura apretó los labios; no pensaba decirle que lo amaba. Pensaba ceñirse al acuerdo original.

* * *

X.

La cena resultó ser bastante agradable. Por una vez Mikoto se concentró en otra persona y dejó a Sakura tranquila, escuchando la conversación y al mismo tiempo libre de participar en lo que la interesara. Ino no disimuló su coqueteo con Sasuke. Estaba sentada a su derecha, con Mikoto frente a ella. Sakura estaba sentada frente a Sasuke, al otro extremo de la mesa e Itachi estaba a la cabeza. Los tres hablaron de viejas amistades y eventos sociales de los que Sakura no tenía idea. Se contentaba con disfrutar de la cocina de Maya, observar a Sasuke y esperar a que la velada terminara aunado a una que otra conversación espontánea con Itachi quien, por su silencio, se notaba que tenía tantas ganas de estar ahí como ella.

— Me disgusté mucho al saber que Tadashi estaba enfermo —dijo Ino.

Sakura la miró.

— Ha sido muy duro —contestó Mikoto; se puso sería un momento—. Estoy tranquila al menos de que pueda estar aquí en lugar de en el hospital. En mi casa no habría habido sitio para él y la enfermera. Gracias a Dios que Sasuke e Itachi decidieron conservar una casa tan grande.

— Me gustaría tanto verlo, si crees que no le molestaría. Sasuke, sé que estás enfadado por lo que Tadashi y yo discutimos pero, de verdad, lo vi como una manera de hacerle feliz mientras yo conseguía lo que deseaba de todo corazón. Al amor de mi vida.

Sakura deseaba agarrar cualquier cosa y tirársela.

— Estoy seguro de que a Tadashi le encantará verte, Ino. Podemos preguntarle a la enfermera. Si no está muy cansado podemos tomar café allí con él.

— Es una idea estupenda; así Tadashi será parte del grupo, incluso desde la cama —Ino sonrió a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de orgullo y devoción.

Sakura sintió un dolor por dentro. Respiró profundamente, intentando aliviar la congoja que tenía. Ellos dos mantenían una relación, pero eso también tocaría a su fin y ella volvería a estar sola. Pero de momento seguían juntos y había sido Sasuke el que había insistido para que se liara con él; ya era hora de recordárselo.

— Tranquila —Le susurró Itachi, tomándola ligeramente de la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Sakura asintió y tomó aire.

— ¿Sasuke, cariño, por qué no le cuentas a Ino lo de nuestros planes para comprarnos un barco de vela? —preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mikoto la miró con desprecio.

— Qué tontería más grande. Espero que no sea más que uno de los sueños de Sakura —dijo, mirando a su nuera con rabia.

Ino parecía atenta, sin saber qué creer.

Sasuke miró a Sakura a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, con expresión de repente impasible.

— No sabía que hubiéramos planeado hasta el punto de comprarnos un velero.

— ¿Bueno y por qué no? Llevas toda la vida queriendo navegar. Ya es hora de relajarte un poco de las tensiones laborales y darte un homenaje —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos.

El corazón le latía a cien por hora, pero al menos él no la había dejado tirada, al menos en parte.

— No sabía que te gustara navegar —dijo Ino sorprendida.

— No le gusta. No te hace falta un velero —dijo Mikoto con severidad.

— A lo mejor a nadie le hace falta uno, pero todo el mundo necesita pintar la vida con arco iris —dijo Sakura, pero el mensaje iba dirigido a Sasuke—. Además, lo lleva en la sangre. Su padre fue marino. ¿Por qué no iba a querer Sasuke seguir sus pasos?

Ino miró a Sakura con sorpresa.

— No sabía que su padre fuera marino.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura, saboreando el momento.

— Como esposa suya que soy, imagino que sé un poco más de Sasuke que tú —dijo con suavidad.

— No me gusta el rumbo que ha tomado la conversación —dijo Mikoto con solemnidad.

— Tienes razón, Mikoto, es algo prematuro discutir sobre nuestro barco cuando ni siquiera nos lo hemos comprado todavía. ¿Quizá el fin de semana que viene, Sasuke? Alguno apropiado para una familia. No quiero que los niños se caigan al agua en alta mar.

— Estoy seguro de que encontraremos un barco que tenga todos estos accesorios de seguridad para los niños —contestó con soltura, mirándola divertido—. Madre, tendrás que venir con nosotros y quizá así puedas darnos alguna sugerencia.

— No le digan nada de esto a Tadashi —dijo Mikoto, ignorando la sugerencia.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Itachi, arqueando una ceja.

— No le viene bien disgustarse en estos momentos. Estamos intentando evitar decirle cosas que pudieran molestarlo. No le gustaría nada enterarse de que Sasuke va a comprarse un barco.

— Nadie quiere disgustar a Tadashi, madre —dijo, mirando a Sakura—. Cuando o si me lo compro, ya veremos lo que le decimos.

Se cerró el tema y volvieron a excluir a Sakura de la conversación; pero lo cierto era que no le importaba ya. Ya había dicho lo que quería decir y en la mente de todos había unido su persona a la de Sasuke. Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, de momento era suyo. Itachi le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió, divertido.

Sasuke pidió que les llevaran el postre a la habitación de Tadashi. Aiko asintió con la cabeza y dijo que lo subiría.

Mikoto se dirigió la primera hacia las escaleras.

— Sakura, espera un momento —Sasuke la agarró del brazo para detenerla, mientras observaba a Ino, Itachi y su madre subiendo por las escaleras.

La miró con dureza.

— ¿A qué ha venido todo eso del barco?

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Sólo quería participar de la conversación un rato.

— ¿Por qué me ha dado la impresión de ser como un hueso por el que se pelean dos perros? —le preguntó suavemente, acariciándole el brazo con el dedo pulgar.

— Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea, Sasuke cielo —abrió mucho los ojos e intentó poner cara de inocente mientras le sonreía.

— De repente te has puesto muy cariñosa, ¿no?

Sakura se acercó a él, consciente de que Ino se había detenido en lo alto de las escaleras y los estaba mirando.

— Pensé que los amantes eran cariñosos —le dijo, invitándolo a besarla.

Y él lo hizo, con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño.

— No me gustan los juegos —le dijo, separándose de ella un centímetro.

— Pensé que todo esto era un juego —susurró.

Entrelazó los dedos en la espesura de sus cabellos y abrió los labios para devolverle el beso con toda la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Cuando por segunda vez se separó de ella, Ino se había largado.

— Estás jugando con fuego —le dijo Sasuke, volviéndola con delicadeza hacia las escaleras—. Y las niñas que juegan con fuego se queman.

— Y mucho —murmuró Sakura.

— Eso es.

— Veremos si te gusta que te ignoren durante toda una cena —dijo, esperando disimular la turbación que seguramente asomaba a su rostro.

— ¿Y qué te ha molestado más, que mi madre haya intentado excluirte o que yo no haya hecho ningún esfuerzo por incluirte en la conversación?

Volvió la cabeza un instante, mientras subía las escaleras.

— En realidad sólo quería que tu invitada se enterara de que estaba ahí.

— ¿Celosa de Ino?

— ¿Es que debo estarlo?

— No. Yo me ocuparé de Ino. Sólo tienes que recordar que tú eres mi esposa.

— Y que tenemos una aventura.

— A mí no se me ha olvidado. ¿A ti sí?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Su mera presencia la provocaba, su aroma despertaba anhelos en ella, sus caricias eran como una descarga eléctrica, su voz la hipnotizaba y sus labios atizaban el fuego que él había encendido. De pronto no tuvo ganas de postre, deseaba encerrarse con él en el dormitorio y no salir en un mes.

— Ya era hora de que ustedes dos aparecieran —se oyó la voz quejumbrosa de Tadashi cuando entraron en su dormitorio.

— Íbamos detrás de mamá e Ino —dijo Sasuke con naturalidad, acercando una silla a la de Sakura y sonriéndole a su abuelo—. Es agradable ver una cara nueva en el grupo de visitantes, ¿no te parece?

— Me alegro de ver a Ino aunque me extraña que haya venido después de lo mal que la trataste. Y tienes mucha cara al actuar como si no pasara nada. Tu prometida y tu esposa. Qué bien, ¿eh?

— Bueno Tadashi, eso pertenece al pasado. Sasuke y yo hemos acordado ser amigos. Y quién sabe, quizá un día lleguemos a ser buenos amigos —dijo Ino con dulzura—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

— Ahora mismo estoy rendido. Mi bisnieta ha estado aquí un rato. Es una monada, pero hace que me sienta viejo.

Sakura se sorprendió. No sabía que Elie había estado con Tadashi otra vez. Aiko se había quedado a cuidarla. ¿La habría llevado ella? ¿Se lo habría pedido el anciano? Quizá su hija le estaba ablandando el corazón.

— Tu bisnieta —repitió Ino.

Sakura se preguntó si Mikoto le habría contado la verdad sobre Elie. Sabía que a Ino no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia guardar el secreto si lo sabía. Pero no se atrevería a poner en peligro la salud de Tadashi. Con curiosidad, se preguntó qué haría Mikoto.

— La enfermera Shizune y yo vamos a enseñarle a que me llame abuelo —dijo Tadashi con orgullo.

—Tú nunca quisiste que te llamáramos abuelo —comentó Itachi.

—Bueno, cuando tú y Sasuke nacieron yo era muy joven. No quería que nada me recordara que estaba haciéndome mayor. Pero, maldita sea, ya soy viejo y si vivo lo suficiente para que Elie me llame abuelo me moriré contento.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero sintió compasión hacia Tadashi. Era viejo, estaba con un pie en la tumba y le hacía ilusión vivir lo suficiente para oír a su hija llamarlo abuelo. Si la presencia de Elie podía alegrar sus últimos días, por Sakura estupendo. A lo mejor esa mentira no había sido tan horrible como había pensado.

Sasuke le echó el brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí despacio.

— Hace años que no lo veo tan contento —le susurró al oído—. Por esto merece todo la pena.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose menos culpable por el engaño.

Cuando Ino se marchó ya era tarde. Mikoto se fue directamente a la cama. Itachi se excusó hacia el despacho, seguramente a llamar a Alexis. Sakura acompañó a Sasuke mientras comprobaba que las ventanas de la planta baja estaban todas cerradas y apagaba las luces.

— Creo que deberías comprarte un velero —le dijo ella.

— Conozco tu opinión. Lo has dejado muy claro durante la cena. Ah, gracias por no decir nada delante de Tadashi.

— Parece que esta noche no se ha acordado de meterse conmigo.

— Le ha alegrado ver a Ino. El hablar de los Estados Unidos le ha traído recuerdos. Pasó varios años allí cuando era más joven.

— Eso he oído.

Empezaron a subir juntos las escaleras, como si llevaran años de matrimonio.

— Ino es preciosa, ¿verdad? —dijo Sakura, sin poder olvidar los halagos de Sasuke durante la cena.

— Es una bella mujer. Siempre va vestida a la última moda y bien peinada.

— Sí.

No hubiera hecho falta que dijera tantas cosas. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y estrechó a Sakura entre sus brazos. La miró a los ojos con ternura.

— Ino me recuerda mucho a mi madre.

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Por fuera toda una señora, pero por dentro fría y egoísta.

Sakura empezó a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata. Le encantaba la intimidad de la que gozaba entre sus brazos, la intimidad de su romance.

— Mientras que tú eres lo opuesto a ella. Eres cariñosa, generosa y tierna; y lo que más me gusta es lo primero.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó, mientras sus manos ya le desabrochaban el vestido.

* * *

X.

En la semana que siguió, Sakura dejó que Elie pasara muchos ratos con Tadashi, cuando a la enfermera Shizune le parecía apropiado. A veces le llevaba a la niña y la colocaba encima de la cama, otras veces la vigilaban Aiko, Dalia o Shizune. Al anciano le encantaban esas visitas. Hizo que Sasuke le comprara juguetes al bebé y cada día le daba uno diferente, sin importarle el hecho de que fuera demasiado joven.

La miraba con avidez, acariciándole la mano o la mejilla con ternura. Se reía cuando el bebé sonreía y luego le contaba todo lo que hacía la niña a quien quisiera escucharlo.

Entre Sakura y Tadashi se produjo una tregua. Ella intentó por todos los medios no irritarlo y él pareció sospechar que no le llevaría al bebé si se metía con ella. Tristemente, Sakura reconoció que Tadashi era lo más parecido a un abuelo que Elie podría tener, excepto quizá por Kakashi. No recordaría a Tadashi cuando muriera; la niña era demasiado pequeña.

Por las tardes, Sakura sacaba a Elie al jardín después de la siesta. Mikoto se presentó en dos ocasiones. Cortó unas flores para colocarlas junto al bebé y sonrió al ver que Elie se daba la vuelta sola por primera vez. La levantó en brazos y fue paseando con ella por el patio, enseñándole las flores y diciéndole tonterías.

Sakura se sorprendió la primera vez que Mikoto apareció, pero hizo lo posible para evitar temas espinosos, como hablar del padre de Sasuke o del velero. Le intrigaba el creciente interés que Mikoto mostraba por Elie. Le hizo ver que aquella mujer tenía un lado que Sakura creía inexistente. Pero ahí estaba la prueba.

Ella y Mikoto no se hicieron amigas, pero a Sakura le bastaba con que mostrara algo hacia la niña.

Sakura y Sasuke ya habían concertado una cita el fin de semana siguiente con una agencia que se dedicaba a vender pequeñas embarcaciones. Sasuke quería comprar algo que pudiera manejar el solo, sin tripulación. Y Sakura se sentía bien en compañía de las chicas quienes la invitaban por las tarde a tomar un café o se reunían en casa de Alexis para ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda de la cual, por supuesto, todas serían damas de honor.

Cuando iba a entrar en la casa la tarde siguiente, apareció Sasuke, que regresaba del trabajo. Dejó el pesado maletín sobre una mesa cercana y le echó los brazos a Elie. La levantó en el aire y le sonrió, con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces la niña arrugó la nariz y sonrió.

— Se va a poner mala de tanto moverla —dijo Sakura, riendo.

Le intrigaba el cambio que había experimentado Sasuke en las semanas que llevaban viviendo en su casa. Ya no agarraba a la niña con torpeza y parecía sentirse tan a gusto con el bebé como Sakura. Incluso se reía más a menudo, sobre todo cuando estaba la niña.

La agarró con un brazo y con el otro a Sakura. Todos los días le recibían a la puerta de casa cuando volvía del trabajo. Entonces corría con las dos escaleras arriba hasta que se metían en su dormitorio, colocaba a Elie sobre la cama con cuidado y luego besaba a Sakura hasta que apenas podía tenerse de pie. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Sakura le contaba lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Amaba a Sasuke y estaba atesorando un montón de recuerdos para el futuro. Lo pinchaba y discutía con él y en secreto le declaraba su amor una y otra vez. Él nunca sabría lo mucho que lo amaba; era suficiente con que lo supiera ella.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**.**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Hotnutcianas!

Aquí estoy yo actualizando antes del viernes y sábado. ¿Motivo? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 19! (Favor de no divulgar el número) y decidí celebrarlo subiendo un capitulo antes de tiempo. Había planeado subir este más el siguiente de En Su Lugar pero por cuestión de tiempo no pude. Así que solo subo este y En Su Lugar será subido el viernes o sábado.

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo y que decir que el siguiente será el último ya que el número 20 será el epilogo de esta primera temporada.

Adoro sus comentarios y alegran mi día.

¡Los quiero!

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en Facebook: MissHotnuts. ¡A tan solo un me gusta de contactarme!

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	19. Nuestro acuerdo

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. **Nuestro acuerdo: _Al final, en la mentira y en la realidad, todo tiene un porqué..._

**.**

* * *

.

Tadashi Uchiha murió en la madrugada del sábado. Itachi despertó a Sasuke con la noticia.

Y entonces todo cambió.

Sasuke se vistió inmediatamente y fue a ver a su abuelo. Luego fue a darle la noticia a su madre. Mikoto estaba desconsolada, aunque sabían que su muerte era algo inminente. Se encerró en su habitación y no quiso ver a nadie. Sakura la oyó llorar a través de la puerta cerrada y deseó poder hacer algo para consolarla, pero sabía que Mikoto no querría verla.

Para no estorbar se llevó a Elie al jardín, pero era consciente de la actividad que había en la casa. Llegó el médico y luego una ambulancia se llevó a Tadashi a la morgue. El teléfono empezó a sonar al tiempo que la noticia voló por todo Konoha. Por la tarde Sasuke había llamado a una de sus secretarias para que contestara a las llamadas.

Los amigos íntimos de la familia se acercaron por la casa, y de aquellos a los que Sakura conocía solo asistieron los hombres; Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, y Shikamaru más por cortesía y amistad que por afecto hacia el fallecido. Ten-Ten, Hinata y Temari no asistieron porque no era conveniente para los niños estar ahí y Alexis había querido estar ahí apoyando a su prometido pero éste había alegado que no era conveniente por su embarazo. La única mujer ahí presente fue Tsuki quien se encontraba tratando de atender a la familia y toda la tarde estuvo entrando y saliendo gente. Sakura oyó muchas veces el timbre de la puerta desde donde estaba sentada, en el dormitorio de Elie, mientras la niña dormía. Sasuke no había preguntado por ella en todo el día. Sakura deseaba estar con él, ayudarlo, pero él no había solicitado su ayuda. Por eso se quedó allí sentada en la mecedora, pensando al compás del vaivén.

Elie se dio una vuelta y respiró profundamente, entrando en un sueño profundo. Sakura se levantó para ver cómo estaba y luego salió del cuarto. Iría a ver cómo estaba Mikoto. Sabía que la mujer no querría verla, pero lo cierto era que le preocupaba.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y esperó. Al no obtener respuesta la abrió y asomó la cabeza. Mikoto estaba tumbada en la cama con un pañuelo hecho un rebujo en una mano y mirando lánguidamente por la ventana.

— ¿Mikoto? —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Mikoto volvió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Sacudió la cabeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta. Fue hacia el baño, donde encontró una toalla limpia que empapó en agua fresca. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se lo pasó por la frente.

— Póntelo sobre los ojos; sé que los tienes ardiendo —dijo Sakura con soltura, mientras doblaba la toalla y se la daba a Mikoto. La madre de Sasuke se la puso en los ojos.

— Sabía que se estaba muriendo, todos lo sabíamos, pero no puedo creer que ya esté muerto —dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

En aquel instante su voz le sonó como la de una niña perdida.

— Lo sé; es algo terrible. Pensé que estaba aguantando bien —contestó Sakura, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? ¿Un poco de sopa quizás?

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza.

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Entonces agua o una taza de té calentito?

— Nada.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto. Sakura oía el rumor de voces proveniente de abajo. ¿Cuántas personas se habían pasado ya a dar el pésame? ¿Cómo se las estarían apañando Sasuke e Itachi? Si no podía hacer nada más por Mikoto, quizá pudiera hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habrían comido algo?

— Mi padre quería mucho a tu hija —dijo Mikoto en voz baja—. Se me había olvidado cómo jugaba con Sasuke e Itachi cuando eran unos bebés. A lo mejor a Tadashi le hubiera gustado tener muchos niños a su alrededor.

— Creo que a Elie le gustaba estar con él porque siempre se reía mucho. Lo echará de menos.

— Mañana ya no lo recordará. Es tan pequeña —dijo, echándose otra vez a llorar.

Sakura se abstuvo de comentar nada porque sabía que era verdad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Mikoto? —Ino Yamanaka entró—. Oh, Mikoto, lo siento tanto. He venido en cuanto me he enterado —Ino cruzó la habitación a toda prisa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Podría quedarme contigo para ayudarte a comprarte la ropa adecuada, o a contestar cartas o para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Mikoto se incorporó con el trapo húmedo en la mano.

— Hola Ino. Sabía que podía contar contigo —miró a Sakura pero vaciló, como si dudara de qué decir.

—Bueno, yo las dejo —dijo Sakura con naturalidad.

Se levantó y salió del dormitorio. Sabía que no era la mujer que Mikoto deseaba como compañía en aquellos momentos, pero hubiera deseado que no fuera Ino la que se quedara.

Fue al piso de abajo y se asomó al salón. Había al menos ocho personas aparte de Sasuke, Itachi y los chicos. La mayoría eran mayores, sin duda contemporáneos de Tadashi.

El hecho de no servirle de ayuda a Sasuke la irritaba; deseaba hacer algo por él y no que la relegaran a un segundo plano como si fuera un trasto inútil.

Claro que, a lo mejor así era como la veía Sasuke. Tadashi había muerto y su trato terminaba con ese acontecimiento.

Sasuke ya no la necesitaba.

X.

* * *

Esa noche Sasuke no se acostó. Sakura se quedó despierta mucho rato después de apagar la luz, esperándolo. Finalmente se dio por vencida. No sabía dónde estaba durmiendo, sólo que desde luego no era con ella.

El domingo le pidió a Yamato que la llevara a ella y a la niña a su apartamento. Llamó a las chicas y pasó un rato con ellas, claro está, sin mencionar sus preocupaciones e intentando volver a la rutina de antes. Quedó con ellas para comer al final de la semana y eso le hizo sentirse mejor. Al menos había gente que la apreciaba tal y como era.

Después de la siesta de Elie volvieron a casa de Sasuke. Ese día había otras personas en la casa y Mikoto estaba sentada en el sofá del salón. Ino estaba a su lado, muy solícita. Sakura se sintió casi invisible cuando subió las escaleras con Elie. Se preguntó si alguien se había dado cuenta de que no habían estado en casa en todo el día.

El funeral se celebró el lunes. Sakura le pidió a Delia que cuidará de Elie y se puso el traje negro que había recogido del apartamento. Tenía ojeras, señal de que había dormido poco. Sasuke no había dormido en la cama con ella desde el viernes por la noche.

Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que parecía la casa sin las visitas. Después del funeral habían invitado a varias docenas de personas a la casa, pero en ese momento reinaba el silencio. Sakura miró en el salón. Allí estaba Sasuke junto a una ventana, vestido con un traje negro. Al volverse vio que llevaba una camisa inmaculada y una corbata oscura. Estaba exhausto.

— Hola —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

— Hola.

— Siento que haya sido tan duro.

— Sí, pensaba que estábamos preparados para ello, pero parece que nunca está uno listo para la muerte.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

— No tienes por qué venir hoy si prefieres no hacerlo —le dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Prefieres que me mantenga al margen?

Quizá ni siquiera quería que apareciera por el funeral; a lo mejor estaba deseando terminar con su matrimonio lo antes posible, ya que la razón que los mantenía casados había desaparecido.

— No. Sólo creía que habías decidido ir por obligación y quería que supieras que no tienes por qué ir si es así.

— Voy para estar contigo —dijo ella. — ¿Dónde está Itachi?

— Se ha adelanto. Alexis ha insistido en ir con él, pese a las negativas de Itachi.

Mikoto e Ino entraron en ese momento. Mikoto tenía mejor color, aunque el sencillo vestido negro no le favorecía demasiado. Los diamantes que llevaba al cuello y en el anillo quizá a Mikoto le parecieran lo normal, pero Sakura no los creyó demasiado apropiados para un funeral.

Ino estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de pronunciado escote camisero y una falda de tubo a juego, demasiado corta para gusto de Sakura. Claro que ella, a diferencia de esas dos mujeres, no creía que un funeral fuera una exposición de moda.

Cuando Sakura vio que Mikoto le echaba una mirada desdeñosa, se dijo que estaba en vías de recuperación.

Sakura respiró profundamente. Aquel iba a ser también un día muy largo.

X.

* * *

Los invitados que volvieron tras el funeral llenaron la planta baja de la casa y parte del jardín. Hacía muy buen tiempo, lucía el sol y las flores estaban preciosas. Sakura se sirvió un vaso de refresco de frutas, sintiéndose de nuevo casi invisible. Sasuke, Ino y Mikoto conocían a todo el mundo. Y como Ino era la sombra de Mikoto, la incluían en todas las conversaciones de familia. Los chicos se habían retirado hacia un rato y Alexis estaba con Itachi, dándole valor. Ni una sola vez había ido Sasuke a buscarla, se le ocurrió de repente a Sakura. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Encontró un banco vacío y se sentó, deseando que Elie estuviera con ella. Dalia estaba con la niña, que seguramente estaría dormida.

— Echaré de menos a Tadashi —Ino se acercó a ella y se sentó también en el banco—. Era un viejo mandón, pero adorable a su manera. Sé que Sasuke también lo echará mucho de menos.

— Claro, era su abuelo.

— Sí. Comprendo que Sasuke y tú hayan fingido ser felices por el bien de Tadashi. Te lo agradezco.

— ¿A mí? —Sakura la miró perpleja.

— Sí, por llenar de alegría los últimos días de la vida de un enfermo. Sé que le habría disgustado mucho que Sasuke se hubiera divorciado cuando él estaba con un pie en la tumba.

— Ah.

Ino miraba al jardín, saludando con la mano cuando veía a alguien conocido.

— Siempre me ha encantado este jardín. No pienso cambiar nada cuando... quiero decir... Oh, Dios mío, ¿he metido la pata?

— ¿Has hablado de matrimonio con Sasuke? —le preguntó Sakura, esperando poder ocultar el dolor que ya la invadía. Su corazón seguía latiendo, sus pulmones respirando, pero algo parecía apagarse en su interior.

— Sí —Ino la miró compasivamente—. Pensé que lo sabías. Lo siento, no te habría dicho nada de haber sabido que no lo sabías.

— Lo sabía.

Sakura se levantó y se marchó de allí. Se negaba a quedarse allí con Ino ni un minuto más. Sasuke llevaba días ignorándola, sin compartir ni su dormitorio ni sus pensamientos con ella. Pero se veía que había encontrado un rato para hablar con Ino de matrimonio. ¿Cuándo tenía pensado hablarle del divorcio?

Se abrió camino entre la gente como si todo aquello fuera un sueño. Llegó a la habitación de la niña despidió a Dalia dándole las gracias por cuidar de Elie. Cuando la mujer salió, empezó a guardar las cosas del bebé a toda prisa.

— Se acabó el sueño, bebita. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos, de aquí.

X.

* * *

El lunes por la noche Sakura lloró en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida. Echaba de menos a Sasuke, su calor, las caricias y al hombre en sí. Pero sabía que era hora de continuar con su vida. Sólo le hubiera gustado que se lo hubiera dicho él en lugar de Ino.

El martes Sakura deshizo las maletas y visitó a su vecina. Sacó a Elie a pasear por el parque y la observó mirando las hojas de los eucaliptos que se mecían al viento. Entonces recordó el jardín de Sasuke. En aquel parque no había flores para que jugara el bebé. Pero la hierba estaba verde, el cielo azul y la brisa cálida y agradable.

Le dolía el corazón. Sabía que olvidaría a Sasuke, quizá para cuando cumpliera cien años, pero de momento su vida se le antojaba vacía y estéril sin él.

El miércoles Sakura dejó a Elie con la señora Chiyo y tomó un autobús hasta la librería. Le preguntó al encargado si había algún puesto vacante y cuando él le ofreció su antiguo empleo, lo aceptó. No quería pasar tiempo lejos de Elie, pero había llegado el momento de prepararse para el futuro. Lo que había ahorrado durante los últimos meses no iba a durarle toda la vida. Además, quería reservarlo por si se le presentaba alguna emergencia. Al menos pensó que podría arreglárselas con un empleo y esperó no tener que volver a trabajar en el café por las noches también. Eso, sin contar que en un mes regresaría a la Universidad para terminar el último semestre de la carrera.

Otro gasto para la lista.

Sasuke no tenía la obligación de mantenerlas a partir de ese momento. Una vez llevado a cabo el divorcio, todos los vínculos se romperían.

Sakura recogió a Elie después de la siesta y sólo se quedó un momento a charlar con Chiyo pues tenía ganas de llegar a casa.

La señora Chiyo había accedido a cuidar de Elie mientras Sakura trabajara y a ella le parecía algo estupendo. La señora Chiyo conocía a Elie desde su nacimiento y Sakura sabía que la mujer la cuidaría muy bien.

— A partir de ahora verás mucho a la señora Chiyo —dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Al darse cuenta de que no iba a ver a Elie tanto como antes se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Al llegar a su piso se paró en seco. Sasuke estaba allí, apoyado contra la pared junto a su puerta.

— ¿Dónde diablos has estado? —rugió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, sorprendida de verlo.

Su apariencia la asombró. Vestía un traje impecable, pero la expresión de cansancio de su rostro no pasaba desapercibida.

— Me doy cuenta de que Tadashi no te caía demasiado bien y por eso te agradezco que fueras al funeral. Pero podrías haber esperado un par de días antes de desaparecer. Sé que nuestro trato consistía en fingir ser una pareja feliz hasta que él muriera, pero no creo que tuvieras que marcharte tan pronto.

Al oír la voz de Sasuke, Elie volvió la cabeza; sonrió y le echó los brazos.

Sakura deseaba decirle que no le hubiera hecho falta marcharse si él le hubiera dado alguna señal de que quería que se quedara. Pero en vez de eso se había puesto a hablar de boda con Ino.

Sasuke sacó a la niña del carro y la levantó en brazos. Elie estaba encantada de verlo; estiró un bracito y le agarró de la corbata.

— No había motivo para alargar más las cosas —dijo Sakura.

Sakura abrió la puerta y él la siguió adentro.

— No fuimos a nuestra cita del sábado con la agencia de veleros —dijo Sasuke después de cerrar la puerta.

— Dios mío, Sasuke. Tu abuelo acababa de morir y desde luego no creo que fuera el momento de ir a comprar un barco.

Sasuke colocó a Elie en la silla y miró a su alrededor. Fue hacia el sofá, se quitó la americana y se sentó.

— Yo tampoco, por eso cancelé la cita y he concertado otra para el sábado que viene. ¿Estás libre este sábado?

Sakura lo miró. ¿Quería Sasuke que lo acompañara a mirar barcos de vela? Muy despacio, medio aturdida, fue hacia una silla, se sentó y colocó a Elie entre ellos en el suelo. El bebé miró a Sasuke y sonrió.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Ino? —preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Se recostó sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

— No te duermas —lo avisó.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente, pero no abrió los ojos.

— No lo haré; al menos intentaré no hacerlo. Pero esta es la primera vez que me relajo desde que Itachi me despertó el sábado por la mañana.

— Sé que lo echarás de menos —dijo con suavidad.

— Por muchos fallos que tuviera era mi abuelo.

Sasuke se quedó tanto rato callado que Sakura se preguntó si se habría dormido.

— Él te quería mucho, pero le gustaba mandar. Se parecen mucho, por eso chocaban tanto de mayores.

Al oír eso Sasuke abrió los ojos.

— Sí, me gusta mandar. ¿Te molesta?

Se encogió de hombros, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Para qué habría pasado por allí? ¿Sería para hablar del divorcio? ¿No lo podrían haber hecho sus abogados por él? Lo miró y se le derritió el corazón. Deseaba abrazarlo y que él la abrazara también.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste tan aprisa? —le preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura se miró las manos, rezando para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas. Tragó saliva con dificultad y carraspeó.

— Había llegado el momento —dijo.

— Mi madre ha vuelto a su casa y Tadashi ya no está entre nosotros. Además, pensé que teníamos un idilio.

Sakura levantó la vista.

— ¿Un idilio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ino me dijo que habían hablado de matrimonio.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y la miró con perplejidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

— Dijo que habían hablado de matrimonio.

Le costó bastante decirlo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— El lunes, después del funeral.

— Sakura, enterramos a mi abuelo el lunes. ¿Crees que me habría puesto a hablar de matrimonio con quien fuera ese mismo día?

— No sé cuándo hablaron de ello. Ino me lo dijo el lunes, en el jardín, después del funeral.

— ¿Y por eso hiciste la maleta y te largaste?

— No me largué exactamente; volví a casa.

— Pensaba que estabas en casa viviendo conmigo.

Sakura no dijo nada; no había nada más que decir.

El bebé empezó a protestar y Sasuke miró a Elie, entonces su expresión se suavizó.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la niña?

— Bien.

El dolor la había pillado de imprevisto. Sasuke miraba a Elie con amor, pero no era su padre y nunca lo sería.

Se volvió a recostar en el sofá y cerró los ojos otra vez.

— Dios mío, el despacho ha sido la locura hoy. Me han llamado cientos de personas para darme el pésame. Algunos de los veteranos me han estado preguntando cuánto iban a cambiar las cosas. Llevo un año dirigiendo la empresa y todavía piensan que la muerte de Tadashi va a hacer que las cosas sean muy diferentes. Supongo que pensaban que él seguía al mando.

Elie volvió a protestar y Sasuke la levantó en brazos. La niña se acurrucó contra su pecho y Sasuke le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda. En menos de un minuto cerró los ojos, se acurrucó un poco más y se durmió. Sasuke se recostó de nuevo, abrazando a la niña con fuerza.

— ¿Y tú qué has hecho hoy? —le preguntó Sasuke.

— He ido a la librería a ver si podían darme mi antiguo empleo —contestó sin rodeos.

Sasuke apretó los labios, pero de momento no dijo nada. Estuvieron en silencio los dos un buen rato, entonces Sasuke suspiró.

— Vuelve a casa, Sakura. Te echo de menos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oírlo. Por un instante la esperanza renació.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Ino?

— La última vez que le hablé de matrimonio fue hace unos seis meses. Ella aceptó mi proposición, pero luego me enteré de lo que ella, mi abuelo y mi madre habían maquinado. Desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello. Además, ya estoy casado. No habrás pensado que voy a hablarle de matrimonio a otra persona estando casado contigo, ¿no?

— Normalmente no, pero el nuestro no es un matrimonio real.

— Cariño, el nuestro es todo lo real que puede ser un matrimonio. Por las tardes estoy deseando volver a casa. Al verlas a ti y a Elie esperándome a la puerta me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hago merece la pena. Sé que no me he portado bien cuando Tadashi murió, pero es que no esperaba que me afectara tanto. Cuando llegué a casa ayer deseé que todo volviera a ser como era antes, sólo que tú y Elie no estaban allí.

— La razón por la que nos casamos ya no existía —dijo, deseando poder verle los ojos, deseando poder estar segura de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Sería que Sasuke quería que se quedaran juntos un poco más? ¿O qué?

— No existía ya la razón por la que nos casamos. ¿Pero acaso quiere decir eso que no puedan existir razones para seguir casados? Y además, necesitaba pasar unos días a solas. Yo no he dormido y no quería molestar tu sueño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

De nuevo se sintió esperanzada.

Sasuke se levantó.

— Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Llevó a la niña a su habitación y la puso en la cuna con cuidado. Pero Elie no se despertó. La cubrió con una colcha y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Sakura cuando Sasuke volvió.

Él sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

— Quiero decir que hemos pasado momentos difíciles, como tu falta de confianza y la aversión hacia las empresas Uchiha, la enfermedad de mi abuelo y la encantadora de mi madre.

— Y también que mi vida ha cambiado a causa de un hombre muy exigente.

— Y también que has tenido un idilio con él —suavemente se inclinó y la besó—. Quiero que ese idilio continúe hasta la muerte —dijo en voz baja, besándole las mejillas, los párpados, el cuello.

— ¿Cómo?

Sakura sabía que estaba soñando y que nada era lo que parecía. Entonces abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Sasuke la miró con ternura.

— Quiero que nuestro idilio dure hasta la muerte.

Lo dijo en voz alta, con claridad. No lo había soñado entonces, no se había imaginado esas palabras.

Se quedó embobada contemplando aquel rostro tan querido.

— Dime que sí, Sakura.

— Pensé que amabas a Ino —soltó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— Quizá pensara eso en un momento dado, pero comparado con el amor verdadero ahora me doy cuenta de que no la quería.

— ¿El amor verdadero?

A Sakura se le levantó el ánimo. ¿Sasuke la amaba?

— Sí. Tú.

Anonadada ante semejante confesión y con el corazón desbocado en alegría, Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y la guió hacía la ventana. Cuando Sakura volvió al mundo real notó ahí afuera un hermoso mar de flores, con la palabra Te Amo formada en ellas.

— ¿Me quieres?

Él asintió.

— Una vez, una joven me dijo que cuando encontrara a la mujer que amaba, se lo dijera con flores. Excelente consejo, ¿No crees?

Sakura volteó a verlo, asombrada.

— Yo también. Es decir, yo también te quiero. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero sé que una mañana me levanté y me dije que tú eras todo lo que deseaba en el mundo. Lo que pasa es que todo esto ha sido tan difícil y confuso...

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de besarla con pasión. Sakura le respondió con fervor, intentando así demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuando la levantó en brazos con la misma facilidad que a Elie, Sakura se agarró a él con fuerza. Y seguiría agarrándose con fuerza a ese hombre mientras viviera.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, acunándola suavemente.

— Todavía no has dicho que sí.

— Oh, sí, sí, sí, sí. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Es verdad que me amas?

No estaba soñando. Todo aquello era real, ¿o no?

— Te quiero de verdad, Sakura; más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Quiero verte en casa a la vuelta del trabajo, quiero charlar contigo de todo lo que haga durante el día. Quiero verte criar a nuestros hijos y quiero que vayamos a navegar juntos. Eso será algo que hagamos tú y yo solos.

— No puedo creerlo. Oh, Sasuke.

Se echó hacia delante y lo besó de nuevo. Durante largo rato se desconectaron del mundo exterior, aturdidos por la confesión de su amor mutuo.

Sakura lo amaba tanto que no podía creer que se hubiera producido ese milagro de amor.

— Te has casado con un hombre exigente, lo sabes —le dijo caprichosamente, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Ella asintió sonriendo. Hasta el momento sus exigencias habían sido iguales a las de ella.

— Y siempre dirigiré las empresas Uchiha. Pero he llevado a cabo algunos cambios, cariño; la seguridad es ahora prioritaria.

— Gracias.

— Siento que Elie nunca pueda conocer a su padre, pero haré lo posible para ser el padre que deseas para ella. La quiero con locura, ya lo sabes, y nunca haré nada que pueda perjudicarla.

— Serás un padre maravilloso, Sasuke. Elie será la niña más afortunada del mundo. Pensé que no tendría nunca padre, después de divorciarnos.

— Si hubiera querido divorciarme de ti no te habría propuesto mantener un idilio. Pero pensé que esa sería una forma de llegar a ti. Te he deseado desde que te vi aquí mismo hace unas semanas. Cuando te casaste conmigo estaba agradecido a ti, pero la rabia me cegó y no fui capaz de ver cómo eras. Cuando me abriste la puerta, me quedé boquiabierto. Pero tú te ceñiste a las condiciones del acuerdo y yo empecé a desesperarme.

— Oh, Sasuke, estaba muy fea en las últimas semanas de embarazo. Y estaba tan preocupada... Tú te hiciste cargo de mí y de Elie desde el principio. ¿Cómo no iba a quererte?

— No quiero gratitud. Dios mío, Sakura, no me digas que estás tan agradecida hacia mí que lo estás confundiendo con el amor.

— Claro que no, tonto. Al principio estaba agradecida, hasta que me pediste que fingiera ser tu amante esposa. Cuando me dijiste que querías tener una relación conmigo me emocioné; me sentí tan atrevida y deseable. Y ya había empezado a enamorarme de ti.

— No creo que te des cuenta de lo deseable que eres. Pero haré lo posible durante los cincuenta o sesenta años próximos para demostrártelo. ¿Y bien, estás lista ahora para volver a casa? —miró a su alrededor—. Vuelve conmigo, cielo mío, y no te vayas nunca. Además no quiero que el espíritu de tu hermana me persiga toda la vida.

Sakura alzó la ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando todos nos pasamos a despedir de ella uno por uno? —Recordó con suavidad. Sakura asintió— Digamos que me hizo una advertencia...

.

_Sasuke entró con cuidado a la habitación del hospital y apretó los puños al acercarse a su amiga. _

_Iris sonrió, tranquilamente._

— _Sasuke, gracias por ser mi amigo. Por favor, no dejes a Itachi solo. ¿De acuerdo?_

— _Por supuesto._

_La chica suspiro y lo miró con esa sonrisa cálida._

— _También, hay otra cosa... No sé cuánto tomará pero, se que algún día te darás cuenta de lo que sientes por Sakura._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño._

— _Yo no..._

— _Lo harás y cuando eso pase tienes que prometerme que no la dañaras y que le expresaras tu amor de mil maneras posibles, que no la dejaras ir de tu lado nunca y que la harás feliz. Si no, me temo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de seguirte con mi espíritu una vez muerta y atormentaré tus días._

_Sasuke rió nerviosamente._

— _Por favor, Iris. No digas eso._

_Iris dejó de sonreír y lo miró con seriedad._

— _No estoy bromeando. La haces sufrir y yo patearé tu trasero con mi fantasmagórico espíritu._

_Sasuke sintió un escalofrío. Y asintió, lentamente._

.

Sakura río ligeramente limpiándose unas lágrimas traviesas que comenzaron su carrera desde sus pupilas hasta su mejilla.

— Sí, suena a algo que Iris diría. Pero a lo mejor tu madre no me aceptará nunca —dijo lentamente, todavía sin poder creer que todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

— Quizá nunca se muestre muy cariñosa, pero acabará aceptándote. Sobre todo si le damos más nietos. Le tiene bastante cariño a Elie; me preguntó por ella ayer y parecía bastante disgustada al ver que no estabas en casa. Parece ser que el sábado la ayudaste y quería darte las gracias por eso. Además, no va a vivir con nosotros; ella tiene su propia casa y círculo de amistades. No la veas como un obstáculo, Sakura.

— No quiero causar tensiones en tu familia.

— ¿Qué tenciones? Itachi ni que decir, te adora como una hermana, y además, Alexis amenazó con no dejarme conocer a mis sobrinos si no te decía que te amaba y te hacía volver a casa. Se puso como una fiera cuando se enteró. Tú eres parte de mi familia y mi madre acabará por aceptarlo. Tadashi lo hizo, ya lo sabes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Al final añadió un codicilo a su testamento y les ha dejado una pequeña suma a ti y a Elie. No sé si al final sospechó algo, pero los términos están bien claros; lo ha dejado a ti y a Elie por separado, no como madre e hija. Estaba como loco con la niña.

Ella asintió, recordando las tardes pasadas en la habitación del enfermo y las veces que Tadashi había expresado su deseo de que Elie lo llamara abuelo.

— Cuando sea mayor le enseñaremos su foto y a que lo llame abuelo —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Sasuke se aclaró la voz.

— Eso le habría gustado mucho.

Sakura se levantó de un salto y fue hacia el dormitorio.

— Voy a hacer las maletas.

Sasuke la siguió.

— Eso puede esperar. Enviaremos a Aiko o a Dalia y ellas se encargarán de hacerlo todo. Cancelaremos el contrato de arrendamiento del piso para que no tengas ningún lugar a donde escapar en el futuro.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se echó a sus brazos.

— ¡Sasuke, te quiero tanto! Jamás querré escapar a ningún sitio, sobre todo ahora que sé que tú me amas. Vayámonos a casa. El sábado iremos a ver ese barco velero.

.

Incluso un acuerdo puede terminar en un inesperado, pero feliz, final.

Ellos saben de eso.

.

* * *

.

**Fin del penúltimo capítulo**

.

* * *

X.x.X

¡Y solo nos falta el Epilogo para terminar!

¿Qué les pareció como culminó esta historia?

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad. La próxima semana les traeré el epilogo y posiblemente un adelanto del primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. (Aún lo sigo escribiendo)

Para quienes no están enterados, y quienes me preguntaron. Aquí les resuelvo esa duda.

.

**¿Qué es eso de las demás temporadas?**

Bien, hace unos capítulos atrás (y muchos ayeres también) había mencionado que está historia tendría tres temporadas. La primera, fue basada en la historia original como explique antes, pero lo que son la segunda temporada y la tercera son de mi completa autoría y con mi propia historia del ¿Qué pasó después...?

Las ideas principales de ellas son:

**Padre por acuerdo I:** Como ya vimos se basó en el acuerdo matrimonial entre Sasuke y Sakura así como su reencuentro entre ellos y con los demás del grupo, y una muestra de que estos chicos tienen un pasado en común. Es tan solo la base de la historia y la introducción de los personajes principales.

**Padre por acuerdo II: "En busca de un papá para papá":** Es la continuación de esta historia y se sitúa cinco años después de los acontecimientos pasados en la primera parte. Elie Uchiha, recién entrada en la bella edad de los cinco años, hace una petición algo inusual a Sakura. La pequeña se pregunta: Si ella tiene un papá, sus amigos tienen uno e incluso todos sus tíos. ¿Qué pasa con el de su papá? Así que ella, rodeada de dulzura y bondad, decide regarle a Sasuke, por el día del padre... ¡Un papá! Sakura tendrá que comenzar la ardua búsqueda del padre de los Uchiha, sin que Sasuke se entere y desenterrando historias de la familia que nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado. La búsqueda no será nada fácil.

**Padre por acuerdo III: "¿Quién soy yo?": **Tercera y última parte. Se sitúa diez años después de la segunda temporada. Elie Uchiha de quince años de edad ha gozado de una vida, relativamente normal, y rodeada del amor de sus padres. Como si la presión de empezar la preparatoria no fuera suficiente un extraño pero alentador proyecto de clases pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Tiene que reconstruir su árbol genealógico pero, ¿Cómo hará esto? Del lado materno Sakura y Tsunade les resuelven sus dudas pero... ¿Y del paterno? Secretos saldrán a la luz y Elie se encaminará en el viaje de su vida tratando de descubrir quién es en realidad. Se topará ante la verdad de que las personas que creían ser de una forma son completamente distintas, el matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno tendrá una crisis que podría romper a la familia y los demás adolescentes no estarán en mejor situación. Junto a su mejor amigo, primos y demás todos pasarán por un torbellino de emociones entre amor, problemas, secretos y peleas. Tendrán que soportar sacar a la luz cosas del pasado antes de tener un feliz final.

.

Los nombres de las temporadas aún no estoy segura si serán esos que tienen. En la segunda quizás si, en la tercera aún no ando pensando. Tampoco se si serán tan bien recibidas como la primera puesto que se que con las temporadas hay un gran riesgo de perder lectores o que no funciones pero tomaré el reto (:

Espero me sigan apoyando.

Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews. ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 400!

Dios los bendiga.

P.D: ¡MIL GRACIAS! A todas aquellas personitas que me felicitaron por mi cumple. Mi último con un 1 por delante. ¡Ustedes lo hicieron especial! :D

Mi página en** Facebook**:** MissHotnuts**. ¡A tan solo un me gusta de contactarme!

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	20. Epílogo

.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

* * *

**Mansión Uzumaki.**

_Un año después..._

* * *

_._

— Por favor, repartan el champán entre los invitados —Ordenó Naruto y suspiró cuando los meseros acataron la orden. Se aflojó un poco el cuello de su esmoquin.

— Todo está perfecto, cariño. Relájate.

El menor de los hermanos Uzumaki giró sobre sí para ver a su esposa. Hinata se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la cara que hizo que el hombre sintiera una alegría desbordando de su pecho y que los ojos se le iluminaran.

Naruto extendió los brazos y su primogénito lo imitó.

Ryuji Uzumaki, de un año de edad, se veía muy guapo con su diminuto esmoquin y sus hoyuelos marcados por su chispeante sonrisa.

— ¡Papá! —Balbuceó mientras el rubio lo alzaba por los aires y lo hacía reír.

— Parece ser que somos los primeros del grupo en llegar.

Naruto dejó de jugar con su hijo para mirar a los recién llegados.

— ¡Tsuki-chan, Gaara!

Los mencionados sonrieron. Tsuki alzó la mano, en forma de saludo, mientras se aferraba al brazo de su pelirrojo novio. Tras mucho sufrir, tras tanto dolor, la mujer Uchiha decidió que era momento de enterrar el pasado y mirar el presente para luego planear su futuro. Un futuro a lado de Gaara. ¿Y él? Bueno, él no podía estar más feliz por ello. El último año había estado lleno de felicidad para ambos.

— Tal parece que todos los demás se han perdido.

— No todos tenemos tu mal sentido de orientación, Tsuki. Así que no nos incluyas.

— ¡Shika-chan!

Shikamaru sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba a un inquieto Daisuke, de un año y meses de edad, en los hombros. A su lado, Temari sonreía agarrando de la mano a su pequeña Mitsuko quién caminaba con cierta torpeza.

En tan solo un año –y desde que aprendieron a caminar- los mellizos Nara eran una bomba explosiva a donde sea que fueran.

— ¿No han llegado los recién renovados Hyuuga? —Preguntó Temari.

Gaara tomó una copa que le ofreció un camarero y la alzó señalando al frente.

— Ahí están.

Hacia ellos se acercaban Ten-Ten y Neji. La sonriente Avril de casi cinco años, saltaba con alegría mientras se aferraba a la mano que le ofrecía su padre, con su elegante vestido de fiesta estaba realmente guapa. Por su lado Taichi, de dos años de edad, se aferraba al cuello de su madre con una radiante sonrisa. Con sus ojos miel y ese cabello alborotado, a tan corta edad era un pequeño rompecorazones.

Ten-Ten y Neji, después de aquel pequeño malentendido, habían decidido renovar sus votos en una pequeña ceremonia privada y en compañía de sus amigos y familia, hacía unos meses. Por ello, todos les tomaban el pelo llamándolos el "Renovado" matrimonio Hyuuga.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó el pequeño Taichi agitando la mano emocionado.

— ¡Pero qué guapo estás! —Exclamó Tsuki tomándolo en brazos— Vas a tener problemas con tus futuras nueras, en cuanto esté caballerito siga haciéndose más guapo.

Ten-Ten suspiró.

— Ni me lo digas, ya tiene a muchas chiquillas tras de él en la guardería.

— ¿Y Kankuro? —Preguntó Neji, cambiando de tema.

— Pues... debería estar por aquí —Temari recorrió con la mirada el elegante patio— Oh ¡Ahí está!

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde el mayor de los hermanos No Sabaku se encontraba; Estaba cerca de la mesa de canapés, como no, coqueteando con una bonita mujer de cabello rubio.

— ¿Qué no andaba con alguien del trabajo?

Gaara de encogió los hombros.

— Terminaron. Y desde que Tsuki le dio ese libro sobre motivación personal, ha estado con la extraña idea de que es un pájaro libre picando de flor en flor —Hizo una extraña mueca.

Todos rieron ligeramente.

— ¿Y cuál fue el chiste?

Voltearon y sonrieron ante los recién llegados.

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura!

Los mencionados sonrieron. Sasuke aferró un poco más su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa mientras en el otro brazo tenía a una pequeña Elie, de un año y meses de edad quien, con su vestido rojo, parecía una muñequita de porcelana y jugando con el cabello de su padre le daba un aire aún más tierno.

Porque Sasuke era su padre.

Unas semanas después de que Sasuke buscara a la pelirrosa en su departamento, y que ambos se confesaran lo que sentían, habían decidido casarse por la iglesia y Sasuke, para sorpresa de Sakura, había decidido adoptar legalmente a la pequeña Elie.

Todo había sido un hecho legal hacía apenas un mes.

Ambos habían hablado al respecto y decidieron que, cuando la pequeña fuera lo suficientemente grande y madura, le explicaría la verdad sobre su padre mientras tanto, Sasuke Uchiha era quién llevaba el nombre de único padre.

— Parece ser que somos los últimos, ¿Eh? —Dijo Sakura.

— De hecho sí —Respondió Naruto y empezó a darle ligeros golpecitos a su amiga en las costillas— ¿Qué tanto hacían? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Sakura-chan... ¿Haciéndole un hermanito a Elie-chan?

La mencionada le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡No seas baka!

— ¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan!

— Y bien, ¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Hinata— Ya casi es hora.

— ¡Ahí vienen! —Exclamó Temari con una sonrisa.

Una limusina aparcó entrando por un sendero especial al patio, todos lo invitados dirigieron sus miradas hacía ellos y casi contuvieron la respiración cuando la puerta de abrió. Del carro, bajó Itachi con una radiante sonrisa, en brazos llevaba a un bebé de aproximadamente seis meses; Cabello rubio y ojos oscuros. Extendió la mano, y apoyada en ella, Alexis salió de la limusina con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco y con una pequeña en brazos; Cabello rubio y ojos negros igual.

Ese era un día importante para todos los reunidos ahí.

La boda de Itachi Uchiha y Alexis Uzumaki.

Ambos habían decidido retrasar el acontecimiento hasta que la rubia diera a luz a sus mellizos y estos tuvieran ya unos meses de edad. Ambos querían que sus hijos fueran parte de ese especial momento en el que al fin unirían sus vidas.

Y lejos de la boda elegante que todos esperaban, la pareja había decidido hacer una boda sencilla e íntima –pero especial- en la mansión Uzumaki y con sus seres queridos reunidos ahí.

— Es la hora —Sonrió Naruto, feliz por su hermana.

* * *

X.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas al ver a su amiga recorrer el pasillo con un hermoso ramo de flores en mano. Cuando por fin llegó hasta el pequeño kiosco adornado con telas blancas y flores rojas, Kushina Uzumaki le entregó a la pequeña Andrómeda a su hija y Minato Uzumaki le entregó al pequeño Odín a Itachi. El matrimonio Uzumaki, una vez cumplida su tarea, regreso a sus asientos.

Mikoto, sentada a su lado y con la pequeña Elie en su regazo, se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas con un pañuelo.

Sakura le tomó la mano, se la apretó ligeramente y le sonrió. Mikoto le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio dos palmadas en la mano.

Si no era porque lo estaba viviendo, Sakura nunca hubiera llegado a creer cuando Sasuke le dijo que su madre no tardaría en aceptarla. Habían tenido que trabajar mucho en ello, pero tras algunos meses parecía que la dura Mikoto Uchiha empezaba a ablandarse.

Los visitaba con frecuencia e, incluso, los había acompañado en los paseos en bote –El cuál habían ido a comprar al sábado siguiente, como Sakura prometió- y hasta se había ofrecido a hacer de canguro con la pequeña Elie en varias ocasiones.

Sakura estaba casi segura de que, aunque no fuera sangre de su sangre, Mikoto sentía un cariño especial por su hija.

Sí, claro, había veces en las que ambas tenían sus roces, pero Sakura había aprendido a no pelear con ella y, sobretodo, a comprenderla con el corazón de una madre.

Sakura miró al cielo y se llevó una mano a su collar.

— _Todo está bien ahora, ¿Cierto, Iris?_

La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor observando a sus conocidos.

Observó a Naruto y A Hinata, ambos miraban a su hijo quien hacía burbujas con su saliva, Naruto besó a su hijo en la cabeza luego a su esposa en la mejilla y ambos miraron al frente, agarrados de la mano.

Tsuki apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Gaara, ambos agarrados de la mano. El pelirrojo besó la cabeza de su prometida y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Ten-Ten tenía al pequeño Taichi en su regazo y Avril estaba sobre el regazo de su padre, ambos hermanos jugaban tocándose las manos y sonriendo entre ellos. Neji miró a su esposa con una mirada que solamente podía expresar amor. Ambos se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Temari intentaba contener las lágrimas mientras le arreglaba su vestidito a Mitsuko. El pequeño Daisuke, en el regazo de su padre, le extendió un pañuelo a su mamá. Temari sonrió y le besó la mejilla pero igualmente se la besó a su hija cuando ésta protesto. Shikamaru tomó a su esposa de la barbilla y se dieron un beso. Cuando los mellizos se sintieron ignorados, jalaron las ropas de sus padres y estos besaron al mismo tiempo a cada uno en sus mejillas antes de regresar su atención a la ceremonia.

Kankuro, sentado al lado de la rubia, pasó disimuladamente su brazo por el respaldo de la silla y sonrió.

El viento meció los cabellos de Sakura, sintiendo como si fuera una caricia que su hermana le proporcionaba.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo esa caricia y, cuando los abrió, se sonrojó ligeramente al observar a Sasuke mirándola intensamente.

— Eres hermosa —Le susurró, acariciando su mejilla. — ¿Pasa algo?

Sakura negó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

— No, nada. —Colocó una mano sobre la de él, que aún acariciaba su mejilla— Creo que realmente, al final de todo, valió la pena tanto dolor.

— No vas a experimentar más dolor, Sakura. Nunca.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el calor de su marido sobre su piel.

— Aunque suene extraño pero... agradezco demasiado que hayas descubierto a Ino esa noche —Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente— Si no hubieras entrado a ese café, quizás nunca nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver. Llegaste en el momento adecuado. Cuando Elie y yo te necesitábamos más.

Él sonrió de lado.

— ¿Aunque todo haya sido a base de una acuerdo?

— Sí, bueno. —Sonrió— Ese fue el primero y después vinieron otros mucho mejores.

— Y el mejor, fue el que te hice frente a Dios —Todo su cara entre sus manos— Te amo, Sakura. En esta y en la otra vida.

Sasuke la besó ligeramente, expresándole todo lo que sentía por ella en cada una de sus caricias. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron así, con sus frentes juntas y los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos que, para ellos, fue una sensación más parecida a la eternidad.

Cuando al fin se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Sasuke le ofreció su mano.

En ese momento Sakura supo que realmente todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, había valido la pena, a pesar de que no tuviera a sus padres junto a ella y que su hermana no estuviera más a su lado para llenarla de fuerzas; Bueno, realmente si lo estaban, siempre estaban en su corazón.

Sabía que todo era demasiado perfecto, pero, tras tanto dolor, había aprendido a no mirar al pasado, a no pensar mucho en un futuro que no sabía si llegaría y a solo disfrutar el presente rodeada de personas que la querían y a lado de una familia que recién comenzaba a formar.

Miró a Itachi y a Alexis quienes en estos momentos intercambiaban sus votos y se colocaban los anillos.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima traviesa recorriera su mejilla.

La mano de Sasuke le limpió el rastro de agua salada y le susurró.

— ¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?

Sakura se separó de su hombro y lo miró con dulzura.

— Te amo.

— Yo también, y por eso, no me importaría volver a jurar ante dios, mil veces más —La tomó de la barbilla— Ese es un acuerdo que nunca va a terminar entre los dos. Te voy a amar, siempre.

Cuando Sasuke la besó de nueva cuenta, al mismo tiempo que la pareja recién casada y las demás parejas del grupo, un viento cálido y abrazador los envolvió a todos.

Sakura se aferró al cuello de su marido, y sonrió entre el beso.

Sí.

**Ahora todo estaba bien.**

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Fijó su vista en la pared de enfrente mientras escuchaba al guardia pasar la macana por encima de los barrotes de la celda, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido en el proceso. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que se había ido sacó de debajo de la cama de la litera un periódico doblado. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al observar la foto de la noticia que estaba en primera plana.

_Itachi Uchiha, vicepresidente de Sharingan y Alexis Uzumaki, presidenta de Ichiraku unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, en una ceremonia privada donde solo los más cercanos a la pareja asistieron. _

_En la foto, la pareja con sus amigos más cercanos. (De izquierda a derecha) Kankuro No Sabaku (28), Shikamaru y Temari Nara (27) con sus hijos mellizos Mitsuko y Daisuke Nara (1), Gaara No Sabaku (26) con su novia Tsuki Uchiha (25) prima del novio; Los novios, Itachi y Alexis Uchiha (29) sosteniendo un lirio cada uno en memoria de la mejor amiga de ambos, Iris Haruno (q.e.d) y con sus hijos mellizos en brazos, Andrómeda y Odín Uchiha (6m); El hermano del novio, Sasuke Uchiha (26) junto a su esposa Sakura Uchiha (26) y la primogénita de ambos Elie Uchiha (1); El hermano de la novia, Naruto Uzumaki (26) y su esposa Hinata Uzumaki (26) y el hijo de ambos, Ryuji Uzumaki (1), por último Neji Y Ten-Ten Hyuuga (27) y sus hijos Avril (4) y Taichi (2) Hyuuga._

— Oh, vaya.

Dejó el periódico sobre las sabanas, buscó una navaja en dentro de su uniforme y rebuscó dentro del relleno de la almohada de dónde sacó una foto que colocó a un lado de la del periódico. De un lado, estaban plasmados los chicos y del otro estaba la foto.

Una foto idéntica a la que Sakura había encontrado.

Sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

Desenfundó la pequeña navaja y pasó la punta por cada uno de los rostros de ambas fotos.

— Se acerca la hora de la venganza, sufrirán como lo hice yo. —Colocó la fotografía sobre la foto del periódico.

Clavó la navaja atravesando ambas, con fuerza.

**El destino había sido marcado.**

**Y el tiempo comenzaba a correr...**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**X.x.X**

Y la temporada uno, ha llegado a su fin.

¡Qué nostalgia!

Fue un epilogo corto porque, puesto que habrá una temporada siguiente, no quise alargarlo y entrar más a fondo. ¿Qué tal con la escena final? Les dará una idea de lo que viene en la siguiente temporada, ¿Quién estará detrás de los chicos? ¿Y por qué? También, quiero mencionar, que gracias a un maravilloso consejo que me dieron por review he decidido combinar las temporada para hacer una sola historia así, en lugar de tres temporadas, solo habrá dos y será menos tedioso. ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas habrá...?

Sobrevivan al 2012 y lo averiguarán. XD

La segunda temporada la traeré a inicios de enero (Como alguien me dijo en un review, si es que sobrevivo XD) para así poder escribir estas semanas y adelantar capítulos para hacer la espera más corta. ¡Espero no decepcionarlos!

Mil gracias a los que siguieron padre por acuerdo desde mis desastrosos inicios hasta el día de hoy. ¡Se los agradezco de todo corazón!

Sus reviews a lo largo de toda esta historia, han sido mi motivo para seguir y, hablando de reviews.

.

**Replica de MissHotnuts:**

Quiero tomarme unas líneas dirigidas a cierta persona que dejó cierto review un tanto... desagradable para mi gusto. Lo repito y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio. Yo apreció sus comentarios sobre todo aquellos que me corrigen y me dan ideas para ser mejor escritora pero, una cosa es una CRITICA COSTRUCTIVA y otra cosa muy distancia es una CRITICA-INSULTO sobre todo cuando, quién la hace, no tiene los pantalones para hacerlo a través de una cuenta y se escuda en un anónimo así que:

Querida/o "Corazones":

Si consideras esta historia "_Una mierda_" (como tú dices) entonces te preguntó yo: ¿Para qué carajo la lees? No soy un ser perfecto y cometo errores (bastantes) en mi ortografía pero no soy la única que lo hace, estoy aprendiendo, por eso escribo aquí. Un lugar donde se supone, los escritores principiantes podemos exponer nuestras historias y recibir críticas constructivas (algo que tú no sabes que es) para poder mejorar en nuestros escritos. En cuando a tu "pensamiento" sobre la estupidez humana, al menos que seas un ser de otro planeta, tú eres un humano por igual. Oh, y en cuanto a que soy la prueba de que "_las pendejas que leen esta basura son un montón de descerebradas_" corrígeme si me equivoco pero creo que tú leíste esta "basura" ¿O no? Si no, no me explico cómo es que dejaste un comentario.

En cuanto a lo de que me lea un libro, disculpa pero, leo libros. De hecho, me encanta leer. Pero no por ello voy a ser una perfecta escritora, se necesita años de práctica y yo apenas estoy comenzando.

Me dices que debo de "_aprender literatura para idiotas_" entonces, si tú eres un ser taaan PERFECTO y sabes mucho sobre escritura (digo, debes ser un experto en el tema como para criticarme así) entonces, ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu? Adelante, siempre es bueno aprender de alguien tan inteligente.

Yo me preguntó, ¿Ninguna vez te has equivocado? Yo creo que sí. Así que no insultes a otros cuando, seguramente, alguna vez has hecho igual. ¿O es que naciste sabiendo escribir perfectamente? Si es así, dímelo, eres un caso único.

Y bueno, si tan seguro estás de que mi historia es una mierda, y que necesito aprender a parte de que no tengo cerebro...

Vamos, genio literario. **¿Por qué no escribes una historia y dejas que nosotros te critiquemos?**

Agárrate los pantalones y expón tu trabajo. O al menos, créate una cuenta y no seas cobarde ocultándote tras un anónimo.

Para finalizar, te pido, de la manera más atenta lo siguiente:

A mí, insúltame lo que quieras, pero eso si te digo, lee bien: **A MIS LECTORAS NO LAS INSULTAS ¡NUNCA!** Así que no llames descerebrados a quienes me siguen porque créeme, ellos son mucha mejor persona que tú. Oh, gran sabio literario. (Y si, es sarcasmo, por si no lo captaste)

Así que, tan sencillo, demuéstrame como es una buena historia y sube una tuya para ver que tan "perfecto" eres.

O si no, simplemente.

**¡NO LEAS LO QUE ESCRIBO!**

Tan fácil como es.

Porque para haberte tomado unos segundos de tu perfecta vida y escribir con tú perfecta ortografía, le tomaste mucha importancia a mi historia para ser, como tú dices, una mierda.

Gente como tú no va a hacer que deje de hacer lo que más amo: Escribir.

Me encantaría ver tus escritos y leer tu grandeza literaria.

O si no, hazme un favor.

Critica a quienes tienen más problemas de ortografía que yo, ve e insulta a gente que usa números en su escritura y no diferencia acentos y mayúsculas...

O, ¿Sabes qué?

¡Sé más tolerante y consíguete una maldita vida!

:D

.

A todos los demás, gracias de nueva cuenta por apoyarme.

Dios los bendiga.

Un review es una sonrisa.

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


End file.
